


From The Dales to Denerim - Lyla Mahariel's tale

by NattyWright



Series: Dalish Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angry elf, Berserker - Freeform, Dalish elf, Elf-human racial tension, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians, Love, Rape mention trigger warning, Sooooo gay, Sweet, Trans Character, repressed lesbian, romantic, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 66
Words: 222,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyWright/pseuds/NattyWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyla Mahariel, once a proud Dalish elf hunter forced to become a Warden, thrust into a world that hates her kind and a world where her hatred of humans will do more harm than good. Can she look past her prejudices and save Thedas from the fifth blight? Leliana/FMahariel.</p><p>Cross-posted from FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, you may have read this story on FF.net I am finally cross-posting it all here

Chapter 1 – Stupid Shem

 

From the high branch of the tree, Lyla Mahariel had a clear view of her surroundings, the ancient Brecillian Forest in all its glory. She could see the gargantuan trees span on for miles and miles in all directions except one, in the direction she was looking she could see a small clearing not too far ahead.

“Tamlen?” She called. “Have you had any luck yet?” Tamlen had been her friend for as long as she could remember and Lyla was happy that she had been chosen to hunt alongside him, there was truly no one else she would rather have with her.

“I wish, Lethallan! I haven’t seen a single creature all day, it’s eerie almost as if they know better and are keeping away from here.” Came his reply.

“Ah, we can’t let the clan down, we must keep going, Lethallin. Wait what was that?” their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of screaming to their south.

“We’re the only hunting party, right?” Tamlen asked. When his question was answered with a head nod. “Who could it be then? Mythal, protect them, we must check on it.”

As she ran toward the scream, Lyla was terrified one of the Elvhen was hurt. Only the Dalish roamed this part of the woods, although there was the occasional foolhardy shemlen who didn’t know how close to the clan they were.

Tamlen being a quicker elf found the group of humans first, the leader of whom collapsed on his backside once he saw Tamlen’s Bow pointed at him.

“It’s a Dalish!” the fallen man exclaimed.

“And you three are somewhere you shouldn’t be!” Tamlen calmly replied.

“Let us pass, elf, you have no right to stop us” one of the man’s companions growled.

“No? We will see about that won’t we” Tamlen replied as Lyla walked into the clearing. “You’re just in time, these **humans** lurking in the bush, bandits no doubt,”  He spat, his racism showing as he stared in disgust at them.

“Bandits, Lethallin? Really? Bandits with no weaponry, well shemlen are incredibly stupid I suppose” Lyla chuckled as she spoke however she did unsheathe her sword and dagger.

“We should kill them for coming so close to our camp, if we let them go, they will bring more back and attack” Tamlen stated.

“No please, we aren’t here to harm you I swear, we just found a cave.”

“Yes a cave it had ruins in, we found this inside” he took a stone from his pack and handed it to Tamlen. The stone had carvings of a bow and arrow with ancient Elvish lettering around it.

“Is this Elvish? Written Elvish?!” Tamlen exclaimed apparently surprised at the find.

“There’s more in the ruins, we didn’t get very far in though.”

“Why not, Shem?” Lyla growled, she didn’t like humans at the best of times and this group of idiots had annoyed her already with their whimpering.

“There was a demon, with huge black eyes, Thank the Maker we got away in time.”

“Your false Maker has no place in our forest, shemlen, you would do well to remember that.” Lyla spat “where is this cave?”

The humans pointed, “just off the west I, I think there’s a cave in the rock face.”

”it’s easy to spot, I’m surprised you Dalish haven’t seen it already.” His companion added venomously.

Lyla screamed with anger and ran at the humans driving her sword into the first one's belly. “This is our forest we know all of her secrets! Mythal looks after it as she does us! Now run, shem, before I kill you all!”

The other humans scattered as Tamlen walked towards her. “Well, that was certainly interesting though we should have killed them all” shaking his head and looking towards the west. “We should go find this cave they were talking about though if there is more Elvish writing the keeper will be interested in anything we take back.” Lyla nodded her head in agreement and started walking in the direction the human pointed.

**-FTDTD-**

As they walked towards the cliff a pack of wolves came upon them, Lyla roared as she ran at the animals, but Tamlen merely fired an arrow into the face of one. “Lethallan, do you really have to scream every time you attack something? You’re meant to be a hunter, not a barbarian!”

 She ignored his comment as she kicked a wolf away from her and following it through with her sword crashing down on its back. She turned to fight the final wolf, but an arrow hits it instead stopping it dead. “That was my kill, Lethallin,” she murmured with a hint of disappointment. “Well, at least we have wolf meat to bring back if this cave has no treasure, come let’s carry on.”

They walked on fighting off more groups of wolves until they found the entrance to the cave.

“This must be the cave the shem were talking about, I don’t recall seeing this before do you?” Tamlen asked.

“No, Lethallin, I have never seen this place, we should be cautious this is very strange.”

“Come on, Mahariel, let's at least see what’s inside before you get all cowardly like those shemlen.”

She growled in protest to his tease but said nothing else and walking into the cave front.

**-FTDTD-**

They had fought off giant spiders, one managing to bite Lyla’s arm but it was superficial and caused her little pain. They turned a corner and spied an ancient moss-covered statue of a woman with a spear in one hand and her other bare.

“I can’t believe this, you recognise this statue don’t you?” Tamlen gasped.

Looking closer at the statue and realised it did look familiar but she couldn’t remember where from, she told Tamlen this.

“Back when out people lived in Arlathan statues like this honoured the creators. When the Shems enslaved us, much of that lore was lost.” Tamlen almost whispered in awe.

“I don’t understand we look to be in human ruins but with an Elvish statue?” Lyla looked around and saw that the corpses around them were getting up and bearing arms. “Tamlen, watch out there is dark magic here, the bodies are rising.”

She ran at the first cutting its head off with one swift motion, as the second fell to two arrows hitting its head in quick succession. The third though was using magic and caught Lyla in a paralysing spell holding her still. Tamlen fired a multitude of arrows at the corpse but none stopped it, so he charged, screaming as he did, and stabbed it with the Dar’Misu he had on him. The corpse parried it with its staff but stumbled back and falling. Tamlen quickly jumped upon it and stabbed it as rapidly and as numerously as he could finally killing it.

“Ma serannas, Lethallin, that was horrifying being held in that spell.” Lyla gasped as she fell to her knees.

“Well I couldn’t just leave you there, could I? Merrill would never forgive me leaving her sister frozen in these ruins!” Tamlen laughed.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you screaming as you attacked though, Da’assan, I told you it felt good didn’t I.” She teased as she walked towards the door at the end of the corridor.

Upon opening it, a monstrous bear like creature ran towards her, quickly closing the door in its face with a squeal she backed off and steeled herself against the horror she saw. “Do you think this will hold it, Tamlen?”

“Somehow I doubt we will be that lucky.”

The door crashed down, and the creature ran at her completely undeterred by the number of arrows Tamlen had fired into its body. With a smash, it knocked her down and was about to bite her as an arrow landed in its eye.

It let out an angry roar as its attention turned to the archer and ran. It swiped a claw at him hitting him in the chest causing Tamlen to fall to the ground.

The creature rose to its hind legs and roared again this time it sounded almost like it was gloating but it was cut short by a little elven woman jumping on its back and stabbing her twin blades into its skull. It fell unceremoniously to the floor with a thump.

“Da’mi, that was incredible, you fought with the spirit of Andruil herself!” Tamlen said in awe.

“Well I owed you for the save from that mage, we are even now, Lethallin.” She chuckled as she spoke, “come let’s see what this monster was guarding, yes?”

They walked into the room noting that there was nothing of any real importance apart from a giant mirror in the centre of the room.

“Well this was a waste of time, Lethallin, a fat lot of nothing and a mirror which doesn’t even reflect!” Lyla spoke “come let’s go inform the keeper of our findings” she turned to make her way out but was interrupted by a noise from Tamlen.

“I think something moved inside the mirror” Tamlen whispered “there it is again! Did you see it?” moving towards the mirror with one hand outstretched.

“Be careful, Lethallin!” Lyla cried as he touched it.

“It saw me!” he screamed “I can’t look away, HELP!”

An invisible force flung Lyla back, away from her childhood friend as her world went black.


	2. Warden

Chapter 2- Warden

 

Lyla woke up in her aravel alone and naked. She was scared as the last thing she remembered was flying back from that accursed mirror watching Tamlen falling into it. She hoped he was ok.

Looking around for some clothing to wear she saw her reflection in her mirror and stopped for a second to admire herself. Her black vallaslin was something that Lyla loved. Her sister, Merrill, had helped her design it when they were both young and it was beautiful. Her brows were covered by the image of a bow that rose up towards her forehead before swirling between her eyes and masking them. She had a small dar’misu on her left cheek and it reminded her to be wary around humans. Her red hair was braided into a small ponytail behind her head, a simple design but it managed to keep her hair out of her face and that was all that mattered. When she finally managed to pull her eyes away from herself, she saw some clothing upon her floor and put it on.

Walking out she saw Fenarel walking towards her, his face full of obvious relief. “You’re awake! Everyone was worried sick about you, how are you feeling?”

“Worried, where is Tamlen? I was with him last I remember.” Lyla asked struggling to keep the fear from her face as she recalled the events with the mirror.

“We don’t know, the shem who brought you here didn’t see any sign of him.”

“We let a shem in our camp?!” she asked astonished, it was forbidden for anyone who was not dalish to enter a camp, punishable by death, the fact that this shem was allowed in meant either she was gravely injured or he was greatly trusted either way she was angry.

“He brought you back two days ago? Don’t you remember him?” he asked avoiding her question.

“The only shem I remember I killed or scared off, I doubt it was one of them”

“he was a grey warden, Lyla, and he appeared out of nowhere with you draped over his shoulder.” He said barely keeping the emotion out of his voice. “When we challenged him he said you were very injured and he was a grey warden who found you and had to help.”

Fenarel then went out to describe how the keeper and Merrill had kept her from death with a combination of poultices, herbs and magic. He told her of how the warden almost literally dropped her at the keeper’s feet and ran off again muttering something about inspecting the cave he found her outside of.

“Wait he said outside of?” Lyla asked “the last I remember I was inside of a cave, how did I get out?”

“I don’t know.” Fenarel replied “we don’t know what happened to you or where Tamlen is, the keeper has asked that you speak to her as soon as you can, Lethallan.”

“Ma serannas, Fenarel, I will go speak to her now.”

“No Lyla you wait here I will get her, and sit down you haven’t recovered fully yet.”

**-FTDTD-**

Duncan approached the cave wearily, he had felt the taint here as soon as he came close enough, he had planned to find the Dalish elves to seek recruitment for his order to fight in the blight but this was more important right now, somehow though when he had reached the cave the first time he had found an unconscious female elf alone on the cave entrance floor, he had decided that her life was more important and the gratitude of the elves would help him get his recruits so he took her back swiftly.

Now though he had time to survey the cave, he had fought a number of darkspawn to get here and felt the presence of taint more strongly the further in he got, he finally reached the room with the mirror and stopped to inspect it, he decided it must be of tevinter origin as he recalled the stories he had been told of them using mirrors as long range communication devices, he would have to make a camp and study it.

Walking back through the cave was simple enough, the darkspawn had not yet returned to the cave in full strength meaning he had a relatively easy time of it, coming out the other side he decided he didn’t want to stray too far from the cave in case of would be treasure hunters wandering in and being preyed upon by the darkspawn so he made his camp just outside the caves entrance, far enough away that the darkspawn would not trouble him but close enough that he could trouble them.

As a day passed he explored the ruins again finding several statues and stones with elvish carvings on them, he must remember to bring them with him to the dalish, the more gratitude the better when it came to getting the recruits he needed.

He had been there 3 days and was studying the tevinter mirror when he heard fighting and elvish cursing from the corridor behind him, before he could reach the door and help the fighting the noises stopped as suddenly as they started and he saw the door fly open as the elf lady he had rescued walked in.

**-FTDTD-**

“I see you are awake, da’len, it is fortunate Duncan found you when he did.” the keeper said as she approached Lyla. “I know not what dark power held you but it nearly bled the life from you, it was difficult even with Merrill’s help to save you.”

“Duncan, is that the shem that brought me back?” Lyla asked cautiously

“Don’t use that insult on the man that saved your life da’len, he is a hero to this clan for that and he should be to you. He is also a grey warden and we respect that, Lyla.” The keeper said sternly but then softened her voice “if Tamlen was injured the same way you were da’len we need to find him, do you think you could be strong enough to show us the way?”

“Of course, keeper, I will show whomever you want, but please let me help in the search inside the cave!” Lyla pleaded.

“Very well, da’len, Merrill will accompany you. As will Fenarel.” The keeper spoke softly but with purpose. “Duncan said there were darkspawn in the cave did you see any?”

“I don’t know, Hahren, what do they look like? I did see a humongous bear like creature, it had the body of a bear but was much bigger than any I have ever seen and it had horrific spikes on its back as if transformed by banalthan.” Lyla spoke quickly wanting to get underway to find her childhood friend as soon as possible.

“I don’t know what that was, da’len, but it was not a darkspawn, was it this creature that injured you?”

“No there was a mirror and when Tamlen reached for it he fell in and it threw me back.” Lyla cried as she was unable to hold back the fear of losing her best friend.

“A mirror and it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have collected. It is good I am sending Merrill with you, as my first she should find this mirror. Of course finding Tamlen is much more important than any mirror. Duncan has returned to the cave to fight the darkspawn but we cannot rely on him to find our lost, da’len, you must got as soon as you can, Mahariel.” With that statement she walked off leaving Lyla on her own.

Lyla went back into her aravel and changed into her leather armour and equipped her sword and dagger. Next she went to look for Merrill but before she could she was called upon by Paivel, the clans storyteller to help him teach the children. She usually enjoyed this as she loved her peoples history but today she had no time if she wanted to find Tamlen alive. Shooting a quick apology to the elder she made her exit and soon after she spotted Fenarel. He was sitting watching two elves practicing shooting.

As she got to Fenarel her eyes were drawn to the elves who were practicing, she recognised one but saw that the other whilst a fully grown adult elf did not have any vallaslin and even stranger she didn’t recognise him at all.

Fenarel noticed her confusion as she looked over at them and noted that the new elf was a runaway from Denirim and was a good man. She told him that he was to accompany her to the cave with Merrill and asked if he knew where she was.

“You know Merrill better than I, Lyla, but knowing her as I do, she is no doubt talking the ear off Maren. We both know how much she loves the halla!” Fenarel laughed as he spoke. “Come let’s go get her together.”

Once they had found Merrill and managed to tear her away from the halla they checked their equipment and departed to find the cave.

 

 

 


	3. Ostagar

Chapter 3 – Ostagar

It took Lyla 2 hours to guide her group through the dense bush of the Brecillian forest, coming to the clearing where she had killed the shem she was surprised to find the body was gone. The grey warden must have moved it Lyla thought but this was interrupted by Fenarel.

“What’s that strange creature over there?” Fenarel asked as she pointed to a group of short pale skinned humanoids. “Do you recognise them, Lyla?”

“No but they don’t look friendly do they, be careful. Fenarel, draw your bow and take aim, Merrill, stay behind him and be ready to attack.” Lyla spoke as she withdrew her blades and noting that the monsters also had their weapons drawn.

“Lyla, I think these creatures are darkspawn” Merrill sounded terrified as she spoke “I recognise them from the lore we have collected in camp, be careful, Lethallan, they are very dangerous to fight.”

“Perhaps they will finally be a challenge then?” Lyla chuckled as she made the joke, trying to calm Merrill down and herself.

An arrow flying between the three of them interrupted their conversation and they were forced to engage the darkspawn, Merrill immediately fired a spell from her staff hitting one of the darkspawn square in the chest but it did little damage and only managed to slow it down. Fenarel saw this and fired his arrows at the same creature successfully bringing it down. Lyla ran towards the remainder of the group and stabbed at the first one she reached, it blocked her skilfully with its own knifes and attacked but Lyla was too quick and simply moved out of its way whilst stabbing it in the neck.

“Ma emma Harel, Ma Halam.” Lyla growled at the darkspawn that had ignored her running to get Fenarel but upon hearing this threat it turned its attention back to her leaving its back exposed to Fenarel and Merrill. They took quick note of this and attacked quickly killing it within a matter of seconds.

“Those things were terrifying, Lethallan, you could smell the evil on them!” Merrill shook as she spoke. Being the keepers first she was trained to fight but she never had to fight anything more than deer as the clan kept her out of harm’s way safe in camp. “Where they here before? No wait of course they weren’t you would have recognised them, where did they come from then? Why are they here?”

Lyla smiled as she heard her sister go from a terrified girl to the curious rambling woman she had grown into.

“Well I suppose we will find out soon enough, we should carry on and hope we don’t find any more of these monsters.” Merrill finally stopped rambling. “Lethallan, are you ok? You look very pale. Were you hurt during the fighting? Oh no I should have used my healing spells to keep you safe.”

“Merrill, I’m fine don’t worry, the creatures were no match for me! There’s a reason I’m the best hunter in the clan and it’s not because I’m so small the animals can’t see me!” came Lyla’s reply.

“No she’s right, Lyla, you do look very pale, are you sure you’re ok?” Fenarel asked of her.

“I’m Fine” Lyla spoke a little more sternly than perhaps she should but how could they worry about her when Tamlen was missing? It was much more important to find her friend than the fact that she was pale.

“Well. I’ll keep a closer eye on you, Mahariel, you have only just recovered from the sickness.” Merrill spoke softly putting a hand on Lyla’s shoulder as she spoke.

Lyla said nothing just shook off Merrill’s hand and carried on walking towards the cave, she appreciated Merrill’s concern but there was no time to waste if they wanted to save Tamlen.

They fought a few more groups of darkspawn before reaching the caves entrance. Merrill gasped as she inspected the ruins in awe of the fact she was so close to the Dalish history that she was so enthralled with. Carrying on in the cave they fought more and more darkspawn until they reached the room with the mirror.

Lyla was surprised to find a shem in the room waiting for her with swords drawn.

“So you were the one fighting darkspawn? I thought I heard combat.” Duncan mused as he sheathed his twin swords. “You’re the elf I found wandering the forest aren’t you? I’m surprised you have recovered.” Surprised didn’t seem to cover it he thought, the fact she had the taint and was still strong enough to fight through a cave of darkspawn was extremely impressive.

“I don’t understand why you helped me, human, most shemlen would have left me for dead.” Lyla said, she was careful not to call this man a shem, the keeper said he was worthy of respect and he had saved her life so despite the fact he was not Elvhen she would treat hit with the respect he deserved.

“It was my duty to help an injured Dalish, your people have always been allies to the grey wardens.” Duncan said ignoring her use of the word shemlen but noting the fact she did not address him as such. “My name is Duncan and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, the last time we spoke you were barely conscious muttering in the elvish tongue, so I was unfortunately not able to hold a conversation with you.”

“Andaran atish’an Duncan of the Grey Wardens, I am Lyla Mahariel hunter of the Sabrae clan.” Lyla spoke carefully trying to be as respectful as possible but her hatred of humans was slowly making its way into her voice. “This is my sister Merrill, the Keepers first, and this is Fenarel, another hunter.” Gesturing to her companions as she spoke.

“Did you come here alone, human? Battling all these creatures by yourself?” Fenarel asked.

“Yes though you took a great deal of pressure off me when you attacked.” Duncan spoke softly to avoid his low voice carrying through the cave. “The keeper didn’t send you here after me did she? If told her I would be in no danger.”

“We are looking for our clan mate Tamlen.” Lyla spoke. “We aren’t in the business of saving humans.” She all but spat.

Ignoring her comment Duncan asked, “So you and Tamlen entered this cave and you saw this mirror?”

“Yes, was that bear we saw a darkspawn?” Gesturing to the creatures body that was still in the corner of the room, albeit slightly smellier than the last time she saw it.

“Perhaps. The mirror draws darkspawn near.” Duncan replied, “The grey wardens have seen artefacts like this mirror before it is of Tevinter origin, they used it as a communication tool but now some of them just simply break, they become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. Tamlen’s touch must have released it. It’s what made you sick, and Tamlen I presume.”

“So it’s true? I had the darkspawn plague?” Fear crept into Lyla’s voice as she spoke.

“You have it still and it will infect others if we do not destroy this mirror. Your recovery is only temporary and I can still sense the taint in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see.”

“Perhaps you’re right, shem.” Lyla was too worried to care about respecting this man now.

“Confirm it with your keeper later if you like, for now we must deal with this mirror it’s a danger.” As he spoke he withdrew a single sword and walked towards the mirror, smashing it with one strong attack.

A bright white light filled the room as the sound of an evil scream filled their ears.

“It is done, now let’s leave this cursed place. I must speak with your keeper about the cure for your plague.”

“What about Tamlen?” Lyla asked Duncan when he stopped.

“There is nothing we can do.” He mourned.

“I’m not leaving without him, shem, I am not leaving my friend to die!” Lyla growled in defiance to his reply.

“Let me be very clear, there is nothing you can do for him. He has been tainted for three days now unaided, through your clans healing and your own amazing willpower you did not die. But he will not be so lucky, I am very sorry.” Duncan spoke softly understanding the small elf woman’s need to help her friend. “Trust me when I say that he is gone, now we must return to your clan.”

Merrill put her arm around Lyla and pulled her out of the room and back towards the cave entrance.

 

**-FTDTD-**

The keepers face lit up when she saw her young hunters return with Duncan. “I am relieved to see you have returned! And I did not expect to see you again so soon, Duncan.”

“I was not expecting to return so soon either, keeper.”

“Dare I ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him?” turning her attention back to Lyla.

“If he was alive, the darkspawn would have killed him.” Lyla struggled to say the words and Merrill put her arm around her older sister for comfort.

“There… there were darkspawn in the cave?”

“We have much to discuss, keeper, I have learnt much since I was last here.” Duncan told the keeper with authority, the way he ordered the keeper about annoyed Lyla, this was the keeper of her clan and she demanded the respect of humans not the other way around.

“We can speak privately in my aravel, Duncan.” Lyla was shocked to hear the keeper invite the human into her aravel, this was unheard of, and other elves were rarely invited into her aravel to speak never mind a shemlen. “Merrill, warn the hunters that darkspawn are about, I want the clan prepared.”

“Ma nuvenin, keeper. Right away” with that Merrill withdrew her arm from Lyla with a light squeeze then walked towards the hunters.

“Da’len, allow me some time to speak with Duncan. Seek us out at my aravel later and we can discuss your cure.” With that Lyla bowed her head in respect and walked off towards the elves she had seen practicing their marksmanship earlier.

“Andaran atish’an, Junar and who is this flat ear?” Lyla spoke with no venom in her voice, the insult merely a tease, she knew that if the elf was allowed in the camp he was good and deserving of her respect this didn’t stop the young elf from lowering his eyes in shame and fear of her. “Lethallin, I am joking, I did not mean to offend you.”

“Oh sorry I am not used to the Dalish ways yet, I have heard of you though, you are Lyla correct? Everyone is talking about you and the other missing hunter, I know you went to find him, did you have any luck?” Pol asked quietly as if worrying to offend her.

“He is dead, Lethallin, it is a terrible time for the clan.” Lyla couldn’t say anymore as she was struggling to keep the tears from falling as it was, she did not want to break down in front of this stranger even if he had been allowed into her clan.

“That is terrible I am sorry for your loss, I wish I could have known him. From what I’ve heard he was a great man” Pols reply came hesitantly he obviously had no idea of what to say.

“sorry, I came to meet you, Pol, but I am afraid I am extremely hungry I hope you don’t mind if I leave you two to practice?” without waiting for an answer she walked off, she wasn’t that hungry really but she needed to get away from the others for a while, she needed to mourn her friends loss in private.

She made her way to her aravel and closed its door behind her, as soon as she was alone she lay on the bedroll and cried, memories of hunting with Tamlen flooded through her mind.

 

_The first time they had gone on a hunt together Tamlen was too busy trying to impress Lyla to notice a giant bear approaching from behind him. Lyla screamed as she jumped from the branch she was resting on to run towards the animal, hoping to scare it off or at least make it hesitant. They didn’t have the weaponry to fight such a monster and they would be dead if it decided to attack. Tamlen look confused but turned around when he saw her running towards him, a scream escaped his lips as he ran in the other direction and tried to climb the trees._

_‘Tamlen was never very good at climbing’ Lyla thought to herself as she ran ‘I had better help him before this bear catches him’ she saw the bear recover from its shock of this little redheaded elf girl running at it with no fear and ran at the nearest elf, it had not eaten for days and this seemed like a good meal._

_How wrong it was._

_Lyla hurried Tamlen up the tree hoping the branches were strong enough for Tamlen’s weight and immediately followed him up. “You should pay more attention, Tamlen, were trapped up here now because of it!” she growled at him._

_“I’m sorry Lyla, it’s just Its my first hunt and I wanted to impress you, we have been friends for a long time but you have always been the better fighter and I wanted to show you my skill as well.” Tamlen muttered miserably looking down at the bear now which was circling around._

_“Hah, you tried to impress me by not paying attention? Oh, Tamlen, its almost funny how inept you can be sometimes.” she teased as her mind raced on a way to get out of this, there was only one way out though and she knew it._

_They would have to kill the bear._

_Looking at her equipment she noted that she had no arrows left, but she was much better with the daggers she carried anyway so she wasn’t concerned, she took her daggers in her hand and looked at Tamlen, she noted he had a full quiver of arrows left ‘he must have been remembering to pick them back up’ she thought to herself._

_“Tamlen, I need you to start shooting the bear whilst I attack it.” She spoke with authority to Tamlen._

_“You’re going to attack it with your Dar’Misu? You must be crazy, Lethallan!” Tamlen looked shocked but fired an arrow at the bear anyway, it pierced its skin and the bear went crazy with angry roaring and standing on its hind legs._

_Lyla jumped down from the branch onto the bears back stabbing as she fell. She managed to get her daggers in between the shoulder blades of the bear and continued to stab it wildly losing herself to the bloodlust, the bear roared in pain but fell to the floor dead._

_“Lethallan, you are crazy but you fight with the blessing of Andruil, no wonder you are known as Da’mi!” Tamlen spoke with a new found respect for his friend, Lyla just laughed and thought about the nickname she had earned. As a child practicing her swordfight skills she was always the fastest blade and once managed to beat an adult elf, earning her the nickname._

_“Hah, Tamlen, if I am Da’mi then you are Da’assan, little arrow! The way you shoot is amazing!”_

Her memories where rudely interrupted by a voice. “Lyla, the keeper has asked you to go see her in her aravel” Merrill’s voice sounded through the door of the aravel.

“Ok, Lethallan, I will go now, thank you for telling me.”

**-FTDTD-**

“Your keeper and I have spoken, we have come to an arrangement that concerns you. My order is in need of help. You are in need of a cure. When I leave I hope you will join me. You would make an excellent warden.” Duncan softly spoke to Lyla as she approached his low voice carrying the distance between them.

“I can’t just leave my clan, human.” Lyla scoffed.

“And we would not just send you away, da’len, but there is more to this.” the keeper gently spoke.

“The darkspawn taint courses through your veins, that you recovered at all is remarkable. But eventually the taint will sicken and kill you, or worse. The grey wardens can prevent that but it means joining us.” Duncan informed Lyla.

“Will I be able to join my clan after?” Lyla asked hopefully, she couldn’t imagine living without her clan.

“We do not know, da’len, but we cannot just watch you suffer, the grey wardens have a cure you must use it.” The keeper struggled to keep the sadness out of her eyes.

“This is not simply charity on my part, I would not offer this if I did not think you had the makings of a grey warden. Let me be clear, you will likely never return here. We go to fight the Darkspawn, a battle that will take us far from your clan. But we need you and others like you.”

“Is the clan sending me away, keeper?” Lyla was unable to keep the sorrow from her voice this time, the loss of her friend was hard but now she was being thrown out of her clan as well. She would be all alone in a world of shem who hated her and whom she hated all because of a simple mistake.

“A great army of darkspawn gathers in the south. A new blight threatens the land. We cannot outrun this storm. Long ago. The Dalish agreed to aid the grey wardens against a blight should that day arrive. We should honour that agreement. It breaks my heart to send you away. As it would to watch you die slowly from this sickness. This is your duty, and your salvation.” the keeper spoke slowly choosing her words very carefully.

“This is all I have ever known, this is my home!” Lyla cried out.

“A home that the darkspawn would destroy, child, this is the only way to protect it.” Duncan spoke with a new anger when he mentioned the darkspawn.

“It breaks my heart to send one of our daughter’s away, da’len, but you must do this you must do your duty and help the grey wardens.”

Lyla was mortified, they were really sending her away in the arms of this shem. Was she to be his slave now? Was that what they wanted? She had thought the keeper cared for her but she would rather die than leave her clan, leave her only friends. “Please don’t send me away, Hahren!”

“I am sorry, da’len.”

“Very well, I invoke the right of conscription.” Duncan sounded upset at her choice but she didn’t care, she hated the shem more than ever for taking her away.

“I acknowledge your right, warden” the keeper replied.

“I am sorry this was not your choice but the darkspawn threat is too great.” Duncan did genuinely sound and look sorry but this meant nothing to Lyla who saw this whole thing as a way to capture her and was shocked that the keeper would let it happen.

“You cannot make me serve against my will, shemlen!” she spat at him.

“I will drag you kicking and screaming to Ostagar if I must! Would you rather sicken your own people?” at that comment Lyla realised what was truly going on, she was being stupidly selfish, Duncan didn’t want her as a slave he was just trying to help her people, something Lyla had devoted her life to. how could she have been that foolish to believe the keeper would send her away as a slave?

“I know you will do the clan proud, da’len. Take this ring. It is your heritage and it will help remind you that we have not left you and never will.”

“A valuable gift, are you ready to go?” Duncan asked quietly.

“Could we stay for Tamlen’s funeral at least, Duncan?” Lyla used his name for the first time since meeting him, she hoped he would acknowledge this bit of respect and see that she had seen the error of her ways but his face showed no clue as to whether he did or not.

“We have much ground to cover but I can’t deny you that. Say your farewells and we must be off.”

Lyla walked away from the keeper and the warden trying to find Merrill. Merrill had joined her clan at a young age. She had been blessed with the gift of magic and the Sabrae clan had been in need of that. Lyla’s adoptive mother had taken Merrill in as her own daughter and Lyla’s adopted sister. Lyla wanted her to be the first to know she was leaving.

She found her sitting in the halla pen singing to them. Lyla sat and listened for a while having never heard Merrill sing before, and as she realised how beautiful it was the rush of emotions of the last few days hit her and she broke down crying.

Merrill heard the noise of it and turned around, seeing her sister on the ground she ran immediately to comfort her. “Lethallan, are you ok?”

“Mer, they are sending me away with the warden. “Lyla could barely get the words out between sobs “I am being cast out alone to serve with them, I will miss you so much.” and she said no more just quietly sobbing into her friends shoulder as Merrill comforted her.

The funeral was held that night and in the morning Duncan informed her that the must leave for Ostagar immediately and that she must say her goodbyes now.

 


	4. Korcari Wilds

Chapter 4 – The Korcari Wilds

 

The journey from Lyla’s camp to Ostagar took a little over two weeks and it was travelled mostly in silence, Lyla understood now why she had to leave her clan behind as she could infect them but that did not make it any easier to deal with, she had tried to forgive Duncan for forcing her to go but her hatred of the shemlen and this particular one was strong.

She didn’t really understand why she hated Duncan, the man had been nothing but nice to her since they had left the clan, he had even tried to talk to her a few times before being rudely interrupted with a range of elvish and common tongue insults. As she was trying to clear her head and understand her feelings she was interrupted by Duncan.

“Lyla, ready your weapon, darkspawn are approaching.” was all Duncan said before putting out the fire that they were camping around. Lyla was used to being in the darkness of the forest so her eyes quickly adapted to the dark. Looking around however she saw no signs of any darkspawn in any direction. She drew her blades regardless and following Duncan to where he was running.

Duncan had sensed the darkspawn threat before they were close enough to see the camp he had set up and he was thankful for that, if he was a bit slower at realising what he felt they would have been upon them and found them even quicker in the light, of course darkspawn had excellent night vision but he would not want to allow them to discover where the pair had rested. He motioned for Lyla to draw her bow and climb the nearby tree, hoping that she would be safer up there, she would not admit it to him but he could tell she was struggling with leaving her camp and thus her mind was conflicted and would not be sharp enough for the coming fight, also he wished to see If the fabled dalish archers where as good as they were imagined.

From the high branch she had made it to Lyla looked around and finally saw them, a group of six darkspawn, four of which were similar to the small creatures she had fought at the cave but the other two were much taller seeming that they would tower at least a head above her, ‘they must be at least as big as Duncan’ she thought. Taking aim at the nearest one she let an arrow fly but missed. Silently she cursed that she hadn’t practiced her bow as much as her swordplay and readied another arrow to fire but Duncan had already reached the group and was fighting with that much ferocity and savagery it surprised Lyla and gained him a newfound respect in her eyes, ‘this was why the grey wardens were so revered’ she mused ‘this was the foe that they were meant to fight its almost beautiful watching this man fight’. She soon shook herself out of this admiration though realising that he needed her help even if he had already managed to slay the first two, she fired another arrow and found her aim true. She got one of the taller darkspawn in the neck knocking it down were Duncan span around and chopped its head off with an almost effortless swipe of one of his swords.

The rest of the darkspawn were dispatched of easily and Duncan approached Lyla hoping she would be in more of a talkative mood that she had been the last two weeks. “Lyla, good shooting. I see that the stories about your people are true.”

“Oh no, Duncan, I am atrocious at shooting. Give me a sword and dagger though and I am almost unstoppable, I was the best swordsman in the clan but I think that perhaps even I am not as good as you!” she smiled at him now realising she had to apologise for how she had treated him that last fortnight. “Duncan, I am sorry for how I have acted whilst we travelled. I had thought at first that you only wanted me as a slave and that perhaps you were as untrustworthy as other shem but I see now I was wrong. You would not let me fight alongside you or trust my life in your hands by giving me my weapons if you truly wanted a slave. Please forgive me, Hahren.”  

“there is nothing to forgive, child, you have hardly had an easy time the last few weeks, losing your close friends and being forced to leave your clan. I can tell you are distrustful of humans though and I hope that my order and I can change that. We aren’t all as bad as the bandits that try to pray upon you dalish. Though I must ask what Hahren means. I have heard you call your keeper it so I assumed that was what it meant but now I am no sure.” Duncan’s face truly looked confused as he spoke trying to understand why she would call him a keeper.

“No, Duncan, it means Elder, it is a term of respect for the Elvhen.” she paused as she thought of a suitable translation that he would not take offence at. “It is similar I suppose to the trade tongues Messere I think.”

“Thank you, Lyla. I honestly never expected you to call me anything other than dirty shem though!” he laughed as he spoke “I was scared I would have to start insulting you back!”

“well you, dirty shem, if you call me knife-ears I will be very upset. I don’t think I could ever forgive you, I may even cry!” she pointed a tongue out at the statement to show with no doubt she was joking, just in case he missed it in the tone of her voice.

“I would not dare, child, though I imagine if I wanted to truly insult you then you would attack me before I even finished.” He laughed as he spoke. “Well, Lyla, it is late and I am getting older, perhaps we can continue this conversation in the morning, do you want first or second watch?”

“I’ll take first, Hahren, you get your sleep and rest those old bones, good night.” Duncan smiled as he walked off, finally she had warmed up to him, he had worried that if he brought this ice cold dalish warrior before the king she might attack him but now he could see that whilst her deep hatred of humans was there she could learn to overcome it, something he would have to help her with in the coming years.

**-FTDTD-**

Alistair enjoyed being a grey warden, he was much happier now than he had ever been as a Templar recruit, the last time he was this happy was before he left for the chantry, playing with the other servant children when he had time. A smile grew upon his face as he remembered that, suddenly being wiped off his face by a sword hitting his side. Groaning in pain he looked up.

“you know that you’re meant to pay attention when we are training right?” the soldier attacking Alistair was Fergus Cousland the son of a Teyrn Cousland, the well liked Teyrn of Highever, Alistair was surprised when he arrived without his father but Fergus explained that his father stayed behind to wait for Arl Howe’s troops to arrive at castle Cousland.

“Hah, I was trying to make you look good in front of your men!” as he spoke he thrust his shield into the other man, knocking him onto his backside.

“Oh of course, Warden, for me to defeat a grey warden in training is very impressive.” Fergus got up whilst laughing. “Though it is a lot less impressive when the grey warden is looking away and smiling to himself! Anyway I think that’s enough training for now, it looks as if that knight you recruited wants to speak to you.” He gestured at the knight waiting patiently at the edge of the training area.

With a wave he left Fergus and walked over to the knight “Ser Jory, what can I do for you?” he sighed internally hoping the man wouldn’t question the importance of the trials he faced.

“Ser Warden, I just want to know why it is necessary for me to partake in more trials. I have already proved my worth to the order, I won the tournament did I not? I should be able to bring honour to my family and be a grey warden now!” Jory was a big man but the way he spoke to Alistair was so submitting it almost seemed he was tiny compared to him.

“Ser Jory, I’ve already told you, please just call me Alistair. And yes you have to do the trials, every recruit does, it is important, we should be able to start soon. A runner arrived yesterday morning saying Duncan has found our final recruit for now and is bringing her here to train. They should be arriving soon if all has gone to plan.” Alistair stared at the man, for a knight of Radcliffe to act so cowardly was disconcerting to say the least “come let’s find Daveth and get some food, I am starving, my friend, aren’t you?”

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla looked upon the ruins of Ostagar as they approached, in awe at them, she had never seen anything like this before, the closest to ruins of this size were in the cave and they were tiny in comparison, her camp had never gone near places like this as they often had bandits or treasure hunters occupying them which could have been dangerous for the children in the camp.

“Do all grey warden castles look so ruined, Hahren?” she asked Duncan, still using the elvish termed as she felt since he was her new leader he deserved all the respect she could give him.

“ah no, child, we are camped here because this is where the majority of the darkspawn have been leaving the darkspawn, this is no warden castle, in fact there are none left in Ferelden, all we have is a vault in denirim now.” Duncan replied as they crossed the giant bridge leading into the ruins. Looking ahead Lyla could see a man in golden armour standing in the building at the end of the bridge.

“Do all shemlen have such pretentious armour? It isn’t exactly as stealthy as the Dalish way.” She mused out loud but Duncan decided not to reply instead calling out to the man.

“King Cailen. I didn’t expect…” he started before being interrupted by the golden man.

“A royal welcome? And here I thought you would be missing all the fun! I take it your recruit hunting went well. I’ve been told you bring a new recruit to join in all this merriment! I take it this is she?” he spoke with a lilted tone.

“Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty.” as he began to say her name the king interrupted again, Lyla could tell she would not like this man at all.

“No need to be so formal, Duncan, we are going to be bleeding together are we not? Perhaps even drinking and eating together, if not more!” he laughed as he spoke, the guards behind him joining in “I am king Cailen Of Ferelden, though I am sure you already know that.” the guards laughed a little louder at this. “What is your name, friend?”

“I am no friend of yours, shem. I am not going to eat, drink or do anything you may expect one of your flat-eared whores to do, I am a Dale, one of the Elvhen. You are not my king and I am not your whore do not treat me as such!” she growled at him, how this man’s comments annoyed so quickly she did not know. The guards behind him stopped laughing and went to draw their swords but Duncan stepped in.

“I know he is not your king, child, and he shouldn’t have insulted you but I’m sure he meant nothing by it and was just trying to talk. Why don’t you go through and get some food I will come meet you once I have finished talking to the king.” He spoke softly to her trying to calm her down before she did anything stupid like attacking the king. “And, guards, if you ever draw your swords at any of my wardens you will die before the blade even leaves its sheath. Are we clear?” this time he growled at the guards with nearly as much ferocity as Lyla did.

“Now, now, Duncan, they were only defending their king, I am sorry, Serah, I meant no offence.” The king spoke but she ignored him walking past the king to find something to eat.

She found the eating area after walking around aimlessly, a soldier had offered to help her find her way but she refused to allow a shemlen to offer her advice. Looking at the tables in the big tent she noted one of the men there was wearing the same crest she had seen on Duncan and approached.

“Shemlen, are you a grey warden?” she asked of him.

“Yes. My name is Alistair, why do you ask?” Alistair turned on the bench to look at the woman behind him. “Oh you must be the new recruit!” he started as he got up “Duncan sent word he had found a Dalish warrior to join us, please join us at the table, I’ll find you something to eat, you must be tired after your journey.” With that he left the table and went to find some food for her.

Sitting down she was amazed at the shemlen’s manner, he did not treat her as a servant as the other shemlen did and he even went to get her food, she decided this man was worthy of at least trying to get her respect now. Looking at the table she was sitting at she noted that there were two very different shemlen sitting opposite her, mouths wide open, they had obviously never seen one of the Elvhen before.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare, shem?” she growled at the bigger one, hoping to scare him away.

“Sorry, but you’re an elf? And a woman?” the big man was obviously astonished.

“Well done, Ser Jory, I can see why you’re a guard with attention to detail like that!” the littler man laughed.

“Well it’s just I didn’t know woman were allowed in the grey wardens, especially not elves!” he looked at the little man with anger in his eyes.

“what is that supposed to mean?” the words spoke with such venom that all the anger in the big man’s eyes left replaced instantly with fear “you think that because I’m not a stupid shemlen like you I can’t fight? I could kill you ten times over before your mind left for the beyond, and a woman? Are all shemlen this stupid or is it just you.” she finished off this with a few well-chosen elvish curse words thrown in to sound even scarier. She was delighted to see the big man stutter over his words and excuse himself from the table.

“Thank the Maker, I thought he would never leave me alone. It’s all glory this and glory that with that man! I’m Daveth, nice to meet you.” The little man laughed as he spoke to her. After she told him her name he said “well, Lyla, I hope that he hasn’t spoiled your taste of us recruits just yet, Ser Jory and I are the other two recruits, if you hadn’t worked that out already!”

Lyla honestly hadn’t even thought that the stupid big man and the shifty small man would be recruits, it made her wary that she was joining an order that would recruit bigoted idiots like Jory.

“Here’s a bowl of stew, Lyla, I don’t know if it’s to an elf’s taste but if it’s not just let me know and I’ll see if I can find something else for you.” Alistair placed a bowl in front of her at the table and sat down next to her. “Where did Jory get off to? I need to tell you about the trial we face tomorrow.”

“Oh him? Lyla there scared him so bad I think he went to change his undergarments!” Daveth laughed as he spoke. “He made the mistake of questioning if women or elves were capable of joining the order! And well Lyla warned him that she was at least as capable if not more so than him with one threat.” he stopped and tried to mimic her Dalish accent, “I could kill you ten times over before your mind even left for the beyond! GRRRR” she burst out laughing at the little man’s impression, then embarrassment washed over her, a shemlen mocked her and all she did was laugh! What was wrong with her!

“well for a knight he is surprisingly cowardly it would seem, we will have to see if we can find him a big red dress instead maybe a bow, so he can join the women he thinks he needs to defend!” Alistair laughed as he spoke. “Although, Lyla, next time could you perhaps not threaten your fellow recruits?”

The rest of the day and night passed quickly as Alistair showed her round the make shift camp that was set up in the ruins, stopping every now and then to introduce her to people, a mage woman called Wynne who told her somewhat patronisingly that all have to work together to fight the darkspawn. Lyla scoffed at that and said if she was expected to work with shemlen they would have to treat her with a bit of respect first and walked away.

The next stop was outside of the mabari kennels. The kennel master was shouting and looking very annoyed “hmm I’d hate to lose such a promising member of the breed.” Then noticing them approaching “ah, Messere Warden, could you or your servant here please help me?”

Grabbing the man by the throat Lyla growled “I am not a servant, shem, I am a warden, do well to remember that and treat the flat-ears here with some respect!”

“Lyla, down girl!” Alistair laughed as he spoke. “you can’t just threaten everyone even if they did stupidly mistake the heavily armed Dalish hunter with a servant girl.” once Lyla let go of the man’s throat he asked. “so what can I do for you, Ser?”

Coughing as he rubbed his throat he said, “the mabari’s last owner died in battle and the hound managed to swallow some blood. I have medicine that could help but I need him muzzled first, could you do that?”

“Why can’t you do it yourself, shem? You’re the kennel master are you not?” Lyla still looked at him with venomous eyes.

“I don’t want to get bitten and get the taint, you’re a grey warden aren’t you? so you are immune, the most you have to worry about are some tooth marks.”

Looking into the cage with the mabari in all the anger in her immediately washed away, the look the dog gave her was one of respect, and she was amazed that this animal would give her what no one else here would so she knew she would have to help. “Give me the muzzle, fool” grabbing it off him she walking in to the pen.

Speaking in Elvish as she approached the dog Alistair noticed how her composure changed completely and she was no longer the little angry elf woman but a kind caring one, he was amazed when the dog didn’t even attack and just let her muzzle it.

“I hate to ask for more wardens, but you aren’t heading into the wilds anytime soon are you?” The kennel master asked.

“Yes we are, what do you need?” Alistair replied, Lyla looked up with interest, so she would be going into the wilds, it was good of him to let her know beforehand.

“Well there’s an herb I could use that grows in the marshes around here, if you happen across it and brought it to me it would greatly improve the hound’s chances.” He flinched as Lyla walked out the pen back to Alistair “it’s a white flower with a red blooming inside it.”

“We will get it, shem” Lyla replied and walked off.

As they walked towards the tents they would be staying in a voice cried above the crowd seemingly addressing Lyla. ”you, knife-ear, where’s my bloody armour I sent you for it hours ago, and why are you dressed so preposterously?”

Before Alistair could react Lyla had gone from his side running at the man who dared call her that insult. Reaching the man she already had a dagger unsheathed and held it at his throat, cutting it slightly. “I am no servant girl, shem. Do not dare treat me as such, I would kill you here right now if I knew the shiny knight behind me would disapprove and maybe stop me from joining the wardens.” with that she turned her knife around and hit him in the face with its pommel. “If I ever hear you call another elf that name I will kill you don’t mistake it. Emma shem’nan” kicking him to the floor she returned to Alistair.

“It’s always nice to meet the locals isn’t it, Lyla?” he said unsure whether a joke would make her angrier or calm her down.

“I hate shemlen who treat me like that, if the locals are all like that I dread to think what I will do. I almost killed that one, the next won’t be so lucky, Alistair.” She growled but seemed to calm down a bit.

“Well let’s hope the word spreads that you are terrifying believe me I will be telling anyone who comes near!” he studied her face as he said this and saw he features soften. “And shiny knight? I don’t think I have ever been called that before!”

“Well you shouldn’t be so shiny then, should you?” she laughed as she pointed to his finely polished armour.

“Hah I suppose you have a point. But we have explored the camp enough now, we should go to bed as we have a busy day tomorrow.” with that he ushered her into a single tent by the rest of the wardens. “I will come collect you in the morning at first light, Lyla.”

 


	5. Training With the Shems

Chapter 5 – Training With the Shems

When he woke up Alistair immediately put his armour on. He always felt so naked without it; he had worn it for so long it was almost like shedding his skin when he took it off to bathe or to sleep. He took his time to get ready, as he knew he was in no rush. The trial that the new recruits would go through was after lunch and since the sun had just risen, he had all morning to get to know the newest recruit. He was not ashamed to admit she scared him a little with her ferocity and hatred for humans. Nevertheless, he could not blame her for that, if you had told him the day before that he would accept an elf who hated all things human and even be worried about her opinion of him he would have laughed in your face. However, the way he saw even his fellow soldiers treat her made him angry for her, and well she was angry enough for herself. As shown when she threatened Jory, a much bigger and much more armoured man. He stopped his thought trail as the thought of her armour distracted him. Lyla wore what most female Dalish hunters wore, a leather top that was little more than an armoured bra and a leather skirt that barely went halfway down her thighs, that couple with the long leather boots and leather gloves made for a very interesting mental image before Alistair shook his head. He cannot think of Lyla like that, she would kill him if she even saw the hint of it in her eyes and well he quite liked living.

Once he had finally gotten dressed and had his morning prayer he went to find the other recruits, Ser Jory was already at the training area swinging his two handed sword at one of the dummies and grunting loudly as he did so. "Jory, go get food, we will all be training together soon and I need you ready to fight Lyla." he laughed to himself when he saw Jory's face fill with terror at the idea of taking on the little elf woman, though he didn't blame him. If she were any bit as dangerous as he imagined then he would struggle to even get a hit in on her never mind take her down.

He continued walking towards the other recruits tents; he knew that he would find Daveth still asleep. He was not used to waking up this early, as he was not trained by any military, Daveth had been a thief who had been unfortunate enough to cut the purse of Duncan. Duncan had forgiven him however and because he was skilled enough to steal from a grey warden. Duncan had saved him from arrest with the rite of conscription. Standing outside of Daveth's tent Alistair shouted in "Daveth, get up and get food we will be training in 30 minutes." once he heard Daveth replying that he will be there Alistair moved on.

Lyla's tent was only a little way down from the others; Alistair had set it up personally for her once he heard that they were arriving yesterday. He had guessed that she would want to be further away from the group of humans and so made her tent as far away as he could whilst still being in the grey warden compound. He hoped he would not have to wake her though; Daveth was friendly enough that he would not mind Alistair waking him, but he could not imagine that Lyla would have the same reaction. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was awake and seemed to be meditating outside of her tent facing towards the trees.

"This is the first time I have ever slept outside of a forest." Lyla said as he approached. Before he could ask how she knew he was there, she turned to him and continued, "You know, shiny. with all that armour on you make so much noise my clan would have heard you approaching from so far away that we would have been able to load all our camp up and move away before you got close." she laughed as she spoke.

"Good morning, Lyla, I'm here to tell you we have a training session in an hour. I need to see how you recruits handle yourself before I can tell you about the trial and what will happen in it. Do you need me to show you around again or are you going to be ok on your own?" he asked politely.

"You are a strange human." Lyla remarked, "Most humans would insult me or even attack me before ever offering me help, why do you treat me like this? I'm not complaining of course just confused."

"I am a bastard, which is to say I don't have a father, whoever he was didn't want to stay around to raise me I suppose." Alistair spoke very carefully as if choosing his next word. "And well I was raised in Arl Eamon's castle at Redcliffe as a servant boy as my mother was a servant there. So it's hard to treat elves as any different when I've grown up alongside your people and know what it's like to be treated like you."

She stood up at this and walked towards him "You think those flat-ears have it as bad as us Elvhen!" she screamed at him "they abandoned the Creators and took up residence in your stinking shemlen cities! They are not true Elvhen. They gave up that right when they submitted to you shem. We are free elves they are slaves and willingly so." With that, she walked off in the direction of the nearest tree and climbed it, shouting down "I will be there in an hour, shem. I look forward to beating you."

Alistair was thoroughly confused, he had tried to show he did not treat elves any differently that humans and had instead inadvertently insulted her. "Women!" he sighed to himself as he walked in the direction of the food tent.

**-FTDTD-**

When Lyla calmed down, she realised how rude she had been to Alistair. "He had just been trying to show he had no prejudices to my people and all I did was scream in his face." She spoke softly to herself in Elvish as she felt the shame creep into her. Alistair was nice enough for a shem but he had no experience with a Dalish elf. She couldn't fault him for that though, not very many humans had, and the ones that came anywhere near her own camp where killed or scared off before they had a chance to know any Elvhen.

She sat in the same spot for a while before realising she was going to be late for training, she had already managed to insult the nearly every grey warden she had met so she didn't want to see any more like a useless idiot than she already felt by being late so she rushed off to the training area.

When she finally arrived she say the big man, the shifty man and the shiny knight talking in a corner by some training dummies. As she approached she was delighted to see the big man's face change from the happy face he had on to a terrified scowl when he noticed her, she smiled her most predatory smile as she approached which disappeared as soon as the others turned around. She knew already that she was going to enjoy this.

"Lyla, thank you for joining us." Alistair spoke very politely but did not manage to look up into her eyes, which was no small feat considering she was almost a head smaller than the man was. "Today we will be fighting each other, one on one combat, I will give you each wooden weapons of your own choosing to fight with, and I will take on Jory first." When he finished he turned around and opened the chest he was standing in front of, inside where wooden weapons. Alistair took out a shield and a sword and walked to the duelling arena that had been set up. The big man however chose a big two handed sword that Lyla thought may have even been bigger than herself, she almost regretted threatening the man if he was strong enough to lift a full steel sword that was that big.

Alistair watched as Ser Jory approached him and banged his sword on his shield, however it didn't make the clanging sound he was used to just a dull bang leaving the taunt feeling a little lacklustre.

"Good luck big man I think you may need it!" he heard Lyla call. He found Jory's reaction very interesting however instead of the fear he usually seemed to feel when she was near it was instead anger that flashed across his face. Alistair was suddenly very wary of the man and silently cursed Lyla for enraging him.

"Jory, first one to the floor or to fall outside the arena loses. Are you ready?" once he received the acknowledgement in the form of a nod Alistair approached him and attacked, Jory effortlessly parried it out of the way and used the pommel of his weapon to hit Alistair in the face. Feeling dazed it was all Alistair could do to raise his shield in anticipation of the next hit, which came almost immediately, knocking Alistair to his backside.

"Hah! I was wrong, big man, looks like you didn't need it. Shiny, I am so ashamed of you!" Lyla seemed a lot happier to be training he thought or maybe it was just seeing Jory knock him to his arse. However, Jory just growled at her and gave a hand to Alistair helping him up.

"Right well, how about, Daveth, you fight Lyla now? Perhaps you will fare better together and show the camp how grey wardens are meant to fight, unlike me who showed them how to fall." He laughed at his own joke knowing it was terrible and walked to the side-lines noting that whilst Daveth had chosen two wooden daggers, Lyla chose a full sword and a dagger to wield. "This should be interesting." he said to Jory as they stood and watched.

The fight was over even quicker than his own was with Jory, as soon as Daveth attacked Lyla just casually moved out of the way, quickly moved to his back putting her sword and dagger across his throat, and calmly said, "I win." Daveth just looked dumbfounded as if he couldn't believe the little woman had moved as quickly as she had.

"Don't feel bad, little man, I am used to training against twin swords. My clan mates used to all use them and I was the best fighter there. I can show you how to fight better after our trial, if you would like?" Lyla spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice as she let the blades fall to her sides and she walked to Alistair and Jory.

"Well I can't say I was expecting you to win, Daveth, but really that was embarrassing! Do you have no fighting skills?" at this remark, Daveth glared at him and told him he could fire a bow much better than his melee fighting. "Well ok sorry if I upset you. Lyla, next time could you at least let him last long enough that I can get a rest from my last fight?" Alistair chuckled and then continued, "Well since you and Jory here seem to be the stronger fighters why don't you see who is the better fighter here?" Jory's face twisted into a smile as he thought about beating this little woman and making her show him the respect he deserved as a knight. Lyla however just looked amused and walked back towards the arena.

"Now, this will be fun to watch." Daveth whispered to Alistair as Lyla and Jory nodded heads at each other to say they were ready.

Lyla was worried, she knew she was faster and was probably more skilled than the big man but she had never fought against someone with such a big sword, she realised she would have no chance parrying any attack that he gave her and she would just have to dodge out of the way and wait for an opening. Jory attacked first. His sword arcing in a big swing that would have knocked Lyla's head off if the sword was real and if she had been standing in the same place. However, Lyla had anticipated the attack and dived to the left rolling back to her feet, running at the big man's back meaning to stab at his legs. However, Jory was quicker than she thought and managed to turn around in time to swipe at her arm making it go numb and she dropped her dagger.

She screamed in pain and said "good hit, shem, let's see if you can do it again." then stabbed her single sword at Jory's side, smiling when he screamed out knowing she had caused him a great deal of pain, she span and ran to her dagger and picked it back up.

"Look, elf, I will beat you. I beat every knight that I fought in the tournament to get my place here, what's one little knife-eared bitch compared to the best trained knights at Highever?" Jory spat in disgust at her, which she ignored as all she felt now was the bloodlust that she had craved.

"Oh no Jory's in for a world of pain now." Alistair whispered to Daveth, and then told him the story of how she had almost killed a merchant for insulting her and how she had moved quicker than he could see when it happened.

Almost to prove Alistair right she roared and ran at Jory quicker than the big man had ever seen anyone move but at the last second she darted off to the right and went straight past him, before he could turn around however he felt her jump on her back with her twin blades crossed across his throat. "Look, shem. You may be big, you may be strong, but I promised you I would kill you quicker than your stupid brain could think. Did you honestly think I would make that threat to someone so much bigger to me and not be able to back it up?" she was whispering in his ear so that the others would not hear her threats. "I killed a darkspawn bear with that move, do you think any of your shem knights could take on a corrupted bear single handed and walk away untouched? I don't think so. You shem are so stupid." She spat at the floor with this comment and added, "I don't like you big shem if you insult me one more time I will gut you so fast you will not even notice you had died." With that, she dropped off his back and proudly shouted to Alistair "I win shiny! What's my prize?"

"Well how about some food before we go and find Duncan?" Alistair smiled as he saw her walk towards him with a bounce in her step, obviously very proud of herself. Then he noticed the look on Jory's face, complete and utter terror. 'He mustn't have been expected her to be so talented' Alistair thought to himself. "Duncan can tell you what your trial is."

 


	6. the Wilds and the Witch

Chapter 6 – The Wilds and the Witch

A lone raven flew above the war camp, watching as a little elf woman managed to lead a group of much bigger stronger men through it. It landed on a wall and watched as the group approached the guard at the gate to the wilds.

"shem, we have business in the wilds, let us through." The little elf said, gesturing to the men following her. "We are on important grey warden business and I don't want to stay around all you shem any longer than I need so hurry it up and open that gate."

"An elf grey warden? Now I've seen it all." the raven heard the guard mutter to himself as he opened the gate. "The gates open for you, just be careful. The forests not safe for anyone tonight, it's full of Darkspawn. Not even a warden."

The elf girl scoffed and walked past him, whilst the three following gave him an apologetic look, it was interesting to see the command this elf had over them. The knight closest to her had the crest of the grey wardens on his shield. 'How interesting to see the warden be so subservient to an elf, and a woman at that." The raven thought to itself as it flew past them. 'It should be interesting to see how they fare in my forest.'

The bird continued watching them as they fought their way past a wolf pack, the elf fought with such grace that she didn't even seem to acknowledge the wolfs, they were just bystanders in this deadly dance she was performing. The men with her stopped and watched after they killed the wolf attacking them, they were in awe of the little woman.

"If you keep staring at me and not at the enemy, shems, I will be forced to kill you myself." The elf spoke as she span and stabbed a wolf in the back of its head. With that comment the group of men seemed to shake themselves out of whatever trance they were in and continued the attack. The wolfs fell quickly and the elf smiled to herself and spoke "I am very flattered that you would risk death to stare at me but seriously, shems, we don't have time for me to beat each one of you so next time please just fight. Now, shiny, which way do we go?" she looked at the shield-bearing knight.

"Once we get to the bottom of the hill we should be able to see the ruins Duncan told us about, the treaties should be there Lyla." The knight bent down to inspect the wolfs as he spoke but the elf didn't even seem to hear what he said and instead was looking around as if she had heard something else.

The elf's eyes followed the treetops around her until her eyes rested upon the raven. They stopped and looked at it for long enough for the raven to get nervous and fly off. 'Does she know what I am? Elves have much better eyesight than humans but surely I look just like a normal raven.' The raven though to itself at it flew to the floor. Hidden in the trees a light surrounded the raven and in one breath it had changed from a bird to a white wolf. The wolf sniffed at the floor and ran towards the ruined tower.

**-FTDTD-**

'That raven didn't seem quite right, I am sure I have seen something like that before' Lyla thought to herself as she watched the raven fly off. Lost in her thoughts she suddenly realised someone was talking to her.

".. Bottom of the hill we should be able to see the ruins Duncan told us about, the treaties should be there, Lyla." Shiny looked up at her from his crouched position and smiled. "Don't forget we need to find some darkspawn and collect their blood as well."

"urgh, how could I forget, I hope we aren't collecting this so Duncan can bathe in it or something equally strange, still we need it to complete the trial I suppose, let's keep moving." Lyla gestured for Alistair to walk next to her and the other two to walk behind them. Once he was close enough that she could speak to him privately she said "Shiny, I am very sorry for shouting at you earlier, I'm not used to shemlen trying to talk to me in anyway nicely so I assumed you saying I was like the flat-ears you are used to, was meant as an insult. Thinking on that though I realised you would have had no way to know that's how a Dalish would take it." She smiled at him as she spoke.

"It's no problem, Lyla, I know it must be difficult for you, you've left your family and are thrust into a world full of strangers most of whom are incredibly rude to you. I'd be surprised if I didn't upset you at least a few times. As long as I don't have to done some Dalish frolicking to make it up to you I think we will be ok." He tried to speak with a straight face but his delight at making a joke swam through his face.

"Hmmm I don't think I want to see you frolic anyway, shiny, the Dalish dance naked and I don't think I would be able to recognise you without that armour on." Lyla laughed as she spoke. "I must admit all you humans look the same to me, I only recognise you by your armour and those two by how different they are in height. I am a little embarrassed to ask but." She paused and looked down as if to hide her shame. "What is your name? I've forgotten it and the other two shem with us."

Alistair laughed at this statement. "You've forgotten my name? Oh the shame of it, I'm afraid I will never be able to forgive you for that!" the sarcasm oozed through his voice but Lyla didn't pick up on it and looked up at him with panic in her eyes. "Relax, Lyla, I'm joking, I'm Alistair. You can ask me my name, as many times as you like, you aren't the first person to forget it. The bigger man is Ser Jory and the other is Daveth." He smiled to her as he spoke hoping to relax her.

"Ma serannas, Falon. I promise it won't happen again." Lyla looked ahead as she replied and saw a man near death lying on the ground. She ran towards him in case he required help but he saw her approach and spoke out.

"Who. Is. That? Grey wardens?" the man struggled as he spoke, pausing after each word to take a painful breath.

"Well he's not as dead as he looks is he?" Alistair chuckled as he approached.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn," the dying man whispered.

"Here I have bandages in my pack," Alistair bent down to mend the man. "Now go back to camp and get the mages to heal you, Serah."

"Did you hear? A whole group of seasoned warriors taken out by the darkspawn? What hope do we four have?" Ser Jory looked terrified as he spoke looking at the others for confirmation of his fears, seeing no fear in the other eyes he looked even more dismayed and bowed his head. "I'm no coward but this is reckless and foolish we should go back"

"Are all shemlen this cowardly or are you a special case?" Lyla looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm not a coward! You don't see me fleeing do you?" came Jory's harsh reply.

"A bit of fear is natural, few relish the chance to see darkspawn up close, and I know I don't." Alistair smiled at Jory trying to make him feel a little braver.

"Am I the only man here? I was right, all shemlen are cowards!" Lyla looked at Alistair with glee in her eyes. "I can't wait to sink my blade into every darkspawn I meet, they must be sent back to the banalthan."

"Hah well I know I'm relying on you to protect me," his voice full of humour. "Know this, Jory, all grey wardens can sense darkspawn around them, whatever their cunning we will not be taken by surprise." His voice changed to extremely serious as he spoke.

"You see, Ser knight, we may be killed but at least we know it will come." Daveth slapped Jory on the shoulder at this comment. Lyla walked through the group and continued on.

"Alistair, is that the flower the kennel master was asking for?" Lyla asked pointing to a white flower on the side of the path, when she heard his affirmative she reached down and plucked it, putting it into her pack, she would not let this beautiful dog suffer.

"Shush, I can sense darkspawn down the road, seems to be five or so of them." Alistair readied his weapon and looked to Lyla for his orders.

"Right I will take the ones at the back, Alistair, you attack any big ones that are there. Daveth, shoot the ones I ignore, and, Jory, see if you can defend Daveth without wetting your undergarments. Let's move out." Lyla took delight in seeing Jory's face fill with anger at her comment, she secretly hoped he would attack her soon, the sooner she was rid of his horrible presence the better.

The fight against the darkspawn was swift. Lyla dodged past the first two darkspawn without breaking her stride and dived onto the small archer stabbing it in the face, she got up and turned around and noted Alistair had already killed a big one by chopping its head of and Jory had yet to move from Daveth's side. Her momentary lapse of concentration however nearly proved to be fatal as a darkspawn ran at her trying to gut her, before she had a chance to attack an arrow hit it in the back of its head taking it down. Alistair hit the last creature with his shield knocking it to the floor and immediately stabbed it in the neck.

"Oh well done, Jory, I'm so very proud of you." Lyla struggled to keep the venom out of her voice at this statement, she was disgusted that the man didn't even join in the fight. "You didn't even wet yourself!" Jory just growled at her and bent down to fill his vial with the darkspawn blood so she and Daveth did the same.

**-FTDTD-**

The wolf had made it to the ruins easily, the darkspawn ignored such a creature if it didn't come to close, and the wolf didn't get close enough for them to even smell it. Standing in a dark area of the circular ruins it noted that the only chest left had been smashed open. 'This must have been the ruins Flemeth spoke of; I assume that whatever was in the chest she now has back at our hut.' The wolf thought.

After a while, its train of thoughts were disturbed by the sound of fight outside. It looked out and saw the elf woman and her band of useless humans were fighting the darkspawn outside making their way to the ruins. The wolf hid in a corner not wanting to be mistaken for a darkspawn by a hapless idiotic man and waited for the group to approach.

**-FTDTD-**

As they approached the bridge leading to the ruined grey warden keep Lyla saw a lone big darkspawn standing in the middle of it. "Do they really think we are that stupid?" she scoffed. "It's obviously a trap, look at the floor at the end of the bridge, covered in bear traps. Who would fall for that?"

Alistair lowered his head a little at that statement, he hadn't spotted the traps and had simply hoped that the lone darkspawn was just that, alone. Feeling slightly embarrassed he looked around hoping to find something he hadn't spotted before and saw a genlock hiding in the tall grass to the groups left, with a shout he ran at it stabbing it through with one swift motion. At the sight of that the lone Darkspawn fire a spell at them causing them to dive out of the way.

Lyla ran after the darkspawn as it retreated across the bridge cursing Elvish as she did so, the fireball it had fired at them had just caught her. Burning her leg badly but she couldn't let it bother her right now. She caught up to the darkspawn stabbing it in the back easily but as it fell she saw the group it was leading them too. 4 big darkspawn stood there sounding almost like they were laughing at the sight of one little elf ready to fight them, with a gulp she ran at the first hoping her group would catch up quick enough to help.

Jory hated the elf but saw that she was about to be attacked from behind, he roared as loud as he could to distract the darkspawn, hoping his taunt would make the creature attack him. It turned around and ran at him with no grace and stupidly impaled itself on Jory's sword. The rest of the darkspawn fell quickly after that mistake.

Looking at the bodies of the soldiers surrounding her Lyla noted one of them had a bag of ashes in his pouch and a letter. Upon reading it she saw the legend of a foolish shem girl who loved a demon, killing her betrothed to satisfy it. She also saw a hastily scribbled note at the bottom saying how it was real and scattering the ashes in the bag she had in the right place would grant her a wish. "We have to scatter these ashes." She said to the group, the tone of her voice left no room for questions from them as she walked to where the note said to scatter them.

She lightly covered the rock mound with the ashes and honestly expected nothing to happen but suddenly she heard a voice behind them. "Who summons Gazerath from slumber?" a demon had been summoned behind them and moved to attack the group.

Alistair was the first to react using his Templar training to damage the demon enough for Jory to stab it through with his sword. Upon slaying it a great sword and some boots fell to the floor.

"Jory do you want that sword?" Alistair asked looking at him and without a word Jory dropped the one he was carrying and picked it up. "These boots have little armour in them however Lyla, they look to be suited for a mage."

"So this was a waste of time? Bah you can't even rely on demons these days" Lyla muttered as she walked past them and towards the ruined tower.

The fight to the tower was long and bloody, Jory took an arrow to the leg as they approached and Daveth a big gash on his arm but he insisted it was nothing and simply bandaged it and kept going, upon entering the ruins Lyla noticed a wolf in the corner of the room, she felt the same sense of familiarity as she did when she had spotted the raven before, why did she feel as though she had seen these creatures before?

Her thought interrupted as a bright light shone from the centre of the wolf engulfing it completely as it transformed into a beautiful raven haired woman. "Well, well what have we here? Are you a vulture I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" the woman walked towards the group acknowledging Lyla as the leader. "Or merely an intruder. Come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" she stopped mere feet in front of Lyla. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"I am neither, the grey wardens once owned this tower." Came Lyla's reply, she was surprised to see the wolf change but now she knew why she recognised it, the wolf was Asha'bellanar's pet, or at least she had thought it was when the witch visiting the clan, now she was not so sure.

"T'is a tower no longer, the wilds have claimed this desiccated corpse." As she spoke the woman walked past the group to stand by a broken chest. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go' I wondered 'why are they here?' and now you disturb ashes that have not been touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her she looks chasind and that means others may be nearby." Alistair spoke as he walked to Lyla's side.

"Oooh you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" the witch struggled to keep the humour from her voice as she spoke.

"Yes. Swooping is bad." Came Alistair's reply, Lyla suppressed a giggle at the strange conversation taking place in front of her.

"She's a witch of the wilds she is! She'll turn us into toads!" the fear in Daveth's voice apparent as he spoke.

"Witch of the wilds, such idle fancies those legends, have you no mind of your own? You there." The witch looked at Lyla now. "Woman do not frighten as easily as little boys, tell me your name and I will tell you mine."

"Andaran Atish'an, I am Lyla Mahariel, nice to meet you." Lyla did not want to offend anyone that Asha'bellanar knew.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting even in the wilds! You may call me Morrigan." The woman smiled at Lyla as she spoke. "Shall I guess your purpose you sought something in this chest, something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer? You stole them didn't you? You're… some kind of… Sneaky… Witch thief!" Lyla laughed out loud at this, earning a glare from Alistair.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are grey warden property and I suggest you return them." Alistair spoke with such venom that Lyla could feel his anger from her place next to him.

"Alistair, don't threaten her, she is obviously quite powerful and I suspect connected to a powerful woman my people call Asha'bellanar." She noted Morrigan's surprised face as she spoke. "Morrigan, do you know where the documents are?"

"'twas my mother who removed them, she no doubt still has them."

"Your mother? Could you take us to her?" Lyla asked politely.

"A sensible request, I like you." Morrigan replied.

"I'd be careful, first its 'I like you' then ZAP frog time." Alistair spoke so calmly Lyla struggled to tell if he was joking or not.

"She'll put us all in the pot she will!" Daveth's fear was almost humorous to Lyla as she noted the friendly woman he was scared of.

"If the pots warmer than this forest, it'll be a nice change," Jory said to Daveth.

"Follow me then if it pleases you," Morrigan turned and walked off without waiting for a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> Translation
> 
> Ma serannas – thank you
> 
> Falon – friend. It is similar to Lethallan but it doesn't mean as close a friend as that.
> 
> Banalthan – the blight/where the blight comes from
> 
> Asha'bellanar- the elvish name for Flemeth, it means woman of many years.
> 
> Andaran Atish'an – a formal greeting


	7. Joining

Chapter 7 – Joining

The route Morrigan used to lead them to her mother was very strange. She would often stop at a tree and walk in a random direction only to reach the next and walk in another direction, Lyla was starting to suspect that she was having fun letting them get lost when she heard Morrigan cry out.

"Mother we have guests. I have found four grey wardens who…" Morrigan was immediately interrupted as they walked into a clearing.

"I see them girl. Hmm not what I expected." An old woman was standing in front of a hut and some farmland.

"Are we to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked not even attempting to mask the doubt in his voice.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open arms open, either way ones a fool." The woman replied sternly.

"She's a witch I tell you, we shouldn't be talking to her." Daveth still sounded like the scared little boy he was in front of Morrigan

"Quiet Daveth, if she's really a witch do you want to make her mad?" Jory whispered to him.

"Smart boy, a shame that counts for nothing in the larger scheme of things. Believe what you will." The woman turned her attention to Lyla now and continued. "What about you, does your elven mind give you a different view on things? What do you believe?"

"Andaran Atish'an Asha'balannar" Lyla was terrified to have this woman's eye upon her. "I don't think it matters what I think, some things are just to be accepted for what they are" She hoped she had not just offended the witch, it would really not do to be turned into a toad just before she became a warden.

"Aha there's the answer I was hoping for, it's so nice to have an open mind before me, not one that has been turned to mush." The woman looked upon Alistair as she said that. "So much about you is uncertain, yet I believe… do I? Why yes, I do!" even Morrigan looked at her mother with a strange look in her eye at this statement.

"So this is a dreaded witch of the wilds?" Alistair sounded like he was about to laugh at any minute, an idea that seemed scarier to Lyla than the whole darkspawn horde.

"quiet shem, this is Asha'balannar, show respect" Lyla whispered whilst quickly looked at the old woman to see if she had heard her, thankfully she either hadn't or chose to ignore her.

"Witch of the wilds, hah, Morrigan must have told you that, she fancies such tales though she would never admit it, oh how she dances under the moon." Morrigan looked as if she was about to offer resistance to that accusation but quickly decided not to.

"Oh is that anything like the dalish frolicking Lyla?" Alistair laughed as he spoke and the old woman joined in.

"I don't think they came to hear your wild tales mother" Morrigan spoke as a blush ran across her face.

"True, you came for your treaties, yes? And before you begin barking your precious seals wore off long ago. I have protected them." The woman spoke as she disappeared into her hut. Appearing moments later with the treaties in her hand.

"You." Alistair started angrily, then after his brain caught up and he realised what she had said he calmed and continued. "You protected them?"

"And why not? Take them to your grey wardens and tell them this blights threat is greater than they realise"

"Ma serannas, but somehow I doubt they will listen to this little knife-ear." Lyla tried to keep the anger out of her voice as she took the treaties from her.

"Do not worry child, your people will have a greater role in this than you realise, one of the treaties is for them to help in the war effort, I'm sure that will greatly improve the humans opinion." The old woman smiled kindly at her upon saying this.

"You have what you came for now you can go" Morrigan ordered.

"Oh don't be silly girl, these are your guests, show them back to their camp" the old woman voice left no room for Morrigan to question her.

"Very well, follow me" Morrigan said as she started in the direction they had arrived in.

"Dareth shiral Asha'balannar" Lyla bowed her head to the old woman and followed Morrigan out, motioning to the men to follow her.

**-FTDTD-**

Night had fell by the time they finally saw the ruins of Ostagar where the war camp was housed in Alistair couldn't help but whisper a thanks to Andraste.

"Fool, praying to a prophet that your chantry burned and to a god that has turned his back on you not once but twice." Morrigan scoffed and turned away to walk back to her hut.

"I like her." Lyla said, suppressing a giggle at Morrigan's description of the chantry. "She's not wrong though I'll never understand you Shems and your beliefs. Come lets go find Duncan." She walked towards the gates without waiting for an answer from the stunned men.

Walking through the gates she immediately looked for Duncan and was surprised to see he had not moved since they left earlier that day. 'He couldn't have been standing there the whole time could he?' she asked herself 'surely the warden-commander has more important thing to do?'

"Ah child you have returned, were you successful?" Duncan asked as she approached, moving away from the bonfire and motioning the group to stand closer to it.

"We have Hahren." Lyla replied and was grateful that she could stand near the warm fire, it had gone very cold now and dalish armour did little to protect against that.

"Good, I've had the circle mages preparing. With the blood you have recovered we should be able to begin the joining right away." Duncan gestured for them to walk towards the warden camp now.

"Was our trial not enough? What is this ritual Warden-Commander?" Lyla didn't have to turn to know that it was Jory who asked this question, the man was a coward through and through.

"All will be revealed in due time Ser knight. We will speak of it when we are in the privacy of our compound." Duncan sternly shut down any more questions.

"There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very…. Odd." Alistair spoke quietly as if afraid any of the passing soldiers would hear them.

"Where they wilder folk?" Duncan asked.

"I don't think so, they looked like apostates, and the daughter had the ability to change shape." Before waiting for Duncan's reply however Lyla had spotted the kennel master and excused herself to talk to him saying she would catch up with the group.

"Here is the herb you require Shem, try to save this dog, I fear we will need him in the coming battle." She walked past the man immediately after giving him the herb and walked to the pen with the dog in. speaking in her elvish tongue now she spoke softly to the animal "my friend, are you ok?" the dog let out a happy bark seemingly telling her he was ok.

"Don't lie to me friend, I can tell you are hurting. But you are a proud one aren't you?" she laughed and continued." I would be honoured to have you fight at my side friend. Get well and find me in the battle." She waited for an excited bark from the mabari and walked away, almost running to catch up with the group of wardens she was with.

She caught up just as they were walking into the tent where the ritual would take place.

"Child I was wondering if you were going to make it, I was about to ask Alistair to run off and find you." Duncan smiled and continued. "Now I will go get the required items. Alistair stay here with our recruits.

"The more I hear about this joining the less I like about it." Jory was whining again as soon as Duncan left the room.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth spoke probably letting more anger into his voice than he meant, it seemed even he had had enough of Jory.

"Why all these damn tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe its tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

"By the creators I am the bravest one here and I'm a woman! Jory why did you even want to join the wardens if all you do is complain about every decision they make?" Lyla was exasperated with the man now,

"There is a lot of glory to be won fighting as a warden." He shot daggers with his eyes at Lyla. "I have a wife and a child on the way, if they had warned me there was this many tests… it just doesn't seem fair."

"You left your pregnant wife alone?" Lyla growled. "Are all shem this cruel or just you?" she shook her head and walked off to the other side of the tent cursing in elvish.

"Jory would you have come if they warned you? Maybe that's why they don't? The wardens do what they must right?" Daveth ignored Lyla's anger which was probably wise.

"Including sacrificing us?" 'Mythal protect us! If that's the new wardens we are all doomed' Lyla thought as she heard Jory speak.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I thought it would stop the blight Ser knight."

"Will you both just shut up? Creators damn me if I am forced to listen to you two prattle on any more." Lyla had lost all patience now and just wanted Duncan to get here so she could go climb a tree and think. Jory and Daveth just looked at her and decided it was probably for the best that they kept quiet.

"At last to the joining." Duncan spoke as he walked into the tent. "The grey wardens were founded during the first blight. When humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." He placed the great bowl he was carrying down on the table placed in the centre of the tent. "So it was that the first grey wardens drank the darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're going to drink their blood? The disgusting creature's blood?" Jory's face had fallen into pure fear.

"As the first grey wardens did before us and as we did before you. This is the source of our power and of our victory." He walked towards them.

"Those who survive the joining are immune to the taint, we can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alistair stood tall and turned to face the group, standing beside Duncan.

"Let's get on with it then." Lyla stood from the corner she was sitting in and stood by Daveth's side.

"We speak only a few words before the ceremony but these words have been said since the first. Alistair if you would?" Duncan turned around and dipped a chalice in the bowl, filling it with the blood.

"Join us. Brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn and should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we will join you." Alistair bowed his head as he spoke, his voice almost mournful.

"Daveth. Step forward" Duncan commanded. Placing the chalice in Daveth's grasp. Daveth only took a moments hesitation and immediately downed the drink. He passed it back to Duncan and turned to face his comrades when suddenly he bent over and screamed in pain, Jory jumped back and squealed. Daveth hit the floor and stopped screaming holding his throat and finding Lyla's face. It scared her to note that his eyes were pure white not the amber they should have been. Daveth finally collapsed dead on the floor.

"I am sorry Daveth" Duncan spoke as he fell. "Step forward. Jory."

Drawing his sword and backing away Jory spoke with panic in his voice "I… I have a wife. A child. Had I known."

"There is no turning back." Duncan spoke across him as if not listening to Jory's protests.

"No. you ask too much" pointing his sword at Duncan. "There is no glory in this." Duncan put the chalice on the table and drew his dagger. Expertly parrying the attack of Jory as he approached and stabbing him in the gut, killing him almost instantly.

"I am sorry Jory." Turning to face Lyla he continued. "But the joining is not complete. Lyla step forward."

"As you wish Hahren." Lyla knew better than to try and back out now. If she didn't go through with this ritual she would be dead from the taint anyway, she had nothing to lose. "Wish me luck"

Taking the chalice off the table she downed the whole thing as quickly as she could. She barely managed to place it back down before her mind filled with pain and white spots appeared on her vision. 'Oh no. Falon'dir guide me.' was the last thing she thought as she fell and lost consciousness.

**-FTDTD-**

A bright light appeared and Lyla thought she may finally be in the beyond with her parents until she saw the shemlen looking at her. It took her a moment to realise who they were. Duncan her new Commander and Alistair he newest Comrade.

"It is finished. Welcome." Duncan spoke softly as he crouched next to her and offered her a hand.

"Two more deaths. In my joining only one of us died. It was. Horrible. I am glad at least you survived Lyla." Alistair spoke with more compassion in his voice than Lyla had ever assumed to hear from a Shem. Perhaps she had grossly underestimated the man.

"How do you feel child?" Duncan asked her as she made her way to her feet.

"As if I had just gone through my vallaslin ceremony." When she saw the confusion on the men's faces she explained. "My head really hurts."

"Ah that is to be expected, Alistair go and get her a poultice from the mages please." Alistair ran out of the tent with such haste she thought he might have fallen. "Did you have dreams child?"

"Yes Hahren, I saw a great dragon roaring at me, it was horrifying." Lyla shuddered at the memory of it.

"Ah the archdemon, let us hope you never have to see it child." As he spoke Alistair rushed back into the tent.

"Here you go Lyla, this should help with the pain, and ease your mind from your dreams, and mine were terrible." Alistair gave a shudder as he remembered his dreams as well.

"Ma serannas Falon." Lyla took the drink gratefully and brought it to her lips.

"Now if you two stay here, Alistair I need you to look after her whilst I go speak with the king, he has requested my presence for the battle planning tonight." With that Duncan left.

"Lyla, what does Ma serannas Falon mean? You've said it to me twice now." Alistair asked as he sat on the floor leaning his back on the table leg.

"It means thank you friend." Lyla spoke quickly and returned to her poultice to finish it off.

"Friend?! Well I never thought I'd hear that from you, I'm not sure I like it." Alistair chuckled as he laughed.

"We can go back to shem if you'd prefer?" she laughed along with him, when he looked puzzled at that she explained it as well. "It comes from Shemlen, which means quick child, it is our word for humans, though it has devolved in more of an insult akin to calling me knife-ears." She smiled at him whilst explaining.

"Hmmm I'm not sure, they are both so appealing, I just can't decide which I prefer."

"Perhaps I should call you felaslen? That means slow child, I think that suits you more." She stuck her tongue at him as she spoke. "Yes Felas is your new name!"

"Oh thank you so much!" Alistair tried to sound upset but the smile on his face betrayed his true emotion.

Lyla was thoroughly confused by the whole situation, if you had told her a month earlier that she would be sitting with a shemlen making jokes and actually starting to like him she would have killed you where you stood but now, she was happy for the first time since leaving her clan. 'How long can that last?' she wondered to herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Andaran Atish'an – a formal greeting
> 
> Asha'balannar – woman of many years, elvish word for Morrigan's mother
> 
> Ma serannas – thank you
> 
> Dareth shiral – farewell (literally safe journey)
> 
> Hahren – elder
> 
> Mythal – elven goddess- the great protector
> 
> Falon'dir – friend of the dead (another elven god)
> 
> Falon – friend
> 
> Felaslen – slow child
> 
> Felas - slow


	8. Taking the Tower

Chapter 8 – Taking the Tower

Alistair and Lyla sat in the tent just talking for what seemed like hours, Alistair had never really had the chance to be this close to Lyla before and was trying to admire her face tattoos without her noticing.  _'They really were beautiful'_ he thought to himself, he loved the bow that rose above her eyes before sweeping down to mask her eyes but there was a small dagger on her left cheek that seemed out of place with the rest. It didn't diminish the beauty of the tattoos but it did help her seem more ferocious.

"Like what you see Felas?" Alistair couldn't tell whether Lyla was angry or amused with him, why did he struggle with woman so much?

"I've just been thinking about your tattoos Lyla, is there a meaning to them?" Alistair tore his gaze away from her as he spoke, too ashamed that he had been caught staring to look at her.

"They aren't tattoos Falon" she paused for a long time and Alistair was about to apologise for insulting her once again when she suddenly continued. "They are my Vallaslin, I think the translation would be blood writing. Each Elvhen must design their own pattern influenced by a creator as part of the Melana'Him ritual." She paused again and asked. "Do you want to know which creators I chose for mine?"

Alistair didn't know what to say so he just nodded silently and listened to her explain that she had drawn it up to show the parts of her that she loved. The bow was chosen for Andruil, the goddess of hunting, this was because from a young age Lyla was a brilliant hunter. She may not have been the most skilled at archery in the clan but the bow was the goddess's tool and Lyla loved that it was on her face. The mask that the bow fell to was for Dirthamen and this was to remind her to always keep her mind to herself and not speak without thinking. She would not tell Alistair what the dagger meant and he was too wary to push her into telling him.

"Lyla wow, I don't know what to say, that's so beautiful, knowing the story behind your face makes it that much harder to look away." He blushed as he realised what he said and quickly looked away again. "Wait" he was desperate to change the subject before she had a chance to think on what he just said. "Didn't you say that your head hurt like the Vallaslin ceremony? What did you mean?"

"when an Elvhen is ready to mature they must go through the ceremony and get the vallaslin imprinted on their face. This must be done in complete silence, any sound and the keeper will decide you aren't ready for the pain that is to live as a dalish." Pain washed through her eyes as she spoke. "That was the single most painful experience of my life, the tears flowed that fast down my face that Master Ilen had to stop and dry my eyes before continuing, the shame of it made the tears stop however and it only took him another day to complete."

Before they could continue talking Duncan returned to the tent and informed the duo that they alone would be going to the tower of Ishal at the far edge of the camp and to wait for a signal to light the beacon.

"What! I'm not going to be in the battle?" the anger in Alistair's voice barely help as he stood to his full height in defiance of his commander.

"This is by personal request of the king Alistair, you will not question his orders."

"Personal request of the king? Maker be damned why must he coddle me?!" Alistair swore at the ground.

"Stop you're whining, Felas, we have an important job." Lyla shook her head at Alistair as she spoke and walked towards Duncan. "Ma nuvenin Hahren."

"I get it, I get it. Just so you know if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the remigold I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." Alistair's voice had so much conviction in it Lyla wasn't sure whether this was something the shemlen king was likely to do or not.

"I don't know Felas, I think it would be a very effective distraction. It may be better than the plan the king has already come up with." She struggled to keep the image of Alistair dancing down the lines of the darkspawn out of her head and continued. "Hahren, do you think we could hold an emergency meeting and discuss this new plan?"

"Child I appreciate the joke but now is not the time." Duncan shot her down immediately. "The darkspawn are coming and will be here within the hour. You know your duty, do your jobs." With this he turned to walk out.

"Duncan, May the maker watch over us, old friend." Alistair nodded at Duncan who said the same back.

"Creators I hope not, I'd take Andruil any day." Lyla muttered to herself to the amusement of the men.

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla charged at the darkspawn around the tower, dodging out of the way of the first genlock to attack her and cutting its hand off with one swipe, it didn't notice and tried to attack her with the sword not realising that the hand that held it was no longer there. It did notice however when its throat was pierced with her dagger. She looked towards Alistair to see if he had caught up and was relieved to see he had already slain the first darkspawn he reached and was duelling the second. His shield effortlessly bouncing the genlock's attacks off and he expertly used the momentum to stab his sword through the monsters middle. Lyla's attention was brought quickly back to the battle as an arrow flew inches past her left ear, turning she saw a genlock with a crossbow that was nearly the size of the small creature holding it. It was standing upon a wooden tower that had been hastily built to hold the kings archers as garrison but was obviously ineffective as they all lay dead before it.

Without thinking she dropped her blades and drew her bow, effortlessly notching an arrow and pulling back the string. She took a deep breath and time seemed to slow down as she aimed and released the arrow. She whispered "be proud Tamlen" in her elven tongue as the arrow flew straight into the creature's eye, killing it quickly.

"There's soldiers alive further up Lyla, let's hurry!" Alistair shouted and ran straight past her, for a man in full heavy armour he was fast when he needed to be. But that was no match for the natural agility and speed of the elves and Lyla sprinted past him jumping over the first genlock she saw and carrying on to the larger darkspawn attacking the soldiers.

Alistair almost stopped and stared as he say the elf jump the creature, who was nearly her height, easily clearing its head by a foot. The genlock seemed to be just as shocked and turned to see what had happened to the woman. Alistair wasted no time and took the opportunity to behead the disgusting monster. Sprinting to catch up to his fellow warden he stopped only to help up the soldiers that were still alive. "No time to explain, we are grey wardens. We need to take this tower back, pick up arms and follow us!" and ran off not waiting to see if they listened to his orders.

Lyla reached the base of the tower and was immediately regretting running ahead alone, she saw three smaller darkspawn that she had come to know as Genlock looking at her with a predatory smile, and there was two taller creatures known as Hurlocks running for her. She noted that one of the Hurlocks wore armour and realised that must be the leader of this group of creatures.

"Ar tu na'lin emma me"  _I will see your blood on my blade_. "ma halem"  _you are finished_ , she screamed at the creatures as she ran, sliding between the open legs of the unarmoured Hurlock, hacking at its leg as she went, hearing it scream and fall as she past brought a grin to her face and she quickly got to her feet and ran at the next genlock. She stopped short of it and immediately changed targets as she saw an arrow pierce its throat,  _'ah some shem are still fighting then'_  she thought and carried on to the next genlock.

Alistair finally arrived and drove his sword through the chest of the downed Hurlock and ran to the Alpha, it saw him coming and swung its blade wildly at him, the beast did not lack ferocity but it did lack discipline something Alistair had perfected in his training as a Templar. He merely shielded himself and waited for the creature to make a mistake, which came quickly as it tried to slash at his throat, he ducked down and swiftly brought his sword back up through the unarmoured jaw of the creature killing it instantly, as it fell he saw Lyla looked at him with the darkspawn covering her body, she laughed as she saw his look of disgust.

"These seth'lin proved no match for us Falon." She walked to him and helped him to his feet from his crouched position. Looking to the soldiers behind him she ordered "we need this tower to be lit, now follow me and we will take the tower back, you mage keep us healed and the larger creatures confused, archer aim at any smaller ones you see." Turning to face the door she was about to speak again but was interrupted.

"We don't take orders from no dirty knife-eared bitch." The archer spat at her. Before she had a chance to react Alistair had turned and grabbed the man by the throat, squeezing so hard the man's eyes started to bulge out.

"that Knife-eared bitch is a grey warden. she is a better fighter than you. she is a better person than you. Shes been trained from birth to kill. she is more dangerous than you could ever imagine and you want to piss her off? you should thank the maker that I am closer and not her, I merely want to kill you she would hurt you in so many ways you beg to die before she killed you. She is our leader and you will respect her soldier, understood!" Alistair growled loud enough for the mage to also hear him. Letting go of the man, who fell to the floor grasping at his throat, he turned and spoke to Lyla. "Sorry about the idiot Lyla, we will follow your lead."

She spat at the man on the floor and swore in elvish at him before turning her attention to Alistair. "Ma serannas Falon but why am I the leader? Surely you should be since you are the elder warden?"

"No bad things happen when I lead. I prefer to follow anyway and you seem to be used to giving orders my friend, I will do as you ask." Feeling a smile on her face Lyla turned on her heels and walked into the tower.

**-FTDTD-**

They had fought their way through the first two floors of the tower with great resistance, the archer had been shot by a darkspawn arrow but had been healed by the mage, unfortunately Alistair could already sense the taint in his blood, and he knew the man would never survive. When they reached the top of the stairs to the third floor Alistair couldn't help but remark "Maker's breathe. What are these darkspawn doing here ahead of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance!" he shook his head realising how stupid the question was but was relieved to see Lyla had chosen to ignore it as she walked ahead.

"HEY DARKSPAWN GET OUT HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making the group jump. "I SAID GET OUT HERE!" she turned her head to look at Alistair with a grin on her face, "do you think when I ask them to leave they will?"

Five genlock warriors ran to the sound of her voice and a Hurlock alpha followed soon after, they merely stopped and looked at her dumbfounded by the elf's action.

"Alistair here thinks you should all leave, I'm sorry but you weren't invited to join our camp and I think it's very rude that you just let yourselves in and made such a mess. Now please leave!" she spoke with that same voice that Alistair struggled to understand, was it humour or anger she spoke with? Before the darkspawn had a chance to react however he saw Lyla reach over to a ballista beside her, that he had not noticed, and fire the bolt inside it. The bolt must have been amplified by magic as it exploded when it hit a genlock straight in the jaw, taking out the rest of the darkspawn in one go.

"I'm sorry Alistair it seems they didn't want to leave." Lyla sounded like a small sad child as she spoke but then laughed and said "there's no time to waste lets hurry to the top and light the beacon, hopefully we aren't too late." And ran off leaving the men slack jawed and thoroughly confused as to what just happened.

"Lyla wait! You can't just keep running off on your own" Alistair cried as he ran after her, running around the corner to see she had already engaged the darkspawn waiting for them. He ran to the darkspawn attacking her flank and bashed his shield into its face, knocking it onto its backside, he immediately followed this up with a sword through its neck.

Lyla ignored Alistair's fighting beside her concentrating on blocking the attacks of the much bigger Hurlock that was aggressively attacking her, as it brought its blade down to cut her head open she raised her sword and dagger in an 'X' and held the weapon there before expertly spinning and disarming the creature, she then span behind it with her back facing the creature and brought her blades sharply behind her piercing its body and with a cry it fell to the floor dead. Seeing another genlock running at her she threw her dagger at it, hitting it in the middle of its head killing it. As the body was falling she ran past and grabbed the dagger out without breaking her pace and charged the next creature. A giant fist made of stone flew over her shoulder as she ran and she realised the mage and archer had finally recovered from her surprise attack, though it surprised her just as much as it did them, she didn't see the ballista until she had already shouted the darkspawn.

Alistair engaged another Hurlock alpha, this one armed with a sword and shield and was expertly blocking its attacks and trying to get some of his own in when it suddenly lost its head and fell to the floor. It revealed the small elven warden who merely laughed and warned him not to waste time before running up the stairs to the top floor.

Reaching the top of the tower Lyla had hoped that they would have a bit of luck and it would be empty so they could light fire quickly. Her luck was not to be found though as she saw a gigantic monster picking at the bones of the men it had killed in the middle of the room. Backing to the wall she muttered aloud "Dirthamen. What is that thing?"

Alistair heard her speak before he got into the room and was just as surprised as she was to see the creature, hoping it hadn't seen her yet he motioned to the men to back off down the stairs and grabbed Lyla's arm as he walked back down.

"Lyla that's an ogre, we can't just rush in as you would like to, we need a plan." He whispered to her.

"ok, Alistair do you think you can keep it busy with your shield?" when he nodded she continued, "shemlen you fire your arrows at its face, aim for the eyes, I'm sure that won't kill it but it might piss it off enough to make a mistake, Mage can you try and freeze it in place? Or at least slow it down so the knight here will be able to get out of its way. I am going to run for its back and try to climb it, I've been climbing since I was a child but somehow I doubt this will be quite the same, if I can get to its head I may be able to bring my Dar'Misaan into its brain and bring the fury of Elgar'nan to it. Good hunting." She walked back out to the ogre and the men followed her without question.

Alistair screamed as he entered the room, hoping to get the ogres attention fully on him, which worked very quickly, almost as quickly as he regretted doing it. The behemoth lowered its head and ran at Alistair who managed to dive out of the way just in time, getting up to see the ogre turn and swipe its humongous arm at him, he jumped back out of the way and swiped his sword at it as he did so, he hit the creature but didn't even manage to pierce the skin, 'the tough son of a bitch' he cursed silently.

Lyla noted the fact that Alistair couldn't even hurt the monster as she motioned for the mage and archer to fire, the archer whilst not as good as a Elvhen bow master was still quite skilled and manage to hit the ogres eye in only three attempts, enraging the creature as it swung wildly knocking Alistair to the edge of the room, the mage panicked at this and tried to freeze the creature, it did little to stop it but did manage to slow it down a bit.

Lyla cursed and ran around the room trying to stay out of the ogre's vision as it grabbed the archer, tearing his head off with no effort. She ran silently and leaped to its back as it stood in front of the mage. She raised her swords as she jumped and the force of it managed to sink her blades up to the hilt and she laughed loudly as she heard its scream of pain, she pulled her Dar'Misu out of the creature and spun herself round to land on the hilt of her sword which managed to hold her weight. Jumping up she span forward and landed between the creatures giant horns, bringing her dagger down through its eye. With a load roar it fell to its knees and them onto its face, landing directly on the mage, killing him instantly.

She pulled her sword out of the creatures back and lit the beacon, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't too late. As soon as it was lit she ran to Alistair who had managed to pull himself up to the wall and rested his back against it.

"I had feared Falon'Din had claimed you Lethallin, I'm glad you're alive." Suddenly she heard darkspawn running into the room. "Though I fear it may not be for too lo…" she stopped mid-sentence as an arrow pierced her stomach, she fell to her knees and could swear she saw a giant bird flying towards the tower as she lost consciousness.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ma nuvenin – as you wish
> 
> Hahren – elder
> 
> Felas – slow (Lyla decided on this as Alistair's nickname in the last chapter)
> 
> seth'lin – thin blood
> 
> Falon - friend
> 
> Ma serannas – thank you


	9. Treacherous Shemlen

**Chapter 9 – Treacherous Shemlen.**

_Lyla was walking through the camp towards Ashalle, the woman who had taken her in as her own after Lyla's mother died. She carried in her hands three bowls of stew, she knew Ashalle very well and knew that she would have forgotten to eat today as she always did when she was teaching the children with Merrill. Merrill was barely more than a child herself but she was smarter than Lyla and Ashalle combined. She was the keepers first and had been a part of the Sabrae clan since she was a very small child, Merrill's parents were from the Alerion clan and had chosen to give their child to the Sabrae clan as they knew there were no magical children born there. Merrill was too young to remember her parents but like Lyla she saw Ashalle as her mother, the woman had raised her along with Lyla._

" _Andaran Atish'an Lethallan" Merrill smiled at her friend as she approached them. "Is that for me? Ma serannas Lyla, you are too good to me as always. Can I at least get you a drink? We have…" she paused and looked around trying to see what was around her. "Water?" she smiled weakly and took a bowl off Lyla._

" _Merrill, you're my sister you don't need to get me anything and I know you both too well, you haven't eaten since breakfast have you?" she looked up at Ashalle with a stern look in her eyes. "Mamae you know how Merrill gets when she talks about history, you should have kept an eye on her." She smiled after this to let her parent know that she wasn't really cross._

" _Lyla you know as well as I that no one but you could stop Merrill once she gets interested in something." Ashalle laughed._

" _Though I must admit I didn't expect to see you again." As she spoke Lyla noticed the world shifting in colour, the beautiful vibrant green trees of the Brecillian forest quickly changed to the brown leafed trees of the Korcari wilds._

" _Mamae? What's going on? Where am I?" Lyla was scared, the panic apparent in her voice._

" _Da'len it's time for you to wake up. You are a warden now, not Elvhen. Stop fooling yourself and go back to your shemlen friend." Ashalle spoke with such venom in her voice that Lyla felt her heart break._

" _No, Mamae don't leave me. I don't want to be alone, please Mamae." Lyla was crying as she fell to her knees begging. She turned to Merrill who wore an equally hate filled face as her parent. Lyla's tears fell harder as she watched Merrill transform._

_A mighty black dragon had formed from the body of Merrill and darkspawn where forming from the friends she had once saw. The dragon noticed her and roared. To Lyla it sounded like a thousand halla stampeded through her mind, bringing the dread wolf himself to find her. She screamed and closed her eyes. Wishing for the nightmare to end._

_**-** _ **FTDTD-**

Lyla woke with a start, she held in the scream before it escaped her lips but couldn't help the tears flowing down her cheek. She noticed she was lying in a bedroll set up in a tent but for the life of her she couldn't remember putting it up, in fact she couldn't remember much right now. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her stomach and the cold hard floor of the tower rushing to meet her.

Hearing the flap of the tent move she turned her head to look, amazed that she was in no pain. In the entrance stood a lone, grey wolf, panting as it stood there watching her. "Andaran Atish'an Morrigan, how did I get here?"

The wolf barked then as a white light consumed it a woman appeared crouched. As Morrigan stood she spoke. "Ah, you remember me, how nice. T'was my mother who saved you dalish. After seeing how the fight was going she saw you fall and turned into a giant bird and swooped you up in her arms." Morrigan's face told Lyla that the story may not be true but Lyla was sure she had seen a bird.

"So, I wasn't hallucinating. So it was she that healed me? Where are we Asha?" Lyla turned her body to look at the woman more easily, she didn't want to remove the cover of the bedroll as she noticed she was naked.

"No. T'was I that healed you dalish. You are at our home in the wilds, surely you remember such a place? T'is about time you woke up, your friend has been terribly annoying with his constant questions of your health." Lyla's face shone at that statement, Alistair was alive! She didn't care right now about her dream or the fact he was a Shem, the only person she knew was still alive!

"Morrigan, what happened to the shem army? The darkspawn?" Lyla was almost scared to ask, she didn't care for the Shem but knew better than anyone the danger the blight was on Thedas.

"It seems your king was betrayed. His man did not bring his troops to battle as promised." Morrigan spoke in a sing-song voice to show she really didn't care about what happened.

"He's not my king, I couldn't stand the man but if the battle was lost, what of Duncan or the grey wardens?" Lyla didn't care if she was asking too many questions anymore, Duncan was the first Shem to ever show her kindness and her order was the closest thing to a clan that she had now.

"You and that bumbling idiot are the only survivors dalish." Morrigan did seem to be sad as she spoke perhaps she wasn't completely evil then. "But enough talk, Mother wishes to speak to you, you will find some armour in that chest, I'm afraid the stuff you were wearing was completely destroyed."

"Ma serannas Morrigan." Lyla said as she watched the woman leave the tent, crawling out of the bedroll she opened the chest and gasped. Pure elven ironwood armour, it even had the craftwork signature of Master Ilen under the breast plate. The armour was lighter and stronger than any leather armour she had worn before and had the silvery blue bark of the ironwood tree masterfully crafted into the shapes of leaves as the scales. She looked down and saw the leggings were made up of the same material but also had a green silk skirt on top, this was designed to look like the leaves of the tree of the Ironwood tree. Lyla had never seen craftwork so beautiful in all her life. She looked upon the armour once more and noticed that next to master Ilen's signature was another, Keeper Mahariel. Another gasp with tears forming in her eyes she realised this was the armour of her father, the one he must have died in. Lyla had no idea how Asha'balannar had retrieved it but she didn't care, she finally had something of her fathers to keep.

After getting dressing in the armour she was amazed to find it was so light it made her feel as though she was naked. She was amazed that it fit her so well but assumed that the witch must have somehow refitted it to her size. She walked out of the tent towards the lake that Morrigan's house was next to, not even noticing Alistair and Asha'balannar talking to her left, she walked to the water's edge and gasped at her reflection, she looked beautiful, and it was the first time she had ever thought that about herself in armour.

"Lyla? Thank the maker you're ok, I was so scared you would leave me!" Alistair finally noticed her and ran to her.

"Alistair, I don't think the maker had much to do with it." She turned away from Alistair and looked at the witch. "Mas serannas Asha'balannar, I am forever in your debt for the gift you have given me. Did you know it was my fathers?"

Alistair was confused, was what her fathers? And where did she get that armour from, he knew better than to question his friend though, he had been on the receiving end of her anger and didn't want to be ever again.

"I found him twenty four years ago, near death, he was beyond even my magic at the time. I have always like your people. He told me that he and his bonded where attacked by humans and he fought back to allow her to escape. He told me how she was with child and asked if I knew of any way to change that armour to fit you when you came of age. I did so not expecting ever to find you but I kept my promise regardless." The witch was uncharacteristically serious as she spoke and Lyla struggled to keep the tears out of her eyes, this was such a sad time losing all the human armies to the dark spawn but she couldn't help but be happy.

"Ma serannas Asha'balannar" was all she could manage to say.

"Well now that's out of the way, Lyla did you know this was The Flemeth. From the legends?" Alistair sounded amazed as he spoke.

"Of course I did Felas, that's what I've been calling her since we met her." Lyla was still struggling to speak.

"Do not speak about me as if I am not here children." Flemeth's stern voice rose above Lyla's. "Now that I have saved you I must ask, what will you do now?"

"I don't know, we are the only two wardens left in ferelden aren't we?" Alistair asked and saw Flemeth nod her head. "How are we supposed to end a blight with just the two of us?" all hope had left Alistair now and he bowed his head in fear of what he supposed would happen to the country now.

"Wait, Felas, what about the wardens from Orlais?" Lyla found her voice again at last, letting the confidence she was good at faking shine through.

"We could find them but I honestly wouldn't know how and could we really leave ferelden like this?" he didn't even look up as he spoke.

"Well what about the treaties? We went to find them, perhaps they are still at camp?" Lyla tried to sound hopeful but she was struggling.

"No. Wait. They aren't at the camp. Flemeth please tell me you managed to grab my pack as you saved us?" Alistair looked up hopefully at the witch.

"of course I did fool, I'm not as stupid as you wardens seem to be, sending the treaties off with some bumbling fool to attack darkspawn, they should have been kept safe somewhere not in your bag."

"Felas, we have them here?" Lyla felt the hope return to her body. "Then we do have a chance don't we? If we get the dwarves, mages and Elvhen with us we can stop this!"

"We could go to Redcliffe as well, I told you I grew up there, Arl Eamon was not at the fight perhaps he still has his men and with King Cailen dead he will be the best person to have on our side to rally the nobles to our cause." Alistair was practically bubbling with excitement as he spoke now. "Could we really do this? Raise an army and stop the blight?"

"You can't if you just stand in my yard all day! You should go now. Dalish you say you owe me? Repay me by doing me this favour. Take Morrigan with you, she could use the experience away from home." Flemeth spoke directly at Lyla now, it was still a little scary for Lyla to meet her eyes but she did so anyway.

"Ma nuvenin Asha'balannar I will do as you wish." Lyla bowed her head at the woman.

"Mother do we have two guest for dinner or none?" Morrigan called from inside the hut.

"They are leaving Girl and you are going with them." Flemeth's reply left little doubt that this was nothing but an order.

"Oh such a shame… wait. What?" Morrigan stepped out from the hut. "Do I get no say in this?"

"No" Flemeth gave a look to her daughter that seemed to dare her to defy her.

"Very well mother. Dalish if you would give me a moment to gather my things." Alistair couldn't believe his ears, he had just gotten his head around the fact he had been saved by an apostate, granted an extremely powerful apostate from legends, and now he was to be joined by one. How could Lyla just accept that? Perhaps apostates were seen differently by the dalish.

"Are we really letting this apostate come with us Lyla? The Templars and chantry will be after us in every town we visit." Alistair spoke quietly to Lyla hoping not to be heard by the intimidating woman before him.

Lyla's face changed from the happy look she had on to one of great anger at Alistair's words, causing him to jump. "Do you not think they would be after us anyway? The chantry is evil Shem, if it wasn't for them my people would still be in the dales. This chantry you are so afraid of pissing off has declared my people a pest and an enemy to their church. I couldn't care less what they think of me." Lyla was practically growling at Alistair when she stopped but before he could speak again she started. "And don't forget Felaslen it was an  **apostate**  that saved our lives." She spat the word apostate out with such venom Alistair could feel his face pale in fear.

"I'm sorry Lyla I didn't realise. It's just I was trained as a Templar and it's hard for that thought process to change." He muttered whilst looking down and avoiding the woman's eyes.

"You were a mage hunter?" Lyla's voice dropped below freezing as she spoke. "You were a Chantry bitch? How could I have been so wrong about you Shem, you're just as evil as the rest of your kind if that's who you are." She walked away from Alistair at this, she was too angry at the man for hiding this from her and didn't want to attack the only other grey warden for miles around.

"T'is a funny sight indeed." Morrigan laughed as she approached Lyla. "To see a human so afraid of an elf, I never thought I'd see the day." When Lyla gave her a threatening look warning her to be quiet Morrigan just laughed. "Shall we be off then? We do have a world to save."

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla was struggling to follow the path that Morrigan was making them take, she was used to tracking animals and remembering her way in unknown places but the wilds Morrigan grew up in where indecipherable to her. She looked in awe at the brown, grey colours of the trees and underbrush which when compared to the vibrant emerald green trees of her home, the brecillian forest, added to the depression weighing in her heart. ' _How could I have fooled myself into thinking I could trust this Shemlen? I should have realised he was like all the others, greedy and out for himself. No doubt he's just waiting for a free moment so he can slit my throat for the glory of his seth'lin maker.'_ she all but screamed internally at herself.

"Lyla? Are you ok? ' _Stupid question, of course she's not, look at her idiot.'_ Alistair regretted the question instantly, he felt even worse when he saw how she looked at him, all the friendly familiarity gone, replaced by a Stoney ice cold expression.

"Ar'din nuvenin na'din Harellan."  _I don't wish to kill you trickster._  Lyla's voice had lost all the joy he had heard back at Flemeth's house and was instead dripping with venom. "Don't talk to me."

Laughter in front of him shook Alistair from his thoughts and he looked up to see the raven haired witch standing by a tree shaking with laughter.

"T'is so funny." She exclaimed whilst looking at the pair. "You expect this fool to not speak? And you blame him for being a Templar yet never asked why?" she laughed again and continued leading them through the path.

"Fine" the words oozed from the elf's mouth with such anger Alistair could feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. "Why didn't you tell me you were a mage hunter?"

"I had no choice. I told you I was a servant for Arl Eamon, well his wife sent me away when I was ten. I was raised by the chantry. They convinced me that being a Templar was the right thing, that mages and heathens needed to be stopped and my blade should do it." He dared to look up at Lyla's face as he spoke and saw her eyes still filled with hate but her face had relaxed. "I hated every minute of the training but they force you to take lyrium to enhance the powers we train against magic. Lyrium is addictive Lyla, once you join the Templars it's almost impossible to stop, to quit lyrium addiction outright kills more times than not." He could have sworn he saw a flash of sympathy in her eyes before the hate took over again. "The chantry controls the lyrium supply, to leave the Templar order is to leave the lyrium and to leave lyrium is suicide."

"Why aren't you dead then?" Lyla's words sounded harsh but her eyes betrayed the truth, she was confused, whether about the chantry or her friendship with Alistair was anyone's guess.

"There was a tournament held to honour the grey wardens at the grounds I was training in. Duncan was there overseeing it, he claimed that the winner of the group would be asked to join his order. So I jumped at the chance of leaving, I hated what the order did to mages." A brief smile crossed his lips intended to bring Lyla onto his side. "Armed with my sword and shield I felt unbeatable as I walked into the arena for my first fight. That feeling lasted all of twenty seconds with I tried to dodge a direct stab and fell to the ground instead. To say I was embarrassed would be an understatement. I managed to get up and finish the fight but well the damage was done. I fought against other stronger fighters but lost to nearly all of them. But I suppose Duncan saw something in me, instead of recruiting the winner of the tourney he recruited me instead. I'll never forget the grand cleric's face as he told her. 'You want to do what?'" he spoke the last line in a high pitched squeaky voice that succeeded in making Lyla laugh. "Duncan just told her he invoke the rite of conscription and took me off to join the wardens. Turns out the joining rid me of all my dependency on lyrium which is lucky as I didn't really fancy asking the chantry for one more hit."

"So the Templars are slaves? This chantry of yours gets worse and worse every time someone tells me about it. I hope the dread wolf found Andraste for what she did. Felas, I understand why you may not have wanted to tell me about this but please no more secrets, you are the only friend I have left, I need to be able to trust you." Lyla looked up at Alistair hoping he understood how lonely she was.

"Lyla, I promise I have no more big secrets to hide."  _'Well except one'_

"Ma serannas Falon. Come I can see the edge of the wilds, we must be near the road now."

**-FTDTD-**

Morrigan walked behind her companions now that they had reached the road, she hadn't been this far from the wilds since she was a small girl, the road itself seemed to be the same as the one she remembered but this one was surrounded by farmland, looking ahead she could just about make out the ruined remains of the imperial highway ahead. She remarked to herself how nice the quiet was now that that idiotic male warden had finally shut up and then looked upon the wardens in front of her finding herself smiling in amusement at them. She found it hilarious that this big man would follow the words of a little elf woman who was at least a head and a half smaller than him. Elves were usually smaller than men but this one was small even for them.  _'How can this woman expect to fight darkspawn so much bigger than her?'_ she thought to herself.

"There's something in the distance. I think it's a group of darkspawn and they're chasing something, an animal of some kind. Alistair get ready to charge them as they approach, Morrigan I don't know what your abilities are yet but would you prefer to shift into an animal and fight close up or stay behind and use your staff?" Lyla's spoke matter-of-factly leaving no doubt that she was born to lead the group.

"Let me shift Dalish, let the darkspawn fear my forms." As she finished speaking a great light shone from her and her body shifted to that of a giant spider.

"Andruil guide us" Lyla muttered to herself as she drew her bow, knowing that the group needed ranged support. She nocked an arrow and drew back the bow string, drawing in a breath and closing one eye she aimed at the nearest darkspawn still some 20 paces away. "Dread wolf take you monster." She growled as she let loose the arrow.

The Hurlock looked up from the animal it was chasing in time to see a group approaching them, it barely had time to react when it saw the arrow flying straight at it. The last thing it saw was the arrow fly into its eye before it died. Alistair charged as soon as he saw it fall, stopping briefly as the giant spider jumped over him and ran straight into a Hurlock alpha, taking it in her mandibles and crunching the life out of it. Alistair ran in to the next genlock smashing his shield into its face and looked in disgust as the creatures face was destroyed, before driving his sword through his throat, he felt pain in his shoulder as another darkspawn slashed at him. Luckily the blow lacked any real power as the creature fell almost instantly after hitting him, an arrow sticking out of the back of its head. Morrigan ate the last darkspawn before changing back into her human form.

"Urgh, that was disgusting, did you have to eat them?" Alistair stared at her in disgust.

"no, but I was hungry." Came Morrigan's reply as she looked up the animal she had saved.

"Is that the same dog you helped Lyla?" Alistair asked as he saw the hound charge towards the elf, stopping just before her and licking her outstretched hand.

"I think it is, these mabari imprint on a master right?" she looked at the dog as she spoke, surprised to see it nod its head. "Am I your new master?" she asked not realising she had slipped into speaking elven. See another nod she spoke again "well you need a name then don't you, I'll call you Revas."  _Freedom_ , she spoke again but in her elvish tongue. "Freedom, for that is what you are to me friend, you are my freedom from the world that hates me, freedom from the clan that disowned me. I am honoured you chose me my friend."

"Does this mean we are going to have this mangy beast follow us around? Wonderful." Morrigan's voice full of sarcasm as she shook her head.

"Oh he's not mangy." Alistair spoke with the voice of a mother who had just seen her baby for the first time. "How did he understand you when you spoke elvish though?" he asked no one in particular.

"We get this dog and you're still the stupidest in our group Alistair." Morrigan laughed as she spoke, and Revas barked happily at her comment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Andaran Atish'an – formal greeting
> 
> Ma serannas – thank you
> 
> Mamae - mother
> 
> Asha - woman
> 
> Asha'balannar – woman of many years, Flemeth's elvish name
> 
> Felas – slow, Alistair's nickname
> 
> Ma nuvenin – as you wish
> 
> Felaslen – slow child.


	10. Lothering

**Chapter 10 – Lothering**

Lothering was a quiet little village just north of Ostagar, it was close enough that Morrigan suggested they go there for supplies as they only had the clothes on their backs to travel with at the moment. As they arrived usually empty village was bristling with life, the refugees from blight stricken villages all around had fled there. And of course with fleeing desperate people come those who would try to gain from all the loss. It was such a group that stopped Lyla and her party as they walked along the imperial highway to enter Lothering

"Wake up gentleman, more travellers to attend to." Leader of the bandits spoke with a surprisingly pleasant tone. Lyla looked past him and saw the five heavily armed men watching them with suspicion and noted one of them looked to the right of the highway. Following his gaze she gasped as she saw the dead bodies of an elven family. The father had his arms chopped off and from the look on his face it had happened whilst he was still alive, the mother had been stabbed more times than Lyla could count and just as she thought it could not get any worse she saw the children. They had been mutilated beyond recognition, the monsters who did this obviously weren't killing for money or for greed. They were killing for the fun of killing those they saw as inferior. She felt sick as an anger she had never felt before took over her mind and a red mist overcame her vision. Unknown to the danger the bandits where in the leader walked towards Alistair, ignoring Lyla completely. "I guess that fellow is the leader." Pointing towards Alistair, sending a look of panic on Alistair's face.  _'Big mistake Shemlen.'_

"Err. They don't look much like the others. You know." A lackey spoke up from the looks of him what he lacked in brain cells he more than made up with pure muscle. "Maybe we should let these ones pass."

"Nonsense, Greetings Travellers." shooting Lyla a disgusted look, who had begun cursing quietly in elvish, Revas growled at the man as she spoke.  _'Bigger mistake, ar'tu na'lin emma mi' I will see your blood on my blade._

"Highwaymen, preying on those fleeing the darkspawn I suppose." Alistair said to no one in particular. Looking at Lyla he continued. "She's the leader not me. You probably shouldn't upset her, she's a nasty temper."

"A knife-ear in charge of humans?!" the Man obviously didn't know what danger he was in as he insulted Lyla, who growled at the man in anger. "What has the world come to?"  _'Thank the creators he's just as insufferable as I'd hoped. This shemlen deserves to die more than any I've killed before.'_

"T'is amusing how people insult the heavily armed and extremely angry elf is it not?" Morrigan laughed after she spoke and continued shaking as Lyla finally spoke up.

"Seth'lin Shemlen, the Dread Wolf has come to take you." She growled once again and then spoke in elvish "Revas, kill the big stupid one." She then drew her blades in one smooth action and beheaded the leader of the highwaymen in one fell swoop. Revas had already began charging the Group before she managed to draw her sword and reached his target as the leaders head hit the floor. Jumping at his unprotected throat Revas ripped it out almost effortlessly.

"All right, we surrender. We're just trying to get by, before the darkspawn get us all" one of the men spoke up barely able to get the words out at the sight of the blood thirsty Mabari in front of him. Lyla slowly walked up to the remaining men laughing menacingly as she did.

"I've had a really, really bad day. So thank you for giving me something to work my frustrations out on." She laughed again as she stopped next to Revas, the massive war hound coming up past her waist. "Give me all your silver and I'll only kill half of you, otherwise my war hound here will get to feast." She grinned wildly watching the men in front of her collectively gulp. The man who had spoken originally walked up to and opened a chest that was hidden behind a ruined cart. Standing up he held a coin purse in his hand and offered it to Lyla.

"Twenty silver pieces, that's all we have!" the man fell to his knees pleading. "Please don't kill me." This statement was only met with more laughter as Lyla looked at him. Turning to look at her companions who had walked up and stood behind her she asked.

"What shall we do Falonen?" Morrigan pulled the staff from her back and walked to the man on his knees while Alistair merely looked down at the ground not willing to meet her gaze, too ashamed at what his race had done.

"They are fools to get in our way, let's teach them a lesson." She said her eyes filled with glee as she smiled.

"I hate shemlen, and you are the worst of the worst. You are greedy, arrogant and worst of all idiotic. You murdered that family there, for what? Money? Vengeance? Or maybe just because their ears weren't as round as yours? Did you really expect to beat two grey wardens a mage and a war hound? You are the reason my people and yours will never have peace. I am the force than ensures we won't." Her words rang upon the ears of the men in front of her. "You've been dead since I met you, your body just didn't know it yet." She stabbed the man in front of her through the throat. "Kill them all." Revas dived at the closest bandit and bit rapidly, trying to break down his will and succeeding. He fell to the floor to be met by two black unyielding eyes which then dived upon him as Revas closed his jaw around the man's throat. Alistair recovered from the shock of Lyla's speech and drew his sword and shield running at the man in between Morrigan and Revas, this one had actually managed to draw his weapons and was hiding behind his shield as Morrigan cast spells at him. Alistair smashed his shield into the man's back forcing him to the ground where Morrigan's spells hit him, killing him painfully.

They continued on in silence until they walked into the clearing before Lothering. "Well there it is Lothering. Pretty as a painting." The village in front of them was made up of small wooden houses that were built right almost on top of each other. They curved round a big building in the centre of the village, the chantry. This looked slightly out of place compared to the simple houses surrounding it, it was made of stone and had statues in the courtyard in front of it, and when Lyla didn't recognise them she assumed they must be something to do with this strange religion.

"I've been thinking, where do we plan to go from here?" Alistair broke her concentration on the village forcing her back to the conversation taking place.

"You've been thinking? Do I need to brew you a poultice for the headache?" Morrigan sarcastically asked eliciting a bark from Revas that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"I. I don't know Alistair, I was thinking we could go to the mages first, Morrigan is talented at brewing poultices I'm sure but we need a healer or at least someone who can teach her how to heal." Lyla sounded completely different know that the fighting had stopped, she had gone from that cold angry warrior to her usual self very quickly.

"You don't want to find the dalish elves first? I was sure that was where we go." The surprise in Alistair's voice was difficult to hide.

"No, they don't allow shemlen to enter the clan unless they are Solas'Tu. The closest translation I can make in your tongue would be ones who bring Pride. It means I can't show you to Elvhen till you have been proved worthy. I am sorry but you haven't proved yourself to me yet, not enough to endanger my people."  _'Plus I don't know if I can go back, I was cast out.'_  She ended silently.

"Oh, perhaps we could go to Redcliffe first then? It is closer after all." The hurt in Alistair's voice was apparent but Lyla didn't want to talk about her people anymore so she left it alone.

"Maybe we could, though I think perhaps we should find out some news first. We have been out of the loop for a while and I don't want to miss anything important. Come let's explore this place." Lyla looked ahead to the village. She had never seen a human settlement up close before and was shocked at how different it was to her own peoples. ' _How can they stand living in one place? It must be so strange not moving around all the time. And how do so many people live here? I've never seen such a busy place in my life.'_

"Before we go Lyla, can I ask just one thing? This is a simple village, they won't have seen many elves before and they certainly won't have seen any dalish. They will probably insult you but they just don't know any better please don't attack anyone. Also they are a simple maker-fearing folk, if you could refrain from insulting their god it would help us immensely. We have too many enemies to keep making more." Alistair was surprised to hear himself speak, and the look Lyla gave him in return made him sure he shouldn't have said anything.

"Mythal protect me but you are right Felas, I will try my best to control my temper, please try and stop me if I get carried away." Lyla gave him the nearest to a smile she could manage at the minute and turned to walk towards the village.

**-FTDTD-**

After hearing a farmer insult her personally and a Templar guard warn her not to make trouble the last thing Lyla wanted to do was enter the chantry but Alistair was insistent on it, Morrigan had long since wandered off saying she would be back when they left the village. "Felas I think I will wait outside when you go in." she spoke softly. "I know I said I would try to be understanding and not insult your religion but I still don't like it and what they do to my people. I can't go inside, I just can't." He smiled understandingly at her and she continued. "I will wait over by that tree, once you are finished we can go and get supplies and leave this place." She smiled up at him and walked to the place she had mentioned.

Alistair watched her walk away and smiled as he saw the dog following, ever protective. He turned away from her at last and carried on towards the chantry. Noticing a chasind man screaming about something or other.  _'Isn't it great how the blight manages to bring everybody together'?_ He carried on past the man and the crowd that was slowly gathering around him, to be stopped at the door by a tired looking Templar.

"If you seek refuge in the chantry, there's simply no room left." He spoke with the resignation of a man who had repeated the words a thousand times.

"The chantry's closed?" Alistair was confused, the chantry never shut its door to one who wished to pray. ' _The situation must be worse than I thought.'_

"You can still come in and pray to the maker, there is just no room to stay Serah." The Templar look apologetically at Alistair as if expecting him to break down. "The priests are within, Maker bless us all."

"Did you know there were bandits on the highway?" Alistair hastily changed the subject, he didn't want to be seen as a refugee.

"Were? Did you drive them off? Ser Bryant will appreciate that." The man tried to smile but it fell flat, it almost looked like he had forgotten he could. Alistair muttered his thanks and blessing to the templar as he stepped passed him and inside.

This chantry was very different than the one he had grown up in. It was a lot less fanciful and the pews were set up in an orderly manner. He appreciated the curved ceiling inside and then looked ahead at the men huddled up further inside. One man had the armour of a templar on and was obviously in charge.  _'Ser Bryant I assume'_. As he walked towards the group he was stopped as a man told him his story. The man had come to see the grand cleric to ask for her blessing as his family were fleeing their farm and he was worried the maker wouldn't protect him. Alistair blessed the man and carried on forcefully this time, hoping no one else would interrupt. As he approached Ser Bryant looked up, his grey eyes surrounded by the lines of a man who had not had enough sleep, like his fellow templar he tried to smile at Alistair as he approached but failed miserably.

"I am Alistair, of the grey wardens Ser. I take it you are Ser Bryant?" Alistair tried his best to sound official but seemed more like a child given responsibility, he was secretly glad that Morrigan and Lyla weren't there to listen.

Ser Bryant nodded his head. "Ah I wish you hadn't told me that. Teyrn Loghain has issued an order declaring all grey wardens an enemy of ferelden for betraying king Cailen in the battle of Ostagar. I don't really believe him but I can't say the same for the people of this town. It might be best if you keep it to yourself." Alistair swore quietly but that was still loud enough to turn heads. "I had thought you were one of Arl Eamon's knights."

"Oh do they come here often?" Alistair asked. Ser Bryant went on to explain that some had stopped there in recent days seeking a cure for Arl Eamon's illness, it seemed to be quite serious as he was sending his men away in search of a legend. They were searching for the urn of Andraste's ashes which was said to cure any illness.  _'I must convince Lyla to go to Redcliffe right away. But I can't not ask for news here now, I promised I would.'_

"Those bandits outside the village are no longer a problem, they made the mistake of insulting our leader and well let's just say perhaps the maker will be gentler in his punishment." He smiled as he spoke.

"Sad that it needed to come to that, apologise to your leader for me, I hope he will forgive me."

"Well I'm sure  **she** will, she's an elf and they had just murdered an elven family so she wouldn't need your apology, she would have killed them no matter what."

"Well then they asked for it, please take a reward for your service." The Templar reached into his armour and produced a coin purse, seemingly brimming with coin.

"Thank you Serah, I will give them and your apologies to my leader." Ser Bryant turned away and carried on his conversation with the templars around him, Alistair decided he wanted a blessing before he left so went to talk to the grand cleric.

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla had sat at the foot of the tree enjoying the shade as it kept the late summer sun off her back, she enjoyed watching the people walk about their lives. It was so strange to her, she had been brought up to believe that all humans were inherently evil causing pain and suffering wherever they walked but how could these scared looking people be evil? Lyla looked around hoping to see some greedy humans to prove her teachers correct but saw none, she was really confused. Could the keeper and the Hahren of the clan have been so wrong? At the thought of her clan her mood worsened and her heart dropped. ' _Oh Merrill, I wish you were here with me sister. I'm all alone now, this world hates me and I have nothing left to care for.'_  As if sensing her thoughts Revas pushed his head into her lap and motioned for his head to be scratched, as she did she started singing softly to him.

" _Melava inan enansal._

_Ir su araval tu elvarel_

_U Na emma abelas._

_In elgar sa vir mana._

_In tu setheneran."_

She had barely finished singing the first verse when she noticed a woman had stopped and walked closer to listen. The woman had short braided red hair, Lyla's mouth dropped as she saw it, she had never seen such beautiful hair. Looking down Lyla noted that she wore strange robes that Lyla had never seen before, they were orange and Beige. The chest had a sun rise embroidered into it. Lyla suddenly realised she had stopped singing to stare at the woman's chest and looked down feeling her cheeks flush.

"That was a lovely song, it is dalish, non?" the woman had a strange accent, Lyla had never heard of anyone speak like that and thought it sounded beautiful.

"Yes it is, my mother used to sing it to me" Lyla looked up sure that the blush had gone from her cheeks, she was amazed a shemlen knew of her people's songs.

"It is beautiful, are you a dalish then? I have never met one of your people before, I am Leliana, and it is nice to meet you." The woman knelt down beside Revas and turned to look at Lyla, drinking in her appearance.

"Andaran atish'an Leliana, emma Lyla." Seeing leliana's expression change from one of curiosity to one of confusion made Lyla realise she had slipped into elvish again.

"Andaran Atish'an Lyla" Leliana spoke only slightly mispronouncing the words. "You have a beautiful voice Mon ami. I am glad I stopped to listen, I was on my way to the chantry. As you can probably tell, I am a lay-sister there." She gestured down at her robes as she spoke. "Would you perhaps like to pray with me, the makers accepts all, he would be happy to hear you."

' _She can't be trying to convert me can she?'_  Lyla felt her blood rise as she listened to the sister.  _'How could this shemlen think I would worship her seth'lin maker?'_  As she opened her mouth to shout at the woman she stopped.  _'I don't want to draw more attention to myself than I already have. As Alistair said these people may attack me if I insult their god. I don't want to kill anymore innocents, not again.'_ "No." Lyla was struggling to keep her temper under control and the woman had done nothing to her. "thank you but no, the maker and my people have a troubled history. I am sorry, can we talk about something other than your god?" hoping that a change of subject would calm her down Lyla looked up to meet the gaze of the redheaded sister.

"But of course, I should have realised, my beliefs are not yours. I am sorry if I have offended you." Lyla's mouth fell open again, an apology from a human? And a chantry sister at that. "If you do not want to talk religion, could you tell me what you are doing in Lothering? It is quite unusual to see an elf in this quiet village."

"I am a Grey Warden, one of the only two surviving ferelden grey wardens. I came here with my friends to collect supplies before heading out." As she spoke Lyla was surprised to see the woman jump and smile widely, as if she had just received the most amazing news.

"You are a grey warden?" her accent grew stronger as she got more excited. "You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what grey wardens do. That is why I must come with you." ' _Did this shemlen seriously just say that? She must be crazy.'_

"Why would you even want to follow me?" Lyla looked at leliana's face, hoping to see some reason in her eyes.

"The maker told me to."  _'Creators. She is crazy.'_  At the mere mention of the maker Lyla felt her blood begin to boil again, she directed the anger internally at herself. ' _I need to calm down, this Shem has been nothing but kind to me, stop letting your opinions warp your mind Lyla.'_ She silently chastised herself and then spoke aloud.

"He told you? I wasn't aware your maker did much of anything." Lyla scoffed, it was all she could do to not let her internal battle explode out of her.

"I know that sounds crazy." ' _Well at least I'm not the only one who thinks that'_ "but it's true. I had a dream. A vision" her accent was barely understandable now, Leliana had become so impassioned by the vision she had.

' _Ok she's crazy. Not much I can do about that. But do I really want a chantry sister with me? I can barely contain my anger now, this woman is nice enough it would be unfair to let it out on her. She's a priest as well, how could she possibly help fight darkspawn, throw holy water at them? Sorry shemlen but it's got to be a no.'_

"A vision? I'm sorry Shem, we are all full up on crazy now, perhaps another time?" Lyla saw Alistair leave the chantry and took the chance to escape from the redhead, who was after a few moments collecting her thoughts followed after her at a distance.

**-FTDTD-**

Alistair told Lyla all he had learnt in the chantry, including the fact that the grey wardens were now wanted by the royal family. She scoffed at that. Explaining that her people have always been hunted and this was just life to her, but when he told her that there was soldiers in the tavern asked about grey wardens and that the tavern was the best place to get supplies Lyla's face lit up, she obviously was looking forward to an argument.

They walked through the village and entered the tavern, the whole inn stopped and turned as they walked in, giving Lyla all the attention she never wanted and she wished she could just disappear into the shadows away from the accusing eyes of these shemlen. "Well, well, well. Haven't we spent all day asking around the town if there was an elf of this description and everyone said they hadn't seen her? It seems we have been lied to."

"Uh-oh loghain's men." Alistair shook his head as he spoke taking a position behind and to the left of Lyla whilst Revas stood to her right.

"Well they could have been lying Shem, or perhaps, if your little shemlen brain can understand this, we only just got here." she gasped theatrically. "No, of course not, it's more likely everyone lied to save this little elf."

"Gentlemen there's no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more refugees seeking shelter." Lyla recognised that strange accent and turned to see Leliana walk in, she was surprised when the sister walked past her and subtly took Lyla's hunting knife from her belt without a word and continued walking towards the soldier hiding the dagger behind her back.  _'Well sister, it seems I may have underestimated you.'_

"They're more than that. Now stay out of my way sister, they are an enemy to Ferelden, they are Grey Wardens. Now stay back sister or you will get what the same as this knife-eared bitch and her bloody dogs."

Ignoring Alistair's claim that he wasn't a dog Leliana continued. "Do you mean this woman harm then Monsieur?" she asked innocently and when the soldier confirmed it and said he would kill her as well if she didn't get out of his way, she brought the knife up to his throat slicing it quicker than Lyla could track. As he fell to the floor Lyla wasted no time and threw her dagger at the man behind him whilst running to take out the third and final man. She was beaten by Revas who brought the man to the floor with ease who promptly surrendered.

"Revas. Stop let him live." She spoke in her natural elvish. Then returned to common to speak to the man. "You will return to your len'alas lath'din Teyrn and tell him this. The Grey wardens know what he did and I will bring vengeance upon him." When the man just lay there she screamed at him. "RUN SHEM BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND." Alistair recovered from his shock at what just happened, obviously not seeing Leliana take the blade from Lyla's back.

"Wow, you must think yourself lucky friend, normally she just chops your head off and feeds it to the dog!" he laughed again as he saw Revas pretending to gag. He then looked up to see Lyla taking her knife back from the sister.

"Felas, this is Leliana, it looks like she will be joining us on our journey." Lyla seemed very amused by this." It seems she was sent by the maker himself!" another theatrical gasp, what had gotten into her today? "A vision no less." Leliana's face showed anger for a split second then it returned to its normal amused expression. "Leliana, this is Alistair, the other grey warden, mind the smell, I'm not sure if that's Revas or him."

"Bonjour Alistair, A pleasure to meet you." Alistair recognised the accent even if Lyla had not and was amazed to find such a person in Lothering.

"An Orlesian? Here in Lothering? I don't know if that makes you crazy or the fact that you have visions does. Either way welcome to the circus, you can meet Morrigan later, she's a barrel of laughs."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Seth'lin – thin blood
> 
> Falonen – I hope this means friends, I took Falon (which means friend) and added the suffix –en, which according to the dragon age wiki means plural, either way it meant friends here.
> 
> Solas'Tu – another word I pieced together from the wiki, Solas (meaning Pride) and Tu (meaning to make/cause) which I interpreted as to cause pride.
> 
> Andaran Atish'an – a formal greeting (I don't need to keep repeating this do I? I think I've used it every chapter yet!)
> 
> Emma – I am
> 
> len'alas lath'din – dirty child no one loves (isn't that just an amazing insult?)


	11. An Orlesian, a Templar and an Elf walk out of a bar

**Chapter 11 – An Orlesian, a Templar and a** **n Elf walk out of a bar.**

After Leliana apologised to the tavern owner and offered to pay for any damage caused by the fighting, which the owner politely declined, the group bought some drinks and sat down at a table to talk. Alistair was laughing as he spoke of a time when he was a serving boy, he was meant to bring a bottle of wine to the Arl's wife but had walked in on them in a "ahem intimate manner" and managed to drop the wine, staining the wooden floor. Leliana burst into tears of laughter at that and was gasping for air whilst muttering quietly in Orlesian, Lyla however was barely listening, the patrons of the tavern had still not stopped staring at her and it was making her very uncomfortable. She refused to let her temper rise and get into a fight, at least until they had left.

"Lyla?" the tone in Alistair's voice let her know that this wasn't the first time he had said her name. "Lyla? Anyone home?"

"Can we leave this tavern Felas?" Lyla looked away from the uncomfortable stares of the crowd and looked at her fellow warden.

"But I still have my drink." Alistair tried shooting puppy dog eyes at Lyla but she ignored it.

"I think our elven friend does not like the attention she is getting Ser Warden." Leliana had noticed the stares the group was getting and correctly guessed that Lyla was feeling very self-conscious.

"Please Alistair?" He had never heard this tone in her voice before. She sounded like a scared child asking for permission to leave the table. Before he had a chance to reply he saw her eyes go wide in fear and look at the ground.

"'Ow much?" A big man had walked up to the table and was looking at Alistair whilst gesturing towards Lyla.

"Sorry, What?" Alistair oblivious, as always, to anything and had no idea what the man was asking. He looked at Lyla and saw that she was shaking, he hoped that she wasn't about to lose her temper.

"'Ow much, for 'er?" the man pointed at Lyla now. "I only need an 'our." Lyla still had not looked up and was shaking even more now, Leliana moved to put her hand on Lyla's back before swearing at the man in Orlesian. Alistair was just shocked into silence, he honestly had no idea how to react, should he jump to her defence or would that make things worse, and he hoped the man would just leave well enough alone. "I 'ave coin, let me take the knife-ear upstairs and show 'er 'ow an elf deserves to be treated."

"You would treat her like an animal? Like some possession? Merde. Mange la merde. Walk away before you get hurt." Alistair mouth dropped open as he realised what was going on, why was Lyla not attacking this man? Even Revas was not attacking, just nuzzling his head into Lyla's lap. It was up to him to make the man leave. He stood up and curled his armoured hand into a fist, bringing it up and punching the man square in the jaw knocking him off his feet. He motioned for Leliana to guide Lyla outside and stood over the man.

"If you ever dare speak to anyone like that again you son of a bitch I'll come back and kill you. Andraste's breath I'll kill you." He bent down to the man's face as he loudly whispered the threat into his ear and walked out after his companions. Once outside he went to speak to Lyla but Leliana asked for privacy, suggesting that he wait here away from them for a time. He desperately wanted to see if his friend was ok but the chantry sister told him that she needed a woman's touch not a man and told Revas to stay with him.

Leliana put her arm around Lyla's shoulders and walked her over to the tree she had first met her under. As soon as they arrived Lyla collapsed to her knees and broke down in tears, Leliana instinctively held her close and quietly comforted her new companion until she calmed down enough to talk.

"Ma serannas Leliana. I don't know what came over me, I've never been so scared and so angry at the same time, I was terrified that you would just let the man have his way with me." Lyla still had not looked up from the floor since leaving the tavern but Leliana could sense the conflict on the elf's face.

"Lyla I would never, ever let anyone do that to you. I know we don't know each other yet but that's one thing you need to know, I am your friend and I will protect you as much as you will me." Leliana put her hand under Lyla's chin and made her look at her as she spoke. She could see the tears on her face glistening on the facial tattoos that masked the woman's face.

"I should have been stronger, it's just so..." Lyla struggled to find the words, she barely knew this woman how could she expect her to understand. "It just brings back horrid memories." She hoped that would explain enough that she would not have to elaborate further.

"Mon ami, if you can keep us safe in battle, you are strong enough, it does not make you weak to be scared. Now how could you think we would have left you to that pig? If it was me that the man was trying to have his way you'd stop it, non?" Lyla nodded and wiped the tears from her face, she looked up and past Leliana's face and her face instantly hardened, the fear and vulnerability gone in an instant to be replaced by the barely contained anger that somehow suited Lyla's beautiful face.

"Ma serannas falon. Now please go find Alistair and bring him back here, I will find Morrigan and meet you back her, then we can discuss our plans." Lyla's voice had changed back to the confident tone it usually had and stood up.

**-FTDTD-**

Morrigan had transformed into her raven form as soon as she had left the elf and templar, she preferred her own company and knew if she had stayed human she would not be left alone, instead she had flown from tree to tree watching the town as it lived. It was amazing to Morrigan, she had never seen this many people, it was so different than the way Flemeth had described it, so much more primal, desperate. The villagers seemed so weak to Morrigan, openly showing fear and other such emotions. As such she was amazed to see the Elven Warden be lead out of the tavern by a chantry sister, barely containing herself, Morrigan was sure that the elf was strong so why would she be willing to show such weakness. She could not resist flying after the pair and sat on the tree they were talking under, listening in on the conversation. Lyla had seen her, Morrigan was sure of it and felt panic grow in her body, she wasn't scared of anything but she had seen the way Lyla acted when angry and that was enough to make Morrigan wary.

"Come down here now." To any passer-by Lyla would have seemed to be talking to herself but a black raven flew down and in an instant a raven haired woman took its place. "Don't repeat what you saw to anyone witch. I will kill you if anyone knows of my weakness." The panic in Morrigan's body grew into terror, ok she was not scared of anything except Lyla.

"Dalish I don't know what you are talking about? T'is funny that you would have a friend in the chantry you hate so much though." Despite her fear Morrigan couldn't help prod the caged beast in front of her.

"My name is Lyla. Witch you will use it or the Dread Wolf will come for you." Lyla was back to the angry woman she had become with the bandits. If Morrigan wasn't so adept at hiding her emotions she would have fallen apart under the gaze of the little elf.

"T'was not meant to cause offence Dal- Lyla." She barely caught herself and prayed that Lyla hadn't noticed, she found teasing Alistair a lot less stressful than this. "T'is just what you are. A dalish elf."

"I'm not dalish anymore. I'm a Grey Warden and the leader of our group, you will respect that even if you don't like it." Lyla was struggling to keep a hold of her rage once again, how could she have both of these shemlen see her so weak?

They stood in silence whilst waiting for Leliana, Alistair and Revas to return, when they did Revas almost took Lyla to the floor he was so excited to see her again, after she had bent down and whispered in her own tongue to the dog she stood up and introduced Morrigan and Leliana officially.

Not looking up from her hound Lyla spoke. "Felas, how much coin do we have? We have a lot to buy and I'm not sure we will have enough." After Alistair checked the pouch he had received from the Ser Bryant he told her that all they had was one sovereign. "Creators. We need more than that, we have no supplies for the road, no tents, no food, nothing. Leliana needs armour and weapons, I need more arrows and I'd like to get some more glass flasks so Morrigan can create more poultices. I'm assuming you and the sister won't approve of me stealing?" she laughed as she saw Leliana's shocked face and Alistair cough awkwardly. "Of course not, well is there any way we could get coin?"

"Well there is the chanter's board. The chantry often has paying work, I don't know how well but it's a start." Alistair saw Lyla's body shift at the word chantry and was confused as to why even the word caused such a strong reaction in his friend.

"Ok we will start there. Morrigan take however much you need to get ingredients for poultices, I've a feeling we will need a lot, and then start mixing as many as you can carry. Alistair you take Leliana and go to the chanters board, I have no wish to go anywhere near your makers house. I will take Revas and see if there is any work that may pay in the village. Come find me as soon as you have work, I'm sure I won't be that hard to find, just listen for the shrill dalish voice screaming 'dirty shemlen!'" she put on an exaggerated version of her own dalish accent making even Morrigan laugh. "Dareth shiral. You know what to do let's get one with it." She walked away without another word, Revas following silently. Lyla knew she had more important things to do but revenge was the top of her list and she must do it before her companions find her.

She walked back to the tavern and approached the man who had tried to buy her. She stood behind him and kicked out at the back of his legs bringing the man down to his knees. She took her dagger and put it across the man's throat, feeling his pulse quicken as he looked and saw her face. "Halem sahlin, ma emma harel, ar tu na'din" she pulled her dagger back and stabbed the man in the shoulder. "I would kill you shemlen but that is too good for you. I want everyone to know what happens if you cross me, how much pain you will live with for the rest of your miserable life." She stabbed the man again, this time in the back of his legs, his friends too shocked to do anything to help their defenceless friend. She looked up and warned them never to insult another elf or she will be back to get them. She walked out as Revas barked so loud it made the men jump from their seats and fall on the floor. The dog swiftly caught up as she left the tavern and she turned to him, speaking in her elvish language. "He got what he deserved my friend, no one will ever have to suffer his touch, ever have to suffer someone forcing themselves on them, not as I once had to."

**-FTDTD-**

Alistair and Leliana walked in silence towards the Chantry building, he desperately wanted to ask what was wrong with Lyla but something in the way Leliana looked at him made him think it probably wasn't a good idea. He had seen the dried tears on his friends face though and was seriously worried about her, he had never seen her display any emotion other than rage before and he didn't know her well enough to be able to comfort her. Like most men he struggled whenever he felt helpless to help a friend and this was the worst he had ever felt.

"Ser Warden may I ask you a question?" He was pulled roughly from his thoughts as the Orlesian sister asked him a question, when he nodded his head she continued. "I can tell Lyla hates the chantry, why is that?"

"Sister, I think she blames the chantry for her people's treatment." He looked at the smaller redhead as he spoke and saw the surprise on her face.

"But the maker loves all, why would she blame him for people's prejudices?" Leliana couldn't believe that anyone could see her god in a bad light, he was magnificent to her.

"Not the dalish. The chantry has declared them an enemy of the faith, they are heathens. Our leader believes in gods that are not our own and the chantry does not like that." He thought of the raids his templar brothers had taken against the dalish but decided not to mention that. "She is right to believe the maker does not love her, he has never shown her that he does and honestly I think she'd be right to think he never will." Leliana was shocked. Alistair had told her when they were in the tavern that he trained to be a templar.

"you were a templar how could you think that? The maker is good and loves all. Templars should be the purest form of this." Leliana needed to know how Alistair could be so jaded. Seeing Leliana's face Alistair realised he would have to elaborate.

"Leliana, the templars aren't the pure faithful servants of the chant you believe them to be. I wish they were but they are not." He sighed unsure of how to continue. "When I was a recruit, other templars used to go out into the woods when the Dalish were rumoured to be near. They would find a lone elf and take her. They were lonely men and I'm sure you can imagine what they did to the women they found. The maker may not be evil, the chantry itself may not even be evil but some of the people who uphold the chant are. Unfortunately Lyla has only ever seen this evil, I don't blame her for hating the chantry. I would if I was in her shoes." Alistair didn't want to look at leliana's face, he knew that she would either not believe him or be in pain at the idea of the evil he had seen within the chantry and he had no desire to know for sure. Instead he looked upon the chanter's board to find some work.

**-FTDTD-**

They found Lyla just outside the village talking to a strange tall man, well at least it looked like a man, who was trapped in a cage. Lyla had a look of regret on her face as she spoke to the man about why he was there. The tall man was explaining that he was a Qunari, Sten of the Beresaad to be exact. Alistair had no idea what that meant but realised that saying so would just make him look foolish. The man had obviously been mistreated though, as he had dried blood on his head and cuts all around his arms.

"This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn, if we cannot find a use for him then we should release him for mercy's sake." Alistair had no idea where Morrigan had come from, it seems he wasn't the only one as when she spoke he heard Leliana squeak and Lyla turned round trying not to laugh.

"Mercy? I would not have expected that from you." Alistair couldn't resist teasing the witch, it was just too easy to annoy her and it was so much fun too.

"I would also suggest Alistair take its place in the cage." Her words were stern but the amusement she felt in the teasing game shone through, Alistair was glad they had something in common at least.

"Yes, that's what I would have expected."

"I suggest you leave me to my fate." Sten held no emotion in his voice and looked resigned to the fact he was destined to die, Lyla sensed something in him though, he must be a great warrior though he seemed as though he had already died, and she didn't understand what she felt.

"What did you do to end up in here?" Lyla had to find out as much as she could if she was going to release him, there was a reason he was caged and she didn't want an unknown quantity in her group.

"I have been convicted of murder. Have the villagers not spoken of this?" Sten still had that calm manner, though Lyla thought she heard a tint of regret in his voice. Perhaps this murderer is not without honour.

"The villagers have not spoken to me. Are you guilty Sten of the Beresaad?" Lyla was trying to be polite to the giant in the cage. She did not want to anger someone who was easily twice her height.

"Are you asking me if I feel guilt or if I am responsible?" Sten's voice returned to that resigned calm voice she had heard before. "Whatever I feel. Whatever I've done, my life is forfeit now." Sten went on to explain that he had killed a farmer and his family. Including the children.

"Aren't you interested in seeking atonement?" Lyla felt the bile in her stomach start to rise when he said he had murdered children, but a Grey Warden does not judge, they take help wherever they can get it, this blight may be the only way this murderer can make up for the crimes he committed, she willed the bile back down and stared at the man waiting for a reply.

"Death will be my atonement." Again the slight hint of guilt or regret was in the man's voice. It was very subtle but Lyla had picked up on it, perhaps the man wasn't as much of a monster as she had originally thought.

"So you prefer to die?" Lyla did want his help but she would not deny the Qunari's wish.

"I would prefer to die in battle. But my choices have been made." Again the guilt was there in his voice, none of her companions seemed to pick up on it though, either Lyla was the only one who could tell or she was wishing to see some good in the monster before her.

"I am on a quest of great importance. I am a Grey Warden and I am battling the blight. I may have need of a warrior like you." Lyla could feel the bile rise again as she thought of having this murderer in her company but she knew her duty and rose above it.

"You area a Grey Warden?" Sten's voice showed clear emotion this time. Surprise. "Even in the far north we have heard the legends of their strength, and skill. But I suppose not every legend is true. Set me free and I will follow you against the Blight." Lyla could hear Alistair shifting on his feet, before she turned she knew he would reject the idea of Sten accompanying them. As if to prove her right he immediately questioned whether having a child murderer with them was a good idea.

"You would leave him here then? To be left for the darkspawn, that is no fitting punishment not even for a murderer." Lyla was pleasantly surprised to find she had been wrong about Leliana once again, she was sure that the sister would be against Sten as well. "We will need to get the key from the grand cleric though and I doubt she would just give…" Leliana paused mid-sentence deep in thought. "I could pick the lock, I am very good at that and it would prevent you from having to step foot in the chantry Lyla." She produced a leather pack that was rolled up, when she unrolled it Lyla was amazed at the metal tools she saw inside.

"Where does a Chantry sister learn to do that?" Alistair took the words right out of Lyla's mouth, or at least he would have if Lyla hadn't been so stunned by the sister.

"I was not always in the chantry you know, I had hoped you realised that in the tavern Ser Warden." Lyla was amused that Leliana was still not calling Alistair by his name. "I used to be a traveling minstrel and well a woman has to know all sorts of tricks to survive on the road, non?" Lyla told her to open the cage and watched in awe as the sister easily opened the lock as if it was not even there. Sten stepped out, it was only then that Lyla realised the Qunari was topless and would have had no weapons at all.  _'Mythal, another thing to buy. We need coin fast.'_  He quickly fell into place beside Alistair and listened intently as Alistair explained the jobs they would be doing. Hunting bears, spiders and bandits. It was all in a day's work for a Warden it seems and Lyla took the job happily, she was very good at hunting and Creators did she love it.

**-FTDTD-**

It had taken all day to complete all the jobs for the chantry and then buy the goods they needed. They had picked up a bow and twin daggers for Leliana, along with a full set of leather armour but she refused the helmet saying it would obscure her vision to much. Lyla agreed silently and was grateful as it meant that Leliana was at least aware of how to shoot a bow, she would have to inspect her ability when they had time. Next they bought a great sword for Sten, it was bigger than the one that she remembered Ser Jory use and that was bigger than her. It terrified Lyla how the man was easily able to carry such a big weapon, they had been able to find a shirt for the Qunari but no armour the merchant sold was big enough for the man's enormous chest. They had managed to locate a total of three tents, not enough for them all but Sten had declared that he preferred sleeping outside anyway, so Alistair took one for himself as did Morrigan and Lyla and Leliana resigned to sharing a tent. As they would have to carry all the supplies themselves they had decided not to look for too much more and only bought the bare essentials for cooking. Lyla assured them they would not need to carry much food as she would hunt a lot of their meals anyway.

They decided it was time to leave the village and started to walk back towards the imperial highway, the group all deep in conversation with each other barely heard the scream for help as they approached but Lyla's elven ears were attuned for such and silenced the group and ran ahead drawing her bow. The group quickly followed and saw a horde of darkspawn attacking two dwarves. Lyla was already shooting at them and Leliana noticed a dead darkspawn with two arrows in its throat. She drew her own bow and nocked an arrow, determined to show Lyla she was at least as good a shot as the elf. Holding her breath she took her shot, the arrow flew past Lyla's head and imbedded itself in the eye of a Hurlock. Lyla turned in surprise and shot Leliana a smile before dropping her bow and drawing her sword and dagger. Alistair had already ran past his fellow warden and was engaging the darkspawn with Sten, he saw out of his peripheral as Sten easily cleaved through darkspawn with his blade, taking hits himself but just ignoring them as if he was wearing the thickest armour despite the fact he was wearing none. Alistair was even more amazed when he heard Morrigan shout something he did not understand and saw his sword light aflame, Morrigan had enchanted their weapons, giving them even more of an edge. Alistair quickly made short work of the Hurlock in front of him and ran to the next smashing his shield as hard as he could into it. It all but flew across the highway into the path of Revas who swiftly tore out its throat. The last Darkspawn was shot simultaneously by an arrow from Leliana's new bow and a spell from Morrigan's staff killing it before it hit the floor. The battle was over and a dozen dead darkspawn lay at the feet of the group.

Lyla turned away from the battleground and looked towards the two dwarves. The elder introduced themselves as travelling merchants, Bodahn and his son Sandal, who were fleeing the darkspawn. They asked her who they were and when she replied Grey Wardens the dwarf backed up slightly and said perhaps her life was too exciting to follow before bidding farewell.  _'What a strange Durgen'len.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven.
> 
> Ma serannas – thank you.
> 
> Falon – friend.
> 
> Dareth shiral – goodbye (not literally but it's basically goodbye)
> 
> Halem sahlin, ma emma harel, ar tu na'din – this ends now, you should fear me, I will kill you.
> 
> Durgen'len – Elvish term for dwarf. Literally children of the stone.
> 
> French (Orlesian whatever)
> 
> Merde. – Shit.
> 
> Mange la merde. – Eat shit.
> 
> Mon Ami – friend.


	12. On the Road to?

**Chapter 12 – On the Road to?**

They had left Lothering two weeks ago, Lyla still had not decided on their destination, she knew that going to the Dalish first would be a mistake though, they would not accept her party yet. So she decided on the west road out of Lothering, this road led to Redcliffe, the Mages tower and Orzammar so she still didn't have to decide. However she knew that she would have to choose soon, the group may see this as weakness or inability to lead. She was leaning towards the Mages, she had no great wish of going underground, as a Dalish elf she wanted, no needed to see the sun and moon, she needed to smell the fresh air, the pollen from the trees, the grass, even the dirt as she walked through a forest, it was almost killing her being this far from a forest never mind if she was stuck underground for a long period of time. She was dreading visiting Redcliffe, meeting noble shemlen's was not going to be a lot of fun, being treated like a servant, or worse, and trying to manage her anger would be difficult She barely contained herself when peasants shot insults at her, to have the nobility treat her as non-existent would be much worse, she could take insults as at least the person acknowledged that she was there even if they hated her. To be ignored caused more pain to Lyla, she was a Grey Warden, she needed the respect of Thedas to stop the blight and being ignored was practically saying she was not good enough to lead them to victory, it was practically saying she would fail before she even began.

' _Creators, I've already chosen haven't I?'_ this thought came to her as she sat in the tree that the camp had been set up around. She told the group that the schedule for guard duty was to be taken by two people at a time, it made more sense to have pairs keep watch so they can keep each other awake and see things the other can't. It was her turn to keep watch with Sten, she had no desire to talk to the giant Qunari and he had no desire to talk at all it seemed. She always elected to sit in a tree to watch if she could anyway so having the Qunari patrol the camp whilst she sat in her vantage point with her bow made sense.  _'We're going to the Mage tower. It's the best choice, as I said to Felas in Lothering, we need someone to teach Morrigan healing spells, she's taught me a lot about brewing poultices and I can make them almost as well as her now but they are useless compared to magic.'_ Morrigan had agreed with her the night before when they had spoken of it, and she even seemed excited to learn new spells. Lyla had found Morrigan the easiest to talk to out of their group, she was the only one who understood how hard it was to be thrust into this world that hated her, her an apostate mage Lyla a Dalish elf, they weren't friends, Morrigan didn't even seem capable of friendship, but they were similar enough to get along.

To distract herself from falling asleep she took out her bow and started to pluck at the string, holding it in such a way that she was able to change the note it created, she began to softly sing an elven song to herself. It was an old ballad describing a Dalish hunter's journey to find his lost clan mates. He had travelled far away from his own clan to save them, the song told the story of the unlikely friends he had made along the way, a dwarven pirate who seemed to love the water more so that stone and a human cleric who despite their difference in faith understood what a clan was to the hunter. The song went on to describe a great battle where the dwarven pirate had sacrificed himself to save the hunter and the cleric letting them escape to fight another day. The enemy was a long forgotten clan of dalish who had turned away from the Elvhen, turning against everything that made them pure, to ask demons to rejuvenate their bodies to be true elves again. The last stanza of the song told of how the hunter found love in the cleric and after finding the clan mates was unable to return as he loved a human. Merrill had taught her that song, the elf had no great love of music unlike Lyla but she loved to research the lore of her people, when she found this song she knew her sister would love it and immediately showed Lyla. ' _Creators I miss you sis. I wish you could have come with me.'_  The thought of her sister was enough for Lyla it pushed her past the breaking point she had been teetering on for so long. Lyla quietly sobbed on the lower branch of the tree she was in. she didn't know how long she had cried for but eventually she calmed herself down and climbed out of the tree. She saw Sten go to wake up Alistair so she went to wake Morrigan to join him.

Morrigan had set her tent far away from the others, she wasn't used to company Lyla guessed. Alistair had kept his tent quite close to the fire, as he always did, and Lyla and Leliana had set their a bit away from Alistair's, Leliana had understood Lyla's need to stay away from the others for a long period of time, Lyla was still adjusting to the humans in the group and although she could stand to share a tent with the orlesian she would rather spend the quiet of the night away from the rest if possible. So when Lyla went back to their tent she decided to stay outside and think instead. She lying next to Revas in the shadow of the tent watching Morrigan and Alistair playing another round of their 'teasing game' as Alistair had taken to calling it, much to the annoyance of Morrigan when she decided to go to sleep, she had been awake for long enough now. As she crawled into her bedroll however all sleepiness escaped her and her mind started racing again.  _'Creators I'm so scared. I never wanted to be outside of my clan and now I'm leading this group, how did my life go so wrong? I'm about to go to a tower filled with shemlen mages and Templars, Mythal protect me, I'm going to be surrounded by the seth'lin. What if they look at me like that shemlen in Lothering? I need to stay strong, I need to keep my fear to myself. I can't let Felas know what I did, what happened to me. What if that templar is there? Will I even be able to continue, Creators guide me. I am so scared. So very scared."_ She felt the tears come back to her and she silently wept herself to sleep.

**-FTDTD-**

"What?!" Alistair's shout woke up Leliana who looked over at the empty bedroll next to her. Leliana had had a peaceful night's sleep for the first time since they had left Lothering, she did not mind sharing a tent with Lyla, in fact she was secretly glad she had company, but the Warden had such terrible nightmares and often woke her up with screams. Alistair had told her that this was due to the Warden's ability to hear the Archdemon and that it spoke to them in their sleep. That must mean that Lyla did not have a nightmare last night and would hopefully be in a good mood today. Leliana had noticed that Lyla kept a mask on her face, not a literal one but one to hide her true emotions, she was not the confident angry person she portrayed, Leliana had only seen the real Lyla twice, once when she broke down in front of Leliana and once when she was joking around with Alistair, despite the fact that he was a Templar Lyla had tried to be as friendly as possible to the man. Getting up and out of her tent she heard the rest of the argument going on outside.

"We are going to the mages first Felas." Lyla's raised voice carried far and wide, the little elf commanded respect when she used this voice and normally Alistair recoiled at it, he was obviously scared of his fellow warden and honestly Leliana did not blame her. "I know you care about the Arl and I know he is sick but honestly Alistair what do you expect us to do? If they are really searching for Andraste's ashes then Morrigan's poultices are not going to heal him, and she has no healing magic so unless your seth'lin templar training taught you some special healing technique we can't do anything to help. We need a healer anyway and if. If Morrigan can be taught some magic and given some books on it then maybe, just maybe we can heal him but do you seriously expect me to bring our group there when we can get help elsewhere?" Lyla was struggling to keep her blood from boiling again, she was the leader and she needed her group to understand that, if they ever question her in front of the templars then she is done. She would struggle to get respect from them anyway and seeing the group question her orders would just destroy that.

"Makers breath Lyla, you're right. I hate it but you're right." Alistair dropped his gaze to the floor, he was tired from his watch and angry that Lyla wouldn't put his idea first but he had just realised he was acting like a spoilt brat. "Are you sure you can control your anger in front of the Templars though? They seem to set you off for some reason." he had asked the question politely as he was worried she would just go in and stab everyone there without a care in the world, her hatred for his brothers in arms scared him.

"How dare you!" Lyla screamed and then loudly and quickly let out a stream of expletives in elvish. Leliana had a grasp of the language and understood most of what Lyla usually said but this just sounded like gibberish, she had seen Lyla lose her temper before but this was worse. "Control myself in front of those seth'lin. You have no idea what they did to my people. What they did to me. And you ask me to control myself? Listen Shem. I know my duty. I know that I need to control my anger in front of the Alas'lin but by the Dread Wolf if you ever, ever ask me to control my anger at them I will hurt you." She screamed again and stormed off towards the treeline that joined the side of the road. "I'm going to hunt. You had better be ready to move by the time I get back or I swear by Andruil herself I will do something we all will regret." Revas ran after her and accompanied her on her hunt.

"Makers breath, I've really fucked up haven't I?" Alistair said it to no one in particular but Leliana walked over to him anyway. They stood in silence and Alistair started to put his tent away before gasping in shock and walking back towards the minstrel. "Leliana, I think I know what happened to her." He took her by the shoulder and walked her away from Morrigan's listening ears, Morrigan would just use this to tease their leader but Leliana was different. He suspected that Lyla was starting to accept Leliana as a friend, something he could never imagine happened between him and the elf. "Do you remember me telling you about the raids the templars used to take against the dalish? Well I remember about six months before I left to join the wardens, a dozen lads had gone out for a bit of fun. Usually these trips lasted a weekend, occasionally a whole week but they were gone for at least a month, maybe longer and only one returned." He stopped speaking and shook his head, trying to clear the disgusting images out of his mind. "He had both of his hands cut off and badly burnt. The rumour was that they had found a single dalish hunting alone and had managed to capture her, they took her to the camp and had their way with her. They kept her for a fortnight, barely giving her enough food and water to live, continually raping her." He had to stop again, he was usually good at controlling his anger. That was one of the side effect of a life in the chantry, but at the thought of what they had done sickened him deeply. "Apparently on the last day one of the templars thought she was weak enough that they no longer needed the bindings on her arms and legs. He let her go and had his way again, but she managed to grab his sword. That elf managed to kill five of the templars with ease, the survivor described her as a little ball of whirling fury, and she had left him alive to deliver a message. That if any templar ever came near her clan she would kill them all." He looked at Leliana who eyes had misted up with tears at the horrific story. "It was then that I knew I could never stay a templar, my brothers in arms were sick, twisted but Sister I think that that elf was Lyla. From the description I heard they are very similar and well a little ball of whirling fury would be the best way to describe her fighting style wouldn't it?" Leliana couldn't even meet his gaze, asked him not to repeat this to anyone and walked away from him. Her mind was racing, how Lyla could have survived that and still be the happy person she seemed to be. It almost seemed unreal the story that Alistair had told her but Leliana knew it to be true. She had heard Lyla whispering in her sleep and had already guessed that it was one of these raids but to hear what actually happened was horrific. Leliana knew that what she had been through was pure torture but it seemed like nothing compared to what Lyla had suffered. She finally understood why Lyla hated her god and well Leliana was struggling to understand why he had allowed it to happen herself. She decided to make herself useful and after packing their tent into a pack she lit the fire knowing that the food Lyla brought back would need to be cooked.

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla had returned and not a word passed between her and Alistair, even Morrigan knew to keep her mouth shut around her at the moment. Leliana though was worried and when she saw Lyla walk away and sit alone near the tree she decided to talk to her.

"Mon Ami, are you ok?"  _'Stupid question Leliana, you know she isn't why in the Maker's name did you ask that'_

Lyla looked up at Leliana and Leliana saw the dried tears on her face and fell to her knees beside her, it was all she could do not to put her arms around the girl, comfort her and tell her that it will all be ok, she would not let the templars do anything to her friend again. But instead she just knelt there know that Lyla would eventually talk. Lyla looked away from the sister and instead ate her food in silence expecting that to drive the woman away, when she finished however she surprised that she was still there.

"No I'm not falon. Creators. I just…" she trailed off into silence again as she had no idea what to say, she hated being vulnerable, the only person she had ever been comfortable telling about what happened to her was Merrill and Merrill was so disgusted she emptied her stomach. "Can we not talk about it please? You were a minstrel could you tell me a story? I need to get my mind out of the dark place it's in."

"Of course. I have many stories. Perhaps you would like to hear one I know of your people?" Leliana had no idea what to do with herself, should she throw her arms around her leader or should she back away and give her space. She had never dealt with someone like this before. Lyla nodded slowly and looked into Leliana's eyes.  _'Maker's breath. Those eyes. So sad, how do I fix her? I need to be her Sister Rose. I need to be her rock. I need to be her friend.'_

"Have you heard about how your people gained your freedom from the Tevinter Imperium?" Lyla shook her head, she had never really paid attention when Hahren Paivel told the stories of their past, sure it was interesting but Lyla was much more interested in their music and hunting. "When Andraste began her Exalted March against the Imperium, the elves joined her cause to fight their masters. The great elven leader, Shartan, born in captivity rose up to lead his people. He foresaw a future where the elves were free. Shartan was killed when Andraste was betrayed, but the elves continued to fight, eventually breaking free of the Imperium. The elves claimed the Dales in the south, and settled there, in a land of their own."

"It didn't last" Lyla's voice was so tiny when she spoke it, Leliana had to hold back a sob of her own. It pained her to see the normally strong intimidating woman so exposed, so vulnerable. She just hoped she could somehow help her.

"Non. The elves lived in the Dales for centuries. They resurrected the worship of your gods and would allow the building of no chantry. This angered the Chantry. The hostility between the two factions finally broke out in war, the chantry says the elves struck first but I do not know whether to believe."  _'Especially after hearing how their Templars treat you and your people.'_  "The Chantry declared a holy Exalted March against the elves, named for Andraste's similar march against the Tevinter. During the Exalted March of the Dales, the elven cities were sacked, and the elves completely dissolved. Some of the elves bitterly accepted their fate, and surrendered to human rule, living in the human cities as second class citizens." She ignored Lyla's comment of 'seth'lin flat-ears.' And continued. "But others, still fiercely proud of their heritage, refused to bow to the humans, and instead became homeless wanderers. They were the elves of the Dales. The Dalish, your people." Lyla looked up at her. Her face slowly transformed from the immense pain it had held to one of joy and curiosity. Leliana knew then that just talking to the elf was the right thing to do, it was the least she could do for her hurting friend.

"Ma serannas Lethallan." Lyla turned her body to face Leliana. "I had never really listened to that story before. I only heard the bit about the chantry attacking us. I am sorry if I ever offended you. You are so nice to me even though I am constantly rude to people." Lyla stopped to embrace Leliana. "It usually pains me to think of my clan but right now, I miss them so much Lethallan, I am so alone right now. No one speaks my language, no one understands me, you are the closest I have to a clan mate now." Letting go of Leliana and standing up she continued. Her voice stronger and more confident again. "Well now I've had a good mope I am ready to continue. Let us press on to the Tower and those Seth'lin Templars can hate me all they want. They will respect me this time. I demand it."

**-FTDTD-**

The next four days of traveling passed with no word of the argument between the wardens, not even Morrigan teased Alistair about his fear of the elf, she herself had been on the receiving end of it more than once. Lyla seemed to have calmed down a lot and was even joining the party for meals instead of hiding away with her hound. Alistair enjoyed listening to her tell stories of her past and ask questions about theirs. The dalish way was much different than their own. Lyla had never even seen a bed! She was so surprised when Leliana told her a story which included them, asking 'What in the creators name is a bed? Could you just not be bothered to say bedroll?' causing the whole group to laugh wildly at her, leaving a puzzled but amused face on the elf. Leliana explained that a bed was like a comfortable bedroll that was raised from the ground and cushioned so as to keep it warm and more comfortable than the roll Lyla had grown up with. He had never seen such curiosity and excitement from the elf when Lyla said that she wanted to experience a bed herself as it sounded so nice.

Lyla had gone to hunt, taking Morrigan with her, apparently when the witch transformed to a wolf she could smell out the animals and direct Lyla and Revas where to go, it was an effective strategy that meant they had not gone without food since leaving Lothering. Alistair sat on his pack looking out at Lake Calenhad and remembered the story he had been told as a child. An ancient human tribe had once believed the lake to be the site of a great mountain that was the centre of the world. Their god had sat atop the mountain, lifting the sun and lowering it for the day and night but the god was attacked by a great serpent. The battle destroyed the god and the mountain, leaving only a giant crater in its place. When the Lady of the Skies, another tribal goddess, saw the god was gone she wept, her tears filling the crater and creating the lake he saw before him.

"Such a beautiful lake. It would be so fun to just jump in and swim wouldn't it?" His thoughts were interrupted by the lovely accent of the Orlesian sister. "I don't think our leader would be pleased that we had gone for a swim instead of setting up camp though, we should get on with it, no?"

He rose from his pack and nodded at Leliana, he started to set up his tent noticing that Leliana set the tent she shared with Lyla away from his again, it really bugged him that they did that but he didn't understand why, he looked towards The giant Qunari they had with them, he was secretly, well maybe not so secretly, terrified of the man. Something about him made Alistair think that the Qunari just didn't care about the rest of the group. Sten was picking up boulders from the side of the road and bringing them towards the fire, setting them up as seats for the group, though from the height of them Alistair doubted Lyla would be able to reach the floor when she sat down. After he set up his tent he went back to his pack and sat watching the lake again, hoping to lose himself in his thoughts when he heard a scream. Looking behind he saw a group of bandits running towards them and Leliana was already running to her pack to get her bow. It was the first time they had been attacked since leaving Lothering and Alistair was glad that Lyla made them wear their armour at all times, he drew his sword and shield and charged.

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla was about to take a shot at a grazing deer when she heard the shrill scream, she instantly took running whistling for Revas and hoping that Morrigan was close enough to hear her or the scream. She twisted and turned her way through the small wood that they had made their hunting ground, she quickly dived under a low branch, rolling out of the dive and immediately jumping over a stump, she saw the flash of light that was Morrigan's transforming from the corner of her eye and then saw the giant spider she had fought alongside before. The spider was quicker than Lyla and overtook her easily, soon disappearing out of view. When Lyla finally made it out of the woodland she saw her party, Alistair was bloodied but had the bodies of a human, dwarf and a flat-ear lying at his feet and he ran to help Leliana. Leliana was obviously taken by surprise only having her bow, she must not have had time to get her dagger before the fighting started and she was desperately trying to avoid the attacks of a human who was swinging a great two hand sword at her. Sten still had no armour but that didn't seem to deter him as he swung his giant blade towards a dwarf that was running at him, slicing him cleanly down the middle, Sten wasted no time and turned to get the next bandit, a heavily armoured Qunari who was carrying a giant two handed axe, he wielding it with almost as much ease as Sten did his sword. The Bandit Qunari had swung his axe at the place that Sten's head had just been, but luckily Sten was quicker than he looked and stepped out of the way at the last second, stabbing his sword directly at the gap in the armour between the head and the chest, cutting the bandits head clean from the body. Morrigan had arrived at the scene by now and immediately shot webbing at the bandit attacking Leliana who had just fell to the floor defenceless. The webbing stuck him in place leaving the opening Alistair needed to kill the man. Lyla ran towards the group looking around for any more bandits that may be in the area, once she had determined there was none she put away her bow.

"I can't leave you idiots alone for a second can I?" Lyla laughed as she spoke, offering out a hand to help Leliana up. "I hope you're happy, your little play time distracted me from getting our food. We will have to make do with what we have saved tonight." Leliana laughed despite still shaking from her near death experience, she had not had to fight for her life for a long time, and she had forgotten how scary it could be. "I'll set the fire, one thing though Lethallan, never be without a weapon, we got lucky today. That goes for all of you, never be far from your weapon. A sword in a pack that you can't reach may as well not be a weapon at all." After pulling Leliana to her feet the Warden walked to the fire, motioning for Morrigan to light it, and began cooking the supplies they had preserved from Lothering. Sten bent down to the dead Qunari and stripped the armour off, he tried it on and was glad it fit, he had felt bare going into battle without it, now all he needed was his sword and he would be capable of anything.

The rest of the group, minus Sten and Revas who seemed to enjoy each other's company, sat around the fire watching Lyla cook. She looked up in surprise at her companions she had been so engrossed in cooking she had not noticed them approach. "Morrigan, what a nice surprise, I'm so glad you graced us with your presence!" Lyla couldn't help teasing the witch.

"Yes, secretly the Scary witch loves our company. She denies it but I can tell she  _loves_  us." Alistair elongated the word as he spoke, intentionally drawing it out as long as he could to bring as much discomfort to the witch as he could, he loved to annoy her.

"T'is nothing like that I assure you. I am just hungry, I will leave you alone with the woman who terrifies you so much if you wish Alistair?" Lyla couldn't be bothered to listen any longer, she had heard the pair tease each other enough and it was beginning to get a little repetitive. She concentrated on her cooking instead. She was distracted however when she heard someone humming a song she recognised. Looking up she saw Leliana had moved to sit closer to her and was humming the song that Lyla was singing the day they had met.

"Lethallan I didn't realise you knew that song." Lyla was delighted that she did though. Maybe she had someone to share her culture with. Maybe she might actually be able to make a friend with this woman.  _'Ha if I had been told that I would be thinking about being a shemlen's friend, hah not just a shemlen a chantry sister. I would have never believed it, I may not be happy with how my life has changed but maybe I've been wrong about shemlen, maybe they aren't all as evil as I feared.'_

"But of course, it's a lovely song, I love music and your people have some of the nicest songs." Leliana saw the smile stretch across the elf's face, perhaps one day they could be real friends but she was just happy to see the little elf smile. They sat and talked about the music they knew before eating their meals. After the meal the talking continued for a while before Sten returned and sat with them to eat.

"I saw what you were doing back there!" Leliana sounded ridiculously happy as she spoke, almost as if she would burst.

"Oh?" Sten was not happy, or at least you couldn't tell from his voice, not that he would let his emotions show anyway.

"Don't play innocent with me." Sten just looking in confusion, or was that fear? At Leliana. "You were playing with that kitten!" she giggled as she spoke. Lyla was confused as well, she had not seen a kitten, and they were in the middle of nowhere, why would there be a kitten? But then in the darkness she saw movement, a little kitten walked up to Revas who was trying to sleep and crawled on top of him, going to sleep.

"There was no kitten!" Sten had let the frustration fall out of his voice now. Leliana giggled again and pointed at the kitten on Revas.

"Sten. I saw you. You dangled a piece of twine for it." The whole group laughed now, the idea of Sten playing with a kitten was the funniest thing Lyla had ever imagined.

"I was helping it train."

"You're a big softie." Lyla couldn't help but smile as she heard Leliana giggle again but it was accompanied by a strange feeling she had never felt before rise in her stomach.

"We will never speak of this again." Alistair fell of his rock in laughter, even Morrigan was laughing hysterically at Sten's reaction to the Orlesian.

"Softie!" Another giggle.  _'What in the creators is this weird feeling?'_ Sten left the group and went to lie down near Revas, obviously trying to get to sleep. It was Lyla and Alistair's turn for first watch tonight so they stayed up as the others retired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation.
> 
> Alas'lin – Dirt blood.
> 
> Falon – Friend.
> 
> Hahren – Elder.
> 
> Ma serannas – thank you.
> 
> Lethallan – Close Friend.


	13. To the Tower!

Chapter 13 – To the Tower!

There were no trees near enough to the camp tonight so Lyla had to sit and talk with Alistair, not that she didn't enjoy talking to the man, she had grown to like him despite herself, she just preferred to be alone a lot of the time, she was still dealing with the loss of her clan and everything that had happened since. She decided to get up and walk around, hoping to at least wake herself up a bit and maybe get a bit of time to herself. To her annoyance though Alistair followed her, to be fair it was probably for the best as the watch was designed for two people for a reason.

"Felas, do you want to talk about Duncan?" She knew the man must be hurting after the Warden commander's death, she had tried avoiding the conversation in the hopes it would just go away but she knew what it was like to bottle up feelings of loss, it was better for Alistair to talk.

"You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did." Lyla was half tempted to just drop the conversation there but she needed him to be all there in the battle so she pressed on.

"He was like a father to you Felas, I understand." Lyla was useless at comforting people but she tried her best to sound sympathetic.

"I… Should have handled it better." He looked down as he spoke and shook his head. "Duncan warned me right from the beginning this could happen." He started walking around the camp as he spoke, Lyla quickly caught up as he carried on talking. "Any of us can die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it. Not when there was so much riding on us. Not with the blight and… and… and everything… I'm sorry." He suppressed a sob as he spoke. Lyla was confused though, as far as she was aware he had not lost it at all, she was the emotional one of the group, he seemed to not let anything phase him.

"There's no need to apologise Alistair. You're allowed to mourn the loss of a friend." The sympathy in her voice genuine now, she knew exactly what it was like to lose a friend and have no control over it. ' _Tamlen I will find you if you are still alive. I promise Lethallin.'_

"I'd... I'd like to have a proper funeral for him, once all this is over I mean. If we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of." Alistair's loss was apparent as he spoke, the emotion in his voice barely contained, he had to stop walking and he sat on his legs to steady himself.

"He had you Felas, don't forget that." Lyla crouched down next to Alistair trying to get to his head height.

"I suppose he did." He looked into Lyla's eyes as he spoke. "It sounds stupid but part of me wishes I was with him, in the battle. I feel like I've abandoned him."

"No. I understand completely, I know that kind of loss." Lyla didn't want Alistair to think he was alone in this, she needed him to be ok, and she couldn't finish this without her fellow Warden.

"Of course I'd be dead wouldn't it? I don't think that would have made him much happier." Alistair continued talking as if he hadn't heard what Lyla said. "I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go up there sometime, see about putting something up in his honour. The Dalish don't practice cremation do they? How do your people honour your dead?" She honestly wasn't expecting that question, as a Templar she had thought he would not care about her people.

"We bury them and plant a tree over their remains. We then sing a song of mourning over the body before leaving it." Lyla was reminded of Tamlen's funeral, there was no body to bury as they didn't even know if he was dead, they hunted a deer and buried it instead, and Tamlen was a hunter so if they could not honour his body they would honour his skills.

"That's… That's beautiful, life stemming from death." Another pleasant surprise for Lyla, he appreciated her culture. The rest of the watch passed by without event and she went to wake Sten as Alistair woke Morrigan. She decided to go straight to the tent tonight, she needed to be rested for the Mage tower, they were only a day out and should arrive the next evening, too late to travel to the tower but hopefully the inn there would have rooms, she was so excited to try out a bed!

Crawling into the tent and removing her armour she got into her bedroll and was slowly drifting off to sleep when she heard Leliana speak. "Lyla, I didn't realise you were there I wanted to talk to you. Traveling with you these past weeks has made me realise how wrong people are about the dalish." She rolled over in her bedroll to look Lyla in the eyes across the tent. "You are not at all savage and I haven't seen you snatch any women or children away without provocation."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Lyla had no idea what Leliana was going on about. Was that a bad joke or was it something that her people were rumoured to do?

"Funny? No, people really believe that about the dalish, it's sad. If my people were more open to communication with yours there would be no bad misconceptions." ' _Wow no wonder the shemlen hate us, we hate them for almost the exact same thing.'_

"There are close-minded individuals on both sides Lethallan. I was taught that all she- sorry I mean Humans, are evil and greedy, that they are only interested in killing my kind to rid the world of us. Traveling with you and Alistair has made me realise that maybe there are good people in humans."

"That is sad. I have heard many city folk talk about how wonderful it is to live simpler lives, closer to the earth. They could learn from the dalish." For some reason that made Lyla's blood boil. _'Is that all we are to these shemlen? Some romantic notion, how could they want to live like us, live on the run our entire lives, live with danger at every turn. How naïve are these people?'_

"So you see us as some quaint curiosity to be studied?" She tried to keep her anger out of her voice but that comment had really upset her. She had begun to believe that Leliana was different that perhaps she cared but now it looked like she was just studying her.

"What? No… that's not what I meant. The only elves I've ever met were pledged to the service of Orlesian Nobles." Lyla desperately tried to remain calm but she could feel the familiar pumping sound in her ears as she began to lose control over her temper.

"Slaves?" she spat the word out.

"Serfs. There is no slavery in Orlais." She spoke with the patronising tone of a teacher explaining something very obvious to a young child. Riling Lyla's temper even more.

"It's the same thing Leliana."

"No, elven servants are highly sort after, and some are very well paid, even more so than human servants. They are nimble and dextrous and pleasing to look at." That comment pushed Lyla over the edge. She had been desperately trying not to lose it but after that comment she couldn't hold back.

"So my people are treated like prize winning animals and that's a good thing? Do you think I should pledge myself to some Shemlen Noble?" The venom in her words caused visible pain on leliana's face who was just trying to explain herself to the elf.

"No, I did not mean it like that." Leliana's eyes misted over and she looked away from Lyla for a moment. She turned back sighing to herself and explain. "My words were clumsily chosen, I did not mean to cause offense. I am sorry Lyla."

"I am Elvhen but I am more than that Leliana. I am a person." Lyla's temper had gone as soon as she saw Leliana on the verge of tears, she was beginning to like the woman, she needed friends desperately and she hoped that deep down Leliana was not trying to upset her but she did still treat her differently than she treated humans.

"Of course you are, I never meant to make you feel otherwise, I would never do that to you Lyla." She looked back at Lyla again. "Thank you. You have given me a lot to think about." She turned away trying to keep the tears out of her eyes long enough for Lyla to sleep. She was right, Leliana was treating her differently, and she had seen her as a lesser being than herself. That was part of what was so amazing about Lyla to Leliana, not that she had put up with so much or was so strong, it was that she had done it all as an elf, not as a human. Something inside Leliana made her think of Lyla as second class though and that was a terrible realisation for the minstrel. ' _I am no better than the bigoted humans she has put up with all her life, how could I possibly be trying to treat her as a friend when all I do is treat her as less than me, why did I possibly think I was better than her?'_  The tears flowed freely now, drenching her face and her bedroll, she didn't make a sound though, she didn't want Lyla to know how true her words were. She silently cried herself to sleep.

**-FTDTD-**

When Lyla woke she was glad that Leliana was still sleeping, she had no wish to see the woman just yet, Lyla was still not sure what to think about their conversation last night, and she knew it had moved Leliana as she could hear her crying last night but Lyla herself was still upset. She hoped this wouldn't damage their friendship, if they even had a friendship. Before that night five days ago the only person she could relate to was Morrigan but having Leliana come over and talk to her she realised she might not be alone, she may have a new clan. She shouldn't have reacted so strongly last night. She forced herself out of bed remembering they had no real food as her hunt was cut short the night before, she dressed herself in her armour picked her bow and blades up and left the tent calling Revas as she walked towards the woods. She need to be alone and hunting would help clear her head, and fill their bellies.

She loved walking through forests, even small woodland areas such as this, as a Dalish she took strength from the trees, from the soil, from the scents of the fruits in the trees. She almost felt physically weaker when she was away from it for long enough, she didn't know if that was a side effect of being Dalish or whether it was just her. She loved hunting just as much, she could be alone in her head and concentrate on one thing, able to block out all other thoughts no matter how sickening. She climbed up a tall tree with ease, her agile elven body specially adapted for the job, looking around she saw her prey. Her elven eyes better than a humans, another wonderful adaption for forest life, had spotted a boar sniffing for truffles in the distance. She instructed Revas to stay where he was, silently wondering how the dog was smart enough to understand her hand gestures, then jumped from branch to branch slowly getting closer to the boar. Once close enough she took her bow, nocked an arrow, then whispered a prayer to Andruil thanking her for the animal, held her breath and let loose the arrow. It did little more than anger the beast however and it ran towards where the arrow came from enraged. It ran head first into the tree Lyla was in shaking it terribly, she almost fell from the high branch she was in before skilfully dropping down and landing on the boar, stabbing her sword into its throat as she did so, killing it painlessly. She tried to move it but when she realised she was not strong enough she whistled Revas to come and then told him to get Sten. Once Sten arrived he effortlessly picked up the boar and lifted it onto his shoulder and they walked back towards the camp.

They ate the food quickly and preserved as much of the meat as possible. They packed up and were on the road within an hour of Lyla's return from the woods. She kept trying to get leliana's eye, to silently see if their friendship was damaged but the Orlesian wouldn't look at her. Feeling hurt she brushed past Leliana and walked alongside Sten who as always led the group. Lyla decided to pass the time by asking as many questions about Sten as she could before he stormed off.

"You ok sister?" Alistair had missed Leliana's stories this morning at breakfast, normally she would be entertaining the group with a story or two as they ate. So even someone as thoughtless as him knew something must be up.

"Non. I just have a lot on my mind. I just had an insightful conversation with our leader last night. She just made me realise how deep my prejudices lie." She shuddered as she spoke, she was still horrified at herself for treating Lyla so differently. Looking up she saw Alistair's sympathetic face looking back at her, crunched up into a smile.

"Ah, you realised that you were treating her as an elf?" Leliana gasped and her face dropped, had she been that obvious that even Alistair had seen it? Maker's breath how could she be that terrible. "Sister don't worry, you aren't the only one. Let me guess you found yourself amazed at how she could be as strong as a human? Or as smart as one? Believe me sister I found myself making the same comments when I first met her. Duncan, our Warden-Commander, reprimanded me and made me realise what I had done before she did."

"How did you move past it? I can't help myself thinking that when I see her act." The desperation in her voice made Alistair stop. He was amazed that someone could feel so bad about something they unconsciously thought.

"I don't think you can, you just need to remind yourself that humans aren't all that great. Lyla told me how she is a terrible archer compared to her clan mates, yet I've never even seen her miss a shot her people are truly talented with bows, making our bowmen look useless. Imagine how agile others of her people are, Lyla's a hunter so she will be agile but do the dalish have dancers? They would be amazing. And what about the dwarves? They make human smiths look like children with their skill." He spoke with compassion and understanding and despite the fact the words were patronising Leliana found them to be extremely comforting.

"Thank you Ser Warden, you're right. Humans aren't any more special than elves or any other race for that matter. I'll will keep this advice close to my heart, hopefully Lyla will forgive me soon."

"What? You think she's upset with you? Did you not notice her looking at you nearly the whole way through breakfast? Sister I think she's just as concerned about this as you are." Alistair was trying to not stare at the Elf when he had first noticed her attention to Leliana, he was slightly jealous that the Sister had managed to get closer to his fellow Warden than him. But he realised that he was a Templar and in her eyes evil, they would never truly be friends.

**-FTDTD-**

It was evening by the time they arrived at the docks to the tower so Lyla decided to book rooms at the inn nearby. The decision was made because she felt that a Dalish turning up in a Templar tower in the dark would be even less accepted than in the middle of the day, it was not because she wanted to try out a bed. Well ok maybe it was a little because she wanted a bed.

She sent Alistair and Leliana to go and see if there is any rooms available, realising they would be more accepted than any of the others in the group, Morrigan was an apostate mage which she didn't exactly try to hide from people, Sten was a Qunari one of the most feared races in all of Thedas and Lyla was a Dalish one of the most hated. It didn't take long for the pair to return and let Lyla know there were four rooms available so she let Sten, Alistair and Morrigan have a room each whilst Leliana elected to share with her, they had both grown to sub-consciously need the others presence to sleep. Alistair explained that he had told the innkeeper about the group's strange make up and the man didn't care, as long as he got paid so that was one less thing for Lyla to worry about.

They entered the Inn and Leliana immediately grabbed Lyla by the arm and took her to the room they were sharing, they needed to talk and Leliana also wanted to see Lyla's reaction to the beds. She walked in and noted the plain wooden floor, slightly beaten and uncared for, the stone walls with no tapestries or any decorations hung upon them. There was a single small window in the centre of the outside wall and to its right was the single bed.

"Only one bed? Oh, we must have the wrong room!" Leliana gasped and they explored the other rooms, they were all the same, so they slowly walked back to their room. She looked at Lyla who had a bemused look on her face.

"Lethallan, we will just have to share it, I don't mind, if beds are as comfortable as you say then no matter how uncomfortable sharing it with you may be, it will still be better than the floor." Lyla smiled at her and felt that strange feeling she had felt the night before when Leliana smiled back.

"Are you sure Lyla? It's just I know I upset you last night, I don't want to mess our friendship up any more than I have already. I need your friendship." That last sentence was whispered, quiet enough to not be heard by human ears but Lyla was no human.

"Lethallan." Lyla paused not sure how to go on. "I think I upset you just as much last night. I heard you crying." Panic shot through leliana's body, she was sure she had made no sound when the tears fell. Lyla saw the shock on her face and guessed at the reason. "You seem to underestimate my hearing, my ears aren't just pointed to look nice, they hear pretty good too. But seriously Leliana, I need you too. I haven't got any friends anymore. I am alone. You are the only person who is there for me I won't ever forget that." She stepped closer to Leliana and gave her a quick embrace. "As much as I'd love to keep this serious conversation up Lethallan can I lie in the bed now? Creators I am so excited to try it out!" she practically squealed in delight and ran over to the bed before Leliana could answer, falling back onto the bed she let out a satisfied moan. "Dirthamen why would you keep this from me?" she muttered quietly to herself. "Leliana, maybe my people can learn from yours! This bed is wonderful." Leliana giggled at her friend before sitting next to her on the bed.

"You know there is more that my people can teach you, have you ever had mead? Or wine? We are in an inn I'm sure there is lots to try." Leliana had heard that the dalish never drank but she didn't know whether that was a religious choice or whether that was just due to them not having anything alcoholic to drink.

"What is it? Will I like it Lethallan? Can we get some now?" It amazed Leliana that the intimidating little elf that normally seemed on the edge of insanity could sound so much like an excited child asking for some sweets. She giggled again and nodded before taking Lyla by the arm again and walking back downstairs to their group.

"So you enjoyed the beds then?" Alistair laughed as he saw Lyla's face, she was no longer furious but instead awestruck, like she had never seen so many wondrous things and wanted to try them all.

"Falon, I think you mean bed! I had half a mind to make you and Sten share so I could have a bed to myself but realised I didn't want to upset Sten." She stuck her tongue out at Alistair. "Are you getting drinks? Can you get me a nead?" hearing another giggle from the Orlesian she turned and Leliana whispered something in her ear. "Mead even, apparently I would like strawberry mead, do you think they have that here? I can't wait to try it!" she left an astonished Alistair at the bar and walked over to join the group at a nearby table. Leliana laughed at Alistair's puzzled face and asked for a wine before taking the seat next to her.

Lyla looked at the strange thing in front of her. Leliana had told her it was called 'Strawberry Mead' but when she took a sniff it smelled nothing like strawberry at all. She was hesitant to try it but when she looked at Leliana and saw her smiling at her she took a sip. "Creators. This is wonderful." She took a mouthful quickly. Then another and she soon finished the tankard. Looking around she was confused when the world started to spin a little but she didn't mind, she felt oddly warm and comfortable, as if all the weights on her shoulders had just been lifted. She looked around at the group at her table, Morrigan was sitting opposite her drinking some sort of strange red coloured drink, when she asked she found it was called wine but when she asked if she could try it all she got was an icy stare from the witch. Sten was sitting next to her drinking out of a bottle that could easily be bigger than Lyla's head, she was amazed that such bottles existed but was too scared to ask him to try some. Alistair offered his drink to her, he said it was called whiskey, she took a mouthful and felt it burn the back of her throat, she would have enjoyed the oaky taste but the pain was too unpleasant for her, coughing and spluttering she passed the drink back, much to the delight of the party, who all laughed at her. Blushing she turned to Leliana who was also drinking a glass of wine however this one was yellowish in colour and before she could even ask Leliana passed the glass to her lips, this drink was delicious and Lyla had to stop herself from drinking it all. She then asked Alistair to go and get her some more drinks, saying that she didn't want to risk arguing with the Inn keeper if he made a rude comment.

Lyla moved her head closer to Leliana to whisper in her ear. "Leli" her whisper brought shivers down the spine of Leliana, who was not expecting her friend to get that close. "I think the innkeeper is a mage! He's put some sort of spell on the inn and the walls are moving! Do you think Morrigan knows that spell?" Leliana burst out in a fit of giggles, she loved seeing this side of Lyla, up till now she had only really seen the angry serious elf but this happy curious woman sitting next to her was a completely different person, could this be the real Lyla?

"I think maybe you just drank your mead a little too quickly mon ami." It hadn't even occurred to Leliana that Lyla wouldn't know what feeling drunk was like. "You need to be careful with it. I take it the Dalish don't have alcohol?"

"Alcohol?! Is that what this is? Lethallan we never drink alcohol, its forbidden!" Lyla was shocked. She pushed the tankard that Alistair had just put down away and looked ashamed. Seeing Leliana's confused face made Lyla realise she would have to explain herself. "We don't drink alcohol ever it is forbidden. If our senses are impaired when hunting or even when in camp we could put the whole clan at risk if we are attacked."

"Lyla, we aren't going to be attacked here though, we are safe in this place. Trust me, you can drink your mead, would I lie to you?" She smiled at Lyla and gave her that strange feeling in her stomach that felt like she had swallowed butterflies. "You may have to slow down a bit though, we can't have you too drunk when we go to bed, people may think I'm taking advantage of the beautiful Grey Warden." Leliana was delighted to see Lyla look away and blush a deep red. She eventually looked up and gave the most convincing impression of a fish as she tried to find the words to speak. "I'm joking Lyla, people wouldn't think that don't worry!"

As the night progressed Lyla tried to slow her drinking but the mead was just too good for her to really be bothered. She had managed to drink 4 tankards of mead before feeling a bit sick and deciding to stop. She looked over at Leliana and saw two empty glasses on the table and a third in her hand. Looking up at her face she realised that the orlesian was looking back at her, she blushed and looked away embarrassed to be caught looking at her friend.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like the way you wear your hair?" The question made Lyla snap back towards the minstrel, she subconsciously fingered one of the small braids in her hair and looked up into her friend's eyes.

"My hair? Ma serannas Leli." She held the last word a little too long, Lyla didn't realise it but she was slurring her words quite a bit now after so much alcohol.

"It's very nice and it suits you. Simple." Lyla felt that strange feeling again but this time it had risen to her chest, she had no idea what it meant but it made her feel warm and happy. "Not like the elaborate hairstyles we wore in Orlais. They involved flowers, ribbons, jewels. One year feathers were all the rage." She paused to take a sip and then continued to tell her story, she did not realise it but she was slurring a lot as well. She had drank wine in the chantry but this was different, she had drank more than usual and was exhausted from the days travel, she had underestimated how much she could drink. "Lady Elise decided she needed to outdo everyone else and actually wore live songbirds in her hair!" she stopped and giggled, Lyla joined the laughter as soon as she heard her friend laugh. The giggling sent butterflies to Leliana's stomach, she had been trying to ignore the feelings but she knew what she was feeling. "The chirping was quite charming at first but you must realise terrified little birdies often have loose bowels." A giant gasp and a little giggle from the elf made Leliana's heart stop. Maybe it was the wine but she was almost sure she could see desire in the elf's eyes.

"The poor birdies!"

"Yes, Lady Elise never washed her hair!" Lyla gasped again and reached out for what Leliana hoped was her hand but instead Lyla just grasped the wine glass and took it off her with a wink, sipping it as she listened to the Minstrel continue. "That's my drink!" she put on her best 'you kicked my puppy' voice but Lyla was either too drunk or too oblivious to care. "I was trying to say something nice about your hair wasn't I? Oh forgive me, my mind wanders so! It's just that I feel so comfortable talking to you Lyla. I could say anything and you wouldn't judge me." She smiled at her new friend who swallowed the rest of the wine with a delighted sigh then smiled back.

"Da'assan, I actually love the way you ramble. It reminds me of happier times." The warmth in her voice would have made Leliana's knees give way if she wasn't already sitting.

"You see, this is what I mean. You are such a pleasure to talk to Lyla. I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time. I really enjoy your company."

"And do you often enjoy the company of other women Da'assan?"  _'Why in the name of the Creators did I ask that?'_

"And what would you say if I do, very much so in fact?" Leliana risked it. She moved her arm and placed her hand on top of Lyla's.

"Well. Maybe I'd giggle? Look coy?" ' _Where did that come from? Do I like her as more than a friend? Is that what my stomach is trying to tell me?'_

"Ha! You must do that then, perhaps later when I am not prepared for it?"  _'Maker's breath. She's flirting with me. I can't believe it. Is it the drink or could she actually feel something for me?'_ Lyla suddenly went very green in the face and panicked. She tried to get up and run but her body was too drunk to go properly, she fell into Leliana who helped her up.

"Leli, he isn't a mage. He must be an assassin. I've been poisoned! Take me outside quickly, I'm going to throw up." Despite the seriousness of the situation and how horrible Lyla must be feeling Leliana couldn't help laughing at her friends comments. She must have never drank before in her life.

"Come my little elven friend, let's get you to bed before the 'poison' takes a hold of you." Leliana laughed as she spoke, putting an arm around Lyla's waist she walked them towards their room. Once they arrived there she helped her friend into bed, letting her stay in the casual clothes she was wearing, she was too drunk to care, and then changed into nightclothes before climbing into bed herself.

"I've had a lot of fun talking with you today Lethallan. Ma serannas." Lyla's turned her body to look at Leliana and smiled when she saw Leliana looking back. "I'm sorry, I'm usually so grumpy but tonight I felt happy for the first time in a long time." The blush that appeared on Leliana's face made Lyla smile and she found her own cheeks starting to blush as well.

"Are you ok Lyla? I worry terribly about you. I know the Templars did horrible things to you." She hoped that she wasn't revealing the fact that Alistair had told her what happened. "Are you going to be ok tomorrow?"

"I... I don't know Leli. I'm really scared. The Templars are monsters for what they did." She felt her eyes misting but she refused to let the tears fall, she would not cry in front of Leliana, not again.

"Can I ask, what did they do to you?" She gulped as she asked, she needed to know if Alistair's story was true, if the Templars could really be that cruel.

"I've never told anyone. Well apart from Merrill, my sister, but she was involved as well." She closed her eyes deep in thought. "Leli, I trust you and I know you wouldn't but I'd feel a lot better if you promised not to tell anyone, it's hard for me to talk about and the idea that anyone else knew…" she let her voice trail off, she didn't know how to explain how hard it would be for her if anyone knew.

"I promise Lyla. I would never do anything to hurt you, not intentionally." Leliana suddenly wasn't sure what to do, she wanted to know but was Lyla really ready to talk about it? Was it going to make her feel worse?

"It happened about two years ago. Merrill and I had had a fight, so I went out in the middle of the night to hunt. I had been out for about an hour when I heard clinking of armour near me. I knew I was in trouble before I even had a chance to react. I don't think you've ever seen me in a forest, so you wouldn't know just how agile I can be, but I was clumsy that night, an arrow flew at me from seemingly nowhere, it threw me off balance and I fell out of the tree I was hiding in. I must have hit my head when I landed because the next thing I knew I was tied up and surrounded by Templars." She paused, unsure of how to continue, the pain of reliving the memory was almost too hard to bear and she hadn't even started to relive the worst parts yet. She sighed and looked at Leliana, whose face was frozen in fear, as if she was living the memory through her.

"They had already stripped me of my armour, I was naked and in the middle of their camp. Before I had a chance to speak the eldest man hit me. Then hit me again and again until I blacked out." She shivered in disgust at what was to come next. "When I woke the man was... he was…" She started sobbing, uncontrollably. Leliana broke down as well tears falling from her face, she knew now that Alistair's story was at least partly true, she knew what it was like to be violated like that, to feel so ashamed and disgusted at oneself. She moved closer to her friend and wrapped her arms around her to give her some comfort and strength.

"He was violating me Leli. And the rest of the men were just laughing and watching it. When he finished he beat me again and another seth'lin Templar took over. I don't know how many times it happened, I truly can't remember, I blacked out too many times to count as well. I know it had lasted for days, they only gave me enough bread and water to keep me conscious because they enjoyed watching me suffer." She stopped again more tears and sobbing came. Leliana whispered comforting words to Lyla which calmed her down enough to continue.

"I prayed to Falon'Din, the friend of the dead, to come get me, to save me from this pain. I didn't care what happened to me anymore. This torture continued for days Leli. They kept me naked, barely alive and dirty for days. And I just didn't care anymore. I knew I was gone long enough for my clan to get away so I knew they were safe and that was all that mattered to me. But I was wrong." She held tightly to Leliana now, needed the comfort to relive the horrors in her mind.

"The last night, I was beaten again but not raped. They told me that they had found another elf to 'join in the fun' as they called it. I was more horrified than I had been the whole time I was there, managing to whisper 'who?' they laughed hit me again and told me to wait and see. I didn't have to wait long. I was just losing consciousness again when I heard her scream my name. It was Merrill. My own sister captured by these evil monsters. They marched her in front of me and the youngest one there grabbed her robes, he took his knife and cut them off roughly, not caring if he cut her skin. I told her in elvish not to be scared, to stay strong as the Creators will save us but it didn't help, she was terrified and sobbed hysterically." Leliana was crying into her friends shoulder, she didn't understand how the Templars could be that disgusting. "You've seen me angry before Leli but that moment. I became one with Elgar'nan himself. I was vengeance personified, I was so angry that all the pain I felt disappeared and all that mattered was killing these seth'lin shemlen for hurting me and my sister. Now fortunately one of the Templars had undone my bindings thinking I was too weak to fight back anymore, I jumped up, grabbing a sword that lay near me and swung wildly at the nearest man. He was caught unawares and he died instantly, too quickly to suffer. The next man came at me but I was too quick for him, I blocked his attack and killed him as well. The next three men suffered the same fate but the younger shemlen had grabbed my sister, holding a knife to her throat and warning me not to get any closer. I panicked, I couldn't let him hurt her. I threw my sword at his arm, it severed at the elbow and Merrill luckily managed to duck, I didn't even notice though. I was lost in my rage, all I could see was red mist, I knew that man had to suffer, I dived at him and severed the other arm. I made sure he was suffering, I managed to pick him up and I threw him into the fire, I wanted him to feel pain before he died. Merrill saved him telling me not to let my anger consume me, I was better than these monsters. I'm not proud of what I did Lethallan but Merrill stopped me from killing him, she then used what little healing magic she knew and stabilised the man. I warned him never to come back to our world, I would not show mercy again and any Templar scum that came would suffer the same fate." Lyla's anger from the memory quickly disappeared when Leliana buried her head in Lyla's neck sobbing at the torture her friend went through.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Lyla." Leliana's voice was muffled and Lyla could barely make it out. "No wonder you're scared about facing them tomorrow. I am here for you always mon petite trésor. We will face them together." they held each other with tears in their eyes till they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Lethallin/Lethallan – close friend
> 
> Dirthamen – Elven god, Keeper of Secrets.
> 
> Ma serannas – Thank you.
> 
> Seth'lin – thin blood.
> 
> Da'assan – Little arrow.
> 
> Mon petite trésor – My little treasure.


	14. The Raven, The Witch and the Tower.

Chapter 14 – The Raven, The Witch and the Tower.

Lyla woke up and instantly regretted the decision. Her whole head hurt more than when she got her vallaslin, it was the worst headache she had ever experienced but when she tried to open her eyes the light just made it even worse so she shut them quickly. She desperately tried to remember what had happened last night, why couldn't she remember? Flashes of memory flew through her mind, watching Sten and Alistair get into a drinking competition which ended in Alistair trying to walk back to his room before tripping over Revas and having to be carried by the victor. Sten thought it was a good time to loudly chant a Qunari war chant, scaring all the customers out from the inn. She remembered listening to Leliana compliment her hair, bringing a smile to her face as she did so, and then the memory of them going to bed hit her. ' _Oh no. I told Leliana what happened didn't I? Creators. She's gonna hate me isn't she. Well done Lyla, lost another friend!_ ' she silently chastised herself.

She was distracted from her inner monologue when she realised she couldn't feel her left arm. Then she noticed she had a weight on her chest and the weight was snoring.  _'Andruil's bow. Is that Leliana? I forgot she held me last night, maybe she won't hate me then?'_ then it occurred to her. Leliana was sleeping on her chest.  _'Oh no. She's a woman, what am I going to do? I think I'm already falling for her. At least I think that's what I'm feeling. But she's female. It's wrong. It's forbidden. What am I going to do?'_

"Bon matin mon ami." Lyla gasped as her thoughts were interrupted. She didn't realise Leliana was awake. She managed to open her eyes a crack and saw the Orlesian was lying with her head resting in the crook of her neck. Her red hair free from its braids, draped over Lyla's shoulders bringing another little smile to Lyla's mouth.

"Awful!" Lyla was not sure what to do, she was scared to even talk to Leliana after revealing her secret the night before and now she was in so much pain and was confused about her feelings, it was all so maddening. As she spoke she couldn't keep her voice from breaking. "Why am I in so much pain lethallan? Why can't I remember much from last night?"

"Mon ami you're hung-over!" Leliana giggled, sending vibrations through Lyla's body. Her stomach fluttered and Lyla realised that maybe she wasn't just falling for the Orlesian, she already had fallen. "I forgot you had never drunk before, I should have looked after you better. I'll get you an Elfroot potion from my pack, it should make you feel better in no time." As she rose from her neck Lyla had to stop herself from letting out a disappointed moan, she hadn't realised how nice it was to have Leliana that close. Leliana got out from under the covers of the bed and ran towards her pack, she barely took any time to get the flask out and ran back to the bed motioning Lyla to budge up so she could get in. "Holy Maker. It's so cold out there!" She was shivering as she passed the drink to Lyla who hungrily drank it all.

"Do you want another hug lethallan?" Lyla couldn't help herself, she knew it was wrong to be lusting after her friend. Her clan would disown her if they knew she like women, only Merrill had ever known and she would never have judged her sister. Leliana nodded and offered her arm for Lyla to cuddle up to her which Lyla did slowly, trying not to show how much she wanted to hug her.

"Thank you for sharing with me last night Lyla." Leliana started stroking Lyla's hair as she spoke, bringing soft moans of pleasure from the elf. "I know how hard it must have been for you, I'm so happy you can trust me enough to tell me."

"You mean you still want to be friends?" Lyla was honestly shocked. She had expected Leliana to hate her for what she did to the templars hunting her, the best case that she could have hoped for was that she wasn't hated by the woman but she didn't expect them to be just as close as they had been.

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" Her voice once playful had suddenly turned completely serious. If Lyla had looked up she would have seen Leliana's face was in complete shock. "What happened to you wasn't your fault. I meant what I said last night, I will never let you face your fears alone. I am and always will be here for you Lethallan." Hearing Leliana say the elvish word was too much for Lyla, she cried tears of joy into her friend's chest, she was so happy to not be rejected like she had been by her clan.

"Ma serannas Lethallan. Ma serannas. I was so scared you'd reject me." She looked up to Leliana and for a second it felt as though time froze. She was finally happy, she had been through so much the last two years. She had been living just to survive so Merrill wouldn't suffer but she felt no joy in life. Now she had Leliana her first true friend. She had chosen to be Lyla's friend and chose to stay. They lay in the bed together for a time then realised they needed to get up and ready to get the mages.

**-FTDTD-**

By the time they had gotten washed and dressed in their armour the rest of their companions had already made it down and were sitting around the same table as the night before, eating their morning meal. Alistair looked absolutely miserable making Lyla realise how bad she must have looked before Leliana gave her the potion, she reached for her pack and upon finding an Elfroot potion she brought it over to her fellow Warden. "Drink this Felas, it will make you feel a bit better. Leliana made me one this morning and you look worse than I felt." He took the potion gratefully, not even wasting time to say thank you as he brought the drink to his lips and drank it in one. Instantly colour returned to his cheeks and his face started to return to its usual happy-go-lucky expression.

"Maker Lyla. That drink is almost as bitter as Morrigan." Alistair couldn't help but admire the elf's face as she laughed, her facial tattoos really came to life whenever she smiled. "Andraste's knickers. I am starving, I'll get us some food." He got up from his seat and placed Lyla in it, laughing as he did so. Lyla looked around at the table and saw the raven-haired witch shoot her an evil look for a second before it changed to a neutral expression.

"Morrigan, is it going to be safe bringing you to the circle? Won't the Templars be able to tell you're an Apostate?" Morrigan laughed when she heard the question, she shook her head still laughing then looked back up at Lyla.

"Of course they won't. Templars are idiots, look at the bumbling fool we have with us. I am touched by your concern though." Before Lyla had a chance to reply Alistair had placed a plate of food in front of her.

"She's right Morrigan, they will be able to sense your magic. Our Grey Warden status should protect you but somehow I doubt they will listen to us. Perhaps it will be safer if you remain here." He refused to look up at Morrigan, knowing that she would be giving him a look that could kill.

"I will be perfectly safe Templar. I can look after myself. T'is a simple thing to fool one of you bast-"

"Wait I have an idea. Would they be able to detect your magic if you had changed your form?" Lyla looked delighted with herself, this plan was perfect if she was right. When Morrigan shook her head Lyla continued, trying to keep her voice down. "What if you turn into a raven? You could accompany us in there and they won't know you are a mage, if you sit on my shoulder you can tell me if you see something we don't and it will help perfect the scary wild Dalish look I'm going for." She sat back, bringing a leg of some animal to her mouth watching Alistair whose open and closing mouth made him look an even bigger idiot than before.

"That's. That's genius mon ami. They will be terrified of you, especially if you use your 'I'm so angry I might burst' voice!" Leliana giggled at the idea of it.

"Exactly, so what do you say Morrigan? We are going to be the scariest thing that has graced the tower since it was formed. A Qunari, a Mabari and a crazed Dalish elf storming the tower. They won't know what hit them!" She laughed to herself when she saw Alistair's hurt expression.

"Hey." He whined. "I'm scary too! Watch." He put on his best fighting voice. "Fear me witch!" pointing a finger at Morrigan. The group just sat there dumbfounded for a minute before they all began laughing hysterically. Even Sten joined in. "Fine. I can be the cuddly friendly warden, you can be princess stabbity-stabbity."

"Leliana do you mind going to see when the ferry is ready to leave? I'd ask Alistair but I'm afraid he would just break down and cuddle the Templar." She shot a smile at her friend when Leliana got up and said she would be right back.

**-FTDTD-**

Stepping out into the mid-morning sun Leliana couldn't help but smile. She was thinking about how lovely the night before had been, yes Lyla had bared her soul to the bard and revealed her horrific story and whilst what the elf had experienced upset Leliana she still smiled. She had fallen asleep in her friends arms, her heart leaped as she thought about it. She had honestly never expected to feel this way about someone ever again and the fact that she was made Leliana feel alive for the first time since leaving Orlais.

Looking out towards Lake Calenhad she started to sing softly to herself, the song was the legend of Calenhad the Great. The first king of ferelden. She was lost in her song and walked towards the templars who guard the ferry with no burden to her mind. Her stomach dropped when she finally saw who was at the dock defending the ferry. An injured Templar, he had burns covering half of his face, as if he had fallen in flames, and his hands were severed.  _'This must be the one! That evil bastard destroyed her life. How can she possibly face him today?'_  She swallowed and approached the man at the docks.

"Bonjour monsieur." Her Orlesian accent thick as she spoke. "You are a Templar yes?" She smiled and placed her hand on the man's arm, a well-practiced move from her past life. "That life must be so exciting, you must be so brave ser knight."

"Th… Thank you miss. It is terribly exciting, though my life now is little more than a ferry master." The Templar looked down to Leliana and moved his arms to show why.

"Oh" Leliana let out a fake gasp. Her voice sympathetic she continued. "What happened to you ser knight. You are awfully brave to continue on after such an injury."

"A bloody knife-ear Dalish." Leliana had to stop herself from slapping the man, she knew why the elf had done what she had. "She killed all my friends and left me like this, the elves truly are monsters miss. You should stay away from them all to be safe."

Leliana bid her goodbyes and left to return to the tavern. When she entered she saw Lyla facing away from the door and she hadn't spotted the bard. Leliana subtly motioned for Alistair to meet her outside which he luckily understood and making his excuses made for the door.

"What is it sister?" the concern on Alistair's face and voice stripped Leliana of all the confidence she had.

"The story you told me of what might have happened to Lyla." She had promised Lyla that she would never tell another soul of what had happened to her so she pretended that it was just a story Alistair had told her. "Do you see the ferry master?" She moved her arm to point towards the Templar at the docks. "He said he was attacked by a Dalish elf, if he the one from your story?" Alistair's mouth dropped, if it was possible his face went green.

"That's him. Recruit Eduard. What do we do Leliana?" He uncharacteristically used her name he was so shocked.

"Warden, I need you to pick your mouth off the ground and go over to him, find out what he remembers about the woman. I am going to go see the Templar that is standing over there." She pointed to a knight who was buying some wares from a market stall outside the inn. "Then come back to me. If your story is true then we need to protect not only Lyla but the Templars not all of them are evil and not all of them deserve the wrath of an angry Dalish elf." Her voice was stern yet soft as she ordered Alistair about. She knew that he needed direction otherwise he would just fall to pieces.

"Ok sister. Let's just hope Lyla doesn't wonder what we are up to and come out before we have a chance to fix this." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and he turned away towards the docks.

Leliana walked up to the knight at the stall, she used the walk she had perfected during her time as a bard, it always made everyone stop and stare, even in the unflattering leather armour she was wearing she had noticed that the merchant who owned the stall had already lost his focus on whatever he was doing and was staring at her. She smiled warmly at the merchant and asked if he had any flowers she could buy again speaking with her accent thickened.

"My lady I would be honoured if you let me buy you those." The Templar had not been able to take his eyes of Leliana since he saw her and as she had hoped he gave her all her attention now.

"Merci monsieur. You are a Templar non?" She smiled up at him as she graciously accepted the flowers." I hope it isn't rude but could you tell me what happened to the poor soul who guards the ferry?" She smelt the flowers and smiled at the scent, it reminded her of home.

"Oh Eduard? You don't want to know the full story milady. It is horrific."

"Please Messere. I would like to know what happened to that poor poor man." She smiled sweetly at the man, and placed her hand on his armoured shoulder.

"As you wish miss. His unit was attacked on the way through the Brecillian forest. Now I don't know if you know much about that place miss but it is full of the evil Dalish elves." Leliana again had to stop herself from attacking a Templar. How could they believe the Dalish are evil? "One such warrior attacked the unit. A lone elf. She killed all but him mercilessly he said she fought with the power of a thousand men and she was quicker than lightening, she was untouchable on the battlefield. Apparently she conjured a storm to confuse the men, the fury of the heavens fell from the sky blinding the poor sods. We call that evil little elf Tempest now. Her name is a warning to all Templars. The elves are evil and must be destroyed."

"Tempest? What a strange name, what was this elf like ser?" She had to know just how much the templars knew of Lyla, if they didn't know her face it was possible she could just pretend to be a normal Grey Warden.

"She was tiny. Even by their standards. She had fire red hair and her eyes showed no mercy. Her face tattoos formed a mask and a bow in her brow. All Templar are warned of her face now. The stories they tell of her serve as a horror story for all new recruits. You will struggle to find a recruit in the last two years who is not terrified of the idea of facing that knife-eared wench." He shook his head in anger, and a flash of fear crossed his eyes.

"Thank you monsieur. You have given me a lot to think about, do you mind if I take my leave and meet my friends?" He smiled at her and let her go.  _'Could it be Lyla? He described someone who could be her but the tattoos weren't complete, he didn't mention the dagger to her chin. But then her story is similar to his and I doubt that more than one elf escaped their clutches.'_

She returned to their meeting place outside the tavern and waited for Alistair to return, when he did he wore the grin of the cat who had swallowed the canary. "They're scared of her!" they both said at the same time.

"This is perfect ser Warden. They won't dare turn away our request for help if they can't face her!" She practically squealed as she spoke imagining the knights breaking down in tears before her leader.

"It's not all good news though Sister." Alistair's smile disappeared as his brow tightened and a frown immerged on his face. "Ser Eduard claims the circle has been lost to blood magic. We need to get in there now and find out what is going on." Leliana's face dropped, the day had been going so well for her as well. She told Alistair that she should go speak to Lyla in private first, warn her of Eduard.

When she entered the tavern, Lyla noticed her immediately this time and left her conversation with Sten to walk over to her. Leliana took her by the arm explaining they need to speak in private and walked her back to their room.

"Sit down Lyla." Her words stern but her voice sympathetic. She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her, ready to hold her friend if necessary. "The Templar you told me of last night. He is here now." Panic hit Lyla who collapsed onto the bed. Her last meal threatened to return and she struggled to keep the tears out of her eyes. "Lethallan, don't worry though. I spoke to him. Apparently all the Templars are scared of you, you are known as the Tempest!" She giggled to try and relax Lyla which seemed to work. Lyla rose her head, she was still panicking but her eyes were full of life, Leliana recognised the look, it spoke of someone who had just thought of a crazy idea.

"Tempest? Seriously? Lethallan ma serannas for warning me. The templars won't know what hit them if they refuse me." Her voice low, barely containing the anger behind the elf's masked expression. Leliana had yet to see the elf lose control over her anger but from what she had heard it is truly terrifying to face. "When I enter the tower, with my Mabari on one side and a raven on my shoulder I will be the Dread Wolf himself. They will not know what hit them if they decide to turn my demand for help away." She laughed quietly to herself.

"There's more bad news I'm afraid." Her heart melted as she saw the confidence in her friend disappear as quickly as it appeared. "No nothing concerning you and the templars lethallan. It's about the mages. Apparently the circle of mages has turned to forbidden magic, I can only imagine what the templars are going to do to them mon ami."

"Let's get this over with then lethallan, follow me. We are going to save the seth'lin templars from themselves if need be. I need these mages for the war. We can't do it without them." She smiled warmly at her friend and Lyla walked out to inform the group of their mission.

**-FTDTD-**

The newly polished ironwood armour that used to belong to Lyla's father had been polished, it shined beautifully in the morning sun as Lyla left the tavern. Leliana couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel sent by the maker himself, though she was not stupid enough to tell Lyla that. However with Morrigan perched upon her shoulder in her raven form and Revas closely walking beside her, growling fiercely at anything that moved she looked more like a holy avenger than an angel. As Lyla walked towards the docks Leliana heard the Templar that had given her the flowers whimper and cry out "Holy maker protect me. Tempest is here to enact her vengeance." If Leliana could see Lyla's face she would have seen the elf's face grin that predatory grin that made men run. Lyla drew one of her blades and span it in her hands as she walked towards Ser Eduard. She was secretly terrified but she knew that she couldn't show anymore weakness in front of her team, even letting Leliana in was dangerous. She needed to be the strength that drew them together, if she showed fear then the whole team was done for. The Templar visibly jumped as he saw her.  _'Ah he does remember me. The shemlen won't know what hit him if he does anything.'_

"Shemlen we require passage to the Tower." Her voice commanding, it carried out all around the small grass plain that the dock was on. Everyone had stopped to watch this wild woman approach the Templar and they were all listening intently to see what was happening.

"You… it's you isn't it? The T… Tempest." The man looked like he needed a change of armour and his lip trembled as he spoke. "I can't let you across." He tried to sound official and intimidating but failed miserably.

"Look Shem. We have history." Lyla could feel her blood boil, this disgusting creature she hated more than anything in the world was denying her. "I am struggling not to just kill you for it right now. I am a Grey Warden. You will grant me passage." She stepped towards the man, Revas stalked alongside her, growling as he did.

"The commander forbid it. I can't let anyone passed." He was much taller than Lyla but anyone watching could have sworn that he had shrunk beneath her presence.

" **I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN.** " The command shook the man utterly, he almost collapsed from the panic that spread through his body. "If you do not let me across I will kill you. Then I will let myself across." She switched to her mother tongue. "Revas. Walk up to him and scare him, don't hurt him. Yet." The dog followed its command perfectly. It marched up to the Templar and gave a blood-curdling howl that would have made even the bravest of warriors think twice about engaging him.

"Ah… Ok… Okay I will let you across Tempest. Just please don't hurt me!" The man looked down and turned towards the boat, motioning for her party to board.

**-FTDTD-**

Knight-commander Greagoir was busy. The circle had been overrun by demons and his request for the right of annulment had received no reply since he sent for it a month ago. What remained of troops were stuck in the main entrance as they had to shut the locking doors to the rest of the tower for their own safety. He was giving orders to his men when they suddenly fell silent and mouth agape stared over his shoulder. He turned and saw her. The Tempest. Every Ferelden Templar's worst nightmare. This little redheaded elf had destroyed a whole Templar unit after being abused for a month, and now she was here. He hoped she wasn't seeking vengeance as from the look of her and her party they would be able to overwhelm the weakened Templars with no trouble. She commanded the attention of everyone in the room, they couldn't believe they were face to face with such a terrifying beauty. The raven on the elf's shoulder squawked loudly and her Mabari was growling at anyone who moved, but apart from that he could have heard a pin drop.

"Who is in charge here?" The elf's voice had such a commanding presence that most of the templars looked away, too afraid to look her in the eye. One of the closer knights pointed in Greagoir's direction. "You Shem what is going on here? I am a Grey Warden and I demand the cooperation of the mages. This treaty demands it."

Greagoir steeled himself. He had to appear strong in front of his men, if he fell apart in front of this wild woman he would be a laughing stock. In his most commanding voice he answered. "You will find no help here Warden. The circle has fallen, I have sent for the rite of annulment and await its return." He managed to stand to his full height and at a head and half higher than Tempest he felt more relaxed.

"What is the rite of annulment?" Greagoir was about to answer when he realised she had looked behind to one of her men. The knight-commander recognised him as the recruit that was conscripted into the Wardens.

"It's an order to kill all the mages here." He spoke with such resignation that Greagoir found himself doubting that the man could have been a Templar.

"You would kill them all?" The elf's voice suddenly ice cold and directed at him, Greagoir was desperately wishing to be anywhere but here.

"The tower isn't in our control any longer. Abominations and demons walk the halls as if they own it. This is the only way." The commander was angry now, this knife-ear was questioning him? He was terrified of her but he would not let anyone question his judgement when he had been the knight-commander longer than the elf had been alive. "you don't get to question me knife-ear."

"Why do they always insist on insulting her when she's already pissed off?" Greagoir saw the redheaded human woman move her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle. Looking back at the furious elf in front of him it seemed as though the raven on her shoulder was laughing, if ravens were capable of laughing.

"You threaten to kill innocent people then insult me? Do you not know who I am shemlen? I am not a good person. I have killed for less than what you do." Her voice was so icy that Greagoir felt the blood in his veins freeze.

"What would you have me do then? Let the Demons free?"

"NO! You save the innocent ones." The redheaded woman behind the elf stepped forward shaking her head. "Not all of the mages could have fallen, you would kill the children here just in case? You are despicable Ser knight."

" **IT IS THE ONLY WAY** " Greagoir had snapped, the volume of his voice made the redheaded woman jump. The Mabari growled at him and stepped closer whilst the elf stood tall not flinching when he shouted, she merely scowled at him.

"You are  **evil**." The elf's accent was thick obviously struggling to keep control of her emotions. "You templars are all the same. Kill anything that you don't agree with. You will let me and my people in. We will save everyone. Then I will have my army. Is that understood seth'lin?"

"You are not going in. This is my tower and I will not open those doors until the rite of annulment and my reinforcements are here." He spat his reply in the elf's face.

"I was not asking you to let me in." her voice lowered and Greagoir recoiled from her. She turned to Ser Eduard. "You. You have seen what I can do after I have been tortured and abused for a month. You saw me kill your unit after surviving on mouthfuls of bread and even less water. You didn't even manage to injure me despite the fact I was bare. Do you think anyone of you could take me on alone when I am at full strength? What about with my people behind me?" Ser Eduard almost collapsed as her barely contained anger was upon him. Her eyes were aflame with anger as she turned back to the commander. "You will let us in, or we will kill you all and then enter. It is your choice I suggest you make it soon."

"Very well." Greagoir was angry but not stupid. He knew when to concede defeat. "But I will not let you back in until all the mage's are dead or until the first Enchanter tells me it is safe." The elf merely grunted and walked towards the locked doors. He could have sworn that the raven on her shoulder was laughing at him when she walked by.

As soon as the giant doors closed behind the group Morrigan leapt of Lyla's shoulders, transforming back to human form as she fell. She turned to the elf and started laughing hysterically. At first Lyla was confused but then she heard Alistair laughing, then Leliana. The group had just realised how ridiculous the whole situation was. One little elf threatening to kill a tower of Templars, Mages and demons. What could possibly go wrong?


	15. The Tower and Beyond

Chapter 15 – The Tower and Beyond.

Wynne was shattered. She had been fighting for her life in the tower for the best part of two weeks. Yesterday she had managed to evacuate her group to the lowest level. Her group consisted of five children, and three other mages who had barely passed their harrowing, they were not fighters by any stretch of the imagination and Wynne did not fancy their chances if they were attacked by the demons again. Upon reaching the entrance she had found it locked and Greagoir wouldn't let anyone out, not even the children. She had thought him admirable once, he had been posted to the tower almost as long as she had lived there and she had grown to care for her guardian. But now, she wasn't sure what to think of him, yes the abominations were terrifying, even more so for the mages as they had to see what they would become if they fell to their desires, but to condemn innocent children was unthinkable to the elder mage. She had decided to hole up the children in a room just off the entrance, she had used what little remained of her mana to create a force shield to prevent any demons entering.

"Wynne. You should rest. I can take over the shield for a little." Neria was one of the newer mages to pass the harrowing. She had seen betrayal from her two closest friends just after and had not recovered. One of her friends, Jowan, desired to escape and persuaded her other friend Solana to help. However Jowan used forbidden magic and fled alone, leaving Solana to be taken to the Templar prison. "I am more than capable ma'am. Please you need to sleep, you have barely stopped since the circle fell."

"Thank you child." Wynne smiled at the young elf, she could have kept the shield up for longer but she recognised the need to help in the elf's eyes. "I'll go see to the children."

She had been telling stories to five young children they had managed to save for about an hour when they heard hysterical laughter from behind them, Wynne silently cursed herself for not putting a shield up there as well and stepping protectively in front of her students. She gasped when she saw the group enter, it was the strangest collection of people she had ever seen. The leader of the group was a Dalish elf and Wynne was sure she recognised her from somewhere.

"You. I've seen you before haven't I?" Wynne paused and brought a hand to her forehead deep in thought. "You were at the battle of Ostagar weren't you? The newest Grey Warden recruit?" Age must have finally been catching up to Wynne she did not know how she could possible forgotten the only Dalish elf she had ever seen.

"Yes. We are the only Wardens left. We need the mages for our war." The elf's voice was horrifying, it was ice cold yet carried the signature of someone desperately trying to keep her fury in control. "You were the preachy mage right?" Wynne smiled as she heard the children giggle behind her. Looking back at the little elf in front of her she was amazed to see a transformation on her face. The once angry expression had changed to one of pure joy. "Children? Creators, I had you wrong shem. I thought you were cowardly hiding away from the fighting but now I see you were just protecting your clan."

Lyla stepped past the mage and knelt in front of the children, the eldest one couldn't have been more than ten. He was an elf and was obviously excited at seeing her. "You're Dalish aren't you?" he inquired.

"Yes da'len. You must be the one protecting the old woman." She poked her tongue out towards Wynne causing more giggles from the children. "I'm here to get you all safe. Do you see that big man over there?" She pointed towards Sten. "he is going to be staying here with you in case any monsters appear, I know he looks scary but don't worry has a big softie really. He loves playing with little kittens!" She smiled warmly at the child and patted his shoulder. Turning back towards Wynne she asked for information about what had happened.

Wynne explained how a senior mage, Uldred, had taken the circle by force, using blood magic to summon demons. She did not know how many survived the first wave as she was not in the circle meeting when it happened, she was teaching.

"Have the templars sent you to kill us then elf? It must be desperate if they are willing to use you to do their dirty work Tempest." Wynne spat the nickname at Lyla, she couldn't just let the group kill her and all the mages here.

"Kill you? The only reason I have to kill you is that you're a shemlen, whilst that's usually enough for me I'm trying to calm down a little. Apparently I'm a little too scary for the other warden here." She gestured towards the Blond haired man who had stepped beside her, looking a little hurt at her comment. "I am going to save every innocent mage here Shem. I hate the templars more than you could ever know. I would never work with them."

"She's right ma'am." The blond haired Warden spoke softly. "She threatened to kill every last one of them because they've sent for the rite of annulment." The mages gasped and the elven mage looked visibly shaken.

"So they've sent for it?" Wynne couldn't believe that the man she had grown up with would just kill them all like that.

"Yes shem. As I said though I will not let them. I am going to end this Uldred and then I will bring Irving down here to call the dogs off. I'm leaving Sten here with you to defend you from them until I return." Lyla's eyes shone with determination, she would never let any innocent fall to a Templar blade.

"I will join you Warden. You will have need of my experience with demons and I am very good at creation magic." Lyla looked confused, obviously not understanding the term. "I am a healer, child."

"Are all shemlen so strange?" She turned towards her group of friends. "Seriously they either want to kill me outright or join me. What is wrong with you people?" The group chuckled at the strange elf who turned back towards Wynne. "We do need a healer, our mage is not capable of it. Very well you may join us but stay towards the back, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm coming too." Neria stepped forward. "I will protect Wynne and I am more than capable with primal magic and I need to see Uldred brought to justice for what he's done."

"And now a flat-ear wants to join me as well? By the creators. Leliana, have you got a sign behind my back willing idiots to join me?" The redhead human behind them laughed and said no. "Fine flat-ear you can come along as well. The more idiots the merrier I suppose. Although her words were insulting they were said softly without the intent to upset. "You may both call me Lyla or Warden if you really must."

**-FTDTD-**

They had fought through the first floor of the tower with ease. When they had entered the first room and the demons had appeared the group had panicked at first. It's very hard not to panic in front of those monsters. They had faced three rage demons, whose lava based body would have caused problems for the group's weaponry if it wasn't for Neria, she had cast a frost spell on the group's equipment meaning they could easily damage the magma creatures. Lyla had silently cursed herself for not wanting to bring her along at first she was proving invaluable already.

As they reached the second floor their noses were assaulted with the scent of rotting flesh, it made them all retch and Leliana couldn't help but throw up. As Lyla strolled ahead of the group, not even checking if they were following, Neria walked next to Alistair.

"Mister Warden? Wynne said that the other Warden was a recruit were you as well?" She spoke quietly not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Please call me Alistair but no I have been a Grey Warden for about a year and a half now." He saw the confusion on her face and continued in a hushed tone. "I'm guessing you wonder why she's in charge. Well can you imagine her actually doing anything I said?" He gave her a dorky smile and she had to move her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh. "But honestly I am not a good leader. She was leading hunting parties before I even became a Warden, she is a natural leader. I am not"

"I suppose that makes sense mist- sorry Alistair." She looked ahead at Lyla who had reached her hand down to rest it on her dog. "She seems so scary most of the time but then sometimes she can just be so normal. I don't understand her." She said to no one in particular.

"You think she's scary now?" Alistair laughed loudly getting questioning looks from Wynne and Leliana. "You haven't seen her lose her temper yet Neria. Now that's scary. She had the templars in the entrance shaking like children before we met you. It would have been hilarious if I wasn't so terrified as well." She laughed as well, imagining the Templars she had grown up surrounded by being so scared of the little elven leader. "Believe me when I say she is very much the scary Warden though. You don't want to see what happens when she is insulted. I on the other hand, I am the cuddly Warden. Her nickname not mine." He made her laugh again.

"Felas." Lyla shouted behind her not turning back. "You forget how good my ears are. You are the cuddly one! Now you can either accept that role or you ca-"She stopped suddenly drawing her blades, instantly everyone else was ready for combat.

Lyla had spotted a monstrous creation ahead, it looked like the rotting remains of a man yet the flesh on its upper torso was all wrong. It was bulbous and blood red, it looked as if someone had heard a rough description of a human and tried to recreate it. Badly. Instead of human hands, its arms were elongated and ended in sharp claws which were dripping with red liquid. Lyla stopped herself from screaming but heard a whimper from behind her, she didn't need to look to recognise Leliana's voice. She stepped forward unsure whether the monster would attack outright or whether it would be friendly but as she got closer four more came out of adjoining rooms swarming her, they definitely were not friendly. Lyla shot forward her sword pointed ahead, hoping to at least get one of them before she was overwhelmed. Her sword pierced the flesh of the first monster, the frost spell on her blade freezing the wound but the monster just shook it off and kept going towards her.

She felt that familiar feeling of boiling blood, the sound of it pumping round her body loud in her ears, she decided now would be the best time to lose herself to the sound of it. To let the rage take over. She saw the monsters claw pierce her skin but she did not feel it.

Alistair was running towards his fellow warden, he could not see her as the monsters had surrounded her. As he got close he heard an inhuman roar, it sent shivers down his spine as he realised that the monsters must have gotten Lyla but as he swung his sword at the closest creature he saw her. Blood flowing from wounds that she hadn't even noticed she was expertly swinging her weapons at the things attacking her, killing anything close, two of the five monsters were already dead before he managed to kill his first. He saw her eyes and was even more scared of her than he was of the demons he was fighting, she held no emotion in her eyes but rage, and he could have sworn that they were glowing red with the fury behind her. The other two abominations were killed quickly by combination of the spells from the three mages, Revas and Leliana.

He backed away from Lyla unsure of what was happening to her as she screamed again, this time it was definitely natural. She was finally feeling the pain of the injuries she had obtained in the fight, her rage no longer masking it. Her body felt like it was on fire, she had not experienced pain like this in a long time, looking at her body she saw all the cuts and wounds from the fight and was amazed she hadn't felt them during the fight, her anger was a great anaesthetic. Wynne ran to her and reached out her arm. Glowing blue energy flew from her hands to Lyla's injuries, she quickly felt the warm, happy feeling of the magic as it spread through her body making her feel rejuvenated and alive again.

"Ma serannas Wynne." She got to her feet and picked up her weapons. "I don't know how I managed that but I think I would prefer not to get so injured again but we have no time to waste so let's go." She started walked towards central room to reach the next floor and suddenly stopped. "Morrigan, I think we could use you as a melee fighter right now, these corridors are too compact for use to have three ranged fighters. I need you next to me in these fights. Felas is my right hand you are my left." Morrigan nodded and transformed into a great bear much to the disbelief of Wynne and Neria. Revas whined sadly at Lyla who turned to him and spoke in elvish. "Don't worry my friend, they are my hands, you are my teeth. You are more important to me than anything my freedom." And with a scratch behind his ears she walked on towards the unknown.

"What in the name of the maker was that?" Alistair spoke to himself, he was really concerned about his friend.

"I have heard stories about similar warriors." He turned his head to see Leliana walking beside him, an arrow already nocked in her bow ready to fire at a moment's notice. "Dwarven warriors who lose themselves to their anger on the battlefield, they are the most terrifying thing a person can face. I have never heard of an elven berserker before but it sounds like her no?" He was inclined to agree with Leliana, he had heard of berserkers before but they were in the service of the Ash Warriors, he had never heard of a lone berserker before. He couldn't think of anything to say and by the time he turned to Leliana he found she had taken her place next to Wynne. He caught up to Lyla and bear that was Morrigan, walking in silence.

**-FTDTD-**

They made their way up so many floors that Lyla had lost count but she knew that they needed to be at the top. They had fought many more demons and abominations and even more possessed templars who were doing the bidding of other demons. And as she walked towards the stair case to the next floor she heard someone. The bear next to her had perked up as well, Morrigan had obviously heard it, and she turned towards where she heard it come from and opened the door.

Inside was a lone Templar and a desire demon standing front of him. Like all desire demons Lyla had seen she was human looking but also slightly off. She wore no clothing and her sex was visible for the world to see, her breasts covered by unmoving hair. She was whispering into the Templars ears.

"What's that sound my love?" The Templar asked. The demon had obviously entranced him to her will.

"Someone at the door my pet. You put the children to bed, I will get it." The demon turned towards Lyla furious.

"Andruil's great bow. What is going on here?" Lyla was flabbergasted, she had never seen demons before today and had no wish to see many others.

"You are intruding on a loving and intimate moment and I dislike disruptions." The demon walked towards the group as she spoke.

"Seth'lin. What have you done to that shemlen?" Lyla didn't understand the power that the demon had, it was worrying her.

"I have simply given him his greatest desire, a loving family." The demon sounded proud, that enraged Lyla, she didn't care about the Templar at all but the fact that a demon could trick someone into happiness was disgusting.

"Mythal protect me. Halem sahlin." She ran towards the demon sword raised to attack.

"Love its bandits. Protect me!" the demon screeched a banshees scream and attacked as the Templar raised his sword and shield to attack her. Lyla was too busy attacking the demon to notice so when the Templar thrust his shield out to knock her to the ground he succeeded. She fell to the floor her swords flying out of her grasp and she looked up at the Templar who was about to kill her. He raised his sword to swiftly bring it down and end her when a giant stone fist flew into him, breaking his body as he flew across the room. Then a bear jumped across Lyla's body taking the demons head and ripping it clean from her body.

"Ma serannas Falonen. You saved my life. Morrigan I hope the demon doesn't taste too bad." She rose to her feet and patted the bear awkwardly on its shoulder then turned towards Neria who had fired the stone fist. "I am in your debt flat-ear, if I can repay it I will."

"You can start by not calling me flat-ear. I am a knife-ear like yourself. I was Dalish before I came here." Lyla's shock broke the stern look on her face but before she could ask Neria continued. "But that is a story for a kinder place can we move on?"

The left the room after Lyla patted her new elven friend on the back, not looking at her companions she carried on towards the stairs but paused at the door to the room. She heard voices in there and wanted to form a plan before they entered, a group of mages was a formidable enemy.

"There are mages in there. I do not know if they are hostile but we must treat them as such until we know otherwise." She gathered her large group around her. "Alistair I will charge in but I need you to be just behind me, I am the sword you are my shield, protect our group. Morrigan if there is two groups you run for the other one, if not then I need you to transform back to yourself and protect our mages. Neria, Wynne you are to concentrate on keeping Alistair and I at full strength, Wynne use that spell you used on me earlier, it made me fight with the strength of a Qunari. Leli take out anyone we miss, I need your voice as well, if you are singing it will put the group off, I don't want them to have any advantage over us. Understood?" the group nodded collectively and she turned towards the door and spoke in her mother tongue. "Think you can keep up with me Revas?" as she burst through the doorway.

Lyla was almost glad to see that there was only four mages in the room, she had been expecting a lot more but when they saw her come in she was immediately frozen in place. Alistair made the same mistake she did and as he approached them the floor rose to capture him in a stone prison. Lyla screamed for her group to get out but she couldn't get the words out as she saw Morrigan leap into the room as a wolf, she was too quick for the mages to freeze in place and managed to get to the nearest one. Fortunately mages don't like to wear armour so the wolf was easily able to rip the man's throat out freeing Alistair from his cage. Lyla was still trapped and helpless and panic started to set in but she felt a little better as she saw spells and arrows fly past her.  _'At least some of my people aren't as thick as me. Come on Leli get the seth'lin who has trapped me. My blades need his blood.'_

As if answering her prayer the next arrow that flew past her shoulder found itself in a mages chest, freeing Lyla. She charged, screaming as she ran, Alistair and Morrigan had managed to take out one of the mages but the last one was proving difficult. She had managed to conjure an armour made of stone to surround her body and nothing was penetrating it. Lyla tried once to get her blade through the armour and gave up, instead she used her sword to slice the mages staff in two. The spell lifted immediately and the mage fell to the floor.

"Mercy! Please don't kill me!" She screamed as Lyla crouched over her with bloodlust in her eyes.

"Why in Elger'nan's name shouldn't I kill you witch?" Her voice full of venom.

"I know I have no right to ask for mercy, but I didn't mean for these deaths and this destruction. We just wanted to be free from the templars. From the Chantry." She gasped as she took in a breath, the pain grounding her and she had to wait a few seconds before she could continue. "Uldred told us that the Circle would support Loghain and that he would support freedom from the Chantry."

"I can't fault you for that." Lyla knelt down right next to the woman. "But you attacked me and my people. Falon'Din guide you to the beyond." She brought her dagger swiftly across the woman's throat. Killing her.

"Another crime Loghain will answer to. Bastard." Alistair spat on the floor. "Let's continue Lyla, I've had enough of blood magic for a life time."

They followed the room along until Wynne asked them to stop. She went into a doorway explaining it was Irving's office. Walking in they saw it had been ransacked and Wynne struggled to stop the tears flowing, fearing for her old friend.

"Abelas Wynne. Alistair take her outside to collect her thoughts, let's move out. We can't be far off now." She motioned for Leliana to stay with her. "Leli. I can't ask you to do this but I think we need everything we can get to defeat this evil. Could you please open that chest there? I've a feeling we may need what is inside it." Leliana struggled with her conscience for a moment before realised Lyla was right, they needed every advantage they could get against these mages. She went to work on the chest and it was quickly unlocked. The only item inside of it was an old book. It was bound in black leather and embroidered with the design of a tree. Lyla quickly placed it in her pack before leaving the room, no one had noticed they stayed longer than the rest of them and she quickly moved on before anyone questioned her.

She opened the door at the far end of the hallway and upon entering she saw bodies all around the room, the walls were covered in disgusting bulbous flesh and in the centre of the circular room stood a creature not unlike the ones she had been fighting. It noticed them and walked towards her.

"Oh. Look. Visitors… I'd entertain you but…Too much effort involved." The monster spoke as if it struggled to say each word, it sounded so very tired. Listening to it talk was draining the energy from Lyla but she managed to reply anyway.

"Killing demons." She had to stop to yawn and heard the rest of her party yawning behind her. "Is enough entertainment for me." She rubbed her eyes, why was she so sleepy all of a sudden?

"Can't keep… Eyes… Open." She heard Alistair say as she collapsed to the floor.

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla woke up, she heard the rain hitting a wooden roof. She could smell the familiar incense that Ashalle lit in her aravel. She was home, of course she was. The last thing she remembered was coming back from the war. They had finally defeated the archdemon and won against the darkspawn. She had managed to track down her clan using the Grey Wardens help and elected to stay with them instead of the Wardens. Alistair didn't mind he was just so happy for her and with his new position of Warden-Commander of Ferelden he let her retire from the Wardens.

" _Sister! You're awake?" She heard Merrill shout. "Well if you weren't I suppose you are now. I shouldn't have shouted should I?"_

" _Merrill! Emm'asha! I missed you." She jumped out of her bedroll and ran out to her sister. Grabbing her in a big hug and spinning around whilst laughing wildly._

" _I don't know why you would lethallan. We only spoke yesterday." Merrill sounded confused but not as confused as Lyla was. She could remember yesterday but it seemed strange, off somehow. Like it was a dream._

" _Of course but I spent so long away from you lethallan I don't want to be parted from my family again!" she kissed her sisters cheek and let go._

" _Lethallan!" Merrill laughed at her sister's unusual show of affection. "I'm sorry to interrupt this loving person you've become but the Keeper needs to speak to you." She pushed her sister towards the Keepers aravel. "Don't keep her waiting, it sounded important."_

_Lyla laughed happily as she left her sister and walked towards the aravel, she knocked on her door and waited to be invited it. The door opened and an extremely angry Marethari dragged Lyla inside, who was extremely confused._

" _ **You loved her didn't you?!**_ _" The Keeper screamed at Lyla who had no idea what she was going on about. "_ _ **A shemlen! Len'alas lath'din!**_ _You fell in love with a female shemlen you disgust me Mahariel." Lyla felt tears form in her eyes but was confused as well. She didn't realise she had loved anyone but memories of a redheaded human flashed in her head. "You are going to be punished elvhen'alas. We have already killed the shemlen and now you will be punished properly for your crime."_

Two hunters grabbed Lyla by the arms, she didn't recognise them and fear filled her body. They had killed Leliana and Lyla was going to be punished, she knew that meant torture but she didn't care anymore, the Keeper was right. She had betrayed her people by falling for the shemlen. She deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Halem sahlin – this ends now.
> 
> Falonen – Friends.
> 
> Abelas – Sorrow but is used as an apology as well.
> 
> Emm'asha – My girl.
> 
> Len'alas lath'din – Dirty child no one loves.


	16. Beyond the Fade

Chapter 16 – Beyond the Fade.

Lyla had been beaten badly. She was tied to the post in the middle of her camp and anyone who passed her would spit on her in disgust. She didn't care though, she knew she deserved it. She had betrayed all it means to be Dalish by falling for Leliana. As a woman it was her duty to provide children for the other Dalish, it didn't matter that she was a hunter or a Warden as soon as she was with child she would have given up her life to raise the children. It was the way they had survived for so long and it was the only way her people would be strong enough and have enough numbers to survive.

_Lyla fought tears from falling as she saw Merrill approach her, she was disgusted at herself for betraying the clan and she felt even worse when she saw her sister's disgusted face walking towards her._

" _Why did you do it Lyla?" Merrill sounded so disgusted that it broke Lyla. She let the tears fall from her eyes and mask her face._

" _I don't know Merrill. She was nice to me and listened when I was alone. She was all I had when I thought I had been abandoned!" her voice was breaking as she spoke and she barely managed to get the words out. "You know I like women I can't help my perversions! I regret it so much Sister."_

" _YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER!" Merrill screamed at Lyla her face merely inches away from the other elf's face. "You gave that up when you abandoned the Elvhen! You knew our laws and ignored them anyway!" Merrill slapped Lyla hard. The force brought more tears to Lyla's face who just wanted everything to be over now. She had given up, the only people who ever cared about her were either dead or hurting her. She had no reason to live anymore._

" _I'm sorry. I hate myself more than you can imagine Merrill. I hope you can forgive me." Merrill cackled in response to Lyla's words. She brought her staff up and aimed it at Lyla firing lightening into her body and causing Lyla to scream with pain._

" _You don't get to be forgiven Alas'lin. You are worse than the shemlen you loved. You are already dead to the clan you have been for a long time. Why do you think the keeper cast you away?" Merrill laughed wildly and again cast a lightening spell towards Lyla._

" _I'm sorry. Punish me as you must lethallan. It's what I deserve." Disgust and pain were all that Lyla could feel now, she had given up. She didn't care anymore that her body was being destroyed, it was the right thing to do to her. Merrill taunted her and tortured her some more before the sound of fighting at the edge of camp stopped her._

**-FTDTD-**

"Sister Leliana?" A voice broke through Leliana's meditation. She opened her eyes and for a moment didn't know where she was but is soon came back to her. She was praying in the Lothering Chantry, if she remembered correctly she had been meditating for an answer of what her vision meant.

It started with pitch black darkness. She had never been scared of the dark but in the vision it terrified her. It cleared up a bit and she was revealed to be standing on a mountain top watching Ferelden from above. The darkness was slowly enveloping the country before her eyes until it had swallowed all of the country and slowly rose up towards her. It took the mountain in its stride and continued until it eventually blocked out the sun. Leliana fell forwards off the mountain and screamed until she was caught by a face she didn't know. It was Lyla. That was why she knew she had to follow her, it was why she knew she had been sent by the Maker to help fight the blight.

"Sister? Are you ok?" The voice spoke again and Leliana looked towards it, recognising its owner as the Grand Cleric of Lothering.

"Why am I here?" Leliana could feel something was wrong with the place, the stained glass windows looked slightly wrong but she didn't know how. The walls were all exactly as they should have been but felt off. It was extremely confusing. "I should be following my vision. How can I stay here when there is a Blight?"

"Leliana." The voice was extremely patronising. "We both know that there was no vision. You merely had a bad dream."

"No! It was a vision!" Leliana anger flowed through her words. The mother had believed her before or at least humoured her, why wasn't she now?

"Stupid girl. It was a dream, which is why you need to meditate. Mend your broken mind and broken heart." The Cleric's voice was still extremely patronising but something about it was odd. It almost seemed to have a second tone, a deeper, darker voice in the distance.

"No I am leaving. I must help fight the Blight. It is my calling!" Leliana stood up and started to walk out but was stopped by the Grand Cleric who grabbed her by the arm. Leliana looked down and noticed for the first time she was wearing leather armour and was carrying weapons, something was very wrong. She would not have been permitted to wear these in the Chantry.

" **YOU ARE OURS. YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE GIRL.** " The deeper tone that Leliana had noticed was the dominant voice this time and as the Cleric spoke her body faded away leaving a demon in its place.

"Holy Maker." Leliana drew a dagger from her belt and sliced at the arm holding her making the demon scream. It was different than the rage demons she had previously fought. It had grey skin which was covered in places with black leather, its arms longer than a humans and ending in sharp talons. If Leliana had had a chance to look down she would have seen it had no legs, its body was supported by black smoke. She held her dagger in a reverse hold and attacked the demon, praying to the Maker as she did. Her attack found the throat of the demon who was not expecting an attack so quickly and it fell to the floor dead. "She was a demon! I must be in the Fade. Why don't I remember?" She said aloud to no one in particular. As if in answer to her question a doorway appeared in front of her. She didn't know why or where it had come from but she somehow knew it would lead her to Lyla. She knew that she needed to save her friends so she stepped through the door.

_Leliana found herself in a forest, she knew it was in the Fade but she could smell the wet earth below her, she saw and felt the gorgeous trees and undergrowth and had to force herself to believe she was not in the real world. She walked on away from the door she had entered choosing a direction at random until she heard screaming. She knew in her heart that it was Lyla. Drawing her bow she started running towards the sound and swiftly came upon a Dalish encampment._

_She crouched down just outside the settlement and was about to sneak inside when an arrow flew past her left ear to hit the tree in front of her. She suppressed a scream and instinctively dived to the ground, twisting in the air to fire an arrow towards where that one had come from. Not wanting to stay still she ran towards the enemy she couldn't see and dropped her bow, drawing her dagger. She knew that if it was Dalish attacking her she would have no chance at range, Lyla was leagues ahead of her with the bow and she was not even any good compared to the rest of her clan. She stopped when she saw her arrow embedded in a tree, slowly turning trying to listen for any movement when suddenly an elf flew out of the bushes towards her, he held a sword and dagger similar to the type that Lyla used and they were aimed directly at the bard. She barely had enough time to hit the floor before the man's sword hit the place her neck had been, she span on the floor and drove her dagger into the elf's hamstring, not stopping until she felt it hit bone and then she twisted it. The elf screamed in pain and fell to the floor, his leg not able to hold his weight any longer. Leliana ended his life by bringing her dagger through his chest, she jumped in surprise when his body transformed into a demon before disappearing. She was definitely in the Fade. Picking up the fallen elf demon thing's weapons she continued into the camp, hoping to find Lyla before the clan found her._

_Lyla had fallen unconscious quickly after Merrill had left but was rudely awakened by a frenzy of orlesian curses. Opening her eyes she saw Leliana and felt her blood boil._

" _Shem!" She managed to spit. "Why are you here? You should be dead." The venom in her voice made Leliana step back, she had never heard Lyla speak to her like this before._

"Lyla. Lethallan you are in the Fade." She swallowed the lump in her throat at seeing her friend so beaten and being so hostile. "This isn't real Lethall-"

" _ **NO. YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT SHEMLEN.**_ _" Lyla screamed both in pain and anger. Then her voice dropped to a whisper as it broke. "This is all your fault. I wouldn't have betrayed the clan if it wasn't for you."_

_Before Leliana had a chance to respond a voice behind made her turn around. "Step away from the blood traitor shemlen. You are as guilty as her, you will not get to leave."_

" _Be gone demon. By the Maker I will kill you if you come any closer." Leliana brought her borrowed weapons up to show she was serious but it didn't deter the woman from raising her staff to send a spell towards Leliana. Lightening flew towards the bard who had mere seconds to get out of the way and nearly did, the spell caught her legs as she dived to the ground, burning her badly. Crying out in pain as the elf approached her Leliana realised she only had one shot to defeat this demon in elf form._

" _Please. Please don't kill me!" Leliana pleaded. "I only wanted to save my friend." She smiled inwardly when the elf stalked towards her and waited until she was right on top of her. When she was Leliana jumped up, ignoring all the pain she felt and drove her sword through the belly of the elf._

" _ **MERRILL!**_ _" Lyla screamed. "_ _ **ALAS'LIN SHEMLEN YOU KILLED MY SISTER. I WILL END YOU.**_ _" She screamed at Leliana._

" _No. Lyla she's a demon. It's not Merrill. I'm your friend I would never hurt your family." Leliana looked down at Merrill's body and was relieved to see it transform into a demon like the other elf._

" _I. I don't understand shem." Lyla's anger was still leaking through her words but she had calmed down a little when she saw the body transform. "Is this the Beyond? Why did you kill my sister?" tears started to fall down her face. "Shemlen let me out of these chains and tell me what is going on."_

_Leliana did as she was asked and quickly told Lyla all she knew. She was distraught to see the elf fall to her knees crying. "I saw you kill my sister. I know it wasn't real but I saw it." Her body shook as she sobbed. "I saw my sister die. I feel so much grief yet I know she isn't dead. I don't know what to feel anymore." Leliana bent down to hold the elf but was pushed away. "It sounds stupid but I need time Shem. I know it wasn't her but I saw you kill her. It's taking all my willpower right now not to just break and end you." Standing up and wiping her eyes Lyla was amazed to feel no pain, her body seemed to have healed itself as soon as her sister demon died. "I need to kill the seth'lin demon that caused all this." She walked off leaving Leliana to find a bow and then follow her._

_Lyla was angry? Sad? She didn't know what to feel. So many emotions had flown through her recently that she was wishing that she didn't feel anything. She had been tortured by her clan, well by demons, for falling for Leliana and had started to believe what they were saying, which wasn't difficult as it seemed they were just piling onto her own insecurities. Then when she had finally given up on life and her feelings for Leliana she was saved by the bard who then killed her sister. Well a demon who was pretending to be her sister but it still hurt. Lyla decided to bring that mask of anger down that she used so often and push the conflicting emotions to the back of her head. She could sort out her mind when her party was safe._

_The path back out of the forest and to the doorway was filled with demons which in Lyla's enraged mood were taken down easily, Leliana had barely needed to fire an arrow Lyla was that fast in slaughtering them._

" _Lyla. Are you ok?" they had been walking in silence since Leliana freed her and Leliana was extremely worried._

" _I don't want to talk about it." Leliana felt her blood freeze from Lyla's terse reply._

" _Lyla. Let me in. please, I care about you." She knew it wasn't the best time to talk but the tension was killing her._

" _I saw my sister die. I saw you kill her shemlen. No talking." Lyla spat._

"I'm so-"

" _ **NO TALKING.**_ _" Lyla growled._

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla exited the forest first, she wanted this nightmare over and fast. The room they were in was completely different than the one Leliana had come from. It was a long corridor with barred doors lining each side, the walls were cobblestone and all out of place, it had the same strange feeling that Leliana had felt in the Fade Chantry.

" _It looks like a prison." Leliana broke the silence that had overcome them since Lyla had shouted at her._

" _I wouldn't know. Let's just get this over with." Lyla had relaxed slightly, she was trying not to blame Leliana for all that she had seen but was struggling. She walked to the first door she could reach and pulled it open. Inside was a ramshackle house. There was just the one room that she could see and in the centre of it was a long table. Sitting at the table was Alistair who was surrounded by a group of children and an older blonde haired woman who looked somewhat similar to her fellow Warden._

_She stepped through and Leliana was not far behind. "Felas. Time to leave these things are all demons."_

" _Oh people always say that about their family Lyla." He turned and smiled up at her. "How strange I was just thinking about you and here you are. Leliana too! It's so good to see you both."_

" _She is a demon Alistair trust me." Leliana pleaded, trying to end this peacefully but when she saw Lyla walk towards the woman he was sitting with she knew that wouldn't happen._

" _Who is this?" Lyla pointed her sword at the woman, the tip of which was just shy of the woman's exposed neck. "Show yourself demon." She looked towards the woman when Alistair didn't answer._

" _Stop! Stop! Lyla she's my sister. Goldanna. These are her lovely children! You can't hurt her, why don't you sit down? She could make us her special" Lyla couldn't contain herself any longer, she had no time to waste pandering to Alistair's illusions. She stabbed her sword straight through the neck of Goldanna._

" _ **IT'S A DEMON.**_ _" She felt the warm blood hit the side of her face as she saw Alistair's face break, he was devastated to see his sister die. She turned to see the body drop and smiled inwardly as she saw it turn to a demon._

" _She… She was a demon? I don't understand." Alistair looked between the children, Lyla and Leliana. The children had started to fade away as he spoke._

" _You are in the Fade Alistair. Don't worry we have all experienced something similar. You're with friends now, we are real mon ami." Leliana smiled warmly at him and knelt down to place her hand over the Wardens trembling hands._

" _Thank you." He shook his head slightly. "Lyla. Thank you for doing it so quickly. I would never have believed you. You saved me from this nightmare." Realisation hit Lyla. She had just done the same thing to Alistair as Leliana had done to her but he had thanked her. She was an idiot. Blaming Leliana was cruel and unnecessary, she would have to apologise when this was all over._

" _The beyond was just as cruel to me Felas. Come let's go save the rest." She tried to smile warmly at the man but fell flat, she just wasn't feeling good enough to do it. "I have a demon to destroy." She let the scowl fall back on her face knowing that anger was her best weapon right now."_

_Alistair rose from the table and walked to a closet in the house, from inside he pulled his weapon and shield. He then turned to follow Lyla who was already walking out of the door back to the Fade prison._

" _Felas you take that room, Leli you're with me." She hoped that taking Leliana with her would show she didn't blame her anymore but when she saw Leliana's grimace at being tasked with her she realised it didn't work. "Fine. Leliana you go with him." With that she stormed off alone._

_Opening the next door she found Neria. She was standing in the middle of a room that Lyla assumed was in the mage tower. Neria was accompanied by two human mages, a male and a female. They were sitting at a table laughing and joking around._

" _Lethallan. Time to go. We are in the beyond." She reached for Neria's shoulder aiming to pull her away from the table._

" _Stop elf. You can't take our friend away from us." The male mage stood up and walked towards her, motioning to two templars who had appeared behind her. "We know who you are Tempest. You can't kill any more of our people."_

" _Neria!" Lyla shouted as her arms were grabbed by the templars. "You must help me. We are being trapped by demons, these are not your friends. They are demons!" she struggled against the templars stronger arms as panic began to cloud her mind._

" _I'm sorry Tempest but I wouldn't help you even if I could. I don't know how you know my name but I can't help someone as evil as you." Neria fear bled through her words._

" _Neria, you know me. I am Dalish like you. How could I know that if we weren't friends? You told me after we killed a desire demon. Please remember!" she pleaded wildly._

" _That… That seems familiar." Neria was shaking her head towards the demons masquerading as mages. "Your name is Lyla?"_

" _YES!" she broke free of one of the templars, drawing her dagger from her belt and span to stab it into the man she hadn't escaped. "You saved my life, now let me save you." Suddenly with the grace that only a well-trained Dalish hunter could possess she threw one dagger directly at the female humans chest whilst simultaneously drawing her sword and running at the male._

" _Solana!" Neria shouted as the female fell. Lyla then heard a gasp as the human body transformed into a demons. "Demons? We are in the fade." Neria pointed her staff at the male and as Lyla was about to slay him a fireball engulfed his body._

" _Abelas Lethallan. Come we have no time to waste. We need to find the others and save the tower."_

**-FTDTD-**

Leliana and Alistair walked towards the door Lyla gave them in silence, she was glad that Lyla sent her with Alistair in the end. Having the elf shout at her again would have been enough to break her heart. She knew that Lyla was hurting because of her and it was killing Leliana.

_Alistair entered the room first, he found himself in the tower again almost believing he was free from the Fade until he saw Wynne. At her feet were two dead bodies. A Templar and a baby. Wynne fell to her knees crying and Leliana quickly pushed past Alistair to comfort the mage, leaving Alistair standing in shock._

" _My baby." Wynne repeated through sobs. Her whole body shaking as Leliana put her arm around her._

" _Wynne, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you but you are in the Fade. This is just a conjuration from a demon." Leliana's accent striking as she struggled to not cry at the sight of the dead child._

" _My baby dead. All because I couldn't protect him. It's all my fault." Wynne continued as though she hadn't heard the bard._

" _Wynne. Look at me please." Leliana moved her head into the vision of the older woman and smiled warmly at her when she rose her eyes to meet Leliana's. "I promise you this is the Fade. I know this is confusing but you must believe me, you have been trained to understand the Fade no? If you concentrate perhaps you will be able to tell." Wynne froze and held Leliana's gaze for a moment before realisation flooded her face._

" _You are right Leliana. The demon who made me see this must pay. I can't believe I fell for such an illusion." She stood and wiped her eyes._

" _I'm afraid you may have to join the queue Wynne." Alistair smiled as he walked towards her. "And as angry as you may be, I don't think you can compare to Lyla. I don't know what she saw but well…" He let his voice trail off, realising this probably wasn't what Wynne wanted to hear._

" _As if I could ever compete with that elf's anger." Wynne smiled at Alistair but it never reached her eyes. "Can we leave now? I ache to leave this place." Alistair motioned towards the door and led the group out._

_Back in the Fade prison Lyla re-joined her companions, she tried to smile at Leliana but the bard avoided her gaze sending Lyla into another fury._

" _Do animals go into the fade Shem?" She said to anyone in her group, she didn't care who answered._

" _Yes. I assume you are talking about your hound?" Wynne answered. "He should be here somewhere."_

" _Ma serannas. We have two people left then, Revas and Morrigan. Neria, Wynne and Alistair you stick together in that room there. Leliana with me, I need you" Her face flushed as she realised what she said and hastily added. "And your bow." She looked to the floor letting her face cool and then looked up at the group before turning silently and walking towards the door._

_Entering the door Lyla found herself in Flemeth's hut. She saw a very agitated Morrigan standing up to Flemeth._

" _Away. Away with you. I shall have no more of your pestering." Morrigan waved her hand dismissively._

" _I am your mother." Flemeth's voice was odd. It was definitely her own but it had a strange tone to it, one that Lyla had never heard used before, if she didn't know better she would say it was warmth. "Do you not love me?"_

" _You are as much my mother as my little finger is the queen of Ferelden." Morrigan's frustrated voice coupled with her words was enough to make Lyla and Leliana burst into a fits of giggles, finally notifying the witches of their presence. "Finally! Quickly kill this spirit and let us be out of this foul place."_

_A slapping sound rung out as Flemeth's right hand met Morrigan's cheek. "This 'foul place' is your home! Treat it with respect."_

" _That is far more like it but too little too late. Let's kill it now!" she brought her staff up but Flemeth batted it away effortlessly. Lyla ran the short distance between her and the witch bringing her dagger up and thrust it through Flemeth's chest. The body dropped and like all the others transformed into the demon it really was._

" _T'is about time. That was most annoying. The foul thing couldn't even read my mind well enough to form a true replica of her. I can't wait to kill it." Lyla wondered and not for the first time whether having such a bloodthirsty group was helpful for their cause but soon dropped the thought as her anger towards the demon roused again._

**-FTDTD-**

_Stepping back into the Fade prison Lyla saw her companions waiting for her and was quickly knocked from her feet by Revas. "My little friend, I am so glad you are ok. I have seen so much horror in here, I needed you my freedom." She spoke softly in elvish. Returning to her feet she addressed her group. "Well there is only one door left, I suppose there's no way I can split us up this time? I don't know what we may face in there but I only ask that you please let me have the killing blow. I will have nan." Growling as she spoke she turned to the door and stormed off towards it. Her fury boiling her blood and she could hear the familiar pounding in her ears that let her know she was close to unleashing her rage._

_Inside the final door was what could only be described as an arena. It was a circular structure with tall spiked walls. They had entered the inside of the arena and the first thing they saw was a single female elf. She turned to face the group and smiled an evil grin._

" _Did you think I would let you go that easily?" The elf's usual Dalish accent was completely gone instead she spoke with a dark deep voice, one that seemed to stem from a person's worst nightmare._

" _Don't use my sister's form coward." Lyla spat. "Face me in your true body."_

" _Why would I do that? You have already been abandoned by your sister once Lyla. Why would I let her abandon you again?" Merrill walked towards Lyla as she spoke and her accent returned to normal. "Oh sister. I am so sorry for what I did, it was not my fault. The clan has accepted you and your desires. Stay with me now and I promise we will be happy. I pro-"_

" _ **ENOUGH**_ _." Lyla screamed. "They would never take me back. I know how I feel is wrong to them. Demon you can't fool me twice." She charged at her sister but the demon dissolved as Lyla got near and then reappeared floating above the group._

" _My, my you do have some gall. Playtime is over now slave." The demonic voice returned to the elf and sounded amused as it spoke. "If you go back quietly I'll do better this time. I'll make you much happi-"The demons monologue was interrupted by an arrow piercing its chest. Merrill's form changed and the group was faced with the demon they had seen before falling asleep. Finally the demon was using its true form._

" _We will not be your slave's demon!" Leliana shouted. "You tried to keep us apart. You kept us from each other because you fear us don't you? Let us show you why that was smart." She fired another arrow at the floating demon as the mages in their part woke up and sent spells its way. The demon shape shifted again and landed in the form of a giant ogre. Lyla was confident she could defeat the creature now. It was not the first time she had fought one of these monsters and last time she did not have a powerful party behind her. Letting the rage overtake her she let out a barbaric howl and ran towards the ogre. Alistair raised his shield and charged at the ogre, knowing Lyla's probable plan would be to mount the creature and take its head as she did last time, he decided to distract the demon. He ran straight into its legs knocking it back stumbling. The ogre tried to recover but was distracted by a tiny elf stabbing her blades into its back and climbing up it. Lyla flipped up onto the demons head and brought her blades down but was surprised to find nothing below her. The demon had transformed as she was in the air._

_The demon had changed into a rage demon and spat fire at Lyla as she fell towards the floor, burning her terribly. Wynne stopped her attacks and concentrated all her mana onto healing the elf, doing all she could just to keep her alive, knowing that the injury would not be present in the real world. Alistair screamed in horror at seeing his fellow Warden burning alive and brought his sword forcibly down at the demon, slicing through its lava filled body. His sword melted away but did the damage he had hoped and the demon screamed in pain. Transforming back to its natural form it brought its claws down to Alistair knocking his shield out of his hands. Bringing its claws back to attack again Alistair silently prayed as he saw the claw come towards his face bringing what he imagined would be terrible pain. The claw flew towards him but was stopped by a wildcat's jaws. Morrigan had transformed and dived at the demon. Taking its arm in her jaws and ripping it free from the body. Leliana's arrow were finally true at the same time. Seeing the demons arm fly off she fired an arrow at the demons unprotected neck, piercing it cleanly and the demon fell to the floor dead._

" _Is it over?" Alistair asked as his body jolted. He was waking up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.
> 
> Alas'lin – Dirt blood.
> 
> Seth'lin – thin blood.
> 
> Nan – revenge.


	17. Circle

**Chapter 17 – Circle.**

She had died. Or at least she had felt herself die but Lyla woke up. It was an odd experience to say the least, she had felt herself fade away but then she woke up. Her body ached from the fireball that had taken her life in the Beyond but it was manageable or at least it would be dulled when she let her battle rage overtake her. She sat up and looked around, the body of the demon that had stolen their consciousness lay on the floor in the centre of the room, dead. Turning she saw her companions slowly rouse from their unnatural slumber, Leliana was the first to stand up and walked over to the demon, double checking it is definitely dead.

"Is everyone ok?" Lyla heard herself ask and when everyone answered her in the affirmative she motioned for them to gather around her. "Felas, your Templar training I assume it is somehow useful for combatting mages?"

"Yes Lyla. I have skills that can drain a mages power even kill them if I want." Alistair stood tall and proud as he spoke, he may not have liked being a Templar but he had worked hard to achieve the skills he learnt and was extremely proud of them.

"Good. I have a feeling that the seth'lin Templars downstairs won't be waiting much longer and I don't want Sten to face an army alone. I think it would be best if I went down to hold the line whilst you lead the group to defeat Uldred." She smiled warmly at Alistair trying to bolster his confidence, knowing he would not want to lead.

"What? Me lead? I've told you Lyla that never ends well." Alistair stuttered a reply and looked to the ground blushing.

"No it will. The group  **will**  do as you say." She put emphasis on the word 'will' daring anyone to disobey her. "I trust you enough to defeat this alas'lin mage and as the only one of us with Templar training you are the most qualified to kill him. I will head down with Leliana and defend the children downstairs."

"Ok but won't I need Leliana? I need as many people as possible." Alistair's voice was resigned, he knew better than to argue with Lyla.

"No I need her." She paused here and blushed again as she had done in the Beyond. "I mean I need her bow, I am very talented with my blades but even the 'Tempest' can't take out a whole Templar army so I need ranged support that the templars won't be able to stop and more importantly if I do lose my temper she is the only one of you brave enough to try and talk me down." Smiling at Leliana who seemed to have lost a bit of fear she held in the Beyond. "You take Revas with you. Morrigan I need you to transform into something to fight close quarters alongside Alistair. Wynne and Neria you will have to stay back, Wynne you are an amazing healer so you should concentrate on making sure Morrigan and Alistair are able to fight but Neria you just concentrate on keeping yourself and Wynne safe, leave the big man for Alistair. No doubt he can give you better orders when you get to see the situation but that is the best strategy you can use."

"Ok Lyla. Good luck and try not to kill everyone." Alistair poked his tongue out as he spoke then he turned and gestured for the group to follow him leaving Lyla and Leliana alone.

"Leli." Lyla started but then stopped. She was searching for the words she needed. To make the silence less awkward she decided to start the long walk towards the entrance and the mages. "I… I need to say sorry." Pausing again. It had always been extremely difficult for Lyla to apologise and mean it, she didn't want to upset her friend again so she knew she would have to take her time, no matter how awkward it would be.

"It's ok Lyla." Leliana smiled at the little elf, noting how upset she looked and realising that Lyla was beating herself up internally. "Honestly mon amie. It's ok, I know how you feel."

"No. you don't lethallan." Her voice quiet but full of emotion. "But I want you to. I've never really had many friends before. The only people in my clan that really cared about me were my mamae, Merrill and Tamlen. Merrill and Ashalle were family so they had to care about me and Tamlen, poor Tamlen, we were friends from childhood but he looked up to me more than seeing me as a friend. You are the first person to care about me because of who I am, not because of what I am to you." She looked up to Leliana to see her reaction and was comforted by the loving smile she received from the Orlesian. "I don't really understand why I reacted as I did in the Beyond. You saw what the demon Elvhen were doing to me. Do you know why?" Leliana shook her head so Lyla continued. "I was punished for…" her voice broke but she had to continue, if she stopped now she didn't know when she would ever get the confidence to speak this openly again. "I was punished for being your friend." She couldn't admit her feelings to Leliana, they still disturbed Lyla too much and she didn't want to burden her friend with that. "I have betrayed my people's code. I am no longer Dalish and if I ever want to re-join my clan I must accept my punishment."

"Oh Lyla. Mon amie. I am so sorry." Leliana put her arm around the elf both for herself and for Lyla. She was blaming herself for what was going through the elf's mind.

"Don't be lethallan. I chose to be your friend, it was my decision and I stand by it. I love my people Leli but they would never accept me now and my experience in the Beyond proved that. And honestly I am happy Leli, despite the fact we are fighting a war I really am." She stopped talking again and looked up at Leliana whose eyes had misted over. "Creators. Leliana you are rubbing off on me!" She chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "I am rambling just like you. I was trying to apologise wasn't I? Abelas Lethallan. I took out my anger and confusion at what I saw in the Beyond on you. I should never have done that. You are my only Lethallan. You are my Da'assan. Alistair isn't the only one who gets a nickname, though yours is much nicer than his." Leliana smiled and after blinking her eyes a few times they cleared.

"What does Da'assan mean? Oh and what does Felas mean mon amie?" Leliana had wanted to ask about Alistair's nickname for a long time and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Da'assan is 'little arrow'. Because you are my arrow and I am the blade. Hunting pairs use it in my clan, there is always the archer and the blade and you are my archer lethallan. I was known from a very young age as Da'mi, or little blade, because I am very good with my sword. Alistair is Felas which means 'slow'" She stopped to giggle and lit up when Leliana joined in. "I suppose I don't need to explain that one do I?" Leliana giggled sweetly again sending butterflies through Lyla's stomach.

"Thank you for telling me all this Lyla. I know it must have been hard for you." She squeezed the shoulders of the elf and then removed her arm. "We have some children to save no? We should probably get on with it."

**-FTDTD-**

Alistair was sore, they had left Lyla and Leliana and almost immediately ran into a menagerie of Drakes. For some reason the mages had been keeping them as pets to study and they had managed to get free. The group had been attacked by a pack of 4 of them, his armour was tough enough to withstand the bites from the little dragons but the fire they breathed did heat his armour something fierce. Morrigan had transformed into a bear and managed to take out one all by herself whilst Alistair was fumbling about with his one, he eventually killed it but not before another drake had been slain by his group. The final drake screeched loudly making him flinch but Revas was undeterred and leapt for its throat and closing his jaw around it. The dog didn't manage to kill it however, its scales were too tough for the dogs jaw to pierce completely but it was a sufficient distraction that Neria had managed to fire a frost spell and freeze it through. Morrigan jumped on it soon after and shattered its body.

"Maker's breath, why is there drakes here?" Alistair asked incredulously.

"We study them Alistair." Neria stated matter-of-factly. "We draw their blood so we may be able to study it and we also use them to perfect our fire magic." Pride had crept into her voice as she spoke making Alistair a little uneasy.

"Let me guess Loghain promised them freedom from the chantry as well?" Alistair sighed and looked over to Morrigan who had changed back to her human form. She was bending over a dead drake and using a knife she carried to carefully cut scales off of it. "What are you doing?"

"Drake scales are incredibly tough and our leader may have use of them to make armour, the singer will need better armour than the leather stuff she wears now." She looked up at the shocked expression on Alistair's face. "Oh would you rather I leave them? I'm sure the elf will be pissed off at you if we don't try to protect the one who warms her bedroll." She laughed whilst Alistair blushed.

"T-they aren't like that. They just share a tent because we haven't got any others!" he stuttered. "I don't think she would like humans anyway." Morrigan laughed again and shifted into her spider form. "Let's move on then I guess."

He led the group into the next room and was suddenly set upon by three drakes but sadly a rage demon also accompanied the dragons. Neria wasted no time in putting a frost spell on the group's weapons and even managed to give Morrigan and Revas frost power despite the fact their body was their weapon. Alistair roared and charged the first drake, learning from Lyla that you need to be the biggest loudest target to protect your team, and swatted its head with his shield. The drake roared in pain and went to bite Alistair who expertly dodged its jaws bringing the edge of his shield down hard on the monsters neck stunning it long enough for him to drive his sword through its eye.

Morrigan had jumped over the first drake and was wrestling the second drake with Revas who had decided that staying by her side was his best plan, the pair managed to take down the drake without trouble as it was susceptible to the poison that Morrigan's form could spit which weakened it considerably. Revas got a lucky bite in and managed to sever its tail from its body leaving an opening that Morrigan used to kill it.

Neria was concentrating on the rage demon as she was adept with her frost spells. The demon had ignored the party as soon as she fired the first winters grasp in its direction. Turning towards her it started to somewhat glide across the floor, leaving burn marks where it had once stood, as it approached her it was all she could do not to panic and run. She managed to calm herself fortunately and fired off a number of spells to slow it down and eventually she managed to freeze it in place before Wynne fired a stone fist at it and shattered it.

The last drake knew it was beaten now but still fought on, obviously hoping to take as many of the people who killed its pack as possible. It dived at Morrigan's body and managed to grab one of her legs in its jaw. Launching her across the room Morrigan lost consciousness when she hit the wall, reverting back to her human form.

Alistair screamed in horror. He didn't particularly like Morrigan but she was part of his group and he was to protect her. He charged shield first into the dragon, putting all of his weight behind it and managing to push it over onto its side, revealing its weaker underbelly. He slashed with expert precision at the drake managed to slice it open and killing it.

Wynne had seen the witch fly across the room and had left the fighting to the younger people in the party as she knew that she was the best healer there by far. She ran towards Morrigan's crumpled body and examined her quickly with her magic. Luckily the damage done was purely aesthetic and the woman would be up and ready to fight as soon as she regained consciousness. Still she restored the witch to full health and gently shook her to wake her.

Morrigan woke with a start. She hated being touched at the best of times and after being flung across a corridor was not the best of times, she glared at Wynne and stood up and almost fell right back down again as she lost her balance. Revas was luckily right there and she held onto the dog as though her life depended on it as she would not show weakness in front of the others. Before Alistair or anyone could ask her how she was she transformed into a bear and stormed off ahead determined to not fall again.

They came to a storeroom which Wynne said was just before the circle chambers. There were shelves stacked to the ceiling with strange vials and flasks the likes of which Alistair had never seen, he marvelled at the swirling liquids for a moment before his musings were interrupted.

"Please refrain from going into the stockroom." A monotone voice rang out from behind the shelves. "It is a mess and I haven't had a chance to tidy up." A mage walked out and stood before the group.

"What are you doing here?" Alistair was amazed that anyone would have stayed behind voluntarily so he assumed that the man would be working with Loghain.

"I was trying to tidy up the store room." His voice monotone again was putting Alistair on edge. "But there is little I can do."

"What is wrong with you?" Alistair asked, the mage was emotionless and it was extremely off-putting.

"Nothing is wrong with me." The man replied.

"Owain here is a tranquil, Alistair." Wynne spoke up, her tone was one of a teacher explaining a very simple subject. "He has been cut off from the fade. Surely you must have heard of them in your training?"

"Oh. I have never met one before." His face fell, he had heard of the tranquil and the barbaric way they are cut off from all emotions but he had always hoped it was just a myth, he tried to hide his emotions and turned back to face the mage. "Is there anything here we could use to defeat Uldred? I don't want him to try and bring demons to the mages in my group."

"There is the Litany of Adella. Should I get it for you?" The monotonous voice rang through the quiet room and Alistair nodded.

"That protects against domination. If there is blood magic at work here it will be very useful Alistair. Good thinking asking him for it." The old mages voice rang with praise as she looked upon the Warden.

Owain soon returned and passed a scroll to Alistair who immediately gave it to Wynne. "Wynne I have no idea what this is, you seem to. If it is needed I trust you to use your judgement and protect us." Alistair smiled at the mage and turned to leave. "Come we have wasted too much time already and I fear that Lyla won't exactly be treating the Templars nicely, we should hurry."

They left the stores and came to a rectangular room with stairs going up in the corner it would have been a perfectly normal tower room if not for what was next to the stairs. A purple hued magical prison was holding a Templar captive here and when he noticed them approaching his tortured mind assumed they were demons and he tried to dispel them with his words. No amount of kind words from Wynne would snap him out of his delusions and it wasn't until he demanded they be gone and closed and opened his eyes that he realised they were real.

"Templar we are real, I promise you." Alistair grinned at the man trying to put him at ease. "We are here to save the circle. I am a Grey Warden."

"The voices… The images… So real." The templars voice was faint as if recalling a dream. "I am sorry for doubting you. The illusions have been so real." His eyes finally focused on Alistair. "How did you get here? How did you survive?"

"Well I dance a little jig for the demons and they let me pass." He grinned but when the caged man didn't react to his joke he realised it probably wasn't the best time. "Sorry. We fought our way through the demons and now its Uldred's turn to die. I will save these mages my friend."

"Save them?!" The Templar growled. "They deserve to die. Look at what they did to me. They deserve to be killed for this, Uldred most of all." Venom dripped from his voice as he spoke and Alistair had to stop himself from taking a step back from the man.

"You would kill them all for revenge?" Alistair snapped back. "That is ridiculous. If there is any chance that any innocent mage can be saved then I will take it Templar." He was beginning to see how Lyla could think them all evil if this is the side of men that she had seen.

"You can't save them. You don't know what they've become!" He roared in his cage. "They've been surrounded by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts. They have turned all of my friends into monsters or killed them. They are not innocent."

"I understand your hatred but that is just because you are burdened with the thought of revenge. You must realise that some will have resisted and some can be saved." Alistair tried to calm his voice, it would do him no good to lose his temper with this man.

"Are you really saving anyone by taking that risk?" he demanded. "To ensure this is all over. To ensure no more abominations or blood mages. They must all be killed."

"I am sorry but I would rather spare a blood mage than kill an innocent one." Alistair replied and Wynne and Neria gave their thanks.

"I am in no position to stop you  **Warden**." He used Alistair's title as an insult. "You will do what you think is right regardless of whether it is."

Alistair saw no point in continuing the conversation any longer so he left the Templar in his cage. Climbing the steps he told the group to get into the positions recommended by Lyla and stormed the room.

The stench of long dead bodies hit Alistair like a stone wall as he entered. He had to stop and regain control of his body to prevent himself from losing his lunch. To the edges of the circular room he saw a group of mages who had been beaten, bound and gagged. Looking ahead he saw a horrific display. A mage was being tortured with lightening, it was shooting through all points of the man's body and his screams would remain with Alistair for the rest of his days. The mage was surrounded by abominations who were silently cheering the display on. In front of the abominations was a lone mage, the only one there who was not bound or being tortured. Uldred. He was talking to the mage and demanding that he accept a gift from him which the mage reluctantly did, apparently the torture was too much for him to bear. Uldred muttered an incantation and the tortured mage's body exploded outward as he became an abomination. Neria screamed at the sight which brought Uldred's attention to them.

"Ah look what we have here." He calmly walked towards them and turned his attention to Neria. "Irving's star pupil. Uldred didn't see your appeal then and I certainly don't now."

"I think I'll just kill you if that's alright with you. I can't really be bothered with this conversation." Alistair interrupted what was no doubt going to be a monologue from the demon and he tried to sound jovial but he feared that all he sounded was childish.

"Fight if you must. It will only make my victory sweeter." Uldred collapsed to the floor or more accurately his body did, leaving behind a growing monster. As the body fell apart from it a beast rose from the corpse, it quickly grew until it was at least twice Alistair's height, bigger than the ogre he had faced with Lyla by far. Its body was corrupted as the abominations were with giant claws in place of hands. Its elbows shot out behind his arms in spikes as did his knees. How were they meant to defeat such a horrifying creature?

Morrigan was the first to react, she transformed back into her human form and cast a lightning storm above the abominations that had accompanied Uldred. Her spell managed to kill every last one of them but missed Uldred himself however the spell was extremely draining and Morrigan felt herself falling with the effort. Collapsing on the floor she did not expect to wake as her vision blackened and she lost consciousness.

Alistair charged during the confusion created by Morrigan's spell. Neria's frost magic on his sword brought him the confidence he needed to defeat the demon that had taken over Uldred. He drove his sword through the demons knee which was directly at his chest height. He stabbed his sword until he felt it hit bone and then he twisted it and brought it out to do the same again. Uldred had screamed with pain but reacted quickly swatting Alistair out of his way as the demon fell to one knee.

Neria had recovered from her initial horror and began casting a grease spell over the giant demon that was Uldred. Once she had covered it and saw Alistair fly out of the way she fired her most powerful fireball at it. The grease that had covered it now caught on fire bolstering her fireball spell and bringing the demon down to the floor. She let herself cheer but quickly swallowed it as she saw the demon get back up and crawling towards her. She panicked and fired a winter's grasp spell at it but saw all it did was put out the fire.

Wynne saw her fellow mage panic and fired a stonefist at the crawling behemoth. It hit the creature in the back of its head knocking it back to the ground and she took the opportunity to steel herself and prepare a powerful spell. She had practiced a petrify spell many times but never used one on a target this big, it would take all of her energy to entrap the monster and she hoped that Neria and Revas would be powerful enough to shatter it once she had done the spell. She chanted the spell and let it loose at the creature and as she fell to her knees in exhaustion she was glad to see the spell was successful and the demon was turned to stone.

Neria wasted no time when she saw what Wynne had done. She conjured her most powerful stonefist spell and used the remainder of her mana to fire it at the demon and fortune shone upon her as it shattered the demon finally killing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Da'assan – Little arrow
> 
> Da'mi – little blade


	18. Circle Saved

Chapter 18 – Circle Saved.

Sten was used to preparing for a battle and this was no different. Yes the enemy had yet to even make an attempt at an attack but he would not be caught unawares. Not again. As soon as the little elf that commanded him had left him with the children he got to work. First he barred the doors leading in from where the templars had collected, making sure no one could break through without an army. Then he demanded the few mages he had there to freeze the doors shut to make it even harder for them to get in.

He was not happy about having to babysit these mages. Saarebas his people called them. Dangerous thing. Magic was dangerous and these bas saarebas needed to be in chains to protect everyone but it was not his place to do so, he was a scout not an arvaarad, a mage watcher. He was nothing now to his people, nothing to himself, he had lost his soul and without it he was never going to return to the homeland.

He sat by the barred doorway and meditated, it was not the usual Qunari way but he had seen the elf girl do it a lot and it seemed to calm her and right now he needed all the help he could get to keep from panicking and disgracing himself again.

He didn't know how long he had sat there lost in his own mind but from the looks of the children and their surroundings it had been at least half a day if not more. A voice had interrupted his meditation and he searched for its owner.

"Sten." The little elf had appeared beside him. "Anything happen whilst I was away?" she spoke as if she had just been gone for a minute and not gone off to fight off some unknown evil.

"No." was all Sten said. He had never been one for unneeded words and the elf seemed to appreciate that.

"Good. Get some rest, if I'm right the templars won't be waiting much longer, I need you ready for battle." She bowed her head to Sten and walked off towards the children.

Lyla had noted the barricade blocking the door when she had walked in and trusting Sten to have built it strong enough she didn't feel the need inspect it, instead she wanted to ensure the children were ok. They shouldn't have had to be put in this situation and as much as Lyla dislike humans these children were just as oppressed as her people even if they were too young or naïve to realise it.

"Da'len." She knelt down in front of the elven child she spoke to when she first arrived. "Have you been looking after my friend?" she motioned to Sten. He nodded shyly at her but didn't speak so she continued. "Well done lethallin. I'm very proud of you." She smiled warmly at the child.

"I'm scared." He whispered and looked down at the ground.

"Don't be scared da'len, you have me protecting you." Lyla grabbed the boys chin and gently moved his face up to meet her own. "The templars and the demons are all scared of me you know. I am really a big scary lady I just don't look it to you." Letting go of the boys head she stood up, "Do you want to hear a story about me scaring the big nasty templars?" he nodded excitedly and gathered his friends round them. "Wait a second. I can't tell it! Let me get my friend she is a minstrel, it is her job to tell stories." Lyla left the group of expecting children and went to get Leliana.

"Leli, I have an extremely important job for you." Lyla said not caring that she had interrupted a conversation between Leliana and a mage. "You need to tell the children a story of how I scare the templars. They are all terrified and I maybe told them that I scare the templars and monsters away and now they want a story."

"A story?" Leliana scrunched up her face confused. "But I don't know any stories about you Lyla."

"You're a minstrel lethallan. Aren't you meant to just make up stories?" she poked her tongue out at her human friend knowing it would tease her.

"That's… That's not how it works!" She tried to be annoyed at the elf but seeing her amused face made it very difficult. "Honestly though Lyla what stories could I tell them? They would be much too violent for such young ones." Lyla's face dropped. "How about music instead? We both know Dalish songs we could play one for them?"

"Creators. Yes!" her face returned to the amused expression and her eyes glowed with excitement. "But we need instruments, I can play a bit of a tune on my bow but if we could find a lute instead then it would be a lot better." Grabbing her human friend by the arm she dragged her off towards the children. "Let's ask if they know of any instruments nearby."

The children had let them know of a storeroom not too far off so Lyla wasted no time on rushing to it. Practically bouncing with excitement as she explored the shelves and cupboards looking for any sort of instrument to play. Leliana was amazed at how different she could act, one moment she was a cold calculated angry little killer the next nothing more than a big kid, it was humbling really. To think that Lyla could have gone through such trauma and come out of it practically the same person gave her hope that she could move past her own experiences, making a note to tell Lyla her story when they left the tower she moved towards a locked door at the end of the stores.

"What does that say Leli?" Lyla asked pointed at a sign above the door.

"Templar stores, can't you read it?" Leliana turned towards her friend as she spoke.

"n-no." Lyla was shocked and looked to Leliana with curiosity in her voice. "Hunters are not taught to read. As much as it would help me now it was of no importance growing up."

"Would you like me to teach you when we get a chance Mon amie?" she put her hand on the elf's forearm for support.

"Yes please." She raised her head to look at the Orlesian and smiled warmly. "Ma serannas lethallan. Could you open the door please? I'm sure the Templars won't mind if we have a look."

Leliana easily picked the lock and opened the door, inside was a completely different set of stores than the room they had come from. Instead of the magical equipment and potion ingredients in here there was what could only be described as trophies. On the far wall was a set of what looked to be antlers but these were unlike any that Leliana had ever seen, unlike deer antlers these twisted around and had intricate carvings in. Below then in a weapons rack on the floor was a lone war axe that looked to be of Dalish creation.

"Seth'lin shemlen!" Lyla growled. The anger in her voice startled Leliana who jumped and moved back away from the elf. "I'll kill them all for this. They killed a halla. Ghilan'nain I will avenge them." She stepped forward and took the antlers off the wall, then bent down to pick up the axe. "A dal'thanu. They are only given to the most experienced of warriors. Who did the shemlen murder for this?" Kneeling to the floor Lyla sang softly.

"Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky. Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye. Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber softening the rolling thunder. Dagger now sheathed. Bow no longer tense. During this, your last hour, only silence." She stood up and spoke softly to the axe in her hand. "I do not know who you were lethallin but I will avenge you, this I promise."

"Lyla." Reaching out and placing a hand softly on the elf shoulder Leliana spoke. "That was beautiful."

"Ma serannas lethallan." Lyla struggled to keep her voice low. "It is one of the funeral songs we sing. Mainly used when there is no body to bury. I felt it was fitting here. There is a lute in the corner there Leliana, you go sing to the children I will stay here a while longer."

Rage. Disgust. Vengeance. That was all Lyla could feel in this small room. The walls surrounding her covered in trophies taken from her people, stolen from the murdered Elvhen. She would have blood for what had happened here but she knew she needed to be patient. To attack the templars unprovoked would destroy all that she had fought for in the tower. She needed those mages for her army and if they saw her enact her fury they would never join her despite any pieces of paper she held. She looked around the room one last time, taking the Halla horns with her she muttered a goodbye and a promise of revenge before destroying all the items in the room, if her people couldn't have them she would die herself before leaving them here for shemlen.

She followed her ears to Leliana and the group of mages she was protecting, following the voice of her orlesian companion. She had decided to forgo her dagger and instead carried the dal'thanu axe in her left hand, she had kept the Dar'Misaan though, her party called it a sword but to her it was much more than that, it was the sole reminder of the home she had left behind.

Pausing a moment to listen to Leliana's song she allowed a smile to cross her face, it brightened her sullen mood somewhat and she was glad for it, she did not want to lose her temper with the children nearby, there was no need to scare them. She walked towards Leliana intending to join in with the song but stopped when she picked up the sound of armoured boots approaching but unfortunately not from where she had left her friends. These boots belonged to Templar knights.

Sten jumped up and walked towards his barricade. He was confident it would hold against all but an army especially with the magic reinforcing it but he wanted to be close just in case. He could hear the Templars smashing into it in an attempt to break it down and he couldn't help but let out an uncharacteristic laugh.

Arriving next to Sten Lyla paced around the barricade listening intently. Her ears were much more sensitive to sound than that of her companions and she could hear the conversation that was taking place outside the room.

"Break this bloody door down recruit!" She heard someone scream. "By the Maker I will cleanse this circle if it kills you all."

"Yes sir." More smashing sounds erupted on the door and Lyla smiled inwardly.

"You won't get in shem." She growled through the door, waiting for a break in the banging so she could be heard. "I will not let you kill these children all for some misguided attempt at saving people."

"Tempest?!" She recognised Greagoir's voice through the door. "I have given you more than enough time to save these malificar, the circle is lost. I must come in and destroy what's left of it to save us all."

"Seth'lin Shem. If you somehow break down these doors then you better have an army with you." Her voice hot with fury. "I have seen your trophy room. I just need an excuse to start killing you. If you come in here and attack these da'len you will not survive. You can't possibly be this stupid can you?" She laughed loudly so the Templars through the door could hear her. "I have a Qunari warrior, a Mabari warhound and a Templar of my own. I also have a mage whose power you can't even detect. Do you even realise how close she was to you and you didn't even know she was there idiot. I have a chantry sister her who right now is praying for your soul. She knows my fury and I will take it out on you if you even dream of coming in here without my permission shemlen." She brought her fist down on the door to prove her point. "I am the Tempest. You have murdered my people and brought their goods here. I have done more to your people than your stories tell alas'len."

"I have an army here knife ear. Do you think you can beat me?" Greagoir laughed back at her trying to sound menacing but to Lyla all she heard was an empty threat.

"Yes." Roaring over the banging that had resumed. "You idiots will tire yourself out breaking down my barricade. Then I will kill the first lot to walk in, I may even let my team join in if I am feeling generous. You may eventually kill me shemlen but I will kill a lot of you, is that worth the risk?"

"You defend malificar bitch. I am ordered to cleanse the circle. I will kill you if you step in my way. Break down this door!"

"Ar tu na'lin emma mi. Ma halam." Lyla screamed through the door, barely keeping a hold on her blood rage.

Taking a deep breath she turned away from the door to issue orders and calm down. "Sten you and I will stay close to the door, we have yet to fight together so I hope you are as good as I imagine." She bowed her head to the giant Qunari and walked towards Leliana and the children who were now whimpering behind her. "Leliana I will need your bow if this comes to a fight find a position now lethallan." She turned her head towards the female mage standing near the children. "Abelas I do not know your name, take the da'len and find somewhere safe to hide, do not come out until you hear my voice. Take the other mage with you he will be more suited to help you than me."

Lyla needed to cool down, she knew that she was near breaking point and it was doing her no good. Anger was useful on the battlefield, it allowed her to ignore any pain until she was safe, and rage was a powerful anaesthetic. But right now she needed to be calm. Anger causes bad decisions and bad decisions cause death, Lyla had too much to lose to die right now. She paced back and forth across the barred door, inspecting it for any signs of it breaking down. Eventually she gave this up and went to sit down and meditate to relax a little.

"Lyla?" The accent of Leliana was a welcome break to Lyla's thoughts. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating lethallan."

"No. I mean what are you doing deciding to make us fight an army?" Leliana's voice was unusually calm, she normally had a clear emotion on her tongue when she spoke, and it was almost intimidating to hear such calmness. "You are too important to throw your life away Mon amie. You and Alistair are possibly the two most important people in all of Ferelden right now. We both know that a blight is here and we need the Grey Wardens to fight it."

"What would you have me do Leliana?" She rose to stand opposite the Orlesian. "Abandon those da'len? Perhaps join in with the murder of them?" Her temper was rising again, she had thought that Leliana would be the last person to object to her protecting innocent lives.

"No of course not. I just think that you should think before you act. You let anger cloud your judgement just now didn't you?" Leliana knew she was right but she still couldn't meet Lyla's gaze, she knew that the elf would not hurt her but that didn't mean she wasn't intimidating. "You didn't have to threaten the entire Templar army."

"Yes I did. You know as well as I what the Templars are capable of. They are barbaric monsters Leli. They deserve to die for what they have done to me, to my people and for what they plan to do to these da'len." Lyla spat.

"You are a Grey Warden Lyla. Your order is supposed to be above politics, supposed to not make judgements, supposed to accept all for the fight against the Archdemon. Not let petty arguments cloud your judgement!"

" **PETTY?!** " Lyla screamed walked towards Leliana, "You call killing my people petty?! You call what they did to me and tried to do to my sister petty?!" Stopping just short of the woman Lyla seemed to tower over her despite being much shorter.

"No not that." Leliana's voice almost a whisper. "Letting the past make decisions for you is petty. You have said to me you are no longer Dalish but a Warden, well prove it and act like one. The only way this will end without bloodshed is if you find a way to delay the Templars without an all-out fight." She looked down to the elf's eyes stopping herself from backing away when she saw the fire in them. "You are a good friend to me Lyla but you are just as prejudiced as I was. You see yourself as so much better than these humans and it is allowing you to make stupid decisions."

"Of course I see myself better than them. I have only ever been treated like scum by these disgusting monsters." She growled.

"I understand, I have seen the barbarity and cruelty of man just as much as you Lyla but not all men are like that. Not all Templars are either. You have just been unfortunate enough to only meet the bad ones. Do the good men deserve to die for the evil ones crimes?" Leliana was struggling to keep the calmness in her voice but she knew if she let any emotion in she would not be able to finish. "That is what you are doing Lyla. You are killing good men because you are blinded by the deeds of others."

Lyla stepped back and threw her dagger towards the door, roaring in anger and letting a stream of elven curse words that would make even the most battle-hardened warrior blush. "Creators strike me. You are right Leliana. I hate it but you are right." Turning back to the bard she looked up again but this time she had no anger only regret. "I am killing us all here aren't I?"

"Not if you fix this Mon amie." She put her hand on the elf's forearm. "I have an idea that you may like actually. If you challenge the Commander to a duel his honour would demand he accept."

"As much as I want to fight him da'assan how will that help?"

"Tell him if he wins we will help him clear the circle of malificar but if we win then he has to wait until you say the circle is lost before he does. I am confident in your ability lethallan I think this could work." Leliana pleaded.

"Ma nuvenin lethallan. If they get through the barricade I will challenge him." Bowing her head slightly to the taller human Lyla conceded defeat. "I am not as proud as my people, I know when I am wrong and when to accept help. Ma serannas Leli."

**-FTDTD-**

Alistair woke and felt his body aflame with pain. He was slumped against the side of the room where he had landed. Opening his eyes he saw Wynne concentrating her healing on a mage he did not recognise. With great effort he managed to stand only to be nearly knocked down again by Revas who had noticed his movement and ran over to greet him. Neria had recovered from the battle by now and walked over to inspect his wounds.

"How are you feeling Ser Warden?" She inquired.

"Surprisingly like I've been thrown across the room." He smiled. "I wonder why that is?"

"Hmm I have no idea." She laughed at his sarcasm. "Come sit down let me have a look at you, I am not a great healer like Wynne but I know enough to help you."

He sat down beside Revas who lay down with his head in Alistair's lap. Neria held her hands towards him with her palms facing him and blue sparks flew from her hand and engulfed Alistair. Her magic was searching his body for injuries and after a short moment it found them, the sparks instantly converged on the cuts and bruises that existed below the armour and finally flowed through him to heal his internal injuries. Alistair gave a sigh of relief as the last dull ache left his body, he felt well enough to take on an army if he needed.

"Thank you Neria. I can't wait to see how good Wynne is at healing though, you are fantastic at it my friend, I can't imagine how talented she is if she is better than you." He smiled warmly at the young elf and stood up. "We have no time to waste, if I know Lyla at all then she is going to be antagonising the Templars something awful, we need to get down there as quick as we came to diffuse any hostility."

He made his way towards the group of mages that Wynne was seeing to where he was introduced to the First Enchanter himself, Irving. He was relatively uninjured and was helping Wynne heal the more wounded victims of Uldred. Alistair greeted him and explained the situation with the Templars sending for the rite of Annulment.

Irving was shocked, he had been friends with Greagoir for an extremely long time and had once hoped that he would never have gone to such extreme methods and immediately set off for the base of the tower with Alistair in tow, they needed to stop the Templars before anything happened.

**-FTDTD-**

They were close now to the entrance hall and Alistair was starting to gain confidence that the circle was safe and that they would get the reinforcements they needed for the blight when he heard it. The tell-tale sounds of steel-upon-steel, of sword fighting. Fearing the worst he stepped in front of the First Enchanter and drew his sword and shield before charging into the room with a scream.

It was not quite what he expected.

He had expected a full on battle, lots of dead bodies and perhaps even one of his friend hurt or worse but instead he saw all the Templars crowding round in a circle watching something intently and whilst he could still hear the sounds of fighting he could also hear Leliana singing, a song of great combat and courage.

Breaking through the circle of men he saw what they were spectating and his mouth dropped.

Lyla had the Knight-Commander on the floor with an axe at his throat and her sword at his chest and had bent down so her head was next to his. Alistair could see her lips move but couldn't hear what was being said.

"Lyla." Leliana's voice rang through the group. "You have beaten him. Let him up Mon amie." All she got in return was a feral growl from Lyla who had brought her axe up with deadly intent.

"Lyla stop!" Alistair shouted as he ran towards her and grabbed her off the fallen man. "I don't know what is going on here but you can't kill an unarmed man. I've got the First Enchanter, the circle is saved. We have won, don't sully that by murdering the Commander."

Another growl but Lyla stopped thrashing in his arms so he let her down. She turned to look at him with fury in her eyes and muttered an elvish curse before growling towards the Templars again. She picked up her weapons and walked away from the group to calm herself.

"Who was that?" Irving asked over Alistair's shoulder.

"That, First Enchanter is our leader. For all intents and purposes she is the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. I don't know what has gone here Ser Templar but I know that whilst Lyla has a bad temper she needs a reason to explode like this. What happened?" Alistair asked whilst helping Greagoir from the floor.

Leliana had approached now and swiftly explained what they had found in the Templar storeroom and Lyla's reaction. She told them how she had managed to calm Lyla down enough to see reason not to attack the whole Templar army they had assumed where attacking. Leliana was shaking with anger as she spoke of how Lyla had a troubled past with the Templars, she didn't go into any details as she wanted to keep her friends privacy but she imagined that the group already knew what had happened to her.

"Maker's breath. I think it's best if we leave quickly." Alistair sighed. "Leliana would you mind going and collecting our companions, they should be nearly down now." She nodded and walked towards the stairs. "First Enchanter we have documents requiring your aid in the blight. Will you honour them?"

"After you saved us Ser Warden the least we could do is help you against the darkspawn. I would hate to survive this only to be overcome by the darkspawn." Irving bowed his head slightly in respect.

"Thank you. I will go inform my Commander. If you could arrange an emissary to accompany us I would be grateful, we will be traveling to Redcliffe castle soon as I believe we will have our centre of operations there if the Arl allows." He bowed as he left the older men to talk and walked over to Lyla.

"Will they help?" She had lost some of the fury from her voice but what was left was still enough to make Alistair wary.

"Yes, I have also told them we will be leaving very soon. Are you ok Lyla?"

"No. These shemlen have done untold horrors to my people and yet just get away with it Felas. If Leliana hadn't stopped me there I would have taken revenge for them and damned all of your efforts." She sighed and looked towards the floor. "It's getting harder to calm myself down here, the sooner we go the better."

She listened to Alistair explain what happened in the fight against Uldred and was amazed at how well everyone had fought considering what monsters they faced. She couldn't believe that there were dragons in the tower and that she had missed out in fighting them, it had always been a dream of hers that one day she would hunt a great dragon and it seems that the nearest she would have gotten would have been today in the tower.

After talking more about the battles Leliana finally returned with the group and approached them.

"Wynne and Neria both want to join us mon amie." She gestured for the pair of mages to join her talking to Lyla. "Will you let them?"

"Of course. We need a healer and from what I've seen and heard Wynne is more than capable." Lyla smiled up at the elder mage. "Neria." She turned to address the elf. "I was going to ask you to come anyway. You said you are Dalish, I am not letting any Elvhen be kept locked up here, I am honoured that you wish to join our cause. I will speak with the first enchanter and tell him." She turned and left, walking towards Irving.

"Andaran atish'an First Enchanter. I have come to request that Wynne and Neria come along with us. They have both expressed a wish to join me against the blight personally and I could do with all the help I can get." She had calmed down enough now to know that she needed to be polite to the Grey Wardens allies.

"Of course, Wynne will be incredibly useful for you, she is one of our foremost experts on creation magic and it will be an extremely good learning experience for young Neria." He smiled warmly at Lyla but it was cut off quickly by Greagoir who had overheard.

"Absolutely not." He said as he approached. "Wynne is old enough to be allowed out the circle by herself but Neria. Her best friend was a blood mage. She is much too young to be able to resist the call of blood, I will not let her leave the circle." He finished with a stern look at Lyla.

"I think you misunderstand me shem." Lyla growled. "I was merely requesting the First Enchanters permission not yours. If you do not give it I will simply take her." She took a step towards the taller man and lowered her voice. "You forget what power the Wardens have. I will invoke the Right of Conscription. I would have liked her to stay as a mage but if I must make her a Warden to join me so be it. You can decide her fate shemlen." She spat the last sentence as if the venom from it would burn her tongue.

"Fine." Greagoir spat back. "Take her but when she returns we will be examining her fully."

"Ma serannas." The sarcasm oozed through her voice. "We will take our leave from the tower now."


	19. Mythal Protect her

Chapter 19 – Mythal Protect her.

By the time they left the tower the sun was already setting. After the ordeal they had faced inside that horrible place Lyla had never felt so happy to see grass, she immediately took off her boots to walk barefoot and let the grass rub against her feet. Not caring about the strange looks she was getting from the surrounding mages, Templars and her party she let out a contented sigh and felt as if the burdens of the day had been lifted from her back. Finally relaxed she turned to the group and informed them they will be staying in the tavern again tonight and started walking to the boat that would carry them across the lake.

When they landed and her group left for the tavern Lyla elected to stay behind for a moment, she had been trapped inside all day and it had been the longest she had been without the open air in her life, she was not about to give it up just yet. Lying back on the shore she closed her eyes and thought about her old life and her new one, the many changes that had been forced upon her and the many choices she would have to make in the future. She had been called the Warden-Commander by Alistair and by Enchanter Irving, it was terrifying to her to imagine how much this war would depend on her and her decisions.

She finally opened her eyes and looked up to the now night sky, she gasped when she saw the moon. It was full. There was no way she could sleep in the tavern tonight. It was to be a night of worship, a night of sacrifice. All for Mythal, protector of the Elvhen and creator of the moon.

She made her way to the tavern to explain to her group where she would be that night when it occurred to her than whilst no non-Elvhen person may see the rituals she would do tonight, Neria had claimed to be a true Elvhen, if she was then she deserved to join.

"Neria, lethallan." She spoke softly as she approached the group. "May I have a word in private?" Neria barely had chance to reply before being dragged to the corner of the inn. "You said you were Elvhen? Which clan were you from?"

"I was of the Ralaferin clan." Neria bowed her head to the smaller elf. "Which clan are you?"

"Sabrae" Lyla smiled up at her friend. "Do you understand what tonight is? There is a full moon lethallan. If you are true Elvhen you must come and sacrifice to Mythal with me."

"I don't know what to do though Lyla. I was taken from my clan at a very young age, I was never taught any of the rituals that you have." Neria had to swallow a cry for the history and culture she had lost. She had managed to live with it by now but seeing Lyla, a Dalish elf who knew what it was to be free brought it all flooding back. "Please, teach me Lyla, I must know of our practices." She begged.

"Ma nuvenin lethallan." Lyla placed a hand on her fellow elf's arm. "I will teach you this ritual though you must forgo the comfort of a bed tonight. Please go find Morrigan and get two flasks from her then meet me at the entrance. Bring only what clothes you are wearing now and your staff." Lyla bowed her head at Neria and left to talk to Leliana.

"Lyla. Is everything ok mon amie?" Leliana was worried, Lyla had been acting strangely, well strangely for her, ever since they had discovered what the templars had taken from her people. She had hoped that the two were friends now and that Lyla would share any burdens she had with her but so far not a word.

"Everything is fine lethallan. Neria and I will not be staying her tonight. It is a full moon and we must pray. We will be in the woods just off the road." Lyla spoke softly. "Before you ask it is important that you do not come with us Leli. You are a friend but you are still a shemlen, it is forbidden for you to see our ways. I hope you can manage sleeping without me near tonight though? Perhaps I should leave Revas to keep you company? Though perhaps he wouldn't be as much fun to wake up next to." Lyla blushed as she spoke, why did she say that?

"I'm sure I can manage without!" Leliana playfully slapped her friends arm. "Will you be ok with Neria? Try not to miss me too much Lyla." She smiled as she hugged her friend.

**-FTDTD-**

The two elves and the mabari arrived at the wooded area just after sundown. Lyla immediately set out to find a small clearing where they could set up a bonfire and instructed Neria to find certain herbs that were required.

Neria was in awe of the trees. She had been locked in that tower and not allowed out since she had been captured by the Templars all those years ago. She was 6 years old when her clan was attacked, she didn't know what was happening at the time only that her family had been killed and the templars knew she had magic. For many years she blamed herself for what had happened to her clan, believing that if she wasn't magical then maybe they wouldn't have been attacked. Since then she had not been allowed outside of the tower at all. She had forgotten the smells, the sights and the sounds of the forest. As she explored the woods looking for the items she needed she couldn't help but stop and stare at some of the trees wondering how old they must be, how much history lay within this little area. She brought her hand up to feel the bark of one tree, she was delighted to feel the rough bark scratch the palm of her tree, for the first time in years she felt like a free elf again.

Lyla had managed to catch and kill a pair of rabbits by the time Neria arrived back at their makeshift camp. She was in the process of bleeding them out. She had hung the rabbits by their feet above the flasks that she had borrowed from Morrigan, after they were hung she chopped off the heads of the animals in one swift slice of her axe, letting the blood fall into the flasks below. Looking up to greet her friend she left the rabbits to bleed and walked over to her. "Neria could you please set up a small bonfire in the centre of camp?" She smiled and pointed to where she needed the fire setting. "Once we have the fire lit it is time for the ceremony. I hope you are ready lethallan."

Neria gathered any firewood she could find whilst stealing glances at Lyla. It fascinated her to see the elf skinning and cutting up the rabbits, she had never seen anything like this, once she had thought herself an adult who knew what the world was like but now after just a few short hours outside of the place she had known as home for so long she realised she had not yet lived. She piled the wood in the centre of the camp and cast a small fireball to light it.

"Ma serannas Lethallan." Lyla called to her. "It is time to begin." Putting two fingers in the flask in front of her she dipped them in the blood and brushed it against her own face, tracing her own face tattoos and adding other designs. She then motioned for Neria to come closer and dipped her fingers in the blood again. "Lethallan, usually you would have vallaslin for me to trace along now but as you don't I hope you don't mind me making a design up for you as I go." She smiled and started to paint Neria's face with the blood, making a simple but beautiful design which looped around the eyes and joined up on her forehead. "This is a design of Dirthamen, the keeper of secrets. Do you remember the stories of our gods' lethallan?" she spoke as she worked.

"Not really Lyla, would you tell me of Dirthamen?" Neria was suddenly very aware of how much history she had lost, how different her life should have been.

"He is the brother of Falon'Din." She finished her art on the mages face and bent down to pick up the flask of blood. "He and his brother are the eldest of Elgar'nan and Mythal's children. They were twins and inseparable from birth." She paused to take a mouthful of the blood, grimacing at its metallic taste then handed it to Neria. "Take a mouthful of this Neria. The first time they separated they were already adults. Falon'Din found an old and sickly deer that was near death and brought it across to the beyond and Dirthamen could not follow his brother." Neria coughed as she swallowed the blood and handed it back to Lyla. "Dirthamen wept for days at the loss of his twin and wandered aimlessly through the great forest. Eventually he came across two ravens. 'You are lost and soon you will fade' one spoke to him, this raven was Fear. 'Your brother has abandoned you, he no longer loves you.' The raven named Deceit said." Lyla took another mouthful of blood but instead of drinking it she let the blood flow from her lips, drenching her face and armour. "'I am not lost. Falon'Din has not abandoned me.' Replied Dirthamen and he commanded the ravens to take him to his twin. They had been defeated and had to take him to his brother." Lyla smiled through the blood and started walking towards the bonfire motioning for Neria to join her. "His story is similar to yours isn't it? You were separated from your culture and now I can help you return lethallan."

"That is a wonderful tale Lyla. I wish I could remember more of our gods." Neria knelt down next to Lyla, they were both facing the fire and Neria was enjoying the heat on her face. "What do we do next?"

"We haven't begun yet Lethallan. Usually there would be a group of hunters, all of us covered in the blood of our sacrifices dancing and singing around the fire, there would be music made all night and one by one the group would succumb to sleep except the keeper who would stay awake to ensure the moon sets and the sun rises, to ensure Fen'harel does not catch our scent." Lyla rose from her knees and picked up her bow, softly strumming the string to produce one of the loveliest sounds Neria had ever heard. "We have no instruments here lethallan, this will have to do. If you sit there you can listen to me sing about Mythal and Elgar'nan, however it is usual for any of us with the gift of magic to make the fire dance, don't worry if you can't though lethallan."

Lyla sat on a nearby rock and in time with the strumming of her bow she spoke.

"A long time ago there was only the land and the sun. The sun was curious about the land so he bowed his head down to meet the land. In the place where they touched Elgar'nan was born. They loved their child for he was beautiful and clever. The land made birds and beasts as a gift to Elgar'nan and all manner of beautiful green things. Elgar'nan loved his mother's gifts and praised them loudly and often as he walked amongst them." She hastened her strumming now trying to bring an atmosphere of tension. Neria was entranced, the smoke from the bonfire had slowly fallen and surrounded them, all she could see was the blood glowing from Lyla's face and it was awe-inspiring. "The sun got jealous. He saw all the joy that the land had given his son and felt angry. He brought his face full on to the land and out of spite burnt all life from it. The land cracked and split from bitterness and pain, it cried salty tears which fell from the loss she felt. These pools of tears formed the oceans we know today and the cracks in her body became the rivers and streams."

Lyla played her bow even quicker now and rose her voice, it was beautiful to see for Neria who had managed to make the flames dance along with the music sending flames up and down in time with the music, Neria had never before really believed in any gods but she was enjoying this immensely.

"Elgar'nan was furious at what his father had done and vowed vengeance. He rose into the sky and wrestled with the sun. He would not lose to his father, he refused to. They fought for an eternity but eventually the sun grew weak and faltered as Elgar'nan's rage was unabated. Eventually the sun was defeated and Elgar'nan threw him into a great and deep abyss that had formed by the land's sorrow. With the sun gone the world was thrust into shadows, and all that remained in the dark sky was the reminders of the fight between father and son. The droplets of blood that sprinkled across the sky twinkling and shimmering in the darkness." Lyla continued softly playing for a while gazing into the dancing flames with a smile on her face.

"That was a beautiful story Lyla. Thank you for letting me join you tonight." Neria got up and walked over to Lyla as she spoke, brushing her hair from her face and wincing at the smoke burning her eyes.

"The night isn't over yet Lethallan that was only the story of Elgar'nan, as I said before we are here to worship Mythal as well. We will continue with her song soon enough, first we must eat and drink, can I have the herbs you collected please." Neria passed the bag to Lyla who immediately placed them in the empty flask, she poured a few drops of blood from the other flask into it then took her water skin and filled the flask, she shook the mixture then used it to fill a kettle she had brought with them.

"I am sorry Lyla can you explain what you are doing?" Neria's curious nature had taken over, she had originally hoped just to let the experience wash over her and just enjoy the moment but she needed to understand it all now.

"Ma nuvenin. I am making tea from the herbs and blood we have gathered. We will drink this to thank the land for the gifts it gave Elgar'nan." Lyla didn't look up from what she was doing as she spoke.

"And why did you put the blood on our faces and let it fall from your mouth?"

"So full of questions lethallan." Lyla looked up and stuck her tongue out. "We put the blood on our faces to show our anger at the sun, it is a mask that represents Elgar'nan's anger at his father. I am a hunter first and foremost, I let the blood drip from my face to show I have his vengeance flowing from me freely." She placed the kettle to boil on the bonfire and went to retrieve the chopped rabbits to boil them as well.

Neria enjoyed the cooked rabbit and was pleasantly surprised at the taste of the tea, she had expected it to be rancid but in fact it was quite sweet in taste which she enjoyed. She looked up to Lyla to see what to do next and saw she reclaimed her seat on the rock and was playing her bow again.

"Elgar'nan was happy. He had defeated the sun, his father, and the land was covered in darkness. He wanted to console his mother so he told her that he will replace all that the sun had destroyed. But the land knew that without the light of the sun nothing would grow. She whispered this to her son and begged for the sun to be released from his prison but Elgar'nan's pride was too great. His vengeance too terrible. He refused." Neria heard herself gasp and realised how engrossed she was in the tale. Lyla strummed slowly as she continued. "It is then that a woman rose from the sea of tears and walked onto the land. Mythal the great protector. She placed her hand on Elgar'nan's brow and instantly his anger was calmed and he knew it had made him be led astray. Humbled, Elgar'nan went to speak to his father he said he would release the sun if he promised to be gentle and return to the land each night. The sun, feeling remorse at what he had done, agreed." Her strumming sped up again now to play a happy tune. "And so the sun rose again in the sky, and shone his golden light upon the earth. Elgar'nan and Mythal with the help of the land and sun, brought back to life all the wondrous beautiful things that the sun had destroyed, and they grew and thrived. That night when the sun had gone to sleep, Mythal gathered the glowing earth around his bed, and formed it into a great glowing sphere to be placed in the sky, a pale reflection of the sun's true glory." She played her bow for a little longer then stopped and looked up to the sky. "Ma serannas Mythal."

"Ma serannas Mythal." Neria heard herself say, she had tears in her eyes from the story she had been told, she had not believed in the gods before now but after tonight she had more reasons to than not.

"Neria lethallan, it is time for you to sleep, the final part of the ritual is upon us. I must stay awake and ensure that the sun does not rise until morning, I must act as a keeper would, I fear I am the closest we have now." As she spoke she heard something in the trees behind her and ducking to look behind her. Due to equal parts luck and reflex the arrow that had been fired at her from behind the treeline flew just over her head. "Neria" Lyla shouted whilst scrambling to grab her weapons. "Run back to the inn, get the group quickly! I will hold them off for as long as possible."

Without wasting any time to check that Neria had done as ordered she grabbed her dal'thanu and dar'missan and ran towards where the arrow had been fired from. She could not yet see the enemy but she could hear the strings of a bow being pulled back, the sound of armoured boots clanging as they marched and she knew that if her group weren't here soon she would not survive long. Her swords suddenly erupted in flames and she silently thanked Neria who had enchanted her weapons before running for help.

She dove behind a tree just in time to see another arrow fly past her, taking a moment to collect herself she listened out for any movement nearby. A twig snapped to her right. She jumped out at the noise swinging her axe wildly at the cause of it, she struck a man in leather armour right on the neck, severing his head.

Blood flowed onto her face from the open wound of the man as he fell and she drank down the drops that fell into her mouth, it was not unusual for her people to use human sacrifices in the Mythal ritual and she would treat this men as nothing different. She bent down to grab the bow and quiver of arrows from the man and clambered up the nearest tree, the people attacking her may have thought they were at an advantage attacking her here little did they realise this was her hunting ground, land like this is where she perfected the art of hunting.

Reaching the nearest tree branch she hauled herself up and looked around for any sign of movement. She knew that the only way she would survive now would be to go unnoticed for as long as possible, act as a shadow not the bull-headed berserker she normally was. She nocked an arrow in her bow and surveyed the campsite, there was no-one there. The treeline was silent as well, it was as if she had imagined all the excitement of a moment ago, she was about to get down when another arrow flew towards her. She saw it coming but had nowhere to run it hit her straight in her left shoulder, she felt her arm go numb with pain and dropped the borrowed bow, she would have to fight hand to hand now and hope she is rescued before too late.

Dropping to the floor she grabbed her dal'thanu and when she saw it was still burning she cursed to herself as that must have been how that had spotted her in the tree. She ran towards the hidden archer and let her anger build up inside her. "How dare you!" She shouted in Elvish. "This is a sacred place. This is not for your eyes!" She screamed louder as she approached the treeline, diving to the ground and rolling to avoid more arrows. "With Elgar'nan's fury I will slay you all." Jumping behind the trees she brought her axe up to swing at the archer but was greeted instead by a boot to the chest throwing her back and onto her behind.

The archer stepped out of the shaded treeline and aimed an arrow at her, daring her to move. He was soon joined by an elf who stood behind him. This elf had braided shoulder length blond hair that flowed behind his ears, he drew two sharp knives from his back and stepped towards Lyla.

"Hola, little elf." He cried out to her, his accent was strange to Lyla, in the light of the campfire she could see the elf had vallaslin, or at least tattoos on his face, she had expected a Dalish accent but this but this was something different. "The Antivan Crows send their regards."

He jumped forwards driving his daggers down to where Lyla's face had been just moments ago, she had rolled out of the way and with what little strength she had left had thrown her axe at the archer, killing him instantly. Unfortunately this left her unarmed and defenceless against the foreign elf, which he knew,

"It is always sad to kill such a beautiful woman but I must do what I am told, you understand." He stalked towards her again bringing his knife up to strike down at a moment's notice. Lyla scrambled looking for something, anything, nearby to fight back with, she crawled back away from the elf and spotted a rock just within arm's reach. Stretching out her arm for the rock alerted the elf to her plan though and he dived forwards and landed on her midriff just as she grabbed it, his dagger flew down towards her neck as her rock soared across to his head catching him on the temple, rendering him unconscious. His dagger missed its mark and got her shoulder instead of her neck, damaging the injury even more. Lyla looked over to check he wasn't moving but felt herself slipping away, the world faded into black as she cried out in pain, hoping beyond hope that her friends would arrive before he awoke.


	20. Bloody Knife-ears

Chapter 20 – Bloody Knife-ears.

'It was all that knife-ears fault. First she betrayed the king and got him killed, maker guide his soul, now she's gone and killed two of my men and the bloody assassin we were hired to help. It's her fault and I'm gonna make her pay.'

Harlus was a good soldier, a good captain, he had been at the siege of Ostagar himself and had seen first-hand the betrayal of the King, he saw his friends abandoned because the Wardens didn't light the beacon, and it was all the King Regent could do but to save his men. It had been a massacre and all because of the Grey Wardens. When Teyrn Howe had summoned him and three of his men to the castle for a task involving them he had jumped at the chance for revenge, the Kings blood needed to be repaid with Warden blood.

**-FTDTD-**

Teyrn Howe was a sinewy squirrel of a man but he was the Teyrn and that meant Harlus had to respect him. His orders from the man were given plainly, he was to accompany an elven assassin on a mission to destroy the last of the Grey Wardens and he was to bring three of his best men, five men should have been more than enough to kill a little elven girl and a failed Templar. How wrong could they have been?

The journey from Denirim following the Wardens had been quite entertaining for Harlus, the Assassin turned out to be extremely enjoyable company, regaling the troupe with stories of the women he had bedded and the more risqué of his missions for the crows, Harlus had never really agreed with assassination but this elf managed to make it sound quite romantic, like an avenging angel from the stories told by minstrels.

It had taken the best part of two months to finally catch up with the wardens and the Crow had the plan of cornering the girl first, they would wait till she was alone then take her out. A single elf should have been easy enough for the group to take care of. Once they saw her take another elf towards the woods nearby the mage tower they knew it was time.

They positioned themselves circled around the camp the elf had made up and watched, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. The things Harlus saw made him suppress laughter, the stupid knife-ear was killing rabbits and claiming it was a sacrifice, the bitch must worship the old elven gods he had heard about, though that thought worried him as far as he knew only the Dalish elves would worship any other gods than the Maker and they were scary, he had been attacked by a group of the knife-ears once before and had barely made it out alive.

He saw his friends shoot at her and find their target. He saw her shake it off and continue like nothing had happened. He saw her kill one of his friends with ease before collapsing and being set upon by another soldier and the Crow. She managed to kill the soldier whilst collapsing and still managed to fight off the assassin despite taking another knife to the shoulder.

He approached her body carefully, he had seen her fall but he would not make the mistake that his companions had, he wouldn't lower his guard. Bending over the body he saw the bitch was still breathing.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my men knife-ear." He spat on her and twisted the knife embedded in her shoulder. "I'm gonna make you suffer before I slit your throat." He pulled the knife out and was about to bring it down into her again when he heard a blood-curdling scream from behind him.

He jumped up and looked in the direction of the scream when he heard another sound that made his skin crawl, a wild howl. He brought his sword out of its sheath and stood ready to fight whatever beast burst out of the trees and mentally steeled himself, knowing that he was the last one alive, he had no back up to rely on.

A great dire-wolf burst out of the trees shortly followed by a mabari warhound, they stood opposing Harlus baring their fangs and growling. The sight was enough to make the veteran soldier soil his armour and swear loudly. He stepped forward and swung wildly hoping to scare the beasts off but failed. They ran forward and his last sight was a set of fangs closing around his throat.

**-FTDTD-**

Wynne had set up a small tent in the middle of the camp to care for Lyla, she had been very close to death when they found her and Wynne would not risk moving her more than necessary, she had also asked the men to clear the bodies away she would be damned if she had to stay near corpses. Alistair had discovered something peculiar however, the corpse of the elf was in fact not a corpse at all. Somehow the man had survived. Wynne could not in good conscience let a man bleed to death when she had the power to help so she had told Neria to do what she could for the elf, providing him just enough magic to recover from his injuries.

Lyla's injuries were much more substantial and to a lesser healer they would have been fatal, fortunately this was not Wynne's first battle and no doubt would not be her last, she was used to fixing broken injured men and despite the severity of the elf's wounds she would recover completely in time with just a few lasting scars.

"How is she Wynne?" Leliana whispered across the deafening silence. She had not left her friends side since they found her, not even to help clear up the camp. "Will she wake soon?"

"She will child." Wynne spoke softly. "She will be in much pain however and there is little I can do to stop that." Leliana's brow rose in confusion and Wynne realised the Orlesian had little experience with healing magic. "Whilst her body may be fixed, she was very close to death and her mind will remember that. Her mind will still think it is injured and her arm will be agony for at least a day until her mind realises."

Wynne quietly left the tent, leaving Leliana to care for her friend alone. She went to seek out the other Warden and inform him of his commander's recovery. She finally found him stand guard over the captured elf with Sten and the Hound. They had tied him up to a tree to ensure he would not be able to escape. As she approached she heard the elf start to groan as he woke up.

"Urgh." He groaned as he opened his eyes. "I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all as the case may be but I see you haven't killed me yet."

"I have some questions." Alistair spoke clearly as he bent closer to the elf.

"Oh I see. I'm to be interrogated? Let me save you some time." The elf smiled as he spoke, Wynne found herself entranced by the man. "My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows brought here for the purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens" He paused to laugh. "Which I have failed at sadly."

"I am rather happy you failed if I am honest." Alistair said but he couldn't help a smile forming across his lips.

"So would I be in your shoes. For me however it sets a rather poor precedent doesn't it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to ones budding assassin career." He laughed quietly again, the gravity of the situation obviously no matter to him.

"Who or what are the Antivan Crows?" Alistair inquired.

"This elf is a crow? That makes sense." Wynne began, bringing Alistair's gaze to her. "They are an order of assassins out of Antiva. I understand they almost run that nation and are only available at great expense."

"Quite right." The assassin chuckled. "I am surprised you haven't heard much of the crows out here. We are quite infamous back in Antiva."

"Who hired you to kill us Crow?" Alistair asked sternly. The elf's jovial attitude was starting to grate him.

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes. That was it." He smiled again, uncaring of the ropes that bound him.

"That bastard." Alistair cursed. "So you're loyal to that traitor!" he went for his blade before Wynne stopped him.

"Let the elf continue Warden, let's not do anything hasty yet."

"Thank you beautiful. Before you ask, I have no idea what his problems are with you, you get in his way for power or some such nonsense I presume." He smiled up at Alistair who was still in a mind to kill the prisoner. "Beyond that. No I am not loyal to the man, I was contracted to perform a service."

"When were you to see him next?" Alistair asked through clenched teeth.

"I was not. If I had succeeded I would have returned home to Antiva and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results." He paused for a moment before continuing. "If he didn't already know. If I had failed I would be dead. Or I should be as far as the crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then." He grinned.

" **IF**  you had failed?" Alistair was shocked.

"What can I say, I am an eternal optimist. Although the chances of me succeeding now are a bit slim aren't they?" He stopped to chuckled quietly which soon turned into a full on laugh but when he saw stony faces around him he stopped. "Though I suppose you wouldn't find that funny would you?"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Alistair sighed.

"Why not? I was not paid for my silence. Not that I offered it for sale precisely." He smiled that smile again and it infuriated Alistair.

"So you were paid to talk my ear off?" He all but screamed, letting his fury take over.

"No." The man laughed. "Consider it something I am throwing in for free." Alistair growled and stepped back towards his companions. "Though if you are done with your interrogation I have a proposal for you. If you're of a mind."

"I don't. I plan to kill you Crow. You are an assassin working for the enemy." Alistair growled again and went for his blade.

"Alistair stop." Wynne reached a hand out to the warden placing it softly on his armoured shoulder. "You can't make this decision. Lyla is your commander she will be furious if you kill him without consulting her first."

"She will want me to kill him anyway, you know what she is like!"

"But it is her decision, you named her Warden-Commander Alistair. That makes her your superior you must let her decide."

**-FTDTD-**

"Lethallan. I knew you'd come save me." Lyla groggily speaks as she awakes. Leliana gasps in delight as she does and grabs her friend's hand, squeezing it gently. "Though I did suspect you planned this attack just to avoid sharing a bed with Revas." The elf starts to laugh but it sends shooting pain up her right side so all she could do was groan in pain.

"Lyla!" Leliana shouted. "Don't move mon amie. I'll go get help for the pain." She squeezed Lyla's hand once more and quietly left the tent to find the elder mage.

She had barely been gone a moment before she returned with Wynne and Alistair in tow. Wynne bent down to examine her patient whilst Alistair stood at the entrance too shocked at his fellow warden's recovery to enter.

"Felas what is it?" Lyla asked, sensing the man's unease. "Don't worry about me if that's it. I have had much worse and no doubt will again before the war is done." Leliana dove to her place by her friend almost immediately, stopping Lyla's speech to smile at the human. "What in the name of the creators happened? Who were those men?"

Alistair quickly brought Lyla up to speed on what he had learnt from Zevran, explaining that he had been sent by the King Regent to murder the wardens. Once he had told her that Zevran was alive however she started to rise, groaning with pain and clenching her fist hard enough to white her knuckles.

"Where is he?" She growled.

"Should you be moving Lyla?" He asked, too shocked to respond to her question at first but when he saw the fire in her eyes he knew no power in Thedas could stop her right now. "I'll bring you to him." He led her out and towards the Assassin.

"So why shouldn't I kill you?" Lyla growled at the man. She had meant to be polite, well as polite as she was able, but the pain was getting to her, it was all she could do right now not to scream out.

"Here's the thing, my beautiful captor. Since I obviously failed to kill you, so my life if forfeit. That's how it works, if you don't kill me the Crows will." He smiled again up at her. "Thing is, I like living and you obviously are the type to give the Crows pause. Let me serve you instead."

She wasn't expecting that. An assassin tries to kill her and then decides to join, she would never have expected that if she lived to be a thousand. "What's to stop you from trying to finish the job at a later date?"

"To be complete honest I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the crows. They bought me from the slave market as a boy." The smile finally disappeared from his face at the recollection of this memory. "I think I have repaid their kindness tenfold and the only way out is to sign up with someone significantly stronger than them. Even if I did kill you know, they may just kill me on principle for failing the first time. Honestly I'd rather take my chances with you."

"I hate slavers." Lyla spat. "But I don't trust or like you flat-ear. You tried to kill me, you interrupted the Mythal ritual. If you were shemlen I would have killed you already fortunately for you though you aren't." She paused. Out of necessity to control her pain and her thoughts. "Do you think I am royally stupid?"

"I think you are royally tough to kill and utterly gorgeous." Lyla felt that familiar fear creep up on her that always does with the mention of her in that way. "Not that I think you'll respond to simple flattery but there are worse things in the world than to serve the whims of a deadly sex goddess." More fear bled through her, the pain was becoming uncontrollable and the way this elf was looking and talking about her made her feel ill.

"First. I am deadly yes but not a sex goddess, believe me I will hurt you if you ever call me that again." She spat on the floor trying to regain some control over her mind and body. "You can join us though, we need all the help we can get I fear."

"What!" Alistair cried behind her. "We are letting the assassin join us now?! Does that really seem like a good idea?"

Lyla turned and the fire in her eyes was more than enough to make Alistair step back, he was no craven but he had seen the woman lose control and had no desire to be on the other end of it. "Don't worry about it Felas." Her voice barely controlled as the pain she felt leaked through. "We can use him."

"We could use a swift kick up the head but you don't see me asking for one." Lyla growled at Alistair for his remark and was about to retort when Leliana expertly intervened.

"Welcome Zevran. Having an Antivan Crow sounds like a fine plan." She looked at her Friend as she spoke, trying to convey a silent message to her to calm down.

"Oh? You are another companion-to-be then? I was not aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely." He smiled up at her, flirting with his eyes. This was too much for Lyla, first he had spoken like that to herself and that was bad enough but not Leliana.

The control she had been losing with her fury at the pain and the situation she was in had finally slipped. She turned and didn't even hear Leliana's reply before back slapping the bound elf. "Not her flat-ear. You don't speak to her like that." She turned her head to Alistair and ordered him to cut the ropes binding him before retiring to the medical tent and taking the flask of Elfroot that Wynne had expertly prepared for her.

**-FTDTD-**

Two nights had passed since she had let Zevran into the party and only now did she feel the pain subside. Wynne had been caring for her as best she could but the potions she had provided barely took the edge off the pain she was feeling. The only thing that made her feel any better was Leliana. The Orlesian had took it upon herself to look after Lyla as much as possible after the attack and the songs she would sing to Lyla when the pain was at its worst was all that kept her sane. If Lyla had doubted it before she knew now that despite her peoples oldest and most sacred rules she had fallen for the human and it scared her.

Little did she know that the last two days had had the same effect on Leliana, she knew that she was feeling something for the elf before and had silently hoped it was love. She had worried that after Marjolaine she would never feel that emotion again, never trust someone that much again but after the short few weeks she had travelled with the Wardens she felt herself trusting Lyla more than she had trusted anyone before, she could not explain it.

That morning Lyla called the group to crowd round a map of Ferelden and informed the group of their path, they were to travel north around Lake Calenhad to wrap around and reach Redcliffe castle. She had realised that despite it seeming counterintuitive to walk in the opposite direction it was actually a shorter distance and Alistair agreed with her.

After a day's travel they had made good progress mostly due to Zevran who despite not being allowed weapons had made himself busy all day, waking first and preparing the food for the party, clearing the camp quickly for them and preparing their meals throughout the day. Lyla was glad, she had wanted to like the elf despite him not being Elvhen and he was proving useful enough that it was hard not to.

Four days later they found themselves at the mountain pass to Orzammar, kingdom of the Dwarves, and bumped into the pair of dwarven merchants they had met outside Lothering after laughing about what a small world it was they decided to tag along with the group as they were traveling in the same direction, Lyla was glad of the company but more glad of the pony and cart they had allowed the party to use, meaning they no longer had to carry the heavy inventory they kept.

That night Leliana and Lyla had retired to their tent first, despite having enough tents now they elected to share both saying they were used to each other's company and it would feel strange to part now after so long together. Leliana felt it was finally time to reveal her true nature to her friend and hoped beyond hopes that the elf wouldn't judge her for her past wrongs.

"Lyla, are you awake?" She whispered across the small tent but when she rolled in her bedroll to face the elf she saw her bright emerald eyes staring back at her. "Oh, good. Do you mind if we talk awhile?"

"Of course not my friendly minstrel." Lyla smiled across the darkness and giggled. "I don't think I have ever called you that have I?"

"No you haven't Lyla." She giggled too. "It's strange to have a nickname from you in the common tongue, I'll admit I prefer your elvish ones. It's been a long time since someone other than this group called me minstrel though, it used to be bard."

"I thought a bard was the same thing?" Lyla's face scrunched up in confusion, or was it frustration? "Leli, these words are all so confusing to me, there are no bards or minstrels in the clans. I am unused to so many strange words lethallan."

"Many use the words interchangeably mon amie. But to do so in Orlais would cause a misunderstanding. You see minstrels are just singers and storytellers but a Bard is much more. Bards are spies. Some say there is a bard order but I don't think so, they usually work in small groups or alone, providing services for whatever patron can pay."

"What sort of services does a bard do?" Instead of clearing Lyla's confusion if her face was any indication all the explanation had done was confuse her more.

"What do you think? They infiltrate, steal, assassinate." She smiled to herself remember the excitement she had felt playing the game but the smile fell from her face as she heard Lyla gasp and bring her hand to her face.

"I knew it!" she all but squealed. "You are no innocent sister!"

"It seems I have revealed too much." She found herself giggling at the elf's reaction, she loved how the woman could switch personas so easily, it was fascinating to see, one minute grumpy the next murderous the next giggly. "But the past is the past is it not? It doesn't matter what I used to be."

"Of course it doesn't lethallan, is that were you learnt to fight and shoot so well?"

"My skills served me well yes but I had to leave that life." She stopped just wondering how much she should reveal just now.

"Why lethallan, you can tell me you know? You know my secret, I trust you and you can trust me." Lyla reached across the small tent and placed a gentle hand on the bards arm.

"I was being hunted in Orlais."

"Hunted? What for?" The gentle hand squeezed the bards shoulder, bringing welcome strength.

"I was framed. Betrayed by someone I thought I knew and could trust. Marjolaine… she was my mentor… I thought she was my friend." Leliana felt her eyes start to mist up and then Lyla's hand started to stroke her arm and she felt a little calmer at replaying the memory in her mind. "She was the one who taught me the bardic arts, how to blend in as a servant or how to enchant with words and song or even how to pass and carry myself as a noble-woman. The skills I learnt I used to serve her, my bard-master, because I loved her, and because I enjoyed what I did."

"You loved her?" the stroking hand once again fell still and rested on the bards arm.

"She was a remarkable woman. I cannot fully express the admiration I had for her, or the depth of my affection. I thought I knew her my devotion to her blinded me to her… less than noble attributes." Her eyes burnt with tears that died to be spilled but she refused to let herself cry. "You could say it was my fault. I was sent to steal from a man in Denerim, but when I got there, all I found in his possession where letters, sealed letters."

"You opened them didn't you, lethallan?" Lyla's emerald eyes pierced through Leliana's blue.

"My curiosity got the better of me I'll admit, I opened the letters and they contained information. Information Marjolaine had been selling. Information about Orlais to other countries, it was treason."

"Is that a bad thing, lethallan?" Lyla was new to the world of international politics, she was not used to politics at all if she was honest but the tone in Leliana's voice let her know that at least the bard disapproved.

"I considered it to be. My life as a bard taught me to keep my loyalty fluid and I was unconcerned for the fact she was a traitor, more that she would be caught, as Orlais has a harsh view on treason, the harshest. As I was soon to discover." Leliana's first tears fell as she approached the crux of her story, she was not looking forward to recovering these memories but she knew she could trust the elf.

"What do you mean, da'assan?" Lyla brought herself closer, she longed to bring comfort to her friend so she had cast aside her bedroll and cast her arm around the bard.

"I should have left well enough alone, but I didn't. I had to tell Marjolaine I feared for her life. She brushed aside my concern and admitted her guilt but promised it was all in the past. That is why she needed the documents destroyed and like a fool I believed her. I kept on believing her until they captured me. Showing me the documents, altered by her hand to make me the traitor." She couldn't stop the tears from falling now nor could she herself from crawling further into the smaller elf's embrace.

"She betrayed you?" Lyla's voice little more than a whisper in her friend's ear but it dripped with surprise.

"Yes…" she held onto her friend more as tears fell from her, trying to find the strength to continue her story. " The guards were cruel Lyla. They did terrible things to me to make me confess, they were as cruel to me as the Templars were to you, mon amie." Lyla's arms held her tighter at this confession and Leliana felt tears fall onto her head as Lyla cried for the pain she shared with her friend. "It was a traitor's punishment I endured and it was to end in an unmarked grave."

"You never once sought revenge for Marjolaine's betrayal?" the familiar fury was back in Lyla's voice if a little clouded with the sadness she was also feeling for the bard.

"No. Survival was my only concern at the time, I used the skills I had learnt and when I saw the opportunity I took it and escaped. I did not seek Marjolaine out. If she thought I was coming for her she would have me caught again. I fled the capital and eventually found the Chantry and the Maker. Ferelden protected my person and the Maker saved my soul. That is the reason I am here, mon amie, there are no more secrets between us, at least in this."

"Thank you for trusting me so much, Leli." Lyla relaxed her grip a little to allow Leliana to lie back in her roll but instead of returning to her own she cuddled up to the bard and rested her head on her shoulder.

"It feels good to have this off my chest, thank you for listening, Lyla, and understanding." She brought her hand up and stroked the back of the elf's head gently before finding herself drifting off to a pleasant night's sleep.

 


	21. Secrets and Nightmares

**Chapter 21 – Secrets and Nightmares**

Leliana woke from the first pleasant night's sleep she'd had since joining the Wardens. Whether it was the screaming or moaning from Lyla when she had nightmares, or whether she was awoken to keep watch she was always disturbed but not last night. Since the party was so large now they no longer had to wake up every night instead Lyla had set a regime where two people got every fourth night off and since they shared a tent it made sense for Lyla and Leliana to keep watch together.

The first thing she noticed when she awoke was the natural scent of Lyla, like wildflowers on a spring's day and it made her heart flutter. When she realised the little elf was still lying on her chest she couldn't help a smile leap across her face and she brought her hand up to lightly stroke the woman's hair, not wanting the moment to end but knowing it was time to wake up.

"Mm." Lyla moaned as her eyes opened. "I could get used to this." She smiled up at her human friend for a moment before a blush erupted on her face exploding out to the tips of her ears. "I. I. I mean I could get used to not having to wake up to keep watch!" she pulled herself away from the human and stood up. "Abelas lethallan I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's ok Lyla." Leliana smiled up to her and started to rise. "Thank you for holding me last night. I needed it." She felt her cheeks heat up as she spoke but it was nothing compared to the blush on the elf.

"Ma nahn lethallan. It's what friends are for." Lyla turned to collect her bundle of weapons, glad to hide her red face from the human. She bent down and first picked up her sword and sword-belt to strap across her waist. Next she grabbed her dal'thanu and tucked it into her belt as well, wearing it on her left hip for easy access. Her quiver was next, strapped across her back and finally her ironbark bow which also was strapped across her back.

"You are like a walking armoury Lyla!" Leli giggled from behind, she had equipped a bow and quiver and a pair of small daggers. "I don't know how you manage to carry all of that."

"I'm stronger than I look lethallan." She turned and stuck her tongue out at the human. "However as strong as I am I still need food! Do you think Zevran has woken first and started breakfast again?"

**-FTDTD-**

Zevran had of course risen first and cooked a simple meal from their salted supplies. After they had eaten Lyla had decided that they drilled before carrying on, saying that since they were no longer carrying all their equipment and had to protect the dwarven merchants she wanted everyone at the peak of their game. She had made them train against each other every morning since the dwarves joined them and they party was stronger for it.

Today she had finally decided that Zevran was to be trusted with a weapon to fight with, she said if he was determined enough to feed them every morning she would at least let the man fight alongside them. She let Zevran choose his opponent for a duel to begin the training. He chose her.

"A rematch is it flat-ear?" She smirked at him across the small arena they had set up. "Mythal, you are brave."

"I just wanted the chance to be close to your beauty my dear warden." He teased back and in the blink of an eye dived towards her, his blunted daggers raised to strike her neck. Lyla rolled out of the way and brought her own dulled swords across to swing into the other elf's legs, striking the backs of his knees and knocking him to the ground. Zevran masterfully rolled out of the way of Lyla's next attack on his downed body and jumped to his feet to counter the next attack. This continued for a while with the party looking on in amusement, no one had lasted this long against Lyla before and Alistair couldn't help but cheer Zevran on. Not to be outdone by Alistair's cheering Neria and Leliana started cheering Lyla on as well.

"It's about time someone can keep up with me." Lyla teased as she dodged another blow from Zevran returning it with a head-butt. "But I haven't gotten angry yet falon. When I lose my temper I can be quite savage."

"It appears our female friends want you to win my beautiful warden." He spat blood on the ground and thrust his daggers towards Lyla striking her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees, winded. "I gather you won't surrender now?" He held his daggers to her throat. "My mother was Dalish, like you. I know what a proud people you come from, you would never bow to defeat would you?" Lyla's mouth dropped she had not expected another Dalish elf to find her. She fell backwards and kicked out at the other elf knocking him down before rolling to her feet and diving back at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Looks like I don't need to bow Zevran." Her feral smile gleamed as she brought her sword across the assassin's neck. "I win." She turned to face the rest of the party and smiled as Neria and Leliana clapped for her. "Does every elf claim to be Dalish? Or am I just extremely lucky?" She chuckled to herself.

**-FTDTD-**

A few more fights were had before it was midday and time for the group to move again, Bodahn had started a betting ring over who would win each fight and whilst the concept was completely foreign to Lyla she quickly grasped it and found herself having a lot of fun betting on her friends. After the group had started to move again she took her place at the front of the party and asked Morrigan to scout ahead as if she changed she could travel much further and raven eyes were much sharper than human or elven.

"I don't understand." Sten's low voice came from behind Lyla, he usually stayed at the back of the party on his own or with Revas, preferring the dogs company to anyone else's, so it was strange to have him at the front and even stranger for him to start a conversation. "You look like a woman."

"I am a woman." Came Lyla's puzzled reply. She looked back at the tall Qunari and he looked just as puzzled as she felt.

"You are a Grey Warden. So it follows you cannot be a woman." He spoke with conviction.

"That doesn't make any sense Sten." Lyla slowed to match the Qunari's pace, glad to slow her legs slightly.

"So you understand my confusion, then."

"Well I'm confused now, anyway." Strangely this wasn't setting off Lyla's temper, she had expected to feel a tinge of rage seeping in through her barriers but all she was feeling was confusion and a hint of amusement.

"Woman are priests, artisans, shopkeepers or farmers." His voice was so patronising it reminded Lyla of Hahren Paivel telling her the history of her people for the umpteenth time. "They don't fight."

"In the clan they do. The wome-" She started before he interrupted again.

"The labourers, soldiers, and ashkaari are all men. There is nothing left." He was stern now.

"In the clan gender doesn't matter. Everyone is needed for something we work to our strengths not to our sex. It doesn't make sense sten." She shook her head and began to realise that it was pointless to argue with the man, he was not going to change her opinion no matter what she said.

"Exactly."

"We're going around in circles here." She sighed.

"I don't know what to make of you. Perhaps this is a quality of the Grey Wardens I had not heard about." His voice softened slightly as she spoke, no longer lecturing her he was now trying to explain it all to her, or maybe to himself. "A person is born; Qunari, or human, or elven, or dwarf. He doesn't choose that." Lyla tried to counter his point but she was soon cut off again. "The size of his hands, whether he is clever or foolish, the land he comes from, the colour of his hair: these are all beyond his control. We do not choose, we simply are."

"But a person can choose what to do." Was all she could think to reply.

"Can they? We'll see." He then slowed his pace once more until he was at the back of the group leaving a very confused Lyla with her thoughts.

She did not have long to rearrange her mind however as soon Morrigan returned to her and spoke of a human stranded ahead on the road, she had seen him send an elf after a donkey and she noticed the man was carrying a lot of wares.

They reached him shortly and he backed off when they approached.

"Err… You'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit nervous. Not many people traveling these parts of Ferelden." He shook his head and continued. "Of course that's my problem isn't it? Mule got spooked by a wisp and ran off into the woods. Now what do I do?"

Lyla look incredulously at the man and Alistair saw her expression, intervening before the little elf had a chance to explode he said. "Are you seriously asking us to look for a mule?"

"Oh! No, no, I sent the elf for that." He paused but when he saw Lyla's angry expression he elaborately. "I mean my helper! Tarren. Nice fellow, that… Tarren. Allow me to introduce myself. Felix de Grosbois, merchant and entrepreneur, at your service."

"A merchant? Out here?" Leliana asked from behind Lyla.

"I don't normally take this route but with the war I was hoping for a bit of luck and good weather in the mountains. Sadly I've had neither, this trip has been one disaster after another. I don't suppose you'd help a fellow out?"

"Help a fellow out… how?" Lyla asked suspiciously.

"Of all the things that went wrong on this trip, the worst is this artefact I bought in Jader." He began. "It's a 'Control rod' I'm told. For a golem. No point in me keeping it, however, as I'll never get to use it… maybe you could?"

"How much do you want for it?" Alistair asked from Lyla's right shoulder. Since Lyla had little experience with money she had left all the expenses to her fellow Warden for which he claimed to be eternally grateful.

"Nothing. I just don't want something that a bandit may take for a gemstone. To be honest I don't even know if it will be useful for you. I paid too much just to throw it away."

"What's the catch?" came Alistair's suspicious reply.

"The catch? Well yes I suppose there is a catch. The catch is the golem didn't come with the rod. It's supposed to be down in a village down south. Even if I get there, which I can't, I understand the village has been overrun by darkspawn. That's not an issue for adventurous types like you, surely. Or at least I'm hoping it's not."

"Yes. I think I can use it." Lyla spoke out before her party could butt in again.

"Just as well. As I mentioned before, you'll find the golem in a village called 'Honnleath'. I'll mark it on your map. Just hold up the rod before it and exclaim 'dulef gar.' That will wake the golem, so I'm told. I hope it works."

"A personal golem? This sounds good." Lyla had to stop herself jumping up and down with excitement she had always imagined meeting a golem, it had been a favourite pastime of her and Merrill's to imagine what strange creatures they would meet in their lives, not realizing that perhaps that actually would.

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla didn't stop the group until the sun was well on its way to setting, she had wanted to get as much traveling done as possible since Alistair had reminded her of the Arl's illness. She didn't know whether the mages she had would be able to help but her fellow Warden cared a lot for the man and she owed it to him to at least try.

When they eventually set up camp all but Morrigan, Sten and Revas gathered round the fire. Morrigan had as usual set her own fire and tent a distance away from the rest and Sten was off patrolling with the dog, he seemed to get on better with the animal more than anyone else in the group.

"I just can't get used to all this traveling, I am absolutely shattered." Neria yawned as she spoke, she was sitting opposite Lyla across the fire and to her left was Wynne who scarcely left the young mages side and Zevran was to her right. "You must be used to it though Lyla, what was it like growing up constantly on the move?"

"Difficult I suppose." Lyla paused to eat before continuing. "But it has been all I know, it seems strange to me to stay in one place. Creators, even staying in that inn was strange for me, I had never stayed indoors before then."

"How was it difficult?" Alistair asked.

"We are a hunted people Felas. If we stay in one place too long your Templars find us and attack, if we stay too long the shemlen get scared and attack or sometimes if we stay in one place too long our hunters grow frustrated and our prejudices take over so they attack your people." She sighed and looked down at her bowl of stew. "It is hard to grow up scared for your life. Growing up my days were not filled with the laughter and fun I oft saw in shemlen children, I was taught to fight. I am a hunter, Mythal I was probably the best hunter of my clan. I was taught the Vir Tanadhal from a very young age and I embraced it." Seeing her companion's confused expressions she felt the need to explain. "The Vir Tanadhal is the teaching from our god Andruil. She teaches of three ways. The way of the Arrow, which is to fly straight and do not waver from your goals, the way of the bow, to bend but not break and finally the way of the forest, together we are stronger than the one. Growing up I embraced the way of the arrow more than the others. For every task I was given I flew straight in and did exactly as I was told, even if I didn't agree with what I was told to do, it was not my place to question my keeper. Now though I find myself looking at the bow, I have needed to bend a lot to deal with leaving my clan and all of you idiots." She laughed to ease the tension she felt from the group and was grateful when the group joined in.

The group sat and chatted for what seemed like hours, the tension of the last few days was lifted with the camaraderie and for the first time in a long time Lyla felt like she belonged.

**-FTDTD-**

_Sitting in her tent Lyla was suddenly overwhelmed by an immense feeling of dread, she looked around to wake Leliana but was shocked to find her roll empty. Rising to her feet Lyla felt her whole body shake as the feeling nearly shook her to her very foundations, the first step was hard, the second impossible, she fell to the floor and clutched her knees close to her chest._

" _LELI!" she screamed. She needed the orlesian right now and was too scared to be ashamed. "LELI! WHERE ARE YOU!" but she received no answer._

_The tent flaps flew open as a Hurlock reached in and grabbed her, easily taking her in one hand and pulling her out into the middle of the camp, Lyla was greeted with a horde of Darkspawn and worse. The bodies of her new clan desecrated and strewn across the now burning camp. She saw Alistair's normally shining armour covered in blood and slowing cooking on the camp fire and then she saw her closest friend's body, or at least what remained of it._

" _No. No. No. NO." She chanted as the Hurlock dragged her out of the camp, passed the severed head of the Orlesian bard Lyla had grown so fond of._

_Just when she thought she could feel no worse she saw one last thing to freeze her blood and stop her heart. The Archdemon flew down and approached her._

" _I know what you are doing tiny elf." It spoke to her. "I will find you meat and I will feast upon you. You and your world will be mine."_

" _Why?" Was all Lyla could manage to say, she was busy fighting the tears that demanded to be released._

" _I AM YOUR GOD!" The Black dragon roared. "I was once the most beautiful thing in creation. I will be again! I am Urthemiel. I am your death."_

"Lyla!" Leliana shook the little elf woman. "Lyla wake up! Please wake up." The elf had been shaking and screaming in her sleep, a usual occurrence for her but for reasons unknown to Leliana tonight had been worse, much worse.

Her eyes shot open and darted around the small tent, her breathing was erratic and if Leliana had felt her heart she would have seen it was beating much faster than was healthy. "Leli?" Her voice was so small and weak that it was all Leliana could do not to sob for the fear in her friend.

"I'm here Lyla, I'm right here. It was just a dream honey." she crawled next to the little elf and held her as the elf started to cry.

"No. No it wasn't Leliana." She eventually spoke after her tears dried out. "It was the Archdemon. It spoke to me lethallan, it knows who I am." She started to shake again before carefully removing Leliana's arms and standing up. "I won't be able to sleep again tonight lethallan, it's nearly time for our watch anyway shall we go relieve Alistair and Neria?"

Leliana couldn't move, she felt her body freeze, how could the archdemon know who Lyla was? She knew there was a blight but until now it had not seemed real, or at least she had not really believed it was as bad as she had been told. This brought all her fears crashing down though and she struggled to find the words to explain to her friend or the will to move and join Lyla.

"Lethallan?" The elf softly spoke, feeling her friends fear. "It'll be ok Leliana, I promise." Lyla reached and took Leliana's chin in her forefinger and thumb, gently moving her head to look at the elf. "I can stop this. We can stop this Leli. We already have the mages and that was the hard bit. Alistair will get the Arl to help us and the Elvhen will join us as soon as I ask. The dwarves fight the darkspawn anyway, they will be glad to help us. We can do this." Releasing the bard's chin Lyla took her hand and helped her gently to her feet guiding her to the opening of the tent to join her fellow Warden and elf.

"Archdemon?" Alistair called out towards her as they approached. He and Neria had both heard Lyla's screams tonight and Alistair knew exactly what caused them.

"Yes. It was bad Felas." She paused as she sat on a stump next to Alistair, he didn't miss her shooting a worried glance over at Leliana but he chose not to comment. "It knows who I am Alistair. It knows what we are trying to do." His heart froze. He had heard of wardens being able to understand the Archdemon in the blight dreams but usually it was veteran soldiers who had years of experience with the dreams, not someone who had literally just started them.

"The. The Archdemon?" Neria whimpered, fear had taken her as well, how could it not? The monster that orchestrated this whole mess knew who they were and was hunting them, it would scare even the most seasoned warrior and Neria was nowhere near that brave.

"Yes Lethallan. Don't worry though I think it's a good thing." She smiled that feral grin across the small fire to her fellow elf and continued. "It wouldn't bother trying to scare me unless it was scared itself. Think about it, if it was me I wouldn't have tried to scare us unless I was worried about our power. It knows we will beat it. It's scared of us lethallan, we are winning."

"Are you sure?" Neria's voice faltered and tears started to fall down her face, Leliana moved round to put an arm around the young elf and told the Wardens she would take her to her tent to sleep and would be back in a moment.

"You should probably get some sleep too Felas."

"After hearing your screams Lyla I don't think either of us will sleep tonight will we?" They had found that when one had a blight nightmare the other would as well. Since the Archdemon had spoken to Lyla tonight it seemed likely to Alistair that he would have a similar visit once he drifted off and he did not want that at all.

"We are near Redcliffe now aren't we?" Sensing the tension Lyla knew she had to change the subject to help them both relax.

"Yes. It's strange I am excited to see the Arl again but I'm also dreading it. He's really sick and I'm scared for him." She smiled at him and put her hand on his arm, she wasn't used to showing vulnerability to people, in fact she had really only opening up to Leliana and her sister but she knew how they helped her so she mimicked the bard's actions.

"It'll be ok lethallan. We have Wynne, Neria and Morrigan with us anyone of them on their own is a competent healer, together they will cure this man I know it."

"There's something else Lyla." He looked up at her and Lyla recognised the fear he used to have for her in them. "I told you I was a bastard. I probably should have said something sooner but well. Arl Eamon raised me because King Maric was my father. King Cailen was my half-brother I suppose."

"What?!" She half shouted as she stood. "You told me, no you promised me you had no more big secrets! I started to trust you shemlen. How could you hide this from me?!"

"What would I have said?!" He stood as well, his voice a loud whisper to avoid waking his sleeping companions. "Oh by the way King Maric slept with a serving girl and she had me? And you expected me to trust you with this secret when you never once told me yours! You never told me why you hate Templars did you Lyla? No you just expected everyone to be too scared of you to bother you." He regretted saying it as soon as he spoke, he knew why she wouldn't tell him of course he did, but his frustration at the elf trusting the bard more than him had taken over.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Do you want me to remove my armour and show you the scars?!" she drew her hand in a line across her stomach. "Did you want me to tell you I got this scar when your seth'lin Templar brothers raping and tortured me?!" She was shouting now but she didn't care, she brought her right hand out and took off her glove, showing the long scar going down her palm disappearing under her armour up her forearm. "Or this one perhaps when the evil bastard sliced me to see if elf's bled like humans?" She spat the floor and marched towards him. "You know exactly what happened to me shemlen. I know you do. It happened two years ago and you have not been a Warden that long, does it satisfy you to know what the alas'lin did to me? Or do I need to show you more?" She was in his face now her eyes boring a hole into Alistair's face and he was terrified.

"I shouldn't has said that Lyla, I am sorry. Truly I am." He backed away a step and was grateful when he saw Leliana approaching from behind the elf. "The people who did that to you were evil monsters Lyla. I am sorry for not trusting you but everyone who knew either hated me or coddled me, that's why Duncan and Cailen kept us out of the fight at Ostagar to protect me. I just wanted to keep it to myself for as long as possible. I'm sorry."

"Fine. I understand. I don't like it but I understand why." She backed away and sat down. "Just don't ever compare me hiding my experiences to you keeping that a secret Felas, it's completely different."

"I know."

They sat in silence as Leliana approached. She had heard the wardens shouting and as soon as Neria fell asleep she came to see what the commotion was about, Alistair quickly brought her up to speed and Leliana was as shocked as Lyla to hear who he really was but he didn't miss the disapproving stare he got when he explained what they were arguing about, he knew he was out of line bringing her past up.

"You ok?" Leliana had moved closer to the elf and was whispering in her ear. "Talk to me Lyla."

"I thought I could trust him Leli. It's gonna be a while till I trust him again." She whispered back.

"He didn't mean to upset you."

"But he did." She sat up as she spoke and her facial expression changed as though she had just thought of something. "Wait. Alistair, these dreams aren't the only downside of being a Warden are they?" He looked away as she spoke. "I haven't bled since the joining ceremony. That's related isn't it?" He nodded. "Mythal."

"That's not all Lyla." When she looked up at him he saw tears in her eyes and almost stopped himself from telling her the truth but he knew if he didn't know he never would. "Being a Warden it, well it's a curse as much as a blessing, the worst part is after about thirty years you will start to feel a calling." He paused trying to find the words. "You will hear the Archdemon calling you again, the nightmares will be back and worse and you will find yourself drawn to the dark roads. Being a Warden didn't cure the taint Lyla, it only slowed it down enough to survive for the next three decades."

"What!" Her voice was ice cold and she stepped away from Leliana who was struggling to hold back tears. "You mean it slows it down enough for me to be useful!" She all but screamed. "Typical shemlen. Let's use Lyla again. Same as everyone else!" She roared at him. "Duncan lied to me, you lied to me. This whole group needs something from me!" She paced up and down cursing loudly in Elvish before stopping and looking him dead in the eye. "You're a coward. You all are. You're all just using me for your own benefit!"

"No!" Leliana sobbed. "No I'm not Lyla!"

"Everyone else is!" She screamed, Alistair noticed the party slowly emerging from their tents, disturbed by Lyla's shouting. "This shem is too scared to do anything by himself so he needs me to do it for him! Sten needs me to bring him forgiveness for murdering children! Duncan used me to protect Alistair! The keeper used me to do whatever she wanted! No-one. No-one asked what I wanted, no-one cared! You're all the same!" With that she ran into the night, tears running down her face. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away for a while, needed space to think, space to heal.

"Lyla!" Leliana shouted after her. "Stay here Alistair, keep the camp together. I'll get her and make sure she's ok. What were you thinking telling her that now? Could you not see how broken she is? How broken she has been since we started!" She scoffed then ran off after her friend.

**-FTDTD-**

Emerald eyes pierced the black night as they searched for answers. Lyla had climbed up a tree a short distance from camp and was staring blankly as she tried to get a hold of her feelings. She heard Leliana shouting her but right now she needed to be alone.

"Lyla please talk to me!" Leliana shouted to the small woodland. "I know you're there somewhere and I'm not leaving till you talk to me." She moved to the nearest tree and sat down at the base waiting.

It had been nearly an hour since she spoke and Leliana's body was so cold she thought she would never be warm again but still she sat. She had grown to care for, maybe even love, the little angry elf and she would not leave her to deal with her problems alone. She heard a noise behind her and saw emerald eyes shining towards her, the moonlight catching the tears that had fallen on the elf's vallaslin and Leliana's heart melted. She rose and ran to Lyla embracing her tightly and whispering in her ear that it would all be ok.

"You're the only person I can trust now Leli." Her voice was so frail Leliana had to fight away another sob as she spoke. "You're the only person who isn't using me. You're the only person who actually cares about what I want."

"That's not true Lyla. The others care about you, they do and they aren't using you Lyla." She lessens her grip on the elf enough to lean back and look in her eyes. "They are all just scared and you are our best hope. We need you Lyla and I'm sorry it seems like we don't care or understand the burdens you keep."

"Ma serannas emma lath." Lyla's eyes shot open wide as she realised what she said, her cheeks blushed reaching her ears and she quickly spoke. "Emma lethallan! Ma serannas emma Lethallan." She stared up at the bard and felt that warmth in her stomach she had come to call love, all doubts about Leliana being female or human had been thrown from her mind as she no longer cared what her clan would think, Leliana was the only person outside of her family to actually care about her and that made her more important than anyone else in all of Thedas. She felt herself bringing her head up to the woman as she stared at her lips, she was entranced by the beauty of the bard and as they got closer she closed her eyes, happy to finally release this burden of her heart.

"Oh what have I walked into here?" An Antivan accent stopped the pair dead, Lyla looked up and saw Leliana's cheeks as flushed as she felt her own.  _I was about to kiss her and she was about to kiss me back! Creators!_

"Oh Zevran. You came to help find Lyla?" She released the elf reluctantly and stood apart from her. "No need I have found her. Come let us return to camp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ma nahn – My joy (or as used in this instance, my pleasure)
> 
> Abelas – sorry
> 
> Falon – friend.


	22. Motivating the Shems

**Chapter 22 – Motivating the Shems.**

The sun was rising by the time the trio returned to the campsite and Lyla suddenly felt extremely embarrassed for her public reaction to Alistair. She was still angry at the man but it hadn't been fair of her to wake the group and accuse them of using her, especially now she had calmed down enough to realise she had been wrong to even think that.

"Felas." She spoke as she approached her fellow warden, he was sitting by the fire putting the finishing touches to the morning's meal. "Abelas falon. I should not have reacted as I did before, I am sorry."

"It's fine Lyla. I probably should have been a bit more sensitive in how I brought it up anyhow. Friends?"

"Friends." She smiled across the small fire at him. "So falon, what is for breakfast? I am starved."

"You're in luck Lyla, today it's my world famous broth." He paused and looked around whilst making a faint cheering sound. "No applause please I'm only a simple cook."

"Simple is definitely the word." Lyla laughed whilst taking a ladle of broth to her bowl. "As much as it pains me to admit it, you shemlen are good for one thing, falon, you can certainly cook."

Alistair mock-gasped. "Racism? I'm so surprised Lyla, you're usually so pleasant to talk to." She just scoffed in reply and looked out at her new clan. Leliana had left her as they approached the camp, giving some excuse about checking on Neria but Lyla didn't believe her. The insecure part of her brain was telling her it was all because she nearly kissed the human but she was trying her best to ignore it.

Leliana had in fact gone to check on Neria but Zevran had followed her and had apparently made it his mission to distract her.

"We have such a varied company don't we Leliana?" He began. "We have an apostate mage, two circle mages, a Templar Grey Warden, that massive mountain of a Qunari and our delicious Dalish warden." She shot him a look of pure venom at the description soliciting a small chuckle from the elf before he continued. "Not to forget you and I. An assassin and an Orlesian Bard."

She froze in place, all thoughts of comforting her elven friend gone from her mind. How did this man know her secret when she had only recently let Lyla know?

"Oh don't worry my beautiful friend. Your secret is very safe with me." He smiled knowingly at her. "A good assassin is not exactly a talkative one is it? And despite your experiences with me I am quite a good assassin." Before Leliana had a chance to react he bid her farewell and left the human stunned in the middle of camp.

**-FTDTD-**

It had taken most of the day to finish their journey to Redcliffe and by the time the cliffs appeared on the horizon the sun was starting to set. Alistair believed it would be best not to have a group of heavily armed strangers wandering into town at the dead of night and advised Lyla to wait until morning to approach the fishing village at the foot of the castle.

So it was that the group had found themselves in the familiar sitting arrangement around the fire once more, telling more stories and trading secrets before retiring when Lyla looked over at Alistair noticing he looked a little more wild than usual.

"Felas?" She called across the fire, disrupting the man's conversation with Wynne who had chosen to sit next to him. "Abelas. I mean Your Majesty?" Alistair groaned at the title. They had explained his heritage to the group as they travelled and since then Lyla and the others had taken to calling him it and he maker did he hate it. "I'll admit falon that I don't know the first thing about looking princely but I assume it is not by having wild matted hair and even wilder facial hair?"

Leliana looked across at Alistair and was surprised she had not noticed the beard that had begun to grow upon his chin, usually she was very good at observing people and it just went to show how rusty her skills had become at the chantry. "I can shave you if you wish Alistair. I learnt many things in Orlais, including barbering. I can make you look as royal as you should be 'Your Majesty'." She gave a little bow as she spoke causing giggles from the rest of the party.

With a groan Alistair accepted the Orlesian's offer and before he knew it she had produced lather and a razor from her pack. How she managed to keep so much stuff on her at all times he would never know but he was grateful for it, she began to lather his face and as she brought the razor to his cheeks he felt them warm with a blush. It was an oddly intimate act that she was performing on him and he couldn't bring himself to look at her, dodging her gaze quickly whenever it strayed towards the bard.

"Did I ever tell you what my sister thought of Duncan's beard Felas?" Lyla had moved closer whilst Leliana shaved him. He tried to speak but when he opened his mouth the bard managed to cut him slightly and gave him a glare that made him think twice much to the amusement of the little elf. "I'll take that as a no. I'm guessing you realise that elves have no facial hair, well Merrill, bless her, had never really seen any before, when Duncan came into camp she apparently squeaked and tried to rip his beard off. Shouting 'There's a squirrel! On your face!'" She burst out laughing at the idea of it and the puzzled looks on her friend's faces did nothing to diminish the amusement. "The keeper eventually grabbed her and explained but, creators, it must have been hilarious to see."

"So elves don't have any body hair then Lyla?" Alistair asked once Leliana had finished his shave, leaving his face smooth.

"Nope. Our faces are smooth as a child's Felas."

"No I mean  _body_ hair." She shot him a clueless look. "You know, on your body?"

A red flush shot across her face and reaching the tips of her ears. "What? No! How distasteful! How could you even ask me that?" She all but stammered out, embarrassment taking over the little elf to the amusement of the pair of humans surrounding her.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist, I knew how much it would embarrass you." He smiled warmly as Leliana giggled beside him.

"Oh how very regal of you. Teasing your subjects like that!" Lyla shot him a look of venom before easing her face back to being relaxed.

"Ah but Dalish aren't part of the kingdom are they? Duncan told me how you reacted to Cailen, I suppose I can tease you all I want, can't I?"

"Tyrant!" She squealed at him." Typical shemlen tyrant, treating pure Elvhen as lesser. I know why you do it Felas. You're just jealous of how amazing my people are compared to you big slow Shems."

"Racism again!" He brought a hand to his chest and put a feigned look of pain on his face. "How cruel you elves can be, it brings a tear to the eye."

"She can't help it if she's right Alistair." Leliana had moved from his side and had started to walk to their tent before stopping and speaking. "She is amazing compared to us 'big slow shems'." She laughed as a smug grin formed on the little elf's face. "But no matter, she needs sleep as much as we do. Shall we retire Lyla? We have the last watch do we not, we should sleep whilst we have the chance."

**-FTDTD-**

"I… I thought I saw travellers coming down the road." The group had finally arrived at Redcliffe village, the path into the town led down the cliffs and over a faint stream before entering the small fishing village. It was on the first bridge that they were stopped by the villager. "Have you come to help us?"

"What are you talking about? Is there a problem?" Lyla had taken her rightful place at the front of the group as they entered Redcliffe so she was the one who answered the man.

"So you don't know?" the man looked down at the bridge and shook his head. "Does no one out there know?" he said to no-one in particular.

"What are you talking about shem? Heard what?" Lyla was starting to lose her patience, if there was something going on she needed to know sooner rather than later and this man's delaying could cost them dearly.

"We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack until dawn. Everyone's been fighting… and dying." He looked forlorn and continued his staring contest with the bridge below his feet. When he eventually looked back up he continued the sorry tale. "We have no army to defend us, no Arl and no king to send us help. So many are dead, and those left are terrified they're next."

"Hold on." Alistair interrupted, pushing past Lyla. "What is this evil attacking you?"

"I don't rightly know, I'm sorry. Nobody does." His sorrowful face suddenly changed as he realised something. "I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you."

"Bann Teagan is here? Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?" Alistair asked somewhat incredulously.

"Yes it's not far. Follow me I'll take you to him."

The group silently fell behind the man. Alistair catching up with the man's brisk walk whilst Lyla just continued behind with a slower more relaxed gait. If what the man said about being attacked at night was true there was no rush in getting to this Bann Teagan, the sun had only soon dawned.

"I wonder how this place got its name." Leliana's accented voice rang in Lyla's ears as she caught up with the elf. "Is the clay here red? There are places in the world were the clay is a bright, strange red, and often, in the legends of such places, it is the red of blood." Lyla looked up at the human and smiled, Leliana had lost herself within the stories she no doubt held in her head. "The blood of a thousand men slaughtered in battle, or that of an innocent unjustly slain; that stains the land so it may never be forgotten. Perhaps Redcliffe has one such tale… But I do not know it."

"It would probably be wise not to mention slaughtered innocents when we have just learnt of attacks on the village lethallan." She smirked as a horrified look appeared on the bards face. "But I'm afraid, surprisingly, I do not know any stories of this place. That's your job isn't it? To keep me entertained with stories?"

"My job?" the Orlesian had quickly hidden away the shame she had felt and replaced it with a smirk across her lips.

"Oh yes. As the Warden-Commander I require lots of entertaining. Isn't that what noble shemlen have? Personal entertainers? I think I would quite like that." She nudged the taller human with a shoulder and had to suppress a gasp when Leliana put her arm around the little elf.

"Well Lyla, for you, I would love the job. It seems extremely easy to make you happy anyway. Just tell you some tales and let you get angry at other humans. This could be the easiest job I've ever taken." They continued the walk in comfortable silence and Lyla was relieved to find the humans arm draped around her shoulder until they reached the chantry building that the Bann was holed up in.

"It's… Its Tomas yes?" A man in the centre of the building spoke as they entered. "And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travellers."

"No, my lord. They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."

"Well done Tomas. Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the Arl."

"I remember you, Bann Teagan." He stepped in front of Lyla once again who let out an aggressive growl as he did so but he either didn't hear or ignored it. "Though the last time we met I was a lot younger and… covered in mud."

"Covered in mud? …Alistair? It is you, isn't it?" He smiled warmly at the warden." You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

"Still alive, yes, though not for long if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it." Lyla's anger became more noticeable now as Alistair spoke for the group once again, Leliana tried to calm her by slipping her hand into the elf's but it was dismissed as she walked towards the front of the group.

"Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things."

"No." Lyla grunted before Alistair had the chance to speak. "Not all of us."

"So… You are a Grey Warden as well?"

"She's the interim Commander at the moment Ser." Leliana had stepped behind her friend, hoping to calm her. She had guessed what angered Lyla correctly and knew that despite her jokes before she could not let Lyla lose her temper with the people they need to get help from.

"A pleasure to meet you then. I wish it was under better circumstances." He motioned the group to follow them to the end of the building where he had set up a long table with documents strewn across. "You are here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem, he is gravely ill and no one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the wall, and no one has responded to my shouts." He shook his head to clear the dark thoughts from it before continuing. "The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil… things… surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

"What sort of evil things?" Lyla asked.

"The villagers have taken to calling them the walking dead. They are corpses risen with the hunger for human flesh… Each night they attack and each night there numbers grow. I have a feeling tonight will be the worst night yet and with the realm in chaos no one has responded to my calls for help. Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need you and your friends." Another growl from Lyla pierced the silence before Alistair answered.

"It isn't up to me. Though the Grey Wardens don't stand much chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon."

"We will help." Came Lyla's terse response.

"Thank you!" Teagan said excitedly before catching himself and returning to his usual decorum. "Thank you, this… means more to me than you can guess. Tomas please tell Murdock what has transpired here then return to your post."

"Yes, My lord." Tomas quickly left the chantry.

"Now then, there is much to do. Murdock, the village mayor, is just outside of the chantry building. Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill watching the castle. You may discuss with them preparations for the coming battle."

"And you shemlen? What are you going to be doing?"

"Ser Perth insists that I stay here with the villagers. That way everyone he needs to protect is in one place." He stood a bit taller, proud of himself. "I don't mind to be honest. The point of all this is to protect the villagers and I can do that best from here."

"Coward." Lyla said before shooting out a stream of Elvish curses. "Why is every shemlen I meet either an idiot or a coward?" she asked of her group but when no answer came she looked back at the Bann. "Do you not care about how cowardly you are? These poor people have no hope to fight against the monsters you described, having you here will not stop that!"

"I am not here for glory." He grunted at the elf. He was shocked, people usually didn't speak to him like this, least of all elves, how dare this little one come in and question his orders. "I would prefer being outside but Ser Perth has a point, elf. We could bring more knights in here but I'd rather keep the monsters away from the villagers if possible."

"You mean further away from you? Seth'lin." She turned to her group and had to hide her amusement at their differing expressions. Leliana and Alistair looked more shocked than she had ever seen them before but the smile on Morrigan's face was nearly enough to make Lyla laugh out loud, she was obviously enjoying watching Lyla torment the shemlen. The rest of the group bar Sten had similar expression but Sten just looked bored, as though it was just a normal day's work to find out a village has been attacked by walking corpses. "Come we should leave this one to his cowering and find out what we can do."

Leliana had spotted a young woman crying in the corner of the chantry as they went to leave and whilst the rest of her group may have been content to ignore it she could not, she explained to Lyla that she would simply meet up with the group in a moment after she had comforted the poor thing.

Upon exiting the building Lyla took notice of a small militia hopelessly training there archery skills to her left and was surprised she missed it as they walked in, she made a mental note to help them out before the day was over, knowing that despite the fact she was practically useless compared to her clan with a bow she was still more than competent compared to most shemlen. The man she assumed was Murdock stood in the centre of the small village talking to another male as the group approached.

"So you're the Grey Warden? I didn't realise they allowed women into their ranks." He remarked.

"Next you'll say 'An elf? What is the world coming to? Why does every shem ask the same question?" Alistair choked a laugh beside her as he recalled the many times someone would insult Lyla only to regret it soon afterwards.

"For more reasons than you care to know I wager." He smirked back at the strange group before him. "Still that's no reason to believe the Bann has lost his mind and I'm not about to turn away help when it's offered, I'm no ingrate."

"We will help however we can." Alistair piped up. "You can trust us."

"Names Murdock, Mayor of what's left of this town. Well provided we aren't all killed tonight."

"You seem extremely calm considering." She looked at the man before her. For a man who was beset with almost certain doom he looked a lot less terrified than she expected.

"My men are quivering enough as it is, they don't need me to join them. Death will reach us all soon enough, it doesn't need me to hurry it along." He was interrupted by a shorter man giving him some update on something within the village which he quickly addressed before returning to the group. "Sorry, but you're here to help aren't you? I've just been told our blacksmith, Owen, still won't light up his furnaces. The damn fool won't even speak to anyone and we need what little armour and weapons we have left repaired. If we're to have any hope tonight we need him."

"Leave it to us. Anything else?" Was Lyla's terse reply.

"Aye. We could use the help of a veteran like Dwyn but he flat out refuses."

"Who is Dwyn?" Alistair asked for Lyla.

"A trader. A dwarf. He lives near the lake." He motioned to the houses built upon the water behind him. "Locked himself in his home with his workers and says he doesn't need any of us. We could use some one with his fighting experience, but he won't come out."

"Ma nuvenin." Lyla walked a short distance away from the rest of the town and looked to her group in confidence. "Wynne, I saw injured people in the Chantry, would you mind taking a look at them and doing what you can?" Wynne nodded her approval and left for the chantry. "Alistair, take Leliana, Zevran and Neria with you to speak to this Owen and get him to do his job, Could you then go speak to Ser Perth? I assume he will appreciate a human more than an elf and it would be easier if I didn't feel the need to attack the man. I will take Morrigan and Sten and first get this durgen'len to join the militia then we shall help train the men here, they are woefully untrained. Shall we meet at that tavern on the ridge over there when we are done?" Alistair nodded his approval. "Dareth shiral falonen."

**-FTDTD-**

Zevran was ecstatic. The majority of his group now trusted him and he had been gifted the chance to join three gorgeous members of it right now. The elven mage was especially distracting today, she had managed to get some new robes from the dwarves that had joined them, citing some reason about the enchantment being stronger, but the way it clung to her body made Zev especially grateful the Wardens had not killed him outright. And how could he forget about the Wardens? Lyla's facial markings made her extremely exotic looking and if he wasn't so sure that the bard was smitten with her, and that the feelings were mutual, he would have offered his bedroll a lot more than he already had. Alistair though, there was a handsome man who had no idea what power he wielded. The innocence of the Templar was almost adorable at times and Zevran loved the way he blushed whenever he flirted with him.

"Go away! Curse you!" shouting through the thick wooden door of the smithy brought him back to reality with a crash, they had already retrieved the bard and they were trying to gain entry. "Leave me in peace, you've already taken everything in my stores! There's nothing left!"

"Is this Owen? The blacksmith?" the Orlesian gently spoke back. He found it strange that despite the fact that Lyla had commanded Alistair to lead the group the woman had immediately taken charge, stranger still that the male Warden seemed eternally grateful for it, he was the heir to the throne wasn't he? He would have to learn to deal with such power.

"Oh? Who is that? What do you want? I've been through enough…" The man's anger had swiftly changed in tone to sound completely defeated.

"I'd prefer not to talk through a door Serah." The calming tones of Leliana's voice was only accentuated by her accent. "Can we come in?"

"Certainly not!" Owens words were harsh but his tone betrayed the hopelessness he felt. "I don't know you and I don't want to. Off you go."

"Please? I just want to talk."

"Hmm. All right, all right, though I don't know why you're so determined. Here, I'll get the locks." Obviously the bards training had been extremely useful here, it took a whole sentence to persuade the man to change his mind.

The stench of booze hit the assassin like a stone wall as he entered and his knew his group felt the same by how they wrinkled their noses and in Neria's case help a hand covering her mouth.

"Somebody's been drinking." Alistair teased in a sing-song voice as the bear of a man at the furnace looked on in disdain.

"Fine. I've let you in. Now mind telling me who you are?" The man stared at the odd group before him, Zevran was delighted at how confused he looked, they certainly were an odd group and he was glad someone else was confused.

"My name is Leliana. I am helping the Grey Wardens, Alistair here." She paused to motion a hand to her companion. "And the Warden-commander, who are helping Bann Teagan." She bowed slightly as she introduced herself.

"A Grey Warden? Takes all sorts I suppose." He looked thoughtful for a moment, which seemed to cause him great difficulty in his state of sobriety, or lack of. "My names Owen, as you probably know. Care to join me for a drink or is there something I can help you with?"

"The militia needs your help desperately Serah." Leliana took a step towards the man and Zevran had to place a hand on the Wardens shoulder to stop him following her. He knew she was trying to charm the man and having a heavily armoured Templar/Warden would not help that.

"Why should I help Murdock when he won't help me?" he looked down and looked to be blinking back tears, so Leliana took another step towards him and placed her hand on the taller man's arm. "She's been my life ever since my wife died. Now she's dead or soon to be. I don't care what happens to me or anyone in this damned village as long as my little girl is trapped up there."

"Oh the poor thing." Zevran couldn't tell if that was real sympathy or not on the bards voice and felt a newfound respect for the woman. "Your daughter where is she?"

"My little Velena. She's a serving girl for the Arlessa, she's been trapped in the castle for days now. She's all I've got." He paused once again to blink back the tears and then continued. "If you look for my little girl then I'll re-open the smithy and make repairs for the militia. I can do that much."

"We'll do our best Serah." Leliana let go of the man and stepped back towards the group.

"Not good enough." The ferocity of his voice was enough to make Neria jump and Zevran instinctively stepped towards her. "Murdock said the same and I didn't believe him either. I want a promise. Promise me that you'll look for her, that you'll bring her back if you can."

"Very well, I promise we will find her for you Serah."

"I'll accept that. It's something to hope for at least. Right then." He started towards the forge in the centre of the building. "I have some work to do, don't I? Tell Murdock to send his men her as soon as possible if he wants the work done by nightfall."

With a smile and a mention of thanks Leliana led the group out of the smithy and motioned to Murdock the smith was open once again, as they travelled up the hill towards the knights Zevran couldn't help himself from commenting. "I can't believe he was honestly expecting people to wander mindlessly into that castle."

"He was desperate Zevran." Leliana replied, the sympathy on her voice was certainly real now, Zevran knew that much at least. "I imagine any of us would do the same to save the ones we care about."

"Oh so our beautiful Warden in your case?" Zevran was delighted to see the blush spread across the bards face and the look of confusion on the armoured Warden.

"Wait, what?" Alistair questioned before Leliana could do anything.

"Well of course I care about her." She began, choosing her words very carefully. "I care about all of my friends in our group."

"Ah but her more than others eh?" He smirked at her and found his elven companion laughing beside him.

"You two do stare at each other a lot when you think the other isn't looking." Neria joined in. "You honestly couldn't have made it more obvious Leliana."

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about!" She bit back.

"Wait. They are always looking at each other?" Alistair asked, he was obviously too naïve or too innocent to have noticed anything. "Why am I the last to know these things?"

"I don't know, handsome man. Perhaps you would like it if we went off somewhere private and I can explain all manner of these things to you?" He chuckled at the blush and averting eyes of the Templar before addressing Leliana again. "Oh yes of course you don't, sweet bard. You two certainly weren't about to kiss when I interrupted you the other night were you?"

"You? You saw that?" She stammered out, her face a lovely shade of crimson. "Of course you did. Nothing has happened between us Zevran. I don't think the Dalish even have these sort of relationships anyway." She looked back towards the top of the hill they were climbing, hoping desperately for a change in topic.

"They do not my lovely friend but that doesn't mean they do not wish for them and if I am not mistaken she very much wishes for that with you." He smiled towards the bard thinking that perhaps he had gone too far with his teasing.

"Well if she does then it is between us." She turned back to face him, her skin back to its usual shade and her tone was harsh. "I would appreciate it if we no longer spoke of it and I would recommend not embarrassing our leader like this. She is as likely to shrink away into herself as she is to lop your head off, it is certainly not worth it Zevran."

They were spared from whatever remark Zevran was preparing by the sight of Arl Eamon's knights in front of them. Ser Perth seemed an agreeable man but he was requesting that they speak to the revered mother to give them a holy blessing. Leliana agreed that it was important for the men to have faith but she argued that perhaps this faith was as helpful from the heart as it would be from any amulet the priestess gave them. Unfortunately the knight was adamant that it would improve his company's morale so he requested they ask for some tokens of faith for his men. They began the long journey back down the hill and Leliana found herself hoping Zevran took the not so subtle hint and didn't bring up any romantic feelings again.

**-FTDTD-**

Dwyn lived on one of the houses built upon the lake. Lyla was amazed at the engineering of it and had to stop herself from staring at the houses, they were so unlike anything she had ever experienced before and was enjoying the experience. They stopped outside the dwarf's home and she knocked upon the door, she had no idea if that was good manners to shemlen or durgen'len but it was always important to knock on an aravel's door before entering in her clan. When she received no reply she knocked once more, harder, and sighed when it too was ignored.

"I know you are in there durgen'len." She shouted through the door. "I will give you five seconds before I break down this door and let myself in." She counted to five and when nothing happened she motioned to Sten to open it for her.

The Qunari stood himself straight in front of the door and lifted one of his heavily armoured feet to bring it crashing into the doors lock, smashing it completely. The door swung open and Lyla walking in drawing her elven axe and sword as she did.

"Wonderful intruders." The dwarf stood in the middle of the room, flanked by two armed men. "I hope you've a good reason for breaking into my home."

"We go where we like durgen'len." She smirked down at him. "Unless you'd like to stop us…" Morrigan and Sten had entered the building too and took her flanks whilst Revas stood in front of her, baring his teeth at the armed people in front of his master.

"No, no, have the run of the place, it's not like I could stop you people anyhow. Names Dwyn but you already know that. Now. Tell me why you're here."

"Murdock needs men for his militia and has requested you specifically."

"So, what? You're recruiting for him? I'll tell you what I told Murdock; I'm not risking my neck for this town."

"Believe me, you're chances are much greater out there than in this room." She smirked once more at him. She had guessed when he didn't answer the door that any type of diplomacy wouldn't work with the man, well she had her suspicions when Murdock told her he ignored him, which was why she had taken the more intimidating fellows of her group. She now knew that only intimidation would work on the man and secretly she was excited about it, she longed for some action, it had been much too long.

"Thanks, but I'll take my chances in here. Everyone could run out in the open, waiting to die."

"You misunderstand me dwarf." She raised her weapons now and pointed the tip of her blade towards him. "I mean if you don't fight out there you will die in here and now."

"I've had enough of you strutting around like you own the place." He gestured to his men. "C'mon boys lets end this."

"Ah, ah, ah. Now just one second seth'lin. Morrigan?" she looked at her friend with a glint in her eye, hoping she would take the hint and was delighted when she did. A yellow glowing light engulfed the mages body as she transformed into the form of a bear. "Sten?" She looked towards the Qunari now and saw he had already drawn his blade and looked as hungry for blood as she felt. "Revas?" The dog growled at the dwarf, spittle falling from his mouth as he snapped his mighty jaw at him. "Do you perhaps want to rethink that decision, idiot?"

"Fine. Tell Murdock we will be out there." The dwarf spat at her, causing a bark from the dog which made his hired goons jump. "Now get out of my house."

"Ma serannas seth'lin."

**-FTDTD-**

Alistair had managed to convince the priestess to grant the knights some holy symbols but she was not happy about it all the same. Leliana had excused herself when they entered the chantry and had disappeared in the direction of the water houses. She returned soon after with a child in tow and a sword in her hands explaining that the child had wanted to help fight but realised it would be better to allow their party to use his father's weapon. Alistair inspected the blade and was delighted to see what good craftsmanship it was, he thanked the little boy and promised to return it after the night was over, claiming it was going to help defeat many of the monsters and that the boy and his sister should be proud of the child.

They soon found themselves at a table in the local tavern enjoying a meal whilst waiting for the rest of the group to join them, Wynn had done what she could for the injured men now and Neria had insisted she come eat and rest with the party. The few men that occupied the inn were understandably terrified and Leliana overheard them sharing many rumours about the castle and the horrors they faced so to try and calm them she decided she would sing for the inn, knowing that music calms the soul and in turn the man.

She sang of a warrior maiden who took up the blade when her beloved had been slain in battle against a corrupt king. She eventually became the leader of the rebellion against the tyrant and despite the immeasurable odds before her, she managed to get revenge for her loved one and save the realm from the monster the king had become.

When she finished she was delighted to see the men had been singing along with her and were now singing other songs to bolster there already high spirits. She was even happier to see Lyla sitting at the table of the party and the look the elf had given her whilst singing would have made her knees go weak if she hadn't been so wrapped up in song.

"Lethallan." She heard the elf begin as she sat next to her. "I always forget what a lovely voice you have. You should sing for us more."

"Perhaps I will do that Da'mi. I am your entertainer after all." The little elf giggled at her inside joke and nudged her once again with her shoulder before suddenly becoming cold and looking across the bar.

"Who is that elf?" she asked of the group and when no one answered her she excused herself from the table and walked over to him. The elf was armoured and carried a bow, an odd sight for any elf as usually they were banned from carrying any arms but that was not what drew Lyla's attention. She had noticed that the man was trying his very best to remain hidden from the group, or at least to remain in the shadows.

"Not looking for company." He said in a low aggressive tone as she approached.

"Strange seeing a fellow elf here." She decided to at least try to be civil, she had been too aggressive with the dwarf earlier and it nearly proved unwise.

"We have nothing in common; you're Dalish."

"What do you mean?" She heard footsteps beside her and saw Zevran had come to speak to the man as well.

"I'm not here to talk." She heard his succinct reply and wondered why he was so aggressive. She was used to humans being aggressive at first sight of her but another elf, even a flat-ear, was usually a little kinder.

"You're simply here to act suspicious then, I take it?" Zevran commented, amusement in his voice.

"What? I'm… not acting suspiciously!" It was all Lyla could do not to laugh at the seated man, she didn't think the man could be more suspicious if he tried.

"Oh? That was very convincing." Zevran said after a short chuckle.

"Look, you're very pretty and all but… I just want to be left alone."

"I'm not going anywhere. Start talking." She had tried diplomacy, it was time to return to what she knew best, scaring the wits out of people.

"About what? You think just because you're a Grey Warden doesn't mean you can go threatening people!" He tried to sound brave but utterly failed much to the amusement of the assassin to her side.

"And who's going to stop me flat-ear?" She stepped closer to him.

"I don't want trouble. I'm going to the chantry now. Just… just leave me alone." He stood and tried to step past her but she grabbed his shoulder and thrust him into the wall.

"Stop right there. Answer my questions… or else." She drew her skinning knife and held it against the man's throat. If she hadn't been so centred on what she was doing she may have heard the gasps of the patrons of the inn.

"Ok. Ok just don't hurt me." She released the man and threw him back towards the table he was sitting at. "This is more than I bargained for. They only paid me to watch the castle and send word of any changes. They never said anything about the monsters! I haven't even been able to report since this all started!" His voice became more and more desperate as he spoke.

"Who are 'they'? Who hired you?" She asked, delighted to see the man squirm in fear.

"A tall fellow, I don't remember his name. He, uh, he was working for Howe. Arl Rendon Howe. He's an important man, Teyrn Loghain's right hand! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"So you know how this happened? Elgar'nan! You idiot."

"I don't know anything about these creatures! When the Arl got sick I was scared these people would believe I was involved. But I swear I don't know anything about it! They sent me to watch, maybe they knew he would get sick, I don't know!"

"Oh and I should believe you now, should I?" she growled at the elf.

"I… I have a letter, here!" He produced a small written letter and passed it to Lyla who then passed it to Zevran to read aloud to her, confirming the elf's story.

"You will help defend the village tonight flat-ear. You may not have caused this but if you carry that bow I assume you can use it and you will use it to help these poor people." The elf nodded and Lyla let him leave.

"OI!" The bartender shouted over to her as she walked back towards her friends. "I won't have no knife-ear threaten people in my inn."

"Do people often insult you warden? How strange they would risk upsetting such a heavily armed beautiful woman." Zevran remarked and joined her as she approached the small bar.

"Oh? Are you going to stop me then shemlen?" she had brought her sword out as she spoke and was slowly turning it in her hands, making a show of admiring it mere inches away from the barkeep.

"You're not going to murder me in my own bar! I'll take my chances." He tried to growl menacingly at her but like others that tried he failed.

"You really shouldn't gamble with your life shemlen. You will lose." She brought the tip of her blade to the man's throat and poked softly, enjoying the small yelp of pain he gave as he leapt back. "Why aren't you in the militia, too craven? Or are you just so fat they didn't want your help?"

"What's the point in getting myself killed with the rest of them?" He managed to bring a bit of confidence in his voice as he stood a bit taller, just out of reach of her blade. "If that makes me a coward so be it."

"You will join the militia or we shall see whether your gambling paid off or not." She bared her teeth at the man in a feral growl and was delighted to her Revas growling behind the man, the dog had obviously sensed the tension and the cause of it and was eager to help his master.

"But… but I… oh, all right." With a huff the man stepped past the Mabari and walked out of the inn, to the cheers of the remaining patrons and the singular barmaid.

It was going to be a long afternoon full of training the idiotic shemlen who inhabited this village and Lyla was glad she would get a moment's reprieve as she sat to enjoy a small meal with her strange new clan, knowing that the night would bring horrors that they couldn't imagine.


	23. A Night in Redcliffe

Chapter 23 – A Night in Redcliffe.

The sun was resting lazily in the evening sky as its light lit up Redcliffe village, casting large shadows over the little shacks and houses behind the chantry. The yard in the centre of the town was currently being used by the militiamen who were having last minute sparring sessions to bring themselves up to peak performance. Alistair, Zevran and Sten were leading the melee fighters whilst Lyla had been training the archers, the elf did not really rate herself as a good marksmen but she was comparing herself to the Dalish hunters that she grew up with and they were a class of their own, compared to the humans here she was fantastic.

She had spent the afternoon getting more and more frustrated, the would-be archers gave her no respect at all and it wasn't until she showed them her own skills that they started to listen. After that her rage towards the men only grew due their abysmal shooting but luckily for them she had been warned not to be too aggressive towards them, no matter how bad they were they still needed to be motivated and if Lyla was too rude she risked destroying what little hope these men held. Eventually she felt she could do no more for them and told the men to go pray, rest and eat for that night will be their reckoning, grabbing a bowl of stew she left to find somewhere to sit and eat.

"Can I sit here?" Lyla asked as she shyly looked at her feet, a slight blush threatening to turn her ears crimson.

"But of course my little friend, you can always sit by me." Leliana smiled up at the elf. She had been sitting on her own for most of the afternoon, Lyla didn't need her help to train the bowmen and since Zevran was helping gather healing materials for Wynne and Neria, she was not needed at the chantry. Morrigan had once again flown off, promising to be back by nightfall and although Sten and Alistair were training the militia, her fighting style of duel daggers was not one that would be useful for the makeshift army. It was the first time since leaving Lothering that Leliana truly felt useless in the group and was more than glad for the company of her close friend.

"Ma serannas lethallan. I brought food to share." She smiled as she offered a small bowl to the bard. "Unfortunately they would only let me have one bowl of stew so we will have to share it."

"Oh I'm sure we can manage, as long as you don't let that famous Grey Warden appetite take over you and steal all of my share." She could see Lyla about to retort so she cut it off by putting a spoonful of the stew in the elf's mouth. "Shush, you need to eat Da'mi, make sure your strength is up for the battle tonight." The look in the elf's eye made Leliana blush as she realised what a romantic act she had just performed but the elf's eyes had lit up, hopefully in appreciation.

"Ma serannas lethallan. It is going to be very tough tonight, the shemlen believe it will be the worst night yet and the last few nights have been tough for them." She smiled at the human before leaning in towards her, resting her head against the shoulder of the bard. "I'm not worried though. I'll have my Da'assan protecting me. Well you and Revas I suppose." She let out a small giggle when Leliana playfully slapped her arm.

"Oh I see, I'm to be your knight in shining armour then am I? I had no idea you were a damsel in distress mon amie, though I suppose it makes a lot of sense. It's about time I'm the hero in a song not just the singer." Leliana was amazed, the little elf who had at one stage, not so long ago, was so closed off to people was now so open to physical contact. She was also easy to talk to now, Lyla had really changed in the small time she had known her. As they sat in a comfortable silence Leliana couldn't help but bring herself back to that night in the woods. The feeling she got when she held the elf in her arms and when she bent her head to lean down and kiss her was indescribable to the bard. She had once thought herself broken, never able to feel for someone ever again, after Marjolaine's betrayal. To find this beautiful woman and have her in her arms had been too much for the bard then and she had been worried that Lyla would panic and try to distance herself but so far the elf hadn't. Neria and Zevran's observation of the blossoming attraction between the two had made up Leliana's mind on the subject. If they both survived the night then the next time they were in camp together and could finally get a moment alone she would bare her heart for the elf and tell her of her feelings.

**-FTDTD-**

Alistair was meant to be overseeing the training of the militia right now but he had gotten distracted. He had spotted Lyla walking over to Leliana and, with the conversation Zevran, Neria and Leliana had in front of him this morning, stuck in his head he decided to watch and see if there really was some chemistry between his fellow warden and the Orlesian. At one time Alistair would have admitted to have been jealous of the friendship between the two women, Lyla was a Grey Warden, like him, she should be friends with him. Or at least that was what he used to think. Now he feared that he had already done irreparable damage to his relationship with the little elf and was just glad that the woman he had grown to respect, and, if he was honest with himself, maybe slightly fear, had managed to find someone to talk to.

"Ser Warden?" a voice broke him from his impromptu spying. "I was wondering if you and your commander here would treat us with a sparring session." Alistair was momentarily confused when the man had spoken to him, he was even more so once the soldier indicated Sten as his commander.

"No, Sten is not my commander." He raised his arm to point towards the two women sitting at the edge of the yard. "The elf over there is, and I don't think it would be appropriate for us to fight right now." Alistair hoped that excuse would be enough, he had been knocked on his arse enough times in the privacy of their camp by Lyla, he was not going to rush into being defeated in front of men that he didn't know and that needed to respect him.

"Oh I see." The soldier winked back at Alistair. "I get it, you can't embarrass the little commander? That makes sense I suppose."

"Err, yes. Yes that's exactly it." An idea popped into the ex-Templars head and he struggled with keeping a smirk of his face. "Why don't you challenge her? You could fight her without any fear of embarrassment."

"That's a great idea! Let's bring the elf down a peg or two." The man smirked. "Do you think she would accept?"

"Oh definitely, she will have to my friend." Alistair was laughing wildly inside now, the man had no idea what he was getting himself into. "Why don't you go and grab two dulled swords for her and some dulled weapons for yourself and meet me back here? I'll go and get the commander."

As he walked across the yard towards the two women Alistair started to feel a little guilty, of course he still found the whole situation hilarious but the racist man had no idea what Lyla was capable of, he would have to find a way to make the fight a little more even instead of the one-sided massacre it was likely to be.

"Lyla?" He asked as he stopped before them. "The men want to see you fight. Or rather one of them wants to fight you."

"And you told him I would?" She looked up at him, slight frustration on her face from being interrupted from her conversation with Leliana. "Hmmm would I rather fight the shemlen or stay and listen to Leliana drone on about shoes? Such a tough decision." She smirked to the bard but it was quickly removed with a playful slap on the arm. "It's not my fault I don't understand your obsession! Fine Felas, show me the idiot please. Let's get this over with."

"Here he is now." Alistair had led them to the yard and found the soldier waiting exactly where he had been told to. The man had donned his armour in the short time Alistair was gone and seemingly gathered some friends, he was flanked by another armed soldier at each side, no doubt excited to watch their friend fight the elven warden. "I'm sorry but I never caught your name before but this is Lyla Mahariel, the Warden-Commander of Ferelden."

"I'm Kevan, Ser. These are my friends Jamie and Tomas." He nodded at Alistair before turning towards Lyla, who was standing beside Leliana with a bemused look on her face. "Are you ready to fight?"

"Are you sure this is going to be fair?" She asked whilst turning her head towards Alistair. "Him vs me I mean, doesn't that seem a little outnumbered."

"I'll go easy on you my lady, don't you worry." Kevan spoke down his nose to Lyla, instantly angering her. Alistair groaned as he saw the expression on her face, he had seen it before when someone stupidly insulted his fellow Warden, and knew now that Kevan was not going to have an easy time.

"Felas send someone to get Wynne, we're going to need a healer here after the fight." She growled before turning towards Kevan and his friends, grabbing the dulled blades out of his hands. "I wasn't talking about myself shemlen. Elgar'nan, do you seriously disrespect elves this much? Or is it just because I'm a woman? You're a fool shemlen, I could take all three of you, no, in fact I will take on all three of you idiots. Maybe then I'll have a challenge."

The three men looked coyly at each other before Alistair accepted the challenge for them, he knew now that it had been a mistake to try to prank this poor soldier, Kevan, but the idiot had managed to insult Lyla to her face. She may not care that much for Alistair at the moment but he still cared for her, they were brothers, or sisters, in arms now and that was all that mattered to him, and this man had insulted his sister. He would see him embarrassed now though he hoped that she wouldn't hurt them too much. He took a moment to send a boy to the chantry to fetch the mages before announcing to the rest of the men training that Lyla was going to spar with three of their friends and to pay attention.

"Calm yourself Lyla." Lyla muttered to herself as she stood before the three men. "You could break these men and their morale if you lose yourself to your anger right now. Mythal'enaste." Taking a calming deep breath Lyla looked towards the men and bowed her head slightly in respect. She kept her head lowered for a moment in a silent prayer to her gods to grant her the patience to deal with the oncoming storm that would be tonight.

As she rose her head she bore a feral grin across her face, it grew wider when she saw Kevan recoil from her. The humans before her rose their weapons and as they attempted to approach her one by one she began to laugh. "No, no, no! Don't all approach me in a line, you should try to surround me first. I am quicker than you all but you are much stronger, use that to your advantage." She rose her swords and beckoned them to attack, goading them into making a single mistake to punish. It came quickly.

Kevan brought his big shield up before him and marched towards the little elf, bringing his sword up as he went. Jamie took his left flank, bringing his smaller dagger and sword up in a defensive hold whilst Tomas took Kevan's right flank, his shield and sword brought up in a similar fashion to the lead man. They all reached the warden at the same time and, in their rush to impress their fellow soldiers, they all attacked at the same time, all three swinging at the elf's neck. Luckily for Lyla she was quick, very quick, at least compared to these men. She rolled out of the way of the attack and span on the ball of her foot to look back at the slow humans before her. She burst out in laughter at the sight in front of her, as she dodged the attack the men had managed to hit each other and now Tomas was on his arse whilst Jamie was holding his sword arm with a grimace of pain pathetically strewn across his face.

"I didn't mean to all swing at once." She ordered once she the laughter had left her. "You should always keep an eye on your allies as well as your enemies. What has Felas been teaching you?" The men recovered and stood facing her. "Good. Now attack me again but this time hit me not each other."

The routine of the men attacking and Lyla dodging each attack occurred at least a dozen times before one of them came close to getting her, forcing her to finally bring a blade up to parry the blow, she congratulated the man with a pommel strike to the gut before spinning around him and facing his friends with her signature feral grin. "Makers breath, she's a bloody animal in the ring, bet she's even feistier in the bed." A whispered voice from behind caught her off guard as the spectators took notice of her beauty and grace. Her mind a whirl of emotions as it processed what the man said and she struggled to suppress the usual irrational fear that took over her whenever she heard someone talk about her that way. She closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself but a sharp pain and a crunch knocked her to the ground. Kevan had taken the opportunity to bash her in the face with his shield, smashing her nose and sending a stream of blood down her face.

Leliana had heard the man's comments and knew then and there what was about to happen. She knew full well that Lyla's elven ears would have picked up his hushed tones and when she saw the glazed over look on her friends eye's she knew that she was fighting her fears. She screamed as she saw the elf fall and it only got louder as she saw the blood pour down that mouth that Leliana desperately wanted to kiss.

All her worry and fear for the elf however drained as Lyla opened her eyes. The fire behind them was an expression that the bard had only seen once before, when Lyla was surrounded by the abominations in the tower, the elf had lost the battle with her temper and it had taken control. Supressing all the pain, worry, fear and anything else that Lyla may have been feeling, now all she felt was anger, anger at the disgusting comments made by sexist men, anger at the pain she had felt in her face and stupidly she felt anger that she had lost control.

With blood streaming down her face and covering her chest she stood, she stumbled slightly as the blood loss got to her but that was nothing new to the elf, she had fought whilst much weaker against much better opponents, she would show these men she was not to be messed with. Her grin widened as the blood flowed into and passed her mouth, scaring the men before her and then she charged. A flurry of elven curses left her mouth, promising to send them to the dread wolf after she was done with them and then she attacked. Her swords were a blur as she found the chinks in the armour of the make-shift warriors and their grunts of pain indicated that she found them correctly. Tomas fell first, crying out a surrender, before Jamie surrendered and backed out of the ring, leaving Kevan alone. He stood strong, raising his sword and shield before taunting her to attack, a mistake he would soon regret, and she granted his wish. Darting around the man's shield as he tried, once again to smack her with it, she brought her swords up, slicing down on his shield hand, the blunt blade causing no real damage but the force of the blow making him drop his shield. She then dropped her swords and brought fists to his face. After he fell to the floor she continued her assault on him, kicking his head whilst roaring in anger at him.

"Lyla!" Leliana screamed. "You're killing him." But the elf didn't hear, she was well and truly lost in her own mind. In Lyla's eyes this was no longer Kevan, this was the Templars that took her, the Templars that defiled her body and would have done the same to her sister. She no longer saw an innocent, if slightly ignorant man but her rapist before her and this time there was no way she would let him live. She continued her kicking until Sten, at the command of the bard, picked her up and carried her out of the ring.

The group of spectators stood aghast in silence for a moment before Leliana found her tongue. "Alistair." She commanded. "Choose a quarter of the men and start tonight's watch, the rest of you go rest you will need your strength." She turned to meet her mage companions as they arrived. "Alistair can explain to you Wynne but you will need to heal that poor man there, Neria can you come with me? I fear Lyla is very injured as well and no offence to Wynne but I think she would prefer your magic to hers."

**-FTDTD-**

"Sten, gather the clan." Lyla sat at the foot of the large hill to the north of the village, the inn was situated above it and though she knew that with the amount of blood she had lost she needed to eat she was too weak right now to attempt the climb and unfortunately her anger had worn off slightly allowing the pain to seep through. "Did I stutter Sten? I said gather my clan, now!" She growled at the larger man, who merely growled back before leaving her presence.

She sat there inwardly seething for a moment before Revas wandered up to her, nuzzling her hand affectionately. She reached out in silence and let the dog comfort her and calm her as tears began to fall from her face, equally from the pain as from her frustrations. A hand gently placed upon her arm shook her from her own mind and she swiftly wiped her face before looking up to see Leliana and Neria standing beside her. Neria's hands were glowing with a yellow light and she smiled sorrowfully at Lyla.

"Can I heal you lethallan?" She asked as she stepped towards her fellow elf, hands akimbo. "It looks painful." Lyla let out a soft sigh of relief as Neria healed her, the lack of pain finally allowing her to calm down and relax. She stayed silent a moment longer as she realised how rude she had been to Sten and how badly she had injured Kevan.

"How is he?" She asked timidly.

"We don't know lethallan, I took Neria straight to you and left Wynne with him, I was more worried about you." Leliana reached out and placed her hand on the elf's arm. "What happened Da'mi?"

"I. I'm not sure." She looked up at the bard, tears forming in her eyes. "I lost myself, or at least I lost where I was. I was so sure I was attacking those seth'lin Templars, not Kevan." Leliana quickly wrapped her arms around the elf and brought her in for a hug, whispering quiet reassurances that all would be well. Neria, to her credit, managed to back away slowly and quietly to avoid the awkward situation.

"Ahem." A slight cough interrupted the hug, they had been sat together whispering quietly for a short while and now the rest of the group had arrived. "You wanted us Lyla?"

"Felas, yes I wanted to go over our plan for tonight." She lifted herself from Leliana's arms and stood before her group. "The monsters attack from the lake and from the castle so I think it would be a good idea to split the group. If you take Sten, Morrigan and Wynne to the chantry building, you can defend that courtyard from anything emerging, you should have the militia with you as well after my display it may be best if I kept my distance from them. I will take Zevran, Neria, Leliana and of course Revas with me at the top of the hill, if I take the knights with me as well we will be sufficiently strong to hold out for the night." She turned to her mage friends and continued. "Wynne and Neria since our group is split we need a way to communicate between it. I don't know if it is possible but are you able to shoot different coloured fireballs, or something similar, into the air?" when the mages nodded their heads she continued once again. "Well my idea is, if your group needs another healer then fire a green one, if you are being over- run then red. Otherwise send a runner between the groups. Morrigan I haven't asked you because I would like you to change into your bear form for the fight, you will need all the heavy hitters you can get."

"Sounds good, Leliana asked me to take first watch, I take it that was your plan?" He smiled at the Orlesian who looked embarrassed at her orders from earlier but Lyla just nodded, happy that someone had their wits about them. She dismissed the group to rest and prepare for the night ahead but asked Morrigan and Sten to stay behind but she was pleasantly surprised when Leliana stayed behind as well.

"Morrigan, I've just realised that I found something I need you to look at." She explained as they walked over to their supplies. Bodahn and Sandal had been left just by the tavern to keep an eye on their inventory, the two dwarves were happy to help as they knew they could not fight. She reached into one of her packs and produced a rough leather-bound book, an intricate stitched tree was on the cover and when Lyla opened the pages the scent of herbs and smoke filled their noses.

"What?" Morrigan gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "You found Flemeth's grimoire! Ever since we left the mage tower I had been meaning to ask if it was recoverable but I had yet to speak of it to you." She took the book from Lyla and brought it close to her chest, a smile plastered across her face. "You have my thanks Lyla. I will begin study of it immediately."

"Aye, I thought it may give you some good bedtime reading falon." Lyla smiled turned to Sten, leaving Morrigan to stare at her mother's spell book, flabbergasted. "Abelas Sten. I am sorry. I should not have been so rude to you earlier. If there is any way I can make it up to you falon, please let me know."

"You are a brave thing, not many would dare speak to a Sten like that. It has made me realise a lot about you. Perhaps you can help me, elf, my sword is missing." Lyla's eyes searched him and she noted that in fact the Qunari did have his sword, it was strapped to his back.

"But you have your sword there."

"This is not my sword, not my Asala. That sword was forged for my hand alone, it is me. I have carried it since the day I was set into the Beresaad. I was to die wielding it for my people." His voice showed a hint of emotion, a first for the man and Lyla's heart broke for him. "Even If I could cross Ferelden and Tevinter unarmed and alone to bring my report back to the Arishok, I would be slain on sight by the antaam. They would know me as soulless, a deserter. No soldier would cast his blade aside while he drew breath."

"Where did you lose it falon?"

"Near lake Calanhad but I already searched for it, the other night we camped nearby and I saw no sign of it, only a little man who claimed to have never seen it but said the thing that scavenged before him was going to Orzammar."

"I will find this sword for you Sten, I promise." She place a hand on his arm and nodded her head in promise before turning and walking to the tavern to rest.

**-FTDTD-**

Night came and soon enough Alistair and his watch saw the tell-tale green fog emerge from the castle, the makeshift army scrambled into positions and Lyla soon found herself standing before half her clan and a group of shemlen knights, this would be a night to remember.

"Ser Warden?" Ser Perth spoke to her. Leliana had explained who each man was to Lyla earlier in the day so she would not be confused. "Sorry, is that correct? I am not sure how to address an elf in your position, I do not want to be rude."

Lyla was touched by the man's kindness, he was the first human to actually care about her feelings and it was not lost on her. "That was fine, though I prefer Lyla if I am honest. Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to pray with us before the fight, I have a spare amulet of Andraste you can have as well if you like." Though usually Lyla would be angry at the man's words, his tone of voice held no malice nor venom, he was simply trying to help her.

"Abelas Ser Perth, I worship different gods to you. Leliana over there may take you up on your offer though, she is a devout follower of your chantry." She smiled and waved over her friend before bidding the man farewell and taking watch over the oil trap that was placed in the centre of the path to the castle. She kept a watchful eye over the path looking for any sign of movement, her elven eyes seeing better in the dark than the shemlen surrounding her. Suddenly she sees it. A horde of human-like creatures running down the hill towards them, she take a calming breath to subside the fear she feels then stands ready. "Here they come!"

She steps back, away from the trap and smiles to herself when Zevran immediately takes her left and her Revas takes her right, growling ferociously into the dark night ahead. She unhooks her axe and sword, spinning them in her hand to appear nonchalant as they wait. She raises her arm to signal to Leliana to nock an arrow and quickly signals for her to fire. Neria weaves a spell over the group as Leliana releases her missile, the spell engulfs it in flame, along with the weapons of the rest of her group. The oil at the foot of the hill erupts into a roaring fire as the monsters run straight through it.

Lyla was first to meet them, her axe finding the unarmoured neck of the first walking corpse she met, Revas jaws finding the neck of the second. She growled alongside her dog before the knights and Zevran caught up, the sounds of swords clashing upon armour rang through the night. The corpses themselves were horrifying and Neria found herself glad that she was at the back with Leliana, they were risen corpses but changed. Whilst they still wore the armour they died in, their skin was an unnatural grey and the hands of the monsters had been transformed, what had once been rough, calloused hands was now sharp claws, capable of ripping skin like a knife through hot butter. She winced as she saw a knight fall in pain and quickly sent healing magic his way, whilst his friends pulled him out of the fight.

The hole in the defence that losing the knight created was quickly filled by Leliana, she had dropped her bow and arrow in favour of her daggers, realising that she was more at risk of shooting an ally than an enemy with them all so close. She stepped into the reach of the first corpse, expertly dodging its claw before bringing her dagger across it throat, slicing it cleanly and dropping it to the floor, dead again. Leliana was no stranger to combat, she had seen a lot of fighting during her time as a bard and during her time with the wardens but this was different, the amount of corpses running at them seemed never-ending and now they had been fighting for what seemed like hours, the piles of dead monsters were slowing down the new ones but not by much and Leliana was scared they would not be able to last.

**-FTDTD-**

Morrigan loved changing her form, yes it was fine being human but there was something about the freedom of shifting that appealed to her, it was why whenever the warden asked her to change she didn't mind, nay she enjoyed it. She was a bear right now and the fearful looks that the group of men were giving her made her enjoy it even more, she was in half a mind to roar at them for her own enjoyment when the cries of attack were heard from the hill above. She quickly shifted to her raven form and went to inspect her other group. Her fears had been true, the fighting had started and there were more creatures than Morrigan had imagined, with a squawk she sailed back down towards the chantry, taking a low flight across the lake looking for movement and sure enough she found it, the corpses were coming for them now as well.

She landing before Alistair, taking her human form momentarily to warn the man about the fighting to come and then swiftly changed back to her bear with a roar. The hair of the men around her was on edge and the atmosphere electric, they knew what was to come and they were scared.

The great bear charged, crushing a corpse's skull in its jaws before running to the next. Sten and the rest shortly followed with a war cry and the fighting began. Alistair had a pit in his stomach, this was his first real battle since Ostagar and memories were rushing back, he steeled himself against the nightmares and memories that flooded his mind before joining his men in the attack, bashing his shield into the armoured chest of a corpse which was quickly pounced upon by Morrigan. Dwyn the dwarf and his two bodyguards, Alistair noted, had joined the fight with surprising vigour and had already racked up quite the body-count. He also counted his fortunes when an arrow from the elf Lyla recruited struck the head of a corpse that was about to attack him. All in all the night's fighting was going well. He was quietly confident that they would have no trouble fighting until dawn and honestly he didn't see what all the fuss the men had caused was about, the corpses despite being armoured didn't have any weapons but their claws, they should be easy to hold out against.

His confidence drained immediately however when he heard Wynne shout to look up. A flurry of green and red fireballs had exploded above him. Something was wrong at the hilltop. Very wrong.

**-FTDTD-**

Leliana had gotten sloppy. She had been distracted by watching Lyla fight, no dance was a better word for it. She danced her way through the corpses before her, her axe and sword finding weak points that Leliana didn't even notice, and as quick as she hit she was gone, spinning to the next corpse seemingly without a care. She had been so enwrapped in watching the little elf that she didn't notice until it was too late that she had been separated from the knights and even worse surrounded by corpses. A scream fled her lips and she brought her twin daggers up to defend herself, hoping someone would help in time.

Lyla was angry but that was no surprise, she often was when fighting, but this was strangely different. Usually when she was this angry she wasn't coherent and sometimes struggled to tell friend from foe but now it was blindingly obvious to her, she was angry but she was in control. A strange parallel to her earlier outburst. She was bizarrely enjoying herself fighting these corpses, there was enough of them to provide a challenge and to work out her frustrations on. She brought the crook of her axe around the back of a corpse's head and pulled it towards her, bringing the point of her sword to its soft neck to kill it quickly and then she heard it. A shrill screech from behind her, a scream that could only belong to one person. Her Da'assan. Her friend. Her Leliana. She turned and felt an uncontrollable rage overtake her, her human was in trouble.

"You will not take her." She roared as she practically flew across the battlefield. "She is mine! Ma halam, ar tu na'din!" Her axe found the back of a corpses neck, lopping its head clean off, whilst her sword stabbed through the back of another. Leliana was on the floor, a deep wound ran across her chest and blood was covering her. Lyla howled and used her momentum to carry her towards the next corpse, killing it with record-breaking speed before reaching the next and the next until the monsters surrounded the woman she had grown to love had been destroyed. "Neria. Get over here now, get Wynne as well, she is hurt." She roared towards her clan-mate before dropping to her knees, blind to the fight around her. "Emm'asha you are safe now. Sule'din emma lath. Sule'din." She whispered to the unconscious woman.

Zevran knew the warden would be defenceless with Leliana hurt. He had seen heartbreak before, he had caused it before, and he knew how debilitating it could be. He made it his mission to protect his fellow elf and the bard, and the Mabari joined him. They killed corpse after corpse, keeping them away from the injured beauty and her exotic friend whilst the mages worked their spells, eventually, after a lot of hard work, the sun finally began to rise and the corpses relented.

Many had been killed, more had been injured and Wynne commanded Sten to carry Leliana to the chantry building. There was a sickbay set up just inside and Leliana was the worst injured of all the unfortunate people there. Neria and Wynne circled the bard whilst Lyla was forced to watch, not knowing what state her friend was in, whether she would live or whether she would die.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ma serannas- thank you
> 
> Lethallan – close friend
> 
> Da'mi – little sword
> 
> Da'assan – little arrow
> 
> Shemlen – Human (literally quick child, used as an insult)
> 
> Felas – slow (Alistair's nickname)
> 
> Elgar'nan – god of vengeance
> 
> Falon – friend
> 
> Abelas – sorry
> 
> Ma halam, ar tu na'din – You are finished, I will kill you.
> 
> Emm'asha – My woman
> 
> Sule'din – endurance
> 
> Emma lath – My love


	24. Of Banshees and Demons

Chapter 24 – Of Banshees and Demons.

Alistair made his way to the back of the chantry building, he was trying to find Lyla. Bann Teagan had once again bypassed his commander and asked him to gather the group at the windmill and Lyla was the last for him to find. He found Lyla where he had left her last, sitting at the bed of the still unconscious Leliana. Lyla had not left her side once Wynne had finished her magic and despite multiple assurances that she would wake up in a week or so Lyla didn't want to be away from her.

"Lyla, Teagan wants us at the windmill. Apparently he knows of a way in the castle." Alistair started, shaking the elf woman from her gaze at the unconscious woman beside her. She rose her head to meet Alistair and he almost flinched at the fire in her eyes.

"He had a way in?" she growled as she rose. "He had a way in and yet he still made us fight yesterday." She stepped away from Leliana and marched past Alistair. "All of the injuries, the lives lost because of that stupid Shem." She paused to look back at him and growled once more. "Come on then Felas, we can't disappoint the noble by being late, can we." Her hound leapt us from his position at the side of the bed as Lyla made to leave but stopped when she held a hand up. "Revas, stay and look after Leliana, anyone you don't like the look of is not allowed near." He barked in response and pattered back to the bed.

As she stepped out of the chantry building Lyla couldn't help but squint. She had spent the morning in the dark, candlelit rooms of the chantry, not daring to leave Leliana's side for any reason. She had ignored the ceremony that the revered mother held for the fallen, she justified this to herself as not wanting to conflict their religious differences but deep down she knew that wasn't the reason. She was terrified, not that she would ever let anyone know but she was terrified, of losing the bard. No one else in her new clan had even tried to be her friend, or at least no one had tried anywhere near as hard as Leliana and Lyla had come to rely on the bard's company and good humour.

Her clan were waiting outside for her, gathered by Alistair beforehand, and after she greeted them they marched upon the windmill where Teagan was waiting. Zevran couldn't help but smirk when he saw the expression on Lyla's face, he could almost sense the anger in her and guessed, correctly, that it was going to be directed at the Bann and quite frankly, he was quite looking forward to it.

"Odd how quiet the cast-" Teagan was standing at the top of the main cliff of Redcliffe, looking out to the castle and to his bad luck facing away from the Warden's party. Lyla approached quietly and purposely as he spoke and silenced him with a kick to the back of his knees, bringing him down to the floor.

"You fool!" She roared at him, delivering a kick to his stomach. His knights started to interrupt but one look from Sten and Zevran stopped them in their tracks. "Last night could have been prevented but for you. All those dead and injured people are on your head, shemlen. One of my clan is near-death because of you." She stepped back and started to walk back towards her group before stopping in her tracks and turning her head towards the nobleman. "Oh, and I am the Warden-Commander, not Alistair, if you ever go behind my back again I will end you, shemlen, mark my words."

"Teagan!" A voice cried from the road up to the castle. "Thank the maker you're alive!" Lyla recognised the accent as Orlesian but it was nowhere near as pleasing to the ear as Leliana's. Looking up, Lyla saw a woman running down the hill towards them, she didn't recognise her but from her dress and style she was obviously another noble shemlen. The woman came to a stop before Teagan, who had managed to get himself up, before bending over to catch her breath. "I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away as soon as I saw the battle was over and I must return quickly." She took a breath and Lyla was about to speak but the woman started again. "And I… I need you to come with me, Teagan. Alone." She all but whispered.

"That's not going to happen, Shem." Lyla said with force as she walked back towards the nobles.

"What?" The Orlesian turned, seemingly only just noticed the crowd and Lyla. "Who is this woman, Teagan?" She looked down with distaste at the elf as she spoke, which only soured Lyla's bad mood more.

Alistair stepped out of the group with a loud sigh. "You remember me, Lady Isolde, Don't you?" He said with much reservation.

"Alistair?" Isolde's voice dropped a few octaves, not even trying to hide her hatred for the Warden. "Of all the… Why are you here?"

"They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life." Teagan spoke for Alistair, who just looked dumbfounded at the woman.

"Pardon me." Isolde looked past Lyla, ignoring her completely, but she at least made her voice a bit more pleasant as she addressed the group before her. "I would exchange pleasantries but…" She let her voice trail off as Alistair took his place next to Lyla.

"Please, Lady Isolde, we had no idea anyone was alive in the castle. We need answers!" He demanded.

"I know you need more of an explanation but…" Her face showed the internal battle that was ensuing inside her. "I do not know what is safe to tell. Teagan, there is a great evil in the castle. The dead have risen and attack the living. We managed to catch the mage responsible but it has not stopped." She tilted her head towards the floor and swallowed her tears back loudly. "I think Connor is going mad. We have survived but he will not leave the castle. He has seen so much death." She looked up and reached towards the Bann. "Teagan, you must help him, you are his uncle! You could talk to him, reason with him."

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling us everything?" Lyla finally spoke up, barely managing to keep her growing frustration from her voice.

"I… I beg your pardon!" Isolde turned towards Lyla, anger on her face, no doubt from someone questioning her. "That's a rather impertinent accusation!" She pointed her finger towards Lyla.

"Impertinent for an elf you mean?" Lyla growled as she grabbed the woman's finger, bending it back far enough to cause the woman pain but no more than that. "I am the Warden-Commander, shemlen, you will treat me with respect."

"No!" Isolde stopped to let out a grunt of pain, tears began to form behind her eyes as she tried to continue. "Please stop this! An evil I cannot fathom has taken my son and husband captive! I came for help!" Tears fell freely down her face now prompting Lyla to release her finger, shame creeping in beside her anger.

"But…" Teagan helped the woman to her feet, shooting a well-deserved glare at Lyla. "I do not understand what you mean by this 'evil'. Did it cause the corpses to rise?"

"It is something the mage unleashed, it only allows Connor, Eamon and myself to live. The others…" her voice hitched as new tears formed behind her eyes. "The others were not so lucky. It killed so many, turned them into walking nightmares! Then when it had had its way with the castle the village was next! It wants us to live but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because Connor needs help."

"Wynne, Neria, Morrigan what do you think this 'evil' could be?" Lyla turned on the ball of her foot to face her clan as the mages conferred between themselves. After an agonisingly long moment Wynne stepped out and looked towards her Commander.

"It is certainly behaving like a demon, possibly a desire or even a pride demon, if it managed to attack the castle and the village. What confused us though is that for it to have this much power it must be using a living body." Wynne looked expectantly at the Orlesian who merely broke down in a flood of tears, unable to talk more.

"The king is dead." Teagan began, with a voice that conveyed all of the pride and dominance of his noble upbringing. "We need my brother more than ever. I will accompany Isolde to the castle." Isolde brightened instantly and wrapped her arms around her brother-in-law.

"It's good to see there is something noble about you that isn't your title, Shem." Lyla smirked. "But what would that achieve really? All it would do is give this 'demon' another captive."

"Not if you enter the castle using the secret passage." Her took off a golden, engraved ring from his finger and offered it towards the Wardens. "Take my signet ring, it will unlock a trapdoor in the mill here. Perhaps I can distract whatever this 'evil' is enough for you to remain unnoticed."

"Good luck then, Teagan." Lyla took the ring and turned towards her group, not caring to say anymore to the nobles. "Wynne, go back to the chantry, I saw a lot more injured there that could use your help, sorry you will miss out on the fun once again." She smiled at the old mage as she bid the group farewell before continuing. "I'm guessing that this passage will be small so I will only take Zevran, Neria, and Morrigan with me through it." Alistair started to interrupt but a glare from his commander stopped him in his tracks. "Felas, you take the rest of the group, the knights and any militia that can still fight and wait at the gates to the castle, hopefully we will be able to open it and let you in before any real fighting begins." She stood before her group and bowed her head slightly. "Dareth shiral falonen. Mythal protect you." She turned towards the mill and whispered a silent prayer for her clan before stepping in.

**-FTDTD-**

Dungeons. Lyla had decided she hated dungeons, well at least she hated corpse-ridden ones at any rate. She had correctly guessed that the tunnel would be cramped, she was only just small enough to fit without ducking whilst her fellow elves were forced to bend their necks to fit in, Morrigan decided against any of that 'foolishness' and shifted into her raven form, taking her usual place on the shoulder of Lyla for the time being. The dungeons were a completely different situation though.

It was the stench that hit her first, the pungent scent of rotting flesh and human waste filled her nose and it was all Lyla could do not to vomit there and then. Neria wasn't so lucky, darting past Lyla to find an empty corner as her stomach contents evacuated her body, the sounds announcing their presence to the room.

A group of corpses turned as one before them, Morrigan had enough time to shift back to her human form before they charged. She rose her staff almost lazily towards them and let out a simple fireball, erupting in the middle of the group, killing them all. A shriek from a nearby cell called their attention and Neria gasped as she saw who was inside.

Jowan.

Neria had hoped never to see that bastard again. It was the first time she had ever experienced her life being torn apart, she would still be mourning her lost friends now if it wasn't for the attack on the tower that the wardens saved her from.

"You!" She growled, reminiscent of Lyla. "You… you, seth'lin shemlen!" Anger had overcome her so much she lost control of herself, stealing lines from her oh-so angry commander she threw a punch through the bars of the cell but the man was too far back for her to reach.

"Neria!" The man gasped. "Is it rea-"

"Shut up shem." Lyla ordered then turned to her fellow elf. "Who is this man to you lethallan?"

"He was my friend." Her voice hitched as unpleasant memories rushed back to her. "But he is evil, or at least he uses evil magic." She spat towards the mage before continuing. "Growing up I had two close friends. Solana Amell and that bastard there. This shemlen persuaded Solana to help him escape the tower, telling her that they were going to kill him if she didn't help, what he didn't tell her was that they were going to kill her for the blood magic he was practicing." She turned to face the captive mage, her eyes shot daggers as she looked at him. "Solana was sent to Aeonar, the Templar's prison, along with the woman he claimed to love. Why he is here though, I don't know."

"Let me guess." Zevran stepped forward, past Lyla, and stopped with his nose nearly touching the cell. "You're the mage that the banshee mentioned." Lyla growled in frustration as she started to pace behind the two elves, Morrigan looking on, amused.

"T'is obvious." She spoke from the corner. "He summoned the demon that caused all this."

"What?!" Jowan seemed aghast. "No! I only poisoned the Arl." Lyla stopped pacing and shot him a look of pure ice, a shiver ran up his spine as he panicked and elaborated. "I… I know it looks suspicious but I didn't summon any demon, I promise! I was already locked up when it started." He fell to his knees, hands brought up to plead as he stared at his former friend. "Lady Isolde came down here with her men and demanded I reverse what I'd done, I assumed she meant the poison but she told me about the demon, it was the first I'd heard of it! She… She had me tortured but I could not tell her what I did not know! So she left me here to rot."

"Elgar'nan." The warden muttered more to herself than anyone else. "Why in the name of the creators did you poison the Arl?"

"Teyrn Loghain instructed me to." A growl left the warden's lips as she stalked closer to the bars of the cell, her axe shot up in a flash and before Jowan could back away the hook of it had already captured the back of his neck, dragging him tight to the bars. "Please! He told me the Arl was a threat to Ferelden! Promised me that he would return my Lily to me." The axe tightened and blood started to trickle down the blood-mages neck. "Loghain is a hero! I believed him, why wouldn't I? I'm not a bad person." A scoff from Neria made him pause but the axe only tightened on his neck, with a squawk of pain he continued. "Honestly I'm not, I made a terrible mistake at the circle and now I've made an even greater one, please let me fix this."

"You still haven't explained why the 'Banshee' needed a mage here." Morrigan spoke up.

"Connor was showing signs of magic and well, she's a pious woman, to have a mage in the family was an embarrassment to her, she wanted me to teach him so he would not be sent the circle." Tears started to stream down his face, both from pain and regret. "I never meant for it to end like this, please let me help you fix this."

"Neria, what do you think we should do with him?" The warden spoke, finally easing her hold on the mage. "You know him better than the rest of us."

"Kill him." Her voice dripped with venom, her face steeled.

"Are you sure, lethallan?" Her axe left the cell completely as she hooked it back into her belt, turning to look at her friend. "He was your friend, this is not an easy decision to make."

"You haven't killed a real person yet, Neria." Zevran spoke up, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It changes you, believe me I've killed enough men for us both, and killing someone you care, or at least used to care about changes you even more." Regret shone on his face before it was carefully but quickly concealed.

"Very well." Neria looked down but her voice was softer now. "Let him go, he can help fix this mess then leave, I never want to see his treacherous seth'lin face again."

"Stay behind us, shem, you haven't got a weapon and I'm not saving your life so you can then throw it away needlessly." Lyla said as Zevran went to work on the lock, expertly picking it in no time. As soon as it was open the group left, leaving Jowan to silently pick up the rear.

**-FTDTD-**

Alistair always loved Redcliffe castle, even after all these years it still felt like home and now his home was invaded, he would get it back. The knights and what few brave militiamen were left had gathered with the 'clan' Lyla had left behind. They were standing at the gates of the castle, waiting for the moment when Lyla would open it to let them in to fight.

Inside the courtyard Alistair could see what could only be described as a horde of corpses waiting for them and in the centre of that group a tall creature Alistair had never before seen but it resembled descriptions of a creature he had read about during his Templar training. If he was right it was a Revenant. He wouldn't be ashamed to admit that he was terrified about taking it on. They were powerful, more powerful than most anything Alistair had had the misfortune to fight and on top of that they wore armour near in strength to his own. To top it all off any damage they took was healed almost immediately. Despite his fear however he couldn't wait to see how Lyla would deal with it, the little elf always designed the most elaborate of plans and he hoped that should would quickly come up with one now. He was almost excited to fight and he knew that his desire to fight was shared with the men around him, they were itching to fight and the sooner his commander appeared the better.

They didn't have long to wait.

An explosion and then a wooden door splintering across the courtyard brought the makeshift army to attention, Sten and Alistair standing to attention at the front of the group.

"Ma emma harel!" Lyla's scream could be heard across the courtyard as Zevran sprinted past the countless monsters that had overrun it. He made it to the gate control in no time at all and as soon as it was high enough the army charged, Sten in front of them all.

"Anaan!" he roared as he passed the gate, taking the head of the first corpse unlucky enough to take him on. "Katara, bas!"

"For Ferelden!" Alistair joined his side, not to be outdone, with a battle cry of his own. His shield found the face of a corpse, knocking to the floor where his sword met its throat. He looked past through the corpse to find his friends and almost stopped as he saw Morrigan's raven form flying towards the revenant at a record speed. Just before impact she shifted to her bear form, the increased weight added to her momentum and the weight of the now flying bear took the demon to the floor where she proceeded to maul it before being thrown across the courtyard, hitting the side of castle, hard, and falling to the floor not moving.

As Neria made her way over to the still bear, Lyla let out a roar of anger and charged the demon. She had learnt a lot from fighting her taller, stronger companions this past month and she was confident in her ability to take it. She had managed to kill an ogre this should be easy. The secret to fighting taller opponents, Lyla remembered as she ran, was to get within their reach and keep moving, this had been her secret for defeating anyone who came up against her and it would be useful once more. She darted below the large shield of the revenant, sliding between its legs and coming up behind it, dropping her sword she gripped her axe with both hands and with an Elvish curse she swung the axe at the unprotected neck of the monster getting through its rotted flesh easily and severing the head.

The rest of the horde fell quickly and without injury to the rest of the army and Lyla made her way over to her mages, where she was joined by the rest of her clan and Ser Perth.

"How is she?" Alistair asked as Lyla approached.

"Alive, she should wake in a moment, though I think I've used as much of my magic as I can for now." Came Neria's wearied reply. She looked a lot more tired now than she had at the beginning of the battle, the two days without sleep and her constant use of her mana had finally caught up with her and it was showing.

"Stay here Lethallan, when Morrigan wakes take her to the Chantry." Lyla spoke softly. "Get some rest as soon as possible Neria. I don't want you falling over when we go get my golem." She teased, eliciting a smile from the weary elf. "Come Felas, it is time to end this horror once and for all." She turned and walked to the large door leading back into the main entrance of the castle.

**-FTDTD-**

"What is it mother?" A young boy sat upon the throne of Redcliffe, his knights stood to attention to either side of the room and his mother and uncle stood at his side. Teagan look a lot worse off than the last time Lyla had set eyes on him. He had the glazed over eyes of a man who had taken one too many knocks to the head and then about a dozen more, his usually straight posture was all slumped as he lent on the throne, a goofy smile slapped across his face. Isolde however looked much the same, desperate and sad, a mother who had seen her child do unspeakable horrors and been unable to stop them.

"It's an elf Connor." She was on her knees as she spoke, the despair in her voice evident as she spoke. "You remember elves don't you?"

"Of course I remember." The boy spat at his mother. "I had their ears cut off and fed to the dogs. They chewed and chewed for hours!" the boys let out a maniacal laugh as Lyla growled a stream of curses. "So this one defeated my soldiers? Shall I send it to the kennels as well?"

"Connor!" Isolde looked up at her child, tears streaming down her face. "I beg of you, don't hurt anyone!"

"M-Mother?" the boys posture changed completely, he shrunk back and his voice was timid, almost scared. "What's…? What's happening? Where am I?"

"Connor! Thank the maker!" Isolde lit up and dived to her son but was immediately back handed to the floor.

"Don't touch me fool woman. You are beginning to bore me."

Isolde looked at Lyla now, resignation and fear in her eyes. "Warden I beg you don't hurt my son. He's not responsible for what he has done."

" **He**  is the evil force you spoke of?" Lyla growled, taking a step forward, the nights and her clan following her. "By the dread wolf do you shemlen not know to not make deals with demons?"

"Don't say that!" Isolde broke down, fresh tears staining her face. "Connor didn't mean to do this! It was that mage in the dungeons, he poisoned Eamon and summoned this demon. Connor was only trying to help his father."

"It was a fair deal." Connor, or the demon whichever it was, was indignant. "Father is alive, just as I wanted! Now it's my turn to sit on this throne and send out my armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore."

"Nobody tells him what to do!" Teagan piped up in a sing-songy voice. "Nobody tells him what to do!"

"Shut up uncle! I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn't I? Yes I did." His small hand slapped his uncle's face. "But let's keep things civil, let this woman have to audience she seeks. Tell me woman what do you want?"

"Ar'din nuvenin na'din" She growled. "This will end now demon."

"I'm not finished playing!" The child roared, its voice almost shook the foundations of the castle. "You can't make me stop! Mother it's trying to spoil all of my fun!"

"I… I don't think…"

"Of course you don't." At any other time Lyla may have laughed at that but now all she felt was that familiar pull of her anger trying to get loose, begging for her to lose control. "Ever since you sent my knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of fun. Frankly, it's getting dull. I crave excitement! And action! This woman spoiled my sport by saving that village and now she'll repay me!" The knights stepped forward, bringing their weapons ready and Teagan rose to his feet, a look of pure hatred directed at Lyla as he and the knights charged her.

"Try not to kill them." Alistair shouted as his fist broke the unprotected nose of the first night. Lyla groaned but knew he was right, they needed all the manpower they could get and once they defeat the demon this men would be on their side. She used the handle of her axe to clobber the helmless head of Teagan, knocking him straight to the floor whilst the rest of her men made quick work of the demons knights.

"Teagan!" Isolde cried as she ran across the room, arms wrapping around the head of her brother-in-law as he slowly awoke. "Teagan, are you alright?" When the man nodded she let out a cry of happiness. "Blessed Andraste! I never would have been able to forgive myself if you had died, not after I brought you into this mess. What a fool I am." Lyla approached the pair as Isolde wrapped her arms once again around the man. Looking up at the elf she spoke softly. "Please. Connor is not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him."

"I'm not about to murder the da'len." Lyla knelt beside the couple, speaking softly as she did so. She may not like the noblewoman but she knew heartbreak when she saw it and it was enough to crack the armour around her heart that was anger.

"Connor is no longer a child." Jowan spoke as he slowly entered the throne room. Isolde jumped up and screamed, her voice pure hate.

"You!" A finger pointed directly at his chest. "You did this to my baby!"

"I didn't!" Guilt and sadness flashed across his face and his distress was evident in his voice. "I didn't summon any demon, I told you! Please, if you let me help…"

"Help!" The 'banshee' screamed once more. "You betrayed me! You poisoned my husband. I brought you here to help my son and this is how you repay me."

"This is the mage you spoke of?" Teagan got to his feet, swaying unsteadily before Alistair was there, lending an arm to help him stand. "I thought you said he was locked up in the dungeon."

"He was. I assumed the monsters had killed him by now. He must have been set free."

"He's no more to blame for this mess than you are, Isolde." Lyla spoke, her voice a bit more stern than perhaps it should have been and she could almost hear Leliana's voice chastising her.

"How dare you!" Isolde turned her accusing finger to point at Lyla. "If this man hadn't poisoned Eamon then none of this would have happened! He should be executed!"

"It was your secrecy that allowed this to happen Isolde." Teagan said softly, his hand reaching out to comfort his brother's wife.

"But… I…" She broke, tears fell freely once more from her eyes as she allowed Teagan to comfort her.

"I know what you must think of me, my lady." Jowan spoke up. "But please allow me to help, allow me to make up for what I did."

"Well. I won't turn aside help when it's offered." Teagan spoke for his distraught sister-in-law.

"He is not always the monster you saw." Isolde spoke, her voice muffled slightly by her hands. "Connor is still inside him, and sometimes he breaks through. Please, I just want to protect my son."

"I understand." Lyla gently whispered. "Felas, you were a Templar so you know more about this than me, what are our options?"

"I wouldn't normally suggest killing a child." He mournfully muttered. Connor was only a babe when he had been sent away but some part of Alistair still saw him as family and that made this option that much harder. "But… he's an abomination. I'm not sure there's any choice."

"There must be another way." Lyla shook her head, looking at the floor.

"There is." Jowan stepped forward into Lyla's sight, resignation on his face. "There is a way. Though I loathe to offer it. A mage could confront the demon in the fade, without hurting Connor himself." Everyone's faces lit up, finally some good news.

"That's great!" Alistair began but the look on Jowan's face had not changed and it made him stop.

"It would usually require a group of mages and a lot of lyrium but…" He paused, looking at the ground hoping to find the words he didn't want to use. "I can use blood magic."

"So?" Lyla was confused, being a hunter in the clan meant she was never educated properly about magic, only picking up what Merrill would excitedly tell her.

"Lyrium would usually provide the power for the ritual but I could use someone's life energy to send another mage into the fade, to confront the demon."

"So…" Teagan hesitated, not wanting to believe. "Someone would have to give their life for this ritual?"

"Yes, maybe I shouldn't have said anything, it isn't much of an option."

"I will be the sacrifice." Isolde brushed off the Bann's arms and stepped between Lyla and Jowan. "Connor is blameless in all of this and deserves to live. It was my fault, as you all reminded me, let me give my life for my son."

"No." Lyla growled. "No-one else will die today. We need lyrium then yes?" When Jowan nodded she turned to Alistair. "Could we find Lyrium at the circle?"

"Yes! That could work Lyla, we can find more mages and more lyrium for the boy at the circle!"

"Very well. Looks like I'm going back to the tower then."

"But what will happen here?" Isolde demanded, if she was relieved at not having to die she did not show it. "Connor will not remain restless forever!"

"I will have to take that chance." Lyla lifted her hand to comfort the woman but when Isolde flinched at the movement Lyla thought better of it. "I will leave at dawn. If I run it should take me less than three days to make it back to the tower. But if I have the mages with me it may take up to a week from then to return."

"At dawn? Could you not leave now, it would save us another day of waiting for Connor to emerge." Isolde demanded.

"I have been awake for most of three days now shem. I need to rest or I won't make it to the tower. Now if you don't mind I am going to find my clan and then find some rest." She nodded her head at the nobles and left the castle, Alistair, Sten and Zevran close behind.

**-FTDTD-**

Revas bounded up to Lyla as she entered the Chantry building, nearly knocking her to the floor. Morrigan was standing in a corner, not wanting to be coddled by anyone and claiming that despite the attack she took she was not injured. Neria had collapsed as soon as they had arrived, her young body drained from all the exertion and Wynne had had to carry her to an open bed. The elder mage was currently looking after Leliana in the adjacent bed.

"How is she?" Lyla managed as she finally got past her dog.

"She will be fine warden, don't worry."

"The castle is free now, Wynne." Lyla knelt next to the bed. "I want her moved there as soon as possible. The beds will be comfier for her. You will need to be careful though. The boy is possessed by a demon." Morrigan, who had by this time gotten close enough to overhear let out an audible gasp. "I will be travelling to the circle on the morrow to get mages and lyrium to save him."

"A foolish notion." Morrigan stepped forward. "We should just kill the child, he was the one foolish enough to make a deal with the demon."

"I will not kill a da'len." Lyla shot a stern look at the mage. "Not when it is just as easy to travel to the tower. I am fast falon, I will be able to get there quickly."

"You can't go on your own!" Alistair approached the women, his voice desperate. "Something could happen to you!"

"What!" Lyla shot up. "You think I can't look after myself, Felas? I am more than capable of defending myself."

"Well yes but I meant what about the Templars? I don't want you facing them on your own, Lyla. Leliana would kill me if she learnt I let you."

At the bards name Lyla's face softened and she let out a sigh. "Very well, you are right, Felas. But none of you will be able to keep up with me nor run as long as I can. You forget I have a hunter's endurance, I will be able to run for nearly all of the day before tiring, can you do the same?"

"No, but Morrigan could." The witch started at her name and looked at the wardens. "If she changed, surely she could keep up with you, couldn't she?"

"Morrigan, would you travel with me then?" Lyla had turned to look at the apostate mage.

"Very well, Lyla. Your company is better than these simpletons anyway." She teased before walking away.

"It's settled then. Alistair, could you fetch Zev and Sten for me? I need to speak to them alone and then I will go rest, I will see you in a week or so, lethallin." Alistair departed and very soon after the two men entered the building and made a beeline to Lyla.

"I need to ask you both to do something, but I understand if you will not." She began, leading them to a quiet area of the building. "I need you both to keep an eye on the boy, if he so much as looks as though he is about to attack then end him. I will not risk him hurting anyone else. I will be as quick as I possibly can but we all know that the demon may not wait that long."

Sten grunted in acknowledgement and Zevran said he would do as she asked, but only because of how pretty she was, before leaving the chantry to find somewhere to relax. Lyla made her way back to Leliana and the empty bed to her side.

"Da'assan." She began as she knelt next to the woman. Wynne had left to treat the other patients now and she had been left alone. "Don't you dare leave me, Leli. We have too much left unsaid lethallan. I need you." Her voce hitched and she found she could say no more, instead opting to move to the bed. She lay on her side, looking at Leliana before drifting off to a well-earned sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.
> 
> Elvish
> 
> Dareth shiral – farewell (literally safe journey)
> 
> Falonen – Friends
> 
> Seth'lin – weak blooded
> 
> Elgar'nan – god of vengeance
> 
> Ma emma harel – You should fear me
> 
> Da'len – little child
> 
> Qunlat (Qunari)
> 
> Anaan - Victory.
> 
> Katara, bas! - Die, thing!


	25. Sword and Shield.

Chapter 25 – Sword and Shield.

Neria was reading one of the many spell tomes she had managed to secret away from the tower with her; this particular one was about creation magic and its uses in battle. After collapsing the day before, she had promised herself never to become that weak again. Now she was determined to find some spell or potion that would allow her to remain strong.

A disturbance to her left shook her from her book. Lyla was shaking and muttering in her bed, if Alistair was sleeping nearby then Neria would have seen the same thing happen to him. It was a Grey Warden dream. The elf mage jumped from her bed to Lyla's side, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her ungently.

"What?" Lyla's voice was groggy and slurred from just waking up. the confused look on her face softening when the elf looked over at Leliana in the next bed. "Did something happen?"

"You were having a nightmare, lethallan." Neria replied softly, she couldn't help but smile when she saw the effect the human had had on the warden. "You care a lot about her, don't you?"

"Yes." A sad smile spread across Lyla's face. "She is one of the kindest people I have ever met. Did I ever tell you about how we met?"

"No, lethallan." Neria sat at the end of the bed as Lyla sat up, resting her hands on her knees. "It was in a little village called Lothering. It was the first time I had ever been inside one during the day and I wasn't prepared for the huge amount of shemlens there. I was very on edge, I had been taught that all humans want is to take what we have and hurt us, and a lot of the people reactions to me bolstered that belief." She smiled as she looked down, deep in thought. "To calm myself I started to sing softly, trying to pretend somehow that I was still in my clan. Leliana overheard me and introduced herself after complimenting the song. She didn't care that I was an Elvhen nor that we shared different gods. She even apologised to me for talking about her Maker. She was one of the first humans to be kind to me and it meant a lot."

"She has been very kind to me, she even taught me some Orlesian. She cares a lot about you as well, you know?" Lyla's face shot up. Then she flushed slightly at Neria's words. Neria gasped as realisation hit her. "Lyla, you have feelings for her don't you?"

"What?" Lyla shook her head violently. "Of course not! It's forbidden! Surely, you remember that. I am Elvhen; she is human and a woman! It is against our eldest laws, da'len."

"So?" Neria giggled.

"So, if I had those sort of feelings for her I would not be allowed back to my clan. I would be seen as flat-ear!" Tears were forming in the older elf's eyes. "I wouldn't be one of the people anymore."

"I thought that your keeper made you leave your clan though, Lyla." Neria crept forward, placing a gentle hand on the warden's arm. "We are your clan now, lethallan, and we don't care who you love."

The warden's face shifted through a flurry of emotion as she processed what Neria said, eventually resting on its crumpling up in confusion. "I should hate her. Every other human I meet I hate, around Alistair I often feel sick with anger because of what he was." She shuddered as she spoke. "I even feel prickly around the durgen'len and flat-ears. They aren't Elvhen and I find it strange being around them as horrid as that sounds. With Leliana though," A small smile crept onto her face and she faintly blushed. "I know I should feel angry near her but I just feel calm. Happy even, and that terrifies me. All the stories I've been told about humans, how evil they are meant to be, and all my experiences so far have taught me to hate and fear humans. Leliana proves that wrong, proves everything I thought I knew to be wrong. Honestly, Neria, I don't know how I feel about her." She sighed and looked at her fellow elf. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Of course, lethallan." Neria's face lit up. She knew it! She knew that the feelings were mutual, now all she had to do was somehow get them together. Perhaps Zevran would help.

"I've been thinking." Lyla started after sitting in silence for a while, "In our clan it is only you and Leliana that I can call Lethallan. I nearly lost Leliana because she was out of practice with her blades, I can't let that happen to you, lethallan, I want you to learn some simple swordplay. I don't expect you to become an expert overnight, or even at all, but it will be useful for you to learn nevertheless."

"But I haven't got a sword and I use magic, Lyla, I don't need a blade."

"Yes you do." Lyla pinched her nose in frustration, this morning had not quite gone as she planned and this was only adding to the weight of problems she felt. "If an enemy gets past us and through to you then you are dead. Morrigan can shift, she would be ok, and Wynne has much more experience with battle than you, lethallan. You will learn swordplay, I will get Zevran to teach you whilst I'm gone, take my Dar'Misu from our inventory and train with that." Neria began to argue but Lyla rose a hand to stop her. "I will hear no more, Neria, as you said we are of the same clan now, we protect each other. You said I am your Keeper, please, Neria do as I ask."

Neria merely nodded at the elf. What Lyla was saying made sense but Neria was not particularly happy about it.

"Ma serannas, lethallan, now can you please go find Morrigan for me? We need to leave as soon as possible." Lyla gave a gentle squeeze to her fellow elf's arm and rose from the bed, walking to her hound, which was sleeping, by Leliana. "Revas, wake up you silly beast." She knelt beside the dog, rubbing her hands through his fur to wake him.

**-FTDTD-**

"Ser Warden!" A voice from behind stopped Lyla and Morrigan just outside the village. They had not taken long to get ready to leave and it was barely an hour after Neria had fetched Morrigan that they found themselves here. "Ser Warden, wait!"

Turning Lyla saw Ser Perth and a pair of horses led by him. One was a small chestnut filly, whilst the other horse was a cream coloured mare. "Warden, please take these horses for your journey, the knights have given them to you."

Lyla wordlessly stepped past the knight and gently placed her forehead against the chestnut horse. "Will you let me ride you, my friend?" she softly spoke in Elvish, to which the horse whinnied her approval. "Ma serannas." She walked down the horse but stopped abruptly, confused at the leather contraption strapped to its back. "What in the name of Ghilan'nain is this?"

"That's a saddle, Ser Warden." The knight replied, equally confused. "It provides comfort for the rider."

"I've never ridden a horse before but it can't be much different than a halla, can you remove the saddle? It would be easier for me without."

"Very well. What about you, my lady?" Perth turned to Morrigan who seemed utterly disgusted at the idea and had no problem showing it.

"I've no need for a beast, fool." She scowled, shifting before his eyes into her wolf form, making the knight jump.

After he had recovered and removed the saddle from Lyla's horse, he turned back to her, a sudden look of seriousness on his face. "One last thing, Ser Warden. I have a huge amount of respect for your order but if you ever attack the Bann again I will be forced to kill you."

"If he ever puts me and my clan in danger needlessly again I won't just attack him, I will kill him, and you if you are stupid enough to fight me." She barked, "Ser Perth, you have shown me more respect than any other human I have met but if you are ever a threat to me or my people I will end you, make no mistake." She growled before jumping on the horse. She called her Mabari hound, who was close by, to follow and with a wave she was gone, wolf and hound in tow.

**-FTDTD-**

Neria was sore, turns out two days or intensive sword training does that to a person. Zevran was a good teacher but he was unforgiving of her rookie mistakes. Her first day was spent more on her arse than on her feet but she soon learnt how to block his quicker attacks. It was fighting back that seemed to be the problem.

At first she had tried emulating the elven warden and using her rage to empower her attacks but that was a foolhardy endeavour, Zevran managed to avoid every single swing and met each one with a swipe to her back or a knee to the stomach. She just was not skilled enough to dance around the battlefield as Lyla would, nor could she get angry enough to bother trying. After that she tried to fight as Zevran did, using two daggers to misdirect and attack at the enemies weak points.

That didn't work either.

Every time she tried to distract the assassin, he would recover quick enough to block her attack and when she did manage to get a strike in it was never hard enough to do damage. When the first day ended she went to bed feeling quite dejected and disappointed at herself. At first, she had had no wish to try fighting with a sword but after thinking on what Lyla had said she realised that it made a lot of sense for her.

Growing up Neria had found herself picking up skills easily, anything she put her mind too she would usually learn soon enough but this was different, a day had passed and if anything the mage felt she had gotten worse rather than better. The second day she vowed to try something different, anything different, to get better.

And get better she did.

During the night, she had managed to find a small book on the basics of swordplay. It was obviously designed to instruct new squires on the importance of blocking and attacking, and it helped. A lot. The next morning she found herself a small wooden shield and a wooden sword and made her way to the training ring that they had been training. Her whole party was waiting there and it almost dissuaded her from even trying to train but something in Zevran's eyes told her that she could do it.

Zevran stepped up, his twin daggers held high, waiting for Neria to make the first move. He knew that he could beat her easily no matter what tactic she used but that was not what this was about, he had to train her not embarrass her enough to never want to pick up a sword again. She came forward and feinted an attack with her sword, Zevran allowed himself to be taken in by it but was surprised by the shield that bashed him in the back. He fell onto his face amid cheers from the group.

"You are too much like the warden I fear, Neria." He laughed as he got up. "A beautiful creature with a deadly sting. Let's see if you can do it again."

And she did, not nearly as many times as she would have liked but enough that Zevran was impressed, even Sten seemed to take note of her improved skill, even if it confused him. That day whilst being just as painful as the first was a lot more fun for Neria and she begun to see why Lyla loved her weapons so.

**-FTDTD-**

It had been a day and a half since they left Redcliffe and Lyla took to riding the horse as quickly as she hoped. It was remarkably similar to riding a Halla and whilst it was not common practice to ride the sacred creatures, Lyla did anyway. It always gave her an enormous sense of freedom and she honestly believed that the Halla enjoyed having a passenger.

Morrigan had been able to keep up in her bird shape and when she was tired from flying, for flying was a lot more tiring that running it seemed; she would rest, either on the horse itself or on Lyla's shoulder.

That evening Morrigan set up the camp whilst Lyla and Revas hunted. It was quite a successful trip as after a short while they had managed to find enough rabbits for them to eat comfortably and have some to spare for the morning.

Sitting down for her evening meal by the fire, Lyla was surprised but happy to find that Morrigan joined her and her sleeping hound. The dog had tired himself out running all day and when he was close to the fire sleep took him. Lyla managed to have a conversation with the witch that lasted more than a minute and she found that despite their difference in race they had a lot in common. They had both been thrust out of their homes and forced into a world that hated their kind.

"Did the Templars hunt you as well, Morrigan?" Lyla asked after their meal.

"They did at first, 'twas when I was young." Morrigan sounded almost amused as she spoke, a wry grin on her face. "Flemeth turned it into a game. The fools would come and she would merely look at me and say 'twas time for the fun."

Lyla snorted in amusement at this and Revas jumped out of his slumber with a bark. "I can only imagine what Asha'bellanar's idea of fun was."

"Not fun for the fools who hunted us, I'll bet." Morrigan smiled again, it was the most she had smiled since leaving her home, outside of torturing Alistair that was. "Flemeth would always make a point to warn them once but of course that usually went unheeded. Then the game began. I would be the bait, a screaming little girl to follow deeper into the woods and to their doom. I do not know what she did with the men but the screams they made through the night seemed to show they did not enjoy themselves."

"More didn't follow?" Lyla inquired, her hand nuzzling the fur of her soon-to-be slumbering mabari. "Whenever we fled from the seth'lin they always followed eventually."

"Well of course they did, but as you well know the forest is a big place and easy to get lost in. 'Tis easier to hide two rather than a whole clan though I imagine." She sat up, grabbing another bowl of stew to eat. "Where you not attacked by the Templars?"

"Whenever we stay in one place for too long then we get attacked, it wasn't always the Templars that attacked us sometimes it would be the human villages, if we stayed too close to them, or if we attacked them." Lyla remarked.

"You would attack them?" Looking up from her meal Morrigan stared at the elf. She had heard of the hostilities between the races of course, but having Lyla talk about it was different than hearing it from her mother.

"If we needed something and they wouldn't trade, yes. You have to remember, Morrigan, we have no mines, no way to get any metal to strengthen our weapons. We would be defenceless if we couldn't craft them and whilst the clan would always try to trade for it, sometimes we had to take it." The corners of Lyla's mouth twitched as she spoke, "The keeper would often hide me during trade agreements to avoid scaring the shemlen. If they didn't agree to it, I got sent in to take it by any means necessary."

"'tis necessary I suppose. Living in the wilds teaches one thing, you must survive. That is all you were doing." Morrigan stated before looking around, "'tis quite late and I have morning watch, I'll retire now, wake me when 'tis time."

The hours passed by quickly and without incident for Lyla. Getting bored quickly sitting by the fire she took to walking around the camp, foolishly letting her guard down, as she got further out from camp. She quietly sang to herself as she walked, the moonlight bolstering her spirit as she battled with the idea of sleep.

Crunch; there was definitely the sound of a twig crunching under foot behind her. Lyla darted around and heard a yelp from the campsite. Revas was lying in a pool of his blood, an arrow sticking out of one of his legs. She started to run before something wrapped around her legs, tripping her. Darkness enveloped her as an unknown figure extinguished the fire and her consciousness faded.

**-FTDTD-**

"I just don't understand what happened." Alistair remarked, "One moment she was fine, a little angry but that's to be expected of Lyla. The next she nearly killed that man." Lyla's 'clan' had gathered around a table in the castle. Enjoying an evening meal together for the first time since the elf warden had left.

"She was not there." Sten grunted as he took a bite of a leg of boar.

"No. She was definitely there; you had to lift her off that man, Sten." The warden's eyebrows knitted together as he thought.

"Yes." The Qunari barked.

"So, she was there but she was not?"

"Yes."

Alistair shook his head. Talking to the warrior often left Alistair with a headache, this was no different. The man was obviously very intelligent but seemed to go out of his way to be as infuriating impossible as he could.

"I think I understand what he means." Wynne announced, "Sten, you mean that she thought she was elsewhere?"

The Qunari nodded. "Yes. Great warriors who have fought many battles often go somewhere else. Those who do are often angry and confused for a time after. It is nothing to be ashamed of and as long as one is capable of fighting then they can return to the battlefield."

Alistair was flabbergasted. He hadn't heard the man say more than five words at a time and now he says this. In addition, he managed to understand the commander better than Alistair did. His mouth opened and closed, doing a remarkably good impression of a fish before he managed to speak. "So it could happen again?"

"Yes."

"Blessed Andraste," Alistair muttered, "Let's hope that Lyla is strong enough to resist then." He turned to the elven mage, who was sitting to his left. "Neria, I never knew that you could fight so well! It was hilarious to see you put Zevran on his arse today."

The group chuckled, Zevran the loudest, but Neria just flushed. "I'm not very good, not really. I just happened to read some books last night and when I tried out those techniques, they worked. Give me a staff any day over a sword and shield though."

"I must say, it is a wonderful to be set upon by beautiful women, but… I think I prefer when that is in the bedroom and not on the battlefield." Zevran muttered, causing Neria to spit out her drink and flush once more.

"Serah Wynne!" A voice cried across the hall. "She's awake!"

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla slowly woke and found she couldn't move. Or rather, her hands and feet had been bound and she couldn't move them. She opened her eyes and saw she was near the camp, but there was a woman she didn't recognise standing over here. The woman knelt over the elf, her hazel hair draped over her shoulders as she leant over. A predatory smile crept onto her face as she saw Lyla awake. She lifted her leg and moved across the elf, straddling her across the stomach.

"Bonjour, mon amie." The woman spoke, her voice heavy with an Orlesian accent. "It is good you are awake. My employer desperately wants you to be punished."

She unsheathed a small knife, glinting in the moonlight as she brought it across her nails. "You see, you stole something from my employer, her pet. She wants it back." Taking her knife, she drew it across Lyla's cheek, drawing blood as she went.

Lyla suppressed a gasp and spat in the woman's face. "Ma emma harel. Halem sahlin, seth'lin." Her wrists were in agony as she strained against the bindings but she couldn't let herself give in. The veins in her temple seemed fit to burst as she let out a low growl towards the woman.

"Hush now." The woman giggled. "You aren't in a position to make threats, are you, my sweet?"

"I will skin you alive, shemlen, and if I don't, then my clan-mate will." Lyla growled whilst she strained once more against the rope bindings. Blood dripped down her arms and onto her armour as the rope cut into her arms.

"Oh don't worry about her, my dear, she's being dealt with as well." The woman took her knife and held it against Lyla's ear, the blade cutting into the flesh. "You know, I always loved doing this to elves, you always make the most delightful noises."

A grunt of pain escaped Lyla's lips but she forced herself to smile. "You have no idea who she is do you?" the woman started cutting halfway down her ear, getting a quarter of the way through before stopping and looking at Lyla. "You're already dead, shemlen, she is the witch of the wild. You should run whilst you still have the chance." The woman laughed and continued slowly cutting Lyla's ear in half causing a scream from the elf.

A huge roar from the tent behind them followed by a short scream stopped the woman in her tracks; fear crept onto her face as Lyla forced herself to laugh. "My falon is more powerful than you ever imagined, seth'lin. She wields more power than your master dared to believe." She spat up at the hazel haired woman before growling, "I will make you hurt, shemlen. You will beg me to let you die when I am finished."

"I'm afraid not." The woman managed to gain some of her composure, "It looks like you lost this game. You really shouldn't have taken her nightingale." She took the knife from the half-severed ear and drove it into Lyla's stomach, eliciting a scream from the elf. "Au revoir, mon amie, we will not meet again." She disappeared into the darkness as Lyla slowly lost the battle with consciousness.

**-FTDTD-**

After Wynne had checked up on Leliana and made sure the bard was well, Neria rushed to her side. She couldn't wait to let the Orlesian know all that she had missed. She delighted in telling the story of how they managed to take the castle back from the demons, describing in great dramatic detail the way Lyla managed to kill the revenant. Leliana couldn't help but laugh at the energy the elf put into her story and it helped sooth her worried mood.

Next Neria told of Connor, the child possessed by a demon, and her surprise and pain at finding Jowan in the dungeons. She explained how Connor had fled and now they needed to kill the demon to free the town.

"Neria, where is Lyla?" The bard inquired eventually. She had hoped that the warden would be there when she awoke but Leliana had been awake for a few hours now and Lyla was nowhere to be seen.

"She has had to go to the circle for help." Neria tapped her feet as she spoke, "I told you how we need to kill the demon, well the only way to do that without killing someone is to get more mages and lyrium. The circle has both of those and Lyla decided that she would be able to get there quicker than anyone else."

Leliana's mouth dropped open, "You all let her face the Templars on her own?" She growled, an uncanny impression of the warden, "Do you not realise how hard that is going to be for her?"

"Morrigan went with her. Alistair said he knew and that you would kill him if she went alone." Neria's gaze was locked with the floor, she had avoided telling Leliana about Lyla for as long as possible, knowing that the woman would just panic over her friend. "She will be fine, Leliana, you'll see."

"Maker, I hope so." Leliana shook her head. "When is she due back, do you know?"

"She only left two days ago so I don't know. The knights gave her a horse though, so she should get there any time now." She managed to look up and smile at the bard, "Hopefully the Templars will allow her the use of one of their ships and they will be able to travel back here in no time at all."

Leliana began to speak again before being interrupted by a loud growl from her stomach; she felt her face blush whilst Neria giggled. "I'll just go get you some food, Leliana, I'll be right back." She left the room leaving Leliana alone with her thoughts.

She couldn't help but be terrified for her friend. The last time she was conscious she had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for the warden and now to have her so far away and facing her fears alone caused Leliana to feel terrible helpless. She knew w that nothing could really happen to the elf, she was as temperamental as anything but Leliana hoped that she would never do anything to compromise the frail alliance the wardens had made with the mages and Templars.

Falling back to the pillow, she lay back and closed her eyes, waiting for the welcome company of the mage and the even more welcome food.

**-FTDTD-**

As much as she would hate to admit it, Morrigan had begun to grow fond of the elf. Growing up she had never seen the point of friendship, it seemed to be a pointless endeavour leading to weakness. Nevertheless, she had grown to appreciate Lyla's company; the way she wouldn't take any insult from anyone was something that Morrigan admired. In fact, she saw many similarities between them despite their many differences. They had both grown up in the wilds and away from any civilization that the rest of the group had and it had moulded them into the people they are today.

So to see Lyla lying in a pool of her own blood with a knife sticking from her belly was enough to turn Morrigan's stomach and make her curse herself for not learning anything more than the most basic healing spells. Gathering all the healing poultices she had she went to work on the injured elf.

She directed her magic through her body and towards the worst injuries that Lyla had. The hole in her stomach from the dagger was the most dangerous and Morrigan knew she would have to stop the bleeding before it was too late. Pouring her magic through the elf she began to feel all the flesh knit itself back together and the bleeding slow.

Lyla's gasped for air as life started to rush back to her near broken body and pain filled her senses. All she could feel was agony. Agony from her stomach specifically. "Mythal." She muttered, causing Morrigan to jump.

"Lie still, Lyla." Morrigan muttered as she continued her work. Pulling the cork from a flask with her teeth, she began to pour its contents on the stab wound in the elf's stomach. "If you move you make this ten times harder."

After a short while Morrigan announced that she was done, or rather had done as much as she could, they would have to hurry to the Mage's circle to heal the rest of Lyla's wounds.

Lyla's hand slowly moved to her ear, feeling the tear that the strange woman had cut into it. Morrigan's healing had managed to save the ear but she would have another horrific scar to wear.

"Elgar'nan, who were those people?" Lyla growled.

"'tis a mystery. I killed the one who came for me. Unfortunately I caught no scent of the bitch who attacked you." The witch fumed.

"I'm going to kill her. She said something about a pet and a nightingale but I have no idea what she meant." The veins in her head were popping as she shook her head. "We can worry about it later, can you carry me to the horse, Morrigan. We need to move out as soon as possible."

Morrigan felt oddly uncomfortable as she grabbed the elf. Contact with someone else always made her feel uneasy and this was no different, whilst it helped that the elf had no choice but to be carried over it still made her on edge. After lifting Lyla onto the horse she shifted into her wolf form, Revas stood behind her, still hurt from the attack but nowhere near as bad as his master.

Taking a moment to balance herself and send a silent prayer to the creators, Lyla commanded the horse to ride and they were off.

**-FTDTD-**

The sun was beginning to rise on the tower as they approached. The ride had proved difficult for Lyla; as much as she was loathe admitting it, she was weak from the attack. She nearly fell from the horse a few times before Morrigan leapt onto the horse to help her. They rode together for the last hour of the journey and as they got close, Lyla stopped them.

"Help me off, Morrigan." Lyla grunted through the pain that was now coursing through her body. "I must walk into the tower unaided. I must appear strong."

After Morrigan helped her to the ground, Lyla stood for a moment as nausea swept through her, her head swam from the pain and she regretted her pride almost instantly. She had to continue though, she would not face the Templars looking weak, she refused.

The maimed man was standing guard at the dock as she approached, he visibly shuddered as he saw her and automatically led the way to the boat, he knew now not to refuse a warden, especially not this one.

"Ah, my friend!" First Enchanter Irving called as Lyla and her entourage entered the tower. "Welcome back, you'll be glad to know we are recovering steadily and the circle is on its way back to normalcy."

Lyla smiled though it did not reach her eyes, the pain was too great, and Irving was quick enough to notice. "You are injured? Come; let us look at you, warden." He led her to a small room just off from the entrance. Lyla was still amazed at the architecture of the building, the way the walls arched into the roof seemed impossible to her and it was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life. Irving made her lay on the bed in the room and called for some creation mages to come and see to her.

"Hahren, I haven't just come here seeking aid, there is a possessed child in Redcliffe. I need your order's help to kill the demon." She explained as the mages did their work. She could feel the relief of healing magic rush over here, whilst Morrigan had tried her best it was nothing compared to the expert skill of these magic users. The pain quickly left her body and apart from a few scars, there was no evidence that she had been attacked at all.

"The child is possessed? But… killing the demon would mean…" He trailed off as his eyebrows knitted together. His eyes shone as he realised Lyla's plan and he remarked, "You plan to enter the Fade, don't you? Yes… yes, it can be done with a group of mages. I will gather what mages I can and we shall depart as soon as you are able."

"Ma serannas, Hahren." Lyla marvelled, "The only problem is that the child may attack at any moment, he may have attacked already. Is there a quicker way to get back than by foot? With a group of us it would take much too long."

"Yes, the Templars have some small ships used in trading with Orzammar; we could borrow one of those and be there in a day. I will go and speak with Greagoir." And with that, Irving left.

Lyla lay back and finally allowed herself to relax. the day had been hard on her and her mind was full of questions but no answers. Revas crawled up to the bed and rested his head on her arm as a mage healed the remainder of his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Da'len – little child.
> 
> Ma emma harel – You should fear me.
> 
> Halem sahlin, seth'lin – this ends now, weak blood.
> 
> Hahren – Elder.
> 
> Ma serannas – Thank you.


	26. First, Neria

Chapter 26 – First, Neria

Neria was three years old when she first discovered her magic. She remembered her mother complaining about the cold in Ferelden and she wished that she could help. Somehow, she managed to set their aravel on fire and it would have been disastrous if her Keeper hadn't been there to put it out quickly.

Shortly after the keeper started teaching Neria, just small stuff at first to help her control the power she had. The first spell she learnt was simply to make small roots sprout and Neria was delighted with it.

A year after that, her life changed considerably. Her family had travelled outside the clan for a small trade mission and someone at the village had told the Templars of their location. That night a squad of Templar knights came for them. The last thing Neria remembered from that night was her mother's screaming face, telling her to hide.

The Templars took her to the tower; they said it would be her home for the rest of her life. After she arrived, the Knight-Commander forced her into solitary confinement for the best part of three months, claiming 'that it was the only way she would forget her barbaric ways and be ready to learn magic properly'. It only served to make her hate the man. One of the Templars had been kind to her for a time, bringing her food when others were not looking and one time he brought another mage child to keep her company for a morning. Solana Amell.

Her first friend in the Tower was a human and Neria couldn't care less. She was too young to understand the propaganda that the Dalish teach about humans and even if she had, she had been stuck on her own for three months, she would have talked to anything at that point. Solana was a bit older than Neria, at five years old to Neria's four, but she didn't care. She had never spoken to a Dalish elf before and their conversations built the foundations that would last for the next thirteen years.

Thirteen long years, that was how long Neria had been at the Tower when it all went wrong. Jowan, another of her close friends, persuaded Solana to help him escape and it proved to be her downfall. The man had claimed to be wrongfully persecuted, he believed the Templars suspected him of blood magic and he used Solana's romantic side against her. He loved a chantry sister and wanted her help to run away with the woman. Solana readily agreed.

At the dead of night, Solana, Jowan, and lily the chantry sister, broke into the phylactery stores to steal Jowan's blood phylactery. IF he managed to destroy it then he could theoretically have fled anywhere in all of Thedas and the Templars would have been unable to track him.

They managed to steal it with ease but were undone when they exited the basement. The Knight-commander and First Enchanter were waiting for them. Solana was deeply shamed at being caught but Jowan became violent. He proved the Templars right and used blood magic to escape, leaving Lily and Solana to face the punishment for his crime.

Solana had not yet been chosen for her Harrowing so The Knight-Commander decided she was too dangerous. He made her Tranquil. Stole her emotions and cut her off from the fade as if it was nothing. The whole situation made Neria sick and that day she knew that she had to leave the Tower, as much as it had become a home to her. Therefore, it was almost great fortune when the Warden's came to help fight the demons that overtook the tower.

It was even better fortune when she discovered that the leader of the Wardens was Dalish, finally someone from her people who could teach her all that she should have learnt. As soon as the Tower was free from monsters, she asked the Wardens if she could accompany them, she needed to be free from the tower sooner rather than later, and this was her way out. Lyla accepted and demanded that the Templars let her go with them. For such a little elf, she could be quite terrifying.

One thing she had loved about the tower though, the gossip. There was so much internal politicking in the tower and so much gossip that Neria was always being told a story about one person or another. If it wasn't gossip then it was matchmaking. For such a small group of people the amount of 'he likes her' or 'she likes him' that went on in the tower was incredulous and Neria had developed a love for it all. So, once she had discovered that the feelings between her fellow Elvhen and the Orlesian bard she made it her personal quest to get them both together.

"How are you today, Leliana?" She asked as she entered the room. Leliana had fallen asleep soon after they had shared a meal a few days ago. Whilst the healing magic had healed her body almost immediately it took some time for her mind to catch up and realise the body was not injured, this was why Leliana took so long to awaken from her injuries and why she was still so tired now.

"Neria," Leliana smiled as the elf entered, "I'm fine thank you, and yourself? Have I missed anything else, mon amie?"

"I'm great, nothing has happened since yesterday, don't worry." Neria giggled as she walked across the small bedroom. Leliana was lying in a small bed in the corner of the room, there was a desk and chair set out beside it for Wynne to work at whilst she was healing the bard, Neria sat there. "Lyla should have reached the circle by now, how scared do you think the Templars are?"

Leliana giggled and a smile shone across her face, "I suppose it depends on if they have annoyed her. Although, knowing Lyla if they looked at her she might just flip. They're probably racing around the tower trying to get rid of her as quickly as possible."

"I can see it now. ' Quick get the Tempest whatever she wants! She'll kill us all'" She put on a false high pitched voice as she spoke and waved her arms wildly before bursting into a fit of giggles, Leliana soon joined her.

"You know, she is meant to be resting, Neria, not laughing like a lunatic." Wynne tutted as she entered the room, "I hope you are feeling better, child." She smiled at the bard, who could only smile back whilst recovering from the laughter.

"I am fine, Wynne, thank you for checking up on me." Leliana remarked, "I asked Neria but she is useless, is there any news that I've missed?" Neria gave an indignant huff and tried to look angry with Leliana but her eyes betrayed her amusement at the bard.

"I bring good news, Leliana, a Templar ship has been spotted in the lake. It is half a day's travel out but chances are that our Warden is coming home." Leliana perked up at that, almost instantly trying to jump out of the bed. "Slow down, child, they won't be here till at least the evening meal, so relax. I'm sure Lyla will come and check on you first chance she gets, she wouldn't leave your side when she was here last."

Wynne had her suspicions that the pair were close. She had known love once and she knew just how poisonous it could be to ones morals. Love blinded a person, masked any decision regarded a loved one. Lyla couldn't afford to let such foolishness overtake her now, her role was too important to throw it all away for the Orlesian. However, Wynne knew she could be wrong, the elf was incredibly racist, and the chances of her falling for a human seemed slim to none. If she could find the time she would talk to the elf, remind her of her duty to the world.

**-FTDTD-**

When Alistair found the time, he tried to stay with Bann Teagan. He remembered the man being kind to him as a child and he wanted, nay needed, to get to know the man once again. The Bann remembered him as well, fond memories of a child too young for decorum and proper etiquette. As a child, Alistair would often run through the castle covered in mud, hordes of servants chasing after him. It always amused Teagan to no end, he would try to help the boy escape punishment every time he did it, and not just because of his father.

Teagan had known from the beginning that Alistair was a royal bastard. However, he also knew that if he were revealed to the kingdom he would have been an embarrassment to the throne. Now though, he was all that was left of the Theirin bloodline. Whether Alistair knew it or not, he was the rightful heir to the throne and Teagan had no doubts that his brother would use that to bring the man to power, elevating his own position as he did so.

That wasn't to say that Eamon didn't care for the heir. In fact, it was quite the opposite. As Alistair grew up, he all but pampered the boy, or as much as one could pamper a serving boy. It was bad enough that his wife began to suspect that he was Eamon's own. It was this suspicion that drove Eamon to put Alistair in the Chantry, an act he quickly regretted. Eamon had begun to see the child as his own and it pained him to be parted from the bastard but he knew that his duty to his wife was greater than that to his brother-in-law's bastard.

King Maric had married Eamon's sister many years ago and unfortunately for their family, Eamon's sister, Rowan, only bore one child to the king before falling ill and eventually succumbing to it. Cailen, her only child, was but three years old when she passed but he had a close family who helped each other through the pain. Two years after her death however, Alistair was borne to a woman unknown to all but Maric.

Eamon has sheltered the boy as a child but Teagan knew that he would no longer hide the rightful heir. Moreover, he agreed. They needed a Theirin on the throne and he knew that Alistair would be a good king, even if Alistair couldn't see it himself.

"Bann Teagan?" A servant appeared at the doorway of the study. Teagan had been looking over the Warden treaties. "The Warden-Commander has returned and she has a whole host of mages with her. They are requesting your presence at the throne room."

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla looked around the small ship deck; it was startling how many people were required just to get the boat to move. Dalish elves rarely sailed and this was Lyla's first time, and if she had anything to do with it, her last. To say she didn't have sea legs was an understatement as the elf had spent the majority of the short trip with her head over the side, evacuating her lunch.

By the time they docked Lyla had recovered enough to walk unaided. Her stomach injury whilst healed still caused her pain and that coupled with the remnants of seasickness made for a very uneasy elf. She made her way to the gangplank and led the First Enchanter off the ship, towards Redcliffe docks.

As the village was still recovering, it was not strange to see no one working the docks however, that's not to say it was empty. Alistair, Neria, and Zevran had all come to meet the Warden and witch at the ship, Neria rushing forward and embracing her friend in a small hug before stepping back and allowing their business to continue.

"Felas, miss me?" Lyla smirked as she approached; the elf mage to her right looked slightly embarrassed at the emotion she had just displayed. "I hope you haven't managed to burn down the castle or anything whilst I was away."

"Blast it, how did you know?" He gestured towards the obviously intact castle behind him, "It's all gone, Lyla, all of it. Honestly, I blame Zevran. It was all him." Zevran bowed his head and started laughing quietly to himself whilst Lyla just giggled outwardly.

"First you try to assassinate me, now you're burning down shemlen castles? Oh what will we do with you, Zevran?" She pondered.

"He tried to assassinate you?" An Orlesian voice cried from across the docks, "How could you let an assassin stay here with my child?" Isolde had arrived, with Teagan in tow.

"Seriously, shem? You think that an assassin who, by the way has done nothing but help you, is more dangerous than the demon inside your child, what is wrong with you?" Lyla shook her head and stepped back to allow the First Enchanter to join the conversation. "This is First Enchanter Irving. He is the man who is going to save your son."

The mage started to explain to the nobles how he was going to cleanse Connor but as Lyla had heard it all she just drowned it out and allowed her mind to wander. She was secretly worried about Leliana; the bard hadn't come to meet her at the docks, had she not woken up yet? Worse, had something happened to her? As if hearing Lyla's inner monologue, Neria took her aside and spoke in quiet whispers, "Leliana woke up a few days ago, lethallan. She's been worrying about you ever since, what do you say we leave everyone else to deal with this for now and go see her?" A smile grew on Neria's face as she spoke.

"Ma nuvenin, lead the way, lethallan." Lyla followed the elf up the path to the castle leaving Alistair to deal with the mages and nobles.

He was doing a good job at it as well. Isolde, to her credit, was not panicking as much as one perhaps could when one's child was possessed by a demon. Nevertheless, she was panicking, despite all of the assurances from Irving and the mages he had brought with him. It was only Teagan who managed to quiet her enough to listen. Irving explained that the ritual would take most of the night to prepare but first thing in the morning, it should be ready. He then explained that they would have to send a mage into the fade to fight the demon and since Lyla summoned the mages there, he would only accept her choice of whom to send. Morrigan, Wynne, or Neria were Alistair's first ideas but he knew that whilst Morrigan may be the most powerful combative mage they had, she would be unwilling to help save the child. She had said often enough already that it was a useless venture and that they should just kill the child to be rid of it quickly. Wynne was busy healing the injured army that remained from the battles before and whilst Neria was getting stronger by the day, she was still young and inexperienced. It was another choice that seemed impossible to Alistair and he found himself, certainly not for the first time, thankful that he wasn't in charge of anything more important than dressing himself.

**-FTDTD-**

Leliana was sitting at the foot of her bed, waiting on Neria's return. They had been chatting together when a servant arrived and told them of the Templar boat's arrival. Leliana had made to leave for the docks but Neria forbid it. Claiming the woman was still too weak to leave the castle and although Leliana knew she was strong enough, she stayed behind with Neria's promise that she would bring the Warden straight to her. So here she sat, wringing her hands and letting her mind run away with worry.

She was a bard, Maker's breath, why was she so nervous about seeing Lyla again? She had had feelings for people before so why was this so different, why did it turn her into a ball of nerves at the idea of seeing her friend? Once, Leliana had thought herself graceful, confident but it seems that all of that was gone now, had Marjolaine changed her that much? Or could it just be that Lyla was different that the men and women Leliana had been with before.

Her internal monologue was interrupted by barking in the hall outside her room. Instantly the butterflies in her stomach disappeared and she was excited. Revas bound into the room first and as Leliana stood to greet them, Revas all but tackled her back to the bed.

"Leli!" Lyla squeaked as she ran across the small room to the bard, "I'm so glad you're ok, I was so scared." Lyla pushed the dog out of the way and embraced the human woman. A blush crept across her face and reached the tips of her ears as she realised Neria was still in the room.

"I'll give you some space to… welcome each other." Neria winked as she backed out of the room, "Come, Revas." The hound bounded after her and suddenly Lyla and Leliana were alone.

"How have you been, Lyla?" Leliana asked after a few moments, the hug hadn't stopped and the warmth of the elf warmed Leliana's heart. "I've missed your company."

"I'm ok now, though I must say having a group of Templars, mages, Morrigan, and Revas as company made me miss you even more." Lyla reluctantly released the human and sat on the bed, one of her braids fell in front of her face, and as she moved it back behind her ear, Leliana let out a gasp.

"Your ear, what happened, Da'mi?" Leliana reached a hand out and brushed it across the scar on Lyla's left ear, she gasped again at the horror of it.

"We were attacked on the way to the mages. Some crazy woman and her friend, she managed to take me unawares and tried to cut my ear off. Morrigan killed her friend and when the woman realised she stabbed me in the stomach and took off into the night. It was strange. She was saying things about someone's pet and a nightingale." Leliana gasped once more and collapsed on the bed.

"Nightingale? No…" She started shaking her head and brought her knees to her chest, "She's found me, how could she have found me?" Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked across at Lyla, "You should cast me out. She is too dangerous to risk everyone's safety."

"Who is too dangerous, Lethallan?" Lyla edged closer and placed a hand on the woman's knee where Leliana gladly took it in her own. "And I would never cast you out. You are my clan now, da'assan, I protect my clan."

"Marjolaine, it must be her, she always called me her pet and often 'Nightingale' because of my singing. The woman she sent after you, she is a bard as well, she must be." Leliana shook as she looked up at Lyla, a fire burning in her eyes of which Lyla had never seen. "They must be brought to justice for what they have done. If we find Marjolaine, or this bard, we must confront them, Lyla."

"Ma nuvenin, lethallan, I promise. We have no idea where she is but if we find her, I will kill them both for what they have done." Leliana looked up but before she could say anything, a knock was heard from the door.

"Lyla, are you there?" Alistair called through the door, "The First Enchanter needs you."

"Can you come along, Leli? I may need you if I have to spend more time with those insufferable Templars." Lyla stood and Leliana soon followed as they left the room, still holding hands.

Alistair swiftly told the pair about the plans of the First Enchanter and the fact that Lyla is the only person that he trusted the decision of who to send into the fade. As they approached the main hall, Lyla stopped the group and with a final squeeze of Leliana's hand, she released it to talk to the woman. "Leliana, go find Neria for me, tell her to come to the hall as quickly as possible." Leliana nodded and set off in the assumed direction of the elf. "Felas, tell me Zevran is in the hall now?" when the Warden nodded she continued, "Get him here for me, now. Come back yourself, there is something I need to discuss between the three of us."

Alistair was gone but a moment before returning to the small corridor, Zevran was close behind wondering what exactly required his presence and he did not waste any time in asking.

Lyla briefly explained how she had been attacked on the way to the tower and how she now believed it was Marjolaine who had ordered the attack on her. Unfortunately, this meant that she had to betray Leliana's confidence and tell them about her past or at least the part where she was a bard. Alistair, to his credit, was extremely surprised but did not seem to judge the woman in any way and Zevran just nodded as though he already knew.

"The asha'alas is going to be coming after Leliana next. We cannot let her harm my bard. Zevran, every camp we make I want you to survey and report to me on any weaknesses a would-be assassin would exploit. Felas, I've already decided that we are going to have to double our watches, as the only members of my clan who can detect the darkspawn we need to have a constant watch for them as this blight worsens. If Zevran tells us of any weaknesses, we can keep an eye out for them whilst we keep watch." Lyla kept her voice down as she spoke, she knew that Leliana would be back at any moment and she didn't want the woman to realise how much trouble they were going through to protect her but to Lyla she was easily worth it. "Any questions?"

The men shook their heads, the plan was simple and easy to implement into their routine. Zevran grinned inwardly though, like Neria he had noticed the blossoming relationship between the Warden and bard and now he had his proof, Lyla was going out of her way to protect 'her bard' it was all too perfect.

Lyla strode confidently into the hall; she noted with interest that the nobles had kept to one corner away from the practicing mages, as if worried that their mere presence would disturb any ritual that was being made. Leliana and Neria had gathered by the entrance and upon seeing Lyla, they started towards her, Revas bounding ahead as usual.

"Aneth ara, lethallan, I need to ask a favour of you." She began, as soon the mage was close enough. When Alistair had told her of the decision ahead, Lyla's mind instinctively knew whom she would ask to enter the beyond. Morrigan had no great wish to help the child and had only done so far because of Lyla and whilst Wynne was a more experienced mage, she was still too busy tending to the many injuries from the battle days before. The only answer to the question was Neria. She was young and inexperienced but Lyla had seen her fight in the tower and she knew how powerful the elf could be if tested, this was the perfect test as far as the Warden was concerned. "A mage needs to enter the beyond, Neria. They will need to destroy the demon that has taken over the da'len and not succumb to its seduction. I trust you, Lethallan, with my life and more importantly, with my clans life. We have said I am this small clan's Keeper, which makes you my First, Neria. Are you willing and capable enough to do this task for me?"

Neria took a moment to take it all in. Lyla had dropped a lot on her in that one speech and she was unsure if she understood it all correctly. The Warden trusted her enough to call her 'her First' Neria could scarcely believe it. There was also the fact that Lyla wanted Neria to face up against an extremely powerful demon, a feat that would usually terrify Neria but to make matters worse she would have to face it in its home territory, the Fade. The more Neria dwelled on it though the more aware she was that she could do it. She was Elvhen, she would not bend her knee to some demon just because she was too scared to fight, that was not her people's way and it would not be hers. She became acutely aware of the silence of the room as it waited for Neria to answer.

"I can do it." There it was Neria's confidence in one short sentence. She was no longer scared to face this demon, she was excited, she could finally prove that she was worthy of her people and not a little child that needed protecting. She was an asha not a da'len and although she did not have to vallaslin to show it, she could prove it.


	27. Neria's Confidence

Chapter 27 – Neria's Confidence

Neria's confidence had left her as quickly as it arrived and now, four hours later, she sat in her room reading quietly to calm herself down.

"What was I thinking?" she muttered to herself, "I'm hardly qualified to take on a flaming demon." She dropped the book to her lap and craned her head to look at the stone ceiling, wondering aloud what could possibly have made her make such a rash decision.

"I believe you can, Neria." Wynne entered the room. "You are much stronger than you realise, whether it's your elven blood or the training you received at the tower, you are much stronger than I was at your age. You defeated a demon once before, in your harrowing, this will be just as dangerous, however I believe in you. And so does Lyla, Leliana and I'm sure I heard Zevran talking to some servants about how powerful you are. Unfortunately, I haven't come here just too shamelessly compliment your skills, Neria, Irving is ready for you."

Neria rose from the bed, what little confidence she had mustered draining from her as she did. As she walked towards the hall where the mages had set up, nerves began to develop in her stomach, and by the time she arrived, she was positively nauseous with fear. Lyla and Leliana were sitting in the corner chatting as she entered but as they spotted her Lyla rushed over, Leliana shortly behind.

"Lethallan, I have a gift for you." Lyla spoke, reaching into her shirt and removing her necklace, it was made up of dozens of intricately carved beads, some were wolves, some bears, and others were creatures Neria could not recognise. "This is the last possession I have from my mother, it has brought me good luck, and I believe the creators bless the wearer. Take it, lethallan, for now at least, may it grant you some protection against the demon." Neria clasped the necklace in her hands, blinking back tears at the gift as Leliana put a hand on her arm.

"You can do this, Neria, singers will be writing songs of this in years to come. Good luck, may the maker watch over you."

Neria made her way towards the centre of the room and marvelled at the advanced magic that she was witness to. Lyrium dust had been drawn into runes and arranged in a circle that surrounded a singular chair in the centre. Seven mages stood at specific runes in the circle and were busy weaving magic into them, the dust had begun to glow blue, as the magic in the room grew stronger. Neria placed the Dalish necklace around her neck and with a silent prayer to the Creators; she sat in the chair. Irving shot her a smile as the world began to fade and almost instantly her mind was ripped from her body, violently flying across the void towards the Fade, or the Beyond as her people would call it.

Her head ached and she had to fight the urge to shake it clear as she rose from her knees. Looking around she was greeted by the surreal atmosphere of the Fade, the floating islands of strange rock and nothingness below them that she remembered from her harrowing.

Whilst she was nervous about facing this unknown demon, it would not be her first time fighting one in the Fade. All mages were required to go through a trial to become qualified, The Harrowing. A young apprentice mage would be thrust into the fade, in a ritual not unlike this one, and forced to face a demon to prove their strength. Neria defeated hers in record time, not even bothering to listen to its bargaining, as she was too scared she would be unable to resist it if they talked. Afterwards, Solana, her human friend from the circle, made her realise that killing it was in a way resisting the demons seduction and Neria knew then that she was strong enough to be a mage. That day seemed so far away now, her life had changed immeasurably, and whilst the situation seemed quite similar Neria still felt out of her depth but there was nothing she could do about that now, she must fight onwards. She stepped forward slowly, testing her body for weakness but when she felt nothing unusual, she continued down the only route that appeared open to her.

She felt nothing unusual but she definitely saw strange things ahead. Ghostly apparitions of a man and a boy walked around a dozen times over. The same man and boy each time, some shouting to each other but never truly seeing one another. Neria walked past and sometimes through the ghosts, trying her best to ignore all around her when she saw a small desk with a man sitting at it. This man was the same as the ghostly ones, his grey hair was cut just above the shoulder and a long grey beard, studiously trimmed, however he seemed to be whole, not transparent, and faint like the ghosts around them.

"You there!" he called, "Have you seen my son? He is here somewhere but this blasted fog, I cannot see anything."

"You must be the Arl, you and your son are in the Fade, Ser." Neria spoke softly, not wanting to upset the man any more than was necessary. She was not entirely sure if she was truly speaking to the Arl or whether it was one of the demons tricks.

"The fade? Demons? Is… Is my son in danger?" The man's voice broke through fear for his child.

"He is, My Lord, but I will do my best to save him and yourself. Please trust me." Neria placed a hand on the man and it seemed to calm him slightly.

"Yes. Yes, I trust you. Please help Connor; I will do what I can to help." Neria smiled once more at the man before stepping past him, she had seen something of interest in the distance behind him and wanted to discover what it was. There was a strange purple glow emanating from a small cave and she somehow recognised it.

As she approached, she could feel the magic in the glow, and it set her skin on edge. She had definitely felt this power before, the last time she was in the fade. The glow, she remembered, was from a strange portal that would instantly transport her to another part of the Fade, stepping forward she felt her body disappear for a moment before reappearing again on a different island. It was not a pleasant experience.

This island was slightly different, whilst it still had the strange, alien terrain from before, there was also odd humanesque structures lining the path, deciding there was probably no other way Neria followed them, drawing her staff as she did so. She muttered a small spell and her body became encased in moving stone armour to protect her if her suspicions of an ambush were correct. A boy crying in the distance almost made Neria let down her guard but she knew better than that and calmly walked towards the noise.

"You there, are you the one that made father sick?" A small boy stood at the top of a hill, the path led directly to him. He was wearing what Neria knew to be noble clothing and had the same hair colour as Isolde, this must be Connor.

"It's ok, da'len." Neria used the Dalish words, hoping to calm herself as much as the boy before her, "I am here to help, and I won't hurt you."

"No! You're here to hurt father, I won't let you!" Connor started convulsing and screaming in pain. Neria stepped back in shock and was glad of it when a moment later the boy's body erupted and a demon stood where he once had. The demon had the form of a naked woman but with a strange tail and grotesque horns growing from the top of her head. Neria recognised it instantly, this was a desire demon, and they were powerful monsters second only to pride demons. Neria knew if this was the demon that had caused this trouble; she would be in for the fight of her life.

She instinctively fired a stone fist from her staff, knocking the demon on its arse, as she retreated backwards. The demon started chanting and Neria felt its magic worming its way through her mind, trying to stop her from fighting onwards. Using a great deal of her magic, Neria cast a powerful fireball at the woman before her and set her on fire. The demon screamed and disappeared, leaving Neria alone.

"Maker's breath. Mythal." Neria cursed as she felt inside her robe for the necklace, she still couldn't decide which god was hers and instead elected to use both for now. She knew as a Dalish elf, the creators were her people's gods but it was hard to fight thirteen years of indoctrination and brainwashing to believe in the chantry's teachings.

She spotted another portal and stepped into it. The next island was much the same as this one and upon following another path, she spotted Connor once more. This time, instead of talking to the boy she decided to just outright attack. She charged towards the child and sent a stone fist ahead of her, causing the boy's body to explode once again and the desire demon was back but she was not alone. A rage demon appeared beside her, its body made up of the hottest lava dripped, as it slid across the floor towards Neria. Deciding that the rage demon was the immediate threat, Neria turned her staff towards it and cast a cold spell towards it. Ice and snow erupted from the end of the weapon and covered the demon, slowing it down considerably but not completely eradicating it. As she started chanting for another spell, she felt the pull of the desire demon in her mind once more, calling for her to stop fighting and join her. She ignored the voice and cast a shield around herself, it was usually designed to stop spells from hitting her, but she hoped it would serve the same purpose with the demons seduction magic, and was pleasantly surprised to find it did. With her mind clear once more she turned to finish off the rage demon once more but it had already reached her, her rock armour prevented to worst of the damage but when the demon swung its great, magma arm at her, it was agony. She screamed and managed to cast a spell to freeze it in place, with a swift stone fist she shattered the creature and continued towards the desire demon. The creature lifted her hand and froze Neria to the spot.

"Finally, we can have a chat, my dear." She purred and stroked Neria's cheek, "You have no idea what potential you have, do you? Such a shame for such a pretty thing."

Neria fought the spell with all her might but it was fruitless, she was stuck in place for now, she had to distract the demon from the spell so she could counteract it, time to play along. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, so it does speak." The demons hand continued stroking Neria's cheek as she spoke, "The things I could teach you. You aren't the first elf to come into my domain. I have learnt a lot of their old magic; I would teach you it all if you joined me."

"You can teach me elven magic?" Neria couldn't help herself, she had been planning to just toy with the demon until she could free herself but this offer was sorely tempting. "Prove it, teach me something first and I give my word that I will help you."

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla had found a quiet corner of the courtyard to sit and think, the last few days had been a whirlwind of activity, and she had had little time to herself. Sitting beneath a bare tree, she sighed in pleasure, it was a hot day, and she had managed to find the one spot of shade.

She took her bow off from her back and started plucking at the string, playing a familiar song. She had found at an early age that her love of hunting and music combined well in this weapon, if she held the string just right, she was able to play a few different notes. The words to an old Elven song came easily to her and as she began softly singing to herself memories of Lothering flew back to her.

"That's a lovely song." Lyla almost jumped at the voice, she had been so wrapped up in her music that she hadn't realised that Wynne had approached her.

"Ma serannas, Wynne, it would sound better if I used proper instruments but I will have to make do." Lyla began strumming the bowstring once more, playing a slightly slower, and more mournful song. "MY sister taught me this one, it is meant to be played on a lute, but I think it sounds beautiful with a bow." Before too long the majority of their party had gathered around the small tree. Alistair sat next to Wynne, devouring what seemed to be some sort of animal leg, whilst Zevran took his place just beside him, smirking at the mess the man was making. Leliana sat next to Lyla, placing a hand on the elf's shoulder as she lowered herself to the floor; Lyla turned her head to smile at her and changed the tune she was playing. It was back to the song she played the first time they met and Lyla knew that Leliana would recognise it, and recognise it she did. Leliana began, softly at first, singing the elven words to the song as the song began to reach a crescendo. Lyla joined in and by the end of the song the group were clapping along and cheering. They sat and talked for a while before Wynne addressed their leader.

"Tell me, Lyla, how did you become a Grey Warden?" Though the question was asked quietly, the rest of the group ceased all their conversations and went silent in anticipation for the answer.

"The short story is that I got tainted and had to join the wardens to save my life." Lyla coldly stated. She hated thinking back on those days, losing Tamlen to that mirror was a wound that was still open and sore, one that she would prefer to just forget and ignore.

"Ah, so you became a Warden out of necessity? Still, Duncan must have seen something special in you otherwise he would not have recruited you." She smiled across at the elf, reading the angry stare on Lyla's face and trying to calm it. "You must be very proud to represent your tribe and the Dalish as a Grey Warden."

"The keeper forced me to go." Lyla spat, "I would have rather died." The group gasped and Leliana unconsciously took the elf's hand in her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Sometimes it gives me comfort to think that everything will end up as it is meant to be, that it will be alright." Wynne smiled but it fell from her face when she saw the murderous look on the elf's face.

"Meant to be?" She spoke in a cold, quiet voice, most unlike her usual loud anger. "You think it was meant to be?" Leliana gasped in pain as Lyla tightly squeezed her hand back before letting it go and rising to her feet. "My best friend died, shemlen. I was forced to leave my sister, mother, and my clan, and you think that was meant to be?" She was shouting now and the whole courtyard was staring at the group. "You try to give wisdom, shemlen, but instead you speak of things you do not understand. That day I was forced to leave everything I knew and live with shemlen." She spat the last word and walked away from the group, Revas bounded behind her growling at anyone that came too close to them.

"Ser Warden!" A shout from the castle door brought the attention of the group before they had a chance to recover. Lyla turned from her path and looked towards the door. A small man was standing in the doorway, his simple rags showed who he was, a servant of the castle. "I've been asked to find you all, the boy has awoken!"

The group immediately leapt to their feet, Lyla was rushing across the courtyard before the rest of them had managed to make a move barging past the servant, knocking him off his feet. As she made her way through the entrance hall and up the stairs to the main bedroom, where Connor had been hiding, she could hear Sten's rumbling tones echoing down towards her, he didn't sound happy.

"The Bas Saarebas is still gone. She is taken by the demon we must end it." Lyla burst into the room to see Irving and Teagan standing over the unconscious body of Neria, she had been moved to the bedroom once her mind was sent to the beyond. Sten was standing over her and lifting his large sword above his head. He ready to swing it down and end the life of Lyla's first.

"Stop." She growled as she entered the room. The Qunari turned to face her, his face matching the anger that was showing on her own and he growled his disapproval.

"The elf is taken by a demon. We must destroy her and it." He growled at her. "I will kill this thing, you cannot stop me." Revas entered the room and looked between the two people he respected but upon realising the Qunari was attempting to threaten his master he barked at Sten and jumped in between Neria and the Qunari.

"You will step back, Sten." Lyla warned, her voice was cold, allowing no compromise. "She is strong. If she wakes and it is not her, we will kill her. Until then we let her live. You will not harm my clan."

Sten stood between the hound and the elf, knowing that if he attacked he could not win. The elf by herself was a formidable warrior, one he would relish defeating when the Qunari invaded this land but fight the elf and the dog would be foolish. Revas had a true warrior's spirit and knew his loyalty to his master; no matter how close the dog had grown to the Qunari, he would not betray the elf. "Parshaara. You promised to find my Asala; I will do as you ask but if the bas Saarebas kills us all, do not blame me." He growled before marching to the corner of the room, keeping a wary eye on the sleeping mage.

Lyla walked over to the bed and reached over to the sleeping elf. She took the necklace in her hand and thumbed it gently before looking at the mages face. "Falon'Din, guide my first beyond the veil and bring her back to us."


	28. Neria, Keeper?

Chapter 28 – Neria, Keeper?

Neria knew that the demon was not to be trusted but she just couldn't help it. She had read too many texts describing desire demons to be that naïve but something about the situation made it hard for her to think. The demon, or Enamour, as Neria had learnt, taught her some keeper magic, and asked for nothing in return allowing her to return to the real world untouched.

Or so it claimed.

However, what did it matter now? She was back in Redcliffe, free from the fade and victorious. Lyla was sitting in the corner of the room, admiring the blade of her axe, as Neria awoke, "Lethallan!" She gasped as the elf sat up, "Don't move, I'll fetch Wynne for you. A lot has happened since you saved Connor." It was strange, this was definitely Redcliffe yet, there was something different, something that was obviously wrong but Neria could not put her finger on what, it was infuriating.

Wynne came quickly, as if she was just standing outside the door waiting to be called in, and rushed to Neria's side. "Child, you did it." She gushed over the elf, checking her over whilst talking. "I am so very proud of you. You have defeated one of the most powerful demons I have ever dealt with."

"Yes, well done, my First." Lyla beamed, "If you are quite finished though, Wynne, I would like to talk to Neria alone. I have news for her." Wynne smiled and bowed to the warden and left the room, leaving the two elves to chat. "I told Leli!" Lyla whispered, "She feels the same way about me, I owe it all to you, lethallan, ma serannas." Lyla went on to describe the scene to Neria. She had told her on a moonlit night just outside the castle. She spoke of how nervous she was to speak to the human but as Lyla continued Neria got distracted. She had realised what was different about the situation, Lyla's hair. She usually kept it tied up a tight braid crowning her head before falling to a short ponytail, but now it was long and full flowing. Neria had always thought that despite the scarred exterior and aggressive looks that Lyla was an attractive elf but now her hair was long and sweeping over her shoulders, It made her look magnificent and for the first time Neria realised that her Commander was truly beautiful.

Another thought occurred to her as Lyla continued. Life in the tower was closed off and very tight-knit, which naturally led to a lot of gossip and mundane activities. Of all of those, Neria's favourite was always styling other mages hair, or her own. Therefore, when she first met the warden, she couldn't help but imagine her with long hair. When Lyla had left to go to the circle for help Neria spent a lot of time chatting with Leliana. One such time she had discussed the Wardens hair, of all things, Leliana expressed a love for the style that Lyla usually wore it in but Neria distinctly remembered saying that she wished the elf had long enough hair to wear down her shoulders, exactly as she did now.

Neria's mind raced, she must still be stuck in the fade, and it was obvious now. The closer she looked at anything the more unreal it looked, the bed was slightly too big, the walls had the wrong dimensions and the people all looked slightly different. Fear hit Neria like a bull, she had been foolish to trust the demon, and now she was paying the price.

She had to get free, somehow.

"Who are you?" she demanded of Lyla, she knew now that it couldn't be her commander, not really. "Are you Enamour? Or some lesser demon from her demesne?"

"What are you talking about, lethallan?" Lyla smiled kindly at the mage, almost patronizing in her tone. "I think you may still be confused from the battle. Let me just go and get Wynne once more."

"No." Neria growled, an uncanny impression of her keeper, "Tell me who you are or I will end you." Her fear had turned into anger now. Enamour dared trick her? She had been told all along that she was a powerful mage; it was time to prove it to herself. Using the keeper magic that the demon had foolishly taught her, she brought great roots out of the floor and captured Lyla in them. Lyla grunted in pain as the roots tightened on her.

"Very clever." The elf smirked, "It didn't take you long at all to figure it out did it? I warned Enamour that you were powerful, it is good at least to die knowing I was right. I shan't tell you anything." Lyla's body burst out, sending blood and gore all over the room as the roots exploded open, and her body was replaced with a desire demon.

Neria grabbed her staff from beside the bed and pointed it towards the demon before her. She muttered an incantation and sent a fireball directly at it, killing it instantly.

It was as if her eyes were opened for the first time. The world around her seemed to shimmer and glow for a second before her eyes adjusted, it had the strange dreamlike effect of the fade and Neria didn't realise why it had taken her so long to notice it. Moving towards the door, Neria placed her ear on it to listen into the hallway. It was silent so either there was no one out there or they were waiting for her.

Taking a chance, Neria dived out the door. She rose her weapon ready to unleash hell on anything outside and as expected, there was a pair of guardsmen waiting. With a smirk, the nearest guard rose his sword and shield, and charged her. Using what little knowledge she had learnt from Zevran and the rest, she parried the blow and span around to hit him in the back of the head with her staff. The guard fell to his knees but before Neria could capitalise on the situation his friend had her.

Strong arms gripped her waist and Neria struggled in vain against him, the guard who had charged her stood and walked towards her, raising a fist ready to strike out. Neria's flailing legs struck the approaching man in just the right spot, sending him to his knees once more and Neria managed to turn her head to bite her captor hard enough to be released.

She dove for her weapon and upon reaching it she span on the floor, landing on her back. She pointed the end of her weapon at the men and shouted a spell, causing a cone of cold to spray over them, freezing them to the spot. Not relaxing for a second, Neria cast a stone fist at each man in turn, shattering them completely. She had defeated them and now all that remained was finding Enamour. Using her gut feeling, Neria strode confidently towards the throne room, hoping that the demon was vain enough to makes it home there.

The throne room in the fade was extremely similar to the one at the real Redcliffe castle; the only major difference was the courtiers attending it. Instead of Bann Teagan, Lady Isolde or even the Arl himself occupying the chair it was an elven woman with an intricate vallaslin on her face. As Neria entered the room, it was all she could do not to gasp at the sight of her.

It was her mother.

Rather it was an accurate imitation of her. Neria only had a faint memory of the woman and it broke her heart to know that the demon had stolen that image from her mind. She could feel the burning rage staring to boil inside her as she walked towards the throne, paying no mind to any other creatures that may have been in the room.

"Change." She growled as she approached, "Change your form now or I will burn your flesh from your bones." Neria had never felt so angry in her life; all she wanted to do was destroy the monster that dared corrupt her mother's form.

"Da'len." The demon spoke. It had her mother's voice and hearing it from this freak of nature made Neria's stomach turn, she had to stop herself from retching whilst forcing herself to listen. "How could you be so rude to your friends? Now you're being so horrible to your mother. Naughty children get punished, Da'len, did I never teach you that?"

The demon rose from its seat and raised its left hand towards Neria, who was marching towards her. The elf could feel the demon worming its way into her head again, trying to force her to stop moving but she would not listen. She had fallen for that trick once before and it would not work again, she was smarter than that. Muttering an Arcane shield incantation, Neria kept walking towards the throne. As she reached the steps leading to the throne, Enamour panicked, the elf was much stronger than the demon first realised and despite the fact they were in her home territory, the elf was nearly over powering her.

"Die, demon." Neria growled as she struggled to rise her staff. The pull of the demon was stronger now, almost too strong but Neria pushed past it. Her staff finally lined up with the demon and she uttered an incantation. Roots rose from the ground and cocooned the monster before her. "You taught me too well, 'Mother'" her voiced oozed hatred and sarcasm as she spat the title at the demon, "I warned you I would burn the flesh from your bones. You should have heeded it." She shouted another spell; a fireball erupted from the end of her staff and ignited the roots. The demon began to scream in pain as Neria just laughed, the anger she was feeling now falling away and the mage was overjoyed that she had beaten the demon finally, she had won.

**-FTDTD-**

Bann Teagan, Lady Isolde, and Alistair sat around a round table in the great hall. Teagan had once again bypassed the Warden-commander and was asking Alistair's opinion on various decisions he had to make around the keep, the main one being the problem of the blood mage in the dungeon.

As soon as Lyla had left to reach the tower, Jowan had once more been locked up. The argument that a blood-mage was too evil and powerful to be left free was one that Alistair found himself agreeing with, even if some of his party did not. Being trained as a Templar leads one to have certain views on magic that other people in his group did not have, for example, it was only Wynne and himself that believed the man to be dangerous. However, since he was the senior warden at the time, or rather the senior human warden, the decision had fallen to him and he decided that the mage should go back in the cells.

He was not proud of this decision but it was the right one to make. Alistair hated making decisions, he hated leading, he hated responsibility, and now he hated Bann Teagan for putting him in this mess. He was not the Warden-Commander, he should not have to make any decisions, but Teagan disagreed. The Bann argued that he was the more experienced Warden and should be in charge but Alistair believed that it was just ingrained racism and a hatred of Lyla that made Alistair his favoured Warden. This decision, about Jowan's life, was not one that Alistair wanted to make, he had to find Lyla and force her, well ask her kindly, to make the decision for him.

So it was, that he politely left the hall and went in search of his fellow warden, eventually finding her sat in the corner of the bedroom that Neria had been placed in. She was sat talking quietly with Leliana, a usual activity for her and Alistair felt a tinge of jealousy that the bard had something he never would from Lyla, a friendship. Yes the elf seemed to respect him but because of his past, and because he had lied to her in the past she would never truly see him as a friend and that hurt.

"Lyla?" He spoke as he entered, "The Bann needs you to make a decision about the blood-mage."

Lyla growled in frustration, soliciting a giggle from the Orlesian before addressing the man, "I already made that decision before you shemlen locked him up again. He was to go free." Lyla rose from the chair and crossed the room towards the door, "Follow me, Alistair, we will end this once and for all. Leliana, come and find me if she wakes up." She whistled and her hound rose from the other side of the bed and followed her. Alistair had not even seen the dog in the room and jumped at the sight of him.

Lyla marched through the corridors and down the stairwell to make her way to the great hall, barging past any guards who got in her way and generally acting every bit the pissed off elf she was. When she arrived in the hall, Teagan jumped at the sight of her and Isolde visibly shuddered.

"You." She growled whilst pointing her finger at the Bann. "How many times do I have to tell you, shemlen, that I am the Warden-Commander and you go to me to make decisions. " She sat down opposite him and motioned for Alistair to sit next to her. There was a mess of papers on the table in front of her written in both Ferelden and Orlesian and Lyla had no idea what any of it said. She asked Alistair to bring her up to speed on what was happening and before long had the general idea of what decisions Teagan needed to make.

"First, the blood-mage goes free." Teagan began to argue but Revas snarled at him, "I need more information on what this urn thing is before I make any decisions on that. What is it and why do you want my clan to find it."

"Whilst you saved my nephew, whatever the demon did to my brother has left him comatose. He is alive but only barely and all the magic of the circle has not been able to save him." Teagan spoke calmly, impressively so considering the hound growling at him.

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes will save my Eamon." Isolde cried, "My husband funded a lot of research in Denerim, a Brother Genitivi. When my love fell ill, I sent my knights to find out what he had discovered. The last we heard of him, before Eamon fell ill, was that he was close to discovering the relic's location but we cannot find him." She swore in Orlesian before tears overtook her and she sobbed into her hands.

"Once my first has recovered from fighting this demon, I will lead my clan to find the ashes for you. However, you must promise that your family and its soldiers will support the Grey Wardens in this war against the darkspawn." Lyla commanded with her voice full of the confidence that Alistair wished he had.

"Oui. Oui, we will help you anyway we can." Isolde sang, "Merci, Commander, thank you."

Before Lyla or anyone else could react, Leliana burst into the room with the joyous news that Neria was awake, and despite Sten's fears from earlier, she was herself.

"Alistair, find Morrigan and Wynne and get them to meet us in Neria's room. I want to believe that she is herself but they will know for sure." Leliana pouted at the elf before Lyla giggled quietly, "That face won't work on me, lethallan, it's not that I don't trust you but you are not versed in magic, only beautiful music. Accompany me back to her room?" Leliana took her arm as they walked towards the bedroom, talking quietly as Revas followed behind.

**-FTDTD-**

"You made a deal with the demon?" Lyla roared across the bed. Neria had been delighted to see her keeper but that excitement soon disappeared once she began telling her story and the decisions she made. "I am not schooled in the ways of magic but even I know that is stupid, Neria. How are we meant to trust you now? You could be possessed already and we won't know it." The warden began pacing the room and growled to herself. She stopped in front of Leliana and thrust a finger into her chest. "Leli, get Alistair now." Without another word, she turned back towards the bed and leant forwards, resting her arms on the end of it. "Do you understand what it is you have done, lethallan? If I can't trust if it's you or not then I have to get either the mages or the Templars to check. I don't even know if they have the ability to do so or not."

"The demon taught me keeper magic, Lyla, I had to learn." Was all that Neria could get out, the emotions that brimmed behind her eyes became too much and tears fell freely from them. She was terrified now, the Templars would kill her if they knew that she made a deal with a demon but it was worth it. Maker was it worth it. She now had the saplings of a knowledge of her forefathers, she could manipulate her magic in a way that she never knew was possible and it made her feel like she was an elf for the first time since she came to the circle. "Don't you understand that? I needed to learn my birthright. I am elvhen and I needed the magic."

"There is always another way, da'len." Lyla insisted. "I was going to take you to the elvhen and ask a keeper to teach you. Demand vir sulevanan to get you the writings of our magic. You did not need to risk possession." Lyla bunched her hands in the blanket before looking up at the elf, desperation in her eyes. "You may have killed yourself for a fool's folly. I will not allow the Templars to take you, lethallan, but if you are possessed I will not allow you to hurt my clan." The pair stayed in silence until Morrigan appeared at the doorway, followed closely by the bard and the Templar-warden.

Neria was made to explain what she had done. How she had made a deal with Enamour but managed to outsmart it in the end and defeat it. As she spoke, Morrigan moved closer to inspect her, calling blue flame to her hand she moved it towards the elf. As it began to brush over her face, Neria was relieved to find it did not burn instead it was mildly cooling. "T'is no sign of a demon. The elf is a fool and deserves no sympathy but there is no demon in her." Lyla let out a breath she did not realise she was holding and smiled to herself. It was finally over and they could leave the shemlen castle, for now.

Neria was free from the demon, or at least Morrigan was confident she was, and that was all that Lyla needed. However, it would not be enough for the Templars. As Lyla and her companions left Neria to rest, the Templars were waiting for them.

The Templar that the party had met at the top of the tower had accompanied Lyla and the mages to the castle. He had with him a small host of Templars, six in total, and all of them had gathered in the small hallway, armed and angry. The man, who Lyla had learnt was named Cullen, stood tall in front of her, his Templar armour fully polished and unmarked, whilst his unprotected neck was red and the veins in it bulging with anger. His blond hair, once styled, was dishevelled and he would have been handsome were it not for the stare of pure hatred on his face.

"Tempest." Cullen snarled, "Neria has been possessed. We must destroy the abomination before it kills us all." He made to barge past her but she would not move. Alistair and Leliana stood to her side, drawing what weapons they had whilst Morrigan muttered an incantation, instantly changing form to a bear. The Templar jumped back and spat at her.

"You will not harm her." Lyla stepped forward, she only had her dal'thanu on hand, foolishly leaving her sword in her tent, but she brought up the axe nonetheless. "You know who I am, shemlen. If you try to touch my first I will do more to you than I did to your brothers. She saved the boy and gained you a new mage. Be a good boy and walk away, no doubt you will be able to get a drink to celebrate the victory elsewhere."

"She is possessed." The Templar roared. "It is my job to destroy the mages who fall. A job I failed at the tower and one I will not fail here."

Lyla dived forward, using her momentum to force the man onto his back. She held the blade of her axe on his throat and looked up at the Templars behind him; they all stepped forward and raised their blades but quickly lowered them when Lyla's companions stepped around her, accompanied by a horrific roar from Morrigan. "She is beyond your grasp, seth'lin. As I told your commander, if you try to take her from me, I will invoke the right of conscription. She is mine now and will be until I say." She allowed the man to get up and stepped back from him. "Now, walk away, shemlen, before I have to hurt you."

Cullen started to protest before his fellow Templars grabbed his arm, pulling him back from the fight. "Very well, knife-ear, but I will be keeping an eye on your elven bitch. One sign of possession and I will destroy her."


	29. Birds and Darkspawn

Chapter 29 – Birds and Darkspawn

The group spent one last night in Redcliffe castle. Lyla allowed them one last night of comfort before leaving for the road again but decided that as much as she liked sleeping a bed, it just felt wrong. She camped out in a tent in the courtyard with Revas for company.

Morning sunlight broke through the gap in her tent flap and stirred her from her sleep but she did not truly wake until her hound's great tongue brushed across her face. She hugged the hound and rose from her bedroll, allowing herself a moment's prayer for the day before setting off inside the castle. After a long argument the night before, Teagan finally got his way and Lyla was to leave her tent to be collapsed by a servant. "a great honour to serve the Wardens" he had called it but Lyla was quick to notice he did no serving himself, only made his elves and poorer human peasants to do it for him.

It made her sick, how her people were treated by humans. However, it was alleviated slightly when she told herself that the flat-ears had chosen this life for themselves, and that the nobility treated other shemlen just as bad. It didn't make her feel any better about the luxurious life the Bann and Arl must live but it helped her understand it a little.

Reaching the dining hall, she was sickened to find she was secretly glad that there were servants. As horrible as their life may have been, they knew how to cook. Up until she joined the Wardens, all Lyla had really eaten was food cooked from campfires but the cooks at the castle were experts. When Isolde had left Orlais to marry the Arl, she had taken her personal chef with her and he was magnificent. Leliana had made Lyla try all different types of food the night before, showing her more than one rare Orlesian signature dish and as it turned out, Lyla's taste in food was similar to the bards, as she adored it.

The chef had seemingly worked through the night as now there was a broad selection of food for the party to break their fast with and despite her early rise, Leliana, Neria and Alistair were sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Lyla," Leliana rose from the table as the elf approached. "I know exactly what you'd love to eat, sit next to Alistair and I'll be right back." With a smile, Leliana dashed off towards the kitchen. Leaving a bemused Lyla to sit at the table.

"I was expected you to be last up, Felas, I was ready to send the dog in to wake you." Lyla smirked as she sat, "But it turns out that you woke up before me, I'm losing my touch."

Alistair groaned and looked up from his meal. "Teagan woke me to discuss more politics. I fear they are gonna to ask me to become king." He shuddered and looked down at his meal.

"Is that not a good thing?" Neria asked quietly. The night before had been harrowing for her. After the group left her bedroom, she had heard a fight outside her room. The Templars had demanded her but her keeper had refused. However, the Templar Knight Cullen was watching her like a hawk now. She had not left his sight since last night and even now, he was standing across the hall, staring holes into her.

"Me? King? Maker's breath, of course it wouldn't! I can barely decide what to eat in the morning, how would I run a kingdom?" Lyla snorted as Alistair stammered, the man was right. If his family wish to place Alistair on the throne, they will be sorely disappointed. He was too cowardly to lead the Wardens, not that Lyla would have listened to him anyway, how would he lead a country?

"Don't sell yourself short, Alistair." Leliana had swiftly returned with plates full of various pastries. Taking a seat next to their commander, she pointed at an odd-looking bread before looking back up at Alistair. "You are Maric's son. It is your birthright to lead the country."

Alistair continued to counter the points but Lyla was no longer listening, she had tried the pastry that Leliana had chosen for her, and it was heavenly. She had never really appreciated food before; the practicality of nomadic life didn't allow time for it. However now she could understand how people cared for it.

Alistair suddenly burst into laughter, as did Neria whilst Leliana smiled at the elf and moved closer to whisper in her ear. "You are moaning rather loudly, Lyla. I take it you are enjoying your meal?" A blush spread across the elf's face, reaching her ears before she managed to look up at the bard and nod.

"We're leaving as soon as everyone is up." Lyla managed to command after regaining some composure, "Neria, can you coordinate with Morrigan and Wynne to gather supplies for the journey, we will need elfroot and lyrium as well as food. We are going to Denerim but we will be stopping at Honnleath to get my golem. Alistair, see if you can get one of the shemlen to give us a horse and cart. We are carrying a lot of supplies now and I don't think the durgen'len will be following us to Honnleath." She paused for breath and dismissed her companions, leaving her alone with her hound and the bard.

"A golem then?" Leliana asked, "When we learnt of it, I didn't believe you would truly want to find it."

"Are you kidding?" Lyla giggled, "As a child, Merrill and I would make up stories about meeting fanciful creatures. Hers always seemed to include either a griffon or a dragon but mine; mine always had a golem in it. They are so powerful yet fight for their leader. Like the hunters of a clan but stronger."

Leliana smiled at her friend, enjoying the look of serenity that appeared across her face before telling her a story she had heard about golems. They sat in the hall, swapping stories and singing softly with each other to while away the hours until the party was ready.

**-FTDTD-**

It would take two days to travel to Honnleath following a dirt path through the dense forest that spanned south of Redcliffe; Lyla was delighted to be between trees again but the rest of the party where not so glad. The dwarven merchant, Bodahn, and his son had declined to join them on their travel to the small village but promised to wait for them in Denerim, saying that he liked the protection that a full group of hardened warriors brought.

It was mid-afternoon on their first days traveling and Lyla was once again chatting with Leliana at the front of the party. She suddenly felt a throbbing at the back of her head she had never felt before. It felt like a spider was tap dancing on her brain and with one look towards Alistair she knew what it meant.

Darkspawn. Lyla shot to attention, grabbing the sword and axe at her waist and raising her voice, calling to her companions. "Darkspawn! Everyone go for ranged attacks, let Alistair and I fight close for now. We can't risk you being infected. Sten, if you stay in your full armour you should be ok. Morrigan, bear, now." She turned to the bard by her side and in a quieter voice, "Can you sing and fight at the same time, Lethallan? ' Suledin' seems appropriate, don't you think?" With that comment, she was off. Rushing to the front of the group, Alistair hot on her tail.

The feeling was stronger here and it was disgusting. She could feel the darkspawn, feel their pure hatred, and feel their love of killing. It was a sick imitation of herself and it infuriated her. She stood her ground bracing herself for the monsters to appear before them and let out a growl; her dog copied her and snarled beside her.

Alistair stood strong alongside his commander as a group of hurlock burst through the treeline, snarling and spitting as they charged them. Lyla screamed in anger and charged back, raising her axe to swing at the first darkspawn she reached, chopping an arm as she went, she left the crippled monster for the rest of the group and head onwards. An alpha was standing back from the group seemingly laughing as Lyla approached it. She charged and so did it, they clashed and both fell back, the lighter elf falling away from the darkspawn and scrambling to her feet.

Alistair charged, as in all things he was less aggressive than his commander was but he was no less direct. Reaching the first hurlock, he dropped to one knee and brought his shield up, using the monsters momentum against itself to flip it over him, leaving it for one of his companions to finish. He saw Lyla fighting the big alpha and decided to keep the rest of its minions busy. Banging his sword on his shield, he roared, bringing the attention of the frontline of creatures. "Shit." And it was all he had time to say before they were upon him.

Zevran had seen a lot of fighting, it was an unfortunate side effect of being both a womaniser and an assassin, whether it was a target gone wrong or a husband wronged, and he had fought all of his adult life and liked to think himself an expert. This was more than he ever expected. He had seen both Lyla and Alistair fighting as well. A multitude of training fights and the attack on Redcliffe castle had served as taste of their ability but, again, this was more than he expected.

Watching the Wardens fighting their enemy was beautiful in a way. Lyla moved with such purpose, she forced her way through the line, as a wave forced its way through the ocean. Alistair was just as fantastic but if Lyla was a wave, Alistair was a rock. Where Lyla would slice through the lines, Alistair broke them completely. His shield became an extension of himself and he was dominating the darkspawn.

Despite the screams and grunts, the ringing of sword upon sword, the roars of bear and hound alike, despite all of this Leliana kept singing. It started slowly at first but as the song reached its crescendo so did her fighting. She took careful aim of each creature before firing an arrow, trying to ensure that she didn't distract herself by watching the Wardens fight. Lyla had taken on four of the creatures herself whilst Alistair took six on with Morrigan, leaving just four of the fourteen to the rest of the group, and they were dispatched quickly.

Morrigan fought alongside the male Warden, his shield, and her jaws making a frightful opponent for any monster coming at them, but it didn't stop them. Alistair would knock one to the ground and turn to another, confident that the witch would kill anything he left her, and she did. Her jaws bloody she stood tall, on her hind legs, and let loose an almighty roar, almost shaking the very trees surrounding them. Revas replied in kind.

Neria and Wynne had committed themselves to ensuring the Wardens and the rest of the group wasn't injured, or at least wasn't stay injured very long. Wynne had commanded the younger mage to keep her magic directed only on Lyla, leaving the rest of the group for the elder. This turned out to be a very wise decision as Lyla's tactic of forcing herself into the fray was a dangerous one and one that without her berserker rage and without the magic of her first would have killed her.

Despite all of the young mages, power after the fight Lyla was in pain. She was covered in cuts and bruises from her fight with the darkspawn and for the first time, questioning her own logic of jumping directly into the battle. She had a whole group of people to help her and she should have used them. She had found herself one on one with a much stronger enemy and she used her anger to her advantage. Using all the rage inside her blood she moved quicker than the darkspawn alpha could ever have imagined, yes her attacks may have lacked the strength they usually held but the speed at which she moved more than made up for it. It quickly tired her out though, and this was her downfall. After killing the alpha, she found herself cut off from her group by three hurlocks, three Hurlocks that she had to kill by herself. A problem that wouldn't have occurred if she hadn't been an idiot.

 _It was time,_ Lyla thought to herself,  _to learn all I can of tactics and leading a fight._  She had been going on pure instinct so far and whilst it had mostly worked out, she knew that she should be better. A better commander would have utilised their troops on the battlefield not leave them at the back. She knew that Wynne read most nights and that Leliana knew tales of great leaders, both women could be of a great help to her and even though Lyla would have to suffer many of Wynne's lectures, she knew it would be worth it.

The rest of her companions had reached her at this point and Lyla was surprised to find herself on her knees. The pain was unbearable as she stood but Lyla gritted her teeth and smiled at her group. Leliana looked worried and no doubt saw through the façade but the rest of her clan did not, and that was all that mattered right now, she could drink an elfroot potion later.

"Well done." She grunted through the pain; they were standing before her now, waiting for orders no doubt. "I don't want to risk anyone being tainted so Alistair and I will burn the bodies. The rest of you continue on a way and make camp. Once you have made one send someone to fetch us. Ma serannas."

The party silently dispersed. They were all tired from battle and unnerved from the darkspawn. It had been different fighting the demons at Redcliffe, they could pretend they were not facing the end of days there but here, fighting the blight was different. Not one of them would deny being scared.

To Lyla's pleasant surprise however, Leliana and Neria remained behind a moment, motioning for her to approach them. "You're hurt." Leliana's stern gaze broke through the mask of pain that Lyla was wearing and exposed it. Her voice was ice cold and it matched her face. "Were you not going to tell anyone? Were you going to be the strong, brave, hunter and carry on? You are a fool, Lyla Mahariel." The bard's voice softened and a small smile broke upon her face, "Let Neria heal your wounds, Da'mi. You are too important to leave injured."

"Ma nuvenin, Leli." The elf smiled fondly up at the human before waving her hands away. "Now, go. I don't want you getting lost from the group. You can come back and get us once a campsite has been found."

The bard smiled warmly at the elf and gently stroked the Warden's arm but just as quickly, she pulled away and was gone, leaving the two elves to deal with Lyla's injuries. Neria led the hunter to a fallen tree at the side of the battlefield, giggling softly to herself when she heard Alistair complaining about working alone. "Quiet down, Alistair. We will help you in a moment, unless you want me to set Lyla upon you?" The Warden shut up then and shook his head in protest. "Lyla, how bad is it?" There were visible cuts and wounds on her body and the elven armour that Lyla had been wearing since the start of the blight was nearly ruined. The once perfectly formed ironbark was now cut and deformed in most places, the hole from the elf's stomach wound a few days ago had been haphazardly fixed, and now the armour was more holes and mends than armour. She would need to get it fixed, or get different armour, now.

"Nothing too serious, lethallan. It is painful though, I feel like a herd of halla have been stomping all over my body." She looked down upon her body and inspected herself. Her voice hitched and she gasped as she saw the damage on her armour. "It's ruined isn't it? This was my father's armour and it's all I have left of him. June, I should have kept better care of it."

"June?" Neria was still learning about her heritage and she didn't recognise the name. She had lost so much and reminders like this just made her hate the Templars and the circle system that much more. "Who is June, keeper?"

"The god of crafts." Neria's magic had begun working through the Warden now and it was revitalising her. She smiled fondly at the young elf; she was so much like her sister at times that it was scary. Both her sister and Neria were so curious about every little thing they saw and both seemed to want to learn everything. "It is said that he taught the people how to build bows, knives, and camps. He is one of the few gods to create themselves. I'll admit though, I don't remember his story, unlike Mythal and Elgar'nan. I was always useless at craftwork. Ask me to hunt a deer across the whole forest and I'll do it with ease, ask me to build a bow or create a knife? Creators, I am useless. Fletching an arrow is about as far as my skill goes."

The magic had run its course and any pain that lingered in Lyla's body would soon dissipate, with a nod of the head Lyla walked past the mage, moving to help her fellow Warden stack the bodies. With the two of them, they made quick work of it, piling the fourteen corpses into the centre of the site.

"Neria, cast a fireball on them." Lyla ordered, standing back as he bodies were engulfed in flames. "Go back to banalhan." She cursed at the pyre.

The scent of burning flesh soon became too much for the threesome and they moved downwind of the flames, waiting in the middle of the pathway for Leliana to return. Lyla thought on the strange tapping in her skull that predicted the monsters and turned to the more experience Warden. "Does it always feel like that? Pressure and tapping in your skull, I mean."

"Yes." Alistair turned to the small elf, a grimace on his face. "As you get more experience with the feeling you should be able to get a rough guess of their numbers. It's always as unpleasant as that though. You can feel how wrong they are, how much hatred there is in their bones. Killing them is the only way to rid ourselves of the feeling." He spat on the ground and looked ahead, searching for any sign of red hair before them and sure enough, Leliana was in the distance.

"Time to go then, follow me." Lyla commanded.

The campsite was not too far away but by the time they had reached it, the group had already set up everyone's tents, including one for Lyla and Leliana. The bard took it upon herself to entertain the group, telling stories of wondrous shrinking knights and their damsels in distress. As much as Lyla would usually have enjoyed listening to the bard's voice, the stories were just not for her. The idea of spending an evening hearing about shemlen knights and their shemlen women, who seemed to be more useless than even Isolde, was excruciatingly painful. She slipped away as soon as she could, bringing her bow and a quiver of arrows; it would be an excellent time to practice her marksmanship.

She had barely started when an Antivan accent burst through the trees. "Slinking away from your dear bard? Oh what will she think?" Zevran smirked as he walked into view. Lyla had drawn a small target on a distant tree and then started shooting, Zevran had walked right past the target, and if Lyla had been shooting when he did, chances were he would be up one arrow. "I thought you and she had grown close? Or did I not catch you about to kiss?"

Lyla flushed, her face growing as red as Zevran had ever seen it. When he broached the subject with the bard, she had warned him this would happen but he had promised Neria to help. Neria had been trying to get the pair to admit their feelings to one another since before the assault on Redcliffe and it was after the battle that she approached Zevran. She pleaded with him to help her, claiming, rightfully, that he was much better with courting women and that he could help them much better than she ever could.

"You didn't see anything, flat-ear." The Warden growled as she stormed past the assassin, pulling an arrow out of the tree beside him she shot him a glance and caught his smirk. "Stop that."

"Stop what? My smile? But, my beautiful elf, I am just very happy you aren't interested in the bard. She is extremely attractive, is she not? If you don't want her then perhaps I shall." Zevran turned his back on the elf and started to walk back to camp. If he knew one thing about women, it was that jealously was a powerful tool. He counted down from five as he walked away and as he expected, the elf shouted to him.

"Stop." There was shame in the Warden's voice now and Zevran felt rather bad for the woman. He had been brought up in a brothel and to him any sexuality or race was fair game but he knew it was completely different for the Dalish. For Lyla to admit that she felt for the human bard would be tantamount to denouncing her gods and turning her back on her people but he knew that it would be worth it for her. "You said that you spent time with true elves, Zevran. Surely you must have learnt the rules about love."

"But of course, I learnt that the hard way. I tried to court the keepers first, a lovely roguish looking man but alas, your people do not swing in such a way." He smirked at the Warden's gasp and wide-open mouth. "Or at least they do not in the open. I also found out how hypocritical your people are. That same elf who rejected me publically did not mind when I crept into his aravel that night, or the next. You need to embrace your feelings, Lyla, not hide them."

"I don't know what to do." The hunter quietly admitted. "Neria, and now you, have both told me this but it doesn't make betraying everything I have been taught any easier. Regardless, I need to address the problem, don't I?" She sighed and looked at the floor for a moment before looking up to meet Zevran's gaze, the fire in her eyes burning brightly. "Leave me; I need to think on this."

Zevran gladly left the Warden; laughing to himself at the situation, he had found himself in and not for the first wondered at his place in the world. Somehow, he had managed to fail his first contract but make new friends that meant more to him than most had in his whole life. Neria, for all of her naivety and lack of experience with the world, was a lot of fun to be around and Zevran would easily admit an attraction the elf but that could wait, for now he was content to be part of the group's gossip circle.

**-FTDTD-**

The Raven was pissed off. She had fought hard to get to be the top bard in Marjolaine's employ but she was still not the bloody Nightingale. No matter how many men she seduced, no matter how strong she was, she was still not Leliana. The Raven was the best, she knew it, but Marjolaine wouldn't admit it. There was always one final test to be better, one final job before she was allowed to share the master bard's bed, and her heart.

This 'final' test was to kill the Nightingale, a job that the Raven had wanted for what seemed to be a lifetime. She had left Orlais with one other man, a fool who was meant to be nearly as skilled as she was. However, he had proven useless, dying almost immediately once they attacked the Nightingale's new master. The Raven had killed that bitch though, or so she had thought until today.

After she stabbed the elf and fled, she left for Redcliffe. She had known all along that she could find the bard there but she wanted to punish her first, punish the bitch for betraying their master. So, she murdered her new master, the elven Warden. The Raven was going to rub it in the bitch's face, which was one of the reasons she tried to cut off the elf's ear. The last thing that Leliana was supposed to see was that bitch's ear.

However, by the time she reached Redcliffe the bard was awake and surrounded by more soldiers than Raven dared engage. Given time, she could have seduced her way into the castle and then worked her way up to finding a way into the bard's room. Then it was a quick journey to slip her some poison, or a knife but there were whispers that the party was going to leave soon and the Raven had no time to fuck her way through the castle.

She was wrong, though. The bloody elf wasn't dead and neither was her bleeding companion, the mage that had destroyed the Raven's partner. The Warden came back to the castle shortly after the Raven arrived and then as soon as she arrived, the group left.

Raven once again heard whispers of their journey; the dwarf that had accompanied the group was very talkative after a few drinks and a promise of a kiss or two. He had told her that the group was first going to a little village south of the castle before turning around and following the kingsroad to the capital.

Plans started forming in her mind and Raven knew that to follow the Warden and the bitch to the village was suicide, she was only one woman and they were a group of powerful people. She needed help and she knew exactly where to find it. Denerim.

She could travel quicker than a group of people and she knew that by herself she could travel to the capital, send a message to her master to meet her there and travel back down the road to set up an ambush. After hiring a band of mercenaries, of course.

The ease of the plan did not make her any happier, the elf had survived and the Raven was reluctant to admit it, but the Warden terrified her. There was fire in her eyes that she had never seen before and the promises she made were enough to turn a lesser man's bones to jelly but the Raven was going to kill the Warden and her new pet and that was a fact.

**-FTDTD-**

Night came quickly on the Warden's camp and Lyla elected herself and her bard friend to take the first watch. She had had time to think now and whilst the situation with Leliana was something she wished she had not spoken about to Zevran there was no point in regretting it.

They sat just outside the ring of tents, sitting on a fallen tree that Sten had cut down. Sitting side by side, the pair chatted into the night before the bard eventually succumbed to sleep, resting her head on the elf's shoulder.

Lyla's breath hitched as she looked down at the bard, in the moonlight the beauty of the woman was plain to see and the soft snores that she was making was enough to make Lyla's heart melt. However, before too long the bard stirred and her blue eye's opened to see Lyla's emerald gaze back at her.

"I fell asleep again, didn't I?" Lyla grumbled, her voice slurred slightly from the slumber.

"Yes, lethallan, on me this time. If you are tired, I don't mind if you get some more rest." Lyla put her arm around the woman and softly hugged her, bringing a smile to both of their faces.

"I love nights like this. Especially when it is just us on watch. It always seems so peaceful, so safe." Leliana moved into the hug, delighting in the warmth of the little elf beside her. "But of course, the night is just as dangerous, the darkspawn never sleep and we must be on constant vigilance. You must think me silly."

"Well, perhaps a little, lethallan, but we are allowed to be silly every now and then." Lyla's heart was racing, she hoped beyond hope that she knew where this conversation would lead but deep down she still felt sick with herself. There was no denying her feelings for the human and every bone in her body was screaming at her, telling her it was wrong.

"Those nights we spend just singing or telling each other stories. Well, I tell you stories but the matter stands. I always feel safe around you, Lyla." Leliana sat up, pulling herself from the quiet embrace the pair had held. She turned to look at her companion and her heart stopped for a moment when their eyes met.

"It's my job as keeper to keep us all safe, Leli. I'd be worried if you didn't feel that way." Lyla's brow scrunched together in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say." The bard sighed, why was it so difficult to share her feelings all of a sudden. "I'm trying to say I feel comfortable around you. You are our leader, one of my dearest friends and sometimes." Leliana swallowed, hoping that the flush she felt on her face was not visible in the moonlight and after a deep breath, she spoke in a hushed voice, "Sometimes I think that we could be more than that."

The pair sat in silence for a moment as both women flushed wildly. Lyla's mind was racing, she had been told by her fellow elves that the bard had feelings for her but she had not really dared to believe it, she hoped of course but she didn't truly believe. Then there was her people's law's but that argument had been easy to hide behind when she wasn't face to face with Leliana, and especially when the bard was baring her soul to her.

"Maker. Look at me. I'm stumbling over my words like an ill-educated peasant girl. Some bard I am…" Leliana's nerves were shot, she had hoped that Lyla felt similarly but after the silence and stares from the hunter, she was just too embarrassed to continue, her face flushed wildly once more and Leliana had to look at her lap to hide it.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Lyla whispered but Leliana scarcely heard it over the beating of her own heart.

"I'm not embarrassed." It was Lyla's turn to blush once again; she had not expected the bard to hear her comment. "I'm just flushed from the… the… the heat!" The pair sat in silence once more. Lyla's mouth widened into a smile that she was not quite containing and she looked towards the blushing bard.

"You being interested in me is very flattering." She began, reluctantly. As much as she wanted to say anything more, the bard interrupted her.

"What, are you saying I have bad taste?" Leliana sputtered, reaching her hand across the small gap between them to hold the elf's. "Why wouldn't I like you? You are a fantastic warrior; you are a good listener and a great person." Leliana let out a small laugh before looking across the moonlight to the elf, whose ears were red from the embarrassment of Leliana's sincerity. "You sometimes show signs of intelligence and you're fairly good-looking. Well, all of your facial features are in the right place at any rate." She smirked.

"Oh thank you very much." Lyla scoffed, slapping the bards hand lightly.

"There isn't anything else to say, Lyla. You are very special to me."

"I feel the same way, Leliana. I'm glad you do too." Lyla started before being interrupted once more.

"You… You do? Neria and Zevran each told me that you did but I daren't believe them. Y-you made me say all those things!" She slapped the elf's hand, as lightly as Lyla had done to her. "Why couldn't you have said them first?"

"Because it's wrong." Lyla admitted in a quiet voice, tears beckoned at her eyes to be released and she let them. Her voice broke and she looked across at the bard through her teary vision. "You're human. You're a woman! It's against everything I've ever been taught."

Leliana found herself lost for words. Zevran had once warned her of the Dalish dislike of same-sex relations but she had not expected this, she found herself moving towards the elf and wrapping her in her arms to hold her gently as she cried.

"You're kinder to me than most of my people were." Lyla muttered quietly between sobs, "And you have shown you care about me more than them as well. You're human, though, how can I continue my peoples legacy if I'm courting a human, and a woman at that." Lyla slapped her leg, hard, and swore in elven. "I'm sterile, Alistair told me so himself. I couldn't have a child even if I wanted to." Leliana was still silent but she knew that the best thing she could do for the elf right now was to be strong, so she just kept a hold of the elf and allowed her to work through this alone. "Lyla, stop being so silly. You've known you weren't attracted to men since you were a child." Lyla swore at herself again and then looked up at the bard holding her.

"Leli, I care for you. I really do and if you can put up with my stupidity I would love to see where this goes." Lyla stared into the woman's eyes, heart aflame from the devotion she saw there and she had to blink. She began to talk again but was stopped, this time not by the bards word but by her mouth and as they kissed Lyla realised this was what she wanted. Her people's teaching had been wrong about many things and this was the biggest so far, how something that felt so perfect could be wrong was beyond Lyla and she let it all go as she revelled in the human's lips.

"I think it is time to wake our other elven companions for their watch, Lyla." Leliana spoke after she reluctantly broke the kiss. "I am growing tired and I've had a nap, you must be exhausted."


	30. Atrast Vala, Shale

Chapter 30 – Atrast Vala, Shale.

_Darkspawn. Darkspawn were everywhere. Lyla could hear them in her head, feel them tingling up her spine. She could sense the anger and hatred that formed from them and it made her sick._

_She jumped up from the bedroll and looked around her small tent. There was a tear on the backside of it and Lyla suddenly realised that Leliana was missing, grabbing her weapons she stepped out of the tent._

_Fire. Darkspawn and fire. The circle of tents that had been set up the night before were all aflame and the darkspawn where closing in. Lyla stalked around the outskirts of her camp, looking for her companions but she found none. She was completely alone, something was terribly wrong._

_The flames started fanning towards her and all sound was blocked out by a terrible roar. The trees around and inside the camp all bent over from the powerful gusts of wind that were emanating from the far side of the camp and Lyla looked up to see it. The Archdemon, Urthemiel._

_It suddenly all made sense again, she was dreaming, a blasted warden dream. Stepping into the light of the burning camp, Lyla screamed out the old god's name with a newfound fury. She wasn't scared of the dream this time, she had come to realise that if the darkspawn was targeting her specifically then it was scared._

" _Come and face me, banalhan born." She roared over the grunts of the darkspawn that had begun to swarm the camp. They bled through the treeline, making their way towards the warden and they were laughing. "I know you are scared, seth'lin. You're afraid I'm going to stop your 'beauty'." She spat on the floor and carried on marching towards the massive dragon._

_Urthemiel drew up to its tallest and sucked in its breath, with a roar, it unleashed a torrent of flames aimed towards the camp but Lyla was quick enough to roll out of its way. She laughed in the dragons face and stood tall, standing off against the dragon._

" _You are a fool." The dragon jeered and motioned its head towards the mass of darkspawn approaching them. A pair of ogres stood before Lyla and picked her up, holding her by the arms. They began to pull until the elf screamed. "I am not scared of you, meat. You should be scared of me. I will tear you apart and feast upon your bones before I am done. This world will be recreated in my beautiful image." With a nod of its head, the ogres wrenched the elf apart, destroying her immediately._

**-FTDTD-**

Holding Lyla in the night would be a memory that Leliana would keep for the rest of her life. Before meeting the elf, she had feared that she would never fall for someone again and she had never been so glad to be proven wrong.

When they entered their tent, the night before, Lyla had shyly explained how she had no experience about how to have a relationship and this coupled with her cultures hatred for same-sex partners made her want to keep the relationship secret for now. Leliana was fine with that; her previous relationships had been based upon lies and trickery. With Marjolaine, she was a pet or a prize, something to be shown off but now they could just concentrate on themselves and not worry about being objectified.

Leliana would have been content holding the elf and watching her sleep but this was sadly interrupted. The warden started moaning and groaning before she started to shake. Screams erupted from her mouth and Leliana frantically tried to wake her.

"Ar tu na'din." The elf growled as she stirred. Her eyes locked on Leliana and for a moment there was no recognition and Lyla stiffened before her mind caught up on events and she saw her lover. Bunching her hand in the bards clothing she relaxed and lay her head back on her chest. "Another Warden dream, one of our lovely secrets."

"You're safe here, Lyla, that's all that matters." Leliana laid a kiss on the top of the elf's head before jabbing a finger into her side, tickling the elf without mercy. "Well, maybe not that safe." Lyla squealed and jumped from the humans arms.

"You are evil." She smirked, "We should get going, I can sense darkspawn all around us, and it is making me very uneasy. The sooner we get to Honnleath the better." She helped her bard up from the bedroll but didn't realise her own strength and pulled the woman up into her arms, almost knocking them over. Their faces stopped just short of each other and Leliana wasted no time in closing the gap, kissing the elf in one careful, swift movement.

Breathlessly the bard pulled away, "I'm so glad I can do that now." She smiled at the elf, who by her flushed tone enjoyed the kiss as much as she did. "We have to move, non? There is no time to waste then."

After finally leaving their tent the pair found the rest of the group ready and waiting to leave. Alistair's darkened eyes, and dishevelled hair, told tales of his restless night at the hands of the Archdemon, and he was just as uneasy in camp as the elven warden.

That night was supposed to be his and Morrigan's night off from watch but he had awoken in the middle of the night and was unwilling to sleep again. The Archdemon was addressing him and it was terrifying, once more, he found himself glad that he was not alone in this blight, and although he knew it was horrible, he was glad that he could share his dreams with Lyla.

Lyla knowingly nodded at him but walked past him to the witch of the wilds. "Morrigan, I need you to scout out ahead, we can't be far from the village now, and I want to know what to expect." Wordlessly she turned back towards her fellow warden, not acknowledging the witch changing to a raven behind her. "Felas, did you see it too?" She asked of the dream.

"Yeah, it was horrible. The blasted dragon ate me. Same thing happen to you?" They had walked to the centre of camp now, and Lyla started packing her tent away.

"Mostly. But ogres tore me apart instead of the dragon." She turned to face her clan as they gathered around her. "Don't worry about that. We need to discuss our tactics for the darkspawn. Alistair and I are strong but realistically we can't take on a horde by ourselves. Morrigan is strong in her animal form and she claims that she is immune whenever she is shifted, that's immensely useful, and Sten in his full armour should be protected enough to avoid it. Leliana, Neria, and Wynne, you need to ensure you keep away from the fight, luckily, you all use ranged weapons but I have to warn you if the darkspawn get close, you may get infected. If you are infected, I am sorry to say but I will end you and none of us wants that. Zevran, you are better with your daggers than with a bow so I would like you to concentrate on protecting those three and leave the majority of the fighting to us."

**-FTDTD-**

The winds were getting colder now and the higher Morrigan flew the colder it got. Was leaving them behind and now, as she flew, Morrigan was glad for how warm a raven body was. The layers of fat and feathers would help her stay warm, certainly warmer than her usual outfit.

As she flew south, towards Honnleath, she saw sporadic groups of darkspawn all around but the worst was in the village itself. The villagers had either all fled or most likely were all dead as there were bodies strewn all over.

The village square was built around a statue of a great man-like creature, the golem, with flowerbeds all around it. Others may have called it beautiful mayhap even serene but to the shape-shifter it was boring. Adding to that the countless corpses and darkspawn that inhabited it, made it even uglier.

Flying back towards the north entrance, Morrigan saw bodies hanging from bridges and from building supports, a message to whomever enters. That was enough for the witch and she immediately set off flying towards her companions to tell the elf what she had seen.

The group had been waiting where she left them, although they had quickly packed away the campsite. She landed next to the warden and transformed back, her usual outfit morphing with her. She had found at a young age that shifting into a creature usually meant you would change back naked unless you wore something of it. Therefore, her usual robes contained wolf fur, spider silk and raven's feathers; she also wore a necklace with the teeth of bears and other such creatures.

With unusual swiftness, she told the group of the number of darkspawn present in the village, and not for the first time she questioned whether it was even worth going to get the golem but Lyla insisted.

"A golem is too strong to leave lying around, Morrigan." She claimed as the group marched towards the village. "We need all the help we can get. If I wouldn't turn away an assassin who tried to kill me then I'd be a fool to turn away a golem. If even half the stories about them are true, it will be useful."

Moreover, the elf had a point. Morrigan was smart, frightfully so but she always saw things from her point of view, never from others. The elf though, whilst lacking Morrigan's natural intelligence, she saw things practically and they did need all the strength they could get.

**-FTDTD-**

The fight through the village had been hard but Lyla had learnt her lessons from the day before and didn't rush off without her companions. With Morrigan at her side, she would take the left flank of monsters whilst Sten and Alistair would take the right. Neria's newfound magic proved extremely useful as well, she would target any darkspawn that made it past the front line, and capture them in a cage of vines, providing easy victims for Zevran's daggers. Once she missed one though, but another spell came to her, giant roots came from the ground and sprouted up her legs, rooting her in place. Any darkspawn that approached the mages were ensnared almost immediately and once again provided easy targets for the assassin.

The statue, as Morrigan had scouted, was stood in the centre of the village and as Lyla approached, she heard her companions making various comments about how realistic it looked. Apparently, they had all doubted the truthfulness of the merchant who sold her the control rod, how wrong they were. The statue itself, was gorgeous it depicted a giant man with his arms outstretched and a look of pain on its face. Its back was embedded with gems of sapphire and whilst some were cracked, most were intact and shone beautifully. To those who knew, it was the unparalleled work of dwarven smiths.

Lyla stood before it and commanded, "Dulef gar." She growled and repeated herself before cursing the creators. Nothing had happened. Either the rod itself was damaged or the merchant who had sold it to Lyla was lying.

The pressure in Lyla's skull had no subsided and she knew that there were darkspawn still nearby, turning to face her fellow warden she saw that he looked as uncomfortable as she did. "Felas, can you sense where they are?"

"It's strange. I think they are below us, somehow. There must be a tunnel or a cellar or something near here." He looked around the square, searching for any sign of a path to his enemy.

"Everyone, search around. There's got to be something leading below us here." Lyla commanded before turning back to examine the golem.

Zevran immediately took upon searching the bodies. He had found, in the past, that the quickest way to find someone's secrets was to find what they grabbed when they knew they were going to die. So he knew that he would find something and even if it was just money, well that was something.

After searching more bodies than he wished to think about he found a bronze key, it was covered in the man's blood but it looked well kept. Starting from the village centre, he started looking at the doors to houses, hoping beyond hope to find a hole to fit his key into, and, lo and behold, he did.

The door opened up into someone's cellar. Taking a short step inside he saw gruesome corpses and shelves stacked to the ceiling with books. There was a small table in the corner of the room and it seemed to have been set up to examine a cluster of crystals sat upon it.

He called his group to follow him and watched as they explored the room ahead, opting himself to stay beside the lovely mages.

Lyla stepped past him, calmer than he had ever seen her, and smiled broadly. "Neria, search those books, I need anything on golems and anything on battle tactics." She walked past the bookshelves and went stiff, the pressure in her head was stronger than ever, and she knew that meant more darkspawn. "Look sharp, falonen, there's more darkspawn. Neria, reading is going to have to wait, we need you."

The next room was a mess of broken shelves and bodies. In the centre was another group of darkspawn, mainly genlocks, who turned as one to see the warden and her party enter. With a roar from both sides, battle was upon them.

Zevran was one of the last to enter the room, once again relegated to protecting the mages. He watched with splendour as Morrigan incanted a fireball, fired it into the centre of the monsters, and destroyed them instantly, soliciting a laugh from the female warden.

"That's one way to deal with them." She strode through the room, carefully stepping over the bodies and continuing. "There's more in the next room, come on."

The next room was different. It had obviously been used by a twisted man, as there were cages and chains all over the walls. To the far side of the room was a magical wall of energy separating a group of humans from the massive group of darkspawn in the room. Stairs leading up to separate reading areas had small groups of darkspawn and the centre of the room was filled with hurlocks and genlocks. One hurlock stood out from the rest, instead of the usual armour the monsters wore; this one was wearing makeshift robes, and carried a staff. It was an emissary, a darkspawn mage.

"Felas, concentrate on the mage; leave the rest to us if you can." Lyla commanded as she marched into the room, unleashing a roar as she did. The group of darkspawn turned to face her and seemingly laughed, they severely outnumbered and foolishly believed that gave them an advantage.

Morrigan transformed into a spider as she leapt into the room, climbing up towards the monsters that crept in the reading area. She leapt from the railing and landed on the nearest one. She tore into it with her great mandibles before turning to the next and encapsulating it with her web.

Alistair's Templar abilities came in very useful as he battled the emissary. He was able to drain all the mana the monster was calling upon, effectively making the creature useless. Then it was a quick slice of his blade and the monster was gone.

The rest of the group were swiftly picked off by his well-trained companions and he stood next to Lyla as they approached the glowing magical wall.

"By the Maker. We're saved!" A man behind the wall gasped, looking out at the warden's with a look of pure relief. "Were you sent by the Bann?"

"No." Lyla grunted as she stopped before the wall. The mention of the Maker put her in a foul mood immediately. "We're Grey Wardens, shemlen."

"A Grey Warden, here? Thank the Maker."

"Thank us." Lyla growled. "Not your false god." She heard gasps from behind her and knew that among them was her lover, no doubt she would be upset at the comment.

"Thank you." The man had backed away from the wall but still stood tall. "Why are you here then? We had all assumed the Bann would send help."

"I bought a control rod for that golem but it doesn't work." She held the rod up for the man to see.

"That damnable golem, Shale. It killed my father and my mother sold it on, she must have given a false command word." He began pacing and shaking his head in disgust at the idea of the golem walking free.

"Killed your father?" Leliana stepped forward, if the golem was dangerous she didn't want it going anywhere near her elf.

"My father was a mage for the Arl of Redcliffe, Wilhelm his name was. He was a blasted hero in the war against Orlais and all he got for his trouble was death. They found his body at the base of tower, his body so broken they scarcely recognised it and that damned golem was standing above him." He spat on the floor. "My father deserved better than that but if you truly want to wake Shale, I'll tell you the true command." The man turned back towards the wall of magic and wove his hands, the wall dissipated into nothingness and the villagers around him ran past, leaving the warden and her group to step inside.

"You will tell me now or I'll cut your insides out of you." Lyla growled, holding the axe to the man's throat.

"You do that and you'll never know the word. My daughter has ran off into my father's old workshop. I don't know how she made it past his defences but she did. If you save her I will tell you the command."

"You're a brave one, shem. Very well, we'll go get your daughter." She stepped past the man, looking into a tunnel that led deeper. "Neria, can you go and find those books I was asking for earlier. The rest of us shall continue onwards and find you soon." Without waiting for an affirmative from the young mage, she walked into the dark tunnels.

After fighting a strong demon shade and its minions, Lyla decided she really disliked demons. The weapons seemed to pass through the shade, seemingly doing no damage to it at all but it still screamed and died all the same. It was a strange experience to say the least. There was a desk in the centre of the room, which had once been a journal for the mage Wilhelm. It told the tale of how he experimented upon the golem, and how he was interrogating a powerful demon in an attempt to combat demonic possession. A valiant idea but he was a fool to do so.

Entering the next room, Lyla was immediately wary; another magical barrier shone across the doorway but standing just inside was a little girl and a cat.

"Look, Kitty. Another person wants to play." The girl jumped up and clapped her hands together, joy rolled off her like waves on a shore. The room itself was not somewhere one would play though. Behind the girl was a bizarre puzzle of some sort, flames spewed out of the ground and into circles, looking at it made Lyla's head hurt.

"I'm not here to play, da'len." She approached the girl but immediately stopped when Revas jumped in front of her, baring his teeth at the cat and omitting a low growl. "We have to go back to your father."

"I would not suggest leaving in such hostile company." A sultry voice left the cat, causing the group to bare their arms towards it.

"What are you?"

"A cat, obviously." The cat sneered.

"She's just a little cat that talks; I want to stay with her forever." The girl rejoiced, reaching down and picking up the cat.

"Nothing you say can convince her." The cat insisted. "She loves only me now. I am her only friend and I cannot leave this room. Amalia, here, found me and after decades of solitude; her company is most welcome." The girl let out a contented sigh and stroked the back of the cat as it spoke. "Release me, mortal, and let me have the girl. Let us return to her father and be rid of this place."

"You want to possess the child?" Lyla growled. "No. I don't make deals with demons."

"Such a shame." The cat disappeared in a puff of smoke but the girls' eyes glowed purple and she sneered at the group before transforming before their very eyes. The demon had taken her anyway and used her body to get into their world.

Rage demons rose from the ground beside it and rushed the group but were barely stopped by Morrigan's swift frost spells. Wynne concentrated on keeping the group healed as they charged the demon.

Eventually a mistake was made and the demon was surrounded, an axe found its neck as Sten's great sword found its belly, cutting it in half as it was decapitated.

"Falon'Din guide her soul. Abelas." Lyla sighed as the demon died, she had failed the girl, and she hated it. Normally a human dying was nothing to the Dalish elf but a child was different. She was not looking forward to informing the girl's father.

Fighting their way back to the man however proved troublesome. Killing the desire demon had somehow released a whole group of shades and fighting through them was time-consuming and dangerous. However, they managed to make it through with no serious injuries, appearing before the villager no worse for wear.

"Serah." Leliana stepped forward; she had attended enough funerals in Lothering and had mastered the art of giving bad news. "I am so sorry. Amalia is dead." The man collapsed to his knees and tears flowed freely down his face.

"My poor butterfly… At least I know." He managed, "The command word is 'dulen harn' take the blasted golem far from here, please."

It was a short journey to the village centre again before Lyla excitedly stepped up. "Dulen harn." She commanded.

Nothing happened for a moment before the golem's head darted down looking directly at her. Its arms moved after and finally it stepped forward, grunted as though the movement required great effort.

"Not even a mage this time." The golem sneered at her. "I bet it stumbled across the rod by accident."

"How do you know I am not a mage, golem?" Lyla demanded.

"It thinks my crystals are for show!" The golem snorted. "I stood on this very spot and watched the villagers scurry about for many, many years."

"Oh, you poor thing. That would be… really, really boring." The bard stepped next to her lover, curiosity overcoming any sense of trepidation she may have felt.

"One would think you would be grateful to the one who allowed you to stretch your legs, golem." Morrigan stepped to Lyla's other side. Ready at a moment's notice to destroy the creature before them.

"Oh, another mage? How charming." The golem snorted again, looking down its nose at the witch. "I was just getting used to the quiet, too. Tell me, are all the villagers dead?"

"You wouldn't care either way would you?" The golem's attitude was growing on Lyla; he seemed to have a sense of humour, at least. Something she had never expected.

"Familiarity breeds contempt, as they say, and after so long as a captive audience, I was familiar with these villagers as one could be. The darkspawn arriving made for an exciting change of pace." The witch and the elf snorted at the golem's comment before it continued. "Well, go on then, what would it command of me?"

"Why are you calling me it?"

"Entrenched sense of perversity. The last one to hold the command rod only ever called me 'golem'." The golem stopped and looked down at Lyla with curiosity, "It does have the rod, doesn't it? I am awake, so it must but…"

"It certainly does, right in its hand." Lyla rose the rod up to point it towards the golem. All her giddiness of owning a golem had faded now but she was still excited to see what the creature could do.

"I see it but I do not feel. Go on, command me to do something."

"Fine. Attack Alistair." Lyla snorted.

"He-ey!" The former Templar complained but the golem made no movement. It had disobeyed her order.

"And nothing. I feel nothing. I feel no compulsion to follow its orders. I suppose this means the control rod is... Broken? I suppose this means I have freewill." The golem took a step forwards and almost grinned. "It must have had a reason to awaken me, what was it going to command of me?"

"I am a Grey Warden and I want you to help against the blight. Kill as many darkspawn as you possibly can." Lyla smirked.

"The darkspawn are the creatures who destroyed this village? They are an evil that must be stopped, almost as evil as birds. Damnable feathered fiends. I have two options as I see it. Go with it, or go elsewhere." It was hard to get any read on its emotions but from what Lyla could tell the golem was confused.

"Are you going to keep calling me it?" The golem grunted an affirmative so Lyla continued, "You are welcome to come with me."

"I will follow it, you may call me Shale." The golem stood tall and stepped into the threshold of the group.

"You may call me Lyla. Pleased to meet you, Shale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Elvish
> 
> Ar tu na'din – I will kill you.
> 
> Banalhan – 'a place of nothing' or the Blight
> 
> Dwarven
> 
> Atrast vala (Chapter title) – Welcome


	31. Hunting in the Forest.

Chapter 31 – Hunting in the Forest.

Shale was a welcome addition to the group and over the two or so weeks they had been traveling, it became immensely useful. They had stopped for camp about half a days travel from Lothering and once again, the golem took it upon itself to start a watch.

The golem didn't need to rest or eat so it made perfect sense to keep watch all night. Lyla was reluctant however, she did not want Shale to think they were taking advantage of its abilities and she did not trust just one person on watch, so the watch regime stayed the same.

The days had fallen into a welcome routine over the past fortnight. The day would begin with training; the group would fight against each other to increase their familiarity with each other's abilities.

After training, Lyla would go hunting. She usually went alone with Revas but occasionally Morrigan would join them, as she was the only other member of their group that had experience in the Ferelden wilds.

They were often successful and brought enough food to eat that day and more often than not, to dry, and keep for provisions. There was a sense of kinship that Lyla hadn't noticed before and it made her realise that perhaps her people weren't correct about humans.

She had made friends, and a lover, out of a group of humans now and begun to realise that there were evil and good people in all races. Alistair, whilst she may not trust the man completely, was a good man; better perhaps than Lyla herself. Wynne was a busybody who believed her way was the only way to go through life but even she was fundamentally a good person, healing anyone who needed it regardless of race or creed.

Then there was Leliana. Understandably, Lyla preferred the bard's company to the rest of her group. Over the fortnight and a half since Redcliffe, they had grown ever closer, usually ending the day in each other's arms.

It was one such day that Lyla lay awake in Leliana's arms; they had no watch that night and retired to their tent early. Leliana broke the comfortable silence. "Lyla, you often speak of your sister but never your parents, why?"

"My father was our clan's keeper before I was born, a powerful mage in his own right. Ashalle told me that he learnt ancient magic and could wield a blade better than his staff. He was killed by shemlen bandits before I was born and my mother was so heartbroken that she abandoned me shortly after I was born, scarcely waiting to give me a name." Lyla sighed and reached out her hand, contracting her fingers in the soft folds of the bard's bedclothes. "Merrill isn't my true sister, though. She joined our clan when she was young and Ashalle, my adopted mother, adopted her as well." She turned her head to meet the bard's gaze and was pleasantly surprised to meet her lips as Leliana kissed her gently. "What of your parents, ma vhenan?"

"My mother was from Denerim and she served an Orlesian noblewoman who lived in the city when Orlais ruled. When they were defeated by Ferelden, my mother moved to Orlais with Lady Cecilie. I was born there and did not set foot in Ferelden till much later, though mother told me stories of her homeland, I think she missed it here." Leliana sighed and kissed the top of her elf's head before continuing, "Mother died when I was very young but Lady Cecilie let me stay with her as I had no one else. She was quite old and had me study dance and music, I think that's where my love of song came from. It is unfair that I have more memories of Lady Cecilie than my own mother."

"So you remember nothing of your own mother?" Lyla knew how difficult it could be growing up without a mother, not to say that Ashalle wasn't a wonderful parent but she was not her mother, not really.

"Apart from small stories here and there, only her scent. She always kept dried flowers in her closet and amongst her person. She said they reminded her of home, as they were a flower from Ferelden. Andraste's Grace, she called it, a beautiful white flower." Leliana sighed and held her lover tight, she could sense the sadness that was enveloping the bard, and this was the only way she knew to help.

They lay in silence for a time before Leliana's snoring breached the silence; Lyla had to stifle a giggle before drifting off herself.

**-FTDTD-**

Stepping out of their shared tent, Lyla noticed the drop in temperature. The winds had been blowing colder all week and it seemed that summer had well and truly left them behind. She grimaced as she approached the already lit campfire, Ferelden was a cold country at the best of times, and during the autumn and winter months it was nigh unbearable, especially for the clans.

There were two clans that regularly called the Brecillian forest their home, the Sabrae clan, her own, and the Enasal clan. Whilst most clans would wait for the Arlathvhen, a meeting between all the clans that occurs every decade. However, the Sabrae and Enasal clan were different. Most clan's tried to shy away from each other, a matter of safety from whomever hunted the elves, but Sabrae and Enasal seemed to meet up more often than not. Keeper Marethari and Keeper Zathrian, keeper of the Nasal clan, were close friends and as such tried to stay close enough to one another to keep in touch. This meant that Lyla knew roughly were to find the Enasal clan and that they would be leaving the forest soon, if they hadn't already fled Ferelden.

She sat by the fire, trying to warm herself quickly, and watched as the rest of her small clan slowly came and joined her. After they had all gathered round, she spoke. "We are changing direction. If we are to ever find my people we will need to get them sooner rather than later. The clan's go deeper into the forest for winter and if we miss them before that we will never find them."

"What?" Alistair stood across from her, his feet apart and he almost looked threatening, which incensed Lyla. "Don't you care about Eamon at all? He will die without the ashes!"

"Of course I don't care about him. I need his army and that's all. Sit down, shemlen." She growled but silently chastised herself for the insult, she needed to stop being hostile to her clan and she knew it. Leliana, who was sitting next to her, placed a hand on Lyla's leg, calming the elf instantly and Lyla took a deep breath before looking across the fire to meet Alistair's brown eyes with her emerald. "I understand how you feel, Alistair. If it was Ashalle who was sick and I needed to save her, you can bet that I would be fighting you right now to do so. However, we are Grey Wardens. We don't get to put our feelings before the practicality of fighting the blight. We need the people's strength as much as we need your human army and Teagan will give us that regardless of his brother's help. I want to save Eamon, for you, but I want to stop the blight a lot more.

"I only roughly know where this clan will be, Felas, and if we wait until after winter we will have no hope of finding them before the blight hits this land properly." She sighed and looked across at the man; he had calmed now but still didn't look happy about the decision. "It isn't just for the blight, lethallin. Neria has learnt powerful keeper magic and we need to get her the proper instruction on how to use it and I need my armour repairing, I can't fight the darkspawn with holes in it. Would you deny us that, Felas?"

"No, you're right. That doesn't mean I have to like it. He might die, Lyla, and we can prevent that." He begged.

"We might all die if we don't get all the help we can. I'm sorry, Felas, but I have made my decision." She smiled across the fire gently before standing and addressing the whole group. "When we meet my people, Wynne, Leliana, and Alistair will have to be careful. You are all human and my people will not trust you at all. Alistair, do not mention that you were a Templar, and try not to mention your Maker either. Sten, I have no idea how the clan will react to you but I'd advise just keeping quiet like normal." She felt pride as she spoke, as well as nervousness. She was going to see her people again, and Lyla had changed a lot since last seeing them.

"What about Morrigan?" Leliana asked from her side.

"Morrigan?" Lyla laughed, "She is the daughter of Asha'bellanar, and she has nothing to worry about. In fact, I'd be surprised if the da'len don't ask her to tell stories of her mother." She turned to face the witch, who's face showed her distaste for the idea, "Oh I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, lethallan."

"This sounds like a good idea already." Alistair smirked before tucking into his breakfast meal. The rest of breakfast was spent in relative silence as the party split into their usual smaller groups.

Lyla, Neria, and Leliana were talking amongst themselves when Morrigan approached and sat beside them. Leliana shot her a dark look and continued her story but the witch didn't seem to notice.

She had been out of sorts for a few days, her usual quips with Alistair lacked any barbs, and instead of being constantly vigilant, the mage was vacant and distant. It was worrying.

"Is there something wrong, lethallan?" Lyla asked after her curiosity got the better of her.

"I… I do not know." Morrigan's brow scrunched up as she looked over at the group of women, they had stopped talked now and listened to the witch. "I have been studying Flemeth's grimoire and what I have found, well 'tis disturbing to say the least."

"What did you find?" Neria asked, she moved closer to the witch, her mind racing, trying to guess at what sort of magic the woman had found.

"'tis not what I expected. I had hoped for some map to her power or some ancient collection of spells. However, I found the secret to how she has lived for all these centuries."

"Oh let me guess, she eats babies?" Neria snorted, the tales of the witches of the wilds had reached even the circle, and their barbaric behaviour was somewhat of a legend. "Or drink blood, perhaps?"

"'tis closer to the truth than you'd like to think." The witch shook her head and looked out towards the rest of their group. She stayed silent for a while before looking back at the warden and speaking in a low voice.

"Flemeth has raised many daughters over her many, many years. The legends of these many witches of the wilds have spread like wildfire throughout Ferelden. Yet throughout my life, I have never seen a one and always wondered why not.

"Now I know." Morrigan spat on the ground in disgust before looking up at Lyla, a newfound fire burning in her eyes. "They are all Flemeth. When her body becomes old and wizened, she raises a daughter. And when the time is right, she takes her daughter's body for her own."

"Holy maker." Leliana whispered, awestruck at the horror of a mother killing her own child. "You had no idea? I am so sorry Morrigan."

"Do not be sorry!" The witch snapped. "I am not. I am angry." Her head turned to face the elf warden and her mouth formed into a feral grin, hoping that Lyla would understand. "The only course of action is to kill Flemeth. I will not sit around like an empty sack waiting to be filled. Flemeth must be slain and I need your help to do it."

"You want me to kill Asha'bellanar?" Lyla mumbled. She sat on her hands to stop them shaking as she stared out at the camp. Flemeth was immensely powerful, if even half of the stories her people told were true, then they would never be able to defeat her. "Truly?"

"She is not invincible, no matter what she wants others to think." Morrigan snarled, "I need your help, Lyla. If I confront her myself, or even if I am there when you confront her, then 'tis most likely she will just take my body then and there."

"Very well." Leliana and Neria both gasped at the warden's response, of course Neria had hoped that they would help the witch, despite her cold exterior Neria had found that the woman to be pleasant enough company but Leliana was astounded. "I will help you, lethallan. Can it wait until after we get the ashes?"

"The sooner we get it done, the sooner my mind will be at ease. However, I doubt she expected me to know about the ritual so she will not be expecting it. When you kill her, I need her true grimoire, the copy I have is missing important information and it could be vital to your cause."

"Ma nuvenin, lethallan."

**-FTDTD-**

It took another two weeks to travel to the edge of the Brecillian forest. Lothering had been destroyed by the waves of darkspawn that had attacked it and there were still monsters roaming the village. The warden's decided that it would have been foolish to walk too close to such a number of the creature and as such they had to divert north around it, prolonging their travel.

It was two days into the forest when Lyla noticed they were close. It was subtle things at first, small holes in trees were arrows had pierced them, or even trampled shrubbery. However, it wasn't until that day's afternoon that she knew how close they were.

Lyla was talking with Neria, not really paying as much attention to the woman as she probably should, when she heard a very specific birdcall. This bird was not native to the forest they were in and should be living in the marshes north of Ferelden. However, Lyla also knew that the hunters of Enasal used it as one of their calls. Turning to the mage beside her she spoke softly, "We are about to be ambushed. Warn the others not to draw a weapon, and then walk to the front of the party. I will be nearby, watching." With that, Lyla dived into the thick forest surrounding them, leaving a very confused Neria to do as she asked.

Neria made her way to the front of the group, stopping at each person to warn them, and looked out. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary beyond them and wondered just how on earth Lyla could know about an ambush. Her musings where rudely interrupted by an arrowhead appearing just inches away from her nose.

A beautiful elf stood before her, her blonde hair draped lazily over her pointed ears and Neria gasped in shock. From behind her, she could hear similar noises from her companions and she knew that she wasn't the only one being held up. "What is your business here, flat-ear?" the Dalish elf demanded.

"We are here on Grey Warden business." Neria commanded, or at least attempted to command. It was hard to appear so for the mage, especially with arrows pointed in her face. "And I am not a flat-ear! I am Dalish, like you." She growled, "I have with me two Grey Wardens who need to speak to your keeper."

An arrow shot out of the trees from behind the group and flew past the Dalish leader's blonde hair. Her face shot up to the trees, searching for who shot at her and when she saw a flash of red hair she swore and shot a look of hatred at the group before her.

"Andruil's bow, you saw me didn't you?" A voice rang out from the trees, a voice that the group would recognise anywhere. Lyla dropped out beside the group and smiled at the Dalish elves before her. "Andaran atish'an, Mithra. I never could get the sneak on you, could I?"

"Lyla!" The elf embraced the warden before smacking her on the chest. "You shot at me! I thought your clan had gone north?" The rest of the hunters recognised Lyla and lowered their bows.

"They have, lethallan, I am not part of the clan anymore." Lyla stood tall and motioned to Alistair to join her. "I am one of the two remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

Mithra stopped and stared at Lyla for a long moment before bursting into laughter. She had to double over and support herself from the floor before she finally recovered. Lyla's face was a mixture of amusement and embarrassment but the rest of her group were entirely confused.

"The Lyla Mahariel, working for shemlen. This is amazing." Mithra teased as she approached the party. "And who is this one then? A Dalish without her vallaslin, where did you find her, Lyla?"

"Templars kidnapped her." Lyla spat, standing next to the elves. "I demanded they let her leave in my company. You should have seen their commanders face, Mithra, it was hilarious. Neria, meet Mithra. Mithra, meet my mismatched new clan." Lyla began to make introductions between the rest of her group and the Dalish elves who had ambushed them.

Smiling to herself, Lyla relaxed against a tree as she saw Zevran work his magic on the hunter who had ambushed them, no doubt whispering some honeyed words. Lyla was happier than she expected, she felt at home now. She was soon to be with her people again and she had a new clan to protect.

For the first time, all felt right with Lyla's world.


	32. Wolves amongst us.

Chapter 32 – Wolves amongst us.

Leliana had heard tales of Dalish encampments before, but as she discovered with Lyla, the stories paled in comparison to the truth.

Lyla had rushed ahead with Mithra and some hunters, leaving Leliana to experience the camp for the first time, alongside Neria. She had almost expected the young mage to recognise the sights she was seeing but alas, she did not.

Her breath was stolen by the beautiful intricate carvings that circled the camp; they depicted a wolf that was lying down, its head facing out towards the forest. However, that was nothing, compared to the elegance of the land ships that the Dalish travelled in. The red sails that swayed in the wind above them were embroidered with various heraldry, though it was unrecognisable from anything she had seen in Orlais.

They finally caught up with Lyla and the other elvhen kneeling at one of the wolf statues.

"Fen'harel, pursue my enemies and leave my clan alone. Fen'harel enansal." Lyla prayed at the statue before looking up and noticing the bard and mage for the first time. "Neria, do you recognise the carving? It is Fen'harel, the Dread Wolf; we place these carvings around our camps to protect us from his treachery. I couldn't tell the tale with any justice; I shall ask Sarel to tell it to you, lethallan."

Leliana followed her warden into the encampment. It seemed so alien to her, just imagining people living like this. There were at least a dozen land ships dotted haphazardly around a central fire; a couple had outreaching tents or places to work. In the far corner of the camp, Leliana could see a fenced off area but as she tried to peer over, a group of elves stood in the way, blocking the view. She smiled as warmly as possible at the group before letting her eyes trail back to her love; Lyla had approached a group of children sitting around a smaller campfire. They were energetically partaking in a lesson from a man who seemed to be not much older than Lyla herself and as she approached, they turned almost as one and excitedly jumped up to gather around her.

Lyla giggled and played with the children for a moment, gently pushing them all to the ground with a roar before turning to the man teaching them. He was taller than she was, as most people were, but as she got closer, he smiled warmly at the elf. Lyla was obviously well liked.

"Sarel!" She laughed as she embraced him. "I was just talking about you; I have a da'len in my group who needs educating. The seth'lin shemlen took her and she needs true elvhen knowledge." She took her young elf mage to the side for a private conversation, motioning to Sarel that they would be back in a moment. "Neria, listen to Sarel's stories, ask him about our gods. If you are willing, I will arrange for you to get your vallaslin before we leave the camp. I want you to be elvhen again, lethallan; I can help you reclaim our heritage."

"My vallaslin?" Neria gasped, she had always dreamed of returning to her people and this one the first step. It didn't make it any less terrifying though, the idea of having a tattoo at all was scary, on her face was even worse. Lyla must have understood the look on Neria's face as she smiled warmly and spoke softly.

"It is difficult to get through, lethallan, but worth it. I will get you some potions to drink beforehand, they will dull the pain somewhat, but you must have some pain as that is the whole point of the ceremony." She took the mage's arm and walking back towards the storyteller. "I will prepare you after I have spoken to the Keeper, don't worry, Neria."

"Thank you, Lyla." Neria stopped before the storyteller and smiled. "Andaran atish'an, Hahren?" before turning to Lyla and whispering, "Did I pronounce it right?" causing laughter to spring from the young children around them.

"Yes, lethallan." Lyla smirked, "Sarel, can you teach her about the creators, please. I'm hoping that Zathrian will allow her to get her vallaslin before we leave." Sarel's face dropped as she spoke, he looked around and beckoned Lyla to follow him away from the children.

"Lyla, you have no idea what's happening here, do you?" She shook her head and he sighed, "Look around, lethallan, tell me what you see? All of our hunters are gone, bar the few who found you. We have been here too long and we are in trouble. The Keeper can explain it to you; you couldn't have come at a better time. However, I will do as you asked me. It's time for the da'len to learn about our creators anyway, it will be a good lesson for all, I think."

"Ma serannas, lethallin." Lyla left the man quickly, leaving Neria behind. As she reached her group, again she saw some of the trouble that Sarel had described. In the corner of the campsite, a collection of bedrolls had been set up and upon them lay several injured elves.

"Alistair, follow me, we are going to speak to the Keeper. Everyone else just stay here for now, I don't want to overwhelm the clan." marched through the rest of the camp in silence, noticing looks of distrust and sorrow mixed as they approached the Keeper.

"Da'len!" Zathrian shouted as she approached. Zathrian had been a very good friend of Lyla's father and as such, he felt a strong connection with the young hunter. To Lyla, Zathrian had been a role model as she grew. The rumours that he recovered the secret to the long lives of the Elvhen helped shape the pride and love that Lyla felt towards her people. "I thought your clan had gone north? To the free marches, last I heard. Now you arrive with shemlen in tow, what has happened, Lyla?"

"Hahren, they have. I am clan less now." She smiled at the older man. "Or rather, I am part of the Grey Warden clan. If they count. I am officially the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and this is my first, Alistair Theirin." She laughed as the keeper embraced her; she had missed the old man. "I had come to demand you help me, I have treaties that ask for your help with the blight, but it looks like you need our help first?"

"A Grey Warden? Da'len we have much to discuss but yes, if you could help us that would be fantastic." Zathrian led the Warden's to his aravel. Unlike the other land ships that clattered the landscape, Zathrian's was filled with different herbs and incenses and as Lyla entered, she immediately felt at home.

"We arrived about a month ago," Zathrian began; he motioned for Lyla and Alistair to sit on the floor opposite him, giving them enough room to cross their legs comfortably. "As you know, da'len, the forest is dangerous. Very dangerous. However, we did not expect werewolves to ambush us." He sighed, reaching for the tea, he kept boiling in his home, and he took a small break to take a sip. "We've managed to hold them off for now but many of our hunters lie injured."

"Can my healer help? Wynne is very talented." Lyla interjected. She may not enjoy the elder mages company but even she couldn't deny how impressive her skills were.

"It couldn't hurt, I suppose. However, I doubt she will be able to do much. The hunters have a curse; it runs rampant in their veins. It brings great agony and eventually it kills them, if it doesn't change them into something much worse." He sighed, "I believe the affliction is from a great wolf that lives in the forest. Witherfang we have grown to calling it. It was within him that the curse started, and if you bring me his heart, I can cure our hunters. I sent some hunters to find him, about a week ago now, but they have yet to return and I cannot risk sending anyone else."

"Hahren," Lyla sputtered, "I don't know what to say. Of course, we will help you. There is a problem though, my armour is damaged, and I was hoping I could get it repaired by Master Varathorn, if he is willing. I can't fight werewolves without full protection, Hahren." Lyla pointed out the worst holes in her armour as she spoke, showing the keeper the wear, and tear that it had gained.

"I recognise that armour, lethallan." Zathrian began as he stood. Walking towards the small elf, he smiled warmly as recognition set in. "It was your fathers wasn't it? I would recognise it anywhere. He always wore it, Creators I never thought I'd see it again. However did you come upon it?"

"Asha'bellanar. She saved my life, along with Felas here. Apparently she found him before he died and he asked her to hold onto it for me. In return for saving it for me, she asked me to take her daughter with me."

"Asha'bellanar's daughter is here?" Zathrian exclaimed, "I must greet her immediately. We can't have the woman of many years think us unwelcoming."

"I doubt she'll care, Hahren." Lyla smirked, "She's not exactly the warmest woman in the world, and you can ask Alistair here what it's like to get on her bad side. However, if you don't mind I will excuse myself and find Varathorn immediately, the sooner my armour is repaired, and the sooner we can hunt this 'Witherfang'."

Leaving Alistair to warn the Keeper about their cold witch, Lyla walked out to her group. Leliana spotted her as soon as she left the Aravel and was immediately by her side; Lyla quietly explained the clan's problems before they reached her clan. After explaining to them, she began to issue orders. "Wynne, I hate to ask it of you again but can you help heal the injured?" With a warm smile and a nod of the head, Wynne was gone. "Morrigan, be warned, the keeper knows who you are now and will be greeting you shortly. Expect lots of attention, lethallan." Morrigan grunted and shifted to her raven form, flying off to a nearby tree to avoid people. "Zevran, Sten, and Shale, I need you to help however you can. Whether that's just guarding the borders or helping in other ways, it doesn't matter. We will be leaving as soon as my armour is repaired. If you need anything mending, leave it with me now and I'll do what I can."

The group left quickly and without questions, they understood the importance of helping the Dalish and even more the understood the clan's importance to Lyla, a woman they had all grown to care for. Leliana stood next to Lyla, alone except for the dog, and nudged her with her shoulder. "And me, my warden? What orders do you have for me?"

"You? Why you're my entertainer aren't you? Your job is to keep me company and keep me happy. I'm sure you can manage that." Standing as close as she could to the human without drawing attention to them, they walked towards the Master Varathorn, the artisan of the clan. Not before taking a quick stop at a nearby aravel, after checking it was empty, Lyla proceeded to change from her armour to something more comfortable as she needed to give the master her armour.

"What are you doing?" He screamed at his apprentice as they approached. He has set up a small workshop adjacent to his aravel. Surrounding the outside of the workshop were long tables, covered in different tools and weapons, and lining the side of his aravel was the arrows and staves that he carved daily. "You have ruined this wood! Did you leave it in the rain again?"

"No, no, Hahren. I think I must have overheated it." The apprentice was young. To Lyla, he looked as though he had barely gained his vallaslin, which depicted June and as the pair approached the young man's shame increased and a blush rose from his cheeks to the points of his ears.

"You are not smelting metal as the durgen'len do; we are practicing the ancient arts, fool. Throw out your dead wood and start again. I want it finished by sunset, da'len." Turning to face the Warden, Varathorn smiled as recognition kicked in. "Lyla Mahariel, Mithra sent word that you had arrived. A Grey Warden, your father would be proud, da'len."

"Ma serannas, Hahren. I do not know enough about him to know if that is true though." She smiled as tears threatened to flee from her eyes; the elder elf had stirred emotions that Lyla would rather have left alone. She didn't know her father nearly well enough and that broke her heart whenever she thought of it.

"He would be, da'len. I didn't know your father well, not as well as Zathrian at any rate. However, what I do remember of him was that he was a great advocate of mixing with humans. At his last gathering, he tried to convince the other keepers to learn more of the shemlen and voyage into their lands. HE believed that the hostility between us would only increase as long as we kept to ourselves. It seems he was right."

"I… I didn't know that. Ma serannas, lethallin. It is good to know he would be happy for me." She shared a secret smile with her lover before continuing, with a new fire in her heart. "However, I have not come here just to reminisce about my father, as welcome as that is, I need my armour repairing. Coincidentally it was my fathers as well. You'll recognise Master Ilen's signature, alongside my fathers." She passed the beaten armour across, noting the smile that grew across the artisan's face.

"I had forgotten how talented Ilen was. IT will be a pleasure to fix this, da'len, but it will take me most of the day. IF you were hoping to get it back before sundown, you will be disappointed."

"Zathrian has asked me to kill Witherfang and save the clan. I need the armour now, lethallin." Lyla demanded, leaning forward on her hands as she rested them on the table. "Is there no way you can do it quicker?"

"Ir abelas, lethallan. I will work as quickly as I can but ironbark is hard to work with, it takes great skill and time." Zathrian shook his head as he spoke, "Learn patience, da'len, it has always been your greatest failing."

"As you say. It looks like it may be best if we wait for first light then, if we are to hunt out the werewolves. Ma serannas, Hahren."

**-FTDTD-**

Keeper Zathrian graciously accepted the group for the night, going so far as to loan them the use of a small aravel that was now empty. It was big enough for three of their group and as the leader of their group Lyla was given the choice of who should stay there. Obviously, she chose herself and Leliana however the third member was nearly as quickly chosen. Neria, she was the only true member of the people in her group and if she was going to become more like her people, she needed to understand how they lived.

That was how Leliana found herself lying awake in the middle of the canvas that expanded from the land ship. Lyla had unfortunately made her bedroll away from the bard, wanting to distance herself from their budding romance, hoping no one would notice. However, as night came and the world grew dark, Leliana's fears and insecurities grew and memories of Marjolaine flooded into view.

" _My pet." The bard mistress sang, "Of course I won't be telling anyone you share my bed, I have an image to uphold."_

_Leliana had finally begged her lover to bring her to the ball, as a lover not an employee, but it was not to be. Leliana loved Marjolaine with all of her heart, and wanted her to herself, but that would not work for her master. Marjolaine liked to keep her options open, liked to keep Leliana on edge, and didn't care how much it hurt the young redhead. No matter how much Marjolaine liked to show the younger bard off, she preferred that the court of Val Royeaux saw Leliana as a plaything and nothing more._

" _If you truly loved me as much as you say you do, my sweet, you would understand why I can't be seen with you." Marjolaine purred into the bard's ear before pulling away quickly and leaving for the ball. Leaving a young Leliana with mixed feelings._

And those feelings were eerily similar to what she felt now. Loneliness despite it all and a complete sense of shame. She had thought that she was happy with hiding the relationship she held with Lyla but hiding it, these last two weeks had been difficult. Oftentimes she just wanted to hold her lovers hand, or even give her a kiss whenever she wanted. Nevertheless, Lyla was embarrassed. She could understand in a way, from what she had heard about the Dalish and Lyla's upbringing, they hated all relationships that weren't between a Dalish man and a Dalish woman. However, just because she could understand it, it didn't mean she had to like it and it didn't mean it didn't hurt her.

Cautiously she rose from her bedroll; she needed the reassurance of Lyla's body right now. Quietly she made her way across the small caravan, stepping over the slumbering body of Neria; she crawled into the bedroll of Lyla and planted a kiss on her lovers head. It almost dissolved all of her fears, just being this close to Lyla, but that small niggling voice in the back of her head kept repeating the same stupid message.  _'She's ashamed of you; she's embarrassed to be with you.'_

"IS it morning already?" Lyla groaned, turning to cuddle up to the bard that shared her warm bedroll. "Wait, why are you in my bedroll? What if Neria sees." Lyla whispered, looking over her lover to see the sleeping elf nearby before breathing a sigh of relief.

"I just needed to hold you." Leliana lay back and felt tears form behind her eyes and closed them tightly, refusing to cry now. She would let her insecurities show, not now.

However, she failed. Lyla looked up and saw tears begin to fall down Leliana's cheek, using a calloused thumb; Lyla gently brushed the tear away. "What's wrong, Leli?"

With a sigh, Leliana resolved to share her problems. It would at least let Leliana know the truth, no matter how painful. "Are you ashamed of me? Of us?" Lyla opened her mouth to speak but Leliana placed a finger over her mouth, shushing her. "Please let me finish, Lyla. I thought I was ok with hiding us, but it is too hard. Marjolaine hid me away until it was convenient for her, she used me, and I will not be used again." As she took a breath, Lyla interrupted quickly.

"I am not her." She snapped. "I would never use you, ma vhenan." With a small kiss to her lover's cheek, Lyla lifted herself up on her arms and looked down at her human. "I care for you, more than I thought I could ever care about anyone. I am not, and never will be ashamed of you, Leli, never. I'm sorry I made you feel that way but it's just how my people are. We exile people like me. To the Dalish, my people, I would be seen as harellan, blood traitor. Not only am I in love with a woman, you're a human as well, which makes it worse." She collapses back into Leliana's arms and kissed her neck before speaking once more. "We can tell our clan, Leliana, but we need to hide it from the elvhen. I, no, we need their might and there's a good chance they won't give it to a harellan."

"Je t'aime, ma petit Choufleur." Leliana whispered into the red hair of her lover. "Thank you."

"Leli." The elf whispered into Leliana's chest. "I've never been with someone before; in fact I never even knew that two women could be together. I'm rubbish at this; I have no idea what I'm doing at all. No doubt, I'm going to say things without thinking, or do things by mistake, that hurt you, but if I ever make you feel like you're less than the light of my life, then tell me. Please. Ma ar lath, ma vhenan."

**-FTDTD-**

She hated this freezing country of dog lords. Even worse, she hated how atrociously they kept people safe; she hated the smell of the place. On warm days it just smelt of dog, but when it rained, maker's breath, it stunk of wet dog at best, wet dog and dog shit at worst. The gates of Denerim were empty as she approached its entrance, only a pair of guards on duty.

If this was Val Royeaux, there would be a troupe of chevalier looking for bandits or, heaven forbid, apostates. Alas, this dog country was nothing compared to her homeland and the sooner Raven was done with her mission and back to her beautiful land, the better.

She had spent a good month or so here before leaving to track down the Nightingale, and a good many months in the years before that. Despite Marjolaine's disgust of the country, not to mention her own, they worked here often enough to call it home. The idea left a sour taste in the Raven's mouth as she walked past the marketplace.

There was a house just off one of the alleyways along here that Marjolaine had purchased years before, and ever since used as a safe house for her bards; it was large compared to Ferelden standards, especially in such a busy part of the city, but compared to her homeland it was tiny. Raven would never set foot inside a house this small and dusty in Val Royeaux; she'd had people humiliated or killed for trying to get her into nicer ones but if Marjolaine willed it the Raven would walk into the fade itself.

"Sweetling," A beautiful voice sang through the house as the Raven entered. Her heart all but jumped out of her throat as she recognised the owner. "Tell me you were successful and Leliana no longer lives?"

"Marjolaine." The Raven breathed, she had not dared hope to see the woman she loved here. Marjolaine rarely left the courts of Val Royeaux; she was too good at the great game for any noble to allow her to leave for any prolonged period. However, here she was, looking just as beautiful as the Raven remembered, if not more so. The Raven stepped forward and tried to kiss the bard mistress but Marjolaine brushed her off and demanded answers. "Leliana is alive. She has that bitch of a knife-ear Grey Warden with her, and some crazed apostate who can change forms."

"You have failed me?" Marjolaine swore, she never shouted at the Raven. She never had to. The disappointment in Marjolaine's voice was normally enough to bring her to tears but this was worse. The Raven could swear she heard relief as well as disappointment. This was before pain erupted on her face as Marjolaine struck her to the ground. "You attacked the Nightingale, and you failed me? This is why you will never be better than her." Marjolaine spat on the woman lying on the ground and turned to walk towards the small lounge. She had been enjoying a glass of Orlesian wine before that woman interrupted her, and no doubt, the taste of failure would sour the glass.

She sat beside the fireplace and took a sip, and as expected, it didn't taste anywhere near as good now. The Raven had made her way to her side, once again, and begged forgiveness with her eyes. Such pretty eyes, but nothing compared to Leliana. No one had compared to Leliana, not in beauty or skill and it was the biggest mistake Marjolaine had ever made, trying to kill her the first time. Now it was merely a matter of professional pride, and survival. IF Leliana left that smelly little village, it could only mean one thing. She was coming for revenge.

"Tell me, my little Raven, why did you not do as Leliana has?" She smiled down at the defeated woman. She never stayed angry with her for long, there as something about the woman living for her approval that always made her happy. "She has obviously manipulated this rabbit, and probably this apostate. You are a bard, not some mercenary, and you are not Leliana. She was the only one of us as skilled with a bow as her tongue. You should have used that silver tongue of yours to twist the rabbit against her. That's the only way to kill my old pet." Taking one last sip of the now sour wine and throwing the rest into the fire, she rose to her feet and pulled the Raven up with her. "I have some business in the city before I leave back for Val Royeaux, and you will kill Leliana before then. Unfortunately, you have shown your hand now, fool, and you cannot expect that bloody rabbit to fall for some honeyed words. There is a Qunari mercenary group in the city, and its leader owes me a great many favours. Seek them out and use them to kill her. Kill her and I'll forgive you, my sweet."

"Of course, my love." The Raven almost jumped with excitement. She all but ran out the door of the small dusty house, she would prove Marjolaine wrong, she was better than Leliana, better than she was with her tongue and her bow. It would be the Raven's arrow that ended Leliana's life; she swore on the Maker's last breath, it would be her arrow.


	33. Swiftrunner

Chapter 33 – Swiftrunner

It was cold, dreadfully so, and Lyla found herself appreciating Leliana's warmth more than ever. The autumn winds had set in during the night and the small aravel the couple shared had not fared well against the cold. They were set up on the outskirts of the camp and as such received the brunt of the wind. Lyla woke slowly, bunching her hand in the soft fabric of her lover's bedclothes and her head nestled in the crook of Leliana's neck. Something about lying there, in Leliana's arms, just felt wonderful and Lyla wondered why she ever worried about it. The soft, gentle breathing from her human, the way her chest rose and fell slowly as Lyla watched, it was all just perfect.

Lyla slowly felt the need for more and slipped her hand under the woman's bed shirt. She rested her hand on Leliana's small stomach, feeling tears form as her fingers felt the small bumps and grooves that covered her lover's body. Another price that Marjolaine would pay, she allowed the torture that Leliana went through, she caused all of the pain her love had to deal with, and she would pay, as soon as Lyla could make her.

Finding a particularly nasty scar on the woman's stomach, Lyla felt the tears flee their cage and fall down her face. The image of her love being in pain was too much for her and she needed to fix it.

She brought herself up, on top of the bard, and holding herself up she began, slowly at first, she started to kiss the woman's neck, not enough to wake her but enough that Leliana let out small moans. She traced her way up towards her human's ear, kissing all the way, and stopped at the corner of her jaw. With a small whisper of love, Lyla planted kisses along the bard's jaw, stopping as she got to her woman's mouth.

"Ma ar lath, Leliana." She whispered, before kissing her love and all but forcing her tongue into Leliana's mouth. Leliana woke with a moan but responded in kind, delighting in the taste of some unknown quantity that was altogether Lyla and Lyla alone.

"I knew it!" A voice gasped from nearby, causing Lyla to drop her head beside Leliana as she collapsed onto her love. They had obviously awoken Neria, who had been sharing the aravel, a fact that the lovers had forgotten or maybe ignored.

"Mythal'enaste." The elf cursed beside Leliana's ear as her cheeks coloured. "You're a bard, can't you shut her up with some honeyed words?"

"Neria, well done." Leliana giggled, "You've managed to embarrass us both and no doubt win a bet with our assassin. Why don't you go and wake him to collect your winnings?" Lyla grunted in Leliana's ear and lifted herself up to look at Neria, whose face was alight with pure humour.

"If you tell our clan, ensure they don't tell the elvhen, we cannot afford to have them exile me right now. Neria, wake Zevran and the others, and gather them here. I need to discuss our plans for today and give orders." Neria laughed and quickly dressed herself before leaving the couple to their own devices.

"Good morning." Leliana teased as her lover lifted herself off her. "Oh, don't get up yet. We still have a few minutes before we need to move, no?" She pulled her elf back to her side and held her close, revelling in the warmth of the elf as Lyla let out a satisfied moan.

"Sorry for waking you, vhenan." Lyla smirked into the woman's shoulder, "I couldn't help myself."

"There's no need to apologise." Leliana laughed and after kissing the top of the elf's head, she giggled, "If I can wake up like that every morning I will be very happy indeed."

"I'll do my best then, Leli. We do need to get up though, we have a lot to do today, and I still need to pick up my armour." Reluctantly, Lyla lifted herself up off the woman and dressed herself in some comfortable clothing to wander about the camp in. Leliana soon joined her and dressed herself as Lyla set her hair back into its usual braid, circling round her head into a short ponytail.

Their group had been waiting for a short while as Lyla stepped out of the canvas, smiling as she did so. Leliana soon followed and stood beside the group, all of them facing their leader, Lyla.

"We need to kill that wolf today, friends." She began, but stopped as she saw the smirk on Zevran's face. Ignoring the smug look on his face, she forced herself not to blush and in her most commanding voice, she carried on with her orders. "Wynne, I need you to do what you can for the injured, again I apologise for forcing you into the side-lines once more but they need you more than we do right now. Zevran, Leli, Morrigan, you will be joining me on the hunt today, I will be asking Mithra to join us as well. We need to be silent and unseen if we are to kill this wolf, I want to avoid alerting the werewolves if possible, which is why Sten, Shale, and Alistair will be keeping watch on the campsite, if anything attacks this clan I want you to kill it. Apart from that, if we run into trouble I will instruct Morrigan to shoot a signal into the sky, and we will retreat back towards the clan and wait for you to join us." Neria stood confused beside the assassin, obviously noticing a lack of instruction for her but before she could comment Lyla had dismissed them, allowing Leliana to accompany her.

"Lyla?" Neria inquired, as she ran after the warden. "What about me?"

"Ir abelas, lethallan, I thought you knew. You will be getting your vallaslin as soon as we have saved the clan. You are to study with the first of this clan, Lanaya, who will help you decide on a design. She will also prepare you for the ceremony. I am sorry if I cannot make it back in time to help you but you must understand that the protection of this clan comes first, lethallan." Lyla had stopped as she spoke and placed her hands on both of Neria's shoulders, bracing the woman for what was to come. "It will not be easy, Neria, and it will hurt but I have faith you can handle it. If you follow me I will take you to Lanaya."

Neria followed the lovers through the camp watching the different reactions the threesome was gaining from the elves. Most would just stare openly at the shemlen who dared enter their camp but some would just smile warmly at Lyla, who would respond in kind. It was clear to all of her new clan that Lyla was on very good terms with this clan of elves, a relationship that Lyla had assured Neria would be completely ruined by her love of the human beside her.

It did not take too long to make their way to Lanaya; she was silently reading a small book beside a large tree, leaning her back upon it as she did so. So involved in the book was she, that it wasn't until Lyla spoke her name that the first even bothered to look up, she rose one hand to silence the group before her as she finished whatever she was reading. Eventually she lowered her hand and rose her face, meeting the eye of Lyla and smiling at her friend.

"Lethallan, how have you been?" She asked of the warden, as she sat down, motioning for the three before her to do so as well. "I take it this is the da'len you petitioned to get her blood writing? I hope the Keeper will let her, the more of us with the gift of magic, the better."

"Lanaya here is like you in a way, Neria. She came to her clan as a child and as such, I'm sure she will treat you better than any other elf here, it's not your fault you haven't been taught our way, but they wouldn't truly care. The only reason they haven't treated you horrendously is my word, lethallan, Lanaya is different and will treat you well. Learn as much as you can, as quickly as you can." Lyla smirked as she spoke, before standing and bowing slightly at the first of the clan. "Ir abelas, Lanaya. Leliana and I will have to leave you both here as we have much to do and can't afford to dally here. Dareth shiral."

"Dareth shiral, Lyla." Lanaya waved a goodbye at the retreating women before turning back to look at the mage before her, "Tell me about yourself, lethallan, and we shall see if we can't find one of the creators to guide you."

**-FTDTD-**

Leliana was freezing, it was still early morning, and unfortunately, the woods were even colder than anywhere in camp. The bard's leather armour, whilst good at protecting from harm, was useless at keeping the cold out and even the warm woollen underclothes she wore did little to help. The only warmth Leliana felt was when she found Lyla looking at her, her cheeks would flush and her body would fil with warmth, knowing that her elf was looking out for her.

The small group was fortunate that Zathrian had allowed Mithra to join the hunting team. Lyla was an expert tracker, easily able to find any quarry that she desired however, she did not know this area of the woods as well as she could and that was where Mithra came in, not to mention her bow would be a welcome addition to the group.

They had left the camp about an hour ago and quietly made their way along the edge of a small river, which led deeper into the forest. Usually Mithra would be reluctant to delve deeper with so much danger, but Lyla had spotted prints too large to be from a wolf but still too small for a bear. Lyla determined it must be from the animal they were after.

Mithra had not expected much from the others of Lyla's group, especially the humans, but she had been pleasantly surprised. The flat-ear seemed to be extremely good at softening his footsteps, as was expected from an elf but he almost snuck up on Mithra a few times and that was impressive. Leliana was not as quiet as the elf but from what Lyla had told the hunter, she was as good with a bow as any one of the people and that was worth having with them.

The witch was the most surprising, almost as soon as they left the campsite she had whispered some magic words and her whole body shifted. First, she changed to a raven but Lyla told her to change, reasoning that the woods were too thick to see anything that she herself couldn't. With this reasoning, Morrigan shifted once more. The raven flew forward and as it flew, it shrouded itself in golden light, from which a wolf emerged.

Mithra cursed which caused the rest of the group to laugh but any embarrassment she felt was cut short when Lyla rose her hand and turned suddenly. She had heard something strange, shortly before she was able to hear many birdcalls and animals in the surrounding woods, but now there was only silence. It set Lyla's skin on edge as she silently directed her team. Mithra drew her bow and stood beside Leliana whilst the wolf and her mabari hound stood beside Lyla and Zevran who raised their weapons and crept forward.

As they stepped forward, slowly, Lyla and Mithra both twitched in time, just before a pair of werewolves pounced on the group with a howl. Lyla and her hound roared in reply before charging at one of them, her dal'thanu meeting the toughened skin on its forearm, cutting into it slightly. The wolf howled and threw her back, towards Leliana and Mithra.

The other beast was in the midst of fighting Zevran, who was moving too quickly for the werewolf to get a good hit on him. A might roar behind the werewolf startled it and Morrigan pounced. She had shifted as they were attacked, making the intelligent decision that a wolf would not be big nor strong enough to take on a werewolf. She had changed into her bear film and was roughly the same size as the monster now.

She dived into the werewolf, knocking it to the ground and quickly landing on top of it to maul it. Zevran drove his twin daggers into the wolves face, stabbing both its eyes and killing it instantly. The bear and elf turned to fight the remaining werewolf but were pleasantly surprised to see it had already been taken care of.

Leliana cried out as she saw her love fly past her. "Blessed are they who stand before," She whispered to herself as she drew her bowstring back. "The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter." She let loose her arrow and watched it fly towards her prey. As the arrow pierced the werewolf's eye, she completed the chant. "Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just." She drew another arrow and was ready to fire once more but Mithra beat her to it, hitting the other eye of the stunned beast, killing it.

Leliana turned back to find her love standing with a smirk on her face. "That wasn't too hard was it?" She laughed. Taking a step forward, Lyla tested her body for damage and was relieved to find no pain. Leliana gave her a concerned look, "I'm ok, Leli, don't worry but it looks like we are on the right path then. Is everyone else ok?" when the group nodded, she bent beside one of the wolves, and pulled her dog close to it. "Revas, can you track this scent?" She asked of her dog, waiting for the dog to smell the fur. Revas barked an affirmative and carried on the path Lyla had set them on.

"Some hunter you are," Mithra teased, "Can't even hunt the werewolves on your own!"

"A good hunter uses everything at her disposal, da'len." Lyla stuck her tongue out and pushed at her fellow Dalish. A few more jokes passed between them before the dog barked quietly and the group silenced once more.

"Our watch wolves spoke true, brothers, and sisters." A great voice boomed out of the treeline. Lyla span around searching for the source, she couldn't find it and growled in frustration as the voice continued. "Look, another of the Dalish come to put us in our place, how terrifying. They've come to punish us for the attacks."

A massive werewolf pounced out of the trees, accompanied by two others by his side. They stood opposite to the group and roared menacingly. Lyla stood strong and faced them as tall as she could, shouldered by Zevran and Morrigan's bear form. "I'm here to kill Witherfang, move or I will end you."

"Ha, so the elves want the great wolf slain, that is to be your revenge?" The wolf laughed, or rather it laughed as much as a werewolf could, a strange guttural sound. "I am Swiftrunner; I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. Turn back now and tell your brethren that you failed, it will be easier on you all."

"Ar tu na'lin emma mi. Ma halam, seth'lin." Lyla growled, charging as she did so. The bear to her left flew past her, pouncing on the left most werewolf.

Lyla's axe reached the right hand wolf as an arrow hit it, fired by either Leliana or Mithra it was impossible to tell. She roared as she brought her sword to the wolf's body, cutting its thick skin as much as she could. It swiped a bloody paw at her but Lyla had learnt from her mistake and managed to duck under its great arm.

Zevran and Mithra both took on Swiftrunner, he with his daggers and Mithra with her arrows. They managed to keep it occupied long enough to allow their companions to kill the other werewolves. The huge werewolf roared in indignation before pushing past Zevran, knocking him on his arse, and fleeing the fight with one final message. "Enough, the forest has eyes and ears of its own. It will stop you soon enough. You have been warned."

Lyla swore and started after him before thinking better and turning to face her companions. Zevran had been helped up by her fellow Dalish, and the rest of the group where looking at her intently. Lyla leant against a nearby tree and pondered on what her next move should be, and quickly decided on it. "Morrigan, send the signal then shift to a bird, I want you to try and scout ahead and tell me what you see. They know we are here and it makes no sense to leave our full force behind whilst fight them. Zev, Mithra, start back towards the camp and meet the rest, send someone for Wynne, if I am right we will need a healer. Leliana and I will be here waiting for you all to return. Dareth shiral."

The group quickly followed her orders and did as they were told, leaving the bard and elf alone for a moment. "Are you sure you're ok, Lyla?" Leliana stepped towards her lover and they stole a quick hug, knowing that soon they would have company again.

"Of course I am, Leli, it takes more than some mangy wolf to hurt me. You should know that by now." She smiled, cherishing this small calm before the storm that was to come. Lyla suspected the fight with the werewolves would be difficult, she knew this forest, and she knew how dangerous it could be but Lyla hoped that they would make it through with little injuries, and with Wynne's help, perhaps they might.

**-FTDTD-**

Soft scents similar to jasmine filled Neria's nostrils as she calmly sat across from Lanaya. The first of the clan had asked Neria to meditate quietly on her wishes, desires, all to find out what god would be most similar to Neria, and who would be best to guide her through her adult life.

Lanaya had found a small kettle and was boiling some leaves native to the forest; the scent from them was heavenly and helped Neria relax. Her stomach churned and twisted with nerves over what was to come in her life, the prospect of getting her blood writing was equally terrifying and exciting. However, both Lanaya and Lyla had assured her that she was ready and if Lyla believed it then it must be true.

She had found out from Lanaya, that despite how confident Lyla was in Neria getting her vallaslin, it may not happen. As far as the other elves were concerned, Neria was just another flat-ear with dreams of becoming Dalish, and her life story just made it worse. The other elves were disgusted that someone would make up a story about being Dalish, and the fact that Lyla had taken it at face value just showed her naivety. It didn't matter to the clan that her story was true, Neria had no proof and the only reason Zathrian had not just laughed the idea away was Neria's gift of magic, especially the magic she had stolen from the demon.

Lanaya began singing softly behind Neria, an old elven lullaby to help Neria relax and as she sung, she moved around the small area. She took a small cup and poured some tea out for Neria, bidding her to drink and allow the world to dissolve away and her mind to take over.

Breathing in the earthy scent of the herbs, Neria let herself relax and took a small sip it was delicious, the tea helped the young elf relax and she let her mind wander. She had thought that she knew what she wanted from her life, to reclaim her heritage and discover ancient elven lore and magic, but now she was completely sure that was it. She wanted, nay needed, to know everything about her people's past, their religion, their culture. She needed it.

Opening her closed eyes, she looked down at the scrolls Lanaya had placed in front of her. There was one on every god in the elven pantheon, from Elgar'nan to Falon'Din, but there was one that Neria identified most, Dirthamen, Falon'Din's twin.

Dirthamen had once granted the elves their knowledge and Neria hoped that he would be able to guide her to discovering the history she had been denied. Lanaya smiled at her and set about designing the vallaslin for her. For each of the gods there was a template for the vallaslin that most elves kept to, in fact in all of Lanaya's life it had only ever been Lyla that turned away from that and designed her own. Neria, wanted Dirthamen and that meant she would have a large tattoo that splintered around her whole face.

A set of diamonds in a pyramid would be the centrepiece of her forehead. It was reminiscent of the ravens that Dirthamen kept and it was framed by a large curved line on either side, with small arrow heads pointing outwards. This would continue past her brow and onto her nose. Her cheeks would have a spine running up them, curving on her cheekbone before ending beside her ears and her chin would have a splintered design of an eye.

Overall, it would be beautiful and Dirthamen was a typical choice of the magic users of the Dalish. Lanaya was the only exception in her clan, she chose Juno. Neria however, would have the wonderfully designed writings and all that was left was to get the keepers consent, something that would have to wait until Lyla was back.

Neria began to speak to the first of the clan before shouting interrupted her. It was Alistair's voice. "Look! The signal has been fired they need us. Shale, Sten, let's go!" Neria jumped to her feet and ran after her friends. Lyla had told her to wait in the camp and learn all she could but as her leader said 'protecting the clan is more important.' She grabbed her staff as she darted through the busy crowds of elves, eventually reaching the outskirts where the men and golem were standing. Wynne had arrived also, hoping she was not needed but fearing that she may be.

She had been side lined too often already and it angered her. Wynne was a battle mage through and through, she learned her healing craft on the battlefield and needed to be out there and helping. She had done her best for the injured elves in camp but there was nothing to be done for them, the curse was beyond her expertise and the only cure was apparently to kill Witherfang. She would not be disobeying orders if she went with the rest of her group, not really, she had been told to cure the injured and cursed elves, and she was doing just that, albeit in a rather unorthodox manner.

Expecting a rebuttal from the warden, she began to explain why she was there but Alistair merely smiled and waved her to follow. Zevran and Mithra had arrived as they were leaving and asked for the elder mage to accompany them anyway, so it saved a lot of time. Neria was the only problem.

He was loath to do anything that would anger Lyla again and he was sure that bringing Neria along would do exactly that. However, the signal meant they were in trouble and as much as he would have liked to argue the point with the young elven mage he merely didn't have the time. He nodded his acceptance to her and ran; as fast as he could in full armour, after Zevran towards his commander, praying to his maker that he would arrive in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ma ar lath – I love you
> 
> Dareth shiral – farewell
> 
> Ir abelas – I'm sorry
> 
> Ar tu na'lin emma mi – I will see your blood on my blade
> 
> Ma halam – you are finished
> 
> Seth'lin – Weak blood


	34. Dark Trees

Chapter 34 – Dark Trees

"Watch out!" Lyla dived into Leliana, tackling her to the floor. They had been holding each other when Lyla heard a crack of a twig behind the bard. Opening her eyes, she had just spotted the yellow eyes of a wolf piercing through the underbrush. With not a moment to lose, they hit the floor, the wolf flying overhead and landing the other side of the small clearing they were situated in.

Letting loose a terrifying howl, The wolf rose it's head up to the air and quickly another six wolves jumped into the fray, on the hunt. The women and dog were surrounded and Lyla held her hand backwards, towards Leliana, stepping slowly back as she did so.

"Stand behind me, vhenan." Lyla growled, it was just the two of them and Revas left here, the others had yet to return. Rising her axe horizontally, until it was level with her chin, and her dar'misaan in her right hand, ready to strike, she screamed at the wolves, hoping to scare them slightly but unfortunately, it didn't work.

The alpha wolf stood tall, baring its long white teeth and growled menacingly at the women. The rest of its pack stood behind it, growling similarly until one of the younger pups jumped forwards. Perhaps it was eager to eat, or eager to assert its dominance but all it proved was how quickly an elf hunter can kill a wolf. The wolf jumped at Lyla, hoping to reach her throat but the elf swung her dal'thanu wildly, catching it at the side of its head and cracked the wolf's skull wide open, killing it quickly.

The rest of the pack howled, one might have even whimpered, and charged as one. They were angered now and Lyla would have her hands full protecting them. Revas pounced on the alpha male, the bigger, heavier hound easily tackling it to the ground and proceeded to fight with it whilst leaving the rest for Lyla and Leliana.

Leliana started to pray once more, spouting one of her favoured chant's as she nocked another arrow to let loose but it was fruitless. The wolves were just too close and too quick for her to get a good shot off. Lyla threw her sword to the bard and drew one of her knives, one of many she kept on her person, it would not be as good to fight with as the ironbark sword she usually kept, but it was better than just her hand.

Spinning, she danced into the middle of the pack, striking with wild aggression at the wolves, it didn't matter to Lyla how much damage she took, and as long as they left Leliana alone she could handle it. With a howl of her own to rival the wolves, she swung her axe down on the back of one of the wolves, slicing its head clean off.

Two were dead, and one was distracted by her hound, which left four more for Lyla to kill. "Ma emma harel." She glared at the wolves, standing as tall as she could. She knew now that she could take on the rest of the pack but it would be difficult. She had been lucky when she killed the two she had, and the rest of the wolves would be wary of her now. She hoped, perhaps foolishly, that she could scare them away before they got closer but it was to no avail.

Suddenly an arrow flew from the trees, striking one of the wolves in the chest; quickly another arrow found the same wolf and killed it. Numerous spells flooded the battle and suddenly different shouts were heard.

"For Ferelden!" Came one, as a man in shining armour blasted onto the scene, Alistair.

"Katara, bas." Came another, a great beast of a man burst through the trees, his great sword slicing a wolf clean in two as he turned to face another but the closest had already been taken care of. Shale, charged into the battle, stomping on the closest wolf before it could react.

Mithra's arrows found the final wolf and the rest of the group stepped into the clearing, showing themselves just in time.

"Ah, just like the old stories. A great hero saves the damsel in distress." Zevran purred as he approached Lyla. "But tell me, does the hero get the girl?"

"Only if the girl hits the hero." Lyla growled back. She enjoyed the man's company but detested his constant flirting. It always made her feel so uncomfortable, unlike when Leliana flirted with her. "Good timing, though I could have easily taken them all."

"Oh of course, the mighty Mahariel strikes again." Mithra laughed, teasing her old friend, she knelt down by the alpha wolf Revas had killed and began to skin it. "The wolf pelts will come in handy for later, do we have room in our packs, or should I just take them back to camp?"

"We will take them with us." Lyla ordered, "We can't afford to turn back now." Lyla gave Leliana a quick once-over, checking for injuries she told herself, before turning in the direction the werewolf had fled. She spent a minute catching her team up on what had happened before Morrigan flew back into the clearing.

"They've fled to the east. I could not follow, 'tis almost as if the tree's themselves are moving." She spoke quickly as she transformed back to her human form. "Be wary, they knew they were followed. The forest works with them, I fear."

"Moving trees?" Lyla pondered. She had seen this before, a few years past when her clan passed through a deeper part of the forest. This forest was ancient and wondrous, containing secrets most civilizations believed lost, and sometimes, for good or ill, the Dalish would discover it. Sometimes it was as small as an old cave filled with ancient elven lore, other times it was a cave protected by the ancient beasts called Varterrals, horrendous creatures. Once, they had found a group of trees, believed by the keeper to be possessed by demons, which attacked the clan as soon as they came too close. Two hunters had been lost that day defending her clan, but Lyla knew how to fight them now. "Mithra, are there sylvans in this part of the forest?"

"Yes, lethallan, we have managed to keep them away from the campsite but if we go much deeper into the forest we will run into them. I thought the keeper had warned you?" Her brow crumpled in confusion and her eyes shone, as she stood up from the wolf's corpse, to find Lyla's emerald ones.

Lyla shook her head and looked to her group. "Felas, Sten, you stay at the rear, anything comes to close, kill it. Shale you are with me at the front. Revas and Zevran will defend our mages and archers. Neria, I know you can cast frost on our weapons; can you do the same with fire? That would be useful against the trees."

Neria chanted softly to herself waving her arms before her in a way she had only read about. Frost spells came easily to her, fire and electricity not so much. Of course, she could do the spells but she preferred to use frost whenever possible, it was so much easier to control. However, the spells to enchant the weapons, albeit temporarily, were ones that she had read and reread plenty of times. Finishing the spells, she looked to her companions and smiled to herself when she saw the flames coming off their equipment.

"No one stands a chance against us now." Lyla laughed, "Mithra, Leliana, stay in the middle and keep an eye on our surroundings. Morrigan, stay in your true form for now, I believe we need your spells more than your claws right now. Wynne, do what you do best and look after us. We will end these wolves for what they have done."

The going was tough for most, only the Dalish elves truly found no trouble, but they slowly made their way through the dense underbrush of the forest. The horrendously hilly landscape was causing trouble for Alistair, his heavy armour weighing him down even more as he forced himself up and down countless number of mounds. The warning about trees being alive kept him on edge, he was a brave man, but the idea of a tree suddenly coming to life and attacking was not a pleasant one.

"Leliana?" He asked, perhaps a little too loudly judging from the scowl Lyla sent him. "Do you have any stories about this place?"

"The Brecillian forest? But of course I do." Leliana smiled, being a bard was many things. One had to be a singer, a storyteller, a skilled assassin, a lover and more, and Leliana loved all of it. Storytelling most of all. "I apologise to our elves if they have already heard this but do you know the reason this forest is so alive?" Without waiting for an answer, Leliana giggled and continued. "Of course you don't. In the ancient age, when the war between the elves and the Tevinter Imperium was at its worst this forest was the site of a great many battles. So much death occurred here. So many lives destroyed, it's horrifying to think about, but as the bodies grew, the spirits couldn't hide any longer. They say these woods are haunted, Alistair, that all the bodies here attracted so many demons from the fade that the veil between worlds has been torn and it is almost possible to cross over.

"You can smell it in the air, you can see it in the flowers and worst of all, and you can hear it in the silence. In other places you are safe, here you never can be. There is a story, lost to the ages to most about a man and his lost love in this forest." She smiled across at Lyla, who had practically slowed the party to a crawl she was so invested. Another small giggle then the bard continued, "of course, he was an elf and he was an evil ferocious warrior but he had a fondness for one young woman, and surprisingly his fondness was returned. One day the couple were out walking, brushing past the gargantuan trees, and dancing through the flowers that made up the ground they walked upon. The man's heart grew weak at the sight of his love so happy and he took her into his arms, holding her closer than he had ever dared. She smiled down at his face, admiring the old ragged scars of old battles hard-won and she found that she didn't care what evils he had done, she loved him without fear. But she was wrong."

"The man was a truly evil being, he smoked people out of their homes because they would not give up their possessions, he murdered sons to hurt the fathers, and he took daughters to hurt mothers. The forest does not forget these things and one needs to be careful, the heart of the forest remembers and past wrongs are righted. The young woman let out a delightful laugh and tore herself from the man, 'chase me' she cried as she ran into the trees. The elf followed, laughing loudly as he did so and he woke something that should have stayed sleeping. A great tree. Wronged mothers and angry fathers had made their way through this forest, crying and shouting about the things this man had done and the tree listened and waited."

The group had stopped now; all but the witch and the golem were intrigued in the story. Even Sten was listening, despite his feigned ignorance. Lyla had slowly made her way to the bard's side until she was close enough to hear her heartbeat and Alistair was so enthralled in the story he didn't see a wayward root until he had already tripped over it, landing face first in the mud.

"The woman ran past the great tree and stopped to gaze at its beauty. Somewhere inside her, she felt the need to climb it, to see all of the beauty of the forest surrounding her. With a run, she jumped to the first branch, the fabric of her dress catching and tearing but she didn't care. As she climbed higher, she found that she no longer wanted to move so she placed herself on the tree. Hours passed and the man grew worried, he could not find her and he never would. The tree had shown him the pain of losing a loved one, in the only way it could. In the heart of the forest, one must be wary for past wrongs are remember and mourned."

"You know Dalish stories?" Mithra asked, she had stopped beside the bard, her face showed the shock at a human knowing about the Dalish.

"Leli will surprise you, lethallan, she knows more stories than any Hahren." Lyla smirked, pushing Leliana affectionately before stopping with fear on her face. "Felas, is that?"

Spiders danced along his skull, whispers that made him sick to the stomach, and Alistair recognised it all too well. He nodded as he turned to where the noise was strongest.

Darkspawn.

He could feel them all around him, somehow they had snuck up on them, and Alistair chastised himself silently. He should have been more vigilant. The feeling of dread and fear was replaced by anger and hatred as the monsters slowly appeared into view. He could see genlocks and hurlocks in front of them and he forced his way past the rest of the group to meet Lyla at the front.

Together they felt it, that strange natural hatred for something so unnatural in their blood, in their world. Moreover, together, they were going to end it, killing one darkspawn at a time until it killed them, Alistair knew it.

Together they charged as one. The golem stomping quickly behind them as the group scrambled to attention. The Warden senses allowed them to react quicker to this threat and Alistair would have had it no other way. He longed to kill them, not only for the calling from his blood but also for what they did to Duncan, what they did to his brother. He would destroy them all.

Flaming arrows flew past them as they charged, ignited by the spell Neria had placed upon their weapons and he didn't care whether they were from Leliana or Mithra, as long as they hit their mark, and they did as two darkspawn fell. Black ichor spewed from the wounds, drenching the once beautifully green floor with its evil.

He heard a growl from his left, and an Elvish phrase, another thing he would have to ask Lyla to translate, as his fellow warden struck the arm clean off the first genlock that they reached, the heat from the spell on it melted the skin around the darkspawn's wound. It howled in pain and swiped pathetically with its other hand, which it was quickly relieved of as Alistair's sword severed it at the joint. Lyla's axe met its head and it felt to floor with a thump.

The rest of the horde before them had arrived now, and the pair of wardens were surrounded. With an almost delighted roar, Lyla dived into them, spinning her weapons around her wildly and striking at any weakness she could find. Alistair had a slightly more refined approach to the fight.

He struck savagely with his shield, catching a genlock on the crown as he stabbed at a hurlock, he cried out the name of his god and his country as he slashed whatever monster came close. His approach was only slightly more refined.

Zevran saw it all from his position by the ranged fighters. Like the last time they fought the darkspawn he was relegated to protecting them, whilst it made him feel a tad useless, he understood the reasoning and desired catching the taint only slightly less than another disease from one of the whores in Denerim, Wynne certainly would not heal him then. He saw how Sten, with his great sword, sliced down onto a hurlock and almost cut it in two. Shale brought its two enormous fists down upon darkspawn after darkspawn, a threat they never seemed to learn to be wary off.

The mages were working quietly together, Wynne concentrating solely on their leader, who was no doubt going to get another batch of injuries requiring even more of her lyrium stash. She would chastise the woman if she weren't so effective; Neria had been tasked with keeping the rest of the clan safe. She had been learning as much healing magic as she could from the elder mage since they left Kinloch hold, the tower, and as such felt quietly confident in her abilities to keep them safe enough.

Morrigan cared little for healing her team. Yes, she knew a few spells but as she found when Lyla was injured she was useless at incorporating them into her repertoire. She much preferred offensive magic, the more dangerous the better. Lyla had asked her not to shift at this moment in time and frankly, Morrigan could see why, the battlefield was too cramped and there were already too many bodies in the mix, adding another would be foolish. She fired spell after spell at the group of monsters and slowly but surely their numbers began to thin when suddenly there was a scream from beside her.

A long gangly looking creature had appeared in the midst of their group, seemingly out of the ground. It's long sharp ears reminiscent of elves but its jaw was horrific. It had sharper teeth than perhaps even Revas and a set of mandibles similar to spiders. Its armour was savagely moulded into its body, with little care for comfort, and on the ends of its arms where pointed metal protrusions that emerged from its gauntlets.

Leliana was the closest to it as it appeared but fortunately, she reacted quickly, diving out of the way too slowly as she received a gash down her side, instead of anything more serious. Zevran was there in an instant; he didn't want to be responsible for Lyla's anger at Leliana being injured and knew that the elf was too far from them to be any use. That and he couldn't just let such a gorgeous woman be attacked and not protect her; he wasn't a monster, merely a man who loved beautiful people.

His daggers clashed with the monsters weapons for a time before he got the upper hand, shifting almost seamlessly out of the way of its daggers. He twisted under its long spindly arm and turned to face its back and before it could react, his own daggers had met its neck, piercing it and covering himself in the black ichor that made the monster its home.

The darkspawn were defeated for now and the feeling that their wardens felt was no longer there, leaving them satisfied for now. Lyla ran towards Leliana, ignoring the faint cuts and scratches that the monsters had managed to leave on her.

Wynne had already appeared at the bard's side, expertly weaving a spell on the woman. Leliana's body was enveloped with a bright blue light, burning brightest at her injury. In a few short moments, Leliana breathed a sigh of relief, whilst Wynne breathed one of exhaustion.

"I may need a moment to recover my strength, Warden." She spoke quietly. The injury was much more serious than it seemed from the outside. The weapon had pierced some of the bard's internals and she had been bleeding quite severely. It took more out of Wynne than she liked to admit and she needed to drink a potion of lyrium before continuing.

"Ma nuvenin, we will stop for a moment, not too long though, we cannot waste too much time." Lyla smiled down at the mage but it never reached her eyes. They were too busy showing the fear that the elf had just felt. Leliana was supposed to be safer than her yet she was injured. She couldn't let herself think about that right now, only be thankful that the bard was healthy once again.

The group separated into smaller ones as conversations quietly took place, Leliana and Lyla took a moment of peace to be as close as possible without revealing too much, and the rest were too invested in their own words to notice.

Eventually the experienced mage stood, and was ready to travel. Drinking a lyrium potion that Neria expertly prepared for her, Wynne followed the rest of the group as they continued onwards.

Lyla once again instructed them to walk in the same formation; it made sense to her to have a warden at the front and back of the group, especially if more of those darkspawn who could appear out of nowhere appeared. The hills gave way to a small river as they walked on and it seemed as though hours passed until the group finally made their way up a small hill, whose summit was decorated with a campsite.

Lyla approached carefully, she could almost recognise the camp, it seemed almost Dalish in nature, but there was something off.

"Oh my." Leliana began, walking quickly to join Lyla at the front of the group. "Did the Dalish hunters camp here? Lucky for us, the fire hasn't burnt out."

"No." Mithra spat. "There have been no hunters out here for days. It isn't from our people. Careful, we are not alone." The camp left an uneasy feeling in the hunter's stomach, there was something very wrong here, and she could not figure it out.

"Werewolves would not make a camp here, they would have no need. What have we stumbled upon?" Wynne pondered. She crept towards the fire in the centre of the camp, bending down to feel the heat from the ashes.

Pulling. Dragging. She couldn't look away from the fire pit. Longing. Warmth. Love. Wynne tore her gaze away and looked towards the group but her eyes were heavy with sleep and it took all of her strength to stand yet still she stumbled. "Stay away from the fire. There's some magic at work here. I feel so weak." Alistair strode up to her, placing an arm around her shoulders to help her stand. "Thank you, child. To think, me an old woman being helped by the prince of Ferelden." She smirked.

"Don't make me drop you, Wynne." He smiled back at her but he too was feeling the pull from the fire. He carried her over to sit by one of the bedrolls and had to stop himself from collapsing. "Maker's breath. I could just lie down here and sleep for days. What is wrong with me?"

The rest of the group were similarly affected, slowly sitting down where they sat. The power at work here was powerful indeed and it took all of Lyla's strength to step away from the fire in the middle. She started to move towards the edge of the camp when Leliana took her hand. "My sweet, can we just lie down for a moment, come share this tent and we can have a nice sleep. It's just such a perfect spot."

Blood rushed to Lyla's cheeks as Leliana spoke, she had accepted the need to tell her group but having Leliana address her in such a way before them was still embarrassing. Pulling Leliana with her, she dragged her out of the campsite. "We are going? Please, ma cherie, let us stay for a little while, my feet are so sore."

Turning to face Leliana, something awoke inside the elf. With a shake of her head, she used all of her strength to step back further away from the camp and suddenly she was filled with a renewed vigour.

The campsite faded away instantly, revealing old rotted tents with piles of dusty, ancient bones. Many people had fallen for the same trick that nearly took her clan, and in the corner of the camp, a monster rose.

A shade grew out of the ground, much bigger than the ones Lyla was used to from the tower, and started towards the group but fortunately they had all recovered enough.

Neria was the first to react, calling upon her innate powers to chant and shoot a fireball spell towards the shade. She knew from her studies that the demons were weak to flames, and as such, she knew exactly how to do the most damage to it. The demon shrieked and turned to freeze her, but Neria dived out of the way just in time and the spell only caught her legs. Ice grew from the floor and surrounded her legs, capturing her in place and Neria had to use her own magic to free herself.

Alistair saw this happen and charged. He had begun to care deeply for all of his companions, Neria especially so. He called on his Templar training to help drain the demon of its power. He brought his large sword down upon the shade and was relieved to see he sliced one of its arms clean off. The demon screamed once more, swiped at Alistair with its one good arm, and knocked him to the floor.

This provided the necessary distraction for Zevran to dive upon its back, stabbing wildly as he pierced its skin repeatedly. The demon howled with pain and collapsed into nothingness, Zevran had killed it.

"How awful." Leliana whispered, as she stood closer to Lyla. "All these people taken in by the clutches of that monster. It is good we escaped it." She took her elf's hand gently for reassurance, giving it a quick squeeze before letting it go again.

Alistair looked at the woman inquisitively but all thought of voicing his question left him when he saw the glare that Lyla was giving him, instead he opted for a safer bet. "Shall we keep moving? The elves don't have too long to waste."

"Ma nuvenin, let's go." Lyla marched out of the camp, her company in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Elvish
> 
> Vhenan – heart
> 
> Ma emma harel – you should fear me
> 
> Ma nuvenin – As you wish
> 
> Qunlat
> 
> Katara, bas – die thing
> 
> Orlesian (French)
> 
> Ma cherie – my sweetheart


	35. A Poet and a Madman

Chapter 35 – A Poet and a Madman

The forest was a completely alien place to Wynne. She had been many places in her life, Maker knows she would be the first to admit she was no spring chicken, but she had never been in a place like this.

The sounds of the animals around them seemed almost surreal as they continued through the thinning underbrush. The songs of the birds in the tall trees left Wynne wanting more but then there was the horrifying scream that seemed to pierce the serenity of the forest, according to their leader it was made by a Halla but to Wynne it just sounded like a nightmare.

Worse than the screaming Halla were the trees themselves. Since the witch, Morrigan, had warned them of moving trees, Wynne had been sure every single tree they had come across was looking at her. Moreover, that bard! Her story had set Wynne's teeth on edge and she was desperate to be free of this forest and finally back into civilization. Gripping her staff tighter, she shook herself. One mustn't dwell on what one wants, rather what they have right now. The forest wasn't so bad after all, she was sure eventually she could think of one good thing.

She looked ahead at the group before her. They had once again separated into the grouping that Lyla had expertly placed them. She had learnt well, Wynne had to admit, they had acquired, well stolen, books on tactics but she was not capable of reading them yet. It was nothing to be ashamed off, Wynne knew of many people who struggled with reading and from what Leliana had told her, the Dalish elves only ever taught those with magic how to. So it was up to the bard and Wynne to read to her, often late into the night as they kept watch, or over their meals. Lyla was too headstrong for Wynne's liking but at least she knew it and wanted to change it.

The lessons had obviously taken however, and ever since their first reading together Wynne had noticed a significant improvement in the elf's strategy. They often got on each other nerves during these sessions but Wynne knew the elf well enough now to know when and where to give her a lecture.

Like now for example.

Wynne had not missed Leliana's closeness to the elf in that forsaken campsite, nor had she missed the pet names and hand holding. To bring love into a situation like this was foolish and would only lead to heartbreak, and Wynne worried that Leliana wouldn't be able to handle it. Lyla was a tough, strong, woman. Yes, she was reactive to almost any situation, and more often than not reacting with anger, but she seemed strong enough to be able to end the blight by herself. Leliana though, the chantry sister was innocent and a romantic at heart. Her stories betrayed her emotions too often and the way she looked at the elf portrayed something more than simple attraction. Losing the warden to death would break the bard, Wynne was sure of it, but simply breaking up would not hurt nearly as much.

Yes, she had to talk to Lyla about it. Convince her to back off from the bard, for Lyla's wellbeing as much as Leliana. Difficult decisions were coming and love was selfish, it would blur the lines between emotion and cold hard truth. Lyla needed the latter to truly defeat the darkspawn.

Maker's breath. Another tree seemingly moved, jarring Wynne from her internal monologue. Except it was actually moving, quite quickly in fact.

"Look out!" She screamed before the tree swatted a branch at the golem before her. Its leaves and bark merely bouncing off the strong stone golem as Shale stared back at it, in disbelief. Truthfully, the golem had been knocked back a step or two but not enough to warrant any panic. The tree was a horrific creature, its trunk split off into a strange rib cage like structure where a human's would be before forming a demonic looking skull at the top of its trunk. It sent shivers down the spine of the healer and she feared for the group's safety.

Shale rose its left fist and threw a massive punch into the spine-like trunk of the moving tree. The wood splintered behind its fist but another tree awoke, sending its branches through the ground to capture shale in a natural cage.

Lyla was the first to react, using a natural grace that only elves seemed to possess, she skilfully jumped up the branched cage, using various knobs and knots as positions to lever herself up. Reaching the top, she jumped towards the sylvan, spinning in the air before her axe struck the same place that Shale's fist had crack. The force behind her strike caused the tree to double over, seemingly in pain, and Sten appeared, using the opportunity to strike down, hard, with his great sword and finishing the living tree off.

Neria and Alistair looked at each other as the other tree awoke, realising that the rest of the group had the first one occupied, so they decided to attack the second. Neria weaved her words to enchant Alistair's sword with fire, before sending a ball of flames towards the tree itself. It flew past Alistair's head, a little too close for comfort but he couldn't complain as he heard the sylvan before him screech in pain.

The warden slammed into the tree, shield first, as hard as he could. The tree stumbled backwards slightly, giving Alistair an opening. He rose his flaming sword up high and brought it down fast, hard enough to crack the bark of the tree. The Sylvan screeched once more and swatted Alistair out of the way with a burning branch, but in doing so, it released Shale from its prison.

The Golem charged and the crystals on its back began to glow. As Shale felt its rage growing, the crystals on its wrists and arms began to grow cold, the sapphires gleaming beautifully as the enchantment bestowed upon them began to work. The great fists of the golem pummelled at the tree until it splintered and cracked before Shale, the frost from its fists cooling the burning tree enough to freeze it in places. It didn't take long to die.

Wynne ran towards the crumpled body of Alistair. He had flown a long way after being attacked by the sylvan and hit another tree, hard, and hadn't moved since. She felt her mana waver as she weaved the intricate healing spell around his broken body, feeling for the broken bones in his ribcage and directing the magic to knit them back together.

Completing the spell, the world began to grow dark and she fell backwards, landing on her back as she watched the sky dim. She closed her eyes and silently prayed.

Neria and Leliana gasped as one and rushed to the elder mages side, Neria held her wrist, hoping to find a pulse of some sort and was relieved that she did. Leliana took a small piece of cloth from somewhere on her person, and after wetting it with some water from her flask, she placed it on the woman's forehead. This wasn't the first time she had seen someone faint and she knew how to handle it.

Eventually the mage stirred, much to the relief of most of their party, and looked up towards Leliana beside her. "I… I fell."

"Well noticed, Wynne." Neria smiled, she reached for her own water skin and handed it to her elder. "Don't try to move just yet, drink, and rest for a moment."

"I thought it was all over." She muttered to herself but Neria's ears picked it up. With a wary look to Leliana, she bent down closer to the healer.

"You thought what was over?"

"This." Wynne sputtered, spitting the water over herself but Leliana was there quickly, wiping it up before the mage noticed. "Everything. Neria, I will explain later, I promise, let me rest for a moment."

"Of course." Neria smiled down again, she was confused and terrified for the mage, but she wouldn't let it show. Standing she turned to face Lyla, who had been watching from afar next to her fellow Dalish hunter. "We need to rest a while, lethallan, Wynne shouldn't move just yet."

"Very well." Lyla nodded at Neria before turning to the hunter next to her. "We should scout ahead a bit. I haven't seen any tracks for a while and it's starting to worry me." Mithra nodded in agreement and went to pick up her bow whilst Lyla looked at the rest of the group. "Mithra and I will scout ahead, we need to find these werewolves again, and together we should be quieter than in a big group. Just stay here and stay safe, shoot into the sky if you need us." A smirk was aimed towards her lover and then the pair of Dalish elves disappeared into the forest, quickly gone from sight.

As soon as they left the main group, the elves went into a well-practiced regime. Lyla bent down searching the floor for any sign of disturbance, even the smallest track from a single rabbit would tell her something whilst Mithra shot her eyes towards the sky, searching for strange movement from the birds. Anything to show signs that creatures were fleeing from the werewolves, fleeing from anything.

Alas, there was nothing so the pair had to keep moving. Quietly and without hesitation, they were off, scanning the world around them for anything out of the ordinary. Whilst Lyla didn't know this area of the Brecillian forest well, she knew the forest well enough to be able to know when something was off. Mithra however, her clan had been camped here for much too long but that gave her a unique expertise on the surroundings and the behaviour of the animals here.

The Dalish elves had never had a chance to travel this far east from their camp, the werewolf attacks had kept them close to camp, but it was similar enough to the area around the clans camp that Mithra was able to realise that they had encountered something strange.

The trees seemed to clear out into a singular path, leading down a small hill into a smaller valley. In the very centre of the valley was a singular tree. Like the ones that attacked them earlier it had an eerie humanoid figure, the strange wooden rib cage leading to a horrifying skull, but as they approached, it didn't attack. It merely looked up, bewildered.

"What type of creatures be thee, that approaches me?" Its voice was as old as the forest itself. Somehow, just from the tone of that voice, Mithra felt a strange connection with the creature, as if it was calling to the very nature of being an elf, the very nature of her home in the forest.

"We're elves." Lyla spoke for them. Somehow, this creature sent a strange feeling down Lyla's spine, she was not a mage and had little experience of The Beyond, but even she could sense that the veil between worlds was extraordinarily thin here and it set her teeth on edge.

"It has been some time since I saw your kind last. You planted this forest eon in the past." The tree bent double, trying to bow, causing the elves to draw their weapons. "Allow me to welcome thee; I am called the Grand Oak, or sometimes the Elder Tree."

"Wow." Mithra whispered beside Lyla, she lowered her bow and stared incredulously at the Grand Oak. She had heard tales of intelligent trees, ones that didn't attack, but she had never seen one before. "This forest is more wondrous than I ever imagined."

"It is lethallan." Lyla didn't dare lower her weapons, she didn't trust this tree yet, but she did look at her friend, tearing her sight away from the Grand Oak for a moment.

"If thou dost not deem it too soon. I would ask of ye a single boon." The Oak's voice boomed across the forest but it didn't care, the forest had been its home for ages past and would be for as long as it still lived, there was nothing here for it to fear, except thieves.

"Why do you rhyme?" Lyla asked. Her gaze had shot back towards the tree as it spoke and she silently took it in, searching for any weaknesses as they conversed.

"Why dost thou not? Thy world seems plain, a boring lot. Perhaps a poet's soul in me… Does that make me a Poet Tree?" Mithra snorted beside Lyla and the Warden had to hide a smile. "A simple jest. A singular jibe to entertain my guest."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are." Lyla muttered. She had never felt so lost in a conversation before, even the conversations Wynne and Neria held about their magic made more sense than this.

"I am but a simple tree and nothing more, but once there was a time when I would brawl. Perhaps I was a spirit then, drawn to this ancient glen. The world was strange, but from that world to this did I exchange. A spirit joined a tree, and that tree is me." The Oak looked sad, wistful even but it only lasted a moment before it spoke up once more. "There is but one thing that I need. A thieve stole something in his greed. I slept early in one morn, and it came and stole mine acorn."

"Why is that so special?" Mithra spoke up, her curiosity piqued.

"It is all I have, it is my child. With it gone, I may become wild. There is no way I could leave, yet if I stay all I will do is grieve. If I grieve, I will become lost; the thief stole something of great cost."

"Why would we look for your acorn?" Every sylvan they had come across so far, Lyla had had to kill or fight and she didn't understand why this one assumed they would help it.

"My bark has some magic see; if you help I will give some to thee. The forest here would just see me, and would no longer attack thee."

"We will help you then, as long as your brethren leave us alone."

"The other trees are not at rest, killing them would be best. They wither away in their wooden cage; their souls have become lost throughout an age. They would never hurt one of their own, perhaps by helping me that will be shown. Follow the thief from where the sun does rise, and then return to claim your prize."

Lyla slowly backed away from the tree, Mithra in tow. She didn't take her eye off it until she was well out of the small valley. Just because she agreed to fetch its acorn did not mean she trusted it. It was a spirit possessing a tree, and unlike her elven mage, she knew never to trust spirits.

"Are we truly going to do as it asked?" Mithra piped up, she had skipped ahead of the warden a few paces, searching the treeline for anything interesting.

"For now." A smirk found its way onto Lyla's lips as she watched Mithra. The elf was too occupied, in her observation of the sky, and wasn't watching the ground. Slowly, Lyla caught up with her friend, and with a quick movement she caught the back of Mithra's ankle with the hook of her axe, tripped her. A giggle rang out of the Warden, alerting their nearby party who came to investigate.

"Ar tu na'din!" Mithra laughed, jumping up and chasing after the warden. Lyla was quicker however, and ran towards her clan, hiding behind the bard who was smiling like the cat who got the cream.

"Leli!" Lyla screamed, "She's going to kill me, help!" Lyla gripped at the bard's hips, shielding herself from her fellow elf and spinning the bard around. The dog barked and yipped as it bound around the three women, trying to join in with their game.

"What is going on?" Leliana demanded as she tried to act as stern as she could, but it didn't quite work, seeing Lyla have fun was too entertaining.

"That knife-ear tripped me!" Mithra swiped over Leliana's shoulder and just missed the warden's face, which exploded into a smirk that threatened to split it in two. Leliana squealed and shook the warden off her. Revas growled at Mithra but was quickly silenced by the warden.

"Ok, that's enough!" Alistair shouted across the group. The shot across the bard's shoulder had worried him, the group had just had to wait for him to recover, not to mention Wynne, and they couldn't afford any more time wasted. Not to mention how Lyla would no doubt react if Leliana were hurt. "I take it you found something? Can we just move on instead of harassing our chantry sister?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Lyla smirked as she bowed low; Mithra joined the bow but looked quizzically at the warden. "Oh, did we not tell you? Mithra, your clan is in very high company, Alistair there is one of the royal princes. Heir to the kingdom of Ferelden, don't you know."

"Oh, Maker's breath." Alistair groaned, "Can we just move on, please? And, no more bowing! Unless you want me to salute you every time we talk."

"Creators no, please no saluting." Lyla giggled, turning to the rest of the group she quickly told them of what she had seen with Mithra. The oak needed its acorn back, and they had to travel towards the east to find it. Hopefully that would also lead to the lair of the werewolves.

Standing where they were, the trees blocked out most of the sky. This meant that they couldn't use the sun as a guide for their direction from down there; fortunately, that was not a problem for Morrigan. Lyla asked her to shift into her raven form, evoking another gasp from Mithra who was still not used to that form of magic; Morrigan would then fly up and direct them from above the treeline until they were able to see the sun themselves.

It didn't take too long for the party to get on track and as they travelled eastward, the trees began to thin out slightly, just enough for the sun to be visible. Morrigan landed behind Lyla and joined the rest of the ranged fighters in the centre of their group. Shale and Lyla marched onward, knowing that the rest of them would be able to keep up.

"Shale?" Lyla asked quietly.

"It speaks to me?" Shale was not quite as capable of whispering as Lyla and as such, its voice boomed out.

"Yes, I noticed your punches froze that tree earlier, when we first met you laughed when I thought your crystals were just for show, did they cause that?"

"Yes, the crystals are a remnant of the experiments my former master performed on me. He searched all over the known world collecting whatever lore he could of golems and these crystals, which he then added to me. It was not… an unpleasant experience." It grunted and kicked at a stray tree root, demolishing it instantly before continuing, "As I understand it, they allow me to alter the magic around me, as it saw in that damnable village I can detect magic however they also allow me to call upon certain elements. If it wished to add more to me, I would not protest."

"I wouldn't want to take advantage, Shale." Lyla smiled at the golem. Strangely, she enjoyed its company more than she enjoyed nearly every human she had met, and as such, she wanted it to be happy. The fact that it towered over her didn't hurt that either.

"Why not? I don't get to adorn myself with clothing and other accessories like it and the rest of you fleshy creatures, I should like to look pretty as I squish the heads of its enemies." Lyla laughed as the golem spoke and turned back towards the rest of her group, whose reactions made her laugh even harder. Alistair wore the most horrified look she had ever seen and even Leliana looked disturbed, despite the small smile, she gave the elf.

A sylvan stirred before them and Shale laughed as it came towards them, two others in tow. "Another chance to destroy bird homes, how I love travelling with it."

The golem used its enormous hands and gripped the earth below it. With little effort, it pulled a great mound of dirt and rock out of the ground, and with a spin, it threw the missile towards the nearest sylvan, knocking it onto its back in time for Lyla to arrive with her dal'thanu. Neria had reacted quickly and placed the fire enchantment back on their weapons and as Lyla reached the possessed tree, she used the flaming axe to sever its head from its trunk.

Two were left and wasted little time closing the distance between themselves and the lone elf. Stupidly, Lyla had charge ahead again, leaving herself exposed to the two massive trees. Lifting her weapons, she stood defiant in front of them and roared, cursing in elven at them.

"Shale." Zevran shouted as he ran towards the golem. "Throw me at them." He knew that whilst he was not going to be able to take them on himself, he could delay them enough to allow the rest of the party to join them. However, as stupid as his plan was, he was sure it would work.

The golem didn't question the elf and picked him up quickly. It seemed to enjoy itself too much as it launched Zevran towards them, and the elf would swear later that the golem was smiling.

Flying through the air was not something Zevran ever wanted to experience again, but as quickly as it began it was over and Zevran had implanted his daggers into the side of the tree. His momentum had allowed him to get a good hold in the tree and even knocked it back a step or two as he hit it.

His breath had fled his chest as he hit it however, and he was now stuck up near the monsters head. Whilst it was not the friendliest of places Zevran had found himself, he couldn't say it was the worst. The flames from his enchanted weapon were licking at the tree now and all Zevran had to do was hang on and now be swatted off, or burnt to death. Simple really.

Revas bound forward, and Morrigan's bear form was quickly behind him, they leapt as one into the other Sylvan, making it stumble backwards as Lyla began to spin and slash at the branches, cutting them off one by one. As a group they eventually cut it down enough to kill it and with a laugh Zevran jumped from the other sylvan, watching it burn slowly as it died.

"That was certainly fun." His voice lilting, his gaze drawn to the witch before him, as Morrigan shifted back to her natural shape. "Oh, my dear Morrigan, your face is much too delightful for you to waste it with that constant scowl. Try smiling at me, my sweet."

"Oh keep your manure to yourself. It is much better used in a farm than on me." Morrigan groaned as she stepped past the elf, not looking back as she returned to her position in the group.

"I think she likes you." Lyla laughed, "Must you flirt horrendously with everyone here?"

"But of course." He winked. "It would be terribly rude of me not to. What if you suddenly were overcome with the urge and I was not here, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Lyla shuddered and made a disgusted groan before looking back towards the rest of the group. The fight had been over too quickly for most of them to join, in fact she didn't see a single arrow fly towards them, as she looked towards Leliana she heard Zevran begin to laugh.

"But then, I suppose it is not me who would be satisfying your urge, now would it?" Lyla's blush was so bright she thought that perhaps even the birds in the trees could see it. She could feel the heat from her ears and heard Leliana giggling as she saw it. "Well, if you ever need help with that, you know where to find me."

Lyla didn't think she could become more embarrassed, she felt sick to her stomach as Zevran went on more about how she should 'satisfy' Leliana, but she drowned it out. Talking about that sort of thing freaked Lyla out, it was all she could do not to shake with nervousness and fear as she spoke about it, not even discussing it with Leliana was easy, and she began to wonder whether that bothered the bard. The whole idea of sex, she shuddered as she thought about it, disgusted her and she couldn't help but feel extremely self-conscious about it. Leliana must have had other lovers, ones who cared for sex and what if she wanted it from Lyla, Creators save her, she had to try to get over herself.

"There is magic nearby." Shale had clomped over, its voice a welcome distraction from Zevran's colourful descriptions of positions that Lyla couldn't listen to if she tried. She willed her cheeks to cool and her skin to become less flushed but she doubted it would work. "I can sense it just past those trees."

"Ma serannas, Shale." She nodded her head at the golem before pushing past Zevran towards her clan. "Everyone, on guard. Alistair up here with me, I may need your Templar training right now."

They rounded the corner in pairs, the wardens first. Shortly after, Shale and Zevran appeared, then the rest trickled in. The stopped suddenly, before them was another seemingly occupied camp, but there was no one inside.

A singular tent had been set up beside an old tree stump and a roaring campfire. Revas bounded forward, and marked his territory upon the tent, but as he did so, a strange flash of light shot down from the sky bursting into an explosion of dust and fog beside the fire.

Inside the dust was a man, an old man. He wore his long white hair in a ragged knot behind his head and the wrinkles on his face betrayed how many years he had seen. Behind her, Lyla could hear the mages warn her of how powerful this man was, as they could sense a high level of magic before them and it was enough to make the group wary.

"Oh dear. Oh dear." The man spoke wildly, turning his head in a reptilian fashion as he looked about his camp. "Not a werewolf and not a spirit." He laughed to himself and looked at Lyla for a moment before his eyes darted around once more. "What is the wood coming to?"

"Who are you?" Lyla asked. The man worried her, if he was as powerful as he seemed, he had appeared from the sky, then fighting him would be very difficult, and she wanted to avoid that if possible.

"Questions. Questions, always questions." The man muttered to himself as he paced up and down his small camp. "Questions made me mad; will they make you crazy as well? I do wonder." His head snapped towards Lyla, a smile on his lips that set her teeth on edge. "A question for a question but if you give me an answer, I'll give the same. I do so love to trade."

"We could just kill him." Morrigan muttered beside her. She had stepped through the group to stand beside the elf, she could sense the magic before her, he was almost as powerful as her mother seemed to be and Morrigan wanted to observe him better.

"No." The man roared before pacing around his camp again. He stopped to look at the dog before shaking his head and walking back to Lyla. "That is not a question! It is not an answer to anything I have asked, do you not care for the rules?" His eyes darted to Morrigan's for a moment and a scowl appeared on his face. "You bring a mage to a guessing game? No fair but it is your turn to ask."

"Very well, what do you know about this forest?" They desperately needed information about their surroundings, they weren't lost but they had lost their prey.

"Too many spirits." He crouched low, and felt the ground before standing tall and paced towards the tree stump. "That's the big problem. Or the werewolves, hiding in their cave in the centre of the forest. Oh, they think they're so clever using the trees to hide them but trees are easily tricked. Oh, yes. They are wooden and thick after all, easily fooled if you know how."

"And you know how?"

"oh my. Now that is the question isn't it." The man jumped up and prowled towards Lyla, stopping just short of her. "I think an answer to such an interesting question needs something extra first, don't you?" He winked towards Morrigan before turning his head on an angle back to Lyla. "I stole something from an oak tree some time ago, and now it won't stop pestering me. Be a dear and kill it for me, then I will answer your question for you."

Lyla's mind raced. This man was the thief that the poet tree told her of, but he was apparently very powerful. Then again, so were the sylvans, they had been lucky so far, and overwhelmed their opponents before they could attack but the Grand Oak was much older and no doubt much more powerful.

Then there was the problem with getting past the trees to the werewolves, this mad man claimed to know how to get past them but no doubt a tree would know better, wouldn't it? In addition, it had promised her a way to disguise themselves as the forest, would the trees let them approach the werewolves then?

No doubt, they would. It was decided then, she would help the tree not this human.

The man was closer to Lyla now, the way he stared into her eyes made her feel as though he could see into her very soul. Quicker than the eye could see, Lyla drew her carving knife and brought it up to the man's throat, attempting to slice it. However, as she cut the man disappeared in a flash of blue smoke and appeared a few feet back.

"Ah! Not fair." He cried. "Not fair! That is completely against the rules."

"Interesting." Morrigan spoke beside her, she turned towards the warden and shared a secret smile. "He does not teleport, merely uses illusions to move, impressive ones as well. If his mind were still intact, he would be formidable indeed. Lyla, we won't be able to attack him outright."

"Hah!" The mad man shouted, "You hear that! No more of your shenanigans. Will you or won't you kill that horrendous tree for me? Will you try to attack me again? Or will you admit I am stronger than you can imagine?"

"Morrigan." Lyla whispered, turning her head so the man couldn't see her lips move. "Keep him distracted, I'm going to try and search his camp for that acorn."

"Fool." Morrigan shouted at the mad man. "I hope you have answers for me. That was too many questions."

"Damnations!" The man swore and stalked towards the mage. "Caught by my own rules. Ask me a question then."

The conversation carried on as Lyla slipped by unnoticed. It took all of her skill in tracking to keep her footfalls silent but she managed it. She approached the tent and opened the flap but inside was nothing, not even a bedroll. Revas nudged at her side and pointed its head towards the tree stump beside it. She looked down at him but he just motioned towards it again.

Walking slowly towards it, she noticed it was very strange. There was a small tunnel dug below it, leading to a tiny, filthy looking cave. She could just make out the edge of a bedroll and reached down to see what else she could see when she heard the crack of thunder and the mad man appeared before her.

"That's an old man's home!" He screamed at her. Veins began to bulge in his neck and he bore his teeth to threaten her. "It's private property, stay out."

With a smirk, Lyla realised that this was how she could force the man to attack, and how she could steal back the acorn. "So, I shouldn't do this?" She teased as she reached down into it. The hole was tiny, much too small for Lyla to fit in and she wondered how a man such as him could even fit in. She looked up at him and her eye was caught by a small cubbyhole in the side of the stump itself. Inside she could make out three objects, a book of some sort with words that Lyla didn't recognise on the front, an ancient elven helm that Lyla recognised from the tales of her people, and finally, a single large acorn.

"Thief! That's what you are." The man screamed. He waved his hands about in a way that Lyla recognised instantly. He was summoning his arcane abilities. "They sent you didn't they? I'll show you. I'll show them!" He roared as his spell was completed. Seemingly, out of thin air a staff had appeared in his hands and as quickly as it appeared, he vanished, before appearing once again at the far edge of his camp.

A group of rage demons appeared in the centre of the camp, surrounding Lyla. She could feel the heat emanating off the magma that made up the creatures body and she had to quickly bring her weapons up to block the attacks from the monsters.

Shale was there in an instant, moving quicker than a construct of its side should, the magic on its fists creating frost and ice where it hit. At the same time, Wynne weaved a spell with her hands, chanting the ancient words as she commanded her mana to shield Lyla from the elements. It would prevent much of the damage the rage demons would do, and in turn lessen the amount of healing Wynne would have to do.

Neria enchanted their weapons with frost as Alistair and Sten charged the nearest demon. Using his shield, Alistair charged through the group, leaving the demons for the rest of the group as he continued on his path towards the mad mage. As a Templar, he was uniquely skilled in killing mages.

Sten didn't follow him. He protected his leader, as a good Sten should. The elf constantly surprised Sten, whilst she was too emotional and wild to be one of the Qunari, even a re-education from a Ben'hassrath wouldn't cure that, and when his people invaded this land she would die. However, she was a better leader than he first imagined, and it occurred to him that one day he would be proud to call her his Kadan, even if he didn't understand her.

As such, he would protect her with his life for now, and right now that meant taking out the demons surrounding her. His heavy plate armour protected him from being burnt alive as he barrelled through them, though he did feel somewhat like a meal being cooked in his own armour as the flames from the demons licked at his armour.

Lyla was happy to see him, she was barely able to parry each attack, and if it hadn't been for the quick spell work of Wynne, she would have been seriously injured quite quickly. Together, Sten and Lyla attacked the nearest demons, as frost spells and arrows hit them from behind.

Shale was taking on a pair of demons on its own and was doing quite well, its frost enchantment made short work of the lava creature, and it was able to pull one apart by its arms. The second looked scared, or at least as scared as a mountain of lava could, as Shale bore down upon it. A couple of heavy hits later and the demon was no more.

Alistair rose his sword and called upon the Maker to bestow him his power as he approached the mad man. The mage shot bolt after bolt of lightning at him, but fortunately Alistair was able to dodge each one with ease. Using his righteous fury, he swung the sword down at the mage, crashing through the arcane shield the man was wielding. The sword hit bone and the mad man howled in pain for a very short time before being silenced as Revas jumped at his throat, ripping it out in one swift motion.

The rage demons fell quickly after that. The combination of Sten, Lyla, Shale, and a multitude of different missiles flying at them proved too much.

Sten and Shale had gotten away without a scratch, the strong armour that both of them had protecting them, whether that was the plate metal or Shale's own skin. Lyla though, had multiple minor burns over her arms. Ironbark was strong, as strong as steel but wasn't particularly thick, and as such didn't protect against the heat.

Leliana and Wynne both ran to the Warden as she groaned in pain, Leliana arriving just before the mage. She placed her arm around her lover and helped hold her, the concern clear in her eyes as she stared into the elf's. Wynne looked her over and, once again, expertly weaved her magic through the elf's body, healing the burns on her arms as if they were never there.

"Ma serannas, Wynne." The warden looked from Leliana to the mage, then to her group. Most of them were searching around the camp, looking for anything useful to take, but Mithra, Mithra was staring long and hard at the warden in disgust.

Somehow, Mithra knew, Lyla was sure of it, Mithra had guessed at the relationship between Leliana and herself. She just hoped that the hunter would not hate her too much, as futile as that may be.

"We need to talk." Mithra stormed over to Lyla, practically dragging her away as she spoke. Leliana shot Lyla a panicked look but the warden didn't react.

"One moment, Mithra." The sun was beginning to set and Lyla figured it was as good a place as any to make camp, they had been travelling and fighting all day, and it had taken a toll on the group. "Everyone, set up for camp, we will be back to help in a moment."

Mithra dragged her out of the camp, back towards where they had fought the sylvan, before turning and looking Lyla dead in the eye.

"Tell me I misread that look, Lyla." Mithra's hand's grasped at her hips as she stared down the smaller elf. "Tell me you aren't betraying our people."

Lyla looked down at the ground, avoiding the gaze of her fellow hunter. "I… I can't." She admitted in a quiet voice.

"Harellan." Mithra spat on the ground. "How could you betray us for that shemlen, that alas'lin? Wha-"

"Shut up." Lyla growled and grabbed at the hunters arm, twisting it just enough to cause pain before throwing her to the ground. "You can insult me all you want, I am a harellan, and I have betrayed our people. However, you will never insult ma vhenan. I was abandoned by my clan, Mithra. My keeper kicked me out into the arms of shemlen warriors, and I was alone. You know what happened to me with the seth'lin shemlen who kidnapped me. The clan never cared about that, my keeper didn't care about how they violated me, only cared that I was able to be a weapon for her again, my family cared, but that was all. Leliana is the first person to understand what I went through, and she is the only person to care about how I felt about it. I love her, lethallan, and I don't care what you call me for that."

"It's disgusting." Mithra hissed, as she rose to her feet. "Our people are dying out, and you give yourself to this woman, this human." The hunter sighed and looked at her friend. "You are an old friend, Lyla, and we have known each other practically our whole lives, so for the sake of that, I won't tell my clan. What you are doing is wrong but I won't tell anyone."

"You don't have to like it, Mithra. I love Leliana and that's all there is to it. Now, you can either continue with us or go back to the clan, right now I don't care which." Lyla released the hunter and turned, feeling saddened at her friend's disapproval. Obviously, she hadn't expected anything less, and honestly, this was the best-case scenario, hiding it from the keeper, but it still hurt. All she wanted now was to finish this werewolf off and get away from her people. Perhaps she could find somewhere where she could be with Leliana and no one would hate them for it. It was a nice dream, and one that would have to wait until after the blight.

Mithra stood still for a moment. She needed to clear her head, it boggled her mind how her friend could even contemplate doing what she was. However, contrary to what Lyla may believe, people did care about her and her happiness. She remembered when Lyla had been taken. Mithra's clan had been nearby the Sabrae clan and a runner had been sent between them, asking for help to find her.

Mithra had spent most of a fortnight on her own searching for her; any sign of her, and it nearly drove her crazy. She loved that elf like a sister, her happiness meant a lot to her, and it wasn't until Lyla was found that she was able to rest easy.

Yes, Mithra cared about Lyla, but that didn't mean she would approve of her throwing her life away for this shemlen, it made her sick to the stomach. Her friend had abandoned their Creators, abandoned their people and all for this human. It was heart breaking.

She screamed, and cursed the Creators for causing this, but eventually followed the warden back to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ar tu na'din – I will kill you
> 
> Ma serannas – Thank you
> 
> Harellan – Traitor to one's kin
> 
> Seth'lin – thin blood
> 
> Ma vhenan – my heart


	36. Ruined

Chapter 36 – Ruined

Lyla's sadness had only deepened during the short walk back to the campsite. Mithra claimed to be a good friend, yet the only friend that didn't judge her so far was Neria. An elf raised by humans was more accepting than that of her own people. Zevran knew as well by now, and as well, he didn't care who she loved, all it mattered to him was that someone loved someone.

Creators. She guessed even Alistair would be happy for her. An ex-Templar, happy for her. An ex-Templar was more accepting than her people were.

Suddenly, and without warning, her earlier meals threatened to escape from her stomach and Lyla bent double as she began to dry heave. Tears flowed freely and she found herself hiding behind a particularly big bush.

The attacks from her stomach slowly subsided and she brought her knees to her chest, clinging on to them as though her life depending on it as she quietly sobbed.

She sat there, crying, for a time until it became too dark and she realised she would be missed. Wiping her eyes quickly, Lyla rose and attempted to put a smile on her face. Unfortunately, she couldn't and as she walked into the camp, her sadness shifted to anger.

The camp was set up by the time she entered, and Mithra was sitting on the far side. She avoided the warden's gaze and stared down at the bowl in her lap, evidently too full of disgust to even look at Lyla. The warden sat on the stump in the middle of the group and addressed the party. "It is late, everyone sleep, and I will take first watch." The group slowly dissipated into their respective tents, all except Leliana who moved closer to Lyla. "I said I would take first watch, Leliana. Not us." She growled as the bard approached.

"What happened?" Leliana begged as she knelt beside the elf. She placed a hand on her lovers knee but it was shook off as Lyla looked at her, pain and anger in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now go to sleep." The elf rose from the stump and went to the nearest tree. With practiced ease, she climbed a few branches, just out of Leliana's sight, and resigned herself to a lonely, brooding, watch.

Something had happened between the two elves, Leliana didn't need her experience in the great game to surmise as much, and now Lyla was as distant as she had ever been. Had this been the Leliana before joining the chantry, she would have snuck into the hunter's tent and held her knife against Mithra's throat until she spoke. However, experience had taught her kindness. She was a kinder person now, not the monster that Marjolaine had moulded and as much as she wanted, no needed to know what Mithra had done to her elf, she would find out from Lyla's mouth, not Mithra's.

However, just because she wouldn't interrogate the hunter, didn't mean someone else wouldn't.

Quietly, she moved through the encampment, making her way towards the other person with a questionable history in the group, Zevran. He had expressed a fondness for the elf, and the relationship Leliana had begun with her from the beginning; well even before it began truly. Moreover, if there was anyone who would have no qualms about sneaking into a woman's tent, it was he.

"Zev." She whispered through the sides of the tent. She didn't dare sneak in, as the elf would never let her live it down. "Zevran, are you awake?"

"Oh, do the angels visit me in my dreams now?" He murmured. "Or is Leliana finally admitting her love for me?"

"Oh, calm yourself and listen." The assassin crept out of his tent, finding himself face-to-face with the bard. "I need your help, something happened between Mithra and Lyla and now she won't talk to me."

"And I am to do what exactly?" Zevran inquired, the flirtiness that was usually in his voice was absent, he had noticed the serious look on the bards face, and even he knew where to draw the line.

"Find out what she said to Lyla, please." Desperation leaked from Leliana as she knelt before the assassin, she would never have allowed her emotions to betray her like this before, but she had changed since Marjolaine.

"I could tell you now if you wish." The elf spoke mournfully. Truthfully he had noticed the disgust on Mithra's face as she looked between Leliana and Lyla after their last fight, and when Mithra returned on her own after their 'talk' he knew what had occurred. The death stares the hunter gave Leliana only furthered the case. "Leliana, I have told you before about the Dalish view on relationships with humans, with the same sex. I imagine Mithra merely reminded Lyla of their misguided views on it. I don't know what else I could discover for you."

"Merde." Leliana swore, swiping at the dirt in anger before looking back at the assassin. "Thank you anyway, Zevran. You might as well go back to sleep then."

"Goodnight, Leliana, my bedroll will be warm, if you want company." He grinned as the bard half-heartedly slapped at him.

"Goodnight, Zev." Leliana rose from the tent and walked back towards the base of the tree Lyla was up hiding. "Lyla, I don't know if you can hear me, but I am here for you, ma petite cherie." She sat below the tree and waited, reminded of the last time she had found herself in this position. By Andraste, she wished Lyla would stop retreating into herself.

Maker only knows how long she sat there, but the cold began to bite at her legs, so she drew them in to herself, clutching them to her chest. Nonetheless, eventually, sleep came and took her away.

"Leli?" A voice woke her up, she didn't know how long she had been there but the grass around her was wet with morning dew, but the sky was still dark and the moon high. A hand reached for her and caressed her cheek. "Creators, you're freezing. Let's get you back to the tent, ma vhenan."

"Lyla?" Leliana's voice was slurred as sleep still tried to claim her, she barely woke up as the elf lifted her to her feet, but she leaned in to her lover's warmth with a smile. "I'll only go if you join me. I need my elf to cuddle."

"Ok, Leli." Whatever hesitation Lyla held before was gone; the only thing she felt now was worry for her frozen human. She knew how dangerous sleeping in the forest could be, especially during the winter months, the cold could kill, and Lyla would fight Falon'Din himself to save Leliana. "You go get warm in our roll; I'll wake up Zevran for the next watch."

It didn't take her long to wake the amorous elf, and after she told him, he could choose his own partner for the watch she left him alone with only the golem for company, and whomever he chose.

Returning to her tent, she found Leliana had already gotten into their bedroll and was currently warming it up for them. "I missed you." Lyla mumbled dumbly as she changed. The bard had graciously averted her eyes, let the elf change with privacy, and before long Lyla had joined her in the bedroll, taking her usual pillow choice of Leliana's chest.

"Je t'aime, ma cherie." Leliana purred into the top of the elf's head. The warden was warm, very warm, and it didn't take long for Leliana to heat up enough to be comfortable, the winter chill finally lifted from her body.

"I…" Lyla started before her voice wavered. Leliana stroked the elf's back as they lay together, granting wordless support as her lover grew in confidence. "I am sorry, Leli. I shouldn't have hid from you again."

"Its ok, Lyla." She pulled the elf closer, needing that comfort of her lover's body. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

"No, its not." The elf mumbled, shaking her head. "We're together, that means we are partners, no? If you can talk to me, then I can talk to you." She sighed and closed her eyes tight. After a few moments of silence, she began to talk again. "I never expected Mithra to accept us, not really, but to have it thrown in my face was hard. However, it made me accept something about myself, something I've been thinking since I became a warden. I truly am no longer Dalish, their gods are mine, but I am one of them no longer. I could never be a part of a people that would not let me be with you. You are too important, ma vhenan."

"I." Leliana couldn't speak. She was overwhelmed by the love she felt for the elf, yet she didn't understand how she could possibly deserve it. She was just a simple peasant girl, forged into a murderer, until she fled to the chantry. How could she deserve this happiness, this love, this devotion? She opened her mouth, once again, to speak but she couldn't find her voice, instead resolving to kiss her lover's head once more.

"Could you sing for me?" Lyla whispered the sound muffled, as she spoke into Leliana's chest.

"But, of course." The bard was always glad to sing, especially for Lyla, and when it proved a distraction from the feelings inside her heart, it was more than welcome.

They lay there, Leliana softly singing, for a time until they both drifted off into a practically restless sleep.

**-FTDTD-**

The rain came down heavily as the group left their camp, and Lyla had taken her usual position at the front of the group as they marched back towards the Grand Oak. It did not take them long to reach the ancient spirit, and fortunately they didn't run into any monsters on their short journey.

Walking into the small valley where the Oak was rooted, the group were in awe. Most had not seen the talking tree, and were astounded to marvel at such a thing, and no doubt, the bard was already writing stories in her head. Lyla stepped forward before the poet tree, and watched as it unravelled itself, transforming into a more humanoid form.

"I see you have returned, dost thou retrieve what I have yearned?" The Great Oak's voice boomed across the small valley, bouncing and reverberating off the walls and returning to the group with a great echo. It seemed more powerful today, much more so than the day before and Lyla had to wonder if it was something to do with the rain, or perhaps the acorn she carried.

"I do, is this your acorn?" She reached into the small pack she carried, and pulled out the acorn. It was big, and it took both of her hands to carry it but as she lifted it up to the tree, it practically leapt in joy.

"My happiness is clear; you have brought me cause to cheer." It laughed a mighty sound that rumbled the group before them. "But there was one thing that I did vow, to trick the trees I'd show you how. Give me my seed and your reward you shall receive." Lyla held the acorn up high, and as quick as a flash, the tree had grabbed it from her hands. "I said I would give thou a branch of me, so you could travel through this forest free. I am a being of great arcane, and I hope this gift is not in vain." A branch fell from the top of the tree and Lyla retrieved it. She had no gift of magic but even she could feel the power emanating from the branch. With a grunt, she threw the branch back towards Neria, who eyed it with great reverence. "I wish thee well, my mortal friend. Thou brought my sadness to an end. May thy days be long, thy winters kind, and thy roots be strong."

The tree began to form back into itself, until finally it was just an out of place looking tree in the centre of the valley.

The group turned as one and quickly made their way from the Oak, only the mages could feel it truly, but the veil between the worlds was thin there and made it uncomfortable. The air felt electric as the raindrops fell past them and as soon as the party left the valley, they instantly felt better. The rain was still falling heavy, making the leaves of the bushes droop as the water filled them, but it was still better than that uneasy feeling of the veil.

As they continued through the ancient forest, the group rearranged themselves. The rain was causing everyone to feel down and Lyla didn't feel the need for constant vigilance right now, and if anything happened, they were close enough to get back into formation at any rate. As such, the golem fell back to talk to Wynne and Leliana took her opportunity to be closer to Lyla, and looped her arm through the elf's.

"Bonjour, ma cherie." She whispered into the elf's ear, and Lyla felt her skin prickle at the contact. "That tree was amazing, no? Already I can imagine the stories I will conjure from it." Lyla leant into the bard, and smiled to herself as she listened. She realised that she didn't care if her new clan knew about their budding romance. "Perhaps I will spin the tale of the valiant elf, in shining armour, saving the small offspring of an ancient dweller of the forest? Better yet, you could be saving his paramour. Saving a woman from the clutches of an evil mage, who desired nothing more than to keep the breath taking woman locked away for all eternity. My beautiful knight saving the lady of the forest, there is a nice ring to that."

Lyla thought the smile she was wearing couldn't get any wider, but as the bard spoke, she was glad to find she was wrong. From the corner of her eye, she saw a small white flower drooping from the waterfall, and obscured by the heavy rain falling around them. Separating herself from Leliana, who let out a small moan in protest, she walked over to it, plucking it from the ground with a smile. She knew she had recognised it.

"For you, ma vhenan." She held it out to the bard. Leliana took it with a small smile, a blush barely visible as the rain flowed down her face.

"Oh? It is beautiful, Lyla." The bard reached for Lyla's hand and held the small flower close to her chest. Lyla gladly took it and returned to her love's side.

"Do I get a kiss?" She smirked as Leliana giggled, before bending down and planting a small kiss on her lips. She could hear the reactions from the group behind them, any doubt they may have had about the relationship between their commander and their bard, gone from their mind. Lyla ignored the grunt of disgust that no doubt came from Mithra, or possibly Morrigan, and focused on the bard beside her. "You haven't smelt them, Leli."

Lyla watched with delight as the bard brought the small flower to her face, burying her nose into its bloom. Leliana nearly dropped the flower in surprise, and she looked to Lyla with a newfound fondness in her eyes that made the Warden's heart melt. "These…" The human began, but her voice caught and happy tears began to form behind her eyes. "These were her favourites. I haven't seen them in such a long time, they smell just like mother used to." Leliana reached for the elf, and Lyla was very glad to reciprocate as she was enveloped in a hug. "Thank you…" A lone tear made it past the barricade and joined the raindrops as it fell down the bards face. "Thank you so much for remembering.

A flash of light, and a surprised squeak, from behind them brought them out of the embrace much quicker than Lyla would have liked. As she turned to the group, she saw Neria's face covered in small leaves, and the branch she was holding was covered in a similar substance.

"Woops." The young mage laughed. She took her own staff from its holder on her back and held it next to the oak branch, comparing them. "Lyla, I think this is much, much, more powerful than anything I've ever used, and it seems to react well to the keeper magic I know. I can use it as a better focus for my mana."

"It is yours to keep then, lethallan. Just try not to cover yourself in plants again." She smirked before meeting the eyes of the older mage. Wynne was giving her a stare that showed great disapproval, whether at Neria's staff or the relationship between Lyla and her bard, the warden could only guess but she knew that sooner or later she would get an earful about it. "Let's keep going, the hunters in the clan can't have much longer."

Returning to her lover's side, she led the group towards the centre of the forest. It wasn't until a few hours later that they saw the first signs of fighting. A dead ogre lay at the bottom of the small hill they had just climbed. It was surrounded by dead werewolves and other darkspawn corpses.

"Alistair with me, everyone else, keep your distance. I don't want anyone to risk infection." The armoured warden quickly reached her and as a pair, they marched down the hill, stopping just short of the battleground.

A werewolf's body rose to its feet and stared across at Lyla, who had instantly dived across the ogre's corpse to reach it, weapons drawn.

"P-please." The werewolf strained to speak, and fell to its knees. "Please help me." It groaned. "I am not the mindless beast I appear to be." It crawled forward a step but stopped when Revas' howled, running down the hill to reach his master. "You are Dalish as well? I am cursed, lethallan. It, it burns." The werewolf let out a howl of pain, practically rumbling the trees around them. "It burns inside my soul. I fled from my clan, and the werewolves, they took me in. But I am not like them. I had to return, I had to!" It howled once more, and crept closer to Lyla. The Mabari jumped in between them and bared its teeth at the threat before him. "Please, have you seen my clan?"

"Zathrian sent me." Lyla called the dog back with a whistle and stepped towards the monster. "He sent me to kill Witherfang. Have you seen it?"

"I have. But it is not what you think." The wolf grunted, falling further to the ground. It managed to lift itself up with one huge arm and looked at Lyla. "There is no time to explain. I can feel the curse returning, the burning is worse. Soon my mind will be gone. I left a husband in my clan, my name is Danyla, and his name is Athras. Please tell him I am with the creators now. Tell him I died in peace, as elvhen, not a werewolf." The wolf howled once more, and fell to the ground hard. With one final great effort, it managed to look up at Lyla. "Please, kill me. End this fire in my veins, end my pain."

"Tell me where the werewolves are and I will do as you ask, lethallan." Lyla stepped forward and brought her axe out, holding it ready.

"They are not violent creatures any more. They have overcome the curse, as I tried. There is a ruin in the centre of the forest and you can find them there. If you go there, they will think you are attacking and defend themselves."

Lyla quickly brought the axe down on the werewolf, severing its head and killing it. She then knelt down on one knee and closed her eyes to pray. "Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky. Hast'ning to place one last kiss upon your eye. Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber. Softening the rolling thunder. Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense. During this, your last hour, only silence." Rising from her feet, she turned to Alistair, who had remained oddly silent, and nodded her head at him. They returned to the group in silence and Lyla told them that there was no doubt; they needed to find the centre of the forest to find the werewolf lair.

**-FTDTD-**

Maker's breath. What Marjolaine wouldn't have given at this moment for a bard with even half the skill of Leliana. Raven's heart was in the right place, directly in Marjolaine's pocket, but she was too violent, and much too eager to rush in.

With a small sigh, Marjolaine rose the small goblet of warmed wine to her mouth, drinking it slowly to savour the taste. She had brought a crate of the stuff directly from Val Royeaux, the idea of drinking the piss the dog-lords called wine made her want to vomit. The drink was delicious, and cleared Marjolaine's head as she waited for Raven to return, successful this time.

The first time she had sent the young bard off, she had let her travel with her own companion, foolishly trusting the woman's own judgement. Raven had attacked the elf warden and failed. Miserably. The warden had managed to kill Raven's companion and flee from the fight. And Raven had just let her do so.

Marjolaine spat into the fire, anger clouding her judgement as she downed the rest of her goblet. Perhaps if she drank enough, she could imagine she had a bard like Leliana once more. That foolish, guileless woman. Leliana was the perfect weapon. Moulded within the furnace that was Marjolaine's bed, and her wrath. She had formed Leliana into the perfect dagger, the perfect needle, the perfect bard. Marjolaine thought Leliana had loved her, but she betrayed the bard-master instead.

One job, it had been one simple job all those years ago. She was going to gain so much gold for those documents, but the bard had spotted Marjolaine planting them. And even more foolishly told Marjolaine.

It was only self-defence. No doubt, Leliana would have used this information against her. It was with a heavy heart, that Marjolaine realised she would have to kill the weapon she had developed so well.

A quick message to her contact within Denerim Castle, and that was it. Leliana would break in to steal the letters back, and eventually be caught with them in her own hands.

Unfortunately, Marjolaine had underestimated the young bard. And Leliana had escaped from the dungeons of Denerim Castle. The bard fled, eventually finding her way to Lothering. Nevertheless, Marjolaine suspected that one day that bitch would be back for her revenge. It was what Marjolaine would have done.

Until she left the chantry. Marjolaine didn't like to think she was particularly religious but even she wouldn't murder a member of the church, even a lay sister with plans of revenge. However, Leliana left the chantry, no doubt finding someone strong enough to hurt Marjolaine.

She left with a damnable Grey Warden. A rabbit to make matters worse, the same rabbit that Raven failed to murder.

Therefore, Marjolaine had sent Raven off once more, with a full squad of Qunari warriors, easily enough to kill a single rabbit and her wayward former pupil. All Marjolaine had to do now was drink, and wait.

However, she didn't trust Raven to get the job done. Of course, she would never betray Marjolaine, not like Leliana, so there was no real fear of her former bard finding her in Denerim. It would be prudent to prepare for that though, wouldn't it. Rising from the chair, she left to speak to some old contacts; she needed protection and traps, anything to keep her safe.

**-FTDTD-**

"The forests have not been vigilant enough." Swiftrunner snarled. The party had found their way to the centre of the forest with relative ease. As soon as they crossed into a small opening, they had been ambushed. "Your Dalish chose well, elf. This is our place now you do not belong. Leave or we will destroy you."

"Not without Witherfang's heart" Lyla growled, drawing her weapons as she stalked closer, followed by Shale, Sten, and Alistair.

"You are sent by the treacherous Dalish to kill Witherfang." The alpha werewolf roared. "I will kill you before you get closer to him." The werewolf charged, followed by its pack.

Lyla met the alpha's claws with her own weapons, hooking its paw out of the way with the heel of her axe. She span and thrust her sword into the wolf, but it was too quick for the elf. It clobbered her out of the way with a backhand to her chest, sending her flying across the group, and landing at Wynne's feet who instantly healed her. Shale was at the alpha wolf in an instant, its great strength a match for the wolf, and they began to hit at each other, the golem doing more damage to the wolf than it was receiving.

Alistair and Sten had rushed past Swiftrunner, attacking its pair of followers. The Qunari charged, his great sword pointed forward, and he speared the first wolf he reached. Piercing its heart and killing it quickly, painlessly. Alistair was not so lucky.

He managed to deflect the first hit he received, pushing the werewolf away with his shield, but he didn't catch the second, and like his commander, was thrown backwards, fortunately she had returned in time, with a hail of spells and arrows behind her. The werewolf soon died.

Swiftrunner retreated somewhat, dashing past Shale, Sten and Alistair, until it was level with Lyla. The elf swung her axe down, and aimed for its arm, but she was cut off by a white blur crashing into her.

A great white wolf had jumped from somewhere behind the treeline, cutting Lyla off from the werewolf. Its four legs were covered in some strange sort of ivy and its eyes, Creators, its eyes seemed to bore into Lyla's very soul. She locked eyes with the creature before it howled and Swiftrunner retreated the battlefield, leaving Lyla to face this white wolf. Fortunately, for either Lyla or the wolf, it too fled the scene, disappearing into the forest as quickly as it appeared.

"C'est beau." The bard exclaimed, as she quickly arrived by her lover's side and they were both enraptured by what stood before them.

Rising out from the ground were ancient stone pillars, reminiscent of some ancient empire that had stood for ages past. They stood jagged after the ages had had their way with them, but it was easy for Lyla to see how they could have once reached the very sky.

Behind the pillars was something altogether fantastical.

An ancient building seemed to rival the very height of the trees before them, and whilst it did remind Lyla of something she could not figure out what. Great arches had been built into the sides of this awesome structure, creating beautiful breaks in the solid façade of the building. Carved inside the centre of the arches were tremendous depictions of the Creators, albeit somewhat weathered. Lyla recognised the horrifying mask of Elgar'nan in one, the body of Mythal in another.

She was completely awestruck.

"Mythal'enaste. This is of my people." She whispered as she walked closer, eyes darting to every corner of the entrance.

As they entered, Lyla was just as awestruck, and found herself speechless.

The room was fantastic, that was the only word for it, and as they entered, Lyla watched the floor descend into beautiful stairs, chiselled with designs that she faintly recognised. The stairs gave way to a humongous great hall, its ceiling bigger than any Lyla had seen in her life. If she had asked Leliana, the bard would have likened it to the ceiling in the grand cathedral, complete with sculpted designs within. In addition, it was just as overwhelming as the statues continued inside. She stopped before one, recognising it as the god Falon'Din. She felt tears form behind her eyes, as recognition of this place set it.

It was eerily similar to where she had lost Tamlen, where she had become tainted. Suddenly, it was all too much, the memories of her childhood friend began pouring into her head, and she had to shake it to try to rid them. It was no use, and images of him laughing, attempting to flirt with her, or Merrill, and tears began to flow freely down her face. Creators, she missed her family all the more now, they may have left her behind, but that did not change a thing. Tamlen was gone, presumably dead, and she couldn't have saved him.

A howl shook her, and her group. They had seen the tears fall from the elf, but all but Leliana felt too awkward to approach. The howl was a welcome addition to the somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere, and Alistair joined Sten and Shale at the front, standing tall against whatever threat was coming.

Lyla roared in response, unnatural anger flowing through her body. How dare this monster approach her clan? How dare it try to harm her new family? Her Leliana? The monsters dared to enter her people's ruins? Her people's history? Deep down, Lyla may not have felt she was Dalish any longer, but she still loved elven history, still craved to know more, to protect it. She charged past the group, her rage spurring her on, and launched herself down the great stairs that led down. As she flew down the stairs, she saw a pack of werewolves, complimented with a few normal ones, and she only felt her anger grow.

Reaching the first, she danced through its attacks, slicing at the arms with rapid succession and bringing it down in a matter of seconds. She roared a threat at the next, and the werewolf roared in kind, charging at her. She clearly had Elgar'nan's blessing as she dived under its first attack, and drove her sword through its soft underbelly.

The rest of the party had reacted quickly to Lyla's outburst. Neria casting an enchantment on their weapons as Lyla dived down the stairs, whilst Wynne cast a spell around Lyla, protecting her slightly against the sharp claws of the enemy she faced.

Mithra, and Leliana, both drew their arrows and began to fire at the wolves below, leaving the stronger monsters for the heavy clad warriors of the group. They managed to kill one as Lyla killed her first werewolf.

Morrigan had transformed into her raven form, flying down barely behind Lyla and past the pack, before shifting into her bear form and attacking from the rear, keeping the pack confused as they fought their way through.

The golem, Qunari, and Human warrior charged as one, each crashing into their own werewolf, and grunting at the exertion. They each managed to kill their foe, as Lyla destroyed another monster.

Soon they were all gone, and Lyla stood in the centre of the room and let out a howl of her own. Her voice reverberated around the ancient ruins, and traveling along the narrow halls leading out of the room they were in. "I am coming for you, Witherfang." She roared. "Ar tu na'lin emma mi. You will pay for desecrating elvhen history."

The elf marched ahead, barely taking a moment to see her group were following, as she made her way through hallway after hallway. Taking a moment to admire each room, she continued onwards, hoping to find a sign of the great white wolf that she guessed was Witherfang.

Eventually they made their way to a stairway leading down, cracked walls framing it as it led down into darkness. Without a second thought, Lyla progressed on.

A ghastly thunder echoed throughout the stairway, and caused Lyla to pause. The group caught up and spoke of their concern, but it was not enough to slow her down. She had never heard a cry like that before, and could only guess what sort of creature could have made it.

The bottom of the stairs led into another great room. Its walls stretched into the sky, forming a ceiling barely visible to the elf. The walls were cracked, and a large opening led into the forest on one side. The horrific roar thundered throughout the room, and to the groups dismay a gigantic creature flew in through the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.
> 
> Elvish
> 
> Ma vhenan – My heart
> 
> Ar tu na'lin emma mi – I will see your blood on my blade
> 
> French/Orlesian
> 
> Merde – shit
> 
> Je t'aime – I love you
> 
> Ma Cherie – My Dear
> 
> Bonjour – hello (did I really need to translate this?)
> 
> C'est beau – It's beautiful


	37. Dragon

Chapter 37 – Dragon

The large cavernous room shook as the dragon roared. The high walls, cracked with age and ruin, rattled as the monster flew in through them. The giant wings blocking out the light shining in through a giant hole. Just behind, the green hue of the forest shone in, but the red-scaled skin of the dragon was all that Lyla could concentrate on. It flew higher, stretching its gigantic wingspan as it reached the vast ceiling and turned back to face them.

Time seemed to stand still for the small elf; she stared up at the great leathery wings beating above her party. The force emanating from the vast wings buffeted air down at them, thrashing them where they stood. A massive roar left its lungs as it crashed down, sending the golden coins of its hoard flying out from its cataclysmic body.

Lyla had to stop herself from covering her ears at the sound of the dragon roar; she screamed in pain but could just about hear it. She stared at the dragon, her emerald eyes meeting the horrific black and amber of the dragon's, and it hauled its humongous head back as it drew in its breath.

"Watch out!" Lyla screamed, but it wasn't needed. The team had scattered, hiding behind the broken bits of rubble that scattered throughout the room. Lyla ended up next to Neria, and the mage immediately started to weave frost magic throughout the group's weapons. Lyla looked across as the group and sighed in relief to see they had all made it to cover. A silence seemed to last forever but a moment later, the world was on fire.

Fire exploded past them, cooking the air and burning the moss off the ground.

The smell of sulphur and charcoal filled the air.

Pain filled her ears, the sound of the fire rushing past her almost blew her eardrums, and Lyla pulled her head to her knees.

This was it. Do or die, and Lyla would not die, not yet. The Wardens may have saved her for their own reasons, but right now, they were hers as well. She roared, and charged out towards the dragon, she heard her dog howl but it didn't register as her ears rang.

Sten joined her, and shortly behind were the golem and her fellow Warden. They screamed as one, each calling their specific gods or homeland, and surrounded the massive creature.

Up close, Lyla realised just how huge the monster was. It was a colossus of a creature, standing taller than any creature Lyla had ever seen, and longer than she could ever have imagined. A burst of wind from the wings of the dragon sent her flying, spinning out of control across the battlefield. She hit the wall, hard, and felt the air rush out of her lungs, but she forced herself to get up and carry on, wincing as she did so. A wave of dizziness threatened to take her down again but she battled through and charged back towards the monster.

The rest of the melee fighters had fared better than she, as Sten and Shale had managed to avoid it, but Alistair had flown as far as her.

Lyla watched as Shale brought its great fist down, hitting the foreleg of the dragon. It stomped down retaliation, and managed to pin the golem below it. Turning it sinewy long neck, it stared down at the Qunari warrior, and Sten stared straight back, not giving an inch.

"Katara, Ataashi." He roared, and ran forward, his great sword rose to a point. The dragon lifted the foreleg that was pinning Shale, and swung it to attack Sten. Yet, with surprising agility, Sten rolled out of its way. Falling below the leg and swiping up with his large great sword to cut at the exposed throat of the creature. He cut into the dark scales of the dragon, enough to just about pierce them, but not enough to cause any true damage.

The dragon roared. Enraged, its tremendous wings quaked and sent a buffet of wind down as the dragon took off.

The mages and the archers finally reacted, and as the dragon flew around the ancient room, they sent a barrage of spells and missiles at it. Extraordinarily, some found their target, freezing scales and causing a slight bit of pain for the dragon, it roared in pain and tried to fly higher, but was stopped by the ceiling.

It roared in indignation and dove down towards the grouped ranged fighters. With a great intake of breath, it unleashed hell upon the party, spewing fire and flame upon them and engulfing them completely with a massive fireball.

Lyla screamed and her whole world span as she fell to her knees and desperation set in. Leliana was gone, but as the fire and smoke cleared, she saw the group miraculously alive. Neria stood alone, her companions having fallen to the floor. Her arms were outstretched and her new staff held aloft, emanating some strange form of magic that Lyla had never before seen. It had protected them though, and that was all that mattered right now.

The dragon landed with another crash and stood between the mages and the warriors and Lyla felt her body charge towards it, almost of its own accord. She heard herself scream as she approached the gigantic monster, and saw her body fly as she jumped upon its tail.

She held on for dear life as it thrashed below her but somehow, she managed to clamber her way up towards its body she dropped her axe in favour of grabbing at the scales, and held her sword close. The dragons head snapped back, trying desperately to get her off but ultimately failing. As the rest of the warriors reached the dragon and began to attack its legs and wings, it took the only option it had left and began to beat its vast wings once more, taking off towards the ceiling. Fear overtook battle rage and for the first time in a long time, Lyla wondered just what she was doing. She couldn't move for the fear of falling.

Lyla heard the dragon roar, the wind thundering past her ears, and perhaps most importantly, she heard Leliana scream. That was the motivation she needed to carry on, she slowly made her way up towards the base of the dragons neck, nearly losing hold as the wind buffeted her. She concentrated on the rough scales below her, trying desperately not to look past the dragon, not to look at how far up she truly was.

She saw flashes of blue fly past the dragon, and didn't know whether to feel relieved or more terrified as she realised that the mages were still shooting at the dragon, at her. The monster span around, dangling Lyla upside down for a small moment but it was enough to make her realise that she really didn't want to be here any longer. Flashes of nausea ran through the elf's body, and it was all she could do but to hang on, and hope it would right itself soon, and fortunately, it did.

With one last great effort, she launched herself at the neck of the dragon. Hoping to find some sort of weakness, anything to kill this thing. A screamed erupted from her lips, almost unwarranted, but she landed with a grunt, straddling the dragon's muscular neck.

It roared when it felt her, and Lyla screamed in pain as the thunderous sound hit her ears like a brick wall. The pain left her vision almost blackened and she held on to the dragon with all the strength she had as she waited for her sight to return.

And as soon as it did, she struck. The lean arms of the elf were deceptively strong, and she forced her dar'misaan down hard, piercing the scales at their fold and impossibly penetrating deep into the dragon as the sword forced itself down to its hilt.

The dragon roared once more and moved toward the ground; whether it was intentional, Lyla could not tell. It managed to pull up just above the ground and the force was enough to snap the hilt of the sword clean off, and Lyla fell from the dragon screaming.

The world span quickly and Lyla was relieved to see how close she was to the ground, but she was still high enough that it would hurt. A cushion of moss rose to meet her as Neria saw her fall, and Lyla counted herself lucky that the young elf had acquired Keeper magic.

She heard a blast across the room, and as she sat up, she saw the dragon had flown headfirst into the wall, and fallen. She saw the Qunari and her fellow Warden rush up to it, a hail of arrows and spells flying past them as they did.

The dragon forcefully rose its head, trying one final attempt to fight back, but it was in vain. The Qunari swung his great sword at the neck of the creature, as Alistair stabbed its hind legs, and together they managed to put the fantastic monster out of its misery.

"Maker's breath." She heard her lover nearby, knowing they were safe for at least the moment, Lyla fell back, relaxing in the soft moss that Neria had conjured. "Enjoying yourself?" Leliana giggled as she sat beside her.

"That was horrifying." Lyla said. She sat up and stared at her lover, enjoying the smile that played on Leliana's lips. "I never want to fly again, it's just wrong." She shuddered, much to the delight of Leliana and the approaching Neria.

"I don't know." The mage laughed, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself when I was shooting up at you." The rest of the team began to assemble around the sitting Warden and Lyla rose to her feet, standing tall amongst her new clan.

"Mythal'enaste. Never again, I promise." She allowed a small smile at her first, Neria, before addressing the group. She felt a new pride in her new clan, and finally felt happy, or at least grateful, that the Warden's saved her. These were the people she chose to live with now, and whilst they may have been a mismatched bunch, they were Lyla's bunch, Lyla's family. "Falonen, my friends, well done. Mithra, Zevran, and Alistair, can you remove as many scales from the dragon's body as possible. They will be invaluable in our plight. Wynne, from what Alistair told me, you studied dragons, if there is anything else useful from its corpse, let them know. Morrigan, scout ahead. Shale, Sten stand guard at that breach in the walls. We will have a moments rest here; we have earned it, my clan."

The group dissipated to their given tasks, leaving the lovers, the dog, and Neria alone in the centre of the room. Lyla motioned for them to follow her, and soon they found themselves in front of a substantial pile of gold, silver, and copper pieces. Past the mound of treasure sat a few chests, some broken but one seemed to be in almost pristine condition. Thy broken chests were old rotten wood, the metal frame and lock all but rotted away, but the strong lockbox was purely metal, and seemed to almost shine in the light.

Lyla approached the metal chest and tested the lid, trying to pry it open, but alas, it would not budge. "Let me try, Lyla." Leliana purred from behind, and she stepped closely past the elf.

Kneeling down before the old lock, Leliana rolled out her lock pick set, she always carried it on her person, as she never knew when it would be needed. The packs that Lyla made them wear were big enough to carry it, and more. Picking the correct utensils, she set to work, and in no time, she felt the lock click open.

"Ta da" She smirked as she lifted the lid to reveal its treasures. "Holy Maker."

"Andruil's blessing." Lyla remarked as she stepped forward, peering into the chest. Inside was a collection of different sized jewels, of various colours. Emeralds shone as bright as Lyla's eyes, rubies as dark as the dragon's soul, and underneath all of them, a pair of fine daggers. Each had an ironbark blade, curving round in the typical fashion for a dar'misu. However, engraved into the blade was elvish writing, Lyla could not read the words, but she recognised some of the patterns, they depicted Andruil.

Streaming down the blade, intertwining with the writing, was a carving of a hawk and a hare, along with a bow. All sacred to the goddess of the hunt. They ended on a superb golden hilt, emblazoned with sapphires.

It was impossible to say how long the blades had sat inside the chest, but the layers of dust that covered them hinted at an eon at least. Lyla lifted them and felt a sense of pride, of hope, of wonder, and knew somehow that they were from a time when elves were powerful.

Standing back from her companions, she tested the new blades by swinging them through the air and going through a series of attack movements. The daggers seemed to almost cut the air itself as she moved; it was unlike any weapon she had ever held.

"This must be from the time of Elvhenan, before the shemlen destroyed our world. A brilliant find, ma vhenan." She smiled at Leliana, and placed one of the daggers on her hip, and it would be an excellent replacement for her broken sword. They were a pair however, and it wouldn't make sense to only have one in use, she would give the other to Zevran later, he was the only other who used the small blades.

Lyla turned and sat upon one of the chests, looking out at her party busy at work, content to relax for the time being, at least until Neria cleared her throat beside her.

"Keeper, Lyla?" She meekly spoke up, looking down at the smaller seated woman. She retrieved the staff from its place on her back and held it out to show Lyla. "This weapon, it's amazing. I don't truly understand it just yet, but it seems to know exactly what I need to do, before I do it. Ma serannas, Lyla, thank you so much for this gift."

The elven warden's heart warmed as she heard her first use the small bits of elven she had been taught. Helping Neria regain her heritage was important to Lyla, especially now that she felt she couldn't belong to her people. They needed all the help they could get to restore themselves and Neria would be a great asset for the Dalish.

"I'm glad, lethallan. You saved a lot of lives today, well done." The mage blushed but Lyla chose to ignore it and looked at the pile of coins before her. She had no idea what any of them were worth, coin was an alien subject to her, but she knew that they would need as much of it as they could carry. "Leli, could you gather the more valuable treasures and distribute them amongst everyone's packs?" The bard smiled, and after gently rubbing the warden's arm, she left to do as instructed.

**-FTDTD-**

"Mamae? Mamae na mara san." An apparition of a small elvish child had appeared in the centre of the room when the group entered.

They had left the dragon's lair and continued through a long cave, which eventually loped back into the ruins. The corridors were similar to the ones at the entrance of the great ruin, and Lyla had to force herself to continue onwards after seeing the various statues depicting her gods. It was fantastical, all this hidden forgotten history just beyond the reach of the Dalish, and now it was within her grasp she had to just leave it behind and press on.

The hallways led to another great hall, the ceiling was not quite, as high as the room they had fought the dragon, but it was still massive. It had large columns hanging off it, most of which were cracked and broken at their base, and a giant tree grew from the corner of the room, reaching out through a crack in the wall.

A large mosaic lay in a circle in the centre of the room, it showed a picture of the Creators, and it was here that the ghostly boy stood.

"Da'len, are you looking for your mother?" Lyla softly asked as she approached. She stood before the ghost and gently fell to her knees before him, reaching a similar height.

"Mamae!" The boy screamed, turning, and searching around the room before his expression froze and shifted to show horror. He had seen something out there, something Lyla could not, and it terrified him. "MAMAE! MAMAE!" He screamed before running out from the circle, and dissipating.

Dozens of corpse rose around the group, some wielding ancient metal shields, and swords, whilst others held old bows, but one thing was clear, they were hostile.

There was no time to give orders and Lyla just hoped that her team was comfortable enough amongst themselves to fight as one.

She crouched slightly, lowering her centre of gravity, and rose her axe and new dagger. A pair of the corpses charged at her and Lyla danced between them skilfully, bending and slicing at the backs of their calves, wherever the armour had rotted off them. They fell to their knees and it was a simple manoeuvre for Lyla to decapitate them.

The rest of the team fared equally well. Whilst the corpse outnumbered them, they did not have the skill to overcome them and in no time, at all they were all defeated.

Neria stood alone in the centre of the room, staring down at the mosaic on the floor. The other mages had spread out during the fight, and now stood at opposite sides, whilst Mithra and Leliana had left to talk to Zevran and Lyla respectively.

The young mage circled around the artwork, before stopping and going to her knees at one side of it. From her pack, she took a small piece of parchment, and after grabbing a piece of charcoal she began to sketch the drawing before her, she recognised it from somewhere.

She stood and returned to pacing around the mosaic, writing notes, and sketching drawings as she did so, before eventually cheering with success.

The Dalish elves walked over to her and looked at her expectantly, whilst standing as far apart as they could. "Lyla, Mithra, what does the word 'uthenara' mean to you?"

"The eternal sleep?" Mithra spoke up, quick to answer before Lyla had a chance. "You mean how we were immortal before the shemlen came?" She spat the word for humans as violently as she could, and after a pointed look at Lyla, she turned back to Neria, expecting an answer.

"Yes!" Neria yipped, "Exactly! I think these ruins held our ancestors as they slept. Look here and here." She pointed at the mosaic, drawing attention to a depiction of an elf with a painted face sleeping. Next, she pointed to drawings of a human and an elf caring for the sleeping elf. "I recognise them from the book Lanaya showed me. Humans and Elves lived here, caring for the elders."

"In uthenara na revas." Lyla whispered, "In waking sleep is freedom. I remember the poem, Paivel used to sing. Do you think this has something to do with that boy we saw, lethallan?"

"I believe so. Perhaps his mother went into uthenara and he was too young to understand it?" Neria paced around the mosaic a few more times before looking up at her companions, "If I am reading this correctly, there will be a sarcophagus around here somewhere with her body."

"We shall keep our eyes peeled for it then, Neria, well done." Lyla nodded to the mage, and ordered the group to keep moving.

They made their way through the ruins, fighting more hordes of undead corpses as they went, until eventually finding themselves at a crossroads.

To their left was an old stone doorway, mould grew around the hinges and dust lay all over it but to their right was an opening that led to a large room.

Lyla stepped to her right, planning to follow the beaten path but Neria stopped her. "There's something here." The mage shook her head, and looked to her fellow mages. "Do you feel that? A breach in the veil, or something. You can feel the static in the air, and I can almost hear the call of the fade to me."

Morrigan stepped forward, turning to face the old door and lifted her left hand up. Whispering an unknown spell, she created blue flames in her palm and directed it towards the door. It bathed and flickered around the doorway, searching for ways into the room but eventually Morrigan groaned and the flames diminished. "There is powerful magic behind that door, a demon of some sort but 'tis difficult to know what. 'Tis worth investigating."

Wynne looked between the younger mages, and although she could sense the magic behind the door, she was not as curious as her companions were. She urged caution, not wanting to risk fighting some ancient evil demon, but alas, the Warden ignored her warning and led them towards the doorway.

They entered a large ancient room, and stood at the top of some stairs leading down to a lower area. The area they were standing on had the same statues of the Creators that adorned the rest of the ruins, and the stairs had beautiful mosaics depicting elves and humans living in harmony.

The lower area was slightly different. The only statue present was a carving of Elgar'nan's mask, in the centre of the far wall. It stared down at a small pool of water, which sat in the centre of a mosaic circle similar to the last one they had seen.

Just below the carving was another ancient metal doorway, this one embellished with pictures of the Creators, specifically Elgar'nan, and elves. To the left of the doorway was a small altar, singularly alone in the fact that it was free of dust.

"By the fade." Neria muttered as she ran down to the water. She stopped just short of the mosaic, and after pacing around it a few times, she turned to look at the altar, then back to the pool of water. "I know this! Mithra, Lyla, come here, everyone else just stand back."

The elves joined Neria by the pool and watched as Neria reached inside and brought out a clay jar. The mage filled it with water and directed the elves to follow her to the altar. "This was in the book Lanaya showed me. An ancient prayer to allow the elders to slumber. Mithra, do you know the prayer to the All-father?" The hunter nodded her head, but looked confused, as Neria smiled back. "Lyla, I know you know the poem for Uthenara, could you sing it whilst Mithra recites the prayer." The Warden nodded and began to sing, causing Mithra to speak her prayer.

Neria placed the clay jar on the top of the altar, and knelt before it. She didn't know any of the prayers to her people's gods yet, but she knew the names. Silently she prayed to Elgar'nan, to Mythal, to Dirthamen, and the rest. For a few tense moments, nothing happened but miraculously the jar began to boil, and steam shot from the top of it.

Neria almost screamed with joy but managed to hide it as she reached for the jar. It was still cool to the touch despite the boiling water, but as Neria brought the jar to her lips, the water cooled to a pleasant temperature. She took a single sip and marched back to the pool, dumping the water into the pool.

The ancient doors at the far wall began to creak and screech, but they opened into a new room.

Lyla tentatively stepped through the door and gasped. It was wondrous. The room was at three levels. She stood at the middle level and looked out, the room centred on a raised level in the middle of the room, and stairs leading up to it sat at the back of the room. In between the level that Lyla was on, and the raised section however was a lowered level. There was no visible way to get down and there was no reason to want to. The whole bottom level was filled with a strange liquid, the like that Lyla had never before seen, but even she could sense the great magic power emanating from it.

She led her group around to the far steps, and as she reached the top, her breath was stolen once more. A single sarcophagus lay in the centre of the small floor, half-open and as Lyla looked in she could make out the remains of an elven woman.

"Viran se lan'aan?" A voice rang out across the room, coming from everywhere yet nowhere. It was an old woman's tone but didn't belong to anyone that Lyla recognised. She could almost hear it ring through her skull as she looked out across the room, until a being faded into existence across the tomb from her.

An elven woman stood looking across at her, staring daggers at the small elf. "Ir annala for ros!" The woman screamed at her.

"I don't quite understand you. You've been here for a long time?" Lyla could just about remember the words. So much of her people's language had been lost to time, but some of the words were familiar.

"Ir emah'la shal! Ir emah'la shal!" The apparition screamed. Roots rose out of the floor and captured the rest of her team, leaving Lyla alone to defend herself as the woman transformed.

Her body shifted and changed, twisting in unnatural ways as metallic armour appeared on her skin, a great sword grew out of the woman's hand and a large shield the other. She let out an ungodly scream and bent double, but as she stood tall, it was clear she was no longer an elf.

A large suit of armour stood at least twice Lyla's height across from her, where the elven woman had once stood. Lyla recognised it, a revenant. Similar to one she had fought before at Redcliffe.

However, she had had her team helping her there, and although she could hear them struggling behind her she could tell they were having no luck.

Out of nowhere, Lyla felt herself lifting up and flying towards the monster. The demon rose it giant sword to skewer the elf but fortunately, Lyla was able to move out of its way as she flew past. She caught her dagger into the armour of the monster as she flew and using her own momentum she managed to swing herself around to face the creature.

"Ar tu na'din. You understand that don't you seth'lin." She growled as she charged. Rising her axe high, she used all her might to strike at the creature, but it deflected all her attacks with its great shield. She span around the larger creature, using her superior speed to her advantage as she dodged its heavy but slow attacks.

She could hear screams from her companions as they were forced to watch but they were behind her now. She had to face this creature alone, and she would defeat it.

Her blood began to boil with rage as she stared up at the monster; this was her people's place, elven ruins. In addition, this creature was desecrating her people memories. Worse, this demon had possessed one of her ancestors. She erupted with anger and let loose a howl that would stop even the most fearsome of foes in their tracks, but the revenant did not care.

She was used to fighting larger opponents and her training with Alistair had given her good tactics to use against a shield-carrying foe, especially ones much stronger than herself.

The only tactic she could use was risky, but it would work. She had to get within the shield of her foe, close enough to strike without fear of the large sword hitting her. Nevertheless, she had to get past that first.

As she charged, she heard the shrill caw of a raven, and suddenly saw a bird fly past her towards the monster.

Morrigan.

The clever mage had managed to escape her prison by shifting to a much smaller form and as she flew towards the revenant, she used the same tactics as last time. Flying as fast as the small bird could, she dove at the demon before shifting to her bear form mid-flight and crashing into the monster.

Now they were two, and Lyla roared as she jumped, her axe lifted high in the air to strike at the neck of the downed corpse. She brought the axe down with as much power as she could and cut deeply into its throat. Black ichor spat across the pair as it left the monsters body, covering them. But the monster was defeated.

The roots began to dissipate and Lyla heard her companions rush to join her.

They had won this fight, but they still had to find the werewolves lair and defeat the white wolf.

Lyla had to kill the wolf, save her people, and save Ferelden. A lesser elf would have broken under the pressure but she refused. She would not fail, not now.

"There's something in there. Looks to be armour of some kind." Alistair spoke up. He stepped past the demon's body and peered into the tomb itself. With a great effort, he pushed the lid fully off and stood in awe at what he saw. "Maker's breath. It's gorgeous."

A silver set of armour was hidden in the sarcophagus. The seal of some unknown king emblazoned the chest piece, and inside were weaves of lyrium, making Tevinter words and phrases. Alistair held it up before him and remarked on how it felt cool to the touch, and no matter how long he held it, it would not warm up.

Below the main armour was a matching helmet. More emblems of the imperium were engraved upon the helm, and it wore impossibly blue feathers that had somehow stood the test of time.

How a set of Tevinter armour had found itself in an elven ruin, or at least they had assumed it was elven, but regardless it was a spot of good luck and Alistair wasted no time trying it on.

It fit him perfectly, and surpassed his old armour in every way but one. It bore the emblem of the Imperium and not his order, the Grey Wardens but perhaps they could fix that in the Capital. For now, it was a welcome addition to their arsenal and Lyla gave the group time to rest as Alistair changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Elven
> 
> Falonen – Friends
> 
> Ma Vhenan – My Heart
> 
> Da'len – little child
> 
> Mamae – mother
> 
> Ar tu Na'din – I will kill you
> 
> Seth'lin – weak blood
> 
> Qunlat
> 
> Katara – Die
> 
> Ataashi – Dragon


	38. Revelations.

Chapter 38 – Revelations.

It was almost peaceful after the demon died. Neria was able to find peace within herself as she sat away from the group. The day had been a difficult one, fight after fight had worn down the young elf's motivation and she needed a rest.

She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees, and after closing her eyes; she began to clear her mind of all doubt and fear. Her thoughts drifted around her mind, stopping slowly on the idea of finally becoming Dalish, finally embracing her heritage, and her heart soared. No matter what else happened in this forest, she needed that.

With a smile, Neria looked out across the room, watching her party. Lyla and Leliana were in the corner talking quietly, and judging by the blush that was spread across the elf's face, it was quite risqué. The mage snorted and revelled in the happiness that her friend had acquired, she was delighted for Lyla. Relationships in the circle were much more physical than romantic, being watched all day every day by the Templars made for quite an unromantic atmosphere, and the mages had to take what little comfort they could with each other quickly. Neria never fooled around with anyone else, not that she never wanted to she was just too shy.

She gazed over to Alistair, he had finally adorned his new armour, and Maker did he look magnificent. She could almost imagine him taking the throne now, the golden hair king that this country deserved she just wished that the man could see it himself. She was honoured to be in such noble company, but the Dalish part of her knew that she shouldn't care about a human king, even if this one could be convinced to help her people.

"Yes." A voice rang out from behind her head, but when Neria turned, all she saw was the ruined walls of the room. "He would help you greatly, we could take whatever we wanted from him, and he would gladly give it." The voice penetrated Neria's mind, and she gripped her head to try to shake it, but it was to no avail.

"Where are you?" The young mage whispered. She recognised the voice, barely, but hearing it made her skin crawl.

"Oh my dear girl, I'm with you, as I have been for some time now." The voice sung, "I'm going to help you get everything you desire, my sweet, and together we will save your people from the 'shemlen'."

"You would help me? Why, who are you?" Neria whispered. Wynne was nearby and although she hadn't reacted, Neria was terrified that the mage would overhear but Wynne was busy staring holes into the back of Lyla's head, and Neria just knew that the Warden had done something to anger her.

"My delicious little thing, does it matter why? I am willing to help you, to let you reach out and grasp your heart's desire. Did your mother never teach you to look a gift horse in the mouth?" It sung, a beautiful feminine voice that seemed to swirl around her head, but Neria was grateful that someone, or something, wanted to help her.

"Thank you then, whoever you are, it would be foolish to deny you." She replied in a low voice. Wynne had looked over at her with a curious look on her face but with a smile from the elf she turned back to glare at the Warden and her paramour.

"Very good, sweetling, there is something here that could help, you know." It lilted, and a memory of a door they had passed by earlier made its way to the forefront of Neria's mind. "Go to that room, now, alone, and we shall become more powerful."

Rising slowly to her feet, Neria crept along the room, keeping to the walls. She knew the group would want to follow her if they spotted her and if the voice was correct, she needed to go alone. Zevran stood by the doorway and shot her an inquisitive look as she approached.

"I was wondering how long you could resist me." He smirked, "Shall we escape to a more private setting, oh magical beauty?"

"Perhaps later?" Neria flirted back, she enjoyed flirting with the assassin most of the time, it was good fun, but right now, she had no time. "However I did hear Mithra talk about you earlier, maybe you should teach her how an Antivan loves?" Zevran's eyes lit up with joy, and he made his farewell quickly before he sauntered across the room.

She quietly made her way out of the tomb's room and made her way back down the corridor, the room she was looking for was not too far away, and with this mysterious voice guiding her, she made it there in no time at all.

The door creaked open to reveal a small library of sorts, very small. It would barely fit her whole party, and that was excluding the golem. The small walls were lined with old bookcases, the leather-backed books all but rotted were they stood, and in the far corner stood an altar of sorts.

"There, on the floor." The voice commanded. "A small crystal, pick it up. Now."

Neria did as she was bidden and waltzed across the room, she searched the floor to find the aforementioned crystal, and quickly found it. It was a small black thing, reminiscent of the phylacteries that the Templars took from mages, but it was altogether a different thing. As she lifted it to her eyes, Neria could see a dark crimson liquid swirling around inside, and she could sense a powerful magic emanating from it. It began to warm up in her hands and suddenly images swirled around her head.

_A human woman stood atop a lone hilltop, her long red hair blew gently in the evening breeze, surrounded by a group of humans and elves together, free, and happy. An elf, stood beside her and together they looked back towards their people._

" _My friends, my family. Tomorrow we attack; tomorrow we free our sisters, our brothers, our fathers, our mothers, and our children. Tomorrow we will defeat the Tevinter, the slave-masters. The free will save the enslaved. I, Andraste, promise you." The woman reached for her staff, which she had clipped to her back, and rose it in triumph. "We are mages, we are archers, and we are warriors. We will defeat the evil, in the name of the Maker. Magic exists to serve us all, not to elevate us above our brothers." She turned to the elf beside her. The man wore makeshift armour, and carried a pair of glass daggers, scavenged from wherever he could find them. "Shartan, my love, would you say a few words?"_

" _Elves and humans. The Maker cares not what race we are, only that we worship him. As Andraste said, some of you are warriors, skilled in the art of war and sword fighting, you fought against that evil Archdemon and you won; now we will defeat the Magisters together. Others of you are warriors of a different sort. An elven tradition handed down for centuries, Arcane Warriors. We will need all of your strength in the coming battle if we are to win." He roared with joy and the crowd roared with him before he rose his hands to hush them. "Tonight, eat, drink, and be merry. For tomorrow, we will fight, we will win!"_

"What was that?" Neria gasped, she had fallen to her knees and grasped her head as the memories flooded through her mind.

She still held the phylactery in her hand, and she could sense a presence in it. It seemed terrified by her, or for her, she could not tell which.

"I could help." It strained to speak. "You are elvhen. You are a mage." It groaned as it spoke, as though it required a great effort. "I could teach you our ways, the ways of the Arcane Warrior."

"Yes!" Neria jumped. "What must I do?"

"Wait." The presence hesitated. "You are not alone? Perhaps I should not."

"No, please. I will do anything to learn, please!" Neria begged, the voice in her head seemed to disappear and the presence calmed.

"Very well, there is something you must do for me. I have been trapped in this cage for centuries, since Andraste burned. Free me and I will teach you the beginnings of our order, but you must seek out the rest of our knowledge alone."

"How do I free you?" the elf gasped, jumping to her feet. Her heart was racing as the voice in the crystal told her to approach the small altar beside them. The images of ancient meditation techniques and sword forms began to form in her mind. She smashed the crystal across the altar and with a final thank you the spirit inside dissipated.

She knew that it would be difficult going, to learn this new magic, but it would be worth it. She could be more powerful than anyone could imagine, and perhaps free herself from the Templars, and save her people. It would all work out.

"Well done, my sweet." The voice returned to her head. "I knew I could teach you more."

"Wait, more?" Realisation set in. She knew who this voice was now. She remembered it clearly but it couldn't be. "I killed you."

"Very clever of you, Neria." It sung, "I knew you would figure it out. Did you truly believe I was so easily defeated? I had that foolish boy command an army of undead in Redcliffe; did you really think I could be killed in the fade, in my realm?" Laughter filled Neria's head and she struggled to stay upright as it flooded her vision. "Of course not, my love, but I do want to help you now. You showed me the errors of my ways, sweetheart. I have turned over a new leaf and all I desire now is to help you, as you helped me."

Part of Neria knew that one could never trust a demon, especially one as powerful as a desire demon but something in the way it spoke called to her. "Why should I believe you, Enamour?" She demanded.

"You are all I have in this world now, my sweet. Your body is my home, and I want you to be safe and strong. Your desires are mine, as are your hopes, and your dreams. We both dream of a future where the elves can be strong and united. Where mages are no longer caged in the circle. But more importantly, we both dream of being free from our cages. Let me help you, my love."

"I…" Neria began but any rejection died on her lips. What if the demon was telling the truth, what if it really did just want to help her? She must have impressed it in the fade, the beyond, whatever she was meant to call it now, and now it wanted to help her. It all made sense really, it would be foolish to deny help, and even Lyla couldn't argue with wanted to strengthen the elves. "Okay, Enamour, I accept your help."

"Of course you do, my love. Together we will be become powerful and free ourselves." The demon, or spirit who knew, sang in her ears. "Perhaps we should return to your friends, they will no doubt be looking for you now."

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla led them through the remainder of the ruins and without too much trouble; they found their way to the werewolves' lair. Piles of filth and a stench that brought tears to the eye greeted them as they crossed the threshold. However, as they entered a large group of werewolves ambushed them.

The group readied their weapons, Lyla front and centre with her brother Warden, but the head wolf lowered its arms in surrender.

"Do not attack and we will take you to the Lady. We do not wish any more of our brothers and sisters to die, will you please parley?" It whimpered. Gone was the pride of the other wolves, the hatred that they seemed to share for all the creatures that didn't share their curse.

"Like you parleyed with my people?" Lyla growled at the wolf.

"That was different, but the Lady believes that the Dalish have not told you everything. The Dalish have hidden the truth from you and she asks that you be brought to her to learn more."

Lyla began to answer, but Alistair held his arm up, silencing her. She stared incredulously at him but allowed him to step forward and take charge for once.

"How do we know this isn't an ambush? You have done nothing but attack us." He asked.

"What would be the point of attacking further? You have already proven your strength by killing my family." It growled before stepping back and motioning at a door behind him. "Come, the Lady desires to talk."

Alistair led the group past the pack of werewolves and into a large throne room. The walls had various levels; each with a balcony and on every one was a large number of werewolves. They were innumerable and Alistair was glad they had decided to parley with them, and not attacked.

He had taken charge to calm Lyla, she was too close to this problem, and he knew that she would never have agreed to talk on her own. He couldn't blame her though, if it was his family that where being attacked he wouldn't want anything but revenge either. It was his duty as her soldier to help her in any way he could, and it was important that he did so.

In the centre of the room stood Swiftrunner and another pack of werewolves. Swiftrunner was the werewolf that had attacked them numerous times already, he looked barely restrained as they approached, and his ferocity was met by Lyla who snarled back at the beast.

Swiftrunner stalked forward, towards the female elf, but she stood tall and stepped forward in turn. She raised her weapons and Alistair prayed to his god that it would not come to blows. A voice from the back of the pack and commanded Swiftrunner to stand down.

A beautiful naked woman stepped past the group. Her long black hair draped past her bosom and covered her breasts, whilst branches and leaves grew up her legs and around her arms, covering any indecent areas. Her skin was an unnatural pale green colour, and her opaque obsidian eyes bore into Alistair's soul as she stopped before the group.

"I bid you welcome, mortal. I am the Lady of the Forest." Her voice was silvery and calmed everyone instantly.

"More like Lady of the Ruin." Zevran laughed from behind the tall Warden and Swiftrunner roared before leaping forward.

"You will not speak to the Lady like that!" It roared, stopping before Lyla who met his iron gaze. Her hound joined her and together they stared the werewolf down.

"Hush, Swiftrunner. Your need for war has brought only death to your brothers and sisters, is that what you truly want?" The werewolf lowered its head and shook in denial, "The time has come to set aside our differences with this outsider, I apologise for Swiftrunner's rage. He struggles with his nature."

"Rabid dogs need to be put down." Lyla thundered, and Swiftrunner roared back until the Lady calmed him once more.

"To be rabid is to be diseased without a cure. Swiftrunner is cursed, but there is a cure for that." The Lady addressed Lyla, and as Swiftrunner backed off, she stepped forward. Standing just in front of the pair of Wardens. "Zathrian won't have told you that."

"How do you know what he has told me?" requested the elf, and Alistair agreed. He had heard everything that Lyla had, and he thought he knew the whole story. Perhaps he was wrong.

"This is something Zathrian would try to forget, not tell. It was Zathrian himself who created this curse that these poor creatures suffer from, the same curse his own clan does now."

Swiftrunner grunted and stepped forward in a practiced manner; he stopped beside his Lady and looked plaintively at the Wardens. "The humans… tortured his boy, and raped his daughter, leaving her for dead." Lyla growled and glared at the wolf, her dog noticed her emotions and did the same, but Alistair managed to keep a level head, and beckoned the wolf to continue. "The Dalish found her, but she was with child. She… She killed herself."

"They deserved everything the Keeper did to them." Lyla roared, attempting to push past Alistair, but he held her back and nodded to Leliana to help. The bard walked Lyla back, away from the front and allowed Alistair to continue.

"That they did." The Lady spoke in a low voice. "Zathrian came to this ruin and summoned a twisted, savage demon and bound it to the body of a great wolf. Thus Witherfang was born."

"So Zathrian misled us." Alistair swore. He cursed himself, and Lyla, for believing the man's lies.

"The humans were driven into the forest, and those that did not escape became cursed. Pitiful and mindless. It was not until Swiftrunner here found me that they found peace. I was able to calm their minds and let them overcome their nature, but as you have seen it is a battle in their very souls." The Lady shook her head sadly, and looked back at the pack of werewolves, before turning back to Alistair with tears in her eyes. "We did not want to fight Zathrian, or his elves, but he left us no choice. His land ships would pass by this ruin regularly and each time we would send messages, begging and pleading for a cure. However, each time he ignored them. He left us with no choice to attack, I had hoped that that would be enough to make him cure this curse, but instead he has you attack us.

I beg of you, bring him here, once he sees these creatures, and hear of their plight, I have no doubt he will cure them."

"I doubt he cares about anything but his own people." Alistair began, but Swiftrunner interrupted.

"He will never break this curse, My Lady!" He roared causing the walls to shake. "He will never allow it, you know this!"

"We cannot know that." The Lady trembled. She turned to the Warden and spoke confidently. "The werewolves have opened up a path to the surface. Bring Zathrian here and I will summon Witherfang. I alone have this power and if you don't bring him, you will never find the great beast. Tell Zathrian that the only way his people will be cured is to come here."

Alistair led the group out of the throne room and through a lone door at the back of the room. As soon as they entered, Lyla shut the door behind them and the group turned as one to face her. Expecting orders.

"What more can go wrong?" She growled.


	39. Cursed

Chapter 39 – Cursed

"Thank you." The bard's voice rang clearly in Lyla's ear as they ascended. The route from the werewolves' lair led to a long lonely stairwell and judging from the light at the top, it led to the forest. "I know you must have hated Alistair taking charge, but I am glad you didn't hurt him. It was my idea, ma cherie."

"I guessed as much, he wouldn't have taken the initiative himself. Why, ma vhenan?" They were a few steps ahead of the rest of the group, leading them. Fortunately, this meant their conversation could be private as long as they kept their voices down.

"I've been thinking about Redcliffe, and his uncle. His family will want him as King, and I agree with them." The bard explained. "Loghain is our enemy, and Alistair would be a great ally as King. As you have said a number of times, Lyla, we need all the help we can get. He needs encouragement however, he has no confidence in his ability to lead, and we can help that."

"Very well, Leli, I'll let him take charge more, if he wants to. A Warden as King would be a fantastic boon for our cause."

They reached the top of the stairs and entered the great entrance hall of the ruins. The bodies of defeated werewolves lay where they had fallen but standing in the centre of the ruin was a lone man.

Zathrian.

He had evidently followed the group through the forest, either to check up on them or ensure they did as he asked, but he was here now and marched towards them.

"Da'len." He beamed, "It is done? Give me the heart, quickly."

"It's not over yet, Hahren." Lyla stepped forward, parting from the group as Mithra and Alistair joined her. "We need to talk." She sighed, resting her forehead in her hand.

"What do you mean, it's not over!" The keeper growled, "Our people are falling to this curse by the hour and you delay when you could save."

"Shut up." Alistair warned as he stepped between Lyla and Zathrian, as Revas leapt forwards. "We are trying to save your people but the Lady of the Forest won't summon Witherfang until you talk to her."

"You have met her then? You do realise they are one and the same, shemlen?" He questioned before turning back to Lyla. "She was a powerful spirit that I once summoned in this very ruin. I bound it to the body of a great wolf, as was fitting for such a savage and cruel monster." He paused and sighed. His eyes searched the group before him and glazed over as if recalling an ancient memory, before they quickly flickered back to Lyla. "She has the nature of the forest, beautiful yet terrible, serene yet savage, maiden and beast. They are both two sides of the same coin, and she brought this curse on our people. Causing them to be people and beast, mirroring her."

"Harellan! Liar! Trickster! How dare you?" Lyla roared, barging past Alistair. Mithra shot beside her and stood between her keeper and her old friend, defending Zathrian. "You. You would protect him, after hearing a lie from his own lips?"

"You dare call him 'harellan' when you would give yourself to a shemlen? You betrayed our people more than him. He protected us, you betrayed us." Mithra hissed, her hand lingering on her bow and arrows as her eyes shot daggers at Lyla.

"Who I love is irrelevant." Lyla roared storming forward before being held back by Alistair. "Felas, you talk for me, I can't trust myself not to kill them right here and now." She ordered. Alistair gulped and stepped past his commander, staring down at the two very angry elves before him.

"She is right, Zathrian, the curse came from you, don't deny it." He stated. "You will come with us and talk to the Lady."

"The shemlen presumes to order me about now?" Zathrian growled, "I will come with you, and together we will rip the heart right out of that monster."

"How can your heart still hold so much hatred?" The warden inquired.

"You were not there!" He screamed. "You did not see what… what they did to my son, to my little girl. And so many others." He pointed past Alistair, towards Lyla. "You are Dalish, you know how we must fight for our survival, how we must punish those who attack us. I held my little girl as she wept into my breast, weeping for the maidenhood the shemlen stole from her and I swore my revenge."

Lyla swore in her native tongue before charging past Alistair, reaching for the keeper. "I know exactly how she felt. You forget my past, Zathrian." She spat at him, missing his face by inches, before growling inaudible curses. "She wasn't murdered by the humans, was she?" She remarked, shooting looks between the Keeper and his hunter, "Mithra, you claim I am a harellan for falling for a human, and that is the same stupid Dalish pride that caused this mess. If we weren't so racially proud, if we cared less about mixing with the shemlen, Zathrian's daughter wouldn't have killed herself, and none of this would have happened. This curse will be ended, one way or another, follow me, now."

Lyla didn't wait for a rebuttal and rushed the group down back towards the lair of the werewolves, rage seeped through her very bones now, and she needed a release, soon. She knew there would be a hard choice ahead, Zathrian and the Lady would not find peace easily, but unless she could persuade Zathrian to end the curse, she would have to side with him. She would not, could not, betray her people and help the werewolves get the revenge they desperately desired.

It did not take the group long to reach the hall and as they entered the chorus of werewolves rang loud throughout.

The anger was apparent as soon as they saw Zathrian, the roars, and growls from the wolves shook the very foundations of the ruins, and as dust fell from the ceiling, the group arrived before the Lady and the main pack of werewolves.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you have quite the following, spirit, and you have turned one of my own against me, well done." Zathrian smirked as he drew his staff.

"You will address her properly, elf, she is the Lady of the Forest." Swiftrunner snarled. It darted forward and stopped just short of the Keeper, standing to its full height, it towered over the mage but Zathrian was unimpressed.

"Oh?" he questioned, peering past the tall beast. "You have taken a name now? Have you given them to your pets? How amusing."

"It was not I who chose them, Zathrian." The Lady's serenity calmed even Swiftrunner, who stepped back from the Keeper, and fell in line beside his Lady. "They named me, and themselves. They are not pets, they follow me because I promise them answers about who they are."

"Who they are has not changed. They are the same savage beasts that their ancestors were, the same monsters who ripped my family apart. Worthless dogs! Monsters who twisted souls mirror their monstrous bodies."

"You see!" Swiftrunner howled, and his pack joined, "He will not help us. Let me rip him apart, my Lady, please."

"It does not have to be that way, old friend. Zathrian, surely there is room in your heart for compassion, tell me your retribution is spent." The pack marched forward, protecting their Lady but it was unneeded. Zathrian barely noticed as he moved his hands behind his back, hidden from the wolves but evident to the warden's group behind him.

"My retribution is timeless!" He swore, "As is my pain! This is justice, spirit, and nothing more."

"Are you certain your pain is the true reason you won't end this curse? Have you told these mortals the truth of our curse, of its origin and link to you?" The Lady inquired.

"He bound your soul to that of a great wolf, or so he told us." Lyla commented, stepping beside the old Keeper. Mithra joined him as the rest of the group followed Lyla. The wolves and the Wardens were now all facing the pair of elves, who began to back up towards the corner of the room.

Zathrian's hands were a blur behind his back. Lyla could not see what he was doing, nor would she understand it if she could, but it was obvious he had some trick up his sleeve.

"Tell me the truth, Zathrian. I demand it for once."

"In a way, he did." The Lady explained, turning to face the warden. "He bound my spirit to create Witherfang but in doing so he used his own blood and life-force. I am sorry, Warden, your people may believe he has rediscovered the secret to your immortality but it is all a lie. As long as the curse exists, so does he."

"That's…That's not how it is!" Zathrian grunted.

"Traitor!" Lyla growled and a symphony of werewolves joined her. "Harellan. Mithra, how can you stand with this blood traitor! He betrayed our people for revenge."

"He is my Keeper." Mithra solemnly swore, gripping her bow from its holster, and reaching for an arrow. "I would not betray my clan."

"His life is reliant on the curse and I believe his death plays a part in ending it." The Lady whispered, almost sorrowfully.

"Kill him!" Swiftrunner cried. "Tear him limb from limb!"

"You see!" Zathrian swore, "For all your names, and language. You are beasts still, what would you gain from killing me, only I know how to end the ritual, and I won't do it."

Lyla could hear her party ready themselves for combat, unsure of whose side they were truly on. Neria's voice was muttering strange arcane words, as were Morrigan and Wynne. Alistair's, Zevran's, and Sten's blades rapped against their scabbard as they slowly drew them. And she could hear Leliana whisper a quiet prayer.

It was close now. She could almost sense the blood in the air before it was even spilt. Her pulse rang heavy and loud in her ears and although she could see Zathrian's lips moving, she no longer cared for what he was saying.

"Enough!" She roared. "Will you, or will you not end this curse peacefully? I don't want to fight you, Zathrian, but you are in the wrong here."

"Then you will die with them!" He roared, unleashing the secret magic he had weaved. The werewolves were all frozen in a strange golden prison, and the Lady lay unconscious on the floor.

The room began to rumble, and roots grew from the floor, turning and twisting into the corrupted forms of Sylvans around the room.

"Protect the mages." Lyla roared as the party drew closer. Her weapons burnt brightly with fire as Neria enchanted them, and finally they stood alone, in the centre of the room surrounded by Sylvans, Zathrian, and Mithra. "Ar'din nuvenin na'din." She growled as the party moved as one towards the nearest demon.

With remarkable harmony, the warriors of the party charged as one. Overwhelming the first tree as the taller members of the group struck at its legs, Lyla and Zevran climbed to the top to attack its peak. It quickly died and the group turned their attention to the next.

Lyla dived from the top of the tree, swinging from a lower branch as she neared the floor and rolling towards the demon, an arrow flew past her ear missing her by a breath. Lyla looked up and locked eyes with Mithra, she had fired at Lyla, and as much as Lyla regretted the fallout between them, she was now her enemy.

Darting in between the demons, Lyla made her way through the enemy lines to attack the hunter but Mithra was prepared.

She dropped her bow as Lyla grew closer, and drew her daggers, ready to fight.

Lyla's new dagger flew at miraculous speed towards the hunter's body as Lyla threw it, but Mithra dodged expertly, letting the dagger fly harmlessly towards the wall and embed itself in the soft mortar.

"It doesn't have to be like this, old friend." Lyla grunted as she brought her axe crashing down towards the hunter. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then give in, Lyla. Accept your punishment and help us." Mithra demanded, dodging each hit and striking at the armour of the berserk elf. "I am faster, Lyla, you can't beat me."

With a roar, Lyla picked up her speed. Swinging more and more wildly as she bombarded the hunter. At first, Mithra was able to dodge each hit, but soon she was forced to parry them, and her daggers were unable to withstand the punishment.

Lyla forced the hunter back, towards the wall, but as they reached it, Mithra unleashed a last ditch attack. She launched herself off the wall, diving towards the Warden and tackling her to the floor.

"Ir Abelas, lethallan, I will remember you as a good elf." She swore as she brought her daggers up high, ready to strike down.

"Fuck you." Lyla spat. Mithra thrust her daggers down, and Lyla closed her eyes, accepting her fate. A grunt, and a scream was all she heard but she felt no pain.

Curiously, she opened her eyes, Mithra's body lay beside her, two arrows pierced her chest, and Leliana's voice rang across the battlefield, calling her name.

Lyla jumped up, answered the call, and retrieved her dagger before turning to observe the battlefield.

The majority of her team was focused on the Sylvans batting their way through their defences. Morrigan had transformed to her bear form to fight alongside the heavy warriors, as Zevran fell back to defend Wynne, Neria, and Leliana. Wynne was concentrating on Lyla's fellow warden, who seemed to have taken out half a dozen of the creatures single-handed, but they seemed never ending.

Neria however, was completely oblivious to the demonic creatures, her attention focused entirely on Zathrian.

They were facing each other and as each spell left the elder elf's staff, it was deflect or shot back towards him by the young mage. She was expertly using her own keeper magic against him, cutting back any roots he summoned, whilst simultaneously weakening the sylvans.

She danced and span as his missiles grew close to her and used her staff to direct them back towards him. No shot breached her expert defence, but none of hers had hit him either.

They were equal but Lyla saw an opening. The keeper was too focused on her mage, and was blind to his rear. She charged, withholding the roar she usually bellowed, and dived directly into him.

They tumbled across the floor, before the stronger female wrestled to be on top of the mage and Lyla held her dagger to his throat.

"It is over, seth'lin." She growled, roughly putting pressure on her blade as she began to pierce the skin.

"Lyla, wait!" Leliana cried across the room. As soon as Zathrian's concentration ebbed, his monsters disintegrated, leaving him alone as the only enemy in the room. "Don't kill him."

"Rip his throat out." Swiftrunner howled. The spell had also broken on him, and his Lady, and they made their way to the Warden.

"No, Swiftrunner, we should not kill him. If there is no mercy in our hearts for him, how can we expect the same in return?"

"I cannot do as you ask, spirit." Zathrian sobbed, tears had begun to form in his eyes, whether from the pain or from sorrow, it was impossible to tell, but Lyla lessened the pressure nonetheless. "I am too old to know mercy, all I see is my children's faces, my people."

"Our people are suffering now, Hahren, can you not see this?" Lyla insisted, "Only you can save them."

"Perhaps you are right, Lyla, have I lived too long? This hatred inside me is all I have known for so many years, it has twisted and gnarled like an ancient rotten root. What of you, spirit, you are as bound as I, are you not scared for the end?"

"Zathrian, you are my maker, thanks to you, I have experience more joy, sorrow, hope, fear, and love. Boundless love, all that joy is because of you. Yet, I long for an end. I beg you, my maker, put an end to me, to us." The Lady fell to her knees beside the Keeper, and he reached out to caress her cheek. A tear fell from his eye and he nodded.

"Lyla, your father would be so proud of you. Please, release me and I will free us all."

Lyla rolled off the man's chest and stood back, watching uncertainly, expecting the worst, but she was wrong.

Zathrian stood tall, and faced the Lady. With a sad, serene, smile he rose his staff. "Dareth shiral." He muttered and broke his staff down with a crash.

A brilliant bright white light emerged from the tip of his staff and grew to capture the room. Lyla was forced to shield her eyes from the rays, but as the light diminished, she heard joyous laughter filling the hall.

He had done it, after all his hatred, his reluctance to grant mercy, he had cured them, and rid them all of the curse.

In the centre of the room lay his dead body, but where once werewolves had stood now humans of all shapes and sizes took their place.

"Thank you." Swiftrunner cried. He was a short, stumpy human but he seemed happy beyond belief. "I never thought it was possible."

"It is not me you should be thanking, my friend." Lyla bowed her head, "What will you do now?"

"I believe we will leave this forest, we have had enough of it for one lifetime, perhaps we can find other humans, and live free and happy."

"Take my advice, leave Ferelden. This blight is real and this country will not be safe." Lyla warned.

"As you say." He smiled. "Thank you again, Warden."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ar'din nuvenin na'din – I don't want to kill you.
> 
> Ir abelas – I am sorry
> 
> Hahren – elder


	40. Elvhen

 

Chapter 40 – Elvhen

"Shale can you carry Zathrain? Sten, Mithra?" Lyla spoke in a low voice as she looked at the now abandoned ruins.

She had not moved since the humans had left them. Standing in solemn silence as the rest of the group began to grow uncomfortable.

Her anger shone from her like she was the sun, but her sadness, it was much more subtle. The tears that were beginning to form behind her eyes destroyed the barely contained mask that she was trying to wear. Her party didn't know how to help, and she wouldn't have let them if they had tried.

Leliana stood alone, leaning against one of the walls. She barely noticed the look on Lyla's face, or the looks the rest of the party were giving her. She was barely even there. Her mind was filled with guilt and self-hatred.

She had killed Mithra. She had killed her lover's friend, how would Lyla ever forgive her? How could she ever forgive herself? Worse, she would do it again in a heartbeat. The whole world would burn before Leliana let Lyla get hurt. Maker forgive her, but it was true.

Lyla grunted an order, but Leliana barely heard it. The rest of the party began to move out of the large chamber and Leliana pushed herself off to follow.

"Vhenan?" Lyla's voice came as a whisper across the room. "Can you wait a moment? The rest will understand." Her voice broke as she stepped across the long room, accepted gratefully into the open arms of Leliana.

"Of course, ma cherie." She held Lyla tight as if it was the only thing in the world, and her worries and fears began to slowly dissipate.

"Thank you," Lyla spoke into the bard's chest, "for saving my life, I mean. I wouldn't have been able to stop her, if it weren't for you, ma vhenan, I'd be dead." She sighed, and after a final tight squeeze, let her bard go. "We need to get back to the clan. They need to know who they lost."

"I'm here if you need me, Lyla."

"I know." A sad smile formed on the elf's lips, and together the lovers left the ruins.

**-FTDTD-**

The familiar scent of jasmine and burning oak filled Lyla's nose as they approached the border of the clan's camp.

She had heard familiar shuffling in the trees, and the odd cracked branch, that signified that the hunters had at least seen her.

Why they didn't approach was another matter.

Lyla assumed it was to do with the dead body of their keeper, held in the arms of Shale that kept them away. It was going to be difficult to reconcile with the clan now, but she was hopeful Lanaya would understand.

Whether she would be able to convince the rest of the clan was a different thing entirely.

The humans in her group had received hostile stares the whole time they were there, and Lyla received her fair share as well. She could understand why. If it had been her clan invaded by a large group of humans she would have been hostile as well. That didn't mean it didn't hurt knowing that she had not only caused the death of her friend, and that of the Keeper, but now this clan would hate her as well.

Maybe that as what it meant to be a leader. Making the decisions that people didn't like but making the decisions that were right.

She had been right to side with the werewolves, well humans, well demon spirit thing. It made her sick to think of how corrupted by hatred Zathrian had become, and how close she would have been if not for the compassion of her friends and family.

When she had been 'taken' by those men, it had been Merrill's compassion that stopped her from torturing and killing every last one. When she got to the mage's tower, it was Leliana that helped her deal with all the anger and fear that came with confronting her abusers.

She had been fortunate that people who cared about her saved her, and Zathrian needed saving. But, it still broke her heart that it had come to that.

" _Mamae!" Lyla was bouncing on the knee of Ashalle, it was her eighth name day, and they were visiting Zathrian's clan. "Can I go play with Mithra? Please, please, please. Merrill wants to show her a new spell, and you know how shy she gets without me."_

" _Soon, da'len," Ashalle spoke calmly. Lyla was a boisterous child. Her clan members said she had the energy of the dread wolf himself, and Ashalle was inclined to agree, but for all the trouble, and headache that Lyla caused her, she was worth it. "Keeper Zathrian wants to speak to you. Do you remember me telling you about him?" The young child looked up at Ashalle silently for a moment before nodding her head._

" _Yes, mamae. You told me he was friends with my daddy and that he was one of the most important elvhen."_

" _Correct, da'len, well remembered. Well, he wants to see how you have grown, so you will behave yourself, and do our clan proud, understood?"_

_Lyla pouted, sticking her tongue out but she slowly nodded her head. "Ma nuvenin, Mamae."_

_Zathrian emerged from his aravel and waved Ashalle over. She took Lyla by the hand and together they walked across the campsite. Some of the elves from Zathrian's clan stared across at her, but Ashalle ignored their glances. Zathrian usually held no guests in his home, sans Marethari, but Lyla's father was the old Sabrae keeper, and as Lyla had remembered his old friend._

_The keeper waved them in, and a wall of jasmine and elfroot hit Lyla's nostrils and eyes, forcing her to blink away tears that formed from the haze. But she refused to allow any of them to escape. She had a duty to do her people proud and show the strength that all elvhen needed, she would not bow down to pain, not now, not ever._

"Ma cherie?" Leliana's voice tore Lyla from her reminiscence. "Are you ok?"

"I'm all right, Leli, promise," Lyla growled as she turned to face her group. They looked at her with solemn stares and she gritted her teeth. "If all goes to plan two things will happen once we enter the camp. First, the clan will need to prepare for the funerals of their fallen. This will take a few days and after that Neria will get her vallaslin. We will be staying her until after that, is that understood?" She asked the question, but there was no mistaking that she was not asking permission, rather daring anyone to disobey.

"The vallaslin ceremony will take one night, and no humans will be allowed in the campsite during, but hopefully after Lanaya will make good on our treaty and give us the hunters we need."

Without another word, Lyla turned and marched towards the camp entrance. She didn't look back to see if her group followed her as it was unneeded. She could practically sense Leliana at her side, and the heavy footfalls of certain members of her clan would be heard for miles around.

Lanaya stood ready at the threshold of the clan. Her pain and sadness were evident on her face before she even saw the bodies, but when she saw Mithra, all hope of hiding it was gone and the floodgates opened.

A crowd began to form around the new Keeper and Lyla's group, and from somewhere within, a lone voice began to sing a slow, mournful song. Lanaya ushered the group towards the centre of the camp, allowing her clan to see the fallen, and eventually they reached two bedrolls.

They had been laid out beside the large fire, and Lanaya motioned for the bodies to be laid there.

"We need to talk." She whispered to Lyla as the clan gathered around the corpses. Instruments had begun to play and the whole camp had joined in with the old elven song.

"Ma nuvenin." Lyla softly spoke back, and together the pair drifted out towards Lanaya's aravel.

As they arrived, Lanaya shut the oak door and stared at the warden. "I sensed it, when he died. I should be sad, angry, anything, but instead I feel relieved. I think it was his time, Lyla, he had been so angry for so long. All trace of the curse is gone though, you succeeded there. All of our hunters have been healed. Thank you, Lyla, you have done my people an excellent service."

"It was my duty, lethallan, as an elf. However, I am not just an elf any longer, I hate to ask it of you but-"

"Yes. Allow me to swear it officially. I will uphold and honour the treaty, Warden Mahariel, and I will personally give your first her vallaslin if you let me?"

"Ma serannas, lethallan," Lyla grunted, before bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." With little effort, Lyla pushed past Lanaya and into the busy camp.

**-FTDTD-**

Two days was a long time, especially when it was spent waiting. Lyla had been half right with her prediction of the humans being banned from the clan's camp during the vallaslin ceremony. What she had gotten wrong, however, was that anyone who was not an elf was banned from the funeral as well.

Leliana had spent the last two days alone on the edge of their small camp. Lyla and Neria had not appeared, apart from a quick goodbye when the humans left the clan, and it was driving Leliana crazy.

She was not a fool, she could see that her love was hurting, Maker, the whole forest could see that, but the damnable elves and their traditions weren't allowing her anywhere near.

She still blamed herself as well, and that was hard to deal with. This whole thing had made her realise just how close she was to Lyla compared to the rest of the group. She would never share her feelings with the rest of them, she couldn't trust them with her feelings just in case.

It was silly really, leaning on her old insecurities and holding everyone at arm's length, but it had been necessary for such a long time now that it was her nature.

Marjolaine had shown her how foolish it was to show another person your feelings, your intentions, and that it was the quickest way to be burned.

Flashes of memories span through her head and it was all suddenly too much to bear.

The torture, the hatred, the fear, the pain. All of it came flooding through her mind and Leliana had to bite down on her tongue, hard, to stop from screaming.

Even thinking of Marjolaine brought it all back to her, and it filled her with disgust, which spread to her very bones to remember that she had once loved the bitch.

"Merde," She spat, rising to her feet and looking out towards the clan's camp. She could barely make out the soft glow of the fires, and the smoke seemed to flood out from the woods, creating an almost unnatural mist.

She could hear the elves singing a familiar song, and when she stopped to listen, the tears flowed freely. She had killed Mithra, helped kill Zathrian, and now she had to hear a whole group of people lose them. Worse, she could practically hear Lyla's voice in the mix of voices, and she knew that deep down it was her own fault. She caused all of this pain, all of this loss.

"Merde," She swore again. She needed to see Lyla. With one last look towards the human camp, she took off with a run towards the thicker treeline, towards the Dalish.

It didn't take long for the music to get a lot louder, and for the smoke to form an almost impenetrable fog. Leliana slowed to almost a crawl and slowly made her way towards the source of the singing.

She was close now, she could see the glow of the campfires, and the music seemed right beside her.

"Shemlen," A voice spoke from behind her. Turning, Leliana saw the glint of an arrowhead pointed at her from the edge of her vision. A tall elven man stepped from the fog, his anger and disgust forming a mask of hatred on his face. "Is nothing sacred to your kind? You've already taken our homes, our land, and our keeper. Do you wish to steal our secrets as well? I should kill you where you stand for trespassing."

"Theron," A voice growled from the fog. Her voice. "Step away from my clan member." Lyla marched before Leliana, standing between the man and the bard, "If I ever hear you threaten another of my clan mates, I will end you. Is that understood, da'len?"

"I am no da'len," Theron spat, "I am older than you, Warden." He spat her title as an insult, and Lyla growled in response.

"Then act like it, fool. Walk away. Now." She growled, clenching her fists to threaten the man.

"Dirthera ma." He hissed, but he left regardless, leaving the couple alone in the fog.

The music reached a crescendo, and Lyla's anger dissipated as tears began to form behind her eyes. Leliana couldn't understand the words, but the tempo, the music? That she knew.

It was the mournful song of a lost people, of a lost love, of a lost friend. And it was too much for the pair of them. Soundlessly, they came together and embraced, holding each other as they began to sob.

"I feel like I've lost all of my connections to my old life now, Leli," Lyla whispered, the sound muffled by Leliana's shoulder. "My clan is gone, and now my friend. I'm all alone."

"No, you're not. We have each other, Lyla," Leliana grasped her lover's chin and gently pulled her closer until their lips touched in a gentle kiss. "We have each other."

"Leli, I-" The tempo of the music suddenly changed, surprising Lyla. Slowly, and reluctantly, she pulled herself away from the human. "I need to go. Lanaya has moved the vallaslin ceremony to tonight, as the clan will be leaving tomorrow. They are moving closer to Redcliffe to ensure we can call on them." She quickly darted forward to plant a chaste kiss on Leliana's lips before speaking once more. "I will see you in the morning, vhenan, sweet dreams."

**-FTDTD-**

Zathrian and Mithra, along with others who had fallen to the curse, were buried quickly, and as the sapling was planted on their graves, the music reached its climax. This had become more than just a funeral, it was a celebration of life and death. They could mourn in private but now, as a clan, they would be happy and remember the people they had lost.

Neria was enthralled.

She had never experienced anything like this before. The comradery of the clan was amazing and the life she had led in the circle paled in comparison. This was a big family, a happy family and it simultaneously broke and mended her heart as she realised that they were willing to accept her as one of their own. Or at least one of Lyla's.

Enamour was quiet, at the moment, but Neria could sense the awe from the demon. Neither of them had expected anything so grand.

It had started as soon as the humans left. Aravel's flew open, and tables appeared out of the ground as those gifted with magic set the scene.

Lyla led the musically gifted through the beginning of a beautiful song, using an instrument that reminded Neria of a lute, but her breath was stolen away when the Warden began to sing.

She had heard her singing softly to herself before now, but this was something different, this was Lyla singing for their people, and for their loss.

She didn't understand the words, but the music flowed through her and before Neria knew what she was doing, she had begun to dance. Following the rest of the clan as they circled the camps main fire.

Lanaya stepped forward and begun to chant an elven prayer, or at least that what it sounded like, before taking a pouch from her person. With a hidden word, Lanaya set the bag on fire and threw it into the flames.

From the tip of Lanaya's staff, colourful balls of light and fire shot into the sky, illuminating the stars and shining down upon the dancing Dalish.

A pale mist began to spread from the flames, and cover the ground around the elves, who just danced their way through it and ignored it.

Neria was amazed.

She slowly made her way to the edge of the dance, finding her way to the musicians at the side.

"Lethallan," Lyla lilted from behind her, "How are you finding your first celebration of life?"

"It's amazing, Lyla. Thank you for allowing me to watch."

"You are elvhen, Neria, it is in your blood. I am honoured to have you as my first." Lyla's eyes shot towards the edge of the camp, following a taller elf as he stalked through the fog. He was one of the hunters allowed a weapon during the ceremony, and as such was carrying his bow with intent.

"I'll be right back, Neria," and like that, Lyla was off. Chasing after the man.

Neria left her to it, she was her Keeper and could look after herself. She wanted to see more of the magic Lanaya was using and decided to stride towards her.

As she approached, the music changed tempo, speeding up towards what would eventually be the final note. Neria couldn't help herself and let the music take her.

Other elves were around her, whose names she had been told but forgotten, laughed and span her. She was home, she was with family, and she could be free, finally.

Somehow she didn't notice, but the music ended and she had been driven to the centre of the camp.

The elves were all staring at her now, a range of emotions playing over their faces. Most were smiling, some were crying and less still were angry.

They didn't matter now, and Lyla stepped through the crowd.

"It's time, Neria, it's ok to be scared." A warm, calloused hand took her arm and Lyla guided her towards Lanaya's aravel. The mist from the fire flooded into the flaps of the canvas, and Lyla smiled warmly at Neria before giving her a tight hug. "Remember, no sound. This will be the worst pain you will ever feel, but you will survive it, lethallan. I believe in you."

With a sense of trepidation, Neria crossed the threshold into the Keeper's land ship and looked around.

In the centre was a table, covered with what looked like moss. Around the edges of the room were different statues dedicated to the elven deities. Each one stood facing the table in the centre of the room, or more specifically they were facing a lone figure on the table.

It depicted a lone man pointing forward. On each of his shoulders was a raven, positioned as though they were whispering in his ear, it was Dirthamen, the very god Neria was dedicating her vallaslin to.

Lanaya stood off to the side and lit a stick of incense. Immediately Jasmine filled her nostrils and Lanaya stepped forward, placing the stick in Dirthamen's hand.

"Andaran atish'an, lethallan. Mala suledin nadas." The keeper spoke softly and pointed towards the table. "Lie down, Neria."

"Ok." Neria stammered and lowered herself onto it.

"No, you say 'ma nuvenin'," Lanaya chastised, "We speak as much elven as we can, Neria, to hold onto our past, and our culture."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper."

"Ma serannas, da'len." Lanaya smiled softly and reached down to a small chest beside the table. Somehow, Neria had missed it when she surveyed the room but as it opened, she could make out the shine of different knives.

"This will hurt, Neria. Speak now if you do not think you can endure." The keepers tone was hard and sent a shiver down her spine, but she was elvhen and she would not submit to pain.

She shook her head, perhaps a little too violently as the keeper looked shocked, but she smiled warmly once more. "Crying is expected so don't be ashamed to do so. Lie back, and we will begin. It will be over before you know it."

The vallaslin was more than a tattoo, it was a carefully decorated scar. Using magic, Lanaya would heal and cut Neria's face before pouring dye into her wounds. This would eventually mix with the blood forming in her wounds to create the intricate design, and it would be torture.

The metal of a small blade glinted as Lanaya rose it up and began to bring it towards Neria's face. She closed her eyes, it was terrifying and she couldn't bear to look.

The keeper began to chant in her native tongue, and Neria felt the familiar buzz of magic throughout the air. She felt the knife cut into her skin, making the first incision, and at first, it was bearable. But just as quickly, it wasn't.

Pain engulfed her. Her skin was white hot and in agony. She bit down hard on her tongue to stop from screaming, and as the tears fled her eyes, she could taste the coppery flavour of her own blood.

The world disappeared for a moment, and for one blissful second she was at peace before the knife came down and cut her again. Enamour screamed in her head, begging her to stop this, but she wouldn't. She needed this. She needed to be accepted.

The dye was poured into her wounds and the sensation was horrific, it felt like she was frozen but at the same time it burned. How did anyone survive this and not scream? How had Lyla done this twice now?

She opened her eyes and it made everything worse. Lanaya's eyes were boring a hole into her face, almost as powerfully as the knife she wielded, and Neria would have been jealous of her concentration if she weren't in so much agony. Her vision began to fade, but Neria was strong, she would fight this.

Concentrating, first, on her breathing, she thought back to the meditation techniques she had been taught by the arcane warrior spirit. The ancient techniques were supposedly able to help deal with pain, and there was no time like the present to test it out.

She slowed her breathing, counting in her head the exhale and inhale, and cleared her mind of all feelings and thought. Slowly, but doggedly, she walked herself through the stances she had been shown. Her image of herself standing tall with an ethereal sword, and somehow it worked, the pain began to diminish and become bearable.

After what seemed to be days of torture but were more than likely not, Lanaya stopped.

"Ar lasa mala elvhen. You are no longer a da'len, congratulations, Neria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Vhenan – Heart
> 
> Mamae – Mother
> 
> Da'len – small child
> 
> Ma nuvenin – as you wish
> 
> Lethallan – friend
> 
> Ma serannas – Thank you
> 
> Dirthera ma – I hope you learn
> 
> Andaran atish'an – Enter this place in peace
> 
> Mala suledin nadas – Now you must endure
> 
> Ar lasa mala elvhen – You are now one of our people


	41. Neria Surana

Chapter 41 – Neria Surana

The humans were allowed back into the clan's camp at sunrise and Leliana immediately set out finding her lover, and quickly found her sitting outside the Keeper's aravel.

Lyla had lain down just outside the main camp area, she had her head back with her hands intertwined behind it. Bringing her legs up she stared out into the sky, marvelling at the beautiful blue that had appeared that morning, a start contrast to the dull grey of the days before. Revas lay lazily beside her, resting his large head on her stomach as he dozed.

"Who knew the Warden-Commander of Ferelden was so lazy?" Leliana teased as she approached, and she smirked to herself as the elf jumped at the sound of her voice, causing the dog to jump up. Lyla sat up and smiled fondly as she saw her bard approach.

"I'm not lazy!" Lyla squeaked. "I'm just waiting for Neria to emerge from her aravel. I didn't realise they had let you back in, Leli. How long have you been here?"

"Not too long, ma cherie. Have you seen Neria then? She has her tattoos?" The bard took a seat beside her lover and casually leaned into her, admiring the blush that formed on her face.

"I, uh, I haven't yet," The elf paused; flustered by her bard before continuing, and hoping her blush would fade. "I hope Lanaya is as skilled as she thinks she is. I don't understand how the ceremony works exactly, but if she hasn't healed her correctly Neria will be horribly bruised and swollen."

"Oh? I didn't know that could happen. Did it happen to you?" Leliana's hand brushed the elf's as she spoke.

"Not the first time, the second time it did though." Leliana lifted a brow in silent question to the elf. "I am the only elf I know to have more than one vallaslin, Leli," Lyla smirked as she spoke, a smug look on her face a she began to reminisce. "The elders of the clan hated me for it. ' Destroying the sanctity of our culture' or some rubbish, but it was important to me." Lyla brought her hand to her face and traced the outline upon her forehead. A beautifully intricate pattern of a bow sat on her brow, winding down around her eyes in swirls. "This was my first vallaslin, I got it at age fourteen and was the youngest of my clan to become an adult. In case you forgot, our tattoos are dedications to one of our gods, specifically only one, but Merrill and I designed my first vallaslin to incorporate Andruil and in secret Dirthamen. Andruil is the Goddess of the Hunt, and it should be obvious as to why I dedicated my face to her, but Dirthamen is the God of Secrets. I wanted to have a piece of him with me as well, to help me hide my secrets." She smiled at Leliana, who interlaced their fingers as Lyla began to talk again, bringing her free hand to her own cheek, indicating the dagger tattooed there.

"Years later, just after the Templars, I was angry, more than you could ever imagine, or perhaps you could, ma vhenan. One of our gods, Elgar'nan, is the God of Vengeance, and I needed to have him with me after them. I needed to have my revenge on those who hurt me. This dar'misu is there to show me that I am a weapon, and to point myself at those who prey on the weak." Leliana lifted the elf's hand to her lips and planted a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

"You are so very brave, Lyla, thank you for telling me this as well. But you are not just a weapon, you are much more than that to me, never forget that." Lyla brought her hand to Leliana's cheek, and gently brought her closer, before placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I know, ma vhenan. Creators, I missed you."

"You only saw me last night, Lyla," Leliana smirked, resting her hand on the one Lyla held on her cheek.

"But before that it was two whole days. Ma vhenan, never again." A branch snapped behind them and Lyla's head jerked up, as her hand fled Leliana's face.

"What's going on here?" A voice flew from the trees, reaching Lyla's ears as she stood to attention. Her eyes followed the sound and a small group of elves emerged. Lanaya was leading them towards her aravel, they stopped just outside it, looking across at the couple.

"I was just talking to Leliana whilst waiting for Neria to emerge. Why are you here, lethallan?" Lyla lied seamlessly. Leliana rose beside her and as Lyla looked at her bard; the briefest glimpse of a frown crossed the human's face.

Lanaya evidently caught the look and her smile disappeared, "Is there something wrong, human?"

"Of course not," Leliana sung, "I was merely disappointed my alone time with Lyla was over. As you may understand, I missed my friend."

"Falon?" An elf behind Lanaya stepped forward, accusation dripped from his voice as he glared at Lyla. "You are friends with this shemlen?"

"Human," Lyla growled, stepping between her bard and the group of elves. "Not shemlen. She is my clan and ma'lethallan. Theron, I warned you not to insult my clan, do not test me, seth'lin." The tall elf stepped forward, towering over the smaller warden, but Lyla didn't flinch.

Revas leapt to her side and barked roughly at the man and Theron jumped back, out of the reach of the mabari. Lyla began to laugh as she reached down to rub the back of Revas' neck, smiling fondly at her large friend.

With a cocky smirk, she looked up towards the Dalish elves before her, "Some hunter you are! Jumping at the sight of a shemlen hound."

Theron stepped forward in retaliation once more, but the keeper put out her arm to stop him, "Enough. Lyla, you would have us be kind to your clan, I would ask the same. Do not insult my clan members again, lethallan."

"Ma nuvenin, lethallan," Lyla replied with a sickly sweet smile. She bowed low towards the new keeper before standing straight and stepping back towards Leliana. "I will be as respectful to your people as they are to mine."

"That's all I can ask, Lyla. Now, if you can all behave yourself, I will go and check upon Neria."

Lyla and Leliana stepped away from the large group of elves and sat together beside a large tree. Revas paced around them, no doubt attempted to protect them from the elves but it was unneeded as apart from a few hostile glares they were ignored.

"I'm sorry for how my people treat you, Leli," Lyla began Leliana stopped her with the soft touch of her hand on her Lyla's. It was as much affection as they could show right now, but it was enough to calm the guilt inside Lyla's mind.

"Hush, ma cherie, you aren't your people, and having them treat me with contempt is nothing. We both know they would be far worse if they knew about us, and I would rather face their scorn alone than subject you to it." The warden shuffled closer to her bard and couldn't help the smile upon her face.

She knew that the woman cared for her, it was obvious, but the evidence before her was almost too much for her to deal with. Leliana had apparently been thinking about their relationship, and how the people would react to them. It broke Lyla's heart that she had to hide her love for the human, but it was for the best, wasn't it?

She was the Keeper of her new little clan. Yes, she wasn't a mage but she alone in her group knew the ways of the Elvhen, and she knew it was a keeper's job to protect their clan. How could she justify hiding her feelings and letting Leliana bear the brunt of the people's indignation?

However, if she told them it could jeopardise the relations between the Wardens and the elves, and she needed their bows. The blight was more important than an upset lover, despite all of Lyla's body screaming the opposite.

Silently, she came to the decision to keep the status quo. To hide her relationship with her bard, it was for the best and any insecurity, or hurt that Leliana held could be soothed and fixed when they were on the road again.

"I present, Neria Surana, of the Mahariel clan." Lanaya's voice rang across the small clearing and brought Lyla back to the present with a start.

Neria was officially of age and part of Lyla's clan and now, Neria stepped out of the aravel, seeing the sunlight for the first time as an adult.

She had been gifted the traditional robes of a Dalish mage. Her shoulders were covered by beautiful grey wolf's fur leading to an undercoat of chain mail either made from ironbark or a metal. Lyla couldn't tell as it was covered by a large verdant vestment, which fell from her shoulders down to below her knee. It was roughly tied by a leather belt around her waist. Below was more chain mail protecting her legs, she wore leather boots, and although Lyla couldn't see it, she knew they would be without a sole.

It was another strange tradition for the mages of the people never to wear soles on their shoes unless the weather demanded it. It helped the wearer connect with the earth at all times and empower them, or at least that's what Merrill had told Lyla.

"Andaran atish'an, Keeper." Neria had swiftly walked across the area towards Lyla and Leliana, stopped briefly by Revas, who had bounded up to her and was now practically dancing around the young elf. "Did I say that right?" She whispered.

"Aneth ara, my first," Lyla beamed, "Pronounced perfectly, well done. I'm so very proud of you, Neria, you've taken a huge step in recovering your heritage."

Leliana gripped her in a tight hug, "You look beautiful, Neria. Shall we go and show the rest of our group?" Looping her arm around Neria and Lyla's shoulders, the bard led the elves towards the rest of the humans, who were ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Orlesian (French)
> 
> Ma cherie – My dear
> 
> Elvhen
> 
> Ma vhenan – My heart
> 
> Falon – Friend
> 
> Ma nuvenin – as you wish
> 
> Andaran atish'an – A formal greeting, literally Enter this place in peace.
> 
> Aneth ara – An informal greeting, literally my safe place.


	42. Dark words

Chapter 42 – Dark words

The sun slowly made its way across the sky as the group travelled through the outskirts of the Brecilian forest. She had pushed them almost beyond their capabilities, but it worked out well. They were closer to Denerim than they would have been, although Lyla had been too tired most nights to pay attention to how many there had been. Who knew how long ago they had left the Dalish.

She had decided to keep her clan within the forest for as long as possible, avoiding the imperial highway and all the traffic it held. Moreover, her plan had worked, for the most part; they had run into hunting parties, from both elves and humans, but the large group scared most travellers off before any trouble found them.

Since they left the Dalish, Leliana and Lyla had grown accustomed to showing their affection. It had started slowly, a touch to the arm here, a squeeze of the hand there, but eventually led up to the pair walking hand in hand. Most nights ended with the lovers sitting together ignoring the world, Lyla silently staring at Leliana as she tried to listen to whatever story she was telling that night.

It was one such night that Lyla and Leliana were meant to be on watch together. They had placed their weapons on the floor beside them, Lyla's axe and sword just within arm's reach, as was Leliana's elf was lying with her head on Leliana's lap, listening intently to some story that the bard was telling her, only to be rudely interrupted by a loud voice beside them.

"Warden, may I talk to you? Alone." Wynne had seemingly snuck upon the pair in complete silence, but more likely they had been too engrossed with each other. "Perhaps we could talk by the trees over there?"

Lyla closed her eyes in frustration, but as Leliana squeezed her shoulder, it all dissipated. She opened them to look at a devilish smile appear on her lover's lips, a glint of amusement that only Lyla would recognise as the bard began to speak, "Oh don't mind me. I'll go and see if I can find that lazy dog of yours, Lyla." Leliana tapped Lyla expectantly, and softly pushed the elf off of her lap. As she walked back towards their tent, Lyla already felt frustration filling her. She lay back for a moment and silently cursed her bad luck. Talking to Wynne always left her in a sour mood, but she knew she had to make at least an effort before imagining murdering the woman. With a grunt, Lyla sat up and smiled as warmly as she could towards the mage.

They sat in silence for a time, Lyla walked over to her weapons and clipped them back to her belt before looking up and watching the moon drift lazily across the night sky. She smirked as she watched its light illuminating Shale as it stared out into the distance for birds, the gravest threat to them all as it would claim.

"You're very taken with her, aren't you?" Wynne breached the silence that lay between them, crossing it with a sharp pointed question.

"I… Who, Leliana?" Lyla stammered, a large blush formed from Lyla's cheeks out towards her ears and her temper began to rise as she started to anticipate the argument before her. "Of course I am. She is ma vhenan, my heart."

"That is all well and good, warden, but…" The mage paused, bringing a hand to her brow as she scrunched them together. She let out a frustrated sigh before she looked back at Lyla and grimaced. "Leliana is filled with such sincerity, such kindness and a guilelessness I haven't seen for years. She has opened her heart to you, Lyla, and I would not see it broken, and her hurt."

A small growl escaped Lyla's throat as she stared at the mage. Her hand subconsciously went to the hilt of her sword, caressing it slowly as she quietly tried to calm herself, without joy. "I would not hurt Leliana. She is ma vhenan, as I said. I do not think there is a word in this language to describe the emotions behind that adequately, mage." She spat the woman's title as a curse before turning to look out at the campfire. Its smoke slowly spiralled into the sky, an uninterrupted beacon to the stars.

She slowly breathed in and out, trying once more to calm herself as she looked out at the trees. The underbrush moved slightly as she looked, but she ignored it, blaming it on the wind as she continued to scan the horizon before finally landing her gaze back on the mage.

"Love, Lyla, is ultimately selfish. You would not mean to hurt her, but you will. What if you had to choose between ending the blight and saving Leliana's life? You cannot afford to devote your heart, and your life, to one singular person. A warden cannot be selfish. A Warden needs to think of the greater good, and not one's selfish desire for companionship." The mage spat back in a whispered shout.

"Do you think me a child, lost in the throes of some childish fantasy, Wynne? Do you think I am too young to realise how difficult this blight will be on my life? On Leliana's? I am fully aware I will most likely die before the blight is over." She growled and shifted her view, looking down at her weapons. She took her axe and lovingly stroked the handle, "Do you see this axe? This would have been given to one of the people when they proved themselves a real hunter. It is one of the highest achievements an Elvhen can get, and it was stolen by a Templar who murdered its owner. My life has been terrible, shemlen, cursed by the same Templars you look to for protection, the same Templars who keep you corralled like animals and you think I am a child? At least I know my life is shite."

Lyla spat on the ground and placed her axe beside her, "Your problem, Wynne, is that you think your worldview is the only one that is true. According to my culture, two people here are adults. Two who have proven we can deal with the hardships of life. Neria and I are the only people with vallaslin, so before you treat me like a petulant da'len, remember that I have experienced more hardship, and hatred in my short life than you ever will. I do not have to justify falling in love to you, my happiness and Leliana's is more important than your approval."

"Very well," Wynne spoke softly, her lips thin and pursed with thinly veiled anger as she looked across at Lyla. The elf's ears twitched as Lyla turned to look back at the bushes.

She could have sworn she had heard a twig snap, she tilted her head to listen out for more, but it was suddenly all too silent. There was something wrong, but she could not tell what.

The wind.

There was none, and the animals were smarter than to approach so closely to camp. Why were the bushes moving, why could she hear twigs breaking?

She turned fully away from the mage and stared out at the underbrush of the forest, determined to figure it all out, and quickly she did. A small glint of steel from below the trees.

"I have given my advice, Lyla; it is up to you whether you ignore me or not."

"Shut up," Lyla growled.

"What? How dare…" Lyla spun around and glared before bringing her hand to the mage's mouth to cover it.

"We are not alone. I need you to slowly and calmly make your way to the tents and wake the others. I don't know how many are out there or what they want, but we can both guess." A scream from the outskirts of the camp stopped her in her tracks and panic filled Lyla's body with icy fear.

Leliana.

It had been her bards, she would recognise the voice anywhere. "Wake the clan!" She yelled to Wynne before rushing towards their tent.

Before she had taken more than half a dozen steps, she heard Wynne shout an unknown word and a large thump as the mage's staff smashed into the ground. A brilliant bright white light shone out from behind Lyla, and the elf could feel it's unnatural heat on the back of her neck. As the elf sprinted away, the light shone past her, spreading until she could see a woman. Leliana, eyes wide with fear, mouth open in a silent scream as she evaded wilder and wilder attacks. Two humongous Qunari swung their giant weapons effortlessly after the bard, one with horns that curled almost comically like a ram, the other with horns so short they were barely visible through his tuft of hair.

Leliana, they were going to hurt Leliana.

She could barely process her surroundings as she saw herself grab Leliana by the shoulder and push her towards Wynne, towards safety. "Go, Leli, your bow is still by the fire." She pushed her bard before twisting her body back towards the offending giants.

The Qunari wore matching dark leather armour, marked with a strange insignia, and their weapons were mighty. The one with ram horns carried a large, gruesome looking maul, whilst his companion wielded an enormous steel sword, bigger than perhaps Lyla was tall.

The first monster of a man swung his giant hammer towards the elf's head as she got close, but a quick roll ensured Lyla escaped. She span towards the next man, darting around his bastard sword with ease, silently thanking her spars with Sten, and brought her sword across the Qunari's shins, slicing through his leather armour.

The man howled in pain and swung wildly with his sword, but Lyla was too quick, ducking under and rolling out of the way. His broad blade continued on its path and crashed into his partner, slicing deeply into the Qunari's arm.

Lyla danced past the swordsman and spun herself to be behind him. With a roar, she swung her axe up towards his neck, with enough force to embed it deep in his spine. Killing him almost instantly whilst blood splattered outward in a fountain of red, covering the small elf.

"You won't hurt her!" She roared at the surviving man, who held his maul limply with his left hand. The man decided not to answer and charged blindly at the elf. His head down and his horns pointed directly at her, Lyla barely had time to roll out of the way before he rushed past her.

She lay on the floor for a moment before hearing a crash behind her, and a soft chuckle. She jumped up and turned to see the Qunari had smashed directly into Shale, who had come, perhaps unneeded, to her rescue.

The golem grabbed a horn in each hand and pulled in opposite directions. With a horrific scream, the Qunari's horns were torn off, and a quick, heavy fist ended what little life the man had left.

"So kind of them to have proper handles for me to grab. It makes killing these fleshy creatures so simple." The golem scoffed, "The elder mage and the sister need our help, and there are a lot of soft, dirty things for me to kill."

Lyla pulled the axe from the back of the dead Qunari and quickly followed the golem towards the centre of camp.

Sounds of clashing swords and howling men filled her ears as she approached. The bright light of Wynne's staff illuminated the battlefield well enough for her to see her party had awoken and were fighting the invaders off.

More Qunari had attacked the main encampment whilst Lyla was fighting off her two, and currently there was a dozen left. Each had differing weapons but the same dark leather armour.

She could just see past the line of Qunari to see Leliana, next to Wynne and Neria, chanting what seemed to be a prayer as she shot arrow after arrow towards the enemy.

Morrigan and Sten had charged together, the mage shifting to her large bear form and they were each competently taking on a Qunari each. Her Qunari, Sten, employed his sword as if it was an extension of his own arms and seemingly had a knowledge of how the enemy would move before they did.

He would deflect attacks that he could barely see, whilst swinging his weapon out for another deadly attack, and made short work of the nearest man. Without taking a breath, he targeted another and made a run for them, his sword pointed outwards.

Morrigan was just as talented. She used her weight advantage for her own gain, jumping at the Qunari and ripping throats out before roaring at another.

They were a deadly combination, and Lyla was in awe watching.

"They are stealing all of my fun," The Golem grumbled as it gripped at the ground. With unyielding force, it pulled a large clump of dirt and rock out of the earth and launched it at an enemy. The ball flew through the air and smashed into the back of a Qunari, crushing him below the fearsome weight.

Alistair and Zevran had stayed close to the ranged fighters and were valiantly defending them from an onslaught of Qunari. A few had made it past the bear and Sten, but they were soon stopped by the superior training of the crow and warden.

Alistair would use his shield to deflect all of the attacks, defending both himself and Zevran, whilst the elf would deftly move between the enemy picking and choosing the right moments to dart in with his daggers.

Shale charged towards the fighting, but Lyla stayed on the outskirts watching for any sign of hiding foes. When suddenly, movement at the far side of the camp caught her eye.

A tuft of hazel hair appeared, attracting Lyla's attention as a woman appeared. She wore the same dark armour, with the same strange insignia, but unlike the rest of the men attacking the camp, Lyla recognised her.

The seth'lin had ambushed her on the way to the Mage's tower. The same woman that Leliana swore was working for Marjolaine.

Lyla would never forget that woman's face, the sneer that it held as she cut into the elf's ear would stick with Lyla for the rest of her life. And now, Lyla was graced by the Creators who were allowing her a chance at revenge.

Anger rose up inside Lyla as if her very heart was pumping it through her veins. She could barely register her body rushing to the main battle, and could hear nothing but the beating of her own heart as she charged.

This bitch would die. Painfully, she had promised as much when the human had left her for dead.

She could hear herself growl and curse in elven as she ran, but it was lost in the ether as a red mist descended over her mind. The woman turned and saw Lyla coming for her and jumped. She reached back for her daggers and spat some curse or another at the elf, but Lyla ignored her.

Her axe was already swinging as Lyla closed the gap. Flailing her arms wildly as she boomed in anger, and she began to delight in the familiar sense of fury and loss of control she associated with her blood rage. The hazel haired woman paled in fear as the elf reached her and screamed for help, but her cry went unanswered as her company was too busy fighting for their lives, and losing.

"I promised you I would make you beg for death, seth'lin." Lyla sneered as she circled the human, "I'm so glad I am able to make good on that." Lyla darted in, swiping at the human's legs with the heel of her axe, hooking it behind the woman's ankle and pulling. The woman fell on her rump and cried out.

Lyla spun her axe around, aiming the butt towards the human, and with a roar she swung down at the human's head, knocking her unconscious for now.

The sounds of the battle behind her had faded, and as Lyla turned, she saw Leliana rushing towards her, concern etched on her face.

"Ma cherie, are you ok?" She fussed, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok, Leli," She reached out to her woman and took her into her arms for a tight hug. "Are you?"

"Not a scratch, Lyla." The bard held her elf tighter and kissed the top of Lyla's head. "I was so worried."

"Hush, ma vhenan, I'm much tougher than these seth'lin. There was someone interesting amongst them." She reluctantly released the bard, and with a point to the hazel haired woman on the floor, she spoke, "This is the shemlen that attacked me on the way to the mages. The one you believed worked for Marjolaine."

Leliana's face transformed into a stony mask as she looked past her elf. Staring down at the woman on the floor, a single sneer of hatred, and maybe a trace of fear, formed on her face for less than a moment. "Why did you not kill her?" Leliana hissed.

"She practically had an army with her, Leli. Are you not curious as to how she got it? Perhaps Marjolaine herself is nearby. I wish to question her before I kill her," Lyla explained, "Tell the rest to check the bodies for any information. I will be nearby with this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ma vhenan – My heart.
> 
> Seth'lin – thin blood.


	43. Ar Tu Na'lin Emma Mi.

Chapter 43 – Ar Tu Na'lin Emma Mi.

It didn't take long for Leliana to return to the camp but as she walked, she couldn't stop her body from shaking, and she felt sick to her stomach. If she was right, Marjolaine was sending someone after them. How could she have been so careless to allow her friends to be in danger?

None of them had been hurt, thank the Maker, but it was her fault that they had been attacked. Her fault that they were in danger at all.

No. She had to stop that line of thought. Lyla would hate Leliana to blame herself. She'd say something about how it was that seth'lin, Marjolaine, not her, and she was probably right. It didn't make it any easier to look her group in the eyes.

These poor souls didn't even know the truth about Leliana's past. She had tricked them all into keeping her safe. At least Zevran knew she had been a bard, which was something at least.

Her heart sank as she approached the rest of her 'clan.' How would she be able to look any of them in the eyes? She had to at least come clean and let them judge her for themselves. Let them decide if she was worth the danger of keeping around.

Lyla would want to fight Marjolaine, Leliana knew this, but her old bard master was powerful and perhaps even her Warden couldn't defeat the bitch.

"Leliana, my dear, are you alright?" Wynne asked as she approached, a warm arm was wrapped around Leliana as the group gathered around. Apparently her self-loathing had begun to show on her face.

"I am fine, thank you, Wynne. However, there is something I must tell you all," Leliana voice dropped as she was escorted to the campfire. "I have been hiding a secret from you, and I believe my past has finally caught up with me."

Revas walked up to her as Leliana sat on the floor, the dog rested its large head in her lap as she looked out at the host of different expressions looking at her. From anger to pity to intrigue, it was an interesting mix but Leliana refused to let it deter her from spilling her truth. "I was once a Bard in Orlais, a spy, and I was betrayed." If she were to tell the story, she would at least leave out the horror and heartbreak that she only trusted Lyla to know, "My employer betrayed Orlais and framed me for it. I fled to Lothering and spent a few years in their chantry unnoticed by her, but it seems she has decided it is time to finish the job and finally finish me off. I am sorry it has now involved all of you."

The group was silent for a time, leaving Leliana panicking. The group shuffled their feet and averted their gaze as Leliana searched for some sign of acceptance and, fortunately, it didn't take long for Neria to smile her way.

"Lethallan. You don't need to apologise to us, it isn't your fault we were attacked." The elf spoke slowly, as though carefully picking each word from the air before her, "You forget our company. You're one of our least hunted. We have two Outlaws in our Wardens, and let's not even start on Lyla's list of crimes against the Templars. We have an apostate, an assassin, and a Qunari murderer." Neria reached her arms out as she approached the bard and crouched beside her before briefly hugging the human. "Leliana, we care about you, and if you think we would let anyone hurt you, you are mistaken. Anyway, do you honestly think Lyla would let anything happen?"

"Truly?" Morrigan barked from the back of the group. "The sister lies and nearly gets us all killed, and we are to just forgive her? 'Tis stupidity to trust her now, she has shown her true colours."

A scream erupted from behind the treeline, but as Leliana turned her head to look, a sharp elven curse silenced it. The group turned to Leliana once more, in confusion, their faces practically demanding an explanation.

"There was a survivor. Lyla is questioning her now." Leliana sighed. Another scream, louder this time distracted Leliana. Brief flashes of horrific memories crossed her mind as she heard another scream.

Another cry of pain echoed around the campsite, and Leliana could practically hear Lyla's blade as she no doubt cut into the survivor once more. It was all too familiar, all too unsettling.

Her party shouted at each other with muffled voices, but Leliana was too lost in her mind to pay them any attention.

She couldn't stop her arms from shaking as she hugged her knees up to her chest. Her chest began to tighten and she struggled to breathe as she was launched back into her memories.

The dungeon floor had been cold and wet as she lay there, silently weeping in a pool of her own blood.

She was quietly crying to herself, lying in a pool of her own blood. The cold, wet cobbles of the dungeon floor provided no comfort and only aggravated her wounds when she tried to move.

Her captors had had their fun with her earlier, days of horrific amusement for the men, and all Leliana could hope for now was death.

Footsteps echoed through her small cell, but it was too much effort for the bard to look up. The sound of a blade leaving a scabbard caused the hairs on Leliana's neck to stand up, but still she couldn't move. The Maker would grant her a quick death now. She had suffered enough, hadn't she?

A hand on her knee shook the bard from her mind, "Leliana, Are you ok?" It was Neria, back by her side.

"But, of course," Leliana shot a false smile to the mage before getting to her feet. Her legs began to shake as she stood, but Leliana refused to let herself fall, she would not show weakness in front of everyone, not now. With renewed energy, Leliana set off towards the screaming. She needed to know if it was another of Marjolaine's pets who came for her. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go check on Lyla."

"How typical," Morrigan sneered, "First you hid behind your Maker, now behind your lover. Tell me; was she easy to deceive as well? I suspect love is a mask quickly worn for the likes of you."

Leliana stopped in her tracks and turned to face the witch. "Do not think yourself better than me, Morrigan, and don't you dare question my love for Lyla. Just because you are a shrivelled up worm of a woman incapable of feeling anything but disgust, doesn't mean anyone else is. Maker, forgive me, but you are a bitch, a cruel, heartless bitch." She had to stop herself from smiling as she saw Morrigan's jaw clench.

Another scream stole Leliana's attention away from whatever venomous retort Morrigan had for her. She grimaced as she imagined Lyla cutting into the survivor, and all too quickly found herself drowning in terror once more.

She had known it would be over soon, as soon as her captor had lifted his sword. One quick slice and that would have been it.

Instead, he laughed. The Maker, it seemed, held other plans for Leliana, as did the guards. His strong hands tore at her body as she tried to scream, but no sound would come.

A knife had quickly appeared in his hand and had even quicker arrived at her skin. She had screamed then, a sharp, shrill sound that shook her whole body.

Leliana jerked, lurching forward towards Morrigan as she left the horror of her past. From the corner of her eye, she saw Alistair eyes widen as he stepped forward but she recoiled.

Lyla. She needed to find out what her elf had discovered. The survivor was the key and hopefully Lyla had made her spill her secrets.

She didn't bother looking at Morrigan as she barged past the witch, perhaps with a little more force than was necessary, and ignored whatever insult was hurled her way. She was irrelevant right now.

The screams grew louder, and more frequent, as she approached the tree line, but Leliana refused to let it break her.

Dorothea had taught her to control her flashbacks, to control herself and for that, and more, Leliana was truly grateful.

First, she had to take a slow, deep breath through her nose and hold it. Then slowly exhale through her mouth. She was in control. Maker, bless her, she was. With her thoughts solely on her god, she continued to breath deep.

"Who sent you?" Lyla's growl was heard beyond the trees, "Tell me, or I will just cut more, shemlen."

"I won't tell you anything, knife-ear!" A shrill scream echoed back to Leliana as she stepped past the first tree, then the sound of steel on flesh and another howl of pain. "Ok! Ok, I'll tell, just please don't hurt me." Leliana crept into the clearing, and her hand flew to her mouth to stop a gasp from escaping.

Lyla was crouched over the woman who had attacked them. The prisoner had been tied to the floor by a few stakes, and Lyla held a skinning dagger menacingly above the woman's face.

"Marjolaine. Her name is Marjolaine!" The woman cried out, but Lyla seemed to ignore her, bringing her dagger down to the woman's ear.

"Do you remember what you did to me, shem?" The elf growled, "I remember it vividly." Lyla slowly cut into the woman's ear and calmly spoke over the woman's scream. "You said that you love cutting the ears off of elves. Let's see if cutting off a human's gives me as much pleasure."

Leliana crept around the edge of the clearing, staring intently at the pair as she revolved around them. Lyla's eyes bore down on the woman's ear, and a wild grin grew upon her face as her knife carved through the human's ear.

"I never wanted to hurt you!" Lyla's victim screamed, "She made me. She told me she would love me if I killed her Nightingale. She promised me a reward when I returned to Denerim."

Denerim? No. Marjolaine couldn't be that close, could she?

Marjolaine had a safe house in the capital. Purchased before Leliana had even become a bard, and used commonly by her company.

Surely, she wouldn't still own it, would she?

A scream tore Leliana from her questions, as Lyla cut into the human's other ear. Before Leliana knew what she was doing, her bow was in her hand and an arrow was being nocked.

A deep breath, then release. The arrow flew silently through the air and pierced the human's throat. A look of relief seemed to flash across her face before the glassy stare of death overtook it.

Lyla span round, baring her teeth as a growl left her lips. She relaxed a mite as Leliana stepped out, "Leli? What are you doing?"

"Granting her mercy," She responded, walking past Lyla. Regret had begun to bottle up inside her, feeling like a volcano trying to erupt as she imagined the possibility that this woman could have been her.

Their stories were so similar only Leliana had managed to escape after Marjolaine betrayed her. This woman had no idea how heartless the bard master was.

"Ashes we were, and ashes we become. Maker, grant this woman a place at your side." Leliana chanted as she closed the woman's eyes. They were better than Marjolaine, better than their enemies and that meant being merciful.

"Why?" A growl sounded behind Leliana as Lyla rose to her feet. The elf was red in the face with barely contained anger, "She deserves nothing but pain for what she did." Lyla span and stretched out her arm, pointing at the dead woman, "That bitch tried to cut off my ear, Leliana, you have no idea what that means, do you?

"When my people were first enslaved by the shemlen, they would dock our ears in an attempt to make us more human, more like them," Lyla spat towards the corpse. "Then, when we were forced from the Dales, humans would round elvhen up and enslave them again, docking their ears as they did so. Leli, our ears are the most sensitive part of our body, severing them would be like cutting out your eyes. I would have hurt her much more to avenge the elves she had hurt."

"We are better than that, aren't we?" Leliana muttered. She stepped towards her elf and spoke in a soft tone, "You are better than that. You stopped Zathrian from drowning in his need for revenge. You may not have forgiven the Templars, but you can work with them, no? Hurting our enemies for revenge makes us as bad as them, my love. She told us where Marjolaine is, and we can stop her now."

Leliana reached out to Lyla and placed her hand on the elf's shoulder. Lyla's anger still shone from her eyes but as they glanced at Leliana's hand, she sighed, "She deserved to be hurt for what she did, Leli. She made my people suffer, that deserves pain in return."

"Zathrian lost himself to revenge, Lyla. I will not lose you," She spoke in a soft, low voice before turning her head. "I can't lose you, my beautiful little elf."


	44. Old love dies hard.

C

hapter 44 – Old love dies hard.

Tension was thick in the air as Leliana marched off. From the stench of death around them to the sounds of a tortured woman, Neria had never been more uncomfortable.

However, she was an adult now; more importantly, she was Lyla's first. The clan needed her if the keeper was gone, and right now, she was.

"Zevran, search the bodies, please." She ordered as she stepped in front of Morrigan. "I know you dislike Leliana, Morrigan, but do not treat her cruelly. You may not like it, but we are all together in this and we must get along. Now, before you can complain, I need you to scout around for any more threats, we cannot be too vigilant."

The witch looked as though she was about to argue, but rationality won out and she sighed before shifting forms to her raven and taking to the sky.

It was a Keeper's job to remember, and a first needed to help with that but before that they needed to find the truth. Something strange went on here, stranger than it seemed and Enamour was practically screaming in her head about it.

"It was too easy," The demon purred, "A group of Qunari and you all made it out unscathed? How incredibly fortunate for you all."

It was right, Neria couldn't reply out loud but she agreed with Enamour. Why had none of them gotten hurt? Not that she wasn't thankful for that.

Wynne was sitting in the centre of the group, exhausted from the fighting and Neria made her way over to her. The elder mage had years of experience, perhaps she could give her a new perspective.

"It was too easy," She uttered as she sat beside Wynne. The human looked up at her as she spoke, her brows scrunched up.

"Oh?" Wynne whispered, "Oh. You're right. There were no real injuries. Strange, Neria, go look at the bodies and see if you spot anything. A mage's eye might find something that an elf's may not."

"Ma nuvenin, Wynne," She kept her people's words now, as well as their lore. It was her job to remember.

She leant on her staff as she made her way across to the bodies, Sten and Shale had moved them close together so they could be burnt, but this would take precedence.

However, leaning on her staff made it easier to conceal her face, and that meant she could talk to the demon in her head. "So, what do you think, lethallan?"

"Lethallan now, am I? How exciting, sweet thing," The voice sang inside her head. "Someone apparently didn't want you dead or rather they weren't willing to pay a real group to do it."

That was an interesting idea, and Neria pondered it as she stood against her weapon. If Leliana was right, and Marjolaine had sent the mercenaries, she would have sent them to kill them, no? Or would she?

What if Leliana was working with Marjolaine, she was a bard, it made sense. Old loves die hard after all.

But then, she had been so kind to Neria, and Lyla of course. She couldn't have been that insincere, could she?

Creators, Maker, whatever deity that actually cared for her, this whole mess was terrible but Lyla believed in Leliana, her keeper trusted in Leliana and that was enough to convince her.

"You know, you look extraordinarily beautiful when you are thinking," A voice rang from behind, disturbing her but she welcomed it. She glared out at the owner as she turned and saw Zevran walking towards her, slowly as though approaching a wild animal with his hands raised. "I meant no offence, only said what I saw."

"Of course you did, Zev, is there something I can help you with?" She spat, adding a slight of venom as she spoke to remind him who was in charge. "We don't have a lot of time to waste with flirting."

"How unfortunate, beautiful, there should always be time to flirt." When the elf saw Neria wouldn't budge, he continued onto more important things, with that smug smirk still plastered on his face. "I found a note on one of the bodies. However, it is in Orlesian and I cannot read it."

"Flames. I can't read Orlesian either. We will have to get Leliana, won't we?" She was reluctant to disturb the bard and her lover. Especially since the screaming had finally stopped from their direction. It couldn't be helped, she was Lyla's First, and she had to do her job. "I think it would be best if I went alone, Zevran. Go and tell the others we have found something, please."

The assassin smirked once more, as if that smile would ever leave his face, and bowed slowly to her as he backed away.

"Get the princeling, Alistair, he could be useful to us," Enamour whispered inside her head, "Trust me. We need him in the long-run, my sweet."

The demon had once told her it would help her save her people from the humans, and free them as they deserve. If this was part of Enamour's plan, then it made sense to obey.

Neria carefully made her way around the area towards the Grey Warden; it would be simple to convince him to follow her, he was so eager to help.

He turned to face her as she approached, her staff making enough noise to attract his attention, "Neria, have you found anything?"

Enamour whispered in her head, commanding her to get close to the man, and she did, practically brushing her body against his armour as she spoke softly. "Could you come with me to find Leliana and Lyla? I have found a note, but I can't read it. And well, you're a Grey Warden too, yeah? You should be there when we discover new information."

Alistair blushed red and stepped back, practically tripping over himself, "I… Sure, Neria, whatever you say."

"Thank you, Alistair, you are far too kind," She linked her arm with his and began to walk towards the clearing, dragging the man from his stupor. "I care a lot for Lyla, as I'm sure you do, but I'll admit she does scare me some," she lied. "I'm afraid this note won't be good news and well, you'll protect me, won't you?"

"I… Of course I will, Neria," The warden stumbled over his words and almost stumbled over his feet as he was pulled by the hand toward the clearing.

It didn't take them long to reach where the prisoner was being held although the silence that rang from there was telling. Something had silenced the woman's screams and Neria wasn't sure that was entirely good news.

"I can't lose you, my beautiful elf." Leliana's accent pierced the deafening silence and Alistair's hand tightened in Neria's.

"This is not a good idea," He whispered beside her, as he started to pull back, "We can tell them later. We shouldn't intrude."

"Are you a man or a mouse? Come on, this is important!" She growled in a hushed whisper.

"Who's there?" That was Lyla, obviously they were too loud. "Neria, is that you?"

"Aneth ara, Lyla, I'm with Alistair. We've found something, sorry for interrupting." She pulled Alistair and herself past the last few trees and bushes before stepping into the small clearing.

Lyla and Leliana stood in the centre of the clearing, the elf standing in her lover's arms. Tear stains marred Leliana's face but a smile had formed on her lips. Lyla's vallaslin creased on her forehead as the elf scorned at the intruders, a start contrast to the happiness on her lover's face.

"What is it?" She growled at them; emerald eyes stared daggers into Neria as she stepped forwards and held the note out. Her keeper snatched it from her hand and looked upon it, the crease on her brow only growing. "I can't read this," She sighed in frustration, but Leliana gasped and took the note from her.

Her hands began to shake as her wide eyes scanned the page, turning it around to examine the back for more information. "That… That bitch." She muttered, just quiet enough for the elves to hear, "She's really here."

"What does it say, ma'arlath?" Lyla turned in to face her lover and placed a hand on Leliana's shoulder.

"It's… it's addressed to me." Leliana trembled as Lyla held her, "It says that she expected us to beat these mercenaries and to seek her out in Denerim. She says how sorry she is to have lost a bard of my skill, and that my skills could be useful again, if I beat Raven, presumably that poor woman there." She pointed out a dead woman's body by the side of the clearing. An arrow stuck out of her neck, and dozens of cuts marked her skin. "She has given me an address to go to."

"Halen sahlin," Lyla growled and stepped away from Leliana. Turning to face Neria and Alistair, she looked up with fire in her eyes, "This bitch is going to pay for what she has done, and she has shown us where to go. Rest up; tomorrow we will be leaving at first light, I want to reach the capital as soon as possible. Neria, I trust you have been clearing the bodies, please can you two go ensure the camp is ready. We will follow in a moment. This ends now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ma nuvenim – As you wish
> 
> Ma'arlath – My love


	45. To Denerim

Chapter 45 – To Denerim

It had been a week since they had been attacked by Marjolaine's men, seven long, paranoia filled, days, and Lyla had not let herself rest. She had taken more watches than all of them, except perhaps Shale who needed no sleep, and she was feeling the effects of it now. However, it was worth it. She was sure now that Leliana was safe, she couldn't trust the others to protect her, to watch out for enemies, or to protect any of them, not as she could. No, her training as a hunter made her the only one capable.

She sat at the top of a tall, lonesome tree just off the road to Denerim and sighed. Creators, she was tired now, she could feel herself dropping off, but her mind raced back to Leliana, her beautiful bard, and she refused rest. Sleep was for the weak, and Lyla was not weak.

The wind howled past the tree, brushing some of the leaves free from their branches and exposing Lyla a bit more to the elements. But it was worth all the hardship, just to keep her vhenan safe, keep her clan safe. Perhaps they would argue that she needn't push herself this far but their opinions held little weight to Lyla, she knew her limits, and she was far from them.

She looked up at the night sky and muttered a quiet prayer to the creators as she stared at the full moon. It was gorgeous tonight, shining brighter than Elgar'nan's rage, and more beautiful than Ghillan'nain's halla. She was not just praying for her clan anymore, tomorrow they would be venturing into the big city, or the enemy's territory as Lyla had begun to think of it.

A city that was home to thousands of humans, and flat-ears, she would rather face the dread wolf himself. Templars, Chantry members, and more hate-filled shemlen than she could imagine and she was voluntarily sneaking in.

She truly had gone mad.

"Lyla?" Alistair's voice called up from the base of the tree, stuttering and shaking as the cold bit him. "It's my turn to take a watch, go get some sleep."

"No," She growled back at him. She would not abandon her post, not now when they were so close to defeating their enemy, Marjolaine.

"Get down here right now and get some sleep, you're going to fall apart if you are not careful." That was a sterner voice, and Lyla would have been shocked to hear it from Alistair. Fortunately, It had been Wynne's voice. She may be a meddling witch, but the old mage knew her stuff, and Lyla was reluctant to ignore her orders.

"Ma nuvenin, Wynne," She sighed. It didn't take long for her to clamber down the tree, its branches were sturdy and she was light. "I've not seen anything suspicious," She addressed them as she landed, "however that doesn't mean we're safe. Constant vigilance, or I will make you pay." With a growl, she left for her tent.

The idea of crawling into a bedroll with Leliana was becoming more and more inviting as she slowly wandered to their shared space. Revas would certainly try to join them, but he would keep them warm, so he wasn't too unwelcome.

She lifted the flap to their tent and smiled to herself at the relaxed look on her bards face. That smile would be forever etched into Lyla's mind, in her darkest hours it would brighten her skies, and keep her grounded when she was too headstrong. Leliana was beautiful, and Lyla was delighted to have her.

Tomorrow would be a long, horrendous day but for now, at this moment, it was all worth it.

**-FTDTD-**

"We will have to disguise your tattoos," Leliana spoke to both Lyla and Neria. The elves were sitting on a rock that Sten had placed by the smouldering remains of last night's fire, and in the morning light, it shone beautifully. "Zevran was told that one of the wardens was Dalish, and that marks you far too quickly. We can just put a helmet on Alistair to disguise him, but a lithe elf is far too noticeable, especially in full armour. Morrigan has reluctantly let me use her mortar and pestle, and I'm going to cover your face in a powdered elfroot. In Orlais, the women would use this to get a wonderfully pale skin, and it should hide the tattoos adequately.

"Next, we have decided that Sten and Shale will remain behind to protect our camp. They are also far too eye-catching. Neria is going to pose as Wynne's assistant, Alistair as a Templar guarding them. Zevran will sneak himself in, Maker knows how, but you and I will enter together, darling." As she spoke, Leliana got to work. From somewhere, she had produced a small brush. She dipped it into the mortar and began to circle the elf's face with the white powder.

She started to sigh and make strange noises as she did so, Wynne beside her nodding approvingly as she worked on Lyla's face. Lyla felt her body warm as they stared at her and forced herself not to blush, she wasn't used to such intense stares from anyone. Her hands began to fidget in her lap, almost of their own accord, and it was all she could do not to start twirling her ponytail. It was over quicker than she had imagined, however, and Leliana smiled warmly as she placed the brush back into the bowl.

"You look beautiful, Lyla. Though, I'll admit I miss your tattoos already," She reached for the elf's hand, and took it in her own. The other reached down to her pack and produced a small hand mirror. She held it up for Lyla to see herself and the elf couldn't suppress her gasp.

She looked like a da'len, again. All traces of her vallaslin were gone, her pale skin shining through instead. Her eyes went wide as she turned her head from side to side. "Creators, forgive me, this is important. Halam'shivanas." Her face was a monument to her gods, and now she was hiding it from the world. For Leliana though, she would do anything and this was nothing. If the gods haven't abandoned her yet, they could stand this.

Leliana began to work on Neria's face, but she continued speaking to Lyla as she did so, "You, love, will be my bodyguard. I will be an Orlesian noble, visiting for the first time with my Elf guard. Just keep your mouth shut, Lyla, and no one will realise you are Dalish. You have a gorgeous accent, but it's very telling.

"We will all be meeting at The Gnawed Noble, one of the nicer taverns in this country. It is built for the higher-ups of court so an Orleisan noble won't look amiss." The bard finished her work on Neria's face and her face was as covered as Lyla's. It was strange to see, and Lyla felt another pang of guilt as another monument to her gods was hidden.

"And who are these gorgeous delights?" Zevran wore his usual smug grin as he saunter over. "Lyla?" He gasped, "I would never believe it, our beautiful warden, even more so. I can scarcely control myself!" Leliana swatted him away with a giggle, "You are just as wondrous as ever, our beautiful bard, don't feel left out. There is certainly enough of me to go around."

"Oh stop it now, Zev." She pushed him away again as her lilting laugh rang through the still, morning air. "You should be off, you know the plan, yes?"

"Of course I do. Sneaking into a crowded city, I'm shaking with excitement already. Do you think I'll have time to visit the Pearl whilst I wait? Oh, what am I saying, I'll make time. Adios." With a bow and a wink, he backed away from the group, disappearing along the road.

Lyla's eyes followed him for a time before rising slightly and finding the outline of the city on the horizon. IT looked so horrific from afar, she couldn't imagine how bad it would be in person. She shivered as her imagination ran away with her, finding horrific images of thousands of shemlen staring, pointing, and moving toward her. Creators, what was she doing?

"My love, are you ok?" the Orlesian accent of her lover broke her from her nightmares, and she turned to see the rest of the group had left already, leaving her and Leliana on the rock. Alone. "You're looking paler than usual but I'm not sure if it's just the make-up."

"I… I'm fine, Leli," She couldn't show weakness now, not when she needed to be Leliana's roots. Marjolaine was waiting for them and Lyla had to be strong enough for the both of them.

"I have your weapons ready, shall we go?" Leliana planted a kiss on the elf's cheek and pulled her to her feet. "Remember, you're my bodyguard, lyla, not my lover."

"As you wish, mistriss," Lyla smirked. The bard slapped her arm but she smiled nonetheless. She helped Lyla clasp her axe and sword to her hips, before lifting the bow over her shoulders. The elf was truly a walking armoury of weapons and it helped her feel safe as they began to walk towards the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ma nuvenin – As you wish
> 
> Halam'shivanas – The sweet sacrifice of duty


	46. Denerim, at last.

 

The city grew on the horizon as the couple slowly meandered over. Lyla was in awe as it got larger, wondering how it could possibly be so large. Humans may be the enemy in some respect, but she could at least admire their craftsmanship. They could build fierce weapons, nothing like her axe but good nonetheless, and now this city. How many more were there like this? What had her people lost out on?

“Vhenan, are all cities like this?” She asked of Leliana, who walked beside her. “It’s so big, even from here, as though all the clans of my people could stay and not see each other.”

“One day, love, I will take you to see Val Royeoux, that’s a real city. This one pales in comparison. Maker, the way the water reflects in the summer sun, c’est si beau.” The bard stared into the distance with a faraway look in her eye, and Lyla couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Leliana looked in the morning light. She looked pretty no matter what but this was something special.

Revas bounded along beside her, full of energy and needing the attention that any dog needs. He nipped at the elf’s hand playfully and she smirked as she looked down at him. “Just because you are named freedom doesn’t mean you can do as you wish, lethallin.” She rubbed behind his ear and the dog groaned in delight. “Oh, you like that, friend? You will need to behave in this shemlen city as well, do that And I can promise you more.”

Deep down, Lyla admitted to herself she was absolutely terrified. She may have made friends with some humans, and even fallen for one, but she still saw them as the enemy, and this city was literally filled with them. Ashalle had taught her many things growing up, and the main lesson was to stay as far away from cities as possible.

Humans, she said, were hunters too. They would not hesitate to set their hounds on a bear that threatened them, but similarly no good hunter would miss the opportunity to shoot a rabbit frozen with fear. Lyla would have to be careful to attract as little attention as possible. Out here she was a predator, a hunter, a warrior and to some, a monster but in there, Creators, in there she was little more than prey.

Without thinking, she reached across and held Leliana’s hand, it brought her some small comfort and helped her nerves some, but it barely took the edge off. Her other hand reached for the hilt of her axe, and her heartbeat began to calm a little as they walked.

The city was close now, and the road was becoming congested with the random caravans and oxen-driven carts entering the city.

As much traffic as there was, a guard still spotted them and called them over. His armour was dull and scratched in places, signs of either laziness or more likely he couldn’t afford to keep better care of it. His dirty, pale face was marked with various small scars and a bushy blonde moustache that was a stark contrast to his bald head.

“Morning, ma’am, what’s your business in the city? Armed rabbits make a man nervous, you know,” he scowled at Lyla as he spoke, but she refused to react. She looked to her lover and was surprised to see a large smile on her face.

“Bonjour, monsieur, mama sent me to buy some artefacts for the family estate. You know how demanding mothers can be,” Leliana spoke in an exaggerated Orlesian accent, no doubt some bard trick Lyla wouldn’t understand. She placed her hand on the man’s arm, more of a flirtatious gesture than anything else given his thick armour. “Don’t mind my guard, she’s only here to keep me safe, mama wouldn’t let me leave without her. Not that I would want to, have you seen her? Elle est exquise! Very pleasant to look at, non?”

What? Had she heard that right? Lyla flushed as she realised what happened and the fear that swelled inside her stomach grew. She trusted Leliana, more than perhaps she should, but this human, this man, he was an unknown. And strange men scared her more than she would ever admit.

“She certainly isn’t bad, Ma’am, I could stand to look for a while,” the guard grinned as he looked her up and down. Her armour hid her figure well, but she was still a woman, and elven woman, and he was still a man. Elves were more beautiful than humans, this was widely known, and to a lust-filled guard Lyla would appear more attractive than anything despite her clothing.

“Well, don’t look too long, monsieur, mama will be ever so mad at me if I am late. My elf here is under strict orders to ensure that doesn’t happen. She is deadly as well as beautiful. I wouldn’t get too close.” The man took a step back and his hand instantly went to the hilt of his weapon. Revas jumped before Leliana, baring his teeth, and Lyla did the same, albeit without the teeth.

“Ma emma harel,” She growled and revelled in the fear that shone in the guard’s eyes. Leliana pulled her back and smiled at the guard.

“Ever so protective,” She giggled, “Calm down, Lyla, this man means me no harm. He’s rather charming actually.” The bard leant forwards, towards the man, and Lyla began to see red. She wasn’t stupid, she knew this was all a trick but it was hard for her to see. Leliana was a master of flirting it seemed, and she had drawn the guard into her web as easily as Lyla would trap a rabbit.

She closed her eyes and began to count slowly in her head, something to distract herself as Leliana worked her magic, at least until she heard Reva’s growl again. Her lids flew open and she directed a glare to the guard, who had taken Leliana by the hand.

The bard didn’t look overly uncomfortable but Lyla was, with a roar she barged between them. Hand on the hilt of her axe as she stared daggers at the guardsman. Revas was at her side in an instant, adding his growl to her curses and the guard drew his sword as quick as Lyla drew her weapons.

“Enough,” Leliana ordered and in an instant Revas was back to his usual playful self. The bard pulled Lyla away, again, and was in front of her quicker than a flash. “Monsieur, I am dreadfully sorry. Mama doesn’t allow men near me, no matter how fond of them I am.” She turned to Lyla, and pouted her lips, “You really are over protective. You never let me have any fun, mama wouldn’t need to know.”

Another guard had noticed them, nudging his companion, they both made their way over towards the couple. “Mistress,” Lyla pulled Leliana back, “we need to leave.” With a gentle nod of her head, she pointed at the guardsmen. Leliana’s eyes widened but as she turned back to their guard, she was all smiles again.

“Monsieur, it has been lovely to meet you, perhaps we can arrange a meeting later? I’ll be in the market square at midnight, adieu.” Before the man could protest, she had taken Lyla by the arm and pulled her back into the crowd, and into the city.

A giggle fit overtook them as they ran through the hustle and bustle of the masses. It was utterly ridiculous really, she had managed to not only shout at a shemlen, but Leliana had shown her off, of all the things she had expected this was not one of them.

“Ma vhenan, you are completely crazy,” She pulled the human closer, holding onto her arm as they slipped into a back alley. Trusting in her lover’s sense of direction, the elf closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of her woman, and tried her best to ignore the smells and sounds of this city.

“Crazy for you perhaps,” Leliana smirked, entwining their fingers and slowing them to a gentle amble.

Lyla laughed and opened her eyes to look at her lover, but her eyes caught on the walls and building surrounding them.

It was all too close, how could the humans live in such a small place, houses either side of them and barely a metre for them to walk through. It was worse than the tightest forest she had ever walked through for the simple fact that it was all stone, cold, emotionless stone. In the woods, she could feel the trees, smell the dirt and flowers, and more importantly she felt safe. Here, she was exposed and vulnerable.

She could hear voices all around, her hearing was a blessing in the forest where she could hear the smallest twig snap, here it was a curse. A lover’s quarrel turning violent a few streets over, a Templar questioning a little child behind them, the large crowd of people swarming towards one of the main squares, all of it clear as day in her mind. She could hear their footsteps, their breathing and their laughter. Their crying, their shouting and everything in between.

The smells of the city were something she had never experienced, never imagined, and, Creators, she never wanted to smell it again. Open drains at the edge of the small walkway stunk in the warm air, warmer than in the country at any rate. There was a tannery just up ahead and the stench of boiling leather was almost enough to bring Lyla’s breakfast back up. She had smelt it before. Her clan did it on a much smaller scale, and far from the camp, the smell would linger for weeks afterwards and Lyla was glad she wouldn’t be here this long.

It was nearly as bad as any Archdemon nightmare, and suddenly it was all too much.

She could feel the walls closing in, the humans getting closer. She shut her eyes tight and held onto Leliana tighter. Something, anything to ground herself against the red mist that seemed to want to fall over her eyes, or worse the debilitating fear that she sometimes felt amongst shemlen. Once her friends had seen her go weak and silent from it, in that tavern in Lothering, and she had refused to let it happen again but this was too far.

“love, are you ok?” Leliana’s voice was muffled as panic covered her world. Her head hurt, the world was too close. What she would give to be back in a forest instead of this madness. “Lyla, talk to me?” But she couldn’t respond. Breathe, she told herself, and she did, deep breathes in and out hoping to calm but it failed.

“Too many people,” She muttered under her breath, “too close, too much. Help me, I need to leave.” She was hysterical now, words falling out of her mouth before she could even think to catch them. “Ma vhenan, ma revas, ir isala revas.”

_“À la claire fontaine m’en allant promener_

_J’ai trouvé l’eau si belle que je m’y suis baigné.”_

Leliana’s soft voice began to ring in her ears, drowning out the horror of the shemlen city. Lyla began to relax into Leliana’s arm, breathing deeply and let the song wash over her.

_“Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

_Sous les feuilles d'un chêne,_

_Je me suis fait sécher_

_Sur la plus haute branche,_

_Un rossignol chantait”_

She had no idea what the words meant but the tone was delightful, she could sense the love. She opened her eyes to look back at her lover but Leliana was looking ahead, concern on her face, finding them a path to the meeting place.

_“Chante, rossignol, chante,_

_Toi qui as le cœur gai_

_Tu as le cœur à rire,_

_Moi je l'ai à pleurer_

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai”_

A door opened before them and Lyla realised they had arrived. She had been so lost in the song and her lover’s face that she hadn’t noticed. The stress she had felt before seemed silly now and she realised that with Leliana beside her, she could do anything without fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that french song at the end there is a song called “À la claire fontaine” A french children’s song dating from 1600’s. I thought it was gorgeous and fitted the story perfectly, to find a translation you can just google it.  
> Translations  
> Elvish  
> Vhenan – Heart  
> Lethallin/lethallan – close friend  
> Shemlen – quick children, slur for humans.  
> Ma emma harel – You should fear me.


	47. Denerim

Chapter 47 - Denerim

The day had been rather busy since they entered the tavern. They had been the last of the group to leave, and to arrive. The others sat waiting for them in the corner of the inn, drinks and food waiting for them.

Jokes, drinks, and food were passed around freely and they felt freer than they had in months. Leliana laughed as she took Lyla by the arm, dragging her back out of the tavern and Lyla just laughed with her. Her fear and paranoia about the city had all but disappeared with Leliana by her now and she felt calm, perfectly calm. Leliana was her safe space, her home, her clan and her aravel. With her near she could be anything she wanted, and right now that was the truth she needed to relax.

The bard took her around the market, at first taking Lyla to look at new arrows and daggers, across the bazaar. In spite of Leliana's façade, it soon became apparent to Lyla that all that she had wanted was to look at all the different shoes the salesmen had. All that talk about weapons and war had just been bluster to encourage Lyla to come though she would have followed regardless. Her lover found new leather boots, engraved with a small Mabari pup, which she just had to buy for the elf. A little amount of haggling later and Leliana bought them for much less than the salesmen would have wanted, yet he still seemed happy.

Leliana was so carefree and happy here, someone would have to kill Lyla for her to miss it. With this blight and the shemlen bitch after them, it may be a long time till Leliana let herself be this happy again.

It had to end eventually though, there was stuff to be done. The bard reluctantly led them back towards the Gnawed Noble, still carefree and giggling at Lyla's reaction to the squeaks of her leather boots. It was so annoying, how could she possibly hunt whilst sounding like a mouse? No matter, it made Leliana happy and that was worth it.

The rest of the group had already arrived by the time the pair walked in, Revas had stayed with Alistair and bounded towards them, barrelling into the little elf with a loud bark.

"Lethallin, I hope you haven't been too much trouble for Felas here." The dog shook its head and let out a small yip. "Oh, of course, how could I forget? You always behave, don't you? Perhaps I should have asked, did Felas behave himself?"

"Hey!" Alistair shouted as they all walked towards him, "I was looking after him, not the other way around. Right?"

"Whatever you say, lethallin, whatever you say." She sat beside him, patting the bench next to her for Leliana. "We all know that Revas is the real brains behind us."

"Indeed, 'tis obviously not Alistair," Morrigan had been sitting quietly in the corner looking nearly as uncomfortable as Lyla had felt earlier.

"I've got feelings you know!" Alistair grumbled though his smile washed away any doubt that he was actually upset. "A big strong manly one."

"Oh I am so sorry, Felas, do you perhaps want a big formal apology? I know you shemlen are one for big flashy shows."

"Perhaps after we are done I'll take you up on that," He smirked, then his face fell. "Actually there is something I would like to talk to you about. Erm, Morrigan, can we have some privacy?"

"Oh very well, I had had enough of your incessant whining anyhow. I'll be in my room should I be needed." She pressed her lips together and with a sigh, left the table towards the rooms they had booked.

Alistair bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at his knees before starting to mumble. "I have a sister," He sighed and looked up at the lovers, staring straight into Lyla's eyes. "I don't know her, and she doesn't know me, but she lives nearby. With this blight and the war against us, I don't know when I will ever have the chance to meet her again, could we visit if we have a chance?"

"But of course, Alistair," Leliana softly whispered. She had placed a hand on Lyla's knee as she leaned across her, to get closer to Alistair. "Family is important, and we have precious little to be happy about now."

"Yes, you should go, lethallin. Go today, take Neria and Wynne with you if you can trust them as well. Visit Brother Genitivi first, then your sister. The rest of us will be paying that shemlen'alas a visit."

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla paced their small room, new boots squeaking as she explored her thoughts. This Marjolaine would die a painful death today, she would ensure it, it was just a matter of how. She would make it as painful as she possibly could, she owed the bitch that much and more.

The plan was simple in its ingenuity, Marjolaine's house was across the market square from the Tavern. Morrigan would shift and fly above them as the walked across, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious, whilst Zevran would sneak over. His role was to scout out the entrance for any traps or guards.

Lyla and Leliana would once again step into the role of ditzy Orlesian noble and rough bodyguard. Waltzing across the square, they would be as inconspicuous as they could to avoid raising any suspicion.

The bard knew her old masters tricks well and she knew that it was more than likely she would have men positioned all over the city looking out for them. Chances were that she already knew the group was here but if they could hide their intention from Marjolaine to attack right now, they would have an advantage.

A small one perhaps but still an advantage.

"Lyla, it's time to go," Leliana's accent rang through the mist in her mind and pulled her back into the moment. She looked up and saw her lover had opted to wear her leather armour, with a cloak wrapped around it. Lyla could just make out the outline of two daggers at her hip and she knew there would be more weapons in the bard's arsenal.

Still, for all the cloak and dagger disguise, there was no hiding the shaking in her hands or the way she was trying to wrap her arms around herself. She could pretend all she wanted but Leliana was scared, but if she wanted to act, Lyla would let her.

"Of course, vhenan, take my hand?" She reached for her lover's hand and took it in her own, pulling her close. The trembling lessened and Lyla smiled. "Are we going to stop to look at shoes again, Leli? I'm beginning to think this whole blight was made up to trick me into shoe shopping with a shemlen."

"Oh no, you've caught me," Leliana giggled. The laugh sent rivers of happiness flowing through the elf, coursing through her body to bring a broad smile on her face. "This is all one big act to get you to fall for me, it's working, no?"

"It certainly is," laughter burst from the pair as they exited the tavern into the open market.

Fear took hold of Lyla again for a brief moment, but the tight grip on Leliana's hand and their laughter washed it away as quickly as it arrived. It was a short walk through the crowd to Marjolaine's safehouse, and the elf wanted it over as soon as possible.

Paranoia began to take hold of her as they slowly pushed their way through the large group. That human looked at us, was he working for her?

That elf is staring, she knows doesn't she? A dog barked and Lyla had to stop herself from jumping. She was being ridiculous. This was idiotic. They had the upper hand and even if they didn't, she would destroy Marjolaine.

Lyla had fought and killed werewolves, naked and starved she had managed to murder a group of Templars. This group together saved the circle of mages in Ferelden. One dirty human was nothing, right?

At least she hoped so, Leliana seemed terrified of the bard mistress and that was enough to put Lyla on edge. She had promised herself that she would never let Leliana come to harm, and this would test her commitment to the full.

Suddenly, they were out of the crowd and on the other side, Lyla had been so lost in her own mind that Leliana had pulled them across effortlessly, and quickly.

A caw from above and Morrigan landed beside them, transforming in the shadow of a nearby building and falling into step behind.

"This is foolish," She muttered. Revas bounded up to her, nipping at her hands, which only managed to make her grumble more. "Be gone, stupid hound. Go bother your master whilst we help her bed warmer kill her ex-lover. I wonder if she will get us to kill the Warden after she is bored of her."

"I. What? No, of course not," Leliana stammered. Her hold on Lyla's hand tightened as she clenched her jaw. "Are you perhaps jealous, Morrigan? I have found someone to care for, who cares for me, and yet you are still alone. Unless we count the teasing you give Alistair as some poor form of flirting."

"Oh yes, this 'love' you feel is something so enviable, you are right. T'is my heart's desire to have your Warden." She groaned, "Do not even joke about Alistair, the mere thought makes me ill."

"What is this? Morrigan and Alistair, how enticing. Perhaps I should think on this later," Zevran appeared behind them, laughing as always. "Seems very, very enjoyable to me. The image of that handsome man and you? Perhaps I need a moment."

"Oh you are just impossibly disgusting," She glared towards the assassin but all it managed to do was fuel his grin.

"Oh don't glare at me, bonita, yours is a face that should only smile," He lilted, reaching forward before she slapped his hand away.

"Enough," Lyla growled. Leliana had stopped outside a large house, red, painted doors marked its entrance. "Is this it, Leliana?"

"Yes," the bard whispered. "We're here." Her voice trembled as she spoke. Releasing her iron grip on Lyla's hand, she reached for the door and pushed it slowly in.

A large, grey hand reached out and pulled Leliana in.


	48. Leliana's Coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I posted this as a draft weeks ago, sorry everyone.

"You will not have her," Lyla roared. Her new leather boot met the door with force and kicked it down, and she jumped in.

The room was empty, no coverings on the wall and just bare floorboards below. The far wall had a single door, closed, and on either side was a tall Qunari warrior.

"Lyla," A frail voice came from the centre of the room, Leliana. The bard lay crumpled on the floor and as she tried to stand, a great shadow loomed over her. Another Qunari laughed as he smashed an armoured foot into Leliana's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and forcing her back down.

"Halem sahlin," She screamed and charged. Behind her, the others fell into formation but they were an afterthought to Lyla. The red mist had already fallen over her gaze, and she welcomed the familiar, hot flow of her blood pumping. "I will kill you all for this," She promised as her axe met the bare arm of the first Qunari, slicing it clean off. He had dared to harm her woman, her bard, her heart and for that he would pay.

The giant man roared in pain and swiped weakly with his other arm, a glancing blow at most which Lyla expertly ducked under. As she rose, her sword plunged deep into his chest, and as blood gurgled out of the man's mouth, she laughed. One down, two to go.

The two by the door finally reacted, but Lyla was ready and waiting. She stalked forward, taking each step carefully as she remembered how tricksy Marjolaine was supposed to be. All this bluster and threatening would be silly if she managed to step on a hidden trap before she had a chance to murder the bitch.

A growl from her left and she couldn't help the smirk on her face. Revas would feast on blood today, his bloodlust equal to her own. Fast, heavy breathing from her right, Morrigan had shifted, the beautiful woman's body disappearing into the dark, sable fur of a bear. A roar rumbled like thunder yet still the Qunari did not back down. Pride, stupidity, or their fear of Marjolaine was greater than the fear of death, either way they would have to embrace it.

She roared, and her animals joined her, together they charged as one. Teeth bared in a predatory grin as they reached the first man. He was lost in the fur of the bear, and the teeth of her Mabari ripped his flesh as he died. The second man stumbled back, perhaps in fear, but Lyla screamed as she rushed him.

His sword met her axe in a deadly clash but where the man had the strength he lacked the speed, and Lyla had enough speed for the both of them. Her anger was fuel to her attacks and she sped up her blows, smashing into his sword again and again, getting little blows at his side and his legs until finally he fell. Her axe met his neck and as his blood sprayed over her she laughed.

If this was all Marjolaine had it would be as easy as a walk in the forest.

Zevran had knelt beside her bard as the others fought, and Lyla was grateful for that. "Vhenan, are you ok?" The red mist has dissipated now and she held her lover's hand as Leliana looked to her.

"I'll be better when this is over. Come, we can end this now," Leliana said. Lyla helped her to her feet and together they approached the door.

"My sweet Leliana, you finally made it," An Orlesian accent echoed around the room as they entered. The room itself was large, bigger than the house would suggest, and had a narrow staircase either side leading up to a small balcony. Stood atop it was a brown-haired woman, the owner of the voice. "And you brought your servants, how quaint. You always were more friendly with the rabbits, weren't you?" She smirked, but a look of disgust fell on her face as Revas entered behind, shortly followed by a raven and Zevran. The bird flew to Lyla's shoulder and stood perched there.

"Oh, you've gone native. Not only do I have to talk this disgusting dog language but my nightingale has one. I could be sick."

"I am not yours," Leliana spat. "Never again."

"Oh, but, of course you are, you followed my note, no?" The bard mistress crooned as she leant on the balcony's railing. "I knew you couldn't resist me again."

"Resist you?" Leliana seethed "You tried to kill me, that's why I came. Not because of the note."

"Ah, so you read it then? Mon petite chou, my beautiful nightingale, you know I didn't try to kill you. I knew my nightingale could kill that silly raven and the ox-men." A sick, twisted and somehow beautiful smile grew upon Marjolaine's face. Her eyes flickered around the room. To the left and right of Lyla, the elf could hear the squeak of doors opening. She didn't dare take her eyes off the bard mistress, though, she was the most dangerous thing in this room, except for perhaps Lyla.

"You tried to kill her, and claim you just want to speak?" Lyla growled. "How idiotic do you shemlen think we are?"

"Ah, what did Leliana promise you, little rabbit? Riches beyond your wild, tiny heart, or perhaps it is something else, no?" Lyla could feel the eyes of the woman examining her, a thoroughly disgusting feeling, but she refused to back down. "No, you barbarians don't care for money do you? Love though, love would work and Leliana was exquisite at selling love, weren't you, my sweet pet?"

"Do not speak to her like that!" Lyla roared, stepping forward before Leliana stopped her. "She is yours no longer, shemlen." The red mist was starting to fall across her vision and for a moment Lyla was tempted to let it happen. Common sense prevailed, for once, and she took a deep breath before letting Leliana pull her back.

"Thank you," Leliana whispered before looking back up to Marjolaine. "Do you seriously expect me to believe you only wanted me here to talk? You trained me, Marjolaine, do you think I didn't hear the men step in at our sides, or see the traps you have placed at the bottom of those stairs? You would not do so if you wanted to just talk."

Lyla smirked, she hadn't seen the traps, but her bard had, that was enough. Marjolaine must be on the back foot now, it would not be long before Leliana let her hunt. Soon was all she told herself as she tried to keep the red mist away.

"Just as sharp as ever, Leliana, I'm almost proud. Did you think I was stupid then?" She spat, "I watched you as you fled Orlais, as you ran to that silly little village with its silly little chantry. I watched as you cut your hair like a boy, got dirty as a child and spent your day kneeling for the Maker. I watched and waited and I knew that you would turn against me. You were always too clever. You had something planned, something clever and I knew, I knew that if I watched you long enough you would reveal it."

The raven on Lyla's shoulder squawked softly in her ear and nodded to her left. An archer had stepped in alongside another Qunari, the other side had the same. This would be a difficult fight and Lyla couldn't wait.

"You left the chantry so suddenly!" Marjolaine was still ranting. Zevran stepped back into the shadows and away from the group. "What else would I think other than you were finally making your move?"

"You are crazy," Leliana swore. "Paranoid, Insane! You think I left the Chantry because of you? There is more in this world than your ego, Marjolaine, I had not even thought of you until you sent them after me."

"Oh, but that is just what you want us to think," Marjolaine threw her hands up before pointing at Lyla. "You, you must think her so trusting and warm, do not fall for that. It is all an act."

"Halam sahlin," She growled, "I trust ma vhenan, but you I do not. May I kill her yet, Leliana?"

"You think you can kill me? Leliana is me, I made her and I can tear her down just as easy. Try your best, rabbit, and it will still not be enough." Marjolaine said.

Lyla roared and threw one of the daggers from her belt at the nearest archer. It sank into his throat and his gurgling almost masked the sound of Lyla's footsteps as she sprinted across the room to attack the Qunari.

Morrigan had flown off her shoulder and towards the opposite side. Lyla had confidence in the witch to be able to handle herself, together they were the heavy hitters of the group.

She rose her axe to swipe at the Qunari, but he raised his sword in defiance and caught it. He kicked her back with a grunt but as she fell, she lifted her sword and swiped wildly. She was lucky and caught his stomach, cutting across it in a jagged gash.

The Qunari swore in anger and brought his sword down to stab her, but she was already rolling out of the way and his sword only hit the wood floor and stuck.

In the time it took for him to remove it, Lyla was already at his throat and slashing. The blood flowed over her and she roared before sprinting across the room.

The red mist had taken her, and she was revelling in it. She would laugh with joy if she weren't so busy running. This was fun, ecstasy, euphoria and she would kill everyone who opposed her. Marjolaine last.

That bitch would have a slow, hard death and the image of it in her head fuelled Lyla.

Morrigan had already eaten part of the archer on this side and was coming upon the Qunari as Lyla leapt. The world seemed to fly past her as she raised her axe and screamed. "Ar tu na'din," her axe met his neck and continued through as a hot knife does through butter.

Another man stepped through the door beside them, his shield held high and his sword ready to swing but as he took a step he suddenly stopped and looked down in panic. A knife had burst through his leather armour from behind and as Lyla looked past the dying man, Zevran stepped out.

"I thought I heard another one scuttling around, always good to be vigilant, yes?" He smirked as the group turned to the stairs.

Leliana threw her dagger towards the bottom step, aiming for something Lyla couldn't see but as it hit the step exploded into dust and rubble.

"My Nightingale," Marjolaine crooned as Lyla led them up the stairs. "My lovely Leliana, you don't want to do this, not really. You're just angry, we both know how you get when you're angry."

Lyla growled a curse as they continued, not stopping until they were at the bard mistress herself. A quick punch dropped the woman and Lyla turned to the rest of the group. "Let's get this over with, take her to the back room."

Lyla lifted Marjolaine to her feet and carried her towards a back room. Inside were a large bed and a chest. She placed the woman in front of the bed and Leliana tied her arms to it. Morrigan leant against the door frame as Zevran stepped to one side, holding Revas back.

"Wake up," Lyla slapped her. "I've got business with you, shem."

Marjolaine, to her credit, woke almost immediately and her eyes darted around the room. Quickly the grogginess disappeared and only fear was left. "Leliana, you wouldn't do this to me, would you?"

"You did the same to me, Marjolaine. You sold me out for your sake and let those monsters torture me," Leliana said, her words like a knife that made Marjolaine wince with each blow.

"Ah so I did teach you well then at least, you understand now. That was the only way to survive, I threw you away like a dirty rag. Now you are doing the same to me, you are me, Leliana. You always thought you were better than me, even when you were under me. You ran to the chantry so you could feel high and mighty, and now you think you can torture me and feel good about it."

"I," Leliana began before stopping and turning away. "I am not you." She said quietly but if she believed it her voice didn't show it.

"Shemlen, either shut up or I will cut your tongue from your mouth. That is your only weapon against me, do not test me." Lyla brought her dagger against Marjolaine's throat. "Leliana is nothing like you, she is pure and she is good. I am not. Do. Not. Test. Me." She spat in the human's face and stood.

Leliana was off to one side and she put her arms around the woman's waist. "Ma vhenan, perhaps you should go back to the inn, I can take care of it from here."

"No, I will see this through." Leliana brushed her lips against the elf's cheek and stepped past her. She stopped in front of Marjolaine and bent down, stopping her face inches from her old lover's.

"Fool, you'll never be as good as me," Marjolaine cursed, and spat in the bard's face. Faster than lightening, her hand came free of the bindings and a knife slipped into her hand. Lyla ran but she was not quick enough to stop Marjolaine from sinking it into Leliana's side.

"Len'alas lath'din, ar tu na'lin emma mi," She roared as her axe met Marjolaine's throat. "I had planned on making your death slow and hate filled, shemlen. You have robbed me of that, if Leliana dies, I will find your spirit and kill you again. I promise."

Zevran had caught Leliana as she collapsed back, and Morrigan was there in a flash, pouring what little creation magic she had learnt since Lyla's injury.

"Warden, stop your angry elf charade for one moment and listen to me," Morrigan said. "We need to find Wynne and quickly if you want her to live."

"Morrigan, you take her back to the inn, Zev and I will find her." Lyla spared one last look at Marjolaine before leaving.

She had to move fast and no matter how good she was at hunting in a forest, this was a city and none of her skill mattered here.

Leliana was dying, and some tiny voice in Lyla's put the blame on the elf.


	49. Enamoured With Denerim

 

“This is it,” Alistair stammered. “This is where my sister lives, I’m sure of it.”

They had stopped in front of the most ramshackle house Neria had ever seen. The tower had not exactly been the pinnacle of comfort but compared to this house it was a palace.

“Lyla said we should go to see Genitivi first,” Wynne hummed. “Though, I suppose what our leader doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Shall we go in?”

“Will she even know who I am?” Alistair began wringing his hands as his gaze fell to the floor. “My sister, siiiister, sounds very strange. I’m rambling aren’t I? Let’s just go. Just go.”

“Alistair,” Neria stepped in close, taking his hands in hers. “It’ll be ok, I promise. She will love you, how couldn’t she?”

“I. Do you think so?” He looked into her eyes and Neria could practically hear Enamour groan. The man had feelings for her, it was plain to see, but he was far too nervous to make a move.

“Of course,” She squeezed his hands before letting them go. “Now let’s go meet your sister.”

To say the house was ramshackle would be an insult to ramshackle houses everywhere. The roof was practically falling in on itself as they stepped through, and Neria suddenly felt jubilant she had magic to rely on.

The floor was covered in a fine layer of dust, small footprints, belonging to children, patterned around the room, moving from one place to another. One large set led from the door to a back room, and Neria followed it with her eyes.

“Hello?” Alistair called out into the small shack.

“Eh?” A dirty woman stuck her head out the doorway. “You have linen to wash? Put it over there and I’ll get to it in a moment. I’m cheaper and better than the rest of the city, don’t mind what that Natalia says, she’s foreign and a cheat.”

“What?” Alistair stammered, “No, I’m not here for that. I… Well, I’m here to meet you, I think. You’re Goldanna, right? If so, I’m Alistair, probably should have started with that, and well, I’m your brother.”

“What? I am Goldanna, yes.” She looked around the room, leaning against the wall before sighing. She looked past Alistair, towards Neria, “what kind of trick are you up to?”

“He’s telling the truth, I promise.” She uttered, knowing a promise from a stranger was worthless, but she didn’t know what else she could say.

“Our mother, years ago she worked as a servant in Redcliffe castle before she died, did you know that?” He started up again, but Goldanna stomped across the room, making the walls quake with fear.

“You!” She screamed, “It was you! They told me you was dead, that you had both died. But I knew, yes I did, I knew you must have survived.”

“What?” Alistair started forward but thought better of it and remained in a strange sort of half step in the middle of the room. “They told you I was dead, who did?”

“Thems at the castle, I told them you were the King’s son, but they just shooed me off with a coin for my troubles” She stopped in front of him, staring a hole into his face, and poking one into his plate armour.

“I’m sorry, the baby isn’t dead, it’s me.” He stammered. “I’m your brother.”

“Yeah, for all the good it did me.” She waved her arms to show the room. Neria’s eyes followed, looking at the dusty, dirty floor, the baskets upon baskets of dirty laundry and finally resting upon the dirty, unwashed faces of four small children. “You killed mother, you did, and then I had to scrape by on my own all this time. That coin didn’t last long, and when I went back they just chased me off!”

Goldanna stomped past Alistair, staring daggers into Neria, “And who on the Maker’s bloody land are you? Some servant he’s got to carry all of his riches, I expect.”

She bristled, either Goldanna was racist, or just an idiot who blamed the world for her problems but comments on her race always angered her. She wore her vallaslin, she was no servant and she was a mage, and one day, she would be a free elf.

“I am no servant, shemlen,” She growled, her best impression of Lyla, and looked defiantly into Goldanna’s eyes.

Wynne’s hand found her shoulder and pulled her gently back “Now is not the time to start a fight, child,” she whispered.

“She’s right, my pet,” Enamour whispered in her mind. The dull, yet delicate sound hummed through her head and Neria closed her eyes, leant on her staff, and just listened to her. “This thing isn’t worth our time, be nice to her to keep our Alistair happy, we need to stay on his good side, my sweet.”

“You’re right, my friend,” She had found that if she wanted Enamour to hear her thoughts, she could, which made it easy to talk to her without appearing crazy, just sleeping. “I’ll try to kerb my temper, for now; there is only so much abuse I can take from these shemlen though.”

“I know, sweet thing, I know.”

“I don’t know you boy,” Goldanna had stepped in front of Alistair once again, and had been shouting at him, it seemed, whilst Neria had her eyes closed. “And I don’t care to. Your royal father forced himself on my mother, and then you took her away from me. What do I have to show for it? Nothing but five hungry mouths to feed. So unless you can help I couldn’t care less.”

“It looks like all she wants is your money,” Neria spat, “I’m sorry, Alistair.”

“It looks that way doesn’t it?” Alistair’s gaze dropped to the floor, his head slumped. “I wasn’t expecting my sister to be so,”

“It’s ok, let’s just go,” Neria reached for his hand, and gently pulled him out of the shack.

“Good riddance!” Goldanna shouted after them.

 

“Well that was not what I expected,” Alistair solemnly spoke, “to put it lightly. Is this the family I 've been wondering about all these years? That shrew is my sister. I can’t believe it.

“I guess I was expecting her to accept me without reason, isn’t that what family is supposed to do? I feel like a complete idiot.” He sighed, and walked on without them.

“Alistair,” Neria ran up, she could hear Wynne staying a respectful distance behind. “Family is the people you choose to be with, not those you were unlucky enough to be born with. Lyla is my family, Leliana is my family, and you are my family. That shrew doesn’t deserve to even be in the same room as you.”  She lifted a hand to his cheek, gently cupping it as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

Creators, he was handsome, for all Enamour scheming, Neria had never let herself notice it.

“Yeah, you’re right,” He flushed, Creators, he was cute as well. “Thank you, Neria, I’m glad we’re family.”

“Ahem,” Wynne coughed behind them, causing Neria’s hand to fly down to her side quicker than a bolt of lightning. “Perhaps now we could find this Genitivi and save your uncle?”

Oh, yes,” Alistair stammered, “Of course, Wynne, that’s his house just over there, isn’t it?”

“Well done, Your Majesty,” The elder mage cackled, “Lead the way, My Prince.”

“Oh don’t you start.”

Neria followed behind them, lost in her mind as she ignored their bickering. She had felt something for the prince, she knew that, but would he fall for her too?

“He must,” Enamour whispered, “our future relies on it.”

It was right, of course, she would have to make the man love her, no matter what else happened. Enamour’s plan centred on him.

The walk to Genitivi’s house was short, thankfully, and uneventful. They pushed their way through the crowds of people converging on the market square, and Alistair pushed the door in, knocking as they entered.

Something felt very wrong with the room. Neria’s skin felt itchy, sweaty even as if the air was thick with some unseen substance. She felt ill but couldn’t figure out why. Alistair’s face betrayed no emotion, if he felt sick, then he was carefully hiding it. Wynne looked a little green, but the disturbing thing was the terror that was failing to be hidden behind a mask of indifference.

“Hello?” Alistair called out, unaware of the ill feeling behind him. His voice bounced around the small room, hitting a wooden table, the walls, and floor, all of which covered in a strange tar-like substance.

“Who are you?” A man stepped out of a side-room, stopping behind a large dining table. “Why are you in my home?” A tall, bald, young man looked toward them. His robe swept to the floor, hiding his frame and what little stubble he could grow was in patches on his cheeks and chin.

“I am Alistair, Grey Warden, are you Brother Genitivi? I must ask him questions about the Ashes of Andraste, it is of the utmost importance.” He stepped into the room, one hand resting on his sword.

“Oh, I am Weylon, I am Brother Genitivi’s assistant.” The man bowed his head towards them. “You’ve got the right house.”

A buzzing started in Neria’s ear, and the room looked a bit fuzzy. She must have eaten something strange at the tavern, or earlier.

“Where is he? My group is looking for him.” Alistair stepped forward again, the man shuddered and stepped back.

“As am I, he left weeks ago and I’ve heard nothing.” He backed away more, almost reaching the back wall, his hands fell to behind his back. “It’s very unlike him. Something must have happened, perhaps his search for the urn has led him into danger.”

His face lit up with inspiration and he groped the wall behind him before stepping forward and walking towards the group. He stepped past Alistair, facing him as he did so, and leant against a small cabinet in the corner of the room, near Neria.

“I prey to Andraste for his safety every day, but she doesn’t hear me from this far away and my hope dwindles. Some knights came looking for him a while ago, but they too have disappeared. I am afraid of what may have happened.” He stammered and looked at his feet, his hands reached behind his back again.

“How do you know they disappeared?” Neria said, practically shouting above the buzzing in her mind.

“Well, they haven’t returned, they must have.” He crumpled his brow and looked at her. “I don’t know. With what has happened to Genitivi, can you blame me fro thinking the same thing could happen to the knights? Perhaps I am wrong.”

“Tell me something, please. I need to find him. Otherwise, Arl Eamon will die.” Alistair stepped towards him, provoking sheer panic from the man’s face.

“Ok, ok, all I know is that he told me he would be staying at an inn near Lake Calanhad.” He stammered, his eyes darting to the pommel of Alistair’s sword.

“Why would he go there?” Wynne mused, her voice strained, as though she had to fight to speak.

“I don’t know, when I went through his notes, all it said was he went to that inn.” Weylon’s eyes darted between the sword and Neria.

“Wait, you just said that he told you that.” She stepped forward, subtly pointing her staff more towards him.

“Err, yes, of course,” He stuttered, “he told us, no me! And I also read it in his notes when he didn’t send word.”

“Us?” Alistair asked.

“Us, there is no us!” He shouted, before an air of ease fell upon him. “Oh why do I bother with this charade, Andraste forgive but I do this for you.” A pouch of something appeared in his left hand as he brought it in front of him. He smirked, then threw it to the floor where it exploded in a flash of light.

Neria tried to draw upon her magic but couldn’t, it felt so very far away, in another world, and she suddenly felt naked without it. A hand grabbed her and pulled her in close, into a skinny body, and a knife was at her throat before the smoke dissipated.

“Leave and I won’t kill her,” Weylon demanded from behind her. “You,” He grunted at Wynne, “I can tell you’re a mage, don’t bother with your spells, the room is coated in magebane. Warden, take her and leave, I will let the knife-ear go after you are both gone.”

Alistair drew his sword and Weylon tutted, he brought his knife closer to her neck, drawing blood. “Do you really want her death on your hands, Alistair?” He spat his name as if it was the worst venom in the world. “ I will kill her and then I will kill the old woman, do you want that, Warden?”

The sword clanged on the floor as Alistair stared daggers at him. “You won’t hurt her, Weylon. Genitivi wouldn’t want that.”

“Fool,” Weylon laughed. “I couldn’t care less about Genitivi, now leave or she dies.” The dagger cut deeper and Neria felt her hand’s tremble, her body shook and Enamour was strangely silent.

A crash sounded behind her, and as Weylon turned, Neria heard the most beautiful sound in the world. “Ar tu na’din,” Lyla roared.

Her axe met the man’s neck, and his head rolled to the floor as she stormed into the room. “I don’t care what happened right now,” She growled. “Wynne, come with me, please, Leli is dying.”

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> Sorry for the long delay, but I'm back and better than ever.
> 
> Failed NaNoWriMo, but this won't fail. Enjoy this chapter.


	50. Have Faith

Lyla screamed.

It wasn't her usual scream, not one of rage or of pain, at least not physical. It was one of helplessness. The rage that she could deal with, easily, it was her fuel, her food, her trusted friend and her partner in war. The pain she could learn to accept, she had experience with pain, more than any woman should, and it was an old enemy.

Helplessness, she'd never been able to deal with that.

Wynne was with Leliana right now. Morrigan had taken her back to their shared room, placed Leliana in their bed and when Lyla had seen her, the tears fell without a care. She was just so pale, so small, so lost.

Her heart was dying.

Wynne had ordered her out, and Neria in. She was a distraction, apparently. Though, her crying and screaming in the middle of the bedroom probably wasn't a help. The hall wasn't a much better place for it though.

She stumbled through the hallway, tears blurring the way but she remembered the way. Revas barked somewhere but she ignored it. She needed one thing right now and the dog wasn't her.

"Ir abelas," she bitterly spat. "Emma lath, mala suledin nadas." She bumped into a wooden wall and cursed.

This shemlen world was getting to her. Leliana had been her rock, she was the strong one, Lyla was just a weapon.

Zevran stepped in her way and she growled at him.

"You don't scare me, Lyla," he said. "She will survive. Wynne is the best healer I have ever met."

"I should have just killed her. Just slit her throat instead of letting that seth'lin talk. If I had killed Marjolaine, Leliana would still be here."

"She still is here." Zevran grabbed her arm and she snatched it back, staring daggers at him.

"Do not touch me," she growled. Her body began to fill with a familiar energy, rage. "Find me something to kill. Now." She roared.

"No, my friend, I've something better," he took her by the hand and led her downstairs.

– FTDTD –

"No," she mumbled. "Please, not again." Leliana tossed and turned on the bed, brows crumpled in pain as her body crawled into a ball.

"Neria, go get the witch. She is better with poison than I, I'll need her expertise. Quickly now," Wynne barked. She stood over the small bed, hands moving in well-practiced motions, signalling and signing the various spells needed to cure the bard.

She could sense the poison flowing through Leliana's blood, feel it corrupting the sweet girl's body. Outside, she could hear Lyla screaming, but she ignored it. The girl was too emotional for her sake, if she hadn't gotten so attached to Leliana, she wouldn't be so broken herself. Leliana was the hurt one, not Lyla.

Maker's breath. This was going to be difficult, though. The poison crashed against Leliana's heart, trying to break the dam to her soul and finally end her. All she could do right now was shore up the sides and hope the waves lessened.

This was unlike any wound she had ever seen before. She had seen battle wounds in Ostagar, and earlier when soldiers had been taken to the circle for healing, those were easy. One had to just search the body and find the pain to heal it. Poison was harder, much harder.

It corrupted, it burnt, it scorched and a person would be dead before a healer could find all of it. Wynne had to use her magic to pull the poison out, which was so much easier said than done it was laughable. Her best bet was to hope Morrigan could brew an antidote whilst she held the poison at bay.

Wynne was the best mage in Ferelden at healing and yet, even she wouldn't be enough to stop this alone. Curse Marjolaine and everything she did. Evil woman.

"You needed me?" Morrigan's voice rang throughout the room, momentarily breaking her concentration. The poison swept at the barrier she had built, nearly piercing its way into Leliana's heart before she brought it back.

"Need an antidote. Quickly." Wynne grunted. It was getting harder for her, she was reluctant to call on her help, it weakened her each time and she wasn't sure she could recover this time. "Zevran got the dagger, it's over there. Poison is still on it. We don't have much time, Morrigan."

-FTDTD-

The witch grunted in response but walked over to the dagger. Her leather skirt ruffled as she moved, making her look more animal than human as she bent over to look at it. Her old, carved staff in one hand and a grimoire in the other, she sat beside it. Muttering obscure words, Morrigan produced a strange, ominous, green glow from the head of her staff, pointing it over the dagger.

She turned page after page before stopping and smiling to herself. A finger swiftly followed a line as the witch spoke the words aloud. A green line began to appear on the dagger, following its edge before leaving it entirely and slowly floating towards her.

"Flask, now," she demanded, and Neria was by her side in an instant. Morrigan held it aloft as she continued the spell, weaving the line to fall into the empty flask, watching as it pooled there. "Blood Lotus, crushed," she whispered.

Neria reached into her pouch and retrieved some from her stash. Taking a mortar and pestle that she had collected earlier, she began to grind the herb until it was satisfactory.

With a grimace, the herbs stank, she poured it into the flask. Morrigan didn't even look up, continuing her spell before speaking, "Tell me we have felandaris? I need it."

"Let me see," Neria mumbled, rummaging through her pack, throwing bundles of herbs around until she found a twisted, evil-looking plant stuck in the bottom. It was long and thorny, looking more dangerous than most conventional plants, but it was felandaris, or demon-weed.

She crushed it and poured it into the flask.

"Wynne, this needs creation magic. I can't do it alone," Morrigan swore, raising to her feet as she spoke. She strode across the room and held the flask before the elder witch.

-FTDTD-

The waves crashed inside Leliana and Wynne knew she had to hold them back, but she couldn't do so forever. She needed to call for her help. This could be her last act on this world but it was a noble one but she had Faith and that was enough.

She reached across and asked, and her friend responded.

-FTDTD-

A white light shone from Wynne, blinding Neria, who covered her face with her hands. The light washed over her, warming her until it was gone. She lowered her hand and looked across.

Morrigan was stood still, mouth open as she stared at Wynne.

The elder mage was holding one hand over Leliana, bright, white light shining from it whilst the over held the flask. The flask was glowing green, yellow, white and then black until it began to smoke.

"It is done," Wynne's voice appeared to come from her and all around her. The room filled with her voice and another strange one layered into it. Her eyes glowed as she looking across at Neria.

"Make her drink it, quickly," Morrigan said, recovering from her shock.

Wynne moved quickly yet effortlessly as the flask flew towards Leliana's mouth. She held the woman's nose and poured the black liquid down her throat.

Leliana gulped. She spluttered and then fell silent.

Wynne collapsed over her, breathing heavy as her eyes closed.

"What did we just see?" Morrigan wondered.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Morrigan."

"She is like you," Enamour whispered in her head.

-FTDTD-

Leliana woke slowly, reluctant to return to the real world just yet. Her lids stuck as she tried to open them and she turned to face her lover before opening them for real.

She wasn't there, panic set in and her memory flooded back.

Marjolaine, she had tried to kill her, again. Lyla had saved her, though, killing Marjolaine so she couldn't hurt her even more. Why was she alone?

Poison, of course. Trust a snake to leave a lasting impression.

She sat up and dizziness set in as the world caught up with her. She steadied herself on the bed as someone entered her room.

"Leliana, you're awake, how do you feel?" Neria, she'd recognise her voice. "It didn't take long."

"What didn't? I feel fine, groggy but fine." Leliana shook her head, shaking the fog away.

"Wynne only finished an hour or so ago. I wasn't expecting you to wake up for hours yet. I'm glad, though, Zevran is not the best influence on Lyla on how to deal with sadness." Neria laughed, sitting beside her. "I'll take you to your elf in a moment, dear, let me just check you're ok. I may not be as skilled as Wynne but I still know some things."

She felt Leliana's wrist before moving a finger between her eyes, muttering to herself and asking questions Leliana didn't really understand the meaning of, but before too long it was over and Neria had dragged her to her feet.

"Come along then, Leliana, you could do with a laugh and Lyla is only downstairs." Neria giggled as she pulled her to the door. "Zevran has found the tavern's supply of wine, and introduced Lyla to it."

"Blessed Andraste. Now this I have to see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everyone. Short chapter I know but a good one I hope.
> 
> No schedule as of yet, I'm going through some dark stuff right now. Keep an eye out though.
> 
> I posted a new story the other day, Cousland's Secret. Check it out!
> 
> Translations
> 
> Ir abelas – I am sorry
> 
> Emma lath – my love
> 
> Mala suledin nadas – now you must endure


	51. The Old Woman and the Elf

Empty bottles piled upon the table, mixtures of different ales, meads, and wine. Lyla lay her head between them all, watching the world spin around her. The walls drifted around at a leisurely pace whilst the ceiling threatened to lift off.

"Is this right?" Zevran slurred behind her. She turned slowly to look at him and grimaced. The man had his shirt off, held an elven waitress close, and was dancing like what could only be described as a dangerously senile goose. His head bobbed off in one direction as he thrust his hips in the other.

All in all, it wasn't pretty. Lyla began giggling, then started roaring with laughter and slipped from her seat. "Alas," she cursed.

The floor was somehow better, though, the room span a little less, and she felt more comfortable. At least, until Zevran stepped over her and she had to look at him.

"Show me!" he laughed, pulling the waitress in tight. "We need to see how to dance like real elves."

"How can I frolic if the walls are moving?" She slurred, turning to lie on her side. "Make the room stay still and I'll show you. You have to promise not to tell anyone, it's a secret tradition."

"My lips are sealed, my beautiful commander," he laughed. He released the elven waitress and reached across to the table. He grabbed a longer red bottle with a tree on the label, popped the cork, and took a swig. "This will do perfectly," he said.

He passed the bottle down to her and pressed it to her lips. "Drink, warden you will enjoy it, I promise."

She took a sip and the taste of honey washed around her mouth. It was delicious and she quickly drank more.

"Honey mead, I should have known it would be your weakness," Zevran lifted her to her feet. "Will you show me now?"

"Fen'harel take me," she muttered, wobbling as the world spun some more, eventually it calmed enough for her to be able to stay still. "First, you need to repeat after me. Stand apart from each other."

The pair separated and looked between themselves and then towards her. She smiled and spoke in a dreamy voice. "Mythal, lasa dirthara'din elvhen'din."

The pair repeated it and Lyla had to hold her breath a moment to stop her giggles. "Now, lift your left foot forward and have your partner hold it." They did and she felt her face heat up as giggles threatened to escape. "Next, stick your tongue out and jump around each other in a circle."

Zevran looked at her, lifting an eyebrow but she glared at him. He stuck his tongue out and followed her instructions. They began jumping in a circle as Lyla burst out laughing.

"You look so ridiculous!" She screamed. "With the jumping, and the tongue." She gasped, struggling for air as her giggle fit took over. She grabbed her stomach, doubling over as she laughed louder than she ever had before. "And what you said! I can't believe you said it."

She fell to the floor, laughing even harder. She eventually calmed down enough to look towards them and the waitress has disappeared. Zevran glared at her and she erupted in laughter again.

"You are evil," he said. "Complete and utterly evil."

She spotted Neria walking down the stairs in the corner of the room, followed by her lover and she stood, pointing to her. "I am not evil. Just ask Leliana. Leli, am I evil?"

She turned for the answer and her mind finally kicked in. Leliana was alive. Healthy, walking and beautiful as ever.

"Ma vhenan!" She cried, rushing towards her, well stumbling would be a more apt word for her drunken movements but she tried to rush. "You're ok! I was so worried about you." She wrapped her arms around Leliana's waist as her eyes searched her body for any injuries.

"I'm ok, mon amour, I promise," Leliana kissed her. It was a rough, desperate kiss, full of desire for safety and love. Lyla poured her fears and her worries into it and found only love.

"Get a room!" Zevran shouted. "Or stay, I don't mind watching."

"We have a room," Lyla replied, taking her lover's hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

-FTDTD-

Lyla rested her head upon Leliana's chest, inhaling her scent and smiling softly to herself. She was still horrendously drunk, the walls had not stopped spinning, but the nausea had gone away. With Leliana, she was safe and happy. And she was home.

"Lyla, what are you thinking?" Leliana's beautiful accent washed over her and she took a moment to drink it all in. "Let me into that beautiful brain of yours."

She could feel her face heat up, straight to the tips of her ears and she just knew she was scarlet. "I'm just thinking about how much I care for you. How lost I was when you were…" She let the sentence trail off as tears welled up in her eyes. She squeezed her lover tighter, pushed her face into Leliana's neck and sighed. "Don't scare me like that, Leli. I can't lose you."

Leliana held her close, hushing her as she planted a small kiss on her head. "I'm ok, Lyla, I'm safe and Wynne healed me completely." Her hand reached Lyla's chin, pulling her up to meet Leliana's gaze.

"I could stare into your eyes forever," the words left Lyla before she could catch them and her blush matched Leliana's as the bard's cheek bloomed crimson. "You're just gorgeous, ma vhenan."

"You're drunk," Leliana giggled, pulling her slowly into a slow kiss.

"Yes," Lyla said, reaching a hand out to cup Leliana's cheek. "Doesn't stop it from being true. The Creators must have blessed me when I found you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out, Lyla, you're with me for eternity. I love you." Leliana gasped as the words fell out of her mouth.

Lyla stared into Leliana's beautiful eyes, getting lost in the ocean of her soul. She felt Leliana breathing under her as she moved, felt her cheeks get warmer as Lyla stayed silent just a moment longer. "Say it again. Please, vhenan."

Confusion flowed within her eyes but Leliana spoke once more, "I love you."

A quick kiss, then a massive squeal, Lyla practically bounced on her lover. "I love you too. I love you, I love you, I love you! Creators take me, I love you so much, Leliana."

She darted her head down, catching Leliana's lips in hers as they kissed. She thanked the gods for many things that night, for bringing them together in the first place, for allowing her to kill the shemlen bitch who would hurt her heart and for keeping Leliana safe.

They were safe, and they were together, whatever else happened that was the most important thing. She would face down the Archdemon a thousand times just to keep Leliana safe.

Creators, she hoped she wouldn't really have to.

-FTDTD-

Genitivi's house was lonely now, blood was spread all over the floor and walls and the only being left with Alistair was Revas. They had all rushed off after Lyla had ran in, only Zevran stayed for a moment and said Revas should help him look for clues.

A dog. Helping him.

To be fair, Morrigan would say he was helping the dog so it was a marked improvement on that but it was still embarrassing. At least, this way he missed out on Lyla's wrath at Leliana being injured. He frowned, pushing his hand to his brow. He was worried about Leliana, of course he was, but he trusted Wynne could save her, and this way he wouldn't get in the way.

Revas nipped at his hand and he shook his head. Maker, this would be trying, Lyla seemed to understand the hound but it might as well have been speaking Antivan to him. Still he tried.

"What is it, boy?" He enthusiastically asked. "Did you find something or are you just attempting to annoy me?"

He went to rub behind Revas' ear but the hound growled and jerked his head towards the back of the house. There was obviously intelligence behind the dog's eyes but it was all useless to Alistair.

"Fine," he sighed. "What are you trying to show me?" He'd play the Mabari's game, then he would carry on looking for clues. There was something here, he just knew it and he had to find it to prove himself.

Lyla was lovely, well she was Lyla but that was enough, and she was his commander. The rest of the group seemed to just see him as a kid, too irresponsible for anything, and he saw himself that way too. He needed this. They had trusted him to find it. He had to find it, for his sake.

Oh, and Eamon, Maker, poor Eamon. His uncle had practically raised him, and he owed his whole life to him. He would save his uncle, save his country. If he could just find a clue.

Revas barked from the other side of the room, his look somehow called Alistair an idiot but he followed the dog anyway.

He stopped in front of a large, wooden door. IT was set in the corner of the small house, as far away from the entrance as possible. Alistair tried the handle and it wouldn't budge. He pushed harder and still nothing. It was locked.

"Sorry, Revas, it's locked. This was fun but let me look for clues now." The dog jumped around, pointing his head more at the door and barked. "Andraste's ashes, fine. I'll break it down."

He took a step back, looked at the lock and aimed. With a scream, he kicked it with all his might and fell through the other side.

Straight into a corpse. A rotten, stinking corpse, squashed right under his left foot.

"Maker's breath," He covered his mouth, pinched his nose. How long this body had been there, he couldn't say but from the smell, it must have been a very long time.

He looked the body up and down, it seemed to be a youngish man, probably the real Weylon. With a gulp, Alistair reached into the body's pockets.

A book, there was a small book there, strangely enough. With great care, he removed it and looked at it.

It was covered in the same ichor and rot that the body was but after a quick rub, he could make out Genitivi's name.

"Revas!" he cheered. "I think we've done it!"

-FTDTD-

Neria stepped into the small bedroom, she had lit the candles earlier, and left a jug of water on the bedside table. Morrigan had left her alone now, flown off with some excuse that she didn't put any effort into and Neria didn't listen to. They weren't good friends and that was ok. Neria had Enamour, she didn't really need anyone else now.

She looked at the figure on the bed, Wynne, she had not woken up since the remarkable display with Leliana and Neria was wracked with worry.

Enamour had said they were the same, whatever that meant but refused to appear now in Wynne's presence. It was scary in a way that Enamour was so disturbed by it.

"Urgh," a small voice echoed from the bed. "I thought I wouldn't wake up this time."

"Wynne, you're ok," Neria was by her side in an instant. "What happened to you? I've only ever seen you pass out like that in the Brecilian forest." She paused, memories flooding back and then her mouth dropped open. "Wait, you promised to explain what happened then and you never did. Is this the same thing, old friend?"

Wynne closed her eyes. Neria could see them flicker behind her lids and after a long sigh, the old mage opened them again. "I died."

"What? No, you're still alive, Wynne, don't worry." Neria placed a hand on Wynne's, comforting her. "You're alive."

"Now, yes. In the tower though, I died. It was just before you found me," Wynne sighed and sat up a little, resting her head on the backboard of the bed. "Petra, some children and I were trapped in the storeroom on the library level. We were surrounded, I tried my best, I honestly did but it wasn't enough. The children were crying, Petra was screaming so I gave it my all. I didn't survive."

"What? I don't understand, Wynne." The elf said.

"There was a strong demon. It sucked the life out of me and as my life ebbed away I destroyed it. But it destroyed me." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke. "I remember the world dimming, getting darker as my soul fled my body but then suddenly I was held tight here. I was stopped from dying, I was saved. I could feel something holding me, embracing me, keeping me safe. As though my mother was holding me back as a child, in a way I never really felt before.

"My body got warmer, my breath returned to me and I finally felt the cold, worn stone floor pressing upon my hip. You see, the Fade contains many different spirits both benevolent and malicious. The benevolent ones rarely make themselves known to us as they want nothing to do with mortals. It was one of these spirits that helped me though, it fused with my soul, my body and keeps me alive.

"Unknown to it, or perhaps it did know, however, is that it is getting weaker every time I call upon it for help. I am living on borrowed time, Neria, and I intend to make the most of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to Scarlet Arachnid for all her help in motivating me to write this, this chapter wouldn't be ready if it wasn't for her. Check out her stuff! It's fantastic.
> 
> You may have noticed I have a couple of extra stories up now, Cousland's Secret, a story about Natalie Cousland, a transgender woman, and Fluffy Prompts where I have been given prompts from Tumblr and written for them.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, Bert-Wrighty, for more updates and to give me prompts!
> 
> Translations
> 
> Alas – dirt
> 
> lasa dirthara'din elvhen'din – Tell false truths to these false elves.


	52. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My really good friend, Scarlet Arachnid posted a story about my warden recently. Go check it out please, it's amazing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 52 – Headaches

Creators, her head hurt. She had forgotten what alcohol did to her. She was beginning to enjoy being drunk now and then, but the downsides made it so much worse.

Last night had been perfect, cuddling up to the woman who held her heart was all that Lyla could ever have wanted.

They had talked endlessly, silly little nothings that didn't mean anything but still meant the world to her. She couldn't ever foresee a future without Leliana in it, and the idea of losing her scared her more than anything else.

They had only talked and cuddled, kissed as well, Lyla could manage that. Anything else though and it sent panic and disgust through her body. Creators how she wished it didn't and she could be more for Leliana but she just wasn't interested in more than that. Leliana didn't push her when she got tense, just waited for Lyla to talk, or not to.

Last night, she had wanted to do more for Leliana, be more for her and give herself for Leliana. The bard would never push her or ask it of her but Lyla wanted to make Leliana happy.

She had tried, Creators she had but she just couldn't. She felt sick thinking about getting touched that way, even from her vhenan.

Leliana didn't care though, she was happy to just cuddle, happy with the little kisses and hand holding. Lyla had teared up as they spoke, and Leliana just kissed them away. She was truly loved and it melted her heart.

She smiled to herself and tried to sit up but the world moved too slowly and her stomach protested. With a groan, she slowly turned in the bed and looped an arm over to hold Leliana, only to find the bed empty.

"Morning, sleepyhead," her lover's accent soared across the room to her. A smile spread across her lips as she turned the over way to see Leliana walk through their door. "I brought you something for your head." In her hands were two steaming cups filled to the brim with what smelt like elfroot tea.

"Ma vhenan," she sighed dreamily. "Ma serannas, I really do love you." She laughed as she spoke. Slowly, carefully she rose herself to sitting.

Leliana passed a cup to her and Lyla held it close, enjoying the warmth for a moment before taking her first sip. Elfroot usually made for a bitter tea but Leliana had somehow made it sweet and it was delicious.

Lyla patted the bed beside her and Leliana took the seat, wrapping an arm around Lyla's waist as she sat down. The bard rested her head on the elf's shoulder and for a sweet, comfortable moment, all was right in the world.

"Put it down!" Alistair's voice rang from the hall. "Revas, bad dog! Your master needs to see this."

Revas' growl echoed around the room and Lyla stifled a giggle. She knew she should get up and help her sword brother but she was too comfortable with Leliana.

"You really should help him, love," Leliana laughed and poked Lyla in the side. She squeaked and shot a dirty look at Leliana before melting at the silly look on the bard's face.

"Fine," Lyla sighed before bringing her fingers to her mouth and letting out a loud whistle.

Revas barked in response and barrelled through the door. He stopped just short of Lyla, looking up at her with adoration and panting.

"Morning, Revas, you've been keeping Alistair busy I hope?" The dog barked in response.

"Keeping me busy? I swear, sometimes I think you think that dog's smarter than me." Alistair grumbled.

"Sometimes? Felas, I always think that."

"You're an arse," Alistair laughed, reaching into his pocket. "We found something useful, Lyla."

He passed a book to her, she looked at the cover then passed it to Leliana who skimmed through the pages.

Shortly, she started reading aloud, "The village of Haven in the Frostbacks seems a good place to start. Pity it's not on any maps. Lyla, this must be where he went. We have to go to this Haven."

"Keep looking for anything else, love, any other hints at where it could be," Lyla ordered. She stood, coming to the shoulder of her brother in arms, "Alistair, get the others, we need to leave as soon as possible."

**-FTDTD-**

She sat waiting in the bar, sipping at a mug of water whilst the rest of her group got ready. She was reading, or, at least, trying to remember the letters, a map of Ferelden, hoping to figure out where Haven could be. Revas sat beside her, drinking from a bowl that the innkeeper very reluctantly gave them.

"Excuse me," a man's voice appeared behind her and Lyla was instantly on edge. Her hand went to her axe handle and she turned to look at him. "You're the grey warden aren't you? You're a very hard woman to find! My name is Levi, Levi Dryden, Levi the Trader."

He motioned up and down his body and looked back at her. "Did Duncan ever mention me?"

"I am the Warden, yes. He never mentioned you though, shemlen."

"He never mentioned old Levi? We've gone back years we have," Lyla sighed and his eyes flickered to her axe then back to her face. "But what am I doing, wasting your time whilst you've a blight to stop."

Lyla smiled, thanked the Creators, and began to turn back to her table before his hand grabbed her shoulder. "Let go of me, shem," she growled.

"It's just that erm," he stepped back, a sheepish look in his eye. "Duncan promised that together we'd look for something important for the wardens. Important to me.

"But now poor Duncan's gone and… You know, a tragedy that is but I know he would want you to carry this on. He would want his pledge fulfilled." He looked up, hope twinkling in his eye and Lyla sighed.

Alistair chose this moment to sit beside her and Lyla thanked her lucky stars. "Felas, this man knew Duncan, there's a promise that he made to this man." Alistair looked up, looking at them with suspicion but Lyla looked back at Levi. "What was this promise, shem?"

"My er, my family has a bit of a chequered past. Nobles look at us with disdain." Lyla sighed, this was going to be another long boring tale about shemlen nobles and politics. Why, oh why, did she have to listen to all of this?

"Is this really important, Ser?" Alistair interjected. "It's just we have a lot to get on with."

"Aye, you're right of course, sorry. Sorry," Levi stuttered. "My great-great-great-grandmother was Sophia Dryden, Commander of the last Grey Wardens to be in Ferelden, and the apparent reason for their banishment. King Arland took their land and titles, and Duncan was very interested in getting them back you see."

"Creators, can you just get to the point?" Lyla growled.

"Duncan wanted to reclaim the old Warden base, Soldiers Peak. He said there would be old relics and tactics there, useful information and lore. And hopefully, a way to restore my family's name.

"Nobody has been to Soldiers peak since the Grey Wardens were banished but I found a way. It's just that they say it's haunted, and it's certainly dangerous. Will you help me?"

Alistair started to speak but thought better of it as he looked at Lyla's face.

She was staring out past Levi, practically into the Beyond itself as her mind raced. A dark smile began to grow on her face and she blinked back into the room with a small gasp. "Yes, we will. We will leave at once."

"You will?" Levi said.

"We will?" Alistair gasped.

"Yes, we will. Where is it, shem?" Lyla took the map from the table and passed it to Levi. "Mark it."

Levi marked an area just to the west of the city, along the route that Lyla was planning to take anyway. "We will go to Soldier's Peak first, shemlen. Alistair, this won't take us long. Do not worry.

"Lyla, can I speak to you in private?" Alistair grumbled, motioning over to the corner.

"Shemlen, leave us. We will get you when we are ready to go." Levi nodded and walked off to a table at the far end of the tavern. "What is it, Felas?"

"You are delaying the ashes again!" Alistair spoke in a hushed shout. "Eamon will die without this and now you want to forget him for some fools quest that could lead to nothing? What is wrong with you?"

"Alistair," Lyla growled, standing and staring daggers into his eyes as she looked up at him. "You made me your commander, I make the decisions not you remember. I have to look at this properly, not let my heart guide me. We don't need Eamon's troops, not really. They would be a massive help but if we can get the Dwarves, the Elves, and the Mages, we will be fine.

"Do you know how to defeat the Archdemon? We both know that only a Grey Warden can kill one but do you know why or how? Killing that monster is all that matters." She stared into his eyes, fighting a battle without words until he blinked and looked away.

"You're right. Maker's breath, Lyla, I'm sorry for questioning you again."

"You are my second in command, Alistair. You have to learn to be impartial, we cannot let our heart dictate what we do now." Lyla softly spoke to him, sitting back down.

This would be a long day, a long few weeks and Lyla was glad. They were finally getting somewhere and this would be one-step closer to defeating the Blight.

However, deep down she knew she sounded hypocritical. If it were Leliana lying near death, she would do anything to save her. Alistair didn't need to know that, though.


	53. Soldier's Peak Part 1

The wind grew colder as they travelled north, the summer sun was finally dying as autumn took over.

Ferelden was a cold country regardless, but the mountains that Soldier's Peak lay in were more frozen than most.

Lyla sighed, her clan never ventured this far north during winter, for safety and warmth, and if she had any choice in the matter, she wouldn't either. A nice warm bed and being curled around Leliana called her but she knew that her quest was too important to delay.

Any information they could find here could be a way to end this war before it had even properly begun. The Archdemon had been strangely quiet the last few weeks, reports of darkspawn attacks had slowed to a crawl and to those without the dreams, it would seem that the blight was over.

Lyla knew better, though.

Every night now was plagued with the vision of that damned dragon, taunting her as she tried to get some respite from the real world. The Archdemon may have been quiet but their camp was filled with screams every night, from both her and Alistair.

"Mon Coeur?" Leliana's voice whispered beside her. Lyla was standing beside a lone tree whilst the rest of the group took a well-earned rest. A whole day's marching took it out of you, and the group had been marching every day since they left Denerim.

"Leli," Lyla turned, feeling Leliana's arms wrap around her. "Do you not want to rest?"

"Not without you, my love," Lyla let herself be pulled in close and planted a kiss on the taller woman's cheek.

"If Levi's map is right, we're close, vhenan. I'm only letting us have a short rest now. Tomorrow we should arrive."

"Then we should make the most of it, love. Come and snuggle for a while," Leliana said. She pulled Lyla down to the tree, sitting with her back against it whilst Lyla sat in her lap.

**-FTDTD-**

"And… here we are, Soldier's Peak," Levi opened his arms to show a giant castle hidden behind a range of mountains.

They had just stepped out of a long, dark cavern system that made Lyla feel more closed in than any city ever would. If she never set foot in a cave again, it would be too soon.

The castle, on the other hand, was beautiful. One thing the shems did well, was build fortresses and this was no exception.

It was wonderfully hidden away, but Lyla guessed that from the tallest peak one could see all around for miles.

"I told you that map would get us through the tunnels," Levi proudly spoke.

"Admit it, mate, you were lost a few times there," Alistair shouted from behind Lyla.

"It's very impressive," Lyla was in awe. "It's amazing what the old shemlen could do. Just imagine how Arlathan must have looked." She shook her head then turned to her group. "I will follow, Alistair, beside me, please. Leliana, Neria, Wynne next. Morrigan, you watch the back with Sten, Zev, and Shale. Be on the look for anything we can use, falonen."

They moved as one, a practised unit that had bled together for a long time. They were one family, one clan, and Lyla was its head and its arm.

"Stop," the mages exclaimed almost as one. Wynne stepped forward, allowed by the other two, and stopped beside Lyla. "The wall between this world and the fade is weak here, Lyla, I can feel spirits around us. I can feel them calling and trying to get through."

Lyla nodded and looked around, bending to a knee to look low at the ground. There was a strange feeling g to the snow as if it wanted to bite her as she took a handful and let it drop between her fingers. She had felt similar in the forest, this meant demons and they all knew it.

"We know what to watch for, Levi, stay as far back from the fighting as you can," she ordered, raising her weapons.

She heard their weapons get ready and then there was silence, she stepped forward listened for the crunch of the snow and relaxed when she heard it. Silence rang heavy as they made their way up the large, wooden yet snow covered steps.

A large arch marked the entrance to the Keep and there the silence was finally broken.

A soft creak echoed above them and Lyla had enough time to dive forward before an arrow hit exactly where she stood, embedded in the snow. She looked up and saw their enemy. Skeletons.

The demons had taken bodies, and now they wanted more.

"Demons!" She roared and launched a dagger up and towards it. It arched perfectly, catching the skull of the creature between its hollow eyes, it died and fell forwards, landing on Alistair.

More creaking, and she could hear the earth move as more bodies dug their way out of the frozen ground. The fortunate thing about fighting demons in skeletons was how weak they were. However, there was a lot of them.

She scrambled to her feet, Revas at her side in an instant and the pair growled towards the shambling force coming upon them.

Arrows and spells flew past her head as the group let loose their arsenal yet still Lyla waited, Alistair joined her and held his shield ready.

"Fall back, fall back," a voice echoed around her. She risked looking around but saw no speaker. "Fall back I say!"

"M'lord!" Another voice answered, "taking the peak will not be easy."

The skeletons were close enough now and Lyla snarled with her dog. They charged as one creature, ripping the enemy apart as one savage beast, taking the skulls or arms, or other limbs off with almost effortless ease.

Roars behind her and she could hear more attacking from their rear. Sten's shouts were enough to give her confidence she wasn't needed.

Another wave of corpses rose from the ground, this time with armour and weapons. Most, wearing the Griffon sigil of the Wardens.

"I gave the Wardens one chance to die with honour," the first voice hit her again, as she hit the first monster. "Instead, they hole up and die like cowards. Starve them out!"

"Ser, they have enough food for months." The same voice replied.

She ducked under a slow attack and rose with her axe, decapitating the monster as she watched Alistair smash another into the ground. Corpses were easy to fell and as a team, there wasn't much that could have stood up to them.

"Then we wait," the voice faded.

The last corpse fell before them, and Lyla turned to face her group. No injuries, thank the Creators.

"What was that?" Levi gasped. "I'm not mad am I? You all heard it too."

They nodded as one and turned to Wynne.

"I warned you, the veil is thin. I'd wager this isn't the last we will hear," she shook her head. "We can't do anything about it standing around. There must be something weakening the veil here, let's find it."

"I've heard a tale like this before," Leliana wistfully said. "A beauty trapped in a dream. Bellisima never wakes up."

"Your pretty friend is making me nervous, Ser Warden." He stepped away from Leliana, behind the rest of the group with a grimace on his face.

"Hush, vhenan, don't scare the shemlen, that's my job," She giggled as the bard slapped her arm. "Same formation as earlier, falonen, it's only corpses.


	54. Chapter 54 - Soldier's Peak Part 2

"There is more to leading than sorcery, Avernus," A ghastly voice rang through the entrance chamber as the group filed in. A woman's voice, close by yet sounding oh so far away. IT moved across the room, from the large archway opposite, ending right next to Lyla.

"Men, the situation is dire," the voice continued. "Our bellies are empty, our shields battered but we are still here! Are we to surrender to some fat king who thinks himself better than us? No!"

A roar erupted around the room and then the voice continued. "We are Wardens! Darkspawn quake when they hear our horns, archdemons die when they feel our blades! And this human despot believes he is better than us? Fool! Tyrant! Fat bastard!"

Lyla stepped forward, squinting around the room, a faint flicker of light caught her attention and as she stared, a ghost grew from it.

The room filled with apparitions of different races, all wearing the armour of Grey Wardens. In the centre of the room, right where Lyla had been standing was a human woman. Her armour was sturdier than the rest, more polished and embellished with griffons.

Sophia Dryden, Levi's ancestor, the commander of the Wardens. She opened her mouth and continued to speak. "Will we surrender merely to dance on the tyrant's gallows?" The room erupted with boos. "No! We will die like men, brave men, good men, my brothers and sisters in arms we die together!"

The ghosts dissipated, leaving a confused looking group.

"So brave, even whilst starving," Levi muttered. "And my great-great-grandmother stood by them."

"Sounds like she was a hero," Alistair said. "I can't believe the king went against her, Wardens are meant to be free from politics. That King must have been a monster."

"Let's hope Ferelden's next will be better," Neria muttered. Alistair coughed and stepped back, glaring at her.

"Enough," Lyla commanded, "follow me. Battle formation again."

The group stalked along the corridors, as well as a group including an ancient golem can stalk at least. The thumps of Shale's footsteps echoed around the keep, and as they entered the next room, a squad of rage demons.

Arrows and spells had flown past Lyla's shoulders before she had a chance to shout a command. She ducked, rolled away from the crossfire and came at the demons from the left. Alistair ran to the right as Shale and Sten charged the front.

A blue sheen glowed around their weapons, as Neria enchanted their weapons.

Together, they roared, and together they attacked. An axe, a broadsword, a longsword and a fist hit the demons in unison. Arrows got stuck in the monster and frost spells cooled bits to rock as their attack continued unrelentingly.

Zevran dived in, using Shale as a lift as he flipped over the demons, slicing them as he reached over.

The demons screamed, roared, writhed in pain as they died, and the group roared back. They had won, easily in fact.

Lyla grunted, and nodded once at her team. There was no time for praise or rest, they had to press on. There was no way of telling if more demons would show up or skeletons. Hopefully, they would find the source soon, and the mages just might be able to stop it.

She was out the room, and into the corridor beside it in a flash, weapons out ready for attack. Fortunately, it was empty.

Ripped banners barely hung from the walls, and the furniture was all barricaded towards them, forcing them down a tight, one man path. The wardens had been clever in their defense of the keep, but it was all for naught. They had fought and lost.

Dead bodies lay abandoned where they fell, armour from both the king and the wardens painted a picture of horror and war. It was horrific, and Lyla was grateful, for once, she was not part of that fight.

She shook her head, shook the ghosts from her mind and the demons from her vision, and continued onwards.

The corridor soon led to a set of stairs leading up, more bodies were strewn across it, skeletons and rotting flesh lay where they had fallen all those years ago.

The smell rose up like a wall of filth, and Lyla had to suppress the urge to puke.

"I don't think I want to know this story," Leliana's calming accent rang through the hallway and Lyla smiled. "Something tells me it would turn more stomachs than any other."

"Probably right, vhenan, I'm not sure we're going to find a nice ending here."

They climbed the stairs and opened the door leading to a large room.

Their end was stone, cold and full of death but at the other was a strange mirror, complete with raised tiles on the floor. Makeshift barricades blocked off most of the room as before, leaving a tiny gap for them to step through. A killing field no doubt.

Strangely, there were no bodies.

They stepped in and noises faintly rang.

Lyla could hear swords clashing against shields, against armour, against flesh. She could hear the sounds of shemlen dying, of elvhen dying, of her brethren in arms, dying and it broke her heart. Wardens should not die in some forgotten keep, they died fighting darkspawn, fighting a real enemy not shemlen.

"Make them pay for every inch, men!" Sophia Dryden's voice echoed, bouncing off the dark, stone walls and returning to them. She grunted then roared. "Hold the flank! Avernus, we need you!"

The mirror began to glow, and screams flew around them. A man grunted, a sword stabbed flesh, a body hit the floor.

The raised tiles shone a faint blue, matching the glow from the mirror and a roar erupted.

A man's voice cast an incantation Lyla didn't catch. A ghastly, demonic voice answered, and more screams flew.

The warden's had summoned a demon.

A Ferelden accent rang from their entrance, "Andraste's blood, what have they done?" One of the king's men.

The mirror shone like the moon, a figure moved behind it, and Lyla's heart quickened.

"Behind me," she whispered. "This isn't good."

Fire and ash spewed forth from the glass. An enormous arm of pure magma reached out and held the side. Another grabbed the other side and with a mighty heave, pulled a giant monster through.

A gigantic rage demon stood before them, bigger than any Lyla had had the misfortune of seeing. It grinned, as well as a being of pure rage could, and slid towards her.

"More, Avernus! Whatever it takes," Sophia's voice was lost to the elf as she roared. She had enough rage to defeat this creature, she had to.

"Ma emma harel, elgar!" She screamed. A threat none save her understood, but it fueled her. Forced her to remember her people and the tragedies they suffered daily. The horrors the shemlen did to them in the past. Arlathan.

She remembered her clan, and being all but cast out into the arms of a shemlen. Forced to fight, to hunt for them. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed being a dog of war for the Wardens. She was a weapon, a weapon powered by her anger. By her people's anger and she would kill.

Her new clan screamed behind her, but all she heard was the beating pulse of her heart, and Leliana. She always heard her love. The fear in the bard's scream pushed Lyla forward.

Her weapons grew colder as Neria enchanted them once more, but Lyla barely noticed.

She jumped over an arm swiping at her. She ducked under the next blow and then she struck. Her dal'thanu hit the demon around its waist, if it had one.

Flashes of spells and arrows darted around her vision, but she only had one goal. In the back of her mind, she knew her clan had joined the fight, but they were irrelevant to her now. She was the weapon of the Wardens, she was their keeper, she would defend her clan.

She roared in her mother tongue and struck again, and again. Her rage fueling her as she moved faster than a shemlen eye could see. She knew where she was hitting, could almost sense the weak spots before aiming her weapons there.

This creature would fall, it was little more than a child compared to the rage demon that was Lyla.

The beast roared in agony, and Lyla laughed. A maniacal sound that would chill the bones of the hardest enemy and she knew she had won.

Shale's fist cracked into the jaw of the creature, knocking it towards Lyla. She jumped, swung her axe, and screamed, "Ma halam, seth'lin!"

The head hit the floor, and then the body slowly joined it.

She roared, staring at her clan. Red mist covering her vision as she stalked towards them, weapons ready for more.

"Il est fini, ma petit amie," Leliana whispered, and the mist dissipated.

They were safe, for now but the rest of the keep remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> This chapter is turning out to be a lot longer than I expected. The finale to this section will be the next chapter.
> 
> Translations
> 
> Elven
> 
> Ma emma harel, elgar – You should fear me, demon
> 
> Ma halam, seth'lin – You are finished, thin-blood
> 
> French
> 
> Il est fini, ma petit amie – It's over, my lover


	55. Soldier's Peak Part Three

 

 

The group rested for a few moments, gathering their thought and breath. Lyla crouched low, softly dragging her fingertips across the cobblestones and smiled.  Leliana had brought her out of her battle rage yet again. It was reassuring to know that no matter how far she lost herself to her anger, Leliana was there to pull her back out.

Her mind was broken in a way, and her rage filled that crack. It made her stronger than she had ever expected, but it made it hard to remember who the enemy was.

Creators, if Leliana hadn’t stopped her.

No, that wasn’t worth thinking about. She hadn’t hurt anyone, she wouldn’t.

“Time to go!” She called. Too much time in her own mind was dangerous. Fighting demons was almost safer. At least they would only break her body.

The clan grumbled but collected their weapons. She smiled at Leliana then turned and walked on.

A small half stairway led up to a crossroads. To the right was a door on the outside wall, snow and rain breaching its frame. The left seemed a lot more inviting at the moment. A tarnished brass engraving depicted the Warden emblem above the door. A tattered carpet appeared to escape just below the door.

It was an easy choice.

She kicked the door open, no point being subtle really. It crashed into the stone wall and the group filed in.

A rotten carpet tried its best to line the cold cobbles that made up the floor. The walls were covered with different portraits of shemlen, elvhen, and dwarves which had amazingly survived this long, and crests depicting the Warden sigil.

A desk sat at the opposite end of the large room. A creaking filled the room and a corpse slowly rose from behind it.

This one was different. It wore Warden armour, yes, but it looked much tougher. The armour itself was black enamelled veridium, with the Griffon of the Wardens upon its chest.

Its owner was even more impressive. A woman’s corpse, clearly rotted since its owner lost the use of it. Its face matched the portrait above the fireplace, behind the desk.

Sophia Dryden, in the flesh, or what was left of it.

“Step no further, elf, this one would speak with you,” a voice rang around the room. The same voice they had heard throughout the castle.

“What are you?” Leliana gasped behind her. Alistair stepped forward, taking his place as her shield as the rest of the group subtly took battle positions.

“This one is Dryden. Commander! SOPHIA! All these things.” It laughed a terrible sound that shook the dust from the ceiling.

“Grandmother?” Levi whimpered from the back, hiding beside Zevran.

“You have slain many of my ilk,” Sophia grumbled, the sound reverberating around the room, shaking the portraits and rattling their armour. “But this one would propose a deal.”

“Levi, my friend, I am afraid your grandmother’s possessed,” Alistair laughed.

“Either that or she’s let herself go,” Levi replied.

Lyla slowly scanned the room. At least four or five bodies lay around the chamber, and it was a good bet that they would rise if the demon commanded it. Six demons against the ten of her clan.

She edged closer to one of the corpses, as slowly and subtly as she could. It was like hunting in the forest, only a lot more dangerous.

“What is that one doing?” The demon roared.

“You’re a demon, no?” Lyla asked, keeping her voice level as she stood in front of the corpse. “Possessing a Warden’s body? We may not have been alive at the same time, lethallan, but Sophia Dryden was still a sister in arms to me. Die, Demon!” She roared.

Sophia screamed. The room went black for one long terrifying second before green flashes shot out of the demon commander and flew across the room, straight into the corpses.

Lyla spun, her axe already on a downward path and she struck. Straight into the corpse's neck, decapitating it quickly.

Chaos exploded around the room, and Lyla revelled in it. She felt more alive fighting than she did at any other time. There was nothing like nearly dying to remind you that you still lived.

She dived across the large desk, ignoring the rest of the corpses for her team, and slashed at Sophia.

The body moved faster than she could ever have imagined, ducked below the attack and grabbed a sword and shield off the floor.

“Elgar, you use my brothers and sisters weapons. I will make this as painful as I can,” she screamed. She needed the monster to know why it had to die. Why it was an insult to all she now stood for.

Sophia Dryden had been a Warden. That stood for something. ‘In death, sacrifice’ was part of their saying, this was no real sacrifice.

She swung low, trying to hook the creatures legs, but it dodged, and struck back, hitting her square in the face with her shield.

Red filled her vision yet again as pain erupted behind her eyes. Her nose exploded with blood, she could taste it as she rose to her feet.

“Ma halam, emma shem’nan!” Her voice was a rough, guttural thing as she screamed her insult. The rest of the room disappeared as she let herself get lost in the bloodlust.

In the far distance, she heard Leliana scream, but it was silenced by the beating of her heart. The blood rushed around her mind, pushing her forward with only one thought ‘kill’.

She rolled, getting behind the corpse before it could turn. A roar, from her perhaps but she couldn’t tell, all she was paying attention to was her axe, and how it was arcing directly to Sophia’s neck.

The demon spun like a hurricane and grabbed her axe by the handle. A fist shot out as a shield hit the ground, followed quickly by Lyla.

“Foolish, elf, no wonder humans see you as a lesser race,” the demon taunted, throwing the axe away as it rose its sword. “You lose focus on the world around you so quickly.”

“So do you, bitch,” Lyla laughed.

Shale’s fist drove into the demon’s head. The demon’s head drove into the wall, its body hit the floor soon after, after a few uneasy steps.

“It can thank me whenever it wishes,” Shale said.

“Ma serannas, Shale,” she muttered. The world began to spin, then went dark.

**-FTDTD-**

“Foolish girl,” Wynne muttered to Neria. The young elf saw her step past and toward their fallen leader.

She hung back, watching as the expert healer went to work.

The group rushed around Lyla, worrying together as blue streams shot from Wynne’s hands and staff.

“She’ll be ok, the little fool, but it will be a while till she wakes up,” Wynne eventually said. Standing beside Leliana as she let out a relieved sob. “Alistair, what do you want us to do?”

“What? Why are you asking me?” He stepped back, arms by his side.

“Because you are the only conscious warden, young man,” she said in a tone that could freeze rivers.

“Err, yes of course,” Alistair grumbled. “I suppose, look around the room?”

“I’d also suggest exploring that other doorway out there, child. There is still a tear in the veil somewhere that needs sealing,” Wynne muttered.

“I was getting to that! Neria, Sten, and Zevran come with me. Rest of you look around her for anything that could help,” Alistair ordered. He looked back at Wynne, “how was that?”

“Very good, Alistair.”

He smiled, then beckoned Neria and the rest to follow.

“Walk slowly, my dear Warden,” Zevran lilted. “I’m enjoying the view.”

Neria giggled an embarrassing snort as Alistair shot him a glare, then flushed.

“Just follow me, please.”

“I’d follow that arse anyway,” Zevran stage whispered to her.

She burst into hysterics, holding her sides as Alistair groaned.

“Enough,” Sten growled. “Let us be done with this place so I can be done with this idiocy.”

“Finally!” Alistair threw his arms up into the air. “Someone is talking sense! Can we go?”

“You’re in charge, darling,” Zevran winked.

Alistair sobbed and walked ahead. The small group quickly caught up.

Neria burst forward, matching the pace of Alistair quickly, she gave him a quick smile and delighted at the hint of a blush that hit his nose. Creators, he was cute.

“My love, don’t you fall for him yet,” Enamour crooned in her head. She shook it quickly, violently, but the demon just laughed. “Don’t you forget about our plan, darling. We can’t allow your silly little heart betray us.”

“Shut up!” Neria shouted, then clasped a hand to her mouth.

Alistair stared at her. She smiled, placed a hand on his arm and giggled. The Warden blushed and she walked ahead.

Men were easy to distract, Enamour had taught her that much, and the demon was right, as loath as Neria was to admit it. She needed to stay steely and cold. If she could.

She opened the door to the outside, bracing herself as the wall of cold wind flew over her and hit the group behind. A quick mutter and she was warm again, another useful thing about being a mage.

She stepped out onto a lone bridge. The storm had picked up since they had arrived, and the tingle on the edge of her skin told her it was the veils fault. Something had broken it utterly. She had hoped it was the demon they had just killed but if that had been the case, it would be fixed now.

Whatever the answer, it lay just ahead.

The storm was just clear enough to allow her to see the other side, a large tower. Ridiculously large in fact. The snow battered against battered stonework, gathered upon the beaten tiled canopy roof, and lay restlessly in front of the door.

She smiled, the wind and cold didn’t bother her, this was practically another day in the forest for her. Or more likely another day in the mage tower library.

A buzzing noise stopped her dead. One foot in the air, she turned and waved to the rest to wait.

There was something here, something unseen yet watching them. Or at least waiting for them.

She took a deep breath, and reached into her staff, sent all her energy into it. Her hair stood on end as she sent the spell out exploring, a beautiful green globe that slowly scanned the floor before her. It bobbed and weaved as it hovered slowly above the uneven cobbles.

It suddenly stopped, and screeched. Then it dropped and popped. A green liquid revealed a small trap on the floor in front of them.

“Don’t everybody thank me at once,” Neria muttered. “Zev, can you disarm it?”

“But of course, gorgeous,” he crooned. “For you, I’ll do anything.”

He skipped past, literally skipped, and crouched beside the trap, and pulled his lockpicks out of his sleeve. “Are you ready to watch a master at work? Try not to swoon immediately, dear, I can’t catch you from here.”

She sighed, the elf was incorrigible. It was funny when it was someone else his attention was on.

The trap clicked. Neria flinched but Zevran stood victorious. “A kiss for the champion?” He asked.

“Sure,” She grinned, “Sten?”

Zevran backed away as the Qunari’s glare hit him and Neria burst into giggles again.

“Alistair, would you care to lead the way?” She gently asked.

He smiled at her, grateful for her attention, and stepped past her. His gauntleted hand opened the door, and she heard him sigh as the warmth hit them.

“Why is it warm in here?” She asked. The group shrugged and unsheathed their weapons.

The rest of the castle had been freezing, unoccupied for generations, yet here, in this tower, fires were lit.

There was no dust on the walls. No destroyed portraits. Nothing out of the ordinary. Which was terrifying?

Someone, or something was living here.


	56. Moving On

Chapter 56 – Moving on

The stone walls beat with the pulse of the tower as Neria entered. The walls seemed to come closer as she made her first step. She could practically taste magic on the air, and it made her shiver right down to her core.

Something or someone, powerful was here, more powerful than anyone she had ever met.

A sticky residue formed in the corners of the room, collecting in the strangest pools and clinging to the furniture.

A single table sat across from them, beside an ancient oak door. Upon it, two flasks filled with a strange red liquid and a rotting book.

"I'm sure you'll be surprised to know this isn't the most disgusting room I've ever been in," Zevran laughed. "It is close though."

"What was the worst?" Alistair hesitated.

"There is this brothel in Antiva City, filled with more pleasures than you could ever want for, my darling Alistair," Zevran crooned, leaning into Alistair as he spoke.

The warden jumped away, "In fact, I'd rather not know!"

"Parshaara!" Sten grunted, stepping past them, to stand in the corner of the room as they chatted.

The assassin bent over laughing, but Neria ignored them, the flasks sang to her. She could hear their voices as she looked upon them, dampening the demon in her mind as it tried to warn her away from it.

She grabbed for one, and a symphony erupted in her mind, music more beautiful than the forests of her people played for her and begged her to drink one.

The human and elf argued and teased each other behind her, Sten grumbled and moaned, but the music drowned them all out, a song more enthralling than the Archdemon called her.

She ripped the cork out the top and drank with a thirst of a parched woman. It tasted like ash and burnt her throat.

She screamed or at least tried to.

The floor rushed up to meet her as she fell to her knees and sobbed.

Her blood was on fire, her insides turned to magma.

"What have you done?" Enamour whispered in her mind, but the symphony still drowned her out.

A hand grabbed her arm, but Neria ignored it. She could feel the beat of her heart like a dagger in her chest. In and out, in and out, in and out. It stabbed her, and she roared.

She grabbed at the body beside her, Zevran, taking a knife from his boot and slicing it across the palm of her hand. She needed to get the fire out of her.

She chanted a spell she didn't recognise but had come to her as she rose to her feet. Her blood shot from her, spraying the table and burning it to ash.

"What the fuck," Zevran whispered, stepping back from her.

"Blood magic," Alistair gasped.

"bas saarebas" Sten growled.

"Foolish girl," Enamour cursed.

"halam sahlin!" She shouted. She had learnt more of the words of her people from Lyla as they travelled, they fit her mouth better than the common tongue ever had. "Do not judge me, friends. We need every single advantage we can get against the darkspawn."

She shivered but refused to let it show. This was a step she had not wanted to take. Blood magic was against all the laws of the shemlen kingdoms. Her people had no trouble with it, but it wasn't her people that taught her magic. Deep down, she was scared.

Blood magic had ruined her life once before, in the tower, but now she was in charge. She could control it and perhaps rule it.

"Neria, what have you done?" Alistair said.

"Grown stronger, lethallin, grown stronger." She smiled back at him, ignoring the self-doubt and pain she felt in her body.

The cut on her hand had healed itself, leaving an ugly scar, she would need to cover it before leaving the castle. Her clan wouldn't attack her for her choices, but those out in the world were just looking for an excuse to attack an elf, or a mage, or a woman, and this was the perfect one.

Sten drew his sword and marched at her, "She is too dangerous to live." He grunted.

"No!" Alistair shouted, standing in front of the Qunari. "She is our shield sister, Sten, we can't. Lyla will never forgive us."

"Tal," Sten growled, lowering his weapon a smidge. "But if she makes one more false step, I will end her."

Alistair stared at him, matching the giant's gaze. They stood in silence whilst Neria panted and caught her breath.

"We must move on, yes?" Zevran finally found his tongue.

"Aye," Alistair stared her down. "We must. Follow me."

There was a lone voice beyond the entrance room, muttering strange calculations to itself. An old man, or at least something that sounded that way, was ahead.

Neria steeled herself, this would not go well, she knew. The owner of this voice must have been the cause of the rift in the veil. The reason for all of this nightmare.

She gulped, ignoring the acid that seemed to flow around her body and stepped towards the door.

 **-FTDTD-**  
**OoOoO**  
 **-FTDTD-**

She awoke with familiar arms around her. Lyla lay still, revelling in her lover's arms for a while. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but the bard's scent was unique to her, it smelt more like home than the forest.

She heard someone gasp, and her eyes shot open.

Neria limped into view, behind her Zevran was held up by a bloody pale Alistair.

"What happened?" She demanded as she rose to her feet, swaying as the world span, pushing Leliana's hands off her, and ignoring the bard's shock. She nodded to Wynne, telling her silently to get to work on them. Something big had happened, her clan was hurt.

"Ir abelas, hahren," Neria muttered. "It's over, but I don't know at what cost."

"Blood magic," Alistair spat angrily. "She used blood magic."

"She saved us, Alistair," Zevran grunted. The Templar put him down, resting him on the floor as Wynne got to work. "Whatever she is, she's a hero."

"What happened?" Lyla growled, more steady on her feet now as she took a step towards her first.

"An ancient mage caused the rift, the same one who fought with Dryden all those years ago," Neria stuttered, fear splashed across her eyes as she withstood Lyla's fury. "He had been experimenting on people, hahren, elvhen and shemlen alike. Infecting them with darkspawn taint and watching.

"Most of his notes were nonsense, Creators, what I understood though, turned me ill. The shemlen attacked us when I revealed his experiments to the clan." She faltered, turning back to try and meet Alistair's eyes but he looked at the floor.

"The mage took control of us. My Templar training was not enough. I failed," He spat. "Zevran's injuries are on me. I have to live with that."

"Enough, falon," Neria crooned. "We talked about this. You fought him, you hesitated enough for Zevran to move."

"Not enough to save you," he whispered miserably.

"I used blood magic, snatched his control back and boiled his blood in his veins," She sighed. "Ir abelas, my clan, ir abelas, keeper."

"tel'abelas, da'len," Lyla held Neria's shoulder. "You saved the clan, you acted as a first should. Ir solas, ir sulahn'nehn."

Wynne muttered to herself as she looked upon Alistair, anger barely hidden in her mask but she kept her thoughts to herself, for once. A small chant, a wave of her staff, and the man was healed. His memories were the only thing that pained him.

"The rift is healed. I closed it before we came back, keeper," Neria grunted. "May we rest a while before moving on? I am more than a bit worn out."

"Very well, lethallan, we will rest the night, then carry on to Haven in the morning," Lyla smiled warmly at her first, then turned away from the group, to her Leliana in the corner.

The bard had stepped back, watching Lyla as she talked, and a large smile had emerged on her face.

"I love you," she said as Lyla met her eyes. "Can we find somewhere private to sleep tonight, mon amour? I long to have my arms around you."

Lyla felt her face warm and as Leliana laughed the tips of her ears grew hot. "Vhenan!" she whispered as she fell into the woman's embrace. "You're embarrassing me in front of the clan…"

"I know, my darling, that's the point."

"You're terrible!" She giggled, resting her head on the bard's chest.

"You love it." Leliana laughed, stroking the elf's hair.

"Oh, Creators, why?" Lyla lamented, "Why did I fall for such a cruel shemlen?"

"It was the Maker's plan, Lyla," Leliana laughed as the elf slapped her playfully.

**-FTDTD-**   
**OoOoO**   
**-FTDTD-**

It was another cold morning when they left Soldier's Peak. Lyla's breath clouded in front of her as she turned back for one last look at the ancient Warden Castle.

She had left Levi in charge of the fort, leaving him enough supplies to last until his family could arrive.

The man was an expert merchant, his family had fallen into it after their ancestor's mistake. With knowledge on how to get the materials needed to fix up the ruined castle, and enough favours to call in to keep it cheap enough to be worthwhile.

Levi was to be castellan when it was completed, looking after the castle whilst the Wardens were away. He was proud and eager to make up for his family's disgrace, a fact that Lyla gladly exploited.

He was bringing his brother's family and his own. Enough people to maintain and clean the castle until it was the bright point of the Ferelden Wardens once again. And, Levi's brother, Mikhael was an accomplished blacksmith, one of the best in Thedas if his brother was to be believed.

The castle was in good hands.

It would be a long, cold journey to Haven, involving following the North Road west, past Orzammar then south. It was going to be difficult with winter coming, but if they made fast time they could arrive at Redcliffe with the cure in time to winter there.

Hopefully, they would have the creator's own luck, for once.

 **-FTDTD-**  
**OoOoO**  
 **-FTDTD-**

The North Road could be a lonely place for a lone adventurer making their way in the world. From the time Clan Mahariel left Soldier's Peak, they had not seen another soul.

They had made it almost half way to Lake Calanhad and today had decided to rest. The group was still mostly worn out from the battles. Leliana had convinced the elf that it was good for morale, and the forests nearby did a lot to sway her.

She longed to be in the trees again. The land of man was efficient and easy to manoeuvre through, but it wasn't her world. Never really would be.

The trees called to her, as she imagined it called to all elvhen. She wished to be among them, climbing to their peaks and staring out at the world as only they could.

It was her paradise or at least paradise away from Leliana. The bard had swiftly become her calming rock, her anchor to the world whenever things grew hard. She loved her Leliana more than she ever believed possible, and for once that wasn't terrifying.

She wasn't scared anymore, not of living at any rate. She wanted to survive this blight, this war, this anger and she wanted to move on, eventually. Leliana would be her life, she knew that, Leliana knew it, but right now she needed her anger. It fuelled her war effort, and the Archdemon should tremble.

The clan had stayed by the roadside, electing to make camp in the open so as to see any threats coming easily, but Lyla needed to be in the trees.

Leliana had joined her, naturally, and together they set up their tent beside a large oak. Similar to the ones in the Brecilian Forest. It was as close to perfect as it could be.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan," Lyla whispered as they lay beside it. Alone apart from Revas, leliana wasted no time in holding her woman close and playing with the elf's braided hair.

"I love you too, silly thing," Leliana laughed, that golden sound that sent shivers down Lyla's spine, set her heart fluttering.

Leliana poked her, giggling as Lyla squirmed away.

The elf jumped to her feet, smirking. "You'll regret that, dearest. Catch me if you can!" then she was off.

She darted around the first tree, rolled under a low branch then jumped to grab another. Quickly she climbed, faster than she had since she was a child, until she was looking right upon Leliana's gorgeous head.

Movement from towards the camp stole her attention for a moment, Alistair's shining armour glinting as he came to find them. Lyla wasn't coming down until Leliana gave up.

More rustling to the north, away from her people. Coming towards her people.

She jumped to the next tree, searching for a closer look when she heard it. A short, feminine scream, followed by masculine shouts.

She was quicker coming down the tree.

"Aha!" Leliana shouted as Lyla landed beside her. "I found…" her face dropped as she met Lyla's eyes. "What is it?"

"Get the weapons, quickly, vhenan, I'll meet you back here with Alistair," Lyla growled. "There's a woman in trouble to the north."

Leliana nodded and sprinted back in the direction of their tent, Lyla ran a slightly different route. Whistling as she ran, Revas caught up to her almost immediately.

Alistair's shining suit of armour was not designed for subterfuge and for once Lyla was glad.

"Felas, follow me, I need your sword," she shouted as he spotted her. She turned and ran, glancing back to ensure the human followed her, and he did. "A woman is in trouble, I heard men after her."

"Crap," he panted. "There's always something in this fucking country isn't there? Why can't we ever camp at a lovely friendly village?"

"Haven could be friendly, lethallin!" she laughed.

"Oh yes definitely. Welcome to our secret village! Have some wine and bread!" He joked as they stopped in the clearing.

Leliana arrived soon after, throwing the axe and sword that Lyla wore as she got close enough.

"Ma serannas, vhenan," She smiled before returning her face to the rage fuelled scowl. "Follow me."

She didn't wait for their affirmative. Instead, she sprinted off towards where the scream had come from. She could hear shouting now, insults she didn't recognise but understood the hatred behind them.

A Mabari was howling, and Revas added his voice to it, sending what little support he could.

Lyla jumped a log and arrived in a small clearing. Her group was quickly behind her and their faces dropped as fast as Lyla's.

"I've got you now, freak!" A man screamed, raising a rusty axe above his head. He stood above a tall looking woman, who lay bleeding on the floor.

A Mabari hound stood growling at him, standing defiant next to what Lyla presumed was its master.

"Halam sahlin!" she screamed, sprinting into the clearing. The man ignored her threat, swinging his axe down as Lyla reached him. Her axe was stronger, bouncing his rusty thing off as he fell backwards. "I said this ends now, shem."

An arrow flew past her head, towards a large group of men standing warily back away. It flew above their head, a warning shot but enough to scatter them.

"He's a freak!" The man screamed as Lyla stalked upon him. "Pretending to be a woman."

"I don't care for your reasons, shemlen, you attacked this woman, and would have killed her if not for me," Lyla roared. "Make peace with your god, shem."

The man's pants darkened as she rose her axe. She laughed as she swung it down, splitting his head in two.

"You're safe now, my Lady," Leliana softly spoke from behind her. "We have food and water back at our camp."

"What did he mean?" Alistair wondered aloud. Regret plastered across his face as the poor woman's face flushed red. "It doesn't matter! You're safe, that's all that matters."

"No," She spoke. Her voice was a low melodic one as she stood to her full height. "It will be good to finally tell someone, I hope.

"I was born male, a horrible fact that I hate but hating something doesn't make it less real," the woman sighed, leaning down to stroke her Mabari's soft fur. "I was the second child of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland. My name is Natalie Cousland."

"I have met women like you before, my friend," Leliana smiled warmly. "It is delightful to meet you."

"Cousland? My lady, I am so sorry," Alistair sighed. "I heard about what happened at your castle, you were presumed dead. Your parents?"

"Gone. Killed by the treachery of that bastard Howe," Natalie spat. "But that is my history. Who can I thank for my rescue?"

"Andaran atish'an, Natalie Cousland," Lyla smiled. She disliked shemlen nobility, but her prejudice would do her no good in the human world. A fact that she was slow to learn. "I am Lyla Mahariel, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, or at least the closest we have. This is Alistair, my second in command."

She stepped into Leliana, letting the bard wrap an arm around her waist. "This is my heart, Leliana. Revas seems to have introduced himself to your hound already."

"Welcome to the last Grey Wardens of Ferelden, Natalie," Leliana smiled. "We are gathering forces to fight the blight. I'm sure we would be honoured to have you join us. Loghain is our enemy, and from what I've heard a Teyrn Howe is his second."

"Revenge then," Natalie smiled. "Help me kill that weasel and I'll gladly fight the Archdemon for you."

"Come along then, my Lady," Alistair smiled. "We should introduce you to the rest of our ragtag gang. You'll just love Morrigan, I know it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back! Sorry for such a long break again. I hope it doesn't happen anymore. I've got Scarlet Arachnid to thank for getting me back into this. She is the best partner I could hope for and constantly helps me write at my best.
> 
> Translations
> 
> Qunlat
> 
> Parsaara – Enough
> 
> Bas saarabas – a non Qunari mage
> 
> Tal - True
> 
> Elvish
> 
> Halam sahlin – This ends now!
> 
> Shemlen – quick child, insult for human.
> 
> Lethallin/Lethallan – close friend
> 
> Ir abelas – I'm sorry
> 
> Hahren - elder
> 
> Elvhen – true elves
> 
> Falon – friend
> 
> Tel'abelas – Not sorry
> 
> Da'len – child
> 
> Ir solas – I am proud
> 
> Ir sulahn'nehn - I am happy
> 
> Vhenan – Heart
> 
> Ar lath ma – I love you
> 
> Felas – Slow. Long-time established nickname of Alistair
> 
> Andaran Atish'an – formal greeting


	57. Acceptance, and Warmth

Natalie stumbled as they cleared the forest. Her heartbeat thumped in her ears as her saviours escorted her to their group. Her group now.

Lissa enjoyed the company of another Mabari, especially one as strong as Revas. The hound looked to be made entirely of muscle and had a rage behind his eyes that matched only his owner.

The elf was strange. Fiercely aggressive against her enemies it seemed but it switched off as soon as she was near Leliana, the woman Natalie assumed was her lover.

She seemed nice enough if not a little dangerous. But compared to the stories she had heard of the Dalish, Lyla appeared to be sent from the Maker himself, or the elf's foreign gods.

She had seen the rage flow off her, radiating away from her like light shining from behind an eclipsing moon. A righteous fury like all of Thedas has never seen. It was awe inspiring.

Yet terrifying in its own right.

Lyla was nice to talk to, friendly enough for a race that hates her own, but when she saw an enemy? That all changed. Natalie was grateful that she was being rescued by the elf, not hunted.

"My Lady?" The other warden piped up behind her, disturbing her thoughts.

"Alistair, right?" The man nodded, so Natalie continued, "please, for the love of the Maker himself, call me Natalie. We're friends now, no? Friends don't use titles where I come from."

"Of course, my- I mean, Natalie," He smiled, she could hear it in his voice and didn't want to turn to look at him. He was too close. She hadn't been able to shave yet today, he would be able to see that monstrous stubble on her face.

Maker's breath, she was horrendous. A man in disguise and nothing more.

Lissa barked, nipping at her fingers and staring into her eye's as she looked down at the dog. She could practically see the dog's mind chastising her.

Enough! She was a woman. Fuck what those monsters in the village said.

Alistair's voice was still droning on in the background, a quieter noise than her own self-hatred. "You'll like them, I'm sure." He finished, looking expectantly at her.

"I'm sure I will too," she laughed. She rose a hand to stroke her chin and cringed. She needed to shave. "Is there someone I can erm… answer the call of nature?"

Alistair blushed, and his eyes dropped to the ground. "There're some bushes nearby, I'm sure that would do."

"Alistair!" The Orlesian woman gasped. Leliana was her name. Lovely eyes, and hair, and completely off limits. "Don't bother her! You and Lyla go back to the camp, I'll escort the lovely Lady Cousland back when we're good and ready. It's been far too long since I had a member of Nobility to chat with."

Natalie smiled as politely as she could.

"Thank the Maker they've gone," Leliana giggled. "Don't get me wrong, I love Lyla as much as the Maker himself, but I imagine it must have been a bit crowding for you, non?"

"A little bit, you're right," she laughed, watching as the warriors left. "But they do seem very sweet. Your group must be good people."

They walked together for a time, finding some sheltered bushes for Natalie to get the privacy she deserved.

"This may be out of place, Natalie," Leliana stammered after she was relieved. "But I have known women like you before, it's not as unusual as you may have been led to believe." She sighed, eyes meeting Natalie's before darting to the floor. "I don't know your life nor your story, Natalie, but if it's similar to those I've heard before then, I'd like to help you. I don't know how much experience you have with your femininity, but I'm always here for advice."

The Noblewoman's eye's burnt as tears threatened to burst through, she looked at the floor then towards Leliana and smiled, tears finally escaping from their prison. "Thank you, Leliana. Thank you so much."

**-FTDTD-**

**OoOoO**

**-FTDTD-**

Lyla sat amongst her clan, sitting alone atop a stump. The rest of the group was busy working, cutting firewood, cooking food or any little job that needed doing, Alistair's shirt needed stitching for example, but Lyla was uncharacteristically nervous.

This new woman was a noble, pure noble, the type that hated Dalish and actively hunted them off their land. Her anger was usually under control now, but this could be a problem that she hadn't seen coming. And her gender status was complicated. She said she was a woman, and that was enough for Lyla, and hopefully the rest of the group would see it that way, but the world was a hostile place to anyone who wasn't the majority. She had felt it herself as a lesbian, this must be even harder to survive.

The question was, would she side with her clan or with the new noble if any issues arose? A keeper protected the clan and held its knowledge, but as a Grey Warden, and as a good person, she needed to protect the innocent. And Natalie seemed innocent enough.

Mythal'enaste, she was worrying about a situation that may not even occur.

"Lyla?" Alistair spoke up, disturbing her from the war in her mind. "Shall we tell the others of Natalie's arrival to our group?"

"Aye," She grunted as she rose. "We best warn them of a newcomer."

She walked to the centre of the camp and cleared her throat. "Attention, lethallin," She shouted.

The group turned as one, all staring at her in a circle from where they were working. "Yes, Hahren?" Neria replied for them.

"We will have a new clan mate. We saved her from an angry mob, a noble woman. Natalie Cousland she said her name was," She started pacing as she spoke. Revas barked along, chatting in response to her. "Her family was attacked by Loghain's first, and I promised her revenge in exchange for helping her. Treat her as family, friends, she is one of our clan now."

Leliana and Natalie entered the clearing as her last sentence hit the wind, carrying its way over to the pair and her lover beamed in her direction as Natalie blushed. "Well said, mon amour."

"We'll make camp here tonight if you hadn't already assumed as such. In the morning we will be marching for this village Haven, we have no time to waste. The longer we take now, the more likely the Arl will perish. Leli and I will take first watch. Someone set up a tent for our new sister."

**-FTDTD-**

**OoOoO**

**-FTDTD-**

The south-west mountains of Ferelden were always cold, but with winter around the corner, it was as cold as cold gets. Lyla was glad she was not wearing her typical Dalish huntress outfit, that left little to the imagination and even less to protecting from the heat. The armour she wore now was gorgeous and warm.

The rest of the group weren't as lucky but fortunately travelling salesmen, and Lyla's hunting got them plenty of wolf pelts to wear and use as blankets at night. It was cold but manageable. The sooner they got the ashes and left, the better.

Natalie had been an excellent addition to the group. Aside from a little difficulty adjusting to life on the road, and the diet that comes with it, she was perfect. And, Lyla had not had to come between anyone and the Noble. She had come out when she joined them in that clearing weeks ago, and everyone accepted it, Sten going as far to calling her "Aqun-athlok."

She was good with daggers and had made herself useful fighting off the few bandits stupid enough to try and attack them on the road. Very few were that idiotic though.

They were less than a day from where Haven was meant to be now, and as they took a quick break, Lyla searched out for Morrigan.

"Lethallan," She murmured as she approached the witch. "I need you to scout ahead, you can fly high above the village, find it and report what we can expect. If what happened to Alistair and the others in Denerim is any indication, I am not expecting a warm welcome."

"Very well, Lyla," Morrigan muttered. "'tis of no difference to me if I see them with raven or human eyes. I must ask, you have not forgotten about your promise to help me rid me of my Mother?"

"Of course not, lethallan," she replied. "I will go there whilst we winter at Redcliffe. It isn't too far from that castle."

"My thanks," The witch responded curtly. She stood, grabbed her staff and with some whispered words Lyla could not understand, a bright light surrounded Morrigan, and suddenly a raven was in her place. A squawk, then she was gone.

The elf stood there watching her fly away for a moment then walked to meet Leliana.

The bard was waiting with the rest of the group, talking about something or other and as Lyla approached she heard the back end of it. "She thought she had been poisoned! Silly girl didn't know she was drunk!"

"It is against Dalish rules, vhenan," Lyla blushed as she stammered. Leliana had been telling a story about her. "You're lucky I didn't fight you for that."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare, Lyla," Leliana giggled. The Bard stepped forward, fists up in a defensive manoeuvre. "The great Tempest Lyla Mahariel against little old me. You wouldn't dare, my love."

Lyla darted in towards her lover, catching her around the stomach before Leliana could react. "You're right, ma vhenan," She laughed as Leliana relaxed in her arms. "I would never." A quick kiss on her head and she let Leliana go free.

They could relax for a moment. Once Morrigan was back, it was back into the fire for them.


	58. The Scent of Secrecy

 

Flying through the air was always liberating. The world seemed so small from so high up, all the problems of the blight were non-existent. All the villages that had been destroyed, ravaged, corrupted were gone.

But as much as Morrigan wanted to live free from her responsibilities, she had made a promise to Lyla, and she had to help. It was her world the blight would destroy as well.

The village was quiet from above, no one walked amongst the small streets, and even with her limited village knowledge, she knew this was strange.

Flying close, she shot past an empty shop, an empty tavern, and an empty blacksmith. If anyone was here, they weren't at work.

Dozens of houses were set back, away from the small market square, but where there should have been the noise of families arguing or children playing, there was only silence.

The low beating of a drum came from the mountain on the north side of the village. Carved into the mountain face was a large cave entrance, decorated with two tall stone pillars which held up a large ornament and a statue of a figure that even she recognised. Andraste.

Chanting and beating drums were heard within and outside was the first sign of life. A lone young man staring into space. She landed near him, and his eyes shot to her.

"Intruder!" He screamed, running into the cave.

She took off, not wanting to remain with the strange boy. He had seen through her disguise, something very strange was going on here.

**OoOoO**

**-FTDTD-**

**OoOoO**

"'tis a strange village," Morrigan finished her report, and Lyla nodded.

"All shems are strange, lethallan," Lyla smirked. "We will adapt and persevere."

Morrigan laughed and leant upon her staff. "'tis apparent they will be expecting us now, Lyla, for that I make my apologies. 'twould seem I am more suited to fighting than spying after all."

"We will be ready for them as well," Lyla grunted. "Everyone, here now."

The group surrounded her, staring at her, waiting for her to speak. "I want Alistair and Sten with me up front. They may know we are coming. Natalie, Leli, and Zev, you three scout ahead I want you to discover their secret but sneak around if we are attacked. I want to flank them. Shale, you protect the mages, I am trusting their lives to you. First, Wynne, Morrigan, you do what you do best.

"We have fought worse than this before, clan, this is going to be easy. With me," Lyla smirked.

Her clan was strong, a small group of villagers could never stop them.

She set off, knowing without looking that the clan was a well-rehearsed team now, and they would fall in line as requested. Except for Leliana who she knew would pop up beside her before too long.

"Miss me, my love?" Leliana crooned in her large ear. A hand slipped into Lyla's and together they marched onward in silence.

Soon though, the paradise was broken, and Lyla heard a small shout ahead, barely audible. Se couldn't make out the words, but the tone was panicked, and that was enough to set her on edge.

"Get into line," she whispered to Leliana.

Drawing her weapons, she strode forward, Sten and Alistair taking her left and right side respectively.

A few hundred yards and they were at a stone wall, with a large wooden gate before it. Two men stood in front, staring at them as they leant upon their spears.

"Greetings, shemlen," Lyla called out.

"What are you doing in Haven?" One answered.

"There is nothing for you here," the other spat out.

"Looks like we have found Haven after all then, felas," Lyla smirked as Alistair smiled at her.

"I should never have doubted your map reading skills, Lyla. I just never expected an elf to be able to read," he laughed.

"If I didn't need you, lethallin, I would have killed you for that," She shot back. Laughing as her brother-in-arms cringed at her threat. "Oh don't worr-"

"What do you want?" The left guard shouted.

"How rude was that?" Lyla gasped as she turned to the rest of her group. As she had hoped, the stealthier people in her group had vanished. "I swear to the creators, if we were talking to Elvhen, they would have let me finish my sentence." Lyla turned back to the guards. "Look, shem, I'm here for the… What was it called again, Alistair?"

"The sacred ashes of Andraste," he answered.

"Yeah that thing," She laughed as she stepped closer to the guards. "I don't really believe in all that rubbish myself, but apparently we need it, so let us in."

"They are just a legend, I'd let you ask Revered Father Eirik himself, but he is currently ministering the village and cannot be disturbed."

"Oh well," She sighed dramatically. "We need food, can we at least come in to get supplies?"

"Very well, you may trade if you wish. But you must leave soon after." The guard grunted, stepping out of the way and banging on the gate.

It slowly creaked open, and the party stepped in.

"They are hiding something," Alistair whispered as they stepped through.

"Of course they are, fool," Morrigan piped up. "Have the dogs been teaching you?"

"What? No. Shut up," He stuttered.

"Very articulate, Alistair."

"Enough," Lyla grunted as they stopped in the small market. "Zev, Nat, and Leli are going to find something soon. We need to just be patient."

**OoOoO**

**-FTDTD-**

**OoOoO**

They had climbed over the wall just to the west of where the main group had entered. Natalie was useless, she felt, but with Leliana and Zevran's collective knowledge they pulled her up and over in no time at all.

Leliana led them, and Natalie was all right with that. Whilst she had been part of the group for a while now, it was evident to them all that Leliana was the second in command, despite Alistair and Neria's official titles.

And Leliana had been a bard, that led to a lot of knowledge of finding secrets, Natalie was glad to have such a good mentor.

Zevran was an assassin, he could sneak through the busiest city, kill, and be gone again before anyone knew. A talent he was putting to good use now as they crept through the village towards the first shack.

Leliana held a small mirror up as they crept under the open window, it was empty in the reflection of the glass and without a word, they hopped into the room.

It seemed like an ordinary common folk house. A small table, a small counter to prepare food and a bed. Nothing fancy, nothing out of place. Except for the blood-stained altar in the corner of the room of course.

They stepped towards it, nausea creeping in as Natalie recognised the smell of human blood. A smell she had too much history with.

"I was not expecting to find anything so unsettling," Leliana gasped as they stood before it.

"Blood magic?" Natalie whispered, "is that what this is?"

"Well it certainly isn't for food preparation, gorgeous," Zevran laughed.

"What are these people doing?" Leliana pondered. "let's check the next building."

They left the same way they had entered, and slowly crept to the next shack. It was the shop, and as Natalie peered round the corner into the market square, she saw the rest of their party joking around in the centre of the village. Lissa perked up and barked towards her, prompting Lyla to grab the dog and laugh loudly.

Leliana found a back door and set upon picking the lock as Natalie rounded the corner to them, squatting next to the pair as she waiting for the bard to finish.

Silently, the Orlesian pushed the door open, and the stench of rotting flesh hit them like a charging bronto.

A lone corpse was lying rotting the middle of the storeroom. Its armour seemed familiar to Natalie and when she saw the rusting, faded crest on the helm she knew it immediately. "This is one of Arl Eamon's men. I know the family well." She gasped.

"Who's there?" A voice from the main room screamed. "That is private! I'll kill you for this!"

The store keeper kicked open his own door, staring at them with more venom than Natalie had ever experienced.

Zevran stood, flicked his knife and the man fell. Hitting the floor with a quiet thud. But it was too late, the sounds from outside were of swords clashing and Elvish curses. They had been attacked.


	59. Haven

Lyla crouched down between the two dogs as she kept Lissa from chasing after her owner. The secret group had just broken into a nearby shop, searching for the secret that this village oh so terribly tried to hide.

The dogs barked, and Lyla stood to attention. "That is private! I'll kill you for this!" A man shouted from the shop.

The clan moved with practiced precision, encircling the mages as enemies appeared as roaches from the woodwork. Lyla roared as she drew her weapons, glaring at the nearest man.

"Vhenan!" She screamed, charging towards her rival. He wore the same chain mail armour of the guards outside, however instead of the spear they wielded, he was armed with a giant hammer.

Lyla screamed as she swung her axe towards him, moving inside his reach quicker than he could react. His neck was unprotected as she plunged the axe blade into it. Blood erupted onto her as she darted past him, moving towards the shop front without stopping for breath.

"Ma emma harel," she thundered as she kicked the door open.

"Oh, my hero," Zevran crooned as he stepped out past her, leaving a dead body and a bemused pair of women behind him. "However would I have survived without you?"

Lyla span on the spot, turning to look at the fight behind her.

Sten, Shale, and Alistair stood victorious over the bodies of a few armoured villagers. The bodies ranged from old women to young men, all colours and creeds yet all human.

"There's one of Eamon's knights here, love, dead. The villagers killed him, and others no doubt before we arrived. The shopkeep here took offence to us snooping," Leliana slipped a hand around Lyla's arm, pulling her back towards the group as she left the house. "Thank you for trying to save us anyway, my love."

"I was worried," Lyla stumbled.

"I could tell. I think you nearly set off an avalanche with your screaming, silly," the bard laughed.

They walked in silence for a moment, Lyla crumpled her face. "I couldn't do that, could I?"

"No, silly thing, no," Leliana giggled. "You're incredibly cute."

Lyla felt her ears heat up as warmth flushed from her cheeks to their tips.

"They came from up the hill, Lyla," Alistair called as she approached.

"They have a building in the mountain up there," Morrigan interjected. "A boy spotted me as I landed there. 'tis possible they have some magic among them."

"Thanks, both of you," Lyla answered. She kept walking through the group, marching up towards the hill as quick as possible. "Morrigan I want you in bear form at the back of the group as we enter. Protect our rear. The rest of you keep in the same formation as we entered in. Leliana, next to me."

They climbed the incline in silence, the only noise the clinking of their armour as the heavier of them moved. A shout ahead let the clan know they had been spotted and Lyla stopped still, waiting for the enemy to come to them.

It didn't take more than a moment before a group of crazed villagers piled out of the cave entrance ahead, sprinting down the hill towards them as the group stood ready.

A shot of lightning from the top of the hill just missed Lyla's head as a mage appeared from the cave, proving Morrigan's theory correct.

"Morrigan, take him out!" Lyla screamed as she ducked under a giant hammer that was swung at her. More villagers appeared, wearing the same chain armour as the rest and wielding a range of weapons but the clan held firm.

Neria chanted behind them and before too long, electricity crackled along their blade, shocking the enemy as they hit them, their metal armour conducting perfectly. It was a critical weakness and one that the clan was happy to exploit.

Her axe caught the arm of a younger woman, slicing it off as the enemy screeched in horror. Her sword met the woman's neck, and her suffering was over as quick as it started.

A familiar tip tapping began from behind her and then around her as Morrigan transformed into her spider form, clambering across the rock face to their side, and up the hill towards the mage.

A scream and then silene let Lyla know all she needed to about his fate as she continued fighting.

One bloody thump and a squeal, and it was over. Shale stood on the last corpse, almost looking smug. "Its fleshy body is no match for good stone."

Lyla smirked and carried on up the hill with haste.

"We are blessed," A voice echoed around as they got near the cave entrance. "Chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be Her guardians.

"This sacred duty is but ours alone to receive. Rejoice, my brothers and sisters, and prepare your heart to receive Her."

Lyla led the group in, holding her weapons ready in case of attack. The cave was large and open, decorated with strange banners of gold and orange, all with the same person's image on them. Andraste, the Human God. Furniture was scattered among the room, and a large altar was at the end of the chamber, with doors either side. Before that was a row of pews.

"Ah, I had heard of visitors in the village," the voice's owner said. He was an older man, grey in hair and beard, and wearing robes with the image of the human's god Andraste. In his left hand was a large, black staff, ornamented with a golden jewel. He leant slightly on it as he watched them enter. Before him, in a small circle was a group of young men and women, armed to the teeth and wearing the same armour as the rest of them. "I trust you have enjoyed yourself in Haven so far?"

"You killed the Knights of Redcliffe, shem. Don't try to fool me," Lyla spat.

"This, my brethren," The man looked at his flock before him, smirking. "Is why you don't invite strangers into your village. They just do not respect privacy. She and her 'friends' will tell others what they have seen her. They will bring war and ruin to Haven, and destroy Her will. You know what we must do, yes?"

"Kill her, Father Eirik!" The villagers spoke as one, rising in unison and turning with the practiced movement of a military drill.

"Correct, my children," Father Eirik smiled. "Letting Her be destroyed would be a greater sin than killing these foreigners."

His staff shone brightly as he stood back, stabbing it into the ground it with both hands in front of him. A white light simmered around the villagers, and they charged.

Lyla roared, stepping back as Alistair and Shale took the brunt of the attack. She darted between them, swinging her weapons as she ran. The electricity still crackled as she hit the first woman, but it just bounced off.

"He's protected them!" She screamed. "Get the old shem first!"

She parried an attack from a sword swipe and retaliated to no effect, her blows kept bouncing off.

The light began to grow green as Lyla heard Neria begin to chant. The elf had stopped moving, planting her staff into the ground to mirror Eirik. Her voice became two toned as she muttered her spell. Speaking in words of Elvish that Lyla only barely understood, Neria's eyes grew white as she looked upon them all. Leaves rose from the floor as weeds shot up, tangling into the feets of the enemies, and coiling up their legs.

Eirik's eyes grew wide, and he began to shout his own chant. The fire started to rain down from the roof, burning the plants off but ignoring their bodies. Fortunately, Wynne was ready to counteract him.

Wordlessly, she waved her staff, causing rain clouds to move upon the oncoming firestorm, extinguishing it before it properly began.

Neria grinned and chanted louder. Roots broke through the walls behind them, flying past the clan and wrapping themselves around the enemy, taking them into its dark body and absorbing them into itself.

The elf mage screamed, and a gargantuan root burst out from the ground under Eirik, squeezing him until finally he was gone.

She screamed once more, and the plants slowly began to retreat, leaving blood, dirt, and broken bodies in its wake.


	60. Freedom

"Mythal'enaste," Lyla gasped. "You seem to be stronger every day, da'len. Well done."

"Ma serannas," Neria sighed. She sunk to her knees as Lyla approached her, leaning on her hands as she rested.

"Everyone, search the room. They are hiding something, find it," Lyla grunted. The warden knelt beside her first and smiled as warm as she could. "Something is wrong isn't it, lethallan?"

"Don't let her know, my love," Enamour echoed around her brain. "She will stop our plans, you must realise that."

Neria looked up at her Hahren and tried to smile, but a dagger shot through her mind, causing Neria to grunt with agony as she collapsed onto the floor completely.

She tried to speak but the pain overtook her mind, Enamour stepped forward, and suddenly Neria was no longer in control. " _I am fine. Do not worry,"_ She heard herself say.

She screamed, but it merely bounced around her own skull, deafening herself as Lyla replied but Neria couldn't hear it over her own screeches.

She was trapped. Her own mind was her prison now. Enamour was playing her final move, and Neria would not lose. She couldn't dare to.

"NO!" She roared, hoping to break through the hold the demon had on her mind, but it was fruitless. Her body rose to its feet without her, and slowly, Neria found herself starting to slip.

She could give up? No one would blame her. Her body was no longer her own, she was a stranger in the world now. As much spirit as an elf, no?

Or, she could watch. That seemed preferable to her at the minute. She was always willing to learn, and now she was learning what it was like to be possessed. As horrific as that was, it was still better than not existing.

Barely.

"I am not leaving, seth'lin," She swore inside her own mind. Or was it Enamour's now? "This is my body, they will know you are not me!"

"Oh?" Enamour's voice boomed around her. "And what will they do then, my pet? Kill me. Kill us. You must pray they do not realise you are gone."

And she was right. If Enamour died, so did Neria. She had lost.

She was a fool.

**OoOoO**

**-FTDTD-**

**OoOoO**

Natalie walked around the edge of the room, inspecting all the brickwork at the outskirts. Usually, in old buildings like this, timber was used to shore up the walls, ensuring the mountain overhead stayed overhead. She was no expert, but there was something fishy about the way this was built.

It reminded her of the strange rooms in her own family home. Rooms in some buildings were built with something completely different, or would often be a much smaller size than one would expect from a structure of that magnitude.

"What is wrong, my beautiful friend?" Zevran inquired from her side. His arm hooked into hers, and he leant onto her arm as he looked up at her.

She shook him off.

"I was just thinking, Zevran, this reminds me of rooms in Castle Cousland," She began, stepped back from him as she spoke. "Often, the architects of these ancient castles, or temples as this may be, would build secret rooms. Ways in and out that only those who live there would know. I know it's unlikely, but something about this place makes me think it would be likely here."

"Si, you are right, Natalie," Zevran exclaimed. "I have used them myself from time to time. For assassinations of course… And escaping an angry wife or husband. Sometimes both."

He pulled her along, knocking on the wall in odd places. Hitting the third brick of every line, hoping for something to happen.

It didn't.

Natalie soon pulled herself away, leaving the elf to stare at the wall intently whilst she went to inspect other sides of the room.

She let her hand glide across the old bricks as she walked around the perimeter of the room. ENjoing the feeling of the mortar at her fingertips, in a strange way it reminded her of home. She used to love walking the walls of her castle at night. No one was around, and she could be herself without worrying that she would be spotted.

Life had been better when she was alone, but this new group, clan as Lyla called it, was nice. They saw her as her, and that was the most important thing she needed.

Her fingers traced the mortar seam, and suddenly she felt a click.

Scraping came from behind her, and by the time she turned an entrance had appeared in the wall.

"I'll go first," Lyla called out. "Well done, Natalie. Good find."

She smiled softly to herself as she felt her cheeks heat up and then followed the elf closely behind.

Lyla radiated confidence as Natalie followed her, the angry elf was always so sure of herself, and it helped Natalie keep calm as they crept into a small, dark and dusty crevice.

It was barely as long as it was tall, a tiny little area that they were incredibly lucky Natalie stumbled upon. Even more fortunate was the poor frail old man lying in a ball in the centre of the room.

Lyla stepped back, letting the images rush in towards him, Wynne first. They gathered him up, examining him with their magic before Wynne began to mumble some words and began spouting amber and white strands from her staff to cover him.

Before too long, he was standing before them, and shaking Lyla's hand vigorously.

"Thank the Maker you arrived!" He practically shouted, ignoring the grimace appearing on his saviour's face. "I thought you might have been one of them, here to finish me off."

"Andaran atish'an, shemlen," Lyla grumbled. "You are Brother Genitivi, I presume."

"You presume correctly, my dalish friend. Aneth ara!" He laughed, nearly pulling the woman's hand off as he continued to shake it.

Lyla scowled, and Leliana stepped in between them before the rage that was no doubt building up behind Lyla's eyes boiled over. "Nice to meet you, mon ami, I am Sister Leliana of the Lothering Chantry. Nice to see another child of the Maker." Leliana smiled warmly, bending her neck slightly as she bowed to the man.

"Leliana, this man still needs a lot of rest. My magic works well, but he is severely injured. I will not let him be overexcited," Wynne grunted.

"Rest? My dear woman, I cannot rest! The urn is just up this mountain, I can practically taste it I am so close." He spun on the spot turning to look at the elder mage. He suddenly collapsed as he stopped, hitting the floor with a grunt. "Ah, very well. Well if you find the Urn, promise me you'll return to Denerim to tell me all about it. I would so very much like to read all about it."

"But of course, mon ami, but how do you know that the urn is here?" Leliana quizzed.

"My research led me here, my girl. The temple lies within the shadow of this mountain, carved into it as you've seen. This cult here uses the caves to allow themselves a free movement. It's genius in a way, terrifying in another. But they are clever, oh so clever yes," he smirked. "I saw how they access their tunnels, though. The door to the rest of the temple is locked, you've seen it yes? And no matter how talented you may be at breaking down doors, this will no break.

Eirik! That was his name, he wears a special medallion, and I've seen how he uses it to open the door. Trust me, my friends, and I will help you reach our prize!"

"Very well," Lyla said. "One of you help him walk, if Wynne says he needs rest, I don't want him getting worse. Natalie, come with me to find this amulet please."

Natalie jumped as the elf said her name, she was still not used to being part of the group. She swiftly followed Lyla as she stalked out of the room, into the destruction that Neria's spell had wrought.

She looked around as they entered. Eirik's body still lay where it had been crushed, a disgusting pile of what used to be a body, and Natalie had to suppress the urge to gag.

"I know you're new to the group, lethallan," Lyla whispered as they bent before the remains. "I don't know how close you are to Neria, but I feel something has changed with her. She is acting differently. If this makes you uncomfortable, please say, but I need you to please keep an eye on her. You are new, and if you were staying close to her, it wouldn't be as suspicious as doing it myself."

"I…" Natalie stuttered. "You want me to spy on her? Lyla, I don't know if I'd be any good at that."

"Nonsense, lethallan," Lyla smiled across to her as she reached into the pile. Producing a large metal amulet from it. "You will do perfectly, I am sure."

"Ok," She found herself replying, "I'll help. I'll let you know if I see anything odd. Now can we step away from this disgusting thing."

"What this?" Lyla laughed as she gestured towards the remains. "You don't like? I'm amazed!" She giggled.

She stood as she laughed to herself, no doubt finding humour in some strange foreign thing that Natalie wouldn't really get. The Dalish were an odd breed really.

Lyla passed the amulet to her, wiping it on her armour before doing so. "lethallan, you talk to that man. More talk of your Maker and I swear to Elgar'nan himself, I'll puke."

Natalie nodded, looking at the intricate item in her hands. It was circular in design with strange bits jutting out at the sides and on the top, all making up the image of Andraste in a circle of fire. Honestly, it would have been one of the most gorgeous things she had seen, if it wasn't still covered in the remains of its last owner.

She gagged. Then she started towards the small room the rest of the group was exiting. Brother Genitivi perked up as he saw her and gestured towards the door to the left of the altar. "This way, my girl, this way!"

She smiled to herself, still revelling in people calling out her feminity, a subject that was still rather new to her. "I'm coming, Serah," she called out towards him. Chasing after the group as Lyla stayed behind laughing with her lover, who had split from the main group to join her.

Stepping through the door, Natalie gasped as she took in her surroundings.

The walls of the cave were still there, carved into making the corridor but at the far end was a large metal door, carved out with depictions of Andraste herself, and others from the mythology of the Chantry. Mafarath himself stood beside her, looking angry as his wife began to burn. The great betrayal. Burning the Maker's chosen. He was a fool.

"My dear?" Genitivi called out, looking around for Natalie. "Where are you? I need the amulet please and thank you."

She stepped through the group, ignoring their stares as she walked towards the brother. She silently passed him the amulet, but her mouth fell open of its own accord as she saw him pull it apart.

He spun it around his hands, twisting it and turning it in odd ways until finally he shouted in hurrah, and help it aloft for the group to see. "A key!"

"How did you know to do that?" Natalie exclaimed.

"Ah, my dear, very few of these keys exist in the world, but on my travels, I've been lucky enough to see some. Maker's breath, the things I've seen would fill a book," he laughed loudly, "in fact they have! My books!"

"Oh for the love of the Creators," Lyla grunted from the back of the group, silently parting the group before her as she effortlessly stepped between them. "Wait here, shem. We will go and get the ashes. You need to rest."

She stepped in front of them, leaving a flabbergasted brother and only dust as the group quickly followed behind.


	61. A Vast Temple

The room before them sent shivers down Lyla’s back. An awe inspiring chapel was before them, putting the little room at the entrance to shame.

It raised up higher than she could have ever imagined, sloping out onto a perfectly marble ceiling. Artistic paintings depicted a redhead and some others, no doubt religious figures her lover would fawn over but to Lyla they were just pictures. However, she could not argue that they weren’t beautiful.

Pillars marked the edges of the central walkway, leading towards an impressive marble altar. Gleaming brighter than a golden halla. She smiled as she heard Leliana gasping behind her, and as she turned she saw her lover tracing her fingers over the intricate carvings upon the pillar.

She walked close to her vhenan, letting her smile grow as Leliana grew more excited. “Enjoying yourself, ma vhenan?”

“Lyla!” Leliana giggled as she danced between the pillars. “This is extraordinary! I’ve never seen such clear depictions of Andraste! They seem to practically glow as you look at them, no?” She grabbed Lyla’s hand, pulling her quickly to the closest pillar. “Look! Isn’t it beautiful, ma cherie?”

“Yes,” Lyla snickered, “it’s certainly something. It’s not the prettiest thing in the room though.”

Leliana blushed, letting her hand leave the pillars to cup Lyla’s cheek. “Charmer,” she lilted.

“I try my best,” Lyla tilted up onto the tips of her toes, reaching up to kiss her love. A quick peck but it was enough to sate the need for comfort as they walked further into the den of Andraste lions.

Leliana shot off after another kiss, keen to admire the rest of the artwork, leaving Lyla alone with only her apprehension for company.

Lyla was perhaps the only person there not excited.

“’tis an unfortunate looking place,” Morrigan sighed as she stalked up to Lyla. 

“Creators, I’m glad I’m not the only one uncomfortable here,” Lyla growled. “My gods wouldn’t have us cooped up in some mountain, staring at pictures of them.”

“All of you are fools,” Morrigan laughed. “Seems your idols are more useful at least. ‘tis a foolish notion to pray for a burnt woman.”

“Aye,” Lyla sighed. “Makes ma vhenan happy though, so not a word to her.”

“Me?” Morrigan gasped theatrically. “When would I ever try to upset the preaching sister? ‘tis evident she would adore telling us all about this place. Perhaps try to get us on our knees praying to her moon man!” She laughed.

Lyla flushed, and turned to face the witch, “do not upset Leliana.” She growled. “I like you, Morrigan, but do not test me.”

“’tis something I would never dream of,” Morrigan smiled.

“Help me,” Neria began to chant from a dark corner to the right of Lyla. “Please, Hahren, I am trapped!” she hissed.

Lyla was there without a moment’s pause. She stopped before the elf, looking her over before holding her arms gently. Her eyes screamed fear from behind those dark eyes. She shivered slightly despite Lyla’s comforting, her body twitching without cause.

 “Da’len, you’re ok here. I know these aren’t our gods but we are not trapped.” Lyla crooned, stroking the mage's arm gently. “Just breathe, lethallan.”

The darker elf took a deep breath and with that Neria calmed, practically shrinking a few inches to only a head above her keeper. “Thank you, Lyla.” She said flatly. “I will go check on the others.”

“What?” Lyla questioned as Neria walked away, but her first didn’t answer. Lyla shook her head, ignoring the alarms going off in her head and instead, turning to face the new person in the room.

Brother Genitivi hadn’t been able to resist the temptation of the chamber.

“What I would give to have seen this place in all its splendour,” he wistfully sighed. “As it was meant to be. Maker, it would have been beautiful. Perhaps if we sweep away the ice and snow… Beauty could still emerge.”

“Pay attention, Shem,” she grumbled. “Don’t lose your edge here. We’re still in danger.”

“You’re right of course, my elven friend,” He smiled. “These drawings were done just after Andraste died, they could have untold stories of the woman who launched the whole Chantry! I… No, we could learn so many things about the Maker’s bride.”

“You should stay here then!” Lyla quickly spat. “Let us explore ahead.”

“Yes, go,” he nodded. “Perhaps it was only my destiny to guide you to the ashes after all.”

“Ma nuvenin,” Lyla bowed slightly. “We will be back soon.”

“A word of warning, Ser Warden? This temple was designed to protect the ashes from those who would wish it harm. Tread very carefully.” He gravely warned. “Only the faithful shall lay eyes on the Sacred Ashes, death and misfortune await the unbeliever.”

“Death and misfortune it is,” She growled as she stalked away.

Pools of snow and melted ice lay in the middle of the walkway and Lyla was careful to avoid it as she marched across to the end of the room. A lone door lay there, and as Lyla opened it, a large gust of wind nearly took her off her feet.

Before her was the biggest cavern she had ever had the misfortune to see. Caves sent shivers down her spine, making her more fearful than anything else. She was a Dalish elf, designed no doubt for the vast expanding forests of her homeland, and the open fields of the world. Born to be free to roam, not to be stuck inside the claustrophobic den she had found herself in.

She turned back to look at her clan in the chapel, all of them looking at her, and with a gulp she stepped backwards, entering the cave.

It was cold in here, yet she could feel warmth ahead, some strange unnatural heat. Fires had been set ahead, she could see their glow around the nearest bend, and as she marched ahead, she worried about what she would see.

She remembered to breathe as she looked around, hoping to see some natural light, anything to help her forget that instead of the beautiful sky above her, it was a mountain. She shivered as she felt that familiar tickle of fear begin to take a grip on her chest, but she pushed it down, allowed her old friend rage follow its place.

She began to growl as Revas and Elissa caught up to her. Whatever was around the bend was in for a world of pain, and she was excited to show them the way.

The dogs joined her chorus of living anger, and as one they moved, a living breathing personification of pure berserk.

The clan behind her banged their weapons, Leliana singing a song of war and the others making enough noise to wake the mountain they walked through.

Lyla screamed, and from around the corner, an unearthly screech replied.

She allowed herself one tiny moment of regret as a trio of large drakes sprinted out. Three giant monsters, only the Dread Wolf could have given her this luck.

Two mages swiftly followed behind, as well as a pair of archers and Lyla was beginning to believe Genitivi’s curse.

She roared, letting her vision go red as she lost herself to her rage, moving quicker than an elf should. She charged with the dogs, and as her armour and weapons grew ice cold, she reached the first dragon.

Its large head drew back, sucking in air and Lyla squeaked as it let loose an enormous column of flame. She prayed to Mythal but it was Neria’s magic that protected her, and the flames flew past her without even messing up her perfect hair.

She grinned wolfishly as the dogs sprang from beside her, wasting no time on thanking whatever they believed in to attack the monster bent on killing their masters. Lyla joined them, swinging her now enchanted axe at the monsters long neck and cutting it deeply.

The scales of the Drake were tough, but Lyla was tougher as she relentless swung again and again until she had severed the head of the first drake.

The dogs sprinted off, joining Alistair and Sten attacking the right Drake, leaving Lyla and Natalie to get the left. Leliana’s arrows bounced off the dragon’s thick scales, but she quickly directed her attacks towards the squishy humans behind the monsters, leaving the harder hitters to get them.

Lyla saw Zevran sneaking around the battlefield, leading himself towards the back of the mages. The elf was unassuming enough that he managed to get to the first archer without being spotted, killing him with a single swipe of his dagger.

The Drake before Lyla reared up on its hind legs, and she was forced to pay attention as she rolled out of its way. Natalie jumped up from behind, clambering onto its back and stabbing her daggers into its eyes before the monster could react.

It howled in agony and began to thrash wildly, throwing Natalie off it with a crash. Lyla was upon it in an instant, slashing her weapons across its head and putting it out of its misery.

Its hot blood soaked her as it spurted out the dead creature, covering her in red as her vision began to clear. The other enemies had fallen quickly, her clan destroying them as a well-practiced killing machine. They were unstoppable.

Natalie slowly stood beside her, letting her dog lick her hand as she leant forward. “Maker’s breath, this is a tough job. I did not sign up for dragon slaying, Lyla,” She laughed.

“Natalie, neither did I!” Lyla snorted.

Lyla silently stalked on, letting the dogs form the vanguard with her as they crossed the destruction the clan had wrought.

The walls were lined with giant cages, no doubt the old homes of the poor dead drakes, and a roaring fire blazed in the centre of the cavern. But Lyla paid it no mind as she continued on.

She wanted out of this cave as quick as possible, out of this Maker’s place faster than that. She had never felt so uncomfortable in her life, and she was struggling to hide her fears as she fell behind her rage.

For the first time in a long time, she hoped Leliana didn’t come close. She couldn’t afford to be calm right now, she needed the power her rage gifted her. She honestly needed the confidence it gave.

The cages on her sides rattled and roared as more drakes crashed against the metal bars penning them in. Lyla ignored them, letting her mind only concentrate on their exit, on the path ahead. They were safe from those monsters, and she couldn't afford to pay them any minutia of her mind.

They marched on for a time in silence, only Lyla’s quiet growling keeping the deafening silence at bay.

The cavern split into different directions, but Lyla’s sensitive ears picked up the very soft sound of chanting from the path on the right and with no hesitation took that path. If there were people, there was something to kill, something to keep her bloodlust satiated.

The group quietly chatted amongst themselves behind her, but Lyla paid them no attention. She only kept her mind forward, letting herself connect with the dogs at her side.

Stone pillars slowly appeared into view as the cavern gently transformed into something resembling the original temple they had started at.

She finally let the group pause and listened to the sound coming from before her.

“Blessed are we,” the chanting bounced around the room, “her protectors. We keep her safe from those who would destroy her. Blessed are we that care for her. Andraste is reborn, and we keep her safe from those who would hunt her down.

“The night is long and the day is short. We are the keepers of the reborn bride, the keepers of the day. We will see the fire engulf the non-believers. Andraste guides us.”


	62. A Mighty Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Hiatus, there will likely be more of a break until the next chapter. Sorry.

Lyla turned to look at her clan with an evil smirk. "A tempest is coming, and these fools have no idea," she laughed. "Fall behind me, clan, let's go say hello."

She kicked the large wooden door open and marched in.

Inside was a large collection of the same cult following fools who had attacked them before. Lyla was used to them by now, she grinned wolfishly and bellowed out, "Anath ara, shems."

They were sitting in a circle in the middle of a large cavern standing before an armoured man. He looked up towards Lyla with a scowl. "Look!" He roared to his congregation. "The elf kills our faithful, slaughters our children like livestock, and now comes here insulting us!" He pointed a finger at Lyla and screamed. "You will go no further, heathen. Tell me now, why have you done this?"

"We need the ashes of Andraste, shem," she growled in defiance as he stormed towards her. She stood to her full five feet as he towered over her, but she refused to let him intimidate her.

"You did all this for an ancient relic?" He laughed, turning away and circling his people. "Know this, stranger, the prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and returned in a form more radiant than you can ever imagine. Not even the Tevinter Imperium could even hope to slay her now! What hope do you have?" He looked her up and down and snickered.

"You're insane," Leliana gasped from the back. "Andraste is dead."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He roared. "Andraste revealed herself to us. Her chosen faithful."

"We are the chosen! We follow Father Kolgrim!" His followers screamed as one, rising to their feet.

"To arms! He screeched. "Andraste will grant us victory!"

He unsheathed the giant battle axe he carried on his back and charged at Lyla. She roared in return, "ma emma harel!"

Their blades met with a spark, and Lyla's weapons began to glow red with Neria's flames as her adversary's shone blue, some mage in his congregation enchanting him.

She kicked out at his shins in frustration but fell back as he pushed her. She rolled backwards as she hit the floor, springing forward at the man and stabbing forward with her sword.

He knocked her out of the way, letting her pass him by as he hit her back with the pommel of his weapon. She screamed with rage and spun towards him, dancing around Kolgrim as she attacked as quick as she could, but he just laughed as she cut him.

He revelled in the pain and roared at her, causing Lyla to take a step back before she caught herself. She was the Tempest, she was the Warden-Commander, this shem was nobody, and she would not be scared of him. No matter how insane he was.

She attacked again, slicing his face open and he still laughed as blood poured off him. His friends were falling like flies as her clan killed with brutal efficiency, but he only grew stronger as they fell. He howled as the last of his followers died and unleashed his fury upon the tiny elf.

He barraged attack after attack on her, smashing upon her parries with his giant axe, battering her with his weight whilst she refused to give him quarter. She would not fall. She was Dalish, she would not bow down and let some shemlen kill her.

She darted to the left as another attack came, watching it miss her and strike the cave floor harmlessly. She moved faster than ever, using her rage as fuel as she jumped onto him, dropping her axe in favour of using both hands on her sword. She screamed incoherently as she stabbed his neck repeatedly, striking him all over until he fell to the floor, leaving her covered in his remains.

She was filthy, but she was victorious. Drakes, shemlen, all would fall before the Tempest, and she wore their blood as a disgusting trophy.

"You have five minutes to take what you need and rest, falonen," She called out, panting as her adrenaline wore off. "Use it wisely."

**OoOoO**

**-FTDTD-**

**OoOoO**

Neria screamed within her mental prison. Enamour could hear her, she was sure of that, and no matter what the demon said she was not going to give up fighting. She had broken through earlier, begged for help but she was not strong enough yet to keep control.

The demon should not have made her as strong as she did. Enamour's pride was its own undoing. Neria was a first, she was Dalish, she was powerful, and by the Creators, and the Maker, she would make the demon pay for betraying her.

She was in her mind, and could still use her imagination. The demon had caged her in a pretty room, all dressed up as her one in the tower but this was as much a prison as that place had been, and as Neria paced she plotted her escape.

"Quiet down, my pet," Enamours deep voice rocked the walls of her mind. "I can hear you pacing about. You're making it very hard to think."

"Oh I am so sorry," Neria spat sarcastically. "I should have let you steal my body more easily."

"Sarcasm is beneath you, my love," the demon laughed. "You are far too beautiful for it. Look."

A mirror shimmered into view and Neria took the opportunity to look at herself.

Her dark hair was longer than she remembered and fell down over her lithe shoulders. She held it in her hand and looked into her own brown eyes, admiring how they looked. Her vallaslin practically shone on her dark skin in the light of her prison, and as hard as it was for her to admit, she truly was beautiful.

"See, my love," Enamour crooned. "Isn't this better than fighting me? I can give you everything your heart desires in here. Perhaps you want a man?"

Alistair appeared on the small single bed, smiled suggestively as he began to remove his shirt. She watched for a moment before waving a hand, and he disappeared.

"Ah, my love, a woman then? Perhaps your beautiful, fearless leader?"

"Enough!" Neria screamed. "I will break free, demon, and you will rue the day you crossed me."

"Strong words from a woman trapped in her own head. Oh? Lyla is calling for us to move on, I must be off, my love. Sleep."

Neria screamed as the world went black.

**OoOoO**

**-FTDTD-**

**OoOoO**

The only exit to the room lead outside, and Lyla shivered as the cold mountain air hit her.

This whole place was cursed to hate her, she decided as she walked on. The armour she wore offered some protection against the cold, but it was nowhere near enough to keep her comfortable.

The mountain path led down from the cavern, leading toward a large plateau and on the far side, a small cave. Snow was falling and piling up upon the sides of the mountain, setting the whole world into a cold, white landscape. Lyla hated the snow. Aravels struggled to move, and Halla refused to march. They always wintered in Orlais where it was warmer. This damned mountain was too cold.

Genitivi was right, she was cursed with misfortune here. This place would be the death of her.

She started marching on before stopping as a horrific sound ripped through the quiet air. She looked up in horror searching the skies to confirm her fears as a screech echoed around the mountains, bouncing off the snow capped peaks and hitting Lyla with a thud. She let out a small whimper as she recognised the call of a Dragon.

"Fuck," she cursed. "Run!" She called to her clan. They panicked for a short moment before she screamed at them again, "MOVE!"

She stood in place, pushing them out and towards the cave as a giant white dragon lazily flew around the peaks. It slowly glided towards them and the clan screamed as one.

"GO!" She roared.

They ran as one, sprinting across the plateau in record time but it was not fast enough.

The dragon landed behind them, screeching its inhuman call and sending shivers down their spines.

Lyla was equal parts terrified and excited. She had hunted one dragon before, and it had been hell, this was easy twice the size. But deep down she was a hunter.

She turned as the group continued to run. "Ar tu na'din!" She howled.

"Lyla, no!" Leliana called out behind her but it was too late, Lyla had already set off.

The rest of her clan was quick on her tale. Shale taking point as it stomped behind her, ready to protect Lyla, though it would never admit it. But Lyla was just too fast.

She reached the dragon, dodging its giant maw and swiping her newly enchanted weapon, it sparked and crackled with lightning as she attacked.

She jumped upon the monsters back, laughing with excitement as she stabbed her sword into its back, but the metal merely bent and snapped.

"Ir abelas, Leliana," was all she had time to mutter as the dragon threw her off and below it. A giant claw swiped her face, bloodying her vision and making the world go red then black as she fell away from consciousness.

Her face burned, and as her world faded away, she realised she couldn't see.

Her lover screaming in horror was the last thing she heard before she finally fell to her fate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Anath ara – a greeting
> 
> Ma emma harel – You should fear me
> 
> Falonen – friends
> 
> Ar tu na'din – I will kill you
> 
> Ir abelas – I'm sorry


	63. Doubts

 

“She’ll live,” Wynne sighed. “Barely.” The old mage looked up from the body of Leliana’s lover, weariness and frustration weeping from her very being. “She is a fool, talk some sense into her, Leliana, or you’ll both get hurt.”

“I’ll try, Wynne,” Leliana smiled softly. “Will she wake soon?”

“No, and there is more bad news, I’m afraid. Sit down, child.”

Leliana fell to her knees as she prepared herself for the worst. The cavern around her practically disappeared as her world faded away. All that mattered to her was Lyla. “What?” She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Some of her injuries, they were too severe, Leliana,” Wynne sighed as she looked towards the sleeping elf. Lyla was covered in more bandages than Leliana had known they owned. Her face was the worst. The whole left side of her face was covered in fabric, shrouding that gorgeous dagger tattoo on her cheek, and one of her beautiful forest green eyes.

Wynne coughed and looked into Leliana’s eyes. “There’s nothing more I can do for her, Leliana. I can’t save her left eye. I have poured as much of my soul and power into her as I can, even with all the help I could get. I am sorry, Leliana.”

“I…” Leliana began before taking a breath and steeling herself. “I understand, Wynne.”

“She will live, child, do not dismay.”

“I know, you said,” Leliana uttered before standing. “We must continue,” She called out to the group. “Ready yourself, we enter the cavern of the Sacred Ashes now, friends.”

“Leliana, are you ok?” Wynne whispered as she rose beside the bard.

“Do not worry yourself with me, Wynne,” Leliana spat. “Any who does not wish to see the glory of Andraste stay here, the rest follow me.”

She marched on, leaving her heart lying helpless on the ground. Wynne was unable to save her lover’s eye, but Andraste, Andraste would save her. The ashes were said to cure any ill or injury, she would put that to the test. The Arl would have to wait.

“I will join you,” Neria groaned as she slowly walked towards Leliana.

“As will I,” Alistair smiled.

Wynne and Natalie also followed and together the group stepped deeper into the cave, not knowing what they would find and not caring.

The small cavern they had stopped in suddenly opened up to an intricate temple. Large marble pillars held the ceiling up. The ceiling itself was intricately engraved with mosaic designs of Andraste and the Maker. Leliana gasped as she felt its beauty wash over her, loving every moment she was exposed to such a sacred showing of her faith.

“Welcome, weary travellers,” A voice boomed ahead. Leliana reached for her dagger as she saw a tall knight step out of the shadows. “You won’t need that here, Sister Leliana.”

“How did you-”

“It is no matter, my child,” The man chided. “I am the Guardian, the Protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I have waited so many years for this.” He smiled as he spoke, setting his wrinkled face into an almost surreal state.

“You guard the ashes?” Leliana asked as she stepped out in front of the group.

“None may take the ashes,” He sadly smiled. “It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare for the faithful who come to revere Andraste.

“For years beyond counting I have been here, and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea.”

“The Imperium is not as powerful as it once was,” Leliana carefully whispered. She did not want to reveal anything to this strange man. He knew her name and who knew what else and that marked him as dangerous. She would be reluctant to kill in the presence of the Maker, but for Lyla, she would walk to the end of the world and back.

“Ah… is it not? Perhaps this is the beginning of the end,” He laughed gleefully.

“I would love nothing more than to learn everything about you and this place,” Leliana sighed, “but I do not have the time. How may I see the ashes?”

“I know why you are here, Nightingale,” The man whispered. “I pray for one more moment of your time. You have come to prove yourself worthy to Andraste, but it is not for me to judge, the gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will be allowed to take a small pinch of the ashes between you. That is all.”

“A pinch?” Leliana shrieked. “That is not enough! The Arl is sick, and Lyla needs it.”

“These are the rules set by our mistress herself, Sister. Would you indeed betray the Maker and Andraste? Would you truly prove yourself nothing but the Nightingale Marjolaine made you into? Or are you the woman the elf fell for?”

“I am not what Marjolaine made,” Leliana growled.

“Why do you say the Maker speaks to you when all know the Maker speaks to no one? He spoke to only Andraste. Do you truly see yourself equal?” The Guardian asked without emotion.

“I never said that!”

“In Orlais you were someone. In Lothering you were scared you would lose yourself. Become a drab sister. When your brothers and sisters of the cloister criticised you, you were hurt, but you also revelled in it. You enjoyed the attention, even if it is negative.”

Leliana stepped back as if stricken. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked at the floor as she let the words sink in.

No, this was some test, she was sure of it. The man told only half truths. She had believed the Maker had spoken to her, she had not made it up. In Lothering she lost herself yes, but only the dark side of herself, the Nightingale burned away, and Leliana rose again from its ashes a new happier woman.

She looked up as The Guardian looked upon Alistair who had stepped forward.

“Knight and warden. You are filled with so much doubt I could feel it the moment you entered the room. You wonder if things would have been different if you had been on the battlefield with Duncan. You could have shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder, don’t you, if you should have died and not him?”

“I… there is no point in lying is there? Yes, I do. Everything would be better if he were alive in my place,” Alistair sighed.

“Alistair,” Leliana whimpered, instinctively taking his arm as he stepped back from the group.

“Ask your question, Guardian, I am ready,” Wynne grunted as she leant upon her staff.

“You are ever the advisor, ready with a word of wisdom. Do you wonder if you only spout platitudes, burned into your mind in the distant past? Perhaps you are nothing more than a tool for the Chantry and the Circle. Does doubt ever chip away at your truths?

“You frame your statement in the form of a question, but you already know the answers,” Wynne sighed. “There is no sense in hiding, yes I do doubt sometimes. Only the fool is always sure of herself.”

“Natalie Cousland. Second born son and first born daughter. Are there ever doubts in your head that all this is an act? That all of the feelings you have in your head, all of the confusion and hatred you feel towards yourself are nothing more than the deluded thoughts of the sick?” The Guardian lacked emotion as he spoke, but Natalie stumbled as he was talking, letting the tears fall silently as she stepped towards him.

“You are a callous creature, Serah,” she spat. “You know as well as I how many doubts and faults I have, yet you desire to make me speak them in front of my new friends?” She turned her back to the man and looked at the group. “I refuse to play this treacherous game. The Maker I know and love would never seek to embarrass or upset someone in need, he would love and nurture them. I am leaving.” She nodded at Leliana and left, leaving the group in silence before the Guardian spoke once more.

 

“Last, but certainly not least, Neria. The poor lost child. Do you ever wonder if you could have done everything differently? If there was another way to recover your heritage and your life?” He uttered.

“I-” Neria began, but he held up a hand stopping her.

“I was not talking to you, demon, but I can if you wish,” He growled, letting a hint of anger into his voice. “Do you feel powerful taking hold of the desperate? Taking the dreams of those who dare to desire more for themselves and turning it into some evil power game? Begone, demon. I banish you from that poor woman’s body.”

Neria collapsed in a heap as the Guardian formed his hands into fists, he smashed his hands together and drew them into his chest.

Purple and gold sparks began to fly from the elf’s eyes, falling into a swiftly forming pool of something in front of her. Neria retched and began to throw up more of the strange purple liquid. She screamed in agony as she hovered up, rising up to the ceiling as she roared.

The puddle began to grow with her, swirling around her as it began to take shape. A tall, beautiful, purple woman began to form. Horns grew on the top of her head and started to curl behind her. A long forked tail grew from her behind, and finally, Neria awoke as the woman spun around her.

“You!” The elf roared. “Ar tu nadin!” she spat.

“What-” the purple woman began before falling to the ground, landing in an unflattering pile.

“Do not speak, demon,” The Guardian warned.

“Thank you,” Neria gasped as she landed on her feet.

“What is this?” Wynne demanded as she pointed her staff at the purple woman on the floor. “That is a desire demon, Neria Surana.”

“I know, Hahren, I know,” Neria sobbed as she wavered on her feet. The pull of gravity was all too much, and before the elf could say another word, she had fallen, unconscious on the floor.

“She was possessed, and it was nearly too late,” The Guardian spoke emotionlessly. “The demon is banished.” He waved his hand and Enamour the demon dissipated. “I tell you not where. Revenge is not worth the trouble.

“The way is open. Good luck and may you find what you seek,” He commanded as he stepped back into the shadows.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ar tu nadin – I will kill you


	64. Apparitions and Decisions

“I will take this foolish little girl back to the group, Leliana, you two should continue on without us,” Wynne sighed as she bent down to pick up Neria. She was glad, not for the first time that elves were so light. If Neria had been human, there was no way a woman of her age would be able to carry her.

“As you wish, Wynne,” Leliana nodded abruptly. “We will return with the ashes. Alistair, do you want to lead the way, or is it my job yet again?”

“No,” Alistair shook his head slowly, “I should lead. Get behind my shield, Leliana, we don’t know what to expect.”

They stepped through the threshold together before Leliana silently dropped back, leaving her bow behind in favour of two of the many daggers she had upon her person. This would be more useful to her in the enclosed spaces ahead, she assumed, and she felt the indescribable need to stab something.

Perhaps Lyla had influenced her more than she realised.

“Sister,” Alistair sighed.

“You haven’t called me that in a long time, Alistair, what’s wrong?” Leliana rested her hand on his shoulder, making him stop and turn to look at her.

“The Guardian was right, wasn’t he?” He whimpered.

“What do you mean?” Leliana gasped, her heart racing. She had ignored that person’s comments about her. They were irrelevant right now, and she could react to them when Lyla was safe. It had shaken her though, she was not too proud to admit that. If Alistair believed it… Maker’s breath, what he must think of her.

“It should have been me to die that day,” Alistair said solemnly. He looked down at the ground and as Leliana watched she could see tears hitting the dusty stone floor below them.

“Natalie was right, I think,” Leliana whispered. “He was trying to put doubt in our hearts, test our devotion to the Maker, and Andraste. If it were you, Lyla wouldn’t be in charge, and I honestly believe she is the reason we are doing so well. I never met Duncan, but I can’t see him making the same decisions as she has. He would not have helped the Dalish, nor cared for our clan as much as she. You deserve to live, Alistair. The Maker has a plan for us all, and he is not done with you yet, that I can promise you.”

“I…” Alistair sniffed. “Thank you, Leliana. I will try to believe that.”

“That’s the thing, my friend, you do not need to believe so hard. We all believe in you, Lyla most of all. And please, we are friends, no? I think you of all people here have earnt the right to call me Leli,” She smirked.

“Leli? Hmm, I wonder if Lyla will get jealous?” Alistair snorted. “Maker’s breath, that would be a sight to see.”

“Shall we go save the day then, Al?”

“Al?” the Warden laughed. “Very well, Leli, follow my lead.”

She watched her friend walk ahead before she followed just behind and her jaw dropped.

The room was gorgeous. There was no other word in her vocabulary sufficient to describe it. The carvings in the entrance to the temple were mere scribbles compared to the delightful intricate designs on the pillars and walls in this room.

There were six alcoves, all of them depicted some aspect of Andraste’s life. At the far end was a shut door and as Alistair tried to open it, apparitions appeared.

In each of the alcoves appeared a spectre from the story it showed. Leliana turned to the first one, recognising the bald elf glowing in front of her as none other than Shartan, the leader of the elves.

“I’d never a guest, nor a trespasser be, in this place I belong, that belongs also to me. Of what do I speak?” A voice echoed around the room and inside her head as she approached.

She paused to think on the riddle as Alistair came up behind her. “Home isn’t it?” he questioned.

“It was my dream for the people that to have a home for themselves. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Thus I followed Andraste, but we were betrayed, as Andraste was betrayed.” Shartan mournfully spoke before disappearing.

“Well that was spooky,” Alistair said. “What was that?”

“A ghost? Or a memory perhaps? The Maker’s power is here, it seems,” Leliana gasped. “Let us talk to the others as quick as we can. I must know more.”

The other five alcoves were filled with other aspects of Andraste’s life, from Mafarath himself to Hessarian, the man who would grant her mercy as she burned. Leliana felt the Maker’s love wash over her as she listened to the stories of Andraste’s past, committing all of their answers to memory. This would make a good story, and a better song, she was a bard at heart.

The locked door shot open as the last apparition shimmered away, and they walked ahead together.

The world went suddenly blinked out and back into existence and when Leliana looked around Alistair was gone, replaced instead by two people from her life.

Dorothea, and Lyla.

The two women who had made her into the woman she was today.

“Welcome, child,” Dorothea smiled warmly as she opened her arms to Leliana. “I hope you had fun with the riddle game.”

“What are you?” Leliana questioned as she took a step towards the woman who saved her. “A demon?”

“Truthfully, ma vhenan, I do not know what we are. Are we in the beyond? A spirit, perhaps? Or are we part of you? It could be none of them or all of them,” Lyla smiled as she spoke.

“I do know why we are here, my child,” Dorothea cooed. “You have lost all shackles that that woman had upon you. Marjolaine is no longer in your heart nor holding your mind. That path I helped you upon all those years ago, you have finally reached the crossroads at it.”

“I, no we, are so proud of you, Leliana. You are so much stronger than we ever could have imagined. I will always be here to help you along. I hope you can make the right decision. When the blight is over, there will be a terrible decision for you to make, I am sorry that is all I can say.” Lyla sighed.

“A decision? I do not understand,” Leliana cried. “You mean I will survive the blight?”

“You will, yes. The Maker has many plans for you, my child, my nightingale, my beautiful woman.” The apparitions spoke in unison. “We see many futures, and in all of those, the path you are on keeps you alive. Stay strong to you faith and to your love, and you will survive.”

“My love? So Lyla will survive too?” Leliana gasped, her heart quickening.

“My child, you do not wish to know the answer to that question, not yet, I am so very sorry,” Dorothea cooed as Lyla bowed slowly and disappeared. “Remember who you are, Nightingale Leliana, and you will be strong. I have one more thing for you, please take this.”

Dorothea held out her hand, a small pendant necklace in her palm and as Leliana took it, the woman who saved her from the Orlesian jail in another life shimmered out of view.

**OoOoO**

**-FTDTD-**

**OoOoO**

Alistair stood alone in the dark, afraid to even open his eyes until he heard a voice he never expected to hear again in his life.

“Welcome, Alistair,” Duncan announced. “It has been too long.”

Alistair opened one eye and saw three men standing before him.

Duncan stood on the left, his half-brother Cailan on the right, and in the centre was a man he had only ever seen from afar. King Maric, his father.

“Aye, my son,” Maric smiled as Alistair unconsciously stepped towards him, “it has.”

“Father? What is going on,” Alistair stuttered.

“We are here to apologise and to release you,” Cailan stated. “I was never a good brother to you, Alistair, I never acknowledged your existence, even though I knew the truth. You were my brother, and I should have accepted you after our father passed. I tried to protect you, keep you safe in my own stupid way. It was my decision to keep you out of the fight in Ostagar, and I will not apologise for it. I wanted you to live, and to be far away from me. I hated you, Alistair, I am sorry.”

Cailan bowed gently as Alistair looked at him. “I loved you, Cailan,” Alistair sighed. “I never expected to be your family, it would have been suicide for you, and even I knew that. There is nothing to forgive, brother, I promise.” He grabbed Cailan in a rough hug, holding him close before the ghost fell away from the world.

“Alistair,” Duncan began, and Alistair turned to look at him. “You were one of the best warriors I could ever have asked for, and your parents would have been so proud to see you. Your mother was a good friend of mine in an earlier life before troubles began. I cannot tell you who she is, but I always wanted you to know she was not the servant you were led to believe.”

“What?” Alistair shouted as she rushed up to his former commander. “What are you saying?”

“It is not for me to tell you, my friend, I can only apologise. Your mother was the best of us, I cared a great deal for her.”

“Us? A warden? I don’t understand,” Alistair screamed.

Duncan lowered his head in sorrow. “I have said too much, I am sorry, Alistair.”

Duncan dissipated slowly as Alistair roared in anger.

“My son,” Maric crooned. “I always watched over you when I was there. Eamon sent me so many letters of you and they broke my heart every time. I loved your mother, and once she got over her hatred of humans, she began to love me too. I am sorry I lied to you for all these years. You have Theirin blood, Alistair, the blood of a King. I beg of you to follow its calling and take our throne back from that usurper. My once friend, Loghain. There were so many kindnesses I should have showed to the people when I was king, but I was too blind to do it. You could be better than any of us.

“I am sorry, my son, for lying to you for all these years. I lied about your mother and so many other things. You followed in her path though regardless, I am so proud of you. You will end this blight, I know this, and a good ruler will be needed to fix the schism that Loghain made.”

“I…” Alistair stumbled upon his words. “I never wanted to be king, Father.”

“The best ones do not, my son,” Maric smiled warmly as tears fell from his eyes. “It was promised that Loghain would betray me, I should have listened. You can fix the problems my vanity created. You can repair the Kingdom.”

“I will try, Father,” Alistair cried.

“That is all I could ever ask of you. I am so proud of the man you have become, and I know your mother feels the same. I have a gift for you if you’ll accept it.”

Maric held out an open palm, upon it a small pendant necklace which Alistair gladly placed around his neck.

He felt stronger and more protected than ever as its magic washed over him, but he could not shake the sadness he felt as his father’s ghost disappeared.

The world blinked away and back again, and he found himself in the same small corridor, with Leliana standing beside him.

She had tears in her eyes, as did he. They held each other close as they let the tears fall. One last moment of weakness before they continued.

Alistair knew not what Leliana had seen, and knew better than to ask. All he knew was that he had decided upon his future. He would be king, he needed to be.

Loghain would fall, Alistair Theirin would rule.


	65. Trust

“Want to talk?” Leliana asked quietly as they parted from their hug. Fear drenched throughout her very being, the visions sent by Andraste had all but confirmed Lyla would die. She couldn't fathom it. It couldn’t be.

It wouldn’t be.

 Leliana would make sure of that. Anything and everything in her power would be put into saving the woman of her heart. She could not lose her heart now not after everything they had been through, everything they would go through. Leliana had a future with that angry little elf, she would not forsake that for anyone. Not even the Maker himself.

“I want to be King, Leliana,” Alistair whispered. “I can do some good in this country.”

Glad for a distraction from the horror in her mind, Leliana looked up at her friend and smiled. “I am delighted, Al, I know Lyla will be too.”

“You think so?” He questioned, “I thought she might want me to stay a Warden.”

“She loves you like a brother, even if she would never show it. And she knows how much better you will be to rule the country than the dog that does now,” Leliana said.

“Really? I’m glad,” he beamed, “she means a lot to me too. We should get a move on though right? We don’t want her waking up and marching up after us!”

“Very true,” Leliana laughed. “The Tempest would destroy this cave I fear.”

They laughed as they rounded the next corner, and together they gasped in shock.

Standing on the far side of this small box room was two spectres, similar in appearance to those that had appeared in her visions, and of the memories of Andraste, however these were more familiar than ever. A perfect image of themselves.

The spectre of Alistair grinned wolfishly as he raised his shield. It waited for less than a moment and charged, giving Alistair just enough time to lift his own.

“Maker’s breath, what is this?” Alistair shouted as he defended himself against more attacks.

“Another test, mon ami,” Leliana spat as she circled around him and his ghost. She had spotted her own mirror image at the far end of the hall, trying to hide in the shadows and wait.

She bent down and grabbed a smaller dagger from her boot, throwing it as hard as she could, and followed it with a charge. She smiled as her spectre dodged to the right of the flying blade, and internally cheered as she dived into her image.

She brought her dagger up above her head and shot it down as fast as she could, aiming directly for her ghosts neck, but whilst she knew all of the ghost’s moves, it knew all of hers too. It rolled from between her legs, kicking wildly into Leliana’s back before sprinting to the far side of the room and taunting her.

She was proud, the ghost knew it. But she realised that was the test. Let go of your weakness and turn it into your strength.

“Al!” She screamed as she ran towards his ghost. “Take mine, I’ve got yours. We need to help each other!”

Alistair battered his shield into the spectre, knocking it to the floor before roaring and spinning towards the ghost of Leliana. He charged out of Leliana’s sight as she jumped upon the ghost of Alistair.

He rolled away as she landed, but as fast as he was, Leliana was faster. She darted around him, using techniques Lyla had taught her as she rolled behind his shield, getting too close for him to retaliate. His sword was stronger than her daggers for sure but this close he may as well have been unarmed.

She lashed out, cutting the unarmoured part of his neck and feeling a wash of guilt and excitement as the image of her friend fell before her.

She turned to help Alistair, but he didn’t need it. His sword pierced the ghost of her easily, killing Leliana’s spectre swiftly.

“That was…” She began as she panted. “Horrifying, I think is the word.”

“Agreed. I never want to see you die again, Leli,” He laughed.

“I’ll do my best!” She giggled as they made their way towards the door at the end of the room.

They gasped once more, but this time it was in awe.

 The architecture of this cave system was astonishing, more impressive than some of the little chantry buildings in the villages of Orlais. Leliana loved it.

This room was as different as all the others had been. It was completely circular, with an exit on the far side but in the centre of the chamber, and to the far left and right side there was a seemingly bottomless pit.

 Around the edge of the pit was a set of pressure plates, and as they walked into the room Alistair piped up, “see those thingies on the side of the chasm? I bet they’re used for something! Maybe I should touch them! Or stand on them?”

“Alistair, normal people tend to avoid standing on strange… thingies,” she warned, “as you say. They tend to be traps.”

“You… er… don’t think they’re traps do you?” He stuttered.

“Only one way to find out, I think,” she sighed. She stepped forward, stepping confidently onto the pad. Confidence only her steps felt.

A glowing platform appeared in the middle of the chasm. Hovering in mid-air from nothing.

“Maker’s breath, I think it’s solid enough to stand on,” Alistair said.

She stepped onto the next pad and it disappeared. However, a new one at the near edge appeared. Close enough to step onto.

“They’re like stepping stones!” She laughed. “Alistair come stand her. Let me test this.”

He obediently stood where she was, and Leliana tentatively stepped onto the glowing platform.

“Ok, my friend, do you trust me?” She asked gently.

“Of course, why?” He asked.

“Step back.”

“What?!” He shouted. “The platform will disappear!”

“I have faith, Al, I think that’s what we need.”

He stared at her for a long moment before nodding and slowly stepping back.

She prepared herself to dive backward at the first sign of trouble, but none came. She was safe.

“Ok! Find the next platform!” She shouted excitedly.

Together they worked to find each platform, Alistair stepping on a pad and Leliana jumping to it, as the one below her feet shimmered out of existence.

It was exhilarating if not terrifying work for her but Leliana was loving it all the same. The Maker provided the magic for these platforms, she was sure. He was testing their resolve, as he had been the whole way through this temple. The more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that the visions had just been a test. Lyla would survive.

She had to.

She landed on the solid ground on the far side and cheered. Alistair joined in as the platforms appeared again, letting him follow her with ease.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Leliana mumbled.

In the next room was a sheer wall of flames. Stretching from left to right, engulfing the entire span of the large cathedral hall.

If she had looked up, Leliana would have seen images of Andraste burning at the stake, but her eyes were instead drawn to the plain wooden altar just before the fire.

Upon it was a single page, ink still wet as though it had just been written but it was caked in many centuries worth of dust. On it was just one line.

“Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker’s light,” Alistair read aloud. “What do you think it means?”

Leliana’s heart was racing. She knew what it was saying, and she was terrified. Casting off the trappings of world life could only mean one thing to her. “It means we have to remove our clothing and step through the flames. ‘Trappings of worldly life’ means our clothes and ‘goodness of spirit’ can only mean the fire.”

“We have to be naked?!” He gasped.

“Yes,” She sighed. “Alistair, I must ask you to not judge me for my body. Not even Lyla has seen it entirely. I am damaged, mon ami, and I would be eternally grateful if you never speak of what you see to anyone.”

“Of course, Leliana,” Alistair stammered. “I won’t even look.”

“Alistair, you’re a man, of course you will. And that is ok,” She smiled at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I have more scarred skin that unscarred. You know that Marjolaine was hunting me, and part of the story behind it. What you do not know, Al, what none but Lyla know is that I was tortured by my jailers in Orlais. Treated as those Templars treated Lyla. I have the scars to show for it, and you will see them.”

“I understand, Leliana,” He said solemnly. “I will avert my gaze, I promise. In fact, let me go first.”

“Thank you,” She whispered.

He stepped before her and began removing his armour. She was quickly behind him, removing all of her clothing and standing completely at the mercy of her God.

They stepped forward in unison. Leliana closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was filled with more love and warmth than she had ever experienced in her life.

“Thank you,” A small feminine voice rang in her head, and as she opened her eyes she found she was clothed in a Chantry robe. Alistair was similarly dressed.

“Was that?”

“Andraste, yes,” A voice rang from the entrance of the room. The Guardian stepped through the flames in his full armour. “She left a final message for those of her followers who made the pilgrimage. You have been found worthy, pilgrims, you may approach the sacred ashes.”

Leliana looked ahead and was in awe what she saw. A large staircase leading up to a marble altar, upon it a small urn. It stood in front of the most beautiful marble depiction of Andraste she had ever seen. The Maker’s bride had always been gorgeous, but in this statue, it managed to show her muscular figure as well. She was dressed in full battle regalia, and Leliana was inspired by her as she made the first step.

The urn was still warm to the touch, and she could feel the Maker’s love riding over her as she reached in with a small brown pouch she had found in the pocket of the robes. She filled the small bag with a few pinches worth of them. It had to be enough for Lyla, and perhaps Eamon.

“I never dreamed I would ever lay my eyes on this,” She whispered. “I have no words…”

“We found her final resting place,” Alistair gasped. “I don’t believe it. We can save my Uncle.”

Leliana groaned internally. She would use these on her lover first, she was not looking forward to telling him that.

That was for later, for now, she would celebrate.

They had done it.


	66. End of an Era

 

She woke up on the soft, silk bed smiling to herself. Her castle was warm, she liked it that way, and the slaves and serfs made sure to keep it satisfactory. Her bedroom was the usual purple of her realm. The whole world loved the colour, or at least the world she had shaped.

She stood, smirking to herself of a job well done. Well, nearly well done. She had been foiled at the last. Some do-gooder stopping her from taking what was rightfully hers.

The elves were always just so much fun to play with. Always with another desire. With another wish. With another dream that she could exploit. They just would not be happy with what they had, and she adored it.

There was nothing quite as beautiful to the Monarch as watching an elf realised they had lost. That had been the most satisfying part of her latest game.

That stupid woman believed every single lie that passed from the Monarch’s lips. She honestly thought The Monarch would help her.

Fool.

Enamour helped no one but herself. The Monarch of Enamour ruled with her own iron fist. A fist that Neria felt the full force of.

She had been so close. SO CLOSE. So damn close.

She screamed in frustration, causing some spirits of cowardice to take flight. She stormed over to the window and looked out across the Fade, across her kingdom. This was her world, her part of the fade. She had taken it from one particularly devious sloth demon centuries ago, or at least she assumed it was centuries ago. Her kind had no need for time keeping.

Her world was beautiful, just as she desired.

An echo rang throughout her kingdom. Another foolish dear crying for help to fulfil her desires.

Enamour loved her life, she truly did.

How would she appear to this one now?

She had ruined the Wardens, she hoped. Broken the trust of Lyla and her friends. How she had laughed when Lyla was nearly killed by the dragon, how she had longed to giggle when she heard Lyla had lost her eye. It was truly fantastic.

What would she be able to do to this one? Would she finally be able to walk the human world, the real world, experience life as a mortal for a short few moments?

Taking Neria’s body had felt better than her eternity in the fade. It turned her castle in a shack and her happiness into longing desire.

Enamour desired another soul, and another soul desired help. It was only polite to help, no?

“Please, Creators, please!” the voice rang.

Another elf, how delicious.

Enamour let the words pull on her, letting herself be dragged on the wind with them back to their speaker. Back to a young woman stuck in the middle of the Amaranthine Ocean.

She was travelling towards Kirkwall, Enamour could sense that at least.

“I am here, my pretty pet,” she sang as she fell into the elf’s mind. “What is it you desire?”

“Desire? A spirit then? Or maybe you’re just a tempting thought in my own mind. I don’t think I should ask you for help.” The elf whispered in her mind.

“Oh, my precious, but I can help. You want to know more about that shard of glass in your pack, no? My dear sweet girl, you only need ask, and I can teach you all you will need to know,” Enamour hummed.

“What are you?” The woman demanded.

“My name is Enamour, and I am your saviour,” Enamour laughed inwardly. The elves loved a hint of drama, and Enamour loved to give them what they wanted. And then taking whatever she desired. “What is your name, my dear?”

“Merrill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note  
> Well, here we are. Thank you to everyone who has joined me on this two year writing journey. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> I first published this story as a learning experience, not expecting to fall in love with the world as much as I did. I hope at least one of you came to love it as I do throughout the story.  
> Lyla Mahariel, Neria Surana, Natalie Cousland, and others will return on the 21st March. I will see you all then, I hope.


End file.
